BlazBlue: BLACK Rebellion
by SpeedRulerLiberation
Summary: This world is never as pure as it seems, even in cities meant for education. When a hidden nightmare that the world never knew existed resurfaces in the Hierarchical City of Torifune, The brave people located there must make a stand that changes everything that we all know about the World of Blazblue. One of these people is the man known as Error. Ratings may change mid story.
1. BLACK Beginning

(P.S The beginning of a new story! And the third in the series of my Blazblue fanfiction. Enjoy everyone!)

Bold= English conversations

Bold+Italics= Japanese conversations

BLACK Beginning.

This is a story about a person only known as Error...

This person lives in a world where a lot of the world's errors are hidden amongst the surface. A world where the government is given an image of perfection, a body where no wrong is ever done by them. In truth, this world he lives in actually has many shades of grey underneath, from the crimes commited by people that he has no knowledge of to the people ascociated with them. The simple fact is that...

* * *

 **Not all of this world's truths are as simple as counting to 3...**

* * *

Two men walked back forth, heavily uniformed as their boots kicked up some of the snow gathered on the ground. They were diligent for what may come their way as they never lost concentration of what they were doing. From a good distance, a person watched closely with his binoculars as he observed their movements. He had a black hoodie over his head as he remained still on the ground. As he did so, the men walking around just continued doing their rounds.

"Today's the big day...After so long." One of the men spoke as his partner nodded his head. "Yes...Finally...we will be able to realize our dream of a new world." His partner said as they looked forward, looking at the slowly rising sun. The date is 31 Decemeber 2196, the time is 5.50AM. A big operation was on it's way, an operation not run by the NOL as the men walking around did not wear the standard blue that the NOL wear.

These men were wearing outfits that had various metal plates surround their shoulders and back. They were well protected yet still could move with ease as one of the men stretched his arms while focusing forward. "Hey, What time is it right now?" The man asked, hoping to get off this shift and onto the frontlines right now. "Well...the time is..." Before he could finish his sentence, A loud explosion that was heard as the two men turned around in shock. Their radios began to crack up as they rushed for them.

"MEN! GET BACK TO BASE! WE ARE UNDER!..." The person at the radio could say before he completely disappeared amongst the static. The men were shocked as what was going on as they nod at each other. They knew what was going to happen right now, The time for battle has arrived as they reached for their respective weapons, a rifle and a longsword, and readied them at their hands as they began to run for the base.

As they arrived at the base, they saw the smokes of various fires that broke out all over the base. The men were stunned as various bodies surrounded the base, dead and laying on the ground as they steeled themselves for what was going to happen. What they weren't ready was for the ambush that came from behind their backs as the one holding the rifle was instantly taken down to the ground and dragged away fast. As soon as this was done, he heard a yell of his comrade as he tensed himself for what was going to happen next.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" The man shouted as he swiftly turned around left and right as his nerves were slowly getting to him. He tensed up the grip of his longsword with his hands as he continued scanning around his environment as his eyes dart around. From the corner of his eye, he immediately saw what appeared to be a moving object as he swiftly approached the object to attack it. Unfortunately for him, this object was too fast for him as it suddenly sliced right past him. He had no time to even shout as he clutched his throat with his hand, desperately trying to hold on for dear life as blood squirted out from it.

Dropping to his knees, he couldn't hold back the blood any longer as he collapsed onto the semi-snowy ground, breathing desperately for air as the cloaked figure from before approached him looking at his face. The figure could not speak a single word as a blade lingered at his face, his longsword blade as the birds around the area flew away quickly as the sound of something metallic connecting with tissue echoed around the area.

As the figure walked away from the scene, he decided to check out the time that was present on his watch. As he did so, he noted the time that was present on it. " _ **6.15...huh...**_ " the figure spoke as he stared at his watch. As he did so, the time 6.15AM stayed as in order to make sense of what has happened today as we begin to rewind time...by a long while. Rewinding the actions that have occured today, we cut to a scene of a person sleeping on a bed as the alarm clock next to them rang.

* * *

The person lethargically searched for his alarm clock as he slapped the alarm. " _ **Ughh...6.15AM...Damn you class.**_ " The person moaned as he rose from his bed. His white hair with blond tips was messed up. It needed some brushing down as he stood on the ground and look around a bit in his room. He then hears a knock on a door as he decided to entertain the person in front of his door.

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted to the sight of a girl as she giggled a lot. " _ **Wake up sleepyhead! it's time for school!**_ " The girl said as she had a rather particular feature that was present about her. She had squirrel ears and a tail on her as she smiled at the sleepy person, brushing her brown hair a little as the person merely smiled at her. " _ **Alright Alright Makoto. Give me a moment.**_ " the man said as the squirrel girl named Makoto smiled at his word.

" _ **Alright. You better not be keeping me waiting here again Sora!**_ " Makoto said as Sora merely closed the door with a slight yawn. His life was beginning to go back to a sense of normality as he walked to the bathroom and took off his shirt. As he did so, he saw on the mirror, various scars of a past life that he wished to not remember as he splashed water on his face. " _ **...You're not that person anymore Sora...you are going to be better than that...You have to be better than that...**_ " Sora told himself as he went into the shower and began to take a nice long bath.

* * *

 **The Story of the one known as Error continues forth...as the newest chapter of his life begins...new dangers loom in his path...but at least this time he won't be alone...as two past figures of his life come back into the picture.**

 **The Date: 23 April 2194...6.15AM...**

 **Over 8 months and 7 days to go...**

* * *

 _ **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! And welcome to the latest story of Sora Minakaze! As you can see, this story will be taking place in the Academy and before you go complaining, yes I know I can do this at another Story I have, Academic Surge. But I have decided that I had given enough action and development time in that story, thus why I decided to go straight for a new story instead. So if you do not want to be spoiled, you will have to read both Stories Of The Fated Wind and Academic Surge. If you do not wish to do so, then be warned that a lot of spoilers will be coming your way.**_

 _ **Another thing I will have to say is that this story will contain quite a bit of OC'S as per the normal. So, I have decided this time, I will list who the characters that appear in the chapter and who they belong to. This is not only going to give the OC and their author the acknowledgement they deserve, It feels much more rewarding in the end. Also, I will have to say that if you wish to see more Blazblue Characters, Just keep your eyes peeled for the appearances.**_

 _ **So! before I let you all commence in reading Sora Minakaze's latest journey. I wish to let people know that I do not in any way own Blazblue or any of the other works mentioned in this Fanfic. Their works belong to their respective owners such as Ark System Works owning Blazblue and so on. If they didn't make Blazblue, we wouldn't have one of the most rewarding fighting games I have ever played...that and I would have so included Sora in the main game.**_

 _ **SO! GET READY! FOR A REBELLION TO OCCUR!**_


	2. BLACK 1: Reunion Of Zero

(The first Chapter of the new story! for your enjoyment everyone!)

Bold= English conversations

Bold+Italics= Japanese conversations.

BLACK 1

The scene where our Story takes place is in the Academy, which is located in the 15th Hierarchical city of Torifune. Also known as the Academic Hierarchical city, Torifune is a rather peaceful city where potential recruits of the NOL go to in order to learn essential skills that may save their lives on the field someday. The peace was a nice touch as most of their students go through rough training in order to be ready.

To most students this training would have been considered too harsh as the weather system has been adjusted to simulate Summer, a time where most people would dread going out. This was not the case for one of the students has he has experienced a hot hell like this before while his companion was sweating off like crazy. The other students have opted to lose the signature blazer of the academy which was an azure blue with red and yellow trimming. Instead wearing the school issued outfit.

* * *

" _ **Soooooo hot...I feel like I'm going to die from this heat...**_ " Makoto complained as she desperately tried to loosen up her collar to let in more air into her neck while trying to keep her tie in place. It was still hot for her despite customized shirt not having the sleeves that were present on most of the other students of the academy. " _ **Why does it have to be summer when it's only April!?**_ " Makoto complained as Sora merely looked at her with a weird face as she desperately tried to cool herself off.

" _ **I wonder what you are talking about Makoto? This weather's completely fine.**_ " Sora said as his uniform was rather special. Unlike the other students, Sora recieved a small blazer which barely fits him as it would have killed him. However, he found a use for it now as he wore it around his body like it was a small cape as he modified it to have a small hoodie, making it a mini poncho as he still wore the long sleeve shirt with only a single fold for style. Tied around his black cargo pants and boots was the blazer he has been using this entire time, a black blazer with white and yellow trim as it hid the two silver belts underneath it.

Makoto could only stare at him and his fashion sense as she looked up and down a few times. " _ **Won't you feel hot with that long sleeve shirt and mini-blazer?**_ " Makoto questioned as Sora merely shrugged. The reason why he wore the blazer was because it had the colours of the Academy and his shirt was a pure black shirt. " _ **It could be worse, I could be wearing something much thicker than this actually.**_ " Sora replied as Makoto looked at him weirdly as a small sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.

' _ **Are you serious Sora?...You do know that this is summer right now...**_ ' Makoto thought as Sora noticed the look of confusion on Makoto's face. " _ **Yes Makoto...I know that this is summer, and No I am not psychic.**_ " Sora bluntly said as this shocked Makoto with how sudden his response was. " _ **GEEZ! DON'T DO THAT! IT'S SPOOKY!**_ " Makoto exclaimed in shock as Sora couldn't help but do a small smile at that response. " _ **Not a fan of spooky stuff huh Makoto.**_ " Sora said as Makoto immediately cleared her throat and stood up straight.

" _ **N-NO! Just spooky stuff!**_ " Makoto immediately responded as Sora merely looked at her for a bit. ' _ **That still means you are afraid of being spooked in general Makoto...**_ ' Sora thought as Makoto decided to change the topic. " _ **Oh right! Today's the new intake of students!**_ " she said with excitement as Sora looked at her a bit baffled. " _ **New intake of students? Didn't the Academy already have one?**_ " Sora said as Makoto shook her head. " _ **Well they did, but this is for the main batch of students. We are considered the special batch and they new intake of students are the main batch.**_ " Makoto explained as Sora looked at her a bit blur.

" _ **Alright...I guess that means we are just getting freshmen, that's all.**_ " Sora summarized as Makoto was stunned at how far off he was. ' _ **Did he even get half of my sentence?**_ ' Makoto wondered as the summer heat continued to beat on the two as they made their way to the main doors of the prestigious Academy. " **MAKOTO! THERE YOU ARE! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!** " A girl shouted as Makoto looked forward to where the sound of the voice came. The voice belonged to a blonde haired girl who was wearing the normal summer school uniform with a nice red tie around her neck. Her body was what people would call...Lacking.

" **Hey there NOELLIE!** " Makoto said with excitement as she ran for her friend Noel. Giving her a tight hug as she did so only to get a small smack on the head by a graceful red haired girl. " **How many times have I told you not to run in the school grounds Makoto.** " The red haired girl said as Makoto made a silly face. " **Sorry Tsubaki, I couldn't help it!** " Makoto said as Tsubaki sighed. " **I appreciate how enthutiastic you are when it comes to seeing us...I just wished that you had the same enthutiasm for school in general.** " Tsubaki said as Makoto immediately melted at the mere mention of the work school.

" **NOOOO!...No more school please...Ugh...** " Makoto grumbled as she slumped on Noel's hands. Noel began to panic as Sora just stared at the sight. " **Oh! Morning Sora!** " Noel said as she continued to fan Makoto back to consciousness as Sora merely raised his hand to say hi. " **Hey you guys...where is Hunter right now?** " Sora asked out of curiosity as the red haired boy that was usually with them was not there. Tsubaki merely made a sigh as she pointed her finger to a direction as Sora followed it.

" **AAAAAHHHHHH! That's much better.** " A man said as he was near one of the school provided Ars Magus cool zones as he had half of his shirt unbuttoned, exposing his semi-bone like body as he was wrapped around with some bandages on his chest. " **HUNTER! STOP STANDING OVER THERE AND GET TO CLASS!** " Tsubaki shouted as Hunter Long moaned. " **But Tsubaki!...The heats so Unbearable...** " Hunter moaned as Tsubaki went to him and pinched him at the ears. " **Come on...Class is waiting.** " She said as Hunter merely moaned and allowed her to drag him back to class.

" **AHH! Wait you guys!** " Noel yelled as she began to comedically drag Makoto into the school as Sora just stared at the sight without saying one word. " **W-What just happened...** " Sora wondered as he felt his shoulder get tapped on as he turned around to see a black haired girl who still wore the same uniform as the other girls with no other modifications. " **Morning Sora. How are you doing?** " The girl said as Sora began to recall who the girl's name was.

" **Hello umm...Cajun?** " Sora said as the black haired girl scratched her head as a lavender haired girl with butterfly clips walked next to the black haired girl. " **Oh why hello Sora. So nice to know that you remembered my name.** " The lavender haired girl, Cajun, Said as the black haired girl flustered up a little bit. " **How could you forget about Lady Mai!** " A rather passionate blond haired girl said as her small stature made her seem unintimidating in Sora's eyes.

" **Ahhh. Sorry Shiori, I am still getting used to your names.** " Sora apologized as the blond girl, Shiori, looked at him with a pout as she adjusted her pigtails. The black haired girl, Sora now knows as Mai, gave a small chuckle as she smiled a little bit. " **Oh you guys...Don't worry so much about it. Take your time alright Sora.** " Mai said as Sora just looked at her a little bit weirded out. As they decided to go inside the Academy, Sora stood awkwardly at the entrance once again, he found himself all alone. As he stood there, he couldn't help but feel that sad feeling that the only person who knows his secret is currenty with her friends as he decided to go inside. What is that secret you may wonder?

* * *

 **The secret is that...He is actually a former Mercenary for one of the most terrifying mercenary groups ever...**

* * *

School went by so fast for Sora today, studying diligently everything he could cram into his brain as he walked down the massive hallways of the Academy to the arena. Beside him, was Makoto as she was still dazed trying to digest what she had learned today. " _ **Ughh...this plus this equals...GAHH! WHY IS MATHS SO HARD!**_ " Makoto whined as Sora just looked at her for a second as she held her head out of pained desperation. " _ **You must struggle a lot with maths huh...**_ " Sora said as Makoto looked at him wide eyed.

" _ **How are you not fazed by the devil of the subject!**_ " Makoto shouted as Sora merely shrugged his shoulders. " _ **Well...Maths was important for my mercenary work so we had to learn it in order to survive.**_ " Sora said as Makoto sighed a little bit. " _ **...Even when it comes to beating shit up...you still need maths...How is this possible.**_ " Makoto whined some more as she dropped to her knees in defeat.

Sora couldn't help but feel some sort of pity for Makoto as she must struggle much with maths. " ** _Maybe you need some help with..._** " Before he could even finish his sentence, Makoto bounced to her feet as she looked at Sora with her usual energetic self as she gave him a smile. " _ **Well who cares about that! For the next lesson is Battle class!**_ " Makoto said in excitement as Sora nodded his head. Battle class, a time where he always seems to see a lot of battles occur. Though he had to admit, if he fought against any of them would absolutely destroy them, there are a few people who can survive the onslaught he gives.

* * *

Okay it was not an onslaught but he still admits that most people cannot really handle it. " _ **What's up for battle class today?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto merely grinned as she simply bolted off for the arena, leaving Sora in her dust. " _ **M-MAKOTO!? HEY WAIT UP!**_ " Sora yelled as he ran back for Makoto as everyone noticed their antics. " **Oh boy...there they go again.** " Noel said as the group of girls and one boy noticed their squirrel friend being chased by a white haired boy. " **Seriously...they have to stop running around the hallways.** " Tsubaki said as she sighed at the sight.

" **Well you can't blame them...but they seriously have been close lately...closer than before.** " Mai noted as Cajun merely smiled at her observation. " **Could be a blossoming of love we could be witnessing?** " Cajun said as the group looked at her for a moment before making expressions of shock. " **L-L-L-LOVE!** " Noel nearly squeeled out loudly as she managed to silence herself quickly enough before Makoto picked up what she had said.

" **Yes Noel, Love. Romance.** " Cajun said a bit passionately as it somehow managed to get Shiori riled up as well. " **Yes! Like my everlasting love for Lady Mai!** " Shiori said as she jumped at Mai's body and began pushing herself against it. " **S-Shiori! S-Stop please!** " Mai begged as Hunter couldn't help but turn away from the sight for his safety. As he did so, he noticed Sora and the smile that he had on his face. ' **...Sora Minakaze...I still don't trust you...but it seems like Makoto does.** ' Hunter thought as the rest of the group decided to catch up to our two friends.

* * *

The arena slowly became packed with students, first years to seniors, the arena was set to witness the Academy's newest potentials. Excited to see the latest potential that the Academy had to offer was Makoto, as she got pumped up in her seat watching the empty arena. " **Oh man...I wonder what kind of fights we will get to see today!** " Makoto said in her excitement as Sora merely observed the arena. To him, these were nothing but watered down battles where there was no risk. Well, what did he care for, he would most likely not get picked for what happens whenever he fights against someone.

" **Hey Tsubaki...I'm just curious, why do they keep doing this thing?** " Sora asked as Tsubaki was caught off guard by Sora asking a question. " **W-Well...To be honest, they only became popular when Jin Nii-san was asked to battle one of the students on his first day and did so with grace. Ever since that day, they have decided to host these battles in order to guage the potential of the new students and get them initiated into the Academy.** " Tsubaki explained with such a long explaination that Sora looked at her with quite a blur on his face.

" **...So they do this to test new students.** " Sora crudely summarized as Tsubaki merely held her head and nodded. " **Well...that summary is accurate but...** " Before Tsubaki could continue, Sora had completely ignored her as she had an angry mark on her forehead for being ignored. ' **I Can't believe he would just ignore me after I explained everything for him!** ' She thought as Noel could feel the silent anger her friend make while giving off a very calm expression on her face. ' **Tsubaki's scary when angry...even if she doesn't show it.** ' Noel immediately thought as she shrieked at the thought of Tsubaki snapping at her.

Soon, the crowds of students and their voices were silenced by the booming voice of one teacher. She stood firm in the middle of the arena with the grace and elegance of a woman of such figure as she stroked her fringes of her bunned blond hair. Her blue eyes pierced the hearts of all the students present as they all stood up accordingly in obedience. " **Good afternoon everyone. And welcome to our annual duel between the new freshmen of the year and the current year.** " The woman said as she cleared her throat.

" **I shall be the master of ceremonies for this afternoon, You all can call me Miss Estella.** " Estella said with a voice of confidence as everyone lightly nodded their heads at her words. " **The rules of the initation ceremony are simple, all the first year students will be battling against the new recruits in a one on one duel. The rules are similar as to other lessons that you have in battle class. The objective is not to defeat the new recruits but fight them to the best of your abilities.** " Estella explained as the students nodded at her words before sitting down.

" **By the end of the day, all the first year students would have been finished fighting against the new recruits. And I do not care how injured you are, it is still a must to battle.** " Estella said as all the students moaned, one of them being Hunter Long. " **Oh why...I'm still healing here.** " Hunter moaned as he placed his head gently on his lap while Noel rubbed his back. Makoto on the other had was excited at the fact that she is guaranteed fighting one person. " **This is going to be great! I can't wait to see who are the new students!** " Makoto said in sheer happiness as Sora could only smile at his squirrel friend's enthutiasm.

As soon as Estella walked away from the arena, a man, rather impressive in stature took her place as he wore light gear. " **ALRIGHT STUDENTS! I WILL BE THE REFEREE OF THE MATCHES! SO I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A RUNDOWN OF THE RULES!** " The man boomed as the students began to talk amongst themselves. " **Oh man...it's the coach..."** One student said as the man only known as coach slammed his foot down on the ground to silence the crowd of talking students in a single motion.

" **Firstly...The most important rule to know is that you all will be fighting underneath a dome laced with special ars magus that minimizes the effect of your attacks. This is to prevent you guys from killing each other. The second rule is that ars magus will be limited here, you and your opponents will be allowed to use basic ars magus but anything advanced is not allowed, meaning no barriers.** " Coach explained as Makoto couldn't help but continue grinning at that. " **And finally, You are to pick your weapons from the racks here, no personal weapons for this set of matches.** "

* * *

After his rather long explanation, Coach cleared his throat before calling for out for student after student for the various matches that occur. Everyone watched in awe not only at their current batch of first year students, but the potential new students that were showing up left and right. From the spectacular matches that were had to the various feats of ars magus shown to the teachers, despite all of the restrictions given to them, the new students were doing well against their older first years.

Amongst the new students was a caramel haired student who is a familiar face in the older students who were not from the first year batch. " **Oh man she's back...** " One person said as the gossip surrounding her was rather juicy indeed. " **Yeah...the cat witch...** " another student called as the topaz blue eyes of the student immediately pierced the two gossiping students as she had finished her match with her opponent which she swiftly defeated with only a bow and arrow. Walking away from the arena, the other students tried to relax as she took her seat by the side of the arena reserved for the new students, getting attention as she took them with grace.

Later in the day, a red haired man was the next attention grabbing student. He had a rather unique appearance despite the red hair being a noticeable one. He was a beastkin, but one that most people were unfamiliar with. He had rather sharp nails with scaly skin at certain parts of his body as he sat back at his own seat with a disinterested sigh. " **W-What kind of beastkin is he?** " A student asked out of curiosity as he stared at the person's tail.

The tail was the one thing that stood out the most. It too was scaly but it had a rather red appearance to it, as if it was on fire as the man noticed the students looking at him. " **L-Lets just ignore him please.** " the student's friend begged as they went on their business ignoring the guy. As soon as they did, the man merely breathed a little before closing his eyes to ignore them. ' **These people act like they never saw a dragon before...I can't blame them at all.** ' the man thought as he decided to watch the arena as the day slowly ended with the fights ending rather normally...well most of them.

* * *

" **Ughhh...Is it almost over?** " Hunter moaned a little as he rubbed his ribs a little bit. He had to go out and fight against a student today and it was not a fun experience for him to say the least. It was less fighting the student and more having to do so while he was still rather injured. He stretched himself a little bit on the the opposite end of the spectrum was Sora, who this entire time, had not been picked yet as the final match of the day loomed on them.

" **Alright everyone...today's final match shall be different from the matches that you all have seen today.** " Coach said as everyone wondered what could have been such a difference that Sora had to be the last one to fight. Sora however didn't care because he knew whoever they were going to send, as long as he focused on the match and didn't get cocky, he will still find a way to win. ' _ **Maybe I should just take a small nap...the day's almost over anyways.**_ ' Sora thought as he slowly closed his eyes while yawning.

As he did so, he couldn't help but feel the weariness of the lack of sleep he had been suffering from lately take effect within him. Ever since he remembered everything about himself, he always has the most vivid of dreams, dreams that not only keep him up in the middle of the night, they also prevent him from getting much sleep in the first place so any time he could use to close his eyes not only help him to get rest, it also helps him to focus on the better things in life. Is it a good thing to do so? Not really, there is many other methods to get enough rest.

As he continued to close his eyes, he heard the crowd oohed a little bit when the coach announed the last contestants of the day. Ignoring the sounds of the crowd, Sora just wanted to continue closing his eyes in peace as coach cleared his throat. " **Woah...another fox?...I hope he's not like that other fox.** " One student said as it caught Sora's attention, but not enough to deem it neccesary to open his eyes. " **Yeah...that must be tough luck for the girl next to him huh?** " His friend said as this too didn't grab his attention. What shocked Sora the most is what occurs next.

* * *

Coach: **ALRIGHT EVERYONE SILENCE! Now...You two, introduce yourselves to everyone here.**

?: **H-H-Hello...M-M-My name is...M-M-Marcus B-B-Brown...and the person next to me is C-C-Chikacho Brown.**

Sora: **(Marcus Brown...and...CHIKACHO!?)**

* * *

The moment Sora realized the name of those two people, his eyes immediately open wide in shock. As he did so, he saw the two people on the arena as he stared at them with wide eyes. One person was a fox beastkin as he had a rather pathetic posture as his tail attempted to stick it's way through the between of his legs. His brown fox ears were pressing down on his head in shyness as he wore the normal outfit of the NOL Academy minusing the jacket as his eyes closed tightly.

The other person was wearing a modified version of the school uniform as her coat was a red blazer with yellow trim. Her black long hair was tied to a ponytail to the side as her red eyes scanned around the arena. Nobody could see her mouth because she had a red scarf covering her face as Sora continued to stare in shock as Makoto noticed the shock in Sora's face. "Sora? What's wrong?" Makoto asked out of curiosity as Sora began to stutter greatly.

"I-I-It's...It's them...I can't believe it." Sora said in disbelief as the others noticed the shock on Sora's face as the coach pointed his finger at him. "SORA MINAKAZE! YOU ARE UP!" he shouted as Sora stayed silent for a moment, everyone staring at him Makoto included. Makoto, with her sharp and keen beastkin eyes then saw something for a split second that stunned her. Sora grinning widely as he stood up and slowly made his way to the arena.

Sora himself couldn't contain his excitement as Marcus and Chikacho noticed him making his way to the arena. They themselves couldn't believe what they were seeing as Sora then sped up and leapt off the railings of the arena to the ground as he grabbed a greatsword which had a small katana attached to the sheath and made his way to the arena. " **He seems rather eager.** " Tsubaki noted as everyone in the arena felt the air suddenly change around them.

Standing right in front of the two people, a sense of nostalgia began to envelop the three of them as the coach began to explain the rules. " **The rules are simple for this one. There will be no ring outs...no limits placed as suggested by these two students. The objective will be to knock each other out or run the time out, that is simple.** " the coach said as everyone in the arena were shocked to hear what he had said. For Sora though, he was just excited as everyone saw Marcus suddenly change.

No long was he cowering greatly, he was actually standing straight with a smile on his face. Chikacho herself pulled up the scarf she was wearing a bit up as Sora smiled at the two of them. " **You two...It really is you...** " Sora said quietly for the two of them to hear as they caught on to what he had said. " **It sure is...Nii-san...** " Marcus said quietly as Chikacho herself looked at Sora with a more serious expression in her eyes. " **No more talk master...let our weapons do the talking.** " Chikacho said as well with a quiet voice.

Sora smiled at his two friends as Makoto sensed something light that was happening in the arena as she couldn't help but feel that something was weird. Then, she sees all three of them suddenly become serious and go into fighting positions as everyone were surprised to see Sora of all people become serious. " **You three ready!...** " The coach said as all three of them nodded their heads. Not a single word of dialogue was said as the coach said the words that start the battle between an infamous squad and their members...

* * *

 **THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!...**

 **Date: 23 April 2196**

 **Last known time: Unknown...**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I know it's not much action but if you have been with me for a while, you will know that it is worth the wait! This story is just starting after all. Anyhow I should let people know that there are OC's appearing in this fanfic and I will give their owners their shoutout when they do appear. In fact, let's do that right now.**

 **Marcus and Chikacho belong to OrangeTabby101, who I have adopted the characters from. If you do not know what adoption is, it is when an author entrusts their work to another OC to continue their work. I have to thank her for creating these characters in the first place, otherwise there wouldn't have been a squad like the one Sora joined as a Mercenary.**

 **Hunter Long belongs to a good friend of mine, RedBlackFlame17. he and I work on these fics together and he sure helps me to get more ideas for my works! He does write but even I don't really know when he updates but when he does I will be sure to let you guys know!**

 **Also, there are other OC's that are hinted in this Fanfic but I want to give them proper introductions later in the story! So keep your eyes out for them! Also, I have decided to make it easier for you guys to read the conversations that occur between Sora and the group. In the last year, I usually wrote the conversations in their normal font and only introduced a different font style for Japanese conversations. I noticed that in one of my Reviews for Academic Surge that one person just struggled to read the conversations that occured. though he changed his author name, Shirou Fujimura, I am giving you a shout out because you are the person who inspired this change.**

 **If you find that anything about my work troubles you, I will not hesitate to take in your problems and try my best to fix them. I will not however tolerate any unnecssary comments that go like, "THIS FIC SUCKS AND BLAH BLAH BLAH", That will not be tolerated in anybody's work. I will always give people a fair review to their works and not bash them. So please be civil in the reviews section.**

 **Now that I have said what I wish to say, I shall welcome you all to the BLACK Rebellion and now... HOW WILL THIS MATCH BETWEEN MEMBERS OF THE INFAMOUS SQUAD DUKE IT OUT!? DOES SORA STILL HAVE IT IN HIM TO FIGHT AGAINST TWO OF HIS COMRADES!? WELL! TUNE IN TO FIND OUT!**


	3. BLACK 2: The First Zero Clash

( Here you go guys! The second BLACK! Enjoy! )

Bold= Normal conversations

Bold+Italics= Japanese conversations if they ever show up. just to let people know

BLACK 2

Now as have known...all battles need to start off somewhere, regardless of what the reasons may be. Whether you fight for money, power, peace, they all began with some sort of famous last word said by either one or both participants. In this case, it is no acception as the stage looms over a group of people in an arena filled with some of the elites of this world. The words that will begin this particular battle are...

* * *

 **THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!... REBEL 1...ACTION!**

* * *

The moment those words were said, the freshmen, Marcus and Chikacho brown and the student, Sora Minakaze, charged at each other in blinding speeds. It was amazing for the people watching to see as people could barely see what happened. One moment, they were there, the next, they disappeared. " **They disappeared! What an amazing development!** " Cajun said in her shock as everyone else just realized what she had said.

" **Where are they!? Does anybody have eyes on them!** " One of the students said as everyone began to focus their attention on trying to find the people dueling. Even the teachers were struggling to find them and they were right in the heart of the battle. " **Do you see them Miss Emma?!** " Coach said as Estella shook her head. " **They moved so fast that my eyes barely registed their actions...it's like they know each other.** " Estella said as Coach could only nod his head as suddenly, his eye caught a view of a clash as he pointed at the direction.

As they did so, Sora had been observing his two foes this entire time as he stared at them in the eyes. These were not the ordinary foes that he face in the academy so far, these people know him better than anyone in this arena, even Makoto didn't know much about them as he hasn't had the chance to tell her about them yet. They were Marcus Brown and Chikacho, members of his former mercenary squad The Code Zero Squadron.

Marcus Brown, the former scout of the group. He was a rather weird one when he first met him, to be honest, he was more of a wimp rather than a mercenary which baffled him how he was in the group in the first place. However, he is a strong combatant with the use of his weapon that flows with his emotions, EMPTY. He seems to be in control of his emotions as EMPTY was in his hands, the translucent blade yet to be revealled as it looks more like a handle than a blade. Sora knew that whatever he did over 2 years, worked.

Chikacho on the other hand is a rather different story, Joining the Code Zero Squadron after being disowned and nearly executed by her own ninja clan, she has decided to serve him as gratitude for sparing her life. She is quick and nimble, something that a Spider beastkin has to their advantage. Yes, she is a Spider beastkin and a rare one in fact as she looks just as much as a human with the only exception being the small fangs beside her mouth which is why she has a scarf covering her mouth. She will not hesistate to challenge him even if he was her master so Sora couldn't help but feel excited.

' _ **Words are useless right now... action always speaks louder anyways.**_ ' Sora thought as he moved forward after running around for a bit, slamming the greatsword right in front of them, forcing Marcus and Chikacho to split up for a brief moment. Pulling the katana out of the sheath, he then went after Marcus, temporarily leaving the greatsword and it's cover on the ground for the time being as he began to attack Marcus with various slashes. Not only did Marcus dodge them with ease, he also counter attacked between those dodges forcing Sora to dodge as well.

As he did so, he felt a presence from behind as he quickly parried an attempt from Chikacho to attack him from the back while he focused on Marcus with her kunai. Kicking her back, Sora looked forward to see Marcus getting ready to cast a spell as he tried to look at his face to see what emotion was present on it. Deciding not to let him cast it right now, he leapt forward and did a sliding kick right at Marcus's chest.

Marcus saw this at the last moment and raised his arms to guard, taking in the impact of Sora's kick as he slid on the ground greatly. ' **Nii-san's kick...It's stronger now!** ' Marcus thought for a second as he saw Sora charging straight for him once again. As he did so, he grabbed the greatsword that was stabbed on the ground swiftly, removing the sheath at the same time as he swung it sideways right for him, all with one hand.

Concentrating hard, Marcus could feel the happiness within him that he was able to meet Sora again as he soon began to channel it through his fingers. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew from them, forcing the swing of Sora's greatsword down to the ground instead. ' _ **Instant! That's new!**_ ' Sora thought as everyone saw dust kick up in a spot as they finally saw Sora and Marcus. " **There they are!** " Noel said in surprise, pointing her finger at the general direction as everyone focused on the scene.

Everyone was amazed at what they saw as the scene finally became clear. Sora was staring down on Marcus but much to the surprise of the crowd, the cowardly nervous fox that they saw earlier was now smiling even at the sight of such power. People were wondering how he was doing it, as they themselves could feel the intensity that Sora was emiting from him right now. " **This aura...It feels so...intense.** " Tsubaki said as everyone start going at the edge of their seats. As they did so, Sora slowly began to smile as he did a shoulder tackle to create distance between himself and Marcus.

" **Not bad...DODGE THIS!** " Sora suddenly yelled as this got Marcus's guard up as he readied his blade to intercept. Sora wanted to do this as he moved quickly to Marcus's blind spot, his back as Sora delivered a swift kick right at Marcus's back, sending him crashing to the wall. Normally, this would knock out any normal person, but Marcus, being used to this, pried himself off the wall as he winced a little bit. ' **that's just sneaky Nii-san... he hasn't lost his touch.** ' Marcus thought as Sora felt something get caught on his back, making him turn around.

As he turned, Chikacho came in with her foot in the air, sucessfully kicking him in the forehead as she did a twirl at the air. She then released her webs which to the normal eye look like white string as she wrapped them around his shoulders, releasing herself like a catapult as she attempted to kick Sora to the ground. He reacted according by using the force of the webs against her, forcing her to snap her webs as she landed on the ground with grace. The action as abrupt it began suddenly came to a standstill as the crowd saw that the three of them were staring each other down.

" **What's up with them? They just stopped all of a sudden...** " Mai said as everyone in the room didn't even dare speak a single word as silence greeted the arena for the first time. Coach and Estella themselves were stunned by the silence as Shiori slowly shifted on her seat, observing the scene with sharp eyes. ' **Those moves that Chikacho did...they aren't average one bit...** ' Shiori noted as everyone noticed the three of them started strafing, never once prying their eyes away from each other as Hunter smelt something in the air that caught his nose.

' **This smell...it can't be...more blood?** ' Hunter thought as he stared at the arena, his nose aching at the smell of blood. It was so painful to smell that he held his head and leaned on his seat. " **Hunter? Are you alright?** " Noel asked as Hunter merely looked at her and just nodded. " **Don't worry about me. I will be alright.** " Hunter said as he smiled at her, just to help reassure Noel as she slowly turned around the arena, worried for her friend and family butler, not knowing what she should say. Hunter wondered what was going in the arena as he refocused his gaze back at the arena.

* * *

Sora couldn't help but feel excitement build up within him. Was he thirsting for battle like a rapid dog? No, he felt completely fine about that and battle actually felt tiring. Is it because he was finally being challenged? Was he really looking for a challenge...Not in the first place anyways. Sora was just excited because of one thing and one thing alone. " **This is going to be great...Marcus...Chikacho!** " Sora yelled as he went straight for Chikacho as he with ease, used the sheer weight of the greatsword to swing himself forward in such a violent manner.

" **Looks like you are not the only one who can use greatswords like that with one hand.** " Cajun noted as Hunter merely nodded at Cajun's words. Sora then used the momentum of the maneuever to thrust himself right at Chikacho at point blank. Chikacho got ready to dodge the move but Marcus beat her to it as he used the wind to redirect Sora's attack to the ground, stabbing the katana deep into the ground until the handle was flat with the ground itself.

" **My turn.** " Chikacho said as she revealled two kunais and spun the kunais with ease, spinning them right in front of Sora as he had no choice but to dodge the attack. Grabbing the greatsword once again, he held it firmly in two hands as he slashed with force horizontally. Chikacho seeing this, swerved her body by the right as she managed to nick Sora's knee with her spinning kunai trick. Not only was it effective, it was also rather painful as Sora had to hold it at a moment. " **Now!** " Chikacho said suddenly as Marcus understood what she had said to him as he readied Empty in his hand once more.

This time instead of thinking of the good times he spent with Sora, he slowly felt sadness as he remembered all the hardships they had to endure only to be unrewarded for their efforts on multiple occasions. As he did so, he felt something within himself surge like a wave as he sent it right for Sora. Sora seeing this, immediately raised his guard as It crashed onto his greatsword's blunt side. It was enough to push him continuously as he struggled to stay upright from the water pressure.

As he did so, Chikacho used this as a way to flank behind him and strike his exposed back with her kunais in a raking motion. Sora immediately keeled as he felt the pain surge like a hot iron but stood his ground. Despite this however, he had lost awareness about what was going on for that moment as he soon felt the wave of water disappear and soon a pulsing red heat surging above him. Looking above, he saw a huge flamethrower of a fire coming for him as he raised his guard up to stop the attack.

As he did so, Sora felt the heat surge as he protected most of his body from the attack. It however found it's mark as the greatsword's blade began to turn red hot red, travelling up to the handle and searing his hand. Not wanting to release the blade, Sora used the other hand to grasp it however this was what they wanted as Marcus came crashing down, flames still hot on EMPTY as he slammed it at Sora's guard. The attack itself was not the hardest it could have been but it was enough to completely destroy the blade into millions of pieces.

As this was happening, Chikacho used her webs to stick on Sora's shoulders. As she did so, she propelled herself forward directly at him, stabbing her kunais deep into his shoulders, not enough to permanently damage them but enough to force him to release the greatsword handle. She was not done however as she then used the webs to swing Sora into the air despite her small frame, using a judo stance to do so. As Marcus saw this, he readied EMPTY as he began to channel wind once more but to Sora's surprise, it also began to mix with water. ' _ **TWO ELEMENTS AT THE SAME TIME!?**_ ' Sora thought as Marcus sent a massive torrential tornado smash Sora hard until he crashed right at the wall near the teachers as it cracked heavily.

The students couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. An elemental caster whose various elements were unmatched and a person who moved just as fast as Sora and may even be even more tricker as well. The teachers themselves were wondering how it was even possible for two students to be this well trained before their beginnings in the Academy. " **We sure have been getting some rather gifted combatants this year huh Emma**." Coach said as Estella merely nodded her head.

" **That I agree with you...it just makes me wonder if there is more than meets the eye with those two...and Minakaze as well.** " Estella said as Coach agreed with her statement. " **Want me to do some digging up with those three? You know that my previous job was intelligence.** " Coach said as Estella smiled. " **Why that will be great. Just keep it between us however, whatever we may find about these three...may come to bite us if we are not careful.** " Estella said as Coach noted her worry. They soon hear the tornado subside as Sora crashed to the ground, not moving but still clearly alive as his finger twitched a little bit.

He was breathing heavily, having been forced to take the full force from that attack. Sora felt the weight of that attack as he realized how much they have grown without him knowing. Coach wanted to head to the arena but he saw the eyes of Marcus and Chikacho and immediately stopped. " **Why are you stopping? Declare the match over.** " Estella said as Coach just looked at the scene for a bit before shaking his head. " **It's not over yet Emma...look.** " Coach said as everyone in the arena saw Sora stand up shakily, supporting himself with his knees and panting heavily

" **You two...are good...really good.** " Sora said as Marcus merely smirked at the sight. " **You sure are hard to take down huh...Sora.** " Marcus said as Chikacho herself was still impressed at her master's long lasting durability. " **Is this all you can do though...your weapons are gone.** " Chikacho said as Sora merely shook his head. " **Oh don't worry you two...I am not done...not by a long shot.** " Sora said as he finally caught enough air to stabilize himself. Standing up straight, Sora closed his eyes as he stretched his hands backwards.

Everyone presumed with the way he stretched his hands, he was going to reach for the arm blades that are easy to carry around. The group saw this as Makoto herself made this guess herself. Her eyes then caught onto something that was interesting as she was grateful for her sharp beastkin eyes sometimes. As she looked closer, she saw that small silver lines were coming out of them as Sora had his eyes closed and began to mutter out a special chant. Sora himself had been practicing the use of ars magus but not any ars magus. He cannot use ars magus normally because of something in his body that rejects the process, the ars magus he uses comes from deep within him and comes out in the most dire of times. Recently however, he found it easier to control as he began chanting something out.

* * *

 _ **Arise... from the depths of my body and spirit...a power that is not only unimaginable...it is me and me alone. From the depth of my soul...give me the strength to defeat anything that stands in my way...**_

 _ **Soul Drive...Engage!**_

* * *

As Sora said this creed, Silver lines begin to emerge from his body as the first years recognised what was happening. " **H-Hey...Aren't those the same lines we saw in that fight a few months ago!?** " One student said in panic as his friend nodded in fear. " **Y-Y-Yeah...what the hell man, is he going to go berserk again!?** " his friend wondered as he quaked on his seat. The banter of the first years intrigued the red tailed beastkin as he looked at one of them, looking for answers. The one only known as the Cat Witch was interested in this as well as she began to listen to what the red tailed beastkin was going to say to a first year.

* * *

Red Tailed Beastkin: **Hey you...what is with everyone. They look like they are seeing a ghost.**

First Year: **O-Oh yeah...You weren't here when it happened...you see...a month ago, that first year on the ground, Sora, created those same lines as well.**

Cat Witch: **Created those same lines? What do you mean by that?**

Red Tailed Beastkin: **And why are you interested in this?**

Cat Witch: **We all have to be interested in certain things now. Am I right?**

Red Tailed Beastkin: **...You have a point...answer the lady already.**

First Year: **W-W-Well...For some reason...he became faster and nearly killed the person he was fighting. Everything was so blur that none of us really know what happened...we just know...when those lines emerge...it's just scary to see.**

* * *

The moment the first year finished his sentence, a giant seal appeared right behind Sora as it shattered. Estella herself immediately acted by reaching for the stop button. Before she could do so, the coach stopped her hand. " **What the hell you think you are doing! You know how much we don't know about that Ars Magus! Hell he even went berserk once from it!** " Estella said as the coach merely shook her head. " **Estella...look at those two...** " Coach merely said as she did so. What she saw was just surprising.

Marcus and Chikacho were not afraid or nervous, they stood their ground. They were ready to fight whoever was in front of them, their eyes were like that of steel. Makoto, having not said a word this entire fight realized it herself as she finally said something. " **Those two...they aren't scared of him at all.** " the moment she uttered those words, everyone in the group was stunned to hear that as two other students that had just arrived and took their seats heard her words. One was a fox beastkin as she sounded like a person that was more cranky than normal, the other, a bull beastkin who remained calm and composed despite what was happening.

" **Oh hey Vix and Bart. What took you two so long?** " Hunter wondered as the fox beastkin, Vix, merely grunted. " **Look man, I would rather skip this boring stuff than watch this. But after hearing that Sora's going to get his ass kicked, I wouldn't have it any other way.** " Vix said as Hunter couldn't help but scratch his head at what was told to him by her. " **We were just busy with some extra work. That's all.** " Bart said as Hunter realized what Bart had said and nodded his head. " **I see, that sure is rough Bart.** " Hunter said as Vix leaned on her seat.

As everyone continued to observe the scene, Marcus and Chikacho focused on Sora as they felt a sense of nostalgia staring at this form. Before they could say a word however, Sora immdiately disappeared, making them look left and right out of alertness. Before they could react, Sora immediately did a kick to Marcus's chin while punching Chikacho hard on the stomach to stagger her. As they struggled, Sora dashed up to the air and gave a hard kick right to Marcus's back.

" _ **Abare u~indoshia.**_ " Sora yelled as Marcus went flying straight to Chikacho, landing on top of her with great force, causing heavy cracking on the ground as he made the arena shake as everyone felt the force of that attack. " **I...Impossible...it actually became stronger!?** " Makoto said in shock as everyone looked at the dust cloud that formed after the attack. Nobody was ready for what they had just seen. As they did so, Sora landed on the ground, the silver lights traced around his body surging forth as he stared at the sight. People thought he had already had this match on the bag but much to everyone's shock, Sora did not let up his guard as his eyes were serious, something that nobody has ever seen.

" **Sora's...Not relaxing at all.** " Tsubaki said as the dust cloud finally settled, revealling that Marcus and Chikacho were on their feet, though not badly affected, were breathing hard. " **Not bad...Not bad at all Sora...This is a challenge I have been waiting for.** " Chikacho said seriously as she opened up her jacket to reveal even more kunais. Marcus himself felt happy as he looked at him matching the seriousness Sora was making. Marcus smiled as he held EMPTY tighter on his hand. " **This is great Nii-san...I have always waited for the day...I could test my current self against you.** " Marcus said, as EMPTY began to glow brightly, revealing the translucent blade to the people in the arena.

" **I can believe it...just who are these people...** " Estella said as nobody could believe what was happening right now. Were these people in the Arena really normal people? Or do they have some hidden past that they do not know. The group above were just as much in disbelief as Shiori herself began to wonder what was happening. ' **I need to gather more information about these people...there is too much stuff we do not know about them that I do not like.** ' Shiori thought as everyone knew one thing.

* * *

 **This battle was far from over...as the second Rebel began...**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I honestly did not expect this fight to go on longer than it did. It seemed so short in my mind as I thought of it originally but now that I have written this, I have decided to split it to two chapters, not only to give you guys some breathing room. It also will allow me to give you guys the best possible fight. I always strive to give my readers the best possible quality for their enjoyment. If you all feel that this fight is going too long, then I am sorry. I just hope that you guys are not being annoyed by the conversations between the fight. Let me know how you feel about that in general.**

 **NOW THEN! WHO WILL WIN THIS FIGHT BETWEEN A LEGENDARY SQUADRON! A FORMER RETIRED MERCENARY WHOSE FAMED IN THE ARENA FOR REASONS THAT ARE NOT GOOD?! OR THE NEWEST ADDITIONS OF THE ACADEMY WHO KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE HOW HE FIGHTS! WHOEVER WINS IT WILL BE ONE TO WATCH! SO STAY TUNED AND ENJOY!**!

 _ **Abare u~indoshia=**_ **Rampaging Wind Shear**


	4. BLACK 3: The Second Zero Clash

(P.S A new BLACK Chapter has arrived! Also, before I continue on, I forgot to let people know that the OC's Vix and Bart do not belong to me but actually come from RedBlackFlame17. I apologize to him for not letting people know who they belong to. But after that, let the Rebellion continue.)

BLACK 3

* * *

 **Last time on BLACK Rebellion...**

* * *

 **Sora Minakaze, A student of the Famous NOL Academy, is currently in battle with two people of his past. The opponents he was facing, Marcus Brown, A fox beastkin and Chikacho, A spider Beastkin. Both are strong opponents of their own right but were also his old Squadmates from a time he wished he could forget. As they proved how strong they are, Sora has decided to go all out against them by unleasing an ars magus that only the three of them were familiar...and this ars Magus is only own as...**

 **The Soul Drive.**

 **And Now...The Rebellion Continues.**

* * *

The tension present in the arena was that of a western shootout. Nobody dare to even utter a single breath of air as Sora had finally done it. He was in the same state that everyone had seen one month ago as bright silver lines flowed from his body, his eyes glowing the same silver. Marcus and Chikacho got ready themselves as they dusted off the attack that he had just delivered to them in this state. They have seen this form multiple times but never had to fight against it. "Any ideas how we should deal with this?" Marcus said as Chikacho simply shook her head.

Before they could even think up of a proper plan to deal with such power, Sora made his first move. Dashing right ahead in a speed that they were not used to seeing, Sora slid on the ground like he was playing baseball, aiming directly for Marcus's knee. Getting struck at his knee, Marcus slid to the ground as Sora went after Chikacho next with a series of fast and furious punches. Dodging them with some difficulty, Chikacho managed to force Sora to stop attacking by striking his chest with the palm of her hand.

To her shock, Sora had somehow raised his guard as he slid on the ground, digging on his heels to stop. Marcus managed to recover from that attack as he he held them for a second. " **Are you alright Marcus?** " Chikacho asked in worry as Marcus smiled. " **It's alright, we have taken worse from him...let's just focus on this.** " The moment he said that, Chikacho felt a sense of reassurement in his voice as Sora did not let up, charging straight for them once more.

Marcus then ran forward to intercept Sora's charge as He concentrated his emotions onto EMPTY as he began form a small wind despite not feeling happy in his current state. This surprised Sora as Marcus swung forward with a strong force, forcibly blowing him back on his feet as Marcus noticed. ' **I am not the same person I was before Nii-san...I have learnt a few new tricks over the years as well!** ' Sora thought as he pointed EMPTY forward and released a current of water that nearly struck him as Sora ducked his head to dodge said attack.

Not letting up on his pressure, Marcus continued to release out a steady stream of water missiles as Chikacho did not want him to waste the pressure that they have gained from this as she charged for Sora as well, readying her kunais in the process. As soon as she did, she began to attack him with various slices at areas that are meant to distract him, slicing at his thigh which was successful but didn't give him a deep enough gash to really slow him down. As he felt the attack, Sora vanished as he decided to take it to the air. Appearing in the air, Chikacho chased after him, throwing kunais right at him.

It is harder than what it looks in the movies as Sora twisted his body to dodge the various sized kunais tossed right at him. Despite the speed increase he had, Chikacho had tossed them close enough to nullify the advantage his speed gave him in dodging said attacks, knicking him at various parts of his body. Chikacho finally managed to close in on him, spinning her kunais rapidly on multiple fingers to slice at him. Seeing this, Sora did a heel kick right at her wrist to attempt to disarm one set of her kunais which was successful.

As he continued to get some distance in the air, Chikacho secretly pulled on strings she had kept hidden in her wrist, launching them right at Sora with her fast reflexes. Raising his guard, Sora managed to block most of the attacks delivered to him as their feet soon land on the ground. As they did so, Marcus charged right for Sora, extending the range of his sword EMPTY into a katana sized fire blade. The expression on his face was not suggesting of pure anger but more of a calm happiness as he fueled the fires with the wind emiting from the blade itself.

' _ **Marcus can combine two elements into his blade**_ _ **now**_ _ **!?**_ ' Sora thought as Marcus swung at his face with force. Not only was it much lighter, if the fires touched him even once, they will spread around his clothes until he stopped, dropped and rolled which he would have no time for. Focusing a little bit, Sora dashed backwards in high speed as Marcus attempted to strike him at the same time which failed in the end. It did however managed to strike his shoe, something that told Marcus was almost close.

Standing still once more, they did not move yet again. Tactics were beginning to flow into their minds. Sora has the speed advantage but the addition of two people who know each other well nullify the advantages that speed might have. Marcus and Chikacho know Sora and how he would think but did not know what kind of experience he may have gained over the span of two years. They knew well however that they could not prolong the fight for too much otherwise it will end in a draw, and that is the one result they wish to avoid at all costs.

As if they were thinking in unison, they both said to themselves, ' **THIS MATCH WON'T END WITH A TIE THAT'S FOR SURE!** ' as soon as they said that, Marcus began to form a water whip which due to the attributes of the wind present with his emotions began to flow freely. Snapping it forward, He tried to wrap it around Sora as he dashed away. Expecting this in a way, Marcus twisted his wrist to change the direction of where the whip went. This time, he managed to wrap it around Sora's ankles tugging on it to make him slip mid dash.

As he did so, Chikacho went up to him and delivered a series of kicks leading up to a kick that sent him crashing to the wall. Not letting him up, Marcus pulled the whip back to drag Sora along the ground with ease. To their surprise however, he looked like he had taken a minimal amount of damage despite their fantastic teamwork and coordination. Not being discouraged by this however, they both continued their assault, slamming Sora to the ground as hard as he could before dismissing the whip.

Chikacho then leapt onto Marcus's shoulder in order to give herself more air time. As she did so, she began to toss multiple kunais attached with special tags on them as Marcus allowed his anger to take over fully, fueling EMPTY with hot flames that became red hot. Pointing the blade forward, he released it all out as a huge ball of flame that struck the tags, creating a brilliant explosion that covered Sora's area, surprising everyone as Makoto got of her seat out of worry.

While Sora was within the flaming area, he could hear the sounds of something he dreads hearing everyday, the sounds of the people he either killed or got killed years ago. Their moans and cries of pain echoed into his ear as he heard the one voice that always saddens him greatly. " _ **I'm Sorry...Little bro.**_ " a female voice said as he clenched his fist gently. The flames didn't harm him as he had expected due to the protection given to him by the silver aura, much to his surprise. He still didn't want to hang around the flames for too long as he began to breathe in too much of the fire's smoke.

Dashing out into the open once again, he began to breathe heavily as everyone in the arena saw the silver lines having wrapped themselves around him to protect him, some portion of his clothes having a bit of char present in them. Marcus and Chikacho were glad that their plan worked as they knew the weakness of the Soul Drive Ars Magus that Sora uses as the silver line disperesed from his body, his hair covering his right eye and his left eye returning back to their brilliant yellow once more as the crowd was just stunned at what happened.

* * *

" **The ars magus...They made it disappear!** " A student at the crowd said as everyone slowly began to let out a cheer out of excitement. Estella and the coach themselves were surprised at what had just happened as they no longer paid attention to how much time was left for the battle as they got into it themselves, not because they were excited but the intrigue that they had before was now increasing with even more mysteries to figure out with themselves.

As they did so, the group above were just as amazed as what had happened. " **Who are these people...their teamwork is just unbelievable!** " Tsubaki said in her shock as Noel herself was confused as to what she could be feeling right now. " **YEAH! KICK HIS ASS!** " Vix shouted out in excitement as Bart merely looked at her and calmly sighed. " **Vix...please do show a bit more restraint even if the person you are shouting against is your rival.** " Bart calmly said, pushing his red glasses to his eyes.

Mai herself was focused at what was happening right now as she noticed Cajun was taking notes. " **Why are you taking notes right now Cajun?** " Mai asked as she closed her notebook with a small smile present on her face. " **It appears that ars magus Sora can use has a fatal flaw.** " Cajun says as everyone looked at her intrigued at what she had said. They became curious at the words she had said as Hunter decided to ask for the group as he noticed their expressions of wonder in their eyes.

* * *

Hunter: **What do you mean by a fatal flaw Cajun.**

Cajun: **Well, you remember your battle with him a month ago?**

Noel: **Y-You mean the one where He and Hunter fought in this same arena?**

Mai: **Oh! That was the first time it came out didn't it?**

Cajun: **Why yes, in that fight, I managed to notice something rather intriguing. During that entire fight, Sora was taking in continuous breaths.**

Tsubaki: **Isn't that normal though? Maybe he was getting his air back. He is quite the aggressive fighter as I have noticed.**

Cajun: **That is correct to assume Tsubaki, so I observed how he breathed and I noticed it was actually deep breathes. This means that ars magus requires him to take deep breaths to allow it to maintain it's form. The fire that Marcus and Chikacho made was to cut him off from his oxygen long enough to force him out of his ars magus. It's quite genius I have to say.**

* * *

As Cajun finished explained what she has observed, her logic was sound and accurate as Hunter himself actually nodded. " **Yeah...I noticed that when I started using fire attacks, he found it hard to concentrate the ars magus."** He said as everyone looked at him once again in the arena. Sora stood up straight once more as he was no longer in the state that he was in a few minutes ago. Makoto didn't know what she should be feeling right now as she felt that he was finally pushed to the corner. Then...something unexpected happened, something so unexpected that even she couldn't believe happened.

* * *

 **Sora Minakaze...began to laugh...**

 **Sora Minakaze laughed hysterically.**

* * *

This bewildered everyone as Marcus and Chikacho were unsettled to the laugh as he held his face with his hands, laughing harder onto it before finally calming down. " **Marcus...Chikacho...This is just great...I finally have a challenge!** " Sora said as he grinned before charging for them once again. Chikacho was quick to react as she tossed a few kunais right at him as he grabbed them blade side without hesitation and dodging the extras. Spinning the kunais at his hand, he looked at them with serious eyes as they knew that even without the ars magus, he was just as tough as they both charged in unison.

Reversing the grip on the kunais to grip on the handles once again, Sora parried the various attacks that Marcus and Chikacho attempted to deliver while using the palm of his bloody hands to push back any attempts for close quarter combat or CQC. Sora then countered one attack delivered by the both of them as he slammed the blunt side of the kunais right at their foreheads to stun them for a moment. After doing so, he focused on Marcus as he successfully managed to disarm him off EMPTY.

Before he could do anything about that, Chikacho managed to recover from the attack she had received and grabbed EMPTY in mid air and thrust it right for his leg. Though her aim is true, Sora was quick to react as he stomped at her attack mid thrust, resulting in EMPTY being stabbed onto the ground. Getting a palm for their hard work, Sora charged for the unarmed Marcus as he got ready to fight hand to hand despite not specializing in it.

A series of quick strikes and blows flew Marcus's way as he clumsily dodged most of them. Seeing Chikacho sneak behind Sora and grabbing EMPTY, he readied himself to catch it when she tossed it, being careful to not give away what he was planning to do with his eyes still focusing on Sora. Chikacho finally grabbed the handle of EMPTY but what the both were not expecting was for Sora to grab Marcus and shove him forward. This sudden motion for a short second disoriented him as Marcus didn't know what was going on.

As he was dazed, Sora readied his palm, spreading his legs wide and his body straight. His left palm was wide open while his right was just by his side. He then thrusted with the left arm as he struck Marcus's face squarely, twisting at the last moment as he was sent flying towards Chikacho who just managed to grab Marcus's weapon. She couldn't dodge it in time as she was stunned that it just happened all so fast for her to react. As soon as Marcus smashed into her, they smashed into the wall where our group were seated, shaking the arena greatly, smoke soon covering the two.

* * *

Sora relaxed himself out of stance but soon dropped to one knee, exhausted as to what had he just done. It was the first time he ever did that and it strained his arm a little bit. Pulling it back, he slowly stretched it a little to get the blood flowing back into it once again as both the Cat Witch and Red Haired Beastkin were impressed at what they were seeing. " **This is sure the battle we are getting to see huh...** " The cat witch spoke as the red haired man didn't say a word at first, still trying to focus a little bit at what is in front of him.

" **I have to admit...I did not regret the decision coming here one bit. This is only the first day and it's already getting interesting.** " The red haired beastkin said as The Cat Witch chuckled a little bit before extending her hand. " **My name is Catarina. What abour yours?** " The Cat Witch, finally known as Catarina said as the man was reluctant to accept such a gesture. " **...The name's Knight...that's all you need to know for now.** " The red haired beastkin now known as Knight said as he refused to shake her hand for reasons unknown, making Catarina sigh a little bit.

As this small conversation lead to a friendship blooming, at where the main scene of the carnage occured, everyone was slowly evacuating that area due to the protective wall protecting them broke slightly at impact. " **Such power...this is unreal.** " Shiori said as deep within her, she couldn't help but feel that many things were very wrong with the three fighting in the arena right now, other than for reasons other than it's out of her natural instincts as an assassin that tell her so.

As the dust finally settled, they found both Marcus and Chikacho sprawled on the ground, heavily panting as he held his head out of pain. Chikacho herself looked bruised after having to brace for Marcus's portion of the attack. " **Sorry about what happened Chikacho...I got careless for a second.** " Marcus apologized as some portion of his timidity was present. Panting rather tirelessly, she merely stood herself up along with Marcus as she kept her calm. " **It's alright...though I think we both don't have much left after that.** " Chikacho said as she kept a track of all the injuries that they have sustained and she had to admit, she wasn't going to be able to hang on for much longer.

" **Me too...We're pushing ourselves over the edge here.** " Marcus said as they saw Sora panting heavily. Everyone's cheers began to roar once more as whenever the action occured, they would keep silent out of the sheer awe inspiring sight of combat that these three were doing. Sora himself didn't really care if they were cheering for him or not, all he knew was that this battle was not only pushing himself to his absolute limits, it was also helping him reconnect with two of his closest comrades and family in his life ever.

" **Come on Marcus...Chikacho...SHOW ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!** " Sora shouted out of excitement as silver lines emerged from his body once more. Nobody was expecting this at all even Marcus and Chikacho as their eyes widened heavily. " **That Ars Magus again!? MARCUS!** " the moment Chikacho said those words, she handed him EMPTY as she revealled all of her remaining kunais. Marcus understood what needed to be done as he began focusing for the last moments of this battle.

They soon acted as they began to run for Sora, Chikacho spinning all of her kunais with all of her fingers, wrapping them with her webs secretly, Marcus began to focus all of his rage into empty while still remembering all of the time he was happy as EMPTY engulfed itself in flames once more but this time, a small wind formed around the flames, fueling the flames even more. Soon, the flames began to glow a furious orange as Marcus launched the flames out as a slow but growing fireball.

Sora thought it would be easy to dodge such a slow moving fireball as he felt the ars magus slowly taking over. Before he could say the words to complete it, Chikacho tossed her kunais quickly as her spider strings soon began to leak out a liquid that Sora instantly recognized as as oil. ' _ **Holy shit...**_ ' was the only words Sora could think of as the residual heat from the fireball engulfed the strings of the kunais stuck on the ground and created a fiery path that restricted him to what was in front of him...and the front was a gigantic fireball.

As the fireball continued on forward, Marcus slowly held the handle of EMPTY firmly with both hands, concentrating happy thoughts and emotions as Wind began to spin around EMPTY's blade. Pulling on the blade all the way to his back, Chikacho pulled the strings tighter to help him set a path. This move combination was something they rarely get to pull off due to how impractical this is without setting up properly but for this occasion, this was the breakthrough they were looking for as Sora was too busy casting his ars magus to dodge this attack.

" **IFRIT!** " Marcus yelled as all the force of the wind collected by EMPTY fired in a massive wind blast. The wind struck the ball of fire as it exploded on contact, causing the fireball to swallow Sora in it. The crowd was simply amazed that this happened before realizing what happened. " **H-HEY! Sora's still in there!** " Makoto said out in panic as Miss Emma and Coach stood up in shock. " **Those two overdid it! The arena is not supposed to have a fireblast this big!** " Coach said as the fireball nearly ate up to the where the first row was.

Nobody dared to say anymore after that as the fire continued to roar out a blaze. Sora, right in the middle of that blaze was a complete mystery. The fire and smoke slowly began to settle down as Makoto's eyes noticed that they were separating right at the middle. Suddenly, before anybody knew it, Sora bursted from the flames covered in silver lines as all eyes landed on him. He didn't escape unharmed as his body was covered in some char and burn marks were present in his clothing.

Bursting in the air, he soared like a bird as Marcus and Chikacho had exhausted themselves with that attack. Realizing that this was his chance to finally finish his match, Sora cocked back his left arm fully as he aimed himself right at them. Bursting forward thanks to the momentum given to him by his Ars Magus, Sora launched his fist breaking the air itself as he approached the two of them rapidly as the crowd saw his as nothing but a blur. Then...the unbelievable happened.

* * *

 **The bell rung...and a voice said**

 **TIME UP!**

* * *

The moment everyone heard the announcer say that the match actually timed out, everyone was in sheer disbelief. But that disbelief would have to wait as they just stared at Sora who was still moving rapidly for Marcus and Chikacho, fist out, and about to crash right into them as they were too weak to even dodge this attack. Even if they wanted to, the speed that he was going to was impossible to even do so.

' _ **Shit! I can't stop at all!**_ ' Sora thought as he approached them in rather rapid pace. He began to desperately try to stop himself from crashing his friends as he attempted to retract his fist only to find it nearly impossible to do so mid attack due to how fast he was moving. ' _ **I can't...I can't move!**_ ' Sora thought some more as his desperation fueled even more at the sight of the two people he calls family about to become splat on the ground if he doesn't stop this move right now. Closing his eyes tightly, Sora felt desperation crawl up into him as he heard a voice speak to him.

" _ **Reawaken...what you lost...**_ " Sora heard as he opened his eyes only to find him paused where he was moving for some strange reason. Marcus and Chikacho staring at him in shock as he looked around the crowds to see everyone else on the edge of their seats. He didn't know why he was paused right in between this move as he couldn't move his body for a little bit. " _ **Sora Minakaze...reawaken what you lost.**_ " Sora heard once again as he felt a surge of energy flow within him as time began to move again for him but this time it had slowed down to a crawl.

Much to his surprise, he found himself being able to retract his punch while recovering as he twisted his body and launched his right fist towards the ground. As soon as he experienced this, his eyes blinked as he found himself back in motion, what he did before was actually something he saw which made no sense in his minds. As he continued with his descent with the punch. He closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. ' _ **What I saw... I need to do that...No...I WILL DO**_ _ **IT! NO MATTER THE COST**_ _ **!**_ ' Sora thought as his eyes flashed azure green when he opened them as his body emitted a burst of azure green light for a second.

* * *

" _ **SOUL SHIFT!**_ " Sora yelled out as he retracted his entire body in a near violent manner, feeling his muscles pull the moment he did so as he forced his right fist towards the ground, smashing at the ground with a force that created a crater at the ground. It was eerily similar to what he did through the vision he had as everyone else saw this as a bright green light that blinded everyone. The next thing they saw is more dust kicking up as they heard a body drop. The tension was intense as Makoto herself gripped at the chair in front of her tightly nearly breaking it in the process through her strength.

The dust slowly cleared as people wonder what the hell was going on down there. Estella and Coach were the closest to the scene as their eyes scanned the scene in front of them throughly. They soon saw a figure as the dust cleared away. To their surprise and everyone else in the audience, Marcus and Chikacho were the first two to be seen and they were completely alright as they had collapsed to the ground. Next to them, was a giant crater that had cracked the ground at the arena greatly.

The dust soon finally cleared as Sora was now in view. He was right in the middle of the crater, fist on the ground as blood flowed easily from his hand to the ground as he laid on the ground backside. Faint green lines traced around him as they fade away along with the silver lines, panting heavily on the ground. His right eye had traces of blood which was hidden by his hair, some blood was present at the nose as Sora remained panting on the ground. " **T-Tie...It's a tie.** " Coach stuttered as Marcus and Chikacho went to Sora out of pure worry.

" **Nii-san! Are you there! Speak to us!** " Marcus said quietly enough so that everyone else did not hear what he had just said. Sora looked at the two of them as he chuckled a little bit. " **What's so funny Master?** " Chikacho questioned as Sora merely smiled at them. " **It's nothing...I'm just proud that you two have become much stronger.** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho were surprised to hear him.

" **It's nice to see you two again...Marcus and Chikacho Brown.** " Sora said with a smile as he extended out his bloody right arm to shake their hands. They felt a wave of emotions hit them as Chikacho had better control over her emotions while Marcus looked like he was going to cry out a river. " **It's...It's been so long Nii-san. Way too long.** " Marcus said as he grasped Sora's injured and bloody hand with his own as Chikacho kept calm. " **I have returned to serve you once more...Master.** " Chikacho said as she joined the joint hands with her own.

* * *

 **The reunion of the squadron hidden in obscurity...brings along a series of chain events that changes the lives around the squad and the people around them.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! How is everyone doing right now!? I hope you all are enjoying what you all are reading so far. This fanfiction is coming along quite well as I know where I am taking this. Keep your eyes out for the next BLACK chapter as this will be an adventure that you wish to come along! Also! Expect my LORE Explaination to come around next week with the topic being about Phase Shift Zero! Since I don't have any questions for that fanfiction, I will just give the best explaination of that series as possible! So look out for that chapter some time next week!**

 **ALSO! I wish to thank Cosmo Camelia and Deviljho's hatred who lent me their characters for this fanfiction! Catarina is Cosmo Camelia's OC while Knight belongs to Deviljho's hatred. I hope to do these two justice you guys!**

 **NOW! With the reunion of the Code Zero Squadron, what is going to happen in the Academy!? What kind of adventures await our trio?! What other secrets does Sora have to discover!? And what about Makoto and her friends, How will this reunion of the most feared squad to never be reported on affect their lives!? All this and more in the next BLACK Chapter!**


	5. BLACK 4: Zero Revelations

( **The Latest BLACK has arrived! And with this! The main plot of BLACK Rebellion! Read on if you want to know it for yourselves!** )

 **Bold** = **English conversations**

 _Italic_ = _POV sections_

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

* * *

BLACK 4

* * *

Sora's eyes began to flutter from the semi peaceful sleep he had as the darkness blessed his eyes with their presence once more. He has been ending up here more and more whenever he has deep sleeps, something that doesn't surprise him anymore for the past month this kept happening. " **Are you here again?** " Sora called out as a white entity appeared in front of him once more. This entity had the shape of a woman as he had noticed with no defining features at all.

" **Welcome once more Sora Minakaze, how are you enjoying your second life?** " The entity spoke with an angelic tone to her voice as he straighten himself in the air. "it's fine so far...but I am just wondering, why do you keep pulling me in here in my sleep?" Sora questioned as the entity merely chuckled. " **Why, it's much easier to call you from the depths of your dreams than by some other means.** " The entity spoke as Sora looked away, mumbling a little bit. " **Yeah...when I want to get some rest. That's so logical.** " Sora said as the entity chuckled at his words.

" **So...besides you wanting to have a conversation with me, what do you want this time?** " Sora questioned as the entity merely raised her arms in defense. " **What is with the tone of your voice? You sound like you don't trust me one bit.** " The entity asked back as Sora sighed a little bit. "It's not that I'm questioning you...it's just how I sound most of the time." Sora said as the entity nodded at his words, which ended up with him facepalming.

" **I didn't mean my sentence to be like that...Still working on my sarcasm.** " Sora said as the entity gave a warm feeling which suggested to him that she was happy. " **Well...since you are the eager one, My purpose of bringing you from your slumber to this place is to talk to you more. You see, you peaked my interest.** " She said as Sora felt a certain chill at her choice of words. " **Can you not sound like you're a scientist please...I have had a lot of bad experiences with them.** "

The moment Sora said his words, the entity merely chuckled a little bit, " **I apologize if the way I am currently behaving disturbs you. It's been a very long time since I have talked with an individual as unique as yourself.** " The entity spoke as Sora couldn't help but feel that the words she spoke were of the truth. " **So...if you are going to do this more often, I deserve to know your name at least.** " Sora asked as the Entity laughed at Sora's sentence.

" **You never cease to amaze me young one. Very well, though I do have multiple names.** " the entity said as Sora looked at her with his eyebrows up. " **But...if I do have a name...please call me...Amy.** " The entity now known as Amy said as Sora looked at her. " **Wow...a literally ghost like entity...and your name is Amy...a very generic...normal name...I have to admit that's impressive.** " Sora said in the end as Amy found the young man's logic rather puzzling yet interesting as he yawned. " **Ahhh, it is time for you to return back to the real world. I will be seeing you the next time you slumber.** " She said as Sora closed his eyes and everything began to fade once more.

* * *

The beds in the infirmary he was asleep were some of the most comfortable the school provided. Unlike the bed he had slept on the first day he came to the Academy, the bed had formed to his shape as he slowly opened his eyes only to see a white ceiling. Turning his head left and right, he couldn't help but notice two people beside his bed, both very familiar as one of them was a fox beastkin and the other, a scarfed woman who looked at him with much worry and concern.

" **Nii-san? Are you awake?** " Marcus asked as Sora just blinked a little bit before finally waking up properly as he was tired. Sitting up at the bed, he placed his hand gently on the bed as he looked at Marcus: " **Yes Marcus...I am awake now.** " Sora said as Marcus breathed a sigh of relief. Chikacho didn't share the same relief, instead she looked at him and placed her hand at his forehead, checking his temperature. " **Your body temperature is rising master, I would suggest taking it easy right now.** " Chikacho said as Sora checked his forehead, not feeling his own temperature properly due to the bandages on his arm.

" **Hmmm...I guess I will keep an eye out I guess.** " Sora said before Chikacho finally hugged him. Surprised by this action, Chikacho did not break the hug for the few seconds. As soon as she broke her hug, she recomposed herself, pulling her scarf up to hide her face once more. " **I apologize for that action Master...I was just expressing my happiness that I get to serve you once more.** " Chikacho said as Sora sighed a little bit. " **How many times do I have to tell you not to call me master before you start calling me Sora?** " Sora questioned as Chikacho pulled her scarf up a bit more.

" **I apologize for that...Sora, It has been so long since we last met after all.** " Chikacho said as Marcus looked at his brother with excitement. " **I am so glad you are alive and well now Nii-san.** " Marcus said as Sora smiled at his so called little brother and rubbed his head, brushing his fox ears in the process. " **Me too Marcus...for the both of you, I am so glad that you both are alright. Now come here and give me a hug.** " Sora said as he attempted to pull both Marcus and Chikacho closer to him only to wince in pain, causing Marcus and Chikacho to worry for him greatly.

" **Did...did we hurt you too much Sora?** " Chikacho asked out of worry as she checked him once more. " **O-Ow...Chikacho...please stop touching me all over. It's stinging my body.** " Sora said as Chikacho stopped her action immediately and restrained herself by crossing her arms. " **I apologize for causing so much pain my master.** " Chikacho said as Sora merely looked at her as she pulled her scarf up once more, to hide her increasing blush.

As she did so, Both Sora and Marcus couldn't help but make a slight chuckle that evolved into laughter. Chikacho at first didn't share the same enthusiasm but soon started to laugh in a more composed manner. Their laughter lasted for a while as a certain squirrel beastkin was peaking out of the door that lead to Sora's room as soon the laughter's subsided and an air of seriousness soon returned, as Sora felt it. " **What's the matter you two...something tells me that you both didn't come to this school to just study and join the NOL now.** " Sora said as soon, Marcus and Chikacho became silent.

It was true what Sora had said, they weren't here just for the fact that Sora was here. He was their main concern because of a looming threat that constantly bothered them. Their faces slowly showed the worry that was present in their eyes as Sora looked at them with even more concern. " **Marcus...Chikacho...What is going on now?** " Sora questioned as the both of them breathed uneasily as they knew what they were going to tell Sora will not only shock him, it will rock his world heavily. And he deserved to know about it right now rather than later.

* * *

Marcus: **Sora...We...We have something to tell you.**

Sora: **Huh? What is with that worrying tone...something tells me...that something bad is coming.**

Chikacho: **It is...and unfortunately, it is coming right her as quickly as it can.**

Sora: **Are you talking about the war that is currently happening in Ikaruga? The NOL have been winning the battles there so far if the radio tells the truth.**

Chikacho: **That is true,...but unfortunately it involves a threat even more troublesome than the war currently being experienced by everyone around the world.**

Sora: **Something... More troublesome than the Ikaruga war? What could possibly top that now?**

Marcus: **...Nii-san...The Black Lotus is reassembling their forces.**

* * *

The moment Sora heard those words, he couldn't help but rub his ears and blink his eyes hard, " **Ummm...Sorry, Did you say...Black Lotus? The Black Lotus.** " Sora asked as Marcus and Chikacho had some reluctance to asnwer that question. That reluctance soon subsided as Marcus looked at Sora with serious eyes, rare for anybody even his own comrades to see. " **Yes Nii-san...we did say Black Lotus...They are still alive.** " Marcus said as Sora kept quiet a bit longer before he looked at them with very serious eyes.

" **How the fuck is that sickness of a mercenary organisation still exist even though we basically robbed them of everything?!** " Sora asked as the tone of his voice spoke volumes to the severity of the situation present in front of them right now. " **Well...For one thing we didn't kill the boss...so he's still alive out there.** " Chikacho said as soon, the room's atmosphere changed from the cheerful laughing presence a few minutes ago into a serious debate amongst members of a group of mercenaries.

" **And since he's still alive...The Lotus can still rebuild.** " Sora said in frustration as Chikacho's senses immediately kicked in as a person was shoved into the room quickly and restrained by a clone Chikacho had placed as a sentry. This person was a squirrel beastkin as she struggled greatly out of confusion, her brown tail with black and white stripes getting ruffled in the process. " **H-HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?** " The person argued as she continued to struggle. Though the thing holding her was a clone, it was absurdly strong.

" **I would suggest you stop moving...otherwise my clone will make you do so...** " Chikacho said with a serious voice as she readied her kunais, Marcus watching everything in high alert. " **You two cut it out right now! That's my friend you're holding down Chikacho.** " Sora boomed as Chikacho and Marcus were surprised to hear that as Chikacho quickly dismissed the clone. Sora rushed to the squirrel beastkin as she rubbed her wrists in semi-pain.

" **What the hell were you doing hearing what we were saying at the door Makoto?** " Sora questioned as Makoto immediately looked at him. Worry soon came to her eyes as she gave him a quick check before taking a deep breath. " **Well...after that match you passed out and I got worried sick for you.** " Makoto said as Sora looked at her a bit confused. " **Then why didn't you just come into the room but instead chose to eavesdrop on our conversation?** " Sora questioned as Makoto took a deep breath, knowing she had some explaining to do.

* * *

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

 _Now Before I got explaining why the hell I was eavesdropping on Sora's conversation with the two new students to join the academy, I think it would be better to explain why I couldn't in the first place._ " **Well...It all started down at the arena itself.** " _I said as I began to recall vividly what happened after the match was declared a draw. I myself was just stunned that two other people other than me had ever drawed against him as much as the audience was._

" **Did...did they seriously draw against Sora Minakaze?** " _A student asked as everyone began to gossip amongst themselves._ _Vix herself groaned at the result as I heard her slap her face with both of the palm of her hands._ " **God damm...A draw...really?** " _Vix questioned as I saw Bart merely pat her back. At the same time, I saw Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter looking at the sight of the battle as Tsubaki herself was greatly surprised by the results._

" **You didn't expect the results to go as such Tsubaki?** " _I asked as Tsubaki merely shook her head._ " **I...I just can't believe what happened. It's just too much for me to understand in one sitting.** " _Tsubaki said as Noel and Hunter kept quiet. Mai, Cajun and Shiori were just as stunned as I then saw Sora pass out as the two new students looked at him with extreme worry. As they did so, I couldn't help but feel worried as well. Rushing down to the arena, I leapt pass the barricade and landed right next to Sora's area._

" **Hey! Is Sora alright!?** " _I asked out of worry to the two new students as they looked at me with caution present in their eyes, much to my shock._ " **Who are you? And how do you know about Nii-san?** " _The fox beastkin asked me as his tail was in wide alert, none of the nervousness that I had seen for the first time had returned as his sister looked at me with even more steel within her eyes. I had to admit she freaked me out more as I had no idea what was going on now. Why were they looking at me as if I was going to attack them._

" **Come on Marcus, we got to bring Sora back to the infirmary here.** " _the girl I knew as Chikacho Brown said as she lifted Sora on her shoulder as Marcus looked at me with a bit of a flustered confusion as he merely bowed low to me and picked Sora up as well. Dragging him away, I couldn't help but feel confused by the secrecy that they had over him, as if they knew him well. 'Something tells me that I will need to do some investigating about this.' I thought as I followed them closely as soon as they left the arena._

 _I can't let myself get seen by the both of them, they don't seem to trust me enough to warrant me seeing Sora. I wonder what's with the secrecy though...it feels like something is going to happen without me knowing. Or maybe...No, they can't be. But anything is possible if you are being this secretive. I snuck carefully around the corners, keeping to the shadows and staying away from the light. From the corner of my eye, I noticed them bringing Sora into the infirmary as I approached the door carefully._

 _So they weren't lying about bringing Sora into the infirmary at all, maybe I am just being silly...but then again, what if they are just using what they said as a cover up? I need to make sure that nothing bad happens to Sora... I mean he just got out of the hospital after all, I don't want him to end up in there again. I should progress with caution but...am I being way too cautious right now. Approaching the door closer, I placed my ear at it as I closed my eyes to begin listening to what was going to be said._

 _And honestly, If I ever could choose any other option, I would have picked not being a busybody and finding out about all of this deep shit that I got myself entangled with._

* * *

" **And thus why you were listening to our every conversation since.** " Sora said as Makoto merely nodded at what he had said. " **Yes Sora...I heard it all...and is it true what they said about the Black Lotus? They are really still there?** " Makoto asked as Marcus and Chikacho looked at Sora with a questioning look at their faces, " **Sora...you told her about the Black Lotus?** " Chikacho asked as Sora merely nodded at her question. " **Why did you do that Nii-san!? The Black Lotus is going to kill those who know about them!** " Marcus said as Makoto's eyes widened.

" **K-K-KILL!?** " Makoto shouted as Sora quickly placed his hand at her mouth before giving her a signal to keep quiet. " **Don't panic too much. If they don't know you know, they won't come after you.** " Sora said as Makoto slowly calmed down. Looking at Marcus and Chikacho in the eyes, he breathed a little bit as he decided he needed to know more about this. " **What is going on within the Black Lotus. We need to know whatever they are doing right now.** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho took a deep breath.

" **Well...we don't know much...they were chasing after us for a while now. They seem to be after us after what...well what happened two years ago.** " Marcus said as he stuttered a little bit, Sora and Chikacho familiar with what he had said but not Makoto. " **What are you talking about...ummm...Marcus right?** " Makoto said as Marcus immediately realized that Makoto was close to him and immediately hid behind Sora's back, Making Makoto look at him confused. " **Just Ignore that...he's really shy at times.** " Sora said as Makoto merely nodded her head at that.

Sora wondered in his mind how was he going to tell Makoto this without causing her to freak out like a mad woman. Then he came up with an idea, " **Makoto...you have to promise me one thing, no matter what happens, you cannot scream. No matter how ridiculous it sounds, you need to stay calm and quiet.** " Sora said as Makoto thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. " **Right...what happened two years ago?** " Makoto asked as Sora took a deep breath and began his explaination.

* * *

Sora: **Two years ago... After a final mission for the Black Lotus, I decided I had enough and started a rebellion.**

Makoto: **A rebellion? You were the leader of a rebellion?!**

Marcus: **I wish it was as simple as that.**

Chikacho: **Master always picked...the more conventional route.**

Sora: **Once again, No need to call me master, Just call me Sora Chikacho. Anyways, I didn't become the leader of a rebellion.** **I merely did the best thing I could think of at the time.**

Makoto: **And that is besides becoming a rebellion leader?**

Sora: **Kill everyone at the main base and blow it up to pieces.**

* * *

The moment Makoto heard what Sora had done, her eyes blinked continuously for a few seconds to process what she had just heard. " **Wait wait wait...I'm sorry, did I just hear you say that you blew up an entire base on your own in a single day?...That's impossible.** " Makoto said as Marcus and Chikacho merely looked at her as her mind continued to process everything. " **You really did that? Were you that insane!?** " Makoto said, nearly yelling the process at how absurd it sounded. Her friend, the person right in front of her right now, single-handedly destroyed an entire base of a mercenary group in one moment. She didn't really know what to say to that other than what she had said earlier, it was just impossible.

" **I wasn't insane...I just did it. Nothing was considered impossible for our squad.** " Sora said as Makoto looked at him realizing that he was from the most infamous mercenary squad in unrecorded history, The Code Zero Squadron. " **Then wait a minute...Marcus and Chikacho...** " soon, Makoto placed two and two together as she finally realized that Marcus and Chikacho belonged to this infamous squad as well. Their fighting tactics, the teamwork, the way they planned, it not only suggested they knew each other well, it also suggested that they have done multiple situations like this before.

" **Yes Makoto...we are also part of the Code Zero Squadron.** " Marcus said as Makoto's suspicions were confirmed at that moment. In front of her at that very moment, is the very squad that Sora had told her before, a squad so infamous for doing missions that were deemed impossible and making them possible. " **S-So...If you destroyed the base...Isn't that the end of the Black Lotus?** " Makoto asked as Marcus and Chikacho realized that they have yet to tell Sora about the full details of what they managed to uncover.

" **That would be the case normally...but we never killed the leader.** " Marcus said as he slowly retreated away from Sora's back and exposed himself a little bit more. " **The leader? Is he the one you guys called... 'Boss'?** " Makoto asked as Chikacho nodded. " **He went out on a recovery mission that very day, so we took advantage of his disappearance, If he was there, it would have been more dangerous to do so. He is to be feared for good reasons.** " Chikacho said as Makoto swallowed some of her saliva hearing that.

" **Is...is he that strong even for you guys?** " Makoto asked as Sora merely shook his head. " **He's not the problem...it's what he possesses that is the problem.** " Sora said as Makoto did not dare ask what it was. " **Anyways...where is their new base right now? If you guys know where it is we can head to it and take it out again.** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho kept quiet for a moment, Sora not liking the silence that they had right now.

" **We don't like telling you this...but their new base...is somewhere we cannot reach.** " Marcus said, pointing up as Makoto looked at the direction he had pointed. " **Y-You mean it's an airship?** " Makoto said, knowing that the most likely place that Marcus is talking about is the skies themselves. " **Yes...A mobile Base...they managed to procuer it from one of the NOL harbors and made it their own.** " Chikacho said as Makoto was surprised to hear the words NOL mentioned.

" **T-The NOL!? You mean they stole from the NOL!** " Makoto said in shock, remembering her promise to not shout at all costs. Sora thought about it for a moment as he looked at the skies outside. " **Do we know how high they are right now?** " Sora questioned as Marcus placed down a small map he had drawn of the lay of the land. " **If my memory serves me right...they are just floating by the stratosphere.** " Marcus said as the revelations kept on piling for Makoto.

" **T-T-The Stratosphere?! No airship can do that!** " Makoto said as Chikacho searched through her pockets and revealed pictures of said aircraft. It looked like no other airship the group has ever seen before, not even to the Code Zero Squadron. " **Is this some sort of experimental craft the NOL were** **keeping? It just seems unlikely that the Black Lotus can get their hands on something like this without information.** " Sora said as Marcus got ready to deliver the punch line. " **Well...Replace can get with given to and you will know why.** "

Makoto's eyes shot up in surprise, this time they were as wide as they could possibly be. " **W-W-Wait...The NOL...The very organisation that this academy is training their students to send to...gave a dangerous mercenary group famous for killing without discrimination...This airship!?** " Makoto couldn't help but scream at her last sentence, which luckily was muffled by Chikacho at the last moment so not a single soul heard her say those words. " **That's the most likely case...after all, the NOL needs them more than they need the NOL.** " Sora said as Makoto wondered behind the meaning of Sora's words.

" **What do you mean the NOL needs the Lotus? They already have a military to do most of their work. Why hire mercenaries in the first place?** " Makoto asked as Sora, Marcus and Chikacho kept quiet for a moment, this was to be expected in their minds. Most people do not really know about how deep the rabbit hole went, how the NOL protects their image as the righteous people of humanity. The truth is...it is not as clean as most people would think it is.

" **The NOL needs mercenaries to do the very dirty work...the kind of work that if you get caught doing, it will become news and make you look bad. The Black Lotus are good at their jobs and they do so without question...so to lose them means to lose thier only way of covering up their tracks.** " Marcus explained as Makoto was finding it hard to digest everything she was hearing at that moment. The Novus Orbis Librabrium...the organisation that recognized her athletic talents and scouted her out...the same organisation she will go to work for someday...has this much seedy underground treachery underneath. It was not only unheard off in her mind...it all would make sense in the very end...and that terrified her.

" **Right...let's not focus on the NOL and bring our attention back to the Lotus...what else do they have besides this new airborne base.** " Sora said, bringing the group's attention back to the situation at hand. Marcus and Chikacho were reluctant to reveal the next set of information to him as it was very sensitive information to him. " **W-Well...it's regarding something...important to us Nii-san.** " Marcus said as Sora did not like the tone of Marcus's voice right now. Not only did it sound like he had something bad to tell him, it also looked like he was going to drop a bombshell

" **We...We found pictures of his elite guard...using these weapons.** " Marcus said as he revealed another set of pictures. Sora took them and stared at them as His eyes immediately widened at the sight. Makoto could see the shock present in his face, a rare expression of Sora as he looked through the other pictures. " **No...That's impossible...Where did he get them!?** " Sora exclaimed as Makoto felt her worry increase for him as Chikacho looked at him with just the truth ready to be delivered to him. " **I believe...they were retrieved from the wreckage of that last mission you took.** " Chikacho said as Sora looked at her for a second as he took a deep breath.

" **Muramasa...and Masamune...** " Sora said as the picture contained pictures of two people beside the man Sora, Marcus and Chikacho called The Boss. The Boss himself looked rather unimposing, wearing a long black coat with the symbol of a lotus flower behind it's back. His eyes were covered by the black rimmed sunglasses as he looked rather focused. Beside him was the supposed elite guard next to him, having long black cloaks and wearing metal masks. No other feature can be seen about them other than one is shorter by a few inches but those were not the features that Sora is focused on right now, it was the weapons that they carried with them.

One of them had a gigantic greatsword attached to their back, The handle being just a simple black strap. The whole blade resembled an demonic creature or Oni in Japanese myth as the pommel resembled that of a fang. The other had a katana strapped to his side, white in color and had blue details all over it. The handle and pommel resembled the wing of an angel as the amount of detail required for this was astounding. Sora couldn't help but feel staring at these weapons as Makoto began to wonder about their importance.

" **Ummm...Sorry to disturb...but what is important about...these weapons...that you mentioned.** " Makoto said as Sora looked at her with a reluctance in his heart. Taking a deep breath, Sora closed his eyes as he found the courage to tell her what was the importance of the weapons present on the picture. " **Those weapons...belonged to my comrades...my former leader and his second in command, Shen** **Lin Fang...and Monika Van Kriess...They died on that final mission** **just to save** **me...** " Sora said as Makoto couldn't believe what she had just heard.

These weapons...Muramasa and Masamune...are the final treasures that Sora had for his old comrades...who died to save his life. Makoto finally realized the importance of these items as she felt that action had to be taken right now deep inside. " **Well...if we know this much...We should let the NOL know about this! I'm sure that they can help us!** " Makoto said as logic flowed into her mind. She however was going to have to confront the truth of the matter at this very moment.

* * *

Marcus: **W-We can't...They won't listen to us.**

Makoto: **What are you talking about!? We got all of this information about the Black Lotus! We can get these guys now!**

Chikacho: **that would be true...if the NOL wasn't depending them on the first place.**

Makoto: **! Even if the NOL depend on them, You guys can testify against them! You got to at least have some evidence that the Black Lotus are truly evil! They have an EXPERIMENTAL NOL AIRSHIP FLOATING AT THE STRATOSPHERE!**

Marcus: **I'm Sorry...but if we give any information about them to the NOL, They can just shoot our findings down.**

Makoto: **Then what about the Duodecim! If we tell either Jin-Sempai or Tsubaki, they should be able to do something against this!**

Chikacho: **We can't risk that as well.**

Makoto: **AND WHY NOT!**

Sora: **Because we don't know if the Black Lotus has those Duodecims under their pockets as well. These families also need favours from time to time...and it's most likely that the Black Lotus would have connections deep within the Duodecim themselves...we can't risk exposing ourselves like that otherwise the Black Lotus will know where we are...speaking of which, how did you two know I was here.**

Marcus: **O-OH! There was a broadcast of a fight that happened here in the academy, Me and Chikacho managed to catch the live broadcast before it got taken down.**

Sora: **...Shit...**

* * *

Sora couldn't help but swear at that moment, as after that swear he began to cough. " **What's the matter Sora? Why say shit at that.** " Chikacho asked out of concern, pulling up her scarf as Sora looked at everyone once more. " **Marcus...You said that you saw me through the live broadcast of something that happened in the Academy, what was it?** " Sora asked as Marcus thought hard. " **I think it was...! It was you fighting against a person with red hair and a maw like blade.** " Marcus said as Makoto immediately knew what it was.

" **Wait...are you talking about the finals that was held for that competition in the arena between you and Hunter at least a month ago?!** " Makoto said as Marcus and Chikacho nodded at her words. " **Yeah! That's the one! Why are you...Oh no...** " Marcus stopped his sentence as he finally realized where Sora was going to go with this. " **Makoto...they broadcasted that event to all of the TV stations around the NOL network right?** " Sora asked as Makoto nodded. " **Yeah, They do that because it's...an annual event...** "

The silence was enough for Sora to confirm his suspicions as he took a deep breath. " **Guys...if you saw me at live television...The Black Lotus most likely saw me as well and are sending people here to Torifune as we speak.** " Sora said as the severity of the situation now dawned upon them. At this very moment, Torifune at this very moment could be having several dangerous armed men from a ruthless organisation ready to strike at any moment without warning, Torifune was no longer safe for anyone.

" **T-Then we need to do something right now! We got to let people know!** " Makoto said as panic began to rise within her. Sora knew what she was feeling right now as he held her shoulders and took a deep breath. " _ **Makoto...please listen to me...we have to keep calm right now.**_ " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho got a bit confused at Sora's decision to suddenly change his language. They decided to respect his decision as Makoto looked at him with worry in her eyes.

* * *

Makoto: _**B-But Sora...Everyone here in Torifune is in danger! If what you said is true...then the Black Lotus could be with us right now!**_

Sora: _**I know Makoto...but you panicking won't solve anything.**_

Makoto: _**Then what do we do then! People's lives are going to be at stake here!**_

Sora: _ **I know dammit! But I just don't know what we can do yet...We don't know what the structure of the Black Lotus is right now and how much has changed within! We have to keep calm and assess what is going on out there.**_

Makoto: _**Then can we let Tsubaki and the others know about this?...**_

Sora: _ **...No one excepts the four of us will know about this. We are going to keep this a secret for now.**_

Makoto: _**! W-Why!? Isn't it better to let people know about this crucial information!**_

Sora: _ **...I know that it is crucial...But right now...I can't place anyone else's lives at danger...Because if this does happen...I will protect you all...Even if it means to kill again.**_

* * *

Makoto couldn't believe what Sora had just said right in front of her face, if it meant protecting everyone here in Torifune...It would mean him going back to his killing ways. " **Mas...Sora...you know very well what will happen if you kill again...** " Chikacho said as Sora merely nodded at that. " **Do you have the resolve to commit to that should the day come that you need to do that.** " Chikacho continued as Sora looked at his hands as they began to shake. " **Honestly...After being in peace for so long...I may struggle with the thought of having to do so again.** " Sora said with honesty as he took a look at the outside world.

The clouds began to gather around Torifune as darkness was going to come to the Academy, Sora took a deep breath as he had his plan in mind. " **We are going to wait for the Lotus to make their next move...I know that sounds counter intuitive...but we need them to make a move in order for us to know what they are like...that means we don't talk about this for a while until they do so...am I clear?"** Sora said with a stern voice as Marcus and Chikacho looked at him with seriousness in their eyes and merely nodded. Makoto however didn't have the same resolve as she held her chest with anxiety. " _ **I know it's going to be tough keeping this a secret from your friends Makoto...But you have to for their safety.**_ " Sora said as he approached her once more, placing his hand on her shoulder.

" _ **It's not that...I just can't believe that...something like this is happening behind our backs at this very moment..and I can't even tell a single one of my friends about it...or they might die.**_ " Makoto said, a grim realization loomed upon her as Sora rubbed her back and gave her a soft hug. Breaking his hug he made her look at him in the eyes as he stared at her with seriousness. " _ **I know...it's going to be tough...but can I trust you to do this Makoto...**_ " Sora said gently despite the look on his eyes looking like they were piercing her heart at this very moment, trying to guilt trip her to accepting.

Noticing her reluctance to accept, Sora took a deep breath and softened the look of his eyes and held her shoulders. " _ **It feels like I am trying to force you to accept this...I understand...But don't get me wrong...if there was another way, I would have gone for it in a heartbeat.**_ " Sora said as Makoto looked at him with surprise. " _ **But right now...for everyone's sake...we cannot afford to tell people of a threat we aren't sure is coming to Torifune yet...all we can do is be patient and wait for what the Black Lotus does next. So please trust me on this Makoto.**_ " Sora said as Makoto felt her heart loosen a little bit after him talk like that as she nodded her head.

Smiling at that, Sora stood up once more as his stomach grumbled. " **Damn...that fight sure starved me**." Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho smiled at that. " **Maybe we should look at what is the cafeteria food like here? It can't be that bad.** " Marcus said as Chikacho merely nodded. Makoto herself began to wonder about the cafeteria food as Sora looked out the window mindlessly. " **So in the end it's really just survival of the fittest huh...** " Sora wondered as Makoto couldn't help but ponder at those words as they left the room for the cafeteria.

Those words that Sora had said will have an impact to what happens in the next few days as deep in the shadows, a figure loomed at the skies of the world, staring down at the ground from it's superior vantage point. This said figure was an airship that was as large as a hierarchical city itself, the first of it's kind. Inside this airship loomed a certain figure that was from the pictures as a person looked at him from his table.

* * *

" **We have finally arrived at Torifune sir...what shall we do first?** " The man asked as the person merely sat at his chair, pondering at a pocketwatch as it ticked and tocked loudly. " **First of all, send in our usual spies, no need for haste for now.** " The person commanded as the man bowed in respect before leaving. Flicking his pocketwatch left and right, he began to wonder about the plans he had in store for this city as two figures looked at him from the door they stood by. " **Why do we need storm the city now...we have the element of surprise by our side. The longer we delay the higher our probablity of being spotted increases.** " The man with the Blue blade, Masamune said as the person looked at him with a slow grin.

" **It's because I need to make sure that the person we are after is here. No use invading a city only to find the traitor is not within the midst of said city.** " The man said as the Masamune man was satisfied with his answer. " **What if we do spot the traitor? What do we do then?** " The other person asked as the gigantic oni blade, Muramasa was resting behind their back despite dwarfing them by a solid 4 feet. " **Simple, we first try to convert him back to our cause...and then if that proves futile, we simply kill him. That shouldn't be hard for you two...am I right?** " the man said as they merely bowed to show their answer.

" **The spies have been sent, what shall we do until then?** " The man from before said as the grinning man rose from his seat and took a look at the time on his pocketwatch.

* * *

 **23 April 2196**

 **20.30 hours**

* * *

" **Why don't we just wait and see, after all...we Lotus are connected till the end.** " The man said as he revealed the insignia of the Black Lotus. " **Don't disappoint me now Bernard, I expect you to bring me the same top quality information as usual...and don't skip a single detail.** " The man said as Bernard grinned at those words. " **I would never imagine leaving anything out...Boss.** " Bernard said as he left the room, leaving the Boss to his own devices. Walking back to his desk, he opened up the folder in front of him and stared at the picture. His smile never leaving as a white haired man with yellow tips's picture was in front of him.

* * *

" **I cannot wait for the day we meet once more...Former Code Zero Squadron member...Sora Minakaze.** "

* * *

 **Date: 23 April 2196**

 **Last Unknown Time: 8.30PM**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN DOING WELL! Well! There is the plot of BLACK Rebellion for you all to see! I hope you all enjoyed the route that I am taking this story right now. The changes I have made to my writing style are for you guys so make sure you do give me feedback when you can. Anything that you guys noticed might be off about it let me know. I am not afraid to take in feedback when it's good feedback. So I hope you all are sticking with me in the long run with this fic!**

 **NOW! WHAT IS THE NEXT PLAN FOR OUR GROUP OF FRIENDS!? WHEN WILL THE BLACK LOTUS CHOOSE TO STRIKE! HOW WILL SORA FEEL ABOUT ALL OF THESE SERIES OF EVENTS COMING TO HIM AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL! HOW DOES MAKOTO FEEL ABOUT THESE EVENTS AND NOT BEING UNABLE TO TELL HER FRIENDS ABOUT IT! ALL THESE AND MORE IN THE NEXT BLACK!**


	6. BLACK 5: Zero Eatings And Dreams

(P.s A new BLACK and it's a short one. Surprise right? I guess you all deserve a short one as well after that long one.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversation**

 **Bold** \+ Italics = _**Japanese Conversation**_

BLACK 5

In a few short moments, Sora found himself falling down the ground. His world fading continuously as nothing but blurry visions appeared in his eyes as people tried talking to him. Voices sounded more like echoes rather than actual people speaking as he began to think of how on earth he ended up on this position. It was then it all began to make sense within his mind as he flashbacked in his mind to what had just happened to him a mere 30 minutes ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **SORA POV**

* * *

Where do I even begin with this?...Right the beginning. Well...I had just checked out of the infirmary after they cleared me for the day. My stomach rumbled as Marcus, Chikacho and Makoto were with me, giggling at the sound of it. " _ **Well Well Well, Looks like someone is hungry right now.**_ " Makoto teased as I just merely smiled at what she had said to me. Makoto's the joker at times but that's one aspect about her I don't mind at all.

" _ **Yeah, let's just save the talking for later. We should get something to eat right now.**_ " I said as I continue to look forward and let my mind wonder about what is currently happening right now. Other than the fact that we just had a serious conversation about an organisation I hoped stayed dead, my need for food is going to help me get my mind off this. Yeah...for now, I just need to get something into my stomach to take the Black Lotus out of my mind for now.

" **Right...Let's head back to my place and I can cook something.** " I said as immediately Marcus, Chikacho and Makoto stopped walking the moment I said that. I turned around to see their looks of concern as I couldn't help but feel like I should know where this would go. " **Let me guess...I am still recovering and shouldn't be doing anything that is too streneous...am I right?** " I said as Chikacho looked at me dead in the eyes. " **That is true Sora. No matter how much you want to cook, you may aggrievate your injuries even further if you attempt to do such activities right now.** " Chikacho said as Marcus looked at me, nervous as fuck as his tail went right in between his legs.

" **N-N-N-Not that we don't enjoy your C-C-Cooking Nii-san!** " Marcus stuttered as I scratched my head a little bit. " **You guys don't want me to accidentally injure myself in the process am I right?** " I explained as the rest of them nodded. I can't really blame them though, I would have done the same thing...I guess. " **Right...so where do we head to for dinner? I am curious.** " I continued as Makoto placed her finger at her chin, most likely in thought as a light bulb appeared above her head, her eyes beaming with excitement.

" **I know! Let's go and get some dinner from the cafeteria today! Mai and Cajun's cooking today!** " Makoto said excitedly as it was rather contagious as I found, Marcus and Chikacho looked at her rather intrigued. " **That sounds like a most proper idea, don't you say Sora?** " Chikacho said as they looked at me with a glint in there eyes. Geez, if you look at me like that, there's no way I can't say no anymore right? " **I guess...that's a good idea, I heard that Mai, Shiori and Cajun's cooking is rather good anyways.** " I said as we started making our way to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria was as noisy as I remembered first entering it, that same first time, I had to taste one of the most horrendous food item in my life. Seriously, She should never be allowed near the kitchen let alone cook. " **Now...where is the food...AHH!** " Makoto then lightly ran through the crowd as we did the same thing. " **Can you guys sit over there! It appears to be empty right now!** " Makoto said as she pointed to a table that contained Hunter, Noel and Tsubaki sitting on it.

" **Well...it appears you have recovered from your injuries everyone. That is a relief indeed.** " Tsubaki said as the three of us sat down in front of them. I have to admit, I was still getting used to talking with them so I don't know where to start. " **Yeah...I guess that is something to be relieved about huh.** " I said as Marcus and Chikacho didn't say a word. Chikacho sat straight looking forward without much resistance but Marcus was a shaking mess, quivering as if he had wet himself multiple times.

" **H-H-H-How...are you all...D-D-Doing?!** " Marcus stuttered as me and Chikacho slapped him in the back to get him to relax. " **Don't mind this guy, he's just terrible when he first meets new people.** " Chikacho said as Marcus began to relax once more, keeping his head low though. " **S-Sorry about that you guys...I just...G-Get nervous alright.** " Marcus stuttered as Noel looked at him with some worry. " **Ahhh...It's alright Marcus, We understand how nervous you must feel right now.** " Noel said as Marcus looked at her with a small glint in his eyes.

" **T-Thank you Ummm...W-W-Who are you guys?** " Marcus said as I slapped my head, finally realizing that I have not yet told them their names yet. God damn I am a moron at times. " **Right...Well, let's start from the left.** " I said as I noticed the person sitting at the left was...Hunter Long of all people. " **I meant right, let's start introductions from the right.** " I said immediately catching everyone off guard with my sudden change. Tsubaki herself cleared her throat as she looked at Marcus and Chikacho with a smile at her face and her hand out.

" **Oh right, we forgot to do introductions. My name is Tsubaki Yayoi. Hope that we get to become friends...Marcus and Chikacho Brown.** " Tsubaki said as Marcus and Chikacho looked at her hand for a brief moment before one by one shaking it. Chikacho's was a firm one while Marcus's was that of a person who spent days in a freezer as his hand shook greatly. " **My name's Noel Vermillion...Hope we become good friends.** " Noel said as she bowed respectfully as Marcus raised his hand to wave at her while Chikacho stared at her.

" **And the person who was supposed to introduce themself first but got swapped because they were at the left. Hunter Long.** " Hunter said as he smiled at Marcus and Chikacho. Marcus immediately cowered away from him behind Chikacho as she elbowed him hard on the stomach. " **Will you not be rude Marcus, I get that you are a nervous wreck but don't be that nervous.** " Chikacho said as I stared at the scene that was happening in front of me. I then felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned around to see Makoto holding a huge tray of food.

" **Nice to see that you guys are bonding with each other...TIME FOR FOOD!** " Makoto said excitedly as she slammed the tray of food in front of us. I have to admit, this food...actually looks good for once. " **W-W-W-WOW! This food looks good!** " Marcus said as drool came out of his mouth a little bit. " **Will you show some restraint Marcus...It may be a long while since we have seen food but that doesn't mean we don't show manners.** " Chikacho said while she pulled her scarf up as I noticed she had some drool as well. Don't tell me...they haven't been eating well for the past 2 years?

" **Aww relax you two! Go ahead and eat up! The food is good!** " Makoto said, placing what appeared to be a rabbit dish on the table. Marcus and Chikacho slowly grabbed their utensils as they soon had a piece of rabbit on the point of their forks. Taking a bite, their eyes quickly shot up as Marcus chewed on it slowly, savouring each bite. " **Oh my...This rabbit meat is so tender!** " Marcus said as he soon took another bite from the rabbit. Chikacho did not have the same enthutiasm that he did but she too was enjoying it, It was on her eyes.

" **Tastes good huh. Mai cooked that dish.** " Makoto said as I looked at her rather intrigued to be honest. I then noticed another dish that was on Makoto's tray that immediately sent signals to my brain. Taking said dish from her hands, I stared at the item in my hand with horror spreading to my eyes. "I **-I-IS THIS...STEAMED FISH!?** " I shouted out as Makoto looked at me with utter confusion in her eyes. " **Uhhh...Yes why?** " Makoto said as I quickly placed the dish on the table before grabbing her by the collar and looking at her wide eyed.

" _ **DO YOU KNOW THE HORRORS ABOUT STEAMED FISH!**_ " I said as Makoto looked at me confused as fuck. She must be wondering what the fuck I must be saying right now " _ **It...is the most plain...boring...uninspiring tasting dish ever created to man!**_ " I shouted out much to Marcus and Chikacho's shock as they struggled to understand me through the Japanese I spoke. " **Ummm...I hate to ask of this...but do any of you three understand Japanese?** " Chikacho asked as the three friends shook their heads.

" **I understand a bare amount of Japanese as it's a part of my household's tradition. But I am a novice and I still desire to learn more about the language when I have free time.** " Tsubaki said with a womanly poise. Hunter and Noel could only shrug their shoulders a bit in confusion. " **Whatever they are arguing about...it sounds serious.** " Noel said with worry as she held her hands. What she doesn't know unfortunately, The conversation is anything but serious...it was just downright stupid.

* * *

Makoto: _**STEAMED FISH IS TERRIBLE!? WHAT THE FUCK MAN!? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG ABOUT IT!**_

Sora: _**ARE YOU HALLUCINATING!? STEAMED FISH HAS ABSOLUTELY NO FLAVOUR!**_

Makoto: _**OH DON'T JUDGE MAN! YOU NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH YOU REALLY LIKE A DISH!**_

Sora: _**MAKOTO! THIS FISH CAN LITERALLY PASS FOR RAW! MOTHERFUCKING RAW!**_

Cajun: **My My. Having a lover's quarrel now are we you two?**

* * *

The moment we had heard Cajun's voice, Makoto immediately turned her head towards me blushing greatly for some reason. What is Cajun talking about? " **W-WE ARE NOT HAVING A LOVER'S QUARREL JUST SO YOU KNOW CAJUN! WE ARE JUST HAVING A NORMAL CONVERSATION ABOUT FISH!** " Makoto shouted as Cajun giggled. " **I know Makoto, you did not have to shout out your intentions to the whole student body.** " Cajun said as everyone was just staring at us. Makoto soon slowly started to curl herself into a ball as she didn't want to believe what was happening most likely.

" **Good lord...this is too embarassing.** " Makoto muttered as I lowered myself to her level and rubbed her back. Embarassment must be something she finds hard to deal with as I felt that she needed to have some comfort at that moment. Before I could do so, Mai and Shiori went to her. " **It's alright Makoto...we all have our embarassing moments...** " Mai said as I slowly stood up, pretending I did not do that. As I did so, I looked around the table and noticed that Shiori was holding a suspicious piece of bread rolls.

" **What are those Shiori?** " I asked as Shiori showed them off. " **Oh these? These are bread rolls we found in the kitchen, I just thought it would be a good idea to share with everyone else.** " She said as she placed the bread rolls on the table. Marcus and Chikacho's hands slowly dawned upon the bread rolls as something familiar enveloped my senses. The moment it did so, I slapped both of their hands away as they looked at me surprised. " **N-Nii-San?! What is the matter!?** " Marcus said as I swiftly took the bread roll and ripped it in between.

What greeted me...was the sight of censor bars and foul looking imagery. " **N-No...NO! YOU MADE THIS NOEL!?** " I looked at Noel with shock in my eyes. Who in the hell let patient zero here cook something! My eyes then quickly darted towards Mai as she chuckled a little bit. " **Hehehe. She wanted to cook something as well and I didn't mind, It's not like her cooking can kill somebody.** " Mai said with innocence. I was right...THIS WOMAN'S TASTEBUDS REALLY ARE DEAD!

" **What's wrong Nii-san?...Is something wrong with that bread roll?** " Marcus asked as I showed him the evidence. The censor bars and foul looking creatures coming out from it was enough to make Chikacho of all people look away. Marcus however, had a different opinion. ". **..Maybe it tastes better than it looks?** " Marcus said as Mai and Hunter looked at him with a smile on their face. " **That's the way! Go ahead, give it a taste!** " Mai said as I couldn't believe what they were saying. Noel had that look in her eyes, that look of optimism that a puppy would give to it's owner...or puppy eyes as people called it.

" **Hmm...Maybe I should try a bite. It can't be that bad.** " Marcus said as before I knew it, he had taken a piece of the ripped up bread roll from my hand and stared at it. God damn it! He's going to take a bite from that abomination and die from it! I need to stop him now! As his mouth slowly approached the bread roll, I immediately grabbed his hand as I forced the bread roll to my direction. I cannot believe what I am going to do right now...But at this moment, I have no choice right now. I opened my mouth and bit on the so called Death Dinner once more.

The first bite immediately told my mouth that something was wrong as my face immediately struggled to not vomit out said meal. The second bite made my body quiver and shiver greatly as I actually struggled to stand up. The third and final bite felt like a haymaker punch being delivered into my stomach as I actually vomitted out a little bit as I felt my body open up once more. I soon myself collapsed onto the ground, laying there as my eyes slowly faded in and out of the world. Everyone's voices really did sound far away as soon, black arrived to my eyes.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

If he had to describe in a sentence how much he had hated eating Noel's...Cooking, It could be summarized as this. " **This is literally the depths of hell that was shat out on the plate.** " Sora seriously thought that his sacrifice to not let his friend eat such cooking was not well deserved. As he woke up once more, he found himself looking around a ceiling that was familiar, a black ceiling. " **Huh...Strange...it feels like I am back in my room.** " Sora said to himself a bit loudly as he sat up on the bed.

Immediately as he did so, he felt the presence of two people beside him. Turning around he saw that Marcus and Chikacho were sitting beside him as they went to him in worry. " **Are you alright** **N** **ii-san!?** " Marcus said in worry as he checked Sora feverishly. Chikacho did not show the same worry that Marcus had as she had her scarf down, exposing her spider fangs. " **Please stop trying to overburden Mas...Sora too much Marcus, he just fainted from eating that bread roll.** " Chikacho just said with honesty as Marcus looked at her wided eyed.

" **But it's because I tried to eat that bread roll that he had to do what he had to do!** " Marcus said as Sora slowly cleared his throat, ready to speak out his mind. " **Marcus...Chikacho...Hehehe...Don't think too much of what happened.** " Sora said as Marcus looked at him with even more shock. " **But what happened is actually at least 4 days now!** " The moment Marcus said that...Sora immediately held his head in shock, widening his eyes greatly. " **I...Impossible...Four...Four days!?** **Her cooking...actually caused me to get knocked out for 4 days!?** " Sora said in shock as Chikacho rubbed his back to help ease his shock.

Sora knew how terrible Noel's cooking was, he had tasted it before with her...'Soup' that she called it. But he never knew that it was strong enough to knock him out completely for four days straight! " **I...cannot register what you had just told me.** " Sora said as he placed his head on the pillow, moaning loudly. Marcus and Chikacho could feel the depression that was being emitted from it and needed to quickly get rid of it pronto. Then they remembered something important as they tapped Sora's shoulder once more.

" **Sora. I forgot that there is something we must tell you right now.** " Chikacho said as Sora looked at her with some curiosity in his eyes, hoping that it was good news and not Noel's cooking once again. " **Me and Marcus finally managed to get assigned our rooms...and we got to stay with you.** " Chikacho continued as Sora didn't really pay attention at first. As soon as it began to register in his ears, he rubbed them more as he blinked a little bit. " **Ummm...I'm sorry but what did you just say?** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho smiled and cleared their throats once more.

" **Me and Chikacho...are moving in with you Nii-san!** " Marcus said as he hugged Sora tightly. In Sora's honest opinion, the sudden and drastic change from his cooking depression to the fact that Marcus and Chikacho were moving into his dorm, it was not only a bit awkward, he had to admit it was hilarious in it's own sickening way. " **So you are saying...Hahaha...Oh boy, so we are going to be in the same roof again huh?** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho nodded. " **Yup! Though this time we are now sleeping in the same place as well Nii-san!** " Marcus replied as Sora laid his head on the bed's top rack. Soon, a knock on the door was heard.

" **You wait right here Nii-san, we will get the door.** " Marcus said as both he and Chikacho went to the front door, closing the door to Sora's room as he laid on the bed to process what has just occur in front of his eyes. His two close comrades...two people that he had spent a lot of time with in his mercenary years, are now his roommates. Sora couldn't help but smile at what he had just thought of as the door opened up once more to reveal that it was Makoto as she waved at him. " _ **Hey there Sora, you feeling better?**_ " Makoto asked as she went to Sora's side. Scratching his head, Sora couldn't help but not look at her for a bit in thought.

" _ **So...I have been out for 4 days huh.**_ " he said as Makoto nodded at that statement. " _ **Yup! We couldn't believe what had occured to you...maybe you are especially sensitive to Noel's cooking.**_ " Makoto said as Sora groaned even more at the mention of Noel's cooking. " _ **Not that...you are in here because of it.**_ " Makoto said as Sora gave her a small smile and patted her head. " _ **It's alright Makoto...I can understand you're trying to cheer me up...even though you nearly sent it crashing to a wall with the mentioning of Noel's food.**_ " Sora said briefly before feeling his stomach about to hurl up.

As he stopped himself from barfing, Makoto couldn't help but begin to think of what is going to happen from this point onwards. " _ **...Sora...About what you said of the Lotus...**_ " before she could voice out her concerns, Sora quickly raised his hand, surprising Makoto. " _ **Makoto...The Black Lotus is a big organisation...and any advantage they have is bad...But we cannot act hastily...otherwise they will take advantage of it.**_ _ **You have to believe me when I say that you have to trust me.**_ " Sora said quickly as Makoto took a deep breath.

" _ **I know Sora...but the thing is...Are we ready for them?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora began to think of what she had just said at that moment as soon, he began to smell something come out of the kitchen. " _ **Ahh! The food that I got for everyone is ready! Let me go get your meal Sora and let's change the topic alright?**_ " Makoto said as Sora nodded at what she had just said as soon he began to smell the wonderful smell of Chicken Tilka Masala as Makoto had went to go and get it most likely. But the thing she had said just then lingered in Sora's mind as he then muttered out to himself.

* * *

 **They were not ready...Not ready at all**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all are enjoying the story of BLACK Rebellion! I honestly hope so because this story will not be stopping anytime soon! I love how much people are actually reading and commenting on the story when they have the time. That is not only great, it also really helps encourage me to write some more. You all do not know how much that means to me.**

 **NOW! What is the plots of the Black lotus?! Will Noel's cooking ever improve!? And most important of all! WILL SORA AND MAKOTO EVER GET HOOKED UP!? I DON'T KNOW AND I AM THE WRITER OF THIS STORY! Wait scratch that, I KNOW! BUT I WANT TO KEEP IT A SECRET! SO READ ON IF YOU DARE AND ENJOY!**


	7. BLACK 6: The Zero Library

(The Latest BLACK! How about a few chapters of relaxation and bonding for our dear friend Sora Minakaze before the next arc! Yes. I know this would be classified as Filler but I promise you! You want to stick along for this ride!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ Italics = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 6

There was a lot of secrets in the academy that people did not know, secrets that if any student were to hear about them, they would instantly fear for their lives. These soon became known as the seven mysteries of the Academy...and to Sora, they sounded incredibly stupid. " **I am telling you! There is something happening in the public library!** " A student said as Sora happened to be at the area at the time. " **Oh not you too...listen, it's just a prank by some student to get everyone believing in this stuff...** " His friend said, clearly annoyed at how his friend was panicking over such a stupid thing. Having had enough of their conversation, Sora left the area with a bag of groceries as he went along his day.

* * *

As he entered his room once again, Two people were sitting on his black couch, doing their own things. " **Oh Hey Nii-san! How was the shopping?** " Marcus said as he was busy reading through the homework that was passed to them by their respective teachers in the academy to do for the weekend. He was clearly busy trying to understand most of the work that was given to him right now and doing alright for the most part. " **This is the right answer to the question...Right Chikacho?** " Marcus nervously asked as Chikacho took a look at the answer that Marcus had written.

" **That answer is wrong. Try again.** " Chikacho said as Marcus held his head and placing it on the book. " **God damn it...I thought I had the right answer.** " Marcus said as he slammed his head on the table gently. The sight was rather amusing to Sora as he merely smiled and placed the groceries on the table. " **The shopping went well, I got us enough for a few nights. I hope you guys like chicken.** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho smiled and nodded. " **If it's cooked by you, we don't mind what we get at all...Mas...I mean Sora.** " Chikacho said as she corrected herself yet again.

" **Man that is going to take a while huh...** " Sora said with a small sigh at the same time. It had been just a few days since he woke up from the food induced coma that was given to him by Noel. The weekeneds were just the best as the Academy made it a must to relax. The student council unfortunately had to still work at this time just to help maintain order in the Academy. " **I do apologize Sora...I promise that I won't say master again.** " Chikacho said as Sora facepalmed at what she had said. " **I said it again didn't I...** " Chikacho continued as Sora merely nodded.

" **Ummm...Nii-san...have you finished your history homework yet?** " Marcus asked as Sora looked at him and shook his head. " **I was planning to head to the library after I made and ate dinner with you guys. Got to get my facts right after all.** " Sora said as Marcus looked at him wide eyed. " **T-T-The Library! A-At this time of day!** " Marcus said in shock as Sora merely shook his head. " **You heard the rumours about the library at night too huh...** " Sora said as Marcus's tail shot up in shock and fear. " **Nii-san! People have reported hearing stuff in there at night! Are you sure about doing something like that!** " Marcus said as Sora shook his head.

" **Geez, it's hearing stuff like that sometimes which puzzles me most of the time.** " Sora said as Marcus took a deep breath and tried to close his eyes to think of the happy thoughts. " **Could you not wait for tomorrow to go the library, heading to the library this late at night is not advised by the student council.** " Chikacho explained as Sora scratched his head. " **Well...I have to meet up with Makoto tomorrow... we made some plans with each other to look around Torifune for a bit.** " Sora explained as Marcus and Chikacho's brows were raised.

Ever since they have arrived, they could not help but notice the amount of attention this Makoto had been receiving from Sora. " **Nii-san...do you like this Makoto person?** " Marcus asked out of curiosity as Sora looked at him with equal curiosity. " **Why is everyone saying that...Me and Makoto hang out a lot. What is with this Liking stuff.** " Sora asked as he was never good at discerning stuff like this. " **Sora...Someday you will understand what stuff like this means I guess.** " Chikacho said as Sora got confused at this but decided to not push it more.

" **Well anyways...I am going to start cooking dinner first,then I will head off.** " Sora said as he approached the kitchen to begin preparing the meal. With what Chikacho had just said out in his mind, Sora began to slice various types of vegetables in rapid succession. Why did Chikacho sound like she knew more about the situation he and Makoto were in more than themselves would. ' _ **Oh who cares, I can't keep thinking about stuff like this forever... Let's just focus on making a good dinner.**_ ' Sora thought as the bustles of a meal began to flow into him, ready to begin his creation.

* * *

The way to reach the Library was often at times confusing, not because it was night currently, but because of how many turns one has to make in order to get to the place. ' _ **I swear to god...the architect of this place needs to be sacked.**_ ' Sora thought as he had to continuously look at his map to make sure he was still walking to the right location and not walking off to some god knows place. Despite being here for at least 2 months now, Sora was still new to the city in general. It didn't matter because of his loner personality or a lack of interest in the city, he was wishing he had spent more time actually exploring the city.

' _ **God damn useless map...**_ _ **I swear to god I will lose my mind if I have to keep on staring on this god damn map of this god damn city for...Oh.**_ ' The thing that stopped Sora's rant from preceding any further was the destination itself, the Torifune public library. The academy often uses the books that come from this library for most of their lessons in order to give their students a chance to stretch their legs, making them walk to this location every time. It is also open for the general public to look at whatever book they desire. Unfortunately, most of the books present in this library are meant for academic studies instead so none of the interesting books actually exist.

" _ **No wonder this place looks deserted.**_ " Sora said as a wind blew, rustling the bushes nearby as the night made the library seem rather...haunted. Sora didn't even feel scared though as he looked at the building rather undeterred as he walked to the stairs of the library. Unlike most libraries, this one actually was opened 24 hours everyday so anybody could walk in and read whatever they pleased, unfortunately it is not a good excuse to break curfew for which was a strict in rooms by 10 pm, set by the student council with the Academy agreeing to it.

' _ **Right...let's just get this research...**_ ' A loud boom was then heard in the library as Sora's senses immediately shot up, dropping the map he was holding in the first place to the ground. He did not move for a few moments as he heard the sound once again. The sound definitely came from the inside of the Library as he was now beginning to wonder if he should enter the place now. " _ **I need that work...then again, I don't know what's going on in there...**_ " Sora debated as he took a deep breath to steady his thoughts.

' _ **I need to use the library...and I will not let some spooky noise stop me from using the books!**_ ' Sora thought as he opened the door as it echoed greatly. The normally packed library with the sounds of the various students and teachers looking for the books they wished, the sounds of their shoes cracking on the wooden floor causing an echo, was now just a ghost town, something that Sora has been familiar with through his work as a mercenary. ' _ **Right...I need to look for the**_ _ **map. There it is!**_ ' Sora thought as he found the layout of the library and began to examine it thoroughly

The project that he had to do was something about the dark war, specifically about the Black beast. He wondered why on Earth people would like to keep talking about it, talking about the actions that happened almost 100 years ago that don't relate to what happens now. You could spend an entire time trying to tell him the intricate history of the Black beast to him, he just did not really care. " _ **let's just get to the history section of the library and get this over with.**_ " Sora thought as he walked out to the main hall of the library as the sounds of his footsteps echoed throughout.

* * *

The floorboards creaked eerily as he had to admit, to the unprepared, this would terrify the living crap out of them...especially with the noises he heard coming from the building itself. He on the other hand wasn't going to let some...loud noised...boom scare him from reaching that history section which was upstairs. " _ **Right...Just up these stairs and head left.**_ " Sora said to himself quietly as he held on the railings of the stairs for support. His footsteps were rather slow and shallow as he didn't try to spend too much time thinking about it for the moment.

It was while he was walking up he heard something creak upstairs, what that was he didn't know. His senses were all but aware at this point as he decided to not take any chances at this point. Slowly placing his left hand on one of his arm blade handles, he slowly drawed it out and readied the blade. If there was really something around here, he was going to be ready for it no matter what happened. ' _ **If the Lotus are here already...could this be a trap?**_ ' Sora thought to himself as he was soon at the top of the second floor. Closing his eyes, he began to focus on where the sound was going to come from.

Soon, he heard the floorboards creak even more as they were clearly the signs that a person is walking right now. Sora began to find out where the floorboard sounds came from as his right ear began to hear the sound more sharply as he opened his eyes and noticed it was coming from the History section. Approaching the door without making a single sound through the room, he kept quiet as he peeked into the room.

The room itself was dimly lit as the sole source of light present in the room is a small table lamp located at the far side of the room. Despite this little light, he could clearly tell that something had been in this room, through the fact that the light is on and a chair had been moved. Deciding to see if there is anybody still left in the room right now, he slowly raised his arm blade, exposing it through the door. Keeping quiet, Sora did not expect a sound to be heard, he wanted to lure the person in the room closer as soon, the floorboards creaked once again.

The tension for him was real. For what felt like an eternity he did not dare make a single muscle of movement out of pure instinct. Allowing the footsteps to soon approach to a range where the door was the only place they could be, Sora immediately barged into the room. As soon as he did however, he saw a huge blue bolt of light approach him as he immediately dashed out of the way and hit the deck below one of the tables. The bolt of light struck the wall but it soon dissipated, not even leaving a mark of it's blast on it, much to the surprise of Sora.

' _ **What kind of Ars Magus is that...**_ ' Sora thought as he kept low and tried looking for the assailant's feet. Much to his shock, he couldn't find a single leg of a person as he soon began to hear footsteps yet again. This was no ghost story...but it sure was playing out as one. ' _ **So this person is keeping themselves on the move and they have a range ars magus...this will be difficult.**_ ' Sora was now in a state of focus, nothing could disturb him at this moment right now as he began to crawl on the ground with caution. He at this point had two options to how he could proceed this.

He could crawl up towards the light at the end of the room and get up from there. However that was a dangerous proposition as he didn't know any much more from his attacker expect what he had managed to gather. If he were to get to there, they might already have an ambush ready for him already and he would fall prey to that. ' _ **It's not the safest option right now...The risks are quite heave for me to even think about that.**_ ' Sora thought as he began to consider the second option.

The second option would be to lure out his target instead but even then it's a risk. For starters, the chances of them actually falling for the trap are considered at least a 50/50 chance. If they don't buy the bait, he would be forced to give out more bait just to get them to come. If he did that as well, he would be letting them know that he was in the room and give them time to prepare, something that if used correctly, would hurt him even more as they could use the time he was trying to distract them to backstab him. ' _ **Damn...I need an option that is foolproof..**_ ' the options he had were limited as he had one final option come into his mind, and this is a classic Code Zero tactic.

He got up from his crawl as soon as he was almost to the table where the light was located. Kneeling on one knee, he began to search for the switch for the table lamp with his eyes as there should have been a wall switch. Readying his other arm blade, Sora tossed it towards the switch, turning off the light as the person would have caught a glimpse of the blade. Immediately standing in front of the door, Sora began to look for the Ars Magus circle that would give off their position as he knew very well that all Ars Magus rely on a seal of some sort manifesting and this one would have not been different.

What he saw instead was the blue light immediately blasting out in front of him as he realized what he was dealing with was not Ars Magus. Not having time to think, he had to tackle down his target before they moved again. Taking the risk, Sora charged towards the blast with his breathing coming to a shallow breath. He had one shot at this, if he messed up, he could be so screwed. He allowed the blast to approach him ever closer without hesitation as time slowed down to a crawl for him as he began to concentrate even more.

Once again, he saw something that he was most likely not supposed to see as the blast was not there and he simply dashed forward to catch the attacker. He was still adapting to this new ability as he had only used it when he was against Marcus and Chikacho and was not sure of it's maximum capabilities. All he knew it allowed him to force his body to perform the action he saw, literally forcing it against reality itself as time slows down around him greatly. ' _ **Please...MAKE THIS MY REALITY!**_ ' Sora thought as he glowed green once more briefly as he focused on the image presented to him.

* * *

" _ **SOUL SHIFT!**_ " the moment Sora Yelled out the move, his body suddenly strained itself yet again, all of his muscles pulling together at the same time as he came to a screeching halt in front of the bolt. He knew he was going to collide with the bolt at this rate as it was too close for a dash past it, but he was stunned with the fact it actually phased right past him as he charged forward, as if the bolt never existed. He had no time to think about that as the assailant was just right in front of him as his arms stretched out to catch them.

His gamble somehow worked as the person was too dazed as to what happened to even try resisting at that moment. Wrapping his hands around their waist, he lifted them over and slammed them to the ground before getting on top of them and restraining them tightly. " **O-OW! My wrists!** " The person yelped as Sora's grip on them was tight and very restrained. Slowly standing up, he noticed the person was wearing the academy's uniform, but it had apparently been modified to look like a combination of both Tsubaki's which consist of the long skirt and Cajun's which had a long coat but unlike hers, had a tail in the end. ' _ **What the...A student of the Academy?**_ ' Sora thought as he turned the student around to get a proper look at them.

The student he saw had a rather interesting look to them. First of all, she looked like one of the higher class students he usually sees with their proper looking dress style. Secondly, she had caramel hair which matched the look of her Topaz eyes which were wondering what on Earth happened as he got off her. Being a gentlemen and standing her up, he looked at her with a semi serious look. " **Who are you...and why did you attack me.** " Sora asked as the person brushed the dust on her shoulder and straightened her outfit before answering his question.

* * *

Student: **I could be asking you the same thing, why were you acting suspiciously?**

Sora: **Me acting suspiciously? I just happened to hear a noise coming from upstairs and I decided to investigate. What about you.**

Student: **What a coincidence, I happened to hear noises coming from downstairs and thought that something or someone was after me.**

Sora: **I see...Wait...that was me.**

Student: **So it was a misunderstanding after all...For a second, I thought this Library was really a haunted place.**

Sora: **Don't be silly, there's no such thing as Haunted places, they are just our imagination running wild.**

Student: **You may never know, even Haunted places terrify the most courageous of people...Sora Minakaze.**

* * *

The moment he heard his name being uttered, his guard was raised yet again. " **Who are you...and how do you know my name.** " Sora asked as the student chuckled a little bit. " **Why...My name is Catarina of the Camelia household, and I was there when you fought against those two new students on Orientation last week.** " Catarina said as Sora couldn't shake away the doubt that he had about her currently as he wondered what he should say to her for now. " **Well...if you did see me that day...then you should know what was the end result of the match.** " Sora said as he wanted to test her for a little bit.

" **Why...You ended up drawing with the two students and fainted in the arena.** " Catarina answered as Sora's guard was finally down as he breathed out slowly. " **By the way, can you please put away your blade. It is starting to worry me.** " Catarina said gently as Sora looked at his arm blade and flicked his wrist, retracting the blade once again as he sheathed the handle. " **I must have not noticed...Sorry about that.** " Sora apologized as he soon placed some distance between him and Catarina.

A sense of discomfort came into him as the sense of normalcy he felt returned. The person in front of him right now...is a Human being...a normal person just like him. That discomfort soon turned into distrust as he turned his back to her which she did not understand as she looked at him with curiosity. " **What brings you here though? Most students don't come in here at the middle of the night.** " Catarina asked as Sora didn't answer her question but retorted with an answer of his own.

" **You tell me yourself... What's that blue ball of light that you made come out.** " Sora questioned as Catarina immediately became defensive for some reason. " **W-Why are you asking me something that silly? Can you not tell it's Ars Magus?** " Catarina said, thinking that Sora would buy that answer like most students. " **Well...if it is Ars Magus...then tell me why you can make it appear without the use of a Ars Seal?** "

The moment Sora said those words, everything changed for her. " **I know about that requirement...yet when I turned around the corner, you casted it immediately...no preparation was needed from your part...One look and me and that blue ball of light came for me.** " Sora said while keeping his back at her face. Catarina began to panic inside as Sora began to wonder about a lot of things. " **I...I have a high Ars Magus rating...So I can cast most Ars Magus without the use of a seal.** " Catarina said, trying to weasel her way out of this despite being a terrible liar.

" **If that is the case, Noel Vermillion should be able to do the same thing...and she has the highest Ars Magus rating ever recorded. Yet when it comes to making a barrier, she still requires an Ars Seal.** " Sora retorted as Catarina had heard of Noel Vermillion and her potential in Ars Magus. Realizing she had been cornered, Catarina sighed as the truth had to be delivered. " **Fine...It's not Ars Magus... to be honest...Based on the little I know... It's actually Magic.** " Catarina said as Sora's ears immediately perked up hearing that.

Magic...a word he had not heard said for a long time. There was a reason he didn't hear that...that was the word that he and Alice used to describe what she could do. " **Magic...as in that hocus pocus kind of stuff certain people could do?** " Sora questioned as Catarina couldn't help but be surprised to hear that. " **W-Well...not hocus pocus...but close. How do you know that it's magic though?** " Catarina asked as Sora immediately felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to answer her question as it was too personal but knew she would pester him until he did...so he decided to tell her abridged version.

" **All you need to know...Is that a friend of mine once showed me a trick they could do with the wind. Making all sorts of shapes and all.** " Sora described as Catarina could sense the uneasiness in his voice and realized that he didn't want to talk much about it. " **I see...That explains everything indeed.** " Catarina said as Sora was mildly surprised at her acceptance of such an answer. " **Well...now that has been answered...I guess you are the mystery thing causing the mysterious disturbances in this Library...am I right?** " Sora questioned as Catarina became curious at his words.

" **Disturbances? What are you talking about? I am merely here to do research on Magic in general.** " Catarina replied as Sora merely looked at her. He wanted to ask her more questions about magic but this time seems like a bad moment. " **Well... maybe when we are free, you can tell me more about Magic sometime.** " Sora asked as Catarina was surprised to hear that. Looking at Sora's back once again, Sora didn't turn his head around to look at her but she could sense the curiosity that was coming out from him. " **...I would love to...Sora Minakaze.** " Catarina said as she bowed down with grace.

" **Well...I need to get some books from the History section...want to help me with that at least.** " Sora said with some discomfort in his voice. Catarina presumed that Sora was someone who was shy when it came to new people however Sora knew it was much more deeper than that. He couldn't trust anybody who is not a beastkin. Due to past experiences, Sora had to erect a solid amount of walls for Humans, walls that protect him from deceitful and sickening human trash. He didn't know how much longer he could handle this anymore.

" **Why I would love to Mr Minakaze, Please do let me know what you wish to borrow. I happen to be a librarian here so I can help you check the books out for you.** " Catarina explained as Sora raised his brow. " **So that explains why you are here...You are working the night shift just in case anybody wants to borrow a book...and act as security I figure.** " Sora noted as Catarina was amazed at Sora's observation ability. How on earth did he develop them despite being two years younger than her as well as the deduction skills needed for it as well. Not only was it creepy, she cannot help but feel a bit disturbed.

" **Why...Except the security part, the rest is accurate indeed.** " Catarina said as Sora understood what she had said with a simple nod of his head. Silence came but it was not of the odd variety as they both understood each other in their own ways. Catarina understood that Sora Minakaze is most likely an individual who keeps to himself while Sora was glad that Catarina was not turning out to be a human he would hate...right now at least. " **Let me walk you to the History section and I can help you find the books you want.** " Catarina said as she began to walk to the History section as he stood there in thought.

The reason why stood there was because he wondered about his hatred for Humans in general. When he lost his memories of his entire past except for Alice, he had a chance for things to heal. He had a chance to see Humans in a different light, a way for Humans to actually do something worthwhile. Instead, all he got was the disappointment and frustrations of how ignorant and insane the Human race was. " **Are you interested right now in the library or do you wish to come back another day?** " Catarina called out from the History Section room as Sora looked at the direction with a small sense of intrugue and said from his mouth.

* * *

" **I will be there... Just give me a minute.** "

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I Hope you all are doing well! Now. I hope you all will enjoy these series of character building Filler Chapters. I know there are people out there that do not like the use of said filler Chapters to pad their stories but I can guarantee you. It's not what you think. As you all know, there will be OC's that appear throughout the story and I want to give them their chances to shine in the story. Trust me, they will play a role in the story to fold.**

 **ALSO! I am in a bit of a crossroads here. No it's not regarding BLACK Rebellion. It actually regards more to my other story in work, BlazBlue: Lore Explanation. I have noticed that a lot of people are not really reading that story and I am beginning to worry about it's existence in the Blazblue Fanfiction. Yes, I did state that it's a month only work and I will keep it like that. What worries me is the feedback. I wish to make it an OC focused story. Yet I know there are people out there that wish for more of the Blazblue cast to appear.**

 **So I have decided, for this month, I will not release a chapter due to this decision process. Instead, I will open up a poll that will depend on you all to decide how you want to see it be made. Keep your eyes for it as I will be watching it closely. The Poll will be for either you want all of the Blazblue Cast to appear and the character appropriate for the chapter is selected. Or we stick to the current format we have established which is Kidnapping...I mean borrowing select Blazblue characters giving them more time to their respective chapters. I promise that whatever you choose will determine the way the story will play out.**

 **Finally, I also wish to know what you all wish to see next appear on the Lore Explanation show. The main issue I have is the lack of info to go through. I can understand if you are nervous to send me a question through Lore explanation and I can understand. Just do leave your feedback, I will look out for it. I promise.**

 **NOW! AFTER THAT LONG EXPLANATION! Will a new bond form between Sora and Catarina!? What other magic tricks does our Cat Witch Librarian know! And finally! Will we see Sora and Makoto explore Torifune the next day!? I DO KNOW WHAT IS IN STORE BUT I WON'T TELL YOU! FOR YOU TO KNOW! I WILL SAY THIS! Read On if you dare! FAREWELL!**


	8. BLACK 7: Sunday Zero Black

(THE LATEST BLACK HAS ARRIVED! I Hope you all enjoy the sight of a good relaxing day between two friends and the misadventures that follow them!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 7

The next day after that library experience, it was rather tiring for Sora Minakaze. After grabbing the books that was required for his Dark War homework, he spent the entire night doing said work to completion as he placed the pen down and closed the final book. " **Finally Done...** " Sora moaned as he rubbed his eyes. He felt sleepy and wanted to head to bed but knowing that he would just have a sleepless time, decided against it as he went for the kitchen to make coffee instead.

Coffee is a rather interesting thing for him to make as the way he makes it is rather bizarre for most people. Normally, Most people would pour hot water onto coffee powder and brew it from there, creating a nice hot drink early in the morning. Sora throws out the hot water part with a solid shot of coffee mixed with a combination of Vokda and Sake. Downing it down in one shot, Sora immediately shot up, shaking his head greatly as he felt the kick of the Vokda and Sake strike him at the same time.

If people saw this, they would say it's a bad thing for people to drink early in the morning. In Sora's case however, he has a unique condition that he caused on his own a long time ago that reversed the way his body accepted liquids. To Sora's body, Alcoholic beverages are more like water and have absolutely no effect on his well being, Heck even Whiskey, one of the strongest alcholic beverages available tasted more like Orange juice to his mouth. Give him water though and you will get one very drunk Sora in your hands.

" **GUH...What a way to start off the morning.** " Sora said to himself as he felt the sting of the bitter coffee in his mouth at that moment. He may not be able to drink water at that moment, it did not excuse the awful aftertaste of the coffee he had to drink. Reminding himself to next time pour some milk into the mixture to make it tolerable. He went into the shower room now as he noted the two towels hanging on the rack along with his own black one. One was a simple red towel while the other had a rainbow design on it.

Looking at said towels couldn't help but make him feel a bit more complete now, the towels that belonged to his former comrades now his dorm mates. " **Marcus...Chikacho...** " Sora said to himself as he stroked both of the said towels without thinking as he allowed his mind to dream a little bit. Walking into the showers and turning the knob for cold water, Sora allowed the water to splash on his body as his mind began to feel refreshed, he began to reflect on what has currently happened in his life as in his sleepless stupor, he showered with his sleeping clothes on.

" **Oh God dammit...They are wet now.** " Sora muttered annoyed as he took off his wet clothes and tossed them into a basket meant for dirty clothes. Now bare naked, the water began to touch his old wounds. Old scars of a time he was not proud off, a time where he followed orders from people much higher than him who were following their own orders issued by command. The life of a Black Lotus Mercenary is never glamorous nor is it a good one, everyday spending your time in the battlefield, never taking a break unless you were injured, being forced to complete all your missions with success otherwise death awaited you, It was a time that stressed him the most.

He had to fight against multiple types of opponents...some out of this world. He has killed multiple people, innocent or not. The blood of thousands were spilled on his body and reflected on his scars. No matter what happened to him, from losing his memories of that time and coming to the academy to fulfill his Nee-san's wish. He could not escape that fact... not that he was trying to anyways now. " **I just got to live with the consequences of my actions...no point trying to fix what happened back in the past...** " Sora thought as he turned off the shower and rubbed his head. Just a water shower was good enough for him as he went back to his room and began to change into his normal clothes.

Another thing that Mercenary work does is mess up your sense of fashion. Luckily, The Code Zero Squadron didn't really bother with such formalities as they wore whatever suited them as long as they included the Black Lotus jacket that was standard issue. Opening the wardrobe, all that greeted Sora was the color black...and lots of black. There was some white, but other than for trim, they were very little. Wondering what to wear despite the lack of variety, Sora picked up a simple black hoodie with a black shirt and black pants.

" **...Not you, too black.** " Sora muttered as he placed it back into it's rack as he picked up another set of clothes, this time it was a ripped black jacket that had a white hoodie, a black undershirt with a logo of a bird on it and ripped black pants. " **Nah...too exposing.** " Sora said again as he placed it back into it's rack. This went on for at least an hour, during which, he had looked through his entire closet...twice. He had been in there so long that Marcus and Chikacho woke up and paid him a visit.

" **Good Morning Nii...!** " Marcus stopped his greeting mid sentence, seeing his Nii-san or Sora for short near butt naked if he was not wearing black boxers, looking through his closet of black clothes in his black closet while sitting on a black bed. " **This is sure an awful lot of the colour black Mas...Sora.** " Chikacho said as Sora looked at them for a moment before shrugging it off. " **What am I supposed to do? I only know this colour well and it fits me well enough, why change?** " Sora said as he continued looking for his clothing of choice, narrowing it down to his final pick.

" **I guess this will do.** " Sora said as he picked a black Jacket that had white long sleeves and hoodie along with white stripes. The undershirt was a simple black shirt that had some stripes over it but were vertical. His black jeans had rips at the knee as two belts surrounded his right leg as he wore a silver dual belt that had circular holsters and handles for various weapons. Wearing the gloves given to him by Chikacho helped to complete the look as Sora looked at the mirror. " **Looks good enough for me.** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho couldn't help but look at him with a smile on their faces.

" **You're wearing what we gave you Sora...** " Marcus said as Sora looked at the both of them before smiling. " **So you guys noticed huh...Hehehe. I can't simply not wear the gifts given to me by two of my comrades now.** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho scratched their heads in embarrassment. " **There is no need for us to compliment us like that Sora...we just gave you gifts that's all.** " Chikacho said as Sora shook his head and proceeded to hug the both of them. " **No you two...you both don't know how much these items mean to me.** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho scratched their heads, not sure if they should feel embarrassed or grateful.

" **In any case...I need to get going already, Makoto's most likely waiting for me at the elevator leading to the city, so I will see you guys later.** " Sora said as he waved at them before leaving. Marcus and Chikacho smiled at the action he had done as they realize, he was no longer the depressed and keeping to himself anymore. " **He sure has grown before our eyes huh...** " Marcus said as Chikacho nodded her head as he suddenly realized something.

" **Oh right...we should pass back those things to Sora soon.** " Marcus said as Chikacho nodded at his suggestion. " **That is a good idea indeed...we are now together again, So it is right for him to get them back again.** " Chikacho said as they went back to their room to look for that item. As they did so, the sun had already risen on this sunday morning of Torifune. It was a magnificent sight indeed as the signification of the day ahead was going to be great...Well great for a couple of people. For many others, it was an excuse for them to enjoy the bed as a certain squirrel beastkin waited patiently at the elevators of Torifune.

* * *

" _ **Where is that guy...he sure has a knack for timing at times.**_ " Makoto muttered as she tapped her feet on the ground rather impatiently. She had taken the time to get herself ready with the clothes had chosen for this fine day. She wore rather light with at least an orange long sleeve shirt that had an acorn at the middle which was white. She also wore a black denim skirt that allowed her tail to flow out easily as it also had belts right at the sides hanging almost like suspenders which helped to match her black long socks with white stripes on top of that with her orange shoes. She carried her small orange backpack that also had the similar acorn design on almost all the flaps of it.

She had to admit, she made it look good besides it being from a store that sold them for cheap due to her price. " _ **Hey!**_ " A voice called out as she looked up to see Sora approaching her at that moment. Smiling at that, she went to him only to proceed to bonk him on the head. " _ **I can't believe you are late again...You seriously need to work on that timing of you.**_ " Makoto said in an almost motherly way as Sora rubbed his head. " _ **You didn't have to hit my head...Mom...**_ " Sora retorted as Makoto couldn't help but act in a more motherly way in the spur of the moment.

" _ **Ohoho Son, would you like mommy to wake up little baby from now on?~**_ " Makoto teased as Sora didn't even try retorting to that, walking to press on the button to call the elevator. " _ **Haha...No**_ " Sora said as the elevator came up at that right moment, opening it's doors for the two friends. " _ **Now will you get into this elevator before cracking another mom joke Makoto.**_ " Sora teased slightly as he walked in rather casually, making Makoto pout and just walked in without saying a word.

* * *

The elevator ride to the commercial district was rather pleasant for both Sora and Makoto. They didn't talk but they didn't find it necessary. Not because of the awkward atmosphere, but more of because they wanted to admire the wonderful elevator music playing right now...No of course it was getting awkward inside there, ' _ **We need to talk about something...Now.**_ ' they both thought at the same time as Sora surprisingly started off the conversation. " _ **Well...How was your night?**_ " Sora said as he always hated the silence rather than the awkwardness.

Makoto also had to admit, akward, she can handle with stride, Silence...It drives her mad. " _ **Oh! Well I spent the entire night trying to do homework... I have yet to even finish it.**_ " Makoto moaned as she held her head, most likely out of pain as Sora was bewildered by this, " _ **What's wrong Makoto? Did you have a headache?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto just felt the trauma of having to work that hard for anything that did not involve punching. " _ **Why...Why is it so hard to write about history...I even had the textbook next to me.**_ " Makoto moaned as Sora held his head.

" _ **Told you that you should have come with me to the library to get the books required.**_ " Sora said as Makoto looked at him wide eyed. " _ **And what, have ghosts haunt me!? OH HELL NO!**_ " Makoto yelled, shaking her head greatly. Sora sighed as he held his head. " _ **It's not a ghost...it's just the night librarian.**_ " Sora said as Makoto's eyes blinked for a moment. " _ **H-Huh?...A night librarian...WHY WOULD THEY HAVE A LIBRARIAN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?**_ " Makoto yelled out in surprise as Sora rubbed his ears.

" _ **Geez...You sure are the scaredy cat.**_ " Sora said as Makoto immediately composed herself while at the same time for some reason, blushed. " _ **N-No I'm not you idiot...I'm just...Well...I can't handle something that spooky alright!**_ " Makoto retorted as Sora scratched his head while she held her heart. Makoto did not know why on earth she was feeling the way she was but all she knew was that it was rather pleasant to feel. " _ **Alright...I will just take your word for it alright.**_ " Sora said as the door opened to reveal the commercial side of the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune to Sora's eyes as he only explored the product section.

" _ **Welcome to everything that is usually sold that is not food section of Torifune!**_ " Makoto said with excitement as Sora walked out of the elevator to absorb what he was seeing right now. Makoto grinned as she wrapped her arm around his neck and placed him into a headlock. " _ **What do you think? Pretty eh?**_ " Makoto said as Sora merely nodded his head, still processing what he was seeing right now before realizing what she was doing and reversed her by tossing her over his shoulder. " _ **Oops, sorry about that.**_ " Sora said as he helped Makoto back up to her feet.

" _ **It's alright...it's a mercenary thing...right?**_ " Makoto said as she brushed her shoulders and sighed. Scratching his head, Sora looked away as she merely nodded her head at what she had told Sora. " _ **Man...that life got you really hard huh...**_ " she continued as Sora sighed and nodded. Deciding to not press him further due to the trauma associated with them years ago, Makoto flicked Sora's head. " _ **Hey now...We can't let what we heard at least a week ago get our moods down for today right? We still have to play it cool.**_ " Makoto said as she remembered the words that was told to her by Sora himself regarding the Black Lotus and where they could be at that moment.

" _ **Right... No point worrying about stuff we don't know for now huh.**_ " Sora said agreeing with Makoto's words as she smiled and grabbed his arm. " _ **Come on! I got to show you around!**_ " Makoto said as she pulled him towards the commercial district, not giving him time to actually get used to seeing a new side of Torifune. The commercial district is an interesting sight because it's the only section of the town that people are able to buy goods that they can get from other hierarchical cities and is where most of the foreign items students desire from their home Hierarchical cities are located.

* * *

Catarina Camelia...is not one of them unfortunately, as she decided to look for something rather interesting to eat for dinner that night. " **What shall I have for dinner tonight?** " Catarina thought as she began to look for a tasty treat for dinner. It has been at least a week since she had finally re acclimated back to the city and she was really alone. She had made a few friends here and there, but they are now keeping their distance away from her for some strange reason. ' **Why... I shouldn't be thinking about this too much.** ' she figured she wouldn't spend much time thinking about this kind of stuff.

" **Come over here! I got to show you my favourite place to get food!** " A voice echoed as Catarina noted the cheeriness it had. Looking for the source of the voice, she noticed two people approaching her way at that very moment. One person was a squirrel beastkin, a brown haired one as her black and white striped tail was very noticeable as the white tips she had at the side of her hair were considered weird in a way as her hair did not have black stripes to match. The person next to her was, ' **Wait a minute... isn't that the boy I met yesterday in the Library?** ' she thought as the girl bumped into her by accident.

" **Oops, I'm sorry about that.** " Makoto apologized as she tried to walk away, Sora however stopped her as he immediately recognized Catarina having met her last night after all. " **Wait...You're that librarian who was working at night.** " Sora said as Makoto immediately was surprised as Catarina smiled and raised her hand. " **It is good to see you again Mr Minakaze, and in a crowded area like this as well. It may be coincidence, but I do appreciate it.** " Catarina said as Sora didn't shake her hand just yet, still not trusting her as he was unconsciously standing a few meters away from her.

" **Yeah...a coincidence is an understatement.** " Sora said as Makoto looked at the two rather confused. " **So I take that you two know each other?** " Makoto asked as Sora nodded his head. " **Yup, This is Catarina Camelia...The person who is the rumoured ghost of the Torifune Library.** " Sora said as Makoto immediately freaked out at that. " **G-GHOST!?** " she gasped as Catarina shook her head gently. " **I am no ghost...though my actions may suggest otherwise.** " Catarina said as Sora kept his distance away. Makoto's eyes noticed this as she realized that he must be trying to avoid making friend for some reason. " **Say...What are you doing around here Catarina?** " Makoto asked as she looked at her rather interested.

" **Why I am looking for a good place to have dinner later on. I had a light breakfast so I don't feel that hungry for lunch.** " Catarina said as Makoto nodded her head. " **Then why not join us for lunch right now. I mean you don't have to order much, just enough to fill you up.** " Makoto asked as Sora immediately looked at her a bit bewildered as Catarina noticed as well. "I **s something the matter Mr Minakaze? Your face looks a bit pale at that prospect.** " she said as Sora shook his head out of shock. " **N-No...It's nothing, just a thought that's all.** " Sora explained in a weak manner as Catarina nodded at what he had said, accepting that excuse for now.

* * *

" **RIGHT! TO MY FAVOURITE LUNCH SPOT NOW!** " Makoto shouted as she grabbed Sora and Catarina's wrists and pulled them towards the lunch spot of her choice. The sign it had was more of a gigantic plate with two oversized knives and forks as a display piece. The place itself looked decent, with the building being made from nothing but bricks but at least these bricks looked much more stable. " **Welcome to the place...FOR ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFETS!** " Makoto yelled, stretching her arms wide as her mouth began to salivate at the thought of eating something as delicious as this.

" **All you can eat buffet? What on earth is that?** " Sora questioned as Catarina herself was intrigued. " **Well...This will be my first time eating at such a place...I can't wait to see what it will taste.** " Catarina said as Makoto's plan was working, slurping her mouth at the thought of delicious food. " **Well, let's go in and find out shall we!** " Makoto said as she went behind Catarina and Sora and began pushing the both of them into the restaurant. Entering the restaurant was just as interesting as they saw a whole bunch of food laid in front of a certain section, being divided into a salad bar, main food, desert, drinks and so on.

" **Ahh! Nanaya! Here for another buffet lunch?** " A waitress said as her rabbit ears twitched. Sora noticed them and looked away as he did not want to be reminded of Monika Van Kriess...the vice captain of the Code Zero Squadron who was also a rabbit beastkin. " **Yup! Make it for three please!** " Makoto said with excitement as Catarina herself was rather intrigued by the surroundings around her, the sight of various groups ranging from singles to couples, Large groups of people and the occasional loner here and there.

" **This is something most pleasant to see indeed.** " Catarina said impressed at what she was seeing as Makoto couldn't help but grin more to what she had said as the waitress lead them to a seat that was near a window. Taking point, Sora began to sit at the window seat, not knowing who was going to be seated next to him as he stared at the outside for a short bit. Opening his eyes, he noticed that the table seemed to have a hot plate of sorts as the person next to him was Catarina as a sense of discomfort immediately struck him.

" **You don't mind sitting next to a woman now?** " Catarina said with a grace present in royalty as Sora merely shook his head. " **I have sat next to my fair share of women...it's no big deal alright.** " Sora said, trying to be as casual with his voice as possible as yet again, discomfort came out from Sora's voice as Catarina didn't pay heed to it as Makoto stared at the two. " **Tell you two what. I will grab some grub for the three of us, and we can talk about all sorts of stuff to know each other better. Say Catarina, what would you like to drink?** " Makoto asked as Catarina smiled at the request.

* * *

Catarina: **Please do get some tea...like Earl Grey.**

Makoto:. **..Uhhh...I doubt they would have something like that.**

Catarina: **My apologies, Warm Green Tea will do.**

Makoto: **A** **lright then. What about you Sora? What would you like to drink?**

Sora: **...Do they have...**

Makoto: **Sorry, They don't sell the good stuff.**

Catarina: **Good stuff?**

Sora: **Damn...then hot coffee for me but more milk than coffee.**

Makoto: **Got it!**

* * *

As Makoto got the drinks that her friends would like to drink and left to get them along with some food, it left Catarina and Sora completely alone with each other as Sora did not bother trying to even think of a conversation topic between him and Catarina. For some reason, when it comes to other people, he did not mind the silence, unlike with his his friends. It also doesn't help Sora that Catarina was a human...and his hatred for humans still remain fresh to this day. Catarina however, didn't like the way this was going and decided to do something about it.

" **Say Sora...Do you know about the elements?** " Catarina asked as Sora didn't even understand what kind of question Catarina was asking him right now as he looked at her. Before he could ask her, he found a finger being pressed at his cheeks. " **Gotcha. Gets everyone every time.** " Catarina said with a smile as Sora couldn't believe he allowed himself to get tricked like that. " **Yeah yeah...nice trick you did Catarina.** " Sora said nonchalantly as Catarina's face then softened.

" **But in all honesty, do you know what really makes this world pretty?** " Catarina asked as Sora merely shook his head. " **It's flowers...flowers are some of the most pretty things we humans can see. They not only provide us with a sight to see, they also aid with life itself.** " Catarina said as Sora slowly began to develop an interest for what she was telling him at that moment. " **Flowers huh...but they wither so easily...they are fickle as well. What's so beautiful about something that is essentially a one trick pony.** " Sora retorted as Catarina became intrigued at the truth he had spoken.

" **While I won't deny the fact that flowers are indeed fickle...it is that fickleness that we begin to appreciate what is around us everyday.** " Catarina said as Sora became interested at what she had just said to his face. " **Flowers are also not one trick ponies...some can blossom into fruit while others aid in spreading the seeds of the plant it belongs to. They are capable of multiple things we humans cannot do at all.** " Catarina continued as Sora felt his interest pique over his natural hatred over human beings in general.

" **How do you know so much about flowers? Did you read a lot of books pertaining to the subject?** " Sora questioned as Catarina chuckled. " **Well...that, and my household enforces a strict policy with flowers. We grow various kinds of flowers from almost every single part of the world. The Camelia family are famous Botanists but that is not for me. Still, it helps to know such trivia as this as a reminder of how fragile human life can be.** " Catarina said as Sora nodded his head at those words. " **Well, what about you? Know any famous flowers?** " Catarina asked as Sora pressed his fingers at his head at the question. It was a weird one to ask but he had to admit, it got questions rolling.

" **A kind of flower huh...** " Sora pondered loudly as Catarina looked at his face carefully. This was the first time she saw him think with intrigue instead of being the person she knew, which is the distant loner that people said he was. Sora on the other hand, was not paying attention to the eyes that were focused onto him as he continued to think of a flower that he saw in his life that meant something to him. As he did so, he couldn't help but begin to think of a certain person in his life. ' _ **Nee-san...**_ ' Sora thought as he realized that he was not familiar with flowers...but there was something else that is important to him.

" **Well...it's not a flower...but it's just as beautiful as one.** " Sora said as Catarina's curiosity and interest peaked as she smiled. " **Well go on, I would like to hear what is this item that is as famous as a flower?** " She asked as Sora took a deep breath. " **Well...it's actually a tree called Inochi No Ki. Also translated to as Tree Of Life.** " Sora said as Catarina's eyes widened in disbelief. " **The Tree of Life?! You mean the same tree that was supposedly extinct for at least the last millennia due to the Black Beast!?** " Catarina said in shock as Sora nodded his head. " **Tell me, does it have white leaves and bark!** " She asked once more as Sora nodded his head at that. Catarina's shock and interest in stuff like this was slowly making her rather interesting in Sora's eyes, and not just a human to hate anymore as he felt a sense of comfort now as well as a sense of familiarity.

" **That tree...is supposed to be extinct...It's still alive somewhere in the world!?** " Catarina said with a semi shocked expression that made Sora smile even though he couldn't help it. " **Yes there is such a tree Catarina...That tree still lives even though the last supposed tree died in the dark war due to the Black beast invading Japan.** " Sora said as Catarina recovered from her shock and looked at him with even more interest. " **Tell me more about this tree and where I can find it."** She asked with interest as Makoto was heading back to the table and noticed her plan was working well...A bit too well for her liking as she didn't know what she was feeling right now.

' _ **It's time to join this party, I don't want to be left out!**_ ' Makoto thought as she placed the various plates of food on the table. " **Ahehehe. I see you guys are getting along well now.** " Makoto said as Sora just nodded his head as Catarina looked at the pile of food that was building on the table. " **Wow Makoto...that sure is a lot of food you are eating...I wonder where it goes.** " Catarina wondered as her eyes then stared at the only possibility right now, the big guns on Makoto's chest. " **You...You seriously can't believe that now...right Catarina?** " Makoto shakily said, as Catarina shook her head.

" **Don't be silly, I don't believe in such things as that.** " Catarina said as Sora couldn't help but be confused as to what was currently happening right in front of him. ' _ **Probably just a girls thing...just leave it alone.**_ ' Sora thought as Catarina quickly remembered the question from before that has yet to be answered. " **Wait..you haven't finished telling me where I can find such a tree in this world.** " Catarina said as Sora realized that he had yet to finish such a question. " **Well...They can be found at Akitsu-Otsu.** " Sora said as Catarina scratched her head a little bit.

" **Akitsu-Otsu...Where is that exactly on the map?** " Catarina said as Sora sighed and looked at Makoto. " **Hey Makoto, do you have an ars phone I can borrow?** " Sora asked as Makoto gave her a rather interesting one. This ars phone didn't have any buttons as it was just one gigantic screen. "What...what is this?" Sora asked as Makoto looked at him and smiled a little bit. " **That's the latest in Ars phone technology...Nah I am just pulling your leg, it's just a very old model.** " Makoto said as Sora managed to open the phone and found a map of the Ikaruga area.

The Ikarugan landscape is similar to most hierarchical cities due to a few reasons. Firstly, most of the cities were located on top of mountains as it was mostly landscape. It also had a significant distance between most of the cities, making travel almost impossible unless one uses airships. Land travel looked possible, but unless you know where most of the hidden roads were, you ran into the risk of seithr poisoning.

" **See where there are two mountains are, that is the overall city of Akitsu.** " Sora described as he pointed at the two mountains. Catarina and Makoto looked at the map with interest as Sora continued. " **If you look at the left side here, where the mountain is taller right here, that is Akitsu-Ko. The smaller one beside it is Akitsu-Otsu.** " Sora explained as Catarina was greatly surprised by this explaination. " **I always had thought that Akitsu was just one big city...I never knew it was actually two cities in one.** " Catarina said surprised as Makoto herself had to admit, if Sora had not explained this, she would have wondered where on Earth Otsu was.

" **I just can't believe they would lump up two cities and call them under one name.** " Makoto said in surprise as Sora just shrugged it off. " **Anyways, the food will get cold if we don't start eating. Can you pass the drinks Makoto.** " Sora requested as he immediately got some oil on the hot plate and began to cook it down. The meal that awaited the two girls afterwards was out of this world as they soon left the restaurant happy campers rubbing their bellies in satisfaction.

" **I do have to say...That meal was just delicious!** " Catarina said, patting her stomach a little bit as Makoto herself was doing the same thing. " **Seriously Sora, where did you get such good cooking skills!?** " Makoto questioned as Sora chuckled innocently. " **Oh its nothing, just your average cook book and Tv shows that's all.** " Sora explained as Makoto's eyes widened a little by that revelation. " **Cooking books and Tv Shows my ass! Your hands are like they were blessed by heaven themselves to cook!** " Makoto said, nearly touching Sora's hand before she retracted out of embarassment.

" **Well...It was nice having Lunch even though I said I was going to have a little. Now I do not know if I have enough for dinner now.** " Catarina said, as she referenced her stomach. " **Oh come on Catarina! There's always enough for dinner am I right Sora!?** " Makoto asked as he just smiled and nodded. " **Well...it's about time I took my leave, I best get all the required materials for my school life.** " Catarina said as she turned her back, ready to leave. Before she could however, Sora stopped her by tapping her shoulder. " **Say...Want to join us for dinner too? We can talk more about flowers and trees if that interest you?** " Sora asked as Catarina was surprised.

" **My my, why the sudden interest in the topic?** " Catarina asked as Sora rubbed his head. " **Well you see...I want to learn how to make medicine and since you know a lot of this, I hope that you can tell me more about plants and their medicinal properties.** " Sora asked as Catarina kept quiet for a second. The request was legitimate and true and she wouldn't mind it one bit. " **Sure, I will take you on for that offer...only if you cook dinner of course.** " Catarina said, extending her arm out as Sora shook it without a shred of hesitation. " **You got yourself a deal Catarina.** "

Catarina smiled at that enthutiasm as she no longer saw the nervousness in Sora's eyes as he was now looking at her with a nice look that was pleasant. " **You have beautiful eyes you know that...it's a shame that one of them is covered by your hair.** " Catarina complimented as Sora shook his head. " **My eyes are normal...they aren't special at all.** " Sora said, staying humble as they broke off their handshake. As Catarina left, Makoto looked at Sora as he looked back at her, noticing her glare. " _ **Huh? Why are you looking at me like that Makoto?**_ " Sora asked out of curiosity as Makoto was surprised as she scatched her head.

* * *

Makoto: _**W-Well...I'm just surprised that you and Catarina became friends that quickly despite only knowing her from yesterday.**_

Sora: _**Really? I don't think the same way as well.**_

Makoto: _**H-Huh? What are you talking about?**_

Sora: _ **...I know that you got me and Catarina to sit next to each other so that a conversation g**_ _ **oing...**_

Makoto: _**Ahehehe... Well...I didn't do much, I just got you two talking.**_

Sora: _**You don't know how much that setup actually meant do you?**_

Makoto: _**Huh?**_

Sora: _**I am naturally bad with forming bonds with friends... Not only do I have trouble trusting people, I naturally place myself a lot of walls in between, making it hard to become friends with anybody. But...now that I got to know Catarina more...I realized something, I cannot keep hesistating to make friends with people I don't know...no matter how much I want to tell myself I don't want to get hurt anymore.**_

Makoto: _ **...Because of what happened to you...Am I right?**_

* * *

Sora merely nodded in silence as Makoto also kept quiet. Makoto knew of the people in Sora's life that were no longer by his side, people that he had developed bonds, irreplaceable bonds that nobody could ever take away. Yet, within his sight, they were stripped away in front of Sora's eyes. Sora might know it himself...he was scared of developing friendships again... not because of his loner personality, but more of the loss of bonds itself.

" _ **Look...It's all in the past... we can't keep on looking to what happened before and let it paralyze our decisions... All we can do is look forward right?**_ " Makoto said, trying to sound comforting as Sora looked at her, his left eye about to cry out like a baby as he bravely hid it through his normal face. " _ **I know Makoto...but nobody really knows the most painful thing to do...is just moving on.**_ " Sora said as Makoto felt something pull on her heart string as Sora began to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. " _ **Sorry, I just got dust in my eye... Let's just get going and continue exploring around Torifune huh.**_ " Sora said as his eye returned to normal and Makoto saw his hand extending out.

She was used to people putting on a brave face, but to admit that you yourself cannot make friends is another. And it was a solid truth that Sora had told her as he continued to extend his hand. " _ **Sure Sora, Let's keep exploring this district.**_ " She said warmly as she took his hand and they both began to explore the Commercial district. As they did so, Makoto couldn't help but begin to wonder within herself one small thing.

* * *

 **Is she a hypocrite...Unable to move on from her own past...Or is she begging to be saved from herself.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of BLACK Rebellion! I know what you all maybe be wondering, when will we get to the latest arc?! TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS! I KNOW WHERE I AM TAKING THIS SERIES! I know right now, it seems that I am going nowhere with this story and for some people that is what they truly feel. But I never write these stories without knowing where I should take the story in the first place, that is the one rule as a writer everyone must know. If you are going to write a story, you yourself must know the story!**

 **BESIDES! Everyone enjoys a plot where nobody really knows where it's going to go! Also to people who love the Blazblue Characters, I want to say that I always try to keep them as original to the characters they are potrayed as in the games as possible. So I may not know where the back story I am giving these characters is accurate or true, but I know that these are more likely one of the possibilities of these characters. So I enjoy what I write and wish to continue writing out of enjoyment.**

 **AND NOW! WHERE WILL SORA GO FROM HERE! WILL THE FEELINGS MAKOTO HAVE AT THIS MOMENT WILL CHANGE THE WAY HER STORY GOES!? YOU WILL ONLY KNOW THIS AND MORE IF YOU READ ON! SO READ ON! IF YOU DARE!**


	9. BLACK 8: Challenge Zero

(A New Black! A New Chapter! What shall happen indeed! Only one way for you all to find out! Read on!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 8

Meditation, one of life's mysteries. Not a lot of people know what it's actually supposed to do but whatever it is, it is a strange thing to watch. For some people, it helps people to find peace within themselves while for others, it's to help them to channel in whatever life energy is within them. For Makoto's case, it's a test to see how long she can keep her eyes closed before she officially declared what she was doing is stupid.

" **Breathe in Class...Breathe in deep.** " Their teacher spoke as he wore weird clothes. How weird you say? Try rainbow long sleeve shirts and tights with frills and sandals to boot. " **That's it class, keep breathing like you all are. Channel in your inner chi.** " The Hippie teacher said as everyone struggled to even treat this guy seriously. Most of them wonder if he was real at this point as a few of the students besides Makoto struggled with the exercise.

' _ **Just how much longer...do I have to stay in this pose...**_ ' Makoto thought as her legs were crossed and eyes were twitching like crazy. Another person that struggled with this was Hunter Long as this was his first experience with meditation as he struggled to keep his eyes closed. ' **So...Tempted...to...look at everyone right now.** ' Hunter thought as he nearly lost stance as he quickly recovered in the end.

Noel herself was enjoying doing this, smiling to herself as she hummed in her mind a song that she heard on the radio a few days ago. Tsubaki had the grace of a Duodecim, doing this simple task with ease. Mai and Cajun also found this easy to do but found the temptation to open their eyes great. ' **There has to be an easier method to perform this method.** ' Cajun thought as her mind was in full thought mode. Marcus and Chikacho have been practicing meditation for the past two years on their own so something like this was only natural with them

" **Now Class...you may open your eyes.** " The teacher said as everyone opened their eyes to see what kind of pose was everyone in. As they did so, they found their senses were refreshed and the focus they had lost before now came back to them. " **How does everyone...Sora Minakaze?** " as soon as he stopped his sentence, everyone turned to see Sora's eyes still closed. " **OH MY GOD! CAN IT BE! IS HE IN NIRVANA!** " The teacher exclaimed in shock as the students immediately became bewildered by this. Makoto on the other hand was not going to take any more of this meditation nonsense as she stood up and simply tipped Sora over from his sitting position on the desk.

' _ **Timber he goes!**_ ' She shouted out in her mind as Sora soon crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone didn't dare to take a single breath for fear of what they might miss only to be greeted with the sound of snores. " **ZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZ...** " Sora snored as the teacher felt massive disappointment at this revelation. " **And to think...Nirvana was so close.** " The teacher moaned as he walked back to his desk disappointed with this simple revelation. Everyone else looked at him as Makoto walked up to Sora to wake up the sleeping nirvana.

" _ **Hey Sora...Wakey Wakey.**_ " Makoto said, slapping Sora's face gently as he still continued to sleep in peace. Deciding that a bit more force was require, Makoto turned Sora over and raised her hand. Aiming for his back, a loud resonating thud was heard as Sora merely twitched his eyes, clearly awake now. " _ **Hey Sleepy head, wake up, meditations over.**_ " Makoto said as Sora struggled to keep his vision straight.

" _ **Huh? What meditation?**_ " Sora questioned as Makoto helped him up his feet. As soon as she did, he lazily rubbed his eyes before brushing his hair back to it's normal look. " _ **You know...the meditation that we were asked to perform at least 5 minutes ago...By our science teacher.**_ " Makoto said as Sora looked at her with a bit of confusion in his eyes before they settled back to normal. " _ **Ahhh...that meditation lesson.**_ " Sora realized as the teacher cleared his throat. " **RIGHT CLASS! Now that the meditation period is over, let's begin class.** " the teacher said as the class groaned and looked forward. Makoto herself groaned as she looked forward, not wanting to get into trouble with this particular teacher.

As she did so, Sora sat back up his seat and yawned. Having spent what felt another sleepless night entertaining his two female guests with food. He had spent a few hours later learning about plants and herbs from Catarina. Needless to say, he was very tired and glad that he managed to slip in a few hours of sleep before. Looking around the room, he noticed a certain figure that caught his eye. It was a red haired man that was sitting by the other side of the classroom, disinterested. His eyes just stared at the empty blackboard as he tapped the table silently with a pen. The most shocking part was not that but the gigantic reptile tail he had.

 **Looking forward, Sora didn't pay atention to that...but he should have because the red haired man looked at him with an interest in his eyes.**

* * *

Battle class, a time where people enjoy their lessons the most, especially Makoto Nanaya. " **Battle class oh Battle class,** " she sung in excitement as Sora, Marcus and Chikacho sat next to her. " **Is something wrong with her Sora? She seems to like this...battle class.** " Chikacho questioned as Sora shook his head. " **Nope...she genuinely enjoys this kind of class. It's physical education after all.** " Sora explained as Makoto nodded her head. " **Hehehe, I wonder what we are going to see today.** " She said out of curiosity as Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter spotted the four of them and went to them.

" **There you are Makoto! You sure take off so fast.** " Noel said as they sat behind the four of them. Tsubaki herself smiled as her eyes went to Makoto. " **I see that you are excited as usual for battle class eh Makoto.** " Tsubaki said as Makoto smiled. " **Of course Tsubaki! Who wouldn't be excited for something like this!** " Makoto said as Hunter himself couldn't help but shrug at that. " **Speaking of which, how are you doing right now Hunter? Have your wounds healed up already?** " Makoto asked as she had forgotten to do so...despite being roommates with him.

" **Well...other than a few sore spots here and there, I feel alright.** " Hunter said as he stretched out his arm. " **The doctor said you are still not allowed to do physical activities Hunter...** " Noel said making Hunter flinch a little as he simply nodded at what she had said with respect. " **I just hope Coach doesn't place me in a match again... I am seriously his favorite punching bag in a way.** " Hunter described as Sora looked forward and began to think about what was going to happen today. What the coach could throw at him as he decided to take a look at the time.

" **1.45PM...at the 1** **st** **of May.** " Sora said to himself as he was surprised at how much time he had manage to lose. He had to admit, his sense of time was heavily distorted nowadays till a point he found it difficult to keep track with. " **Huh? You checking the date Sora?** " Makoto wondered as Sora nodded his head. " **I haven't been able to keep track of the time for the past few days. I have been so busy to do so to be honest.** " Sora confessed as soon, everyone began to rise from their seats to greet the coach.

His big stature made him terrify most of the newer students while the other students knew he was more than that. " **Morning Class!** " He greeted out with a loud booming voice as the class greeted him back with the same gusto he had. " **Alright! Today's going to be a special day of battle class for you lot, I guarantee it!** " The coach said as everyone soon became curious at what he had said before he cleared his throat to silence the class. " **I know you all are curious as to what is going to happen and i have to admit, I would be in your position, but that doesn't mean you are allowed to make noise alright class!** " The coach said as everyone just shouted out in pure respect for this scary teacher.

" **Firstly! We got ourselves some special observers for this session! So everyone stand up straight and greet them properly!** " The coach shouted as everyone did so properly. Happy with the discipline his students were showing, he gestured for the guests to come in as Miss Estella and a man that not a lot of students were familiar with made their appearance. His brown messy hair and dark coloured eyes made him very popular with a lot of students as his outfit made him look like a man of scholarship as his collar shaped cape and circular glasses made him look very renown along with his outfit.

" **Greet them class. This is Miss Estella and Mr Seifer Albar.** " The coach said as everyone did so accordingly with a loud voice. " **GOOD AFTERNOON MISS AND SIR!** " They said before bowing down in respect. Estella and Seifer appreciated the discipline they were showing as they raised their hands back in respect. " **Good afternoon Students, you can take your seats now.** " Estella said as the class took their seats, eager to learn what is going to happen next.

" **Well, today is going to be an interesting day ain't it Estella.** " Seifer said as Estella nodded her head. Only they and the coach knew what was in store for the students on this fine day as everyone else felt a sense of anxiety go within them as the coach got ready to announce what was planned next. " **The other thing we have planned today...is to give you students a taste of what to expect with your classes further in this fine academy of ours.** " The coach said as the students became excited, what to expect as they progress through the academy, who wouldn't want to have a glimpse of that.

" **Today, we shall give 2 students of this class a chance to experience what it's like to fight in the advanced battle classes in their senior year.** " Estella said as everyone's anticipation was realized with a gasp and soon, an intense aura engulfed the arena, everyone's eyes serious. " **A...Advanced Battle classes!?** " Noel gasped, trying to remain quiet as Tsubaki herself was surprised to hear that. Makoto herself struggled to keep her excitement inside her as there was Miss Emma and Mr Seifer there and didn't want to be rude in front of them.

" **Advanced Battle Class...what could that mean.** " Sora said out of curiosity as Marcus and Chikacho thought alongside with him. They were curious about the meaning of Advanced Battle Class but they knew it was going to be a big change from the normal battle class that they were used to at this point. " **RIGHT! We shall first start with a simple explanation of how Advanced Battle Class differs from the normal Battle Class.** " Coach said as he stomped his foot and made a gigantic black board appear on the screen.

" **Everyone if you would look at the screen, we shall begin the explaination!** " Coach continued as the students and observers watched was going to happen on the screen. The screen then displayed various diagrams and words on it as the coach began his explanation. " **In Advanced Battle Class, the students are placed in various types of scenarios that test the students ability to adapt to various scenarios. These scenarios vary from limited time to limited resources. These scenarios are represented in 3 various arenas designed to simulated such events.** " The coach explained as soon, the screen made way for 3 various looking arenas, arenas that none of the students have seen before.

" **These three stages are based on real life combat scenarios that the NOL encounter everyday, thus when you all leave this place of learning and need to be deployed into such combat scenarios, you all would not be headless chickens out there.** " The coach said as the students and their interest began to peak. One was especially interested was our red haired man of the day as he looked on with a slight disinterest on his face but his eyes have the same look as everyone else. ' **This sure is elaborate...** ' The man thought as the coach continued his explanation.

" **Today we shall begin with the simplest and most common of the threats our soldiers deal with everyday.** " The coach explained as he selected the arena in the middle. The arena in the middle was a gigantic forest surrounded by various trees and various wildlife. It was also set in the middle of the night as the students couldn't help but feel intense. " **This area is what we call the Sleeping Forest, this is the only arena we allow students to enter in the middle of the night.** " The coach explained as the mystery of why it resembled the night time was now revealed. The students couldn't help but ask questions as one of them raised their hands in the air.

* * *

Hunter: **Coach...I have a question to ask.**

Coach: **Yes Hunter?**

Hunter: **Is this Advanced Battle Class similar to what I had done with my match against Bart?**

Coach: **Oh! That match...No it's not, this one is a completely different beast altogether. That match at the time was a special one but still followed the normal rules.**

Hunter: **I see...Thanks for clarifying that.**

Coach: **You're welcome, Any other question!**

Tsubaki: **Why did you and the others decide to give us a taste of this class when it's reserved for older students?**

Coach: **Well...I cannot help but feel that this batch has the potential to do well out there, and there's no need to keep things hidden now.**

Tsubaki: **Hidden? Why do you say that Coach?**

* * *

Coach smiled a little bit as he decided to explain it all. " **The reason why we hide this class from most students is because of a slight tweak from normal battle class.** **The tweak is...There is no use of anti pain ars magus. The damage you feel are real and true.** " Coach said as soon, the crowd of students began to discuss this big and drastic change to the rules. The normal battle rule dictates that in order for students to battle safely, anti-pain ars magus is a requirement in order to make sure nobody accidentally died in the process. It was something that they were not ready at all as the Coach, Estella and Seifer saw the slow terror envelop the student's eyes.

" **Do not worry Class, We will stop the match should it proceed to a point we deem it to be too** **dangerous.** " Estella said, trying to calm down the class before they freak out in general. The students began to calm down afterwards but the terror was still there in their hearts. " **You all will eventually get a chance to do this...But for now, we wish for some of you to experience what to expect for you all in this class.** " Coach explained as everyone felt a sense of reluctance to say anything as one person raised their hands up.

" **Coach...if you don't mind, I wish to take part in this exercise.** " the red haired man said as everyone was shocked to see this occur. The coach himself was surprised as he looked at the name list he held on his hands. " **Let's see here...You are Knight Yoake right?** " The Coach asked as the red haired man confirmed the name he called. " **Yes...That would be my name.** " Knight said as the coach looked up the reports about him. Knight Yoake...surely an interesting individual.

Knight Yoake was a person shrouded in mystery. Not only did he not have a family or even guardian who will confirm who he is, he is a social outcast in a way, not opening up to a lot of people in general. His fighting style however...was noted to be a very intersting one thus making him one to watch closely indeed. " **Sure Knight, why don't you get down here and we can show you the person that you will be facing.** " The Coach said as Knight stood up and started making his way down to the arena.

As he did so, everyone began to look at him and soon, a buzz surrounded the arena. " **What kind of beastkin do you guys reckon he is?** " one student asked his group of friends as they shrugged and began to wonder themselves, " **Maybe he is a lizard beastkin?** " One friend replied as the others disagreed, " **What kind of lizard is red man. He could be more like a dragon."** another said as he soon got a bonk on his head. " **There you go with your fairy tales again, there's no way he could be a dragon man.** " The student said as a couple of the female students had their own kind of gossip.

" **He sure does look good, if you don't count the tail and various scaly features.** " One female student said as her friends agreed with her. " **He has boyfriend potential written all over him girls, we just need to see what he is like in person.** " Another girl said as Knight was now the centre of attention of everybody's minds, even in the group that used to fight in wars...literally. " **He sure is becoming the buzz of the class right Nii-san.** " Marcus said as Sora continued to look at Knight with interest.

" **Yeah...He sure looks lonely though.** " Makoto said as the group noticed what she had said as they stared at her. " **What do you mean by that Makoto?** " Noel asked shyly as Makoto scratched her head. " **Well...he just gives off that feel you know.** " Makoto replied as this confused all the guys but for Noel, Tsubaki, Cajun and even Chikacho understood, as Marcus leaned closer to Sora to asked a question. " **Say Nii-san...what do you think makes women understand each other?** " Marcus questioned as Sora began to think of it himself. " **Maybe...They have some sort of telepathic understand between each other.** " Sora wondered as his eyes still focused on Knight as he soon was with the Coach.

" **Alright Knight, thank you for volunteering to do this.** " The Coach said as he raised his hand to shake Knight's, Knight responding with a firm grip on his hand. ' **D-Damn, a tight grip he has.** ' The coach thought as Sora noticed the scales on knight's hand. In his eyes, Knight was becoming more and more interesting in general as the coach released his grip on Knight. " **Right! I shall let you know about your opponent that you will be facing today.** " The Coach said as Sora decided he should take part in this as well, raising his hand in the air and attracting the attention of the coach as well.

" **Huh? Is there something you wish to ask Mr Minakaze?** " Coach said as everyone noticed this sudden gesture. Standing up from his seat, he walked to the arena surprising even the likes of Marcus and Chikacho. Such a sudden gesture from a man of mystery himself is unexpected as he soon faced the coach and cleared his throat. " **If you don't mind Coach...I would like to participate in this as well.** " Sora said as the student body began to wonder if Sora was right in his mind. " **Geez...That Minakaze guy sure is a battle freak.** " A student said as Makoto couldn't help but overhear that comment. ' **Battle freak...They really see Sora as that kind of person?** ' Makoto wondered as the Coach found this unsurprising.

" **To be honest Mr Minakaze...I was debating in picking you, but you may be just too much for even our third years.** " the Coach said as Estella stood up from her seat to see Sora. Seifer on the other hand couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about Sora Minakaze as he looked at the scene with interest. " **That is correct, I too can vouch for that. Ever since your fight against Jin Kisaragi, you are not only one to watch...even the third years are worried about facing you.** " Estella continued as Sora was surprised to hear that.

" **We would like to give the other students a chance to show off their skills, we believe that your abilities will be used more effectively in other fields besides the battle classes.** " Estella explained as Sora understood those words. Nodding his head, he was going to head back for the bleachers, Knight stopped him. " **Hold on a minute...Can I have a match against you?** " Knight asked as both Estella and the Coach were surprised to hear that. The crowd themselves were stunned as the gossip soon became an uproar.

" **Did that Knight guy just challenged Sora to a fight!?** " one student exclaimed as his friend was just as stunned. " **There's no way he just did that. He has to be insane!** " His friend said as Noel even began to worry for what was going to happen at that moment. " **W-Why is he challenging Sora...** " Noel wondered as Hunter could understand it fully what it meant. " **He wants to challenge himself out there...and Sora is the best bet he has.** " Hunter answered as Makoto couldn't help but feel it was something more than that.

Estella was not going to have that however as she had seen the amount of carnage that happens in fights that involve Sora Minakaze. " **I apologize for this, but I will not authorize such a fight. It's too risky for you.** " Estella said, having the best of intentions for her students. A person to face such a... monster in the field is not only irresponsible as a teacher, but the most dangerous thing a student could face. The look she gave Sora not only told him the entire story, it showed the fear that she had on such an enigma.

' **This student's not normal at all...The way he is able to fight is just too much.** ' Estella thought as Knight looked at her straight in the eyes. " **Please Miss Estella...I will guarantee you...this man here is not a monster, nor is he impossible.** " Knight said with a slight reserved confidence that was rather stunning to see. " **Are you trying to say that you are able to defeat such a man?** " Estella questioned as Knight merely nodded his head with respect. " **Please...do give me and this man here a chance to duel.** " he requested as Sora took a deep breath.

As Much as he wanted to refuse this match, Sora had to admit, he was curious as to what Knight could do...and he has something interesting about his character that felt like it would be better to know him better. " **I will accept the request...only if one of the three teachers here accept.** " the request by itself was rather shocking as Sora kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to come off as standoffish but he didn't want to make it seem like he was addicted to battle. If a fight is something that cannot be avoided, he will fight for he must.

Waiting for the response of the two teachers in front of them, Sora and Knight left the fate of this matchup to them. Estella began to think about the request that was made by Sora and Knight and reached her answer. " **I have to say this...but I will not allow a match like this to occur.** " She said with authority in her voice as the coach nodded his head at that. " **I have to agree with Miss Emma about this, this is too sudden for a match up that was meant to be a glimpse into the later life for students, not a battle that can result in serious injury.** " The Coach said as they both had the best of intentions for their students.

As Sora heard the two comment, he slowly made his was to a certain individual sat by the sidelines who has not said a word this entire time. " **What do you think Mr Seifer? Do you approve of such a match?** " Sora asked as Seifer began to think of what he might see. He had to admit, he was intrigued that such a choice was being placed into his hands. What intrigued him even further was the way he could ask a teacher like him with respect if he would be allowed to face another student when most other students would have just begged for it. " **Tell me Mr Minakaze...why should I approve of this match?** " Seifer asked as Estella was tempted to stop him there but Coach held her shoulder, shaking his head.

" **We cannot influence another person's decision. We must trust their call and see what happens from there.** " Coach said as Estella looked back at Seifer and Sora talking. Sora was debating to what he should say in such a scenario and it popped up in his mind. " **It's because I wish to understand Knight better.** " Sora replied as his answer, stunning Seifer as he held his chin in intrigue. " **Know people better in battle? How is that possible can I ask.** " Seifer asked as soon, an interesting conversation between the two occurred away from the crowds of curious students and teachers and in their own world.

" **When it comes to fighting...There are two things that only occur around the people involved. One, the total shutting off of what is unnecessary, allowing two people to understand each other while clashing blades. The other one is the utter silence provided by such a matchup.** " Sora explained as Seifer held his chin with interest. " **But isn't that more of a phenomenon invented by people to justify the amount of battles one has to go through?** " Seifer questioned as Sora looked at him with serious eyes.

" **I highly doubt that a phenomenon could be created...But all I know is that it's how I feel in general.** " Sora said as Seifer paused at those words. He had to admit, his words are coarse and unrefined, yet his heart is at the right place. " **I would say no in that case, if one cannot work out a conversation between the two of you.** " Seifer said as Estella took a sigh of relief. " **But...** " The moment he said but, her eyes widened as she looked back at the scene. " **You have peaked my interest as a person in general. I didn't have a chance to see you battle at multiple occasions. Will you please show me what you believe?** "

Estella couldn't believe what she heard as she went to Seifer and pulled him to the side, " **What in Heaven's name are you trying to do?!** " She asked as Seifer kept his calm and cool composure. " **Why, I believe I just said I wish to see this so called Phenomenon that Sora Minakaze described.** " Seifer said as Estella couldn't believe what she was hearing at that very moment. " **Please Estella...you got to respect his decision.** " Coach said as he approached her. Estella kept quiet for a moment before looking back at Seifer.

" **If any of these two students get severely hurt because of your curiosity, you are going to get it from me...we understand.** " Estella said, raising her hand to shake Seifer's as he stared at it for a moment. " **We understand Miss Estella.** " Seifer replied as he shook Estella's hand as they soon looked at the class. " **After much discussion...We have decided to approve Knight's request for a match against Sora Minakaze.** " The moment Estella said those words, the crowd erupted into a frenzy.

* * *

Student: **Seriously! That Knight guy is going to face Sora as an opponent!**

Female Student: **Is he insane!**

Makoto: **Geez...Everyone's getting into a frenzy.**

Noel: **Oh no...I hope Knight is going to be alright...Sora too.**

Hunter: **Yeah...I don't know where this might go.**

Tsubaki: **Still...It makes you wonder...Why would Knight ask for such a request?**

* * *

As the group made their own guesses, Marcus and Chikacho were watching what was happening with interest as Makoto looked at the two of them. " **What do you think is going to happen you guys?** " Makoto questioned as Marcus looked at Makoto and immediately flustered a little bit out of shyness. " **W-W-Well...I don't...Really know but I have the feeling...Uhhhh** " Soon, Marcus's eyes began to spin around in confusion as he wondered what he was going to say as he began to recompose himself.

" **We both feel that this match is going to be swift...** " Chikacho said as Marcus breathed a sigh of relief for her quick save. As he calmed down, Makoto looked at the others as they seem to agree with what Chikacho said. " **That is a possibility...But then again we only saw Knight fight once and he didn't show much.** " Cajun said as Mai and Shiori also began to think of their own theories in the process. " **Just what is going to happen...** " Hunter muttered as back in the arena Sora and Knight were looking at each other.

" **Just why do you want to fight me?** " Sora questioned quietly as Knight didn't really answer him back. A silence came over the two as Knight looked at him at the face and took a deep breath. " **The match I saw between you and those two new students... I want to know if you are the real deal or not.** " Knight said as Sora was lightly surprised at this reason. " **If I am the real deal? What do you mean by real deal?** " Sora asked as Knight looked at him carefully before pointing to his eyes. " **I** **want to know if you're someone to trust...** " Knight said as Coach approached the two.

" **Alright you two, you both will fight later tonight. The arena is going to be at the Sleeping Forest. Make sure you all are there at the arena by 7 PM sharp.** " Coach said as both nodded their heads at that. " **And please Knight...don't regret your decision.** " Coach added as he went to the students on the bleachers to inform them what was going to happen. As he did so, Knight and Sora looked at each other once more as they both didn't say a word, their hearts beating heavily. Was this anxiety they were feeling? They didn't really know but they only knew one thing.

* * *

 **They were going to fight...and a fight is what they were going to get.**

* * *

 **1st May 2196**

 **13.45 hours.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves and the holidays so far. Christmas is fast approaching in our calendars and people are celebrating it early. It's surprising for me but I have to admit, it's nice to see the Christmas Cheer in everybody. It doesn't matter what religion or region you may be at, everyone deserves to experience the Christmas cheer all over the world.**

 **NOW! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WHAT KIND OF MATCHUP AWAITS KNIGHT YOAKE AND SORA MINAKAZE!? WHAT CHALLENGES WILL THEY HAVE TO FACE! ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT BLACK! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**


	10. BLACK 9: Sleeping Zero

( **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! Well! This is going to be the last one of the year and well, this is obviously going to be much longer than the normal BLACK Chapters. I have to say this, This is going to be easily the largest and longest BLACK I have written ever. Even I do not know how much I am going to write, I know that I am going to make this chapter the best I have ever written. Unfortunately, this means I have to skip a month of Lore Explaination at this moment to make this possible. Do not worry, I will make sure to get back as soon as I can.**

 **Another reason why I also choose to write the chapter's foreword at this point rather than the normal below is because of this chapter's length. As I have said before when I was writing one of my most emotional chapter of a previous work I have done, BlazBlue: Academic Surge, Sometimes I get caught up with my imagination and it roams around freely. After it does so, I begin to get invested into it and sooner or later, the chapter becomes longer than expected. And since this was going to be the last chapter of the year, I decided to write this especially long for everyone to enjoy reading, Make sure you spend time with your close ones and I also hope you all enjoy my longest work yet.**

 **NOW! I hope you all are excited to see what is going to happen in this next BLACK! I shall say this, Happy Advanced New Years and I hope you all have a good 2015. I also hope that everyone will be able to have a great 2016 as well! The delays are over! And now everyone, the Final BLACK Chapter of 2015! ENJOY!** )

* * *

 **Bold** = **English conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese conversations**_

BLACK 9

 **Previously on the last BLACK Rebellion Chapter, A chance offer to do a class much more advanced than the one they were used to has brought two people together for a showdown that people had expected...But not in a manner like this. One side, The challenger, Knight Yoake, The latest student to arrive in the Academy and a potential forerunner in the years to come. The person he's challenging? Sora Minakaze himself, who the teachers consider is too powerful even for the third year students. In the arena only known as the Sleeping Forest, These two people have no idea what is awaiting it's dark surroundings as we continue on the next BLACK with interest**

* * *

7 PM drew a lot closer than what most people would have thought that day. From what was 1.45PM when the challenge was issued to the current time of 7, the students were surprised that they could even eat that fast. Unlike the normal events where this took place within the compounds of the arena, the sleeping forest was literally set in the 6th Level of Torifune. The 6th level was famous for housing a multitude of things as well as having multiple unknown dangers that loomed within it.

Situated right in the level was the Sleeping Forest, the easiest of the three advanced arenas but not by much.

" **So...This your first time wandering the woods at night?** " Makoto asked Sora as he was taking point along side Marcus and Chikacho. They were their own small group away from everyone else due to Sora wanting to see what the forest like by himself before the people obscured the view. " **No...A lot of missions were held at night along the woods.** " Sora replied as Makoto sighed a little bit, she had expected that for an answer but still couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment inside her heart. Why did she even feel like that in the first place she wondered.

" **What kind of missions though? The usual that you did?** " Makoto asked as her curiosity was genuine. Marcus and Chikacho were still reluctant to speak about the way the Black Lotus ran their missions to a civillian, Sora on the other hand wasn't as he looked at her with a shaking of his head. " **Not really...we did a lot of spying missions and demolition jobs. Surprisingly. We saved the normal missions for when it's approaching dawn so that we can try to catch people off guard.** " Sora explained as Makoto nodded her head.

She had to admit, she was always interested in the way how three teens essentially in one of the most dangerous jobs she ever heard of, lived out that life with what seemed to be relative ease to the untrained eye. What interested her about the job wasn't the pay that when she heard it the first time, nearly shat herself on the spot, wasn't the ridiculous times that you were expected to work at, wasn't even the bland food that she swore was actually baby food, it was the people that could do this kind of work in general.

" **In all honesty though...I wouldn't mind working in a mercenary group if the food sounded more apetizing.** " Makoto said as Sora's eyes immediately sharpen. " **I will never allow you to join such an organisation...Anything but the Black Lotus or Mercenary work is off limits.** " Sora warned but Makoto shrugged. " **Geez man...It's on my mind, not something I would choose to do in a hearbeat. I would like to do more recon though.** " Makoto said as Sora wondered in his mind what could fit this.

" **You mean something like the inteligence department in the NOL?** " Marcus said as Makoto nodded her head at that. " **Yeah! Something like that!** " Makoto said in surprise as Chikacho thought about it. " **That is a reasonable idea, Inteligence means you don't need to fight unless absolutely necessary and that is rare.** " Chikacho said as Makoto shook her head. " **It's not like I dont' want to fight...I just find it interesting you know, being able to gather info from right the nose of the enemy all, stealth like a ninja.** " Makoto said as she tried to do a ninja pose.

Her hands were sticking out in a typical and very cliqued manner, her middle and index fingers together as her other fingers crossed with each other. " **I know...It looks cliqued.** " Makoto confessed as Chikacho shook her head in disbelief. " **Ninjas don't do stuff like that...We are swift and do whatever it takes.** " Chikacho said before realizing what she was describing. " **Wait...You're a ninja Chikacho!? An Actual Ninja!?** " Makoto's eyes then began to glitter as she stared at Chikacho for a bit. All the Kunoichi could do was pull up her scarf to hide the blush that was growing on it.

" **Will you please accept me as your diciple Ninja Master.** " Makoto begged as she got to her knees and lowered her head. " **No.** " Chikacho plainly said as she just walked off, leaving Makoto in her position as she clenched her fists. " **Dammit...So close.** " she said as Marcus sweatdropped at that. " **W-W-What kind of close were you aiming for Makoto?** " he said, stuttering at the beginning. Sora could help but smile a little bit, " **Well...Still getting over that stammering habit Marcus?** " Sora wondered as he looked at him wide eyed. " **I-I-I D-D-Dont...** " Marcus stopped himself mid sentence as he silently accepted defeat, speeding up his pace to catch up to Chikacho to avoid having to listen to his stammering conversation anymore.

" **Wow...he sure is the shy kind huh.** " Makoto said as Sora looked at her a bit surprised. " **If you're wondering how I know, it's simple, he stammers a lot, hides behind people when nervous and his tail is sticking out**." Makoto said as she pointed to the fact that the fox beastkin's tail was already trying to go in between his legs which was enough information for Sora to have. " **Your eyes are still as sharp as ever to notice that. He's been trying to hide that fact ever since he started calling me Nii-san.** " Sora said as Makoto giggled a little bit.

Looking at the sight of his two comrades, Sora couldn't help but feel something tug on his heart as Makoto noticed his face and read it like a book. " _ **You missed them didn't you.**_ " Makoto said as Sora could only muster a nod as they soon arrive at the Sleeping Forest. The forest itself didn't stand out much from the normal forest, in fact, people could mistake the Sleeping Forest to be just a natural part of the 6th floor. That was the brilliance of building this arena, not only did it give a feeling of obscurity, it was also away from civilisation, meaning nobody except the class would know this was going to be held.

" _ **Hey look, there's the other students now.**_ " Makoto noted as she pointed her finger at the path that they were walking on. Behind them was the Coach as he escorted the class alongside Estella and Seifer. Amongst the group was Knight, brandishing a special sling bag that was as long as him. " _ **Woah...that must be some ammunition he might be packing there.**_ " Makoto said surprised while whistling at that. Sora himself was impressed that Knight had even brought something customized for his own use.

" **I see you are ready for whatever is going to happen Knight.** " Sora said, walking towards him as their eyes locked for a moment. Knight looked at Sora's kit which didn't have much to be honest. " **And you look like the same as you were in class. Going in there with just your arm blades?** " Knight wondered as Sora shrugged his shoulders. " **I don't know what they are going to give us, so might as well stick to what I know.** " Sora said as Knight could respect that.

" **I guess with that kind of reasoning, your logic is sound.** " Knight said as Coach got in between the two of them. " **Alright you two, the time for conversation is over.** " Coach said as he tapped them in the shoulder. They didn't want to delay the fight any longer as they nodded. Estella and Seifer then approached the boys as Seifer tapped Sora's shoulder. " **Come with me, I shall take you to your entrance.** " Seifer said as Estella did the same with Knight. The two of them looked at each other as Knight raised his hand politely, " **I should say good luck to you. That is the only nice thing I can do for you in this battle.** " Knight said as he raised his hand some more.

Sora stared at the hand for a moment, the scales that was around it make it seem inhuman. " **Sorry...No handshakes.** " Sora said, making Knight retract his hand slowly. " **At least until the match is over, that's the nicest thing I can offer for you.** " Sora then said as he lowered his head in slight respect before allowing Seifer to take him to his starting position. Knight couldn't help but smirk a little bit at that. Muttering something to himself with that smirk, Knight soon followed Estella as everyone looked at the coach with a curiosity that was brimming with questions.

* * *

Noel: **Ummm...Mister Coach?**

Coach: **Ahhh, yes Miss Vermillion?**

Noel: **Where is Miss Emma and Mr Seifer taking them?**

Coach: **They are being taken to their starting positions in the sleeping forest.**

Tsubaki: **Starting Positions? You mean they don't face each other** **right away?**

Coach: **No, the purpose of Advanced Battle Class is to see how people react to certain high stressed scenarios presented to them by us. We are not interested in seeing how powerful or strong you are, we are now going to examine other crucial traits that normal Battle Class would not bring up.**

Hunter: **Interesting...But why make a class to address this when you can do the same thing with normal battle class.**

* * *

Coach had to admit, they do have a good point. Why create a class seperate from the normal curriculum when it could be taught in the other classes. Well, luckily for him, there was an answer for that. " **To be honest, we could, but none of the classes could properly simulate the stakes we need to push people forward...it's one thing to be able to fight, it's another to know how to apply knowledge to the battlefield.** " everyone had to admit, after hearing something like that, they could understand the reason why they would create such a class now.

" **Right...I should escort everyone to the viewing section of this arena.** " Coach said as he began to lead the class to the observation point. As he did so, Seifer and Sora were enjoying their stroll through the forest. The night made the scenery seem almost magical, the moon light shining over the forest and plants creating a unique appearance. " **This sure is something to look at huh...** " Sora said as Seifer noted what he had said. " **Nature undisturbed is a unique sight ain't it?** " Seifer replied as Sora smiled secretly. He had to admit, this was something he rarely saw when he was travelling around the world.

" **I guess so...** " Sora said as soon, they approached the entrance. The entrance to the sleeping forest was rather unique, as instead of a traditional entrance, it look like nature had made it for them. Trees overlayed with each other, circling around each other as it formed an archway of trees and roots. This couldn't be replicated in any way else, it was truly a one of a kind appearance. " **Right...we have arrived at the entrance.** " Seifer said as he placed the sack that he was carrying on the ground. Sora didn't pay attention to that as he never realized that Seifer was carrying a sack in the first place.

' _ **God dammit me...you got to be sharper than that.**_ ' Sora said, mentally facepalming himself at his own oversight. Seifer didn't notice the slight groan on his face as he looked back at him. " **Let me ask you one question Mr Minakaze... Why are you so willing to accept this challenge in the first place?** " Seifer asked as Sora looked at him with a bit of a questioned look. " **Are you seeking to prove that you are the strongest in the school? If so, I think you have achieved your goal a long time ago.** " Seifer said as his mind thought a little bit. He had to admit, Sora was someone of little interest to him, he had no ars magus potential despite being able to use what he had heard was such a powerful Ars magus. If it wasn't for that fact, he wouldn't have entertained this battle in the first place.

' **In the end, I just want to see this Ars Magus for myself and disect it's true power.** ' Seifer noted in his mind as Sora cleared his throat. " **I have no interest in being the strongest...that title is fickle and weak.** " Sora retorted which didn't surprise Seifer. People who say that are always seeking power, always wanting more of it, whether it be for personal gain or for the sake of others, power was the only thing people truly wanted. " **But aren't you interested in protecting everything that is close to you?** " Seifer said, striking a chord within Sora's heart.

Protecting everything that was close to him... That was something he had always wondered. Could he really do that as his current self? Clenching his fists, Sora's mind thought for a moment, but his face spoke first. " **So you are interesting in protecting what's close to you.** " Seifer said, just by looking at Sora's face he knew his answer. Sora still continued to think though as he knew his reason was not that simple...or was it. " **I...don't really know myself. I just know I am not seeking power in any way.** " Sora said as Seifer sighed a little bit.

" **Maybe you can find your answer someday, just keep in mind what I had just told you.** " Seifer said as he patted his shoulder. " **Just wait here, you will be notified when you are allowed to enter the dome.** " Seifer said as he began to walk away. As he did so, Sora noticed that he left behind the pack that he carried with him. " **Sir...You left this.** " Sora said as he held it to show it to Seifer. " **That is yours, what you need will be inside.** " Seifer said as he continued walking after giving Sora a respectful bow. As soon as he disappeared from view, Sora couldn't help but wonder what was with that guy as he picked up the pack to begin looking through it.

Inside the pack was rather empty except for a few items. The most obvious one was a gas mask that had a special ars filter installed into it. Besides that, there was a spare ars filter and a note. Continuing his investigations inside the bag, he found a small camera which he figured was important as he pinned it on his small poncho. Nothing else was inside the bag upon further investigation as he finally picked up the note. Clearing his throat, he began to read the instructions printed on it.

* * *

As Sora did so, Coach escorted the class to a special part of the Sleeping Forest, it's observation post. Instead of the normal stands or bleachers present in the arena, multiple artificial trees with special elevators built in them were there. On the very top was a the usual leaves and canopy cover. " **If you all will please choose an observation post to see, since you all are at least a small class, I will allow you to choose which observation post you all wish to see from.** " Coach said as everyone went into their small groups and soon, everyone took an observation post.

Noel, Tsubaki, Hunter, Mai, Cajun, Shiori, Marcus and Chikacho all took an observation post of their own. Marcus and Chikacho would have chosen a different post if it wasn't for Makoto's persistence. " **I wonder why they need to make it looks so Elaborate though. They could have kept it simple.** " Makoto wondered as soon, the elevator stopped and everyone got off. The observation post was clear from any place to sit as it was just a glass dome that gave everyone a bird's eye view of the entire Sleeping Forest.

" **Maybe that's why.** " Hunter answered as everyone looked around the glass dome. It was scary at first as Makoto soon realized how far up she was and how dark everything else is. " **Woah...This is very high...** " Makoto said as she slowed down her footsteps. Noel was just as terrified as she clung tightly onto Hunter. " **W-We aren't going to fall...right?** " Noel asked as Hunter held her tighter. " **Do not worry Mistress, I will make sure to break your fall when that happens.** " Hunter said in reassurance to his lady but that only made things worse. " **I don't want to fall now!** " Noel said, literally hopping onto Hunter's arms out of instinct.

" **Ahehehe...I guess it's normal to be terrified of something this tall.** " Tsubaki said as she stood still, not wanting to show her legs buckling under the shaking pressure of knowing that she is high up in the air. Mai and Cajun were alright about it but they didn't like how high up they were. Shiori felt indifferent about it as she was still her normal self. Marcus on the other hand was crawling on the ground out of instinct. " **What on Earth are you doing Marcus, you're making yourself look pitiful.** " Chikacho said to his face, standing on the glass with her normal strict self.

" **S-Sorry...You know how much Heights sends alarms in my head.** " Marcus said as he slowly stood up, shaking like a leaf in the process. After having enough time acclimate themselves on the observation point. The Coach appeared in a screen protected by an Ars Seal. " **Alright...now that you have acclimated to the viewing spot, I expect everyone to observe the class quietly and keep their comments to a minimum.** " Coach said as soon, Estella and Seifer appeared on separate Ars Seals.

" **We shall now begin the explanation on how this scenario will play out for everyone right now.** " Estella said as in the coach's ars seal, the map of the sleeping forest appeared with Sora and Knight's locations highlighted by their portraits on the screen. " **Both Sora and Knight are going to start from these two points on the screen, when we signal them through an alarm we will play, their mission will begin.** " Estella said as everyone became mildly surprised at the mention of a mission. " **Please hold your questions until we finished explaining. I am sure you all have the patience to do so.** " Seifer said in a calm voice as Estella continued.

" **In Advanced Battle Class, besides defeating your opponent, we also give you alternative ways of achieving victory.** " Estella said as Seifer took over. " **This is to empasize the importance of completing an objective over defeating as many opponents as possible. In war, only the smartest and most cunning will win.** " Seifer said as Coach soon reappeared in a place where the map was not obscured. " **The Sleeping Forest is the most basic of the advanced arenas because of it's straightforward layout. That said, it's missions are also some of the easiest.** " Coach said as everyone anxiously waited for the mission to be told to them.

" **In this scenario, Both Sora and Knight are NOL Scouts trying to deliver information about the enemy back to their respective squadrons. The information is held on a camera that we have provided them with.** " Estella said as she held the small pin camera on her fingers with a delicate touch. " **However, due to unforeseen circumstances, the squad can only arrive in 3 hours, so their main objective is to hold out for 3 hours within the sleeping forest then extract by any means.** " Estella said as this soon caused an small discussion within the multiple observation domes.

" **3 hours? That sounds long...** " Makoto whispered as the coach cleared his throat. " **There is a couple of twists though. Firstly, If either Sora and Knight manage to retrieve either one's camera's, they will be allowed to leave the arena regardless of how much time remains.** " As soon as Coach said that, the discussions became a bit louder. " **So that means...if either of them is able to retrieve the other's own camera...Then they can win without having to wait out the full 3 hours!** " Mai said as if a lightning bolt struck her head.

" **If that's the case, then wouldn't the wiser option be to try to wait out the 3 hours? There's no point expending too much energy trying to steal each other's cameras when you can hide for 3 hours away from the opponent and get away.** " Hunter said, bringing up a legitimate point. If someone could hide away from the opponent and patiently wait for 3 hours. They could win without ever engaging against the opponent. " **That is some wise thinking Hunter Long... No** **wonder** **you are one to watch.** " Seifer spoke, impressed as Hunter kept humble and lowered his head.

" **However nothing is what it seems, the Sleeping Forest Possess a unique aspect that makes the strategy you propose near impossible to accomplish.** " Seifer said, mildly surprising Hunter as he had been expecting some sort of twist. Coach cleared his throat as he soon presented the map that told the entire story. " **The Sleeping Forest has it's name because it is a unique part of the forest. The entire forest is covered with Seithr Fog.** " Coach said as immediately, this sent alarms to the students. " **Wait, Isn't Seithr Fog the same kind of Fog found below the surface!?** " Tsubaki said in shock as the teachers nodded.

" **It is not uncommon to hear about stories where seithr manages to leak to the top, creating these sort of spots in the first place. Current technology doesn't allow us to progress to these levels without risking harm due to the massive amount of Seithr present. However we have developed enough to allow us to survive these leaks.** " Seifer explained as everyone couldn't believe that the Sleeping Forest had such a trick to it. " **We have provided the both of them with a Gas Mask that is modified to handle Seithr filters on them. They have also been provided with a single filter just in case their own runs out.** " Estella said as everyone realized what this meant.

" **So this means... that a confrontation is absolutely necessary...Not to just survive, but to win as well.** " Shiori said with a semi serious voice as she had to admit, this was rather difficult even for her. The average person can only withstand a certain amount of seithr in their body before the effects of Seithr Poisoning take place. " **So... It's much more vital to retrieve the camera from the opponent and retreat the forest.** " Tsubaki predicted as everyone then saw live feed of both Sora and Knight on the screen as the coach cleared his throat. " **You all will get to see the battle occur, as well as how these two act.** " Coach said as Sora kept the note while Knight held onto his.

" **They know that the moment they hear the horn, they are to run into the sleeping forest and from there, we can monitor where they go.** " Coach said as Makoto became nervous. Marcus and Chikacho were also nervous but in a different way as Makoto noticed. " **Are you both...actually nervous?** " She asked as Chikacho and Marcus looked at her a bit surprised. " **Of course we would be naturally worried for our friend, regardless of whether or not he can take care of himself out there. It's just normal ain't it?** " Chikacho said as Marcus just nodded, not sure how he should put it into words. " **In a way... What Chikacho said is true.** " Marcus finally said as Makoto was pleasantly surprised.

" **Are you starting to warm up to me Marcus?** " Makoto wondered as Marcus didn't say anything for a bit. He then nodded as that made Makoto smile, " **I'm glad you finally warmed up, I was wondering when you would stop being a nervous wreck around me**." Makoto said as Marcus scratched his head, looking away in the process. As this conversation occurred, Sora clenched his fist tightly around his chest. He wasn't having a heart attack but he could feel the nerves trying to get to him.

* * *

The tapping of his foot on the ground matched the beating of his heart on his chest. The intensity of the unknown would get to anybody as he wondered what was awaiting him inside. " _ **What kind of place is the Sleeping Forest...What is it like?**_ " Sora wondered loudly as he heard a small alarm ring all over the forest. As soon as it rung though, Sora immediately went in out of pure instinct as that was the beginning of the mission in general.

All that Sora knew about his mission was the camera on his poncho right now contained sensitive information that Knight would want back. He had to survive for at least 3 hours within the Sleeping Forest before he is allowed to leave. The other way he can win is for him to either take out Knight via knockout or stealing his camera and running away as well. That was the simple part...The difficult part was now greeting him at the moment.

It was the distinct smell of Seithr and the fog associated with it. It had no odor that could be discernible through the human nose but he could immediately feel the effects of breathing it into his body. Quickly going for the Seithr gas mask, Sora soon had it secured on his face as the raspy sounds of his breathing were the only thing he could hear throughout the forest. The second issue was the reduced visible light present to him. A flashlight was not presented to him and he couldn't make a light source with Ars Magus due to his body's...Unique properties with various other kinds of ars magus.

He knew of this unique trait ever since he joined the Black Lotus as he decided to try forming a light source out of curiosity. Concentrating on his hand, he began to form an Ars Magus Seal that started off rather shaky and small. Gripping his hands tightly, it soon proved to be useless as it suddenly backfired and poofed on his hand. ' _ **Well... That sucks.**_ ' Sora thought as he really was hoping that he would have had some sort of control other than that pathetic display of casting. ' _ **I guess I really am just a one trick pony in a way...That sounds weird.**_ ' Sora thought once again as he began to try and find a source of light he could use.

It was then he struck gold when he noticed what appeared to be glowing moss on a tree. Walking up to it and taking it slowly, Sora exposed it to the moon light and soon it's small glow became a bright light. ' _ **Thank you Seithr Moss.**_ ' Sora thought as he began to walk a certain direction. His mind was calculating what are the possibilities that may happen right now as he checked his supplies to be safe. The main priority he had was to make sure the Camera was close to him at all times as he fiddled with it on his Poncho. One rule was that it had to be on him at all times and couldn't hide it somewhere in the forest.

' _ **I got to be careful with this thing if I have to fight Knight...one touch and it's going to get wrecked.**_ ' Sora thought as he knew Knight would have one of his own. He then decided to check the Note for more clues as he looked at the back of it. Illuminating it with the Seithr moss on it, he couldn't even get a single image to appear on it. ' _ **So it really is a blank page...Then this will be useless for me right now.**_ ' Sora thought as he shoved it onto his cargo pant's pocket and zipped it up tightly. The final thing he had to check was the spare seithr filter he received.

Finding a spot where he could take a small stop, Sora stabbed the moss covered stick at the ground and made it similar to a lamp. The light it produced was slowly fading as it was hidden from the trees, Making Sora speed up his inspection. The seithr filter was the standard issue for most NOL soldiers, designed to hold in the filter but would quickly drain if the solder did too much physical strain. If used minimally, it would last for the full 3 hours but since Knight probably doesn't know that, he will go agressive on him, which would cut the time to a drastic 30 minutes at best. And this applied to the both of them.

' _ **Dammit...This is going to get really dicey real quick.**_ ' Sora thought in semi frustration as he decided to keep moving, grabbing the stick and reilluminating it once more. As he walked, He began to try and note what was around his surroundings, something that would give him a good idea of where he was currently as he soon approached what felt was a crossroad. " _ **Damn...there's two ways to go from here.**_ " Sora said to himself, staring at his two options. One of these options is surely going to make him meet Knight Faster and with the way this match is going to happen, he would like to delay it.

' _ **I barely know that guy's fighting style...and he's probably got a weapon I haven't seen yet. Meanwhile he already has saw me fight at least once against two people which gives him a clear idea of what I can do...**_ ' Sora thought as he felt the deck being stacked against him right now. If that wasn't bad enough, he wasn't going to need to decide any longer as soon, his senses kicked in and immediately he leapt forward into the first crossroad. As soon as he did, he turned around only to hear a loud crash and a tree being felled by such an impact.

' _ **What the hell!?**_ ' Sora's senses immediately kicked in as he had left his only light source behind. Soon, he began to see a person clearly as he was holding what appeared to be a jousting lance that was used by Medieval Knights on horseback. It had a very distinct runic look to it as the runes resembled more like dragon scales laid on top of each other rather than actual sealing runes as the dim silver chrome of it made it feel just as ancient. Just like another item he had the pleasure...or displeasure of seeing a month back. ' _ **Another weapon that looks like a dragon in motif? What on earth is going on.**_ ' Sora thought as he soon managed to see the person who was using such a weapon.

His entire posture was different, it wasn't as relaxed as before and seemed much more violent. His gas mask hid his face but his eyes felt like they were trying to see within him. If that wasn't enough to let him know who was attacking him currently, his red hair was a dead giveaway. Without thinking another word or sentence, Sora just began to run, not out of fear but out of necessity. Holding the pack tightly on his body, Sora soon began to dash away from the scene as Knight began to home in on his target.

' **I am not letting you escape...** ' Knight thought as he pointed his lance at Sora's direction. Soon, the scales around it began to break apart as they circled around the tip and concentrate their energy into what seemed like a small burning fire. Raising it to aim and taking up posture, Knight soon exploded with energy, literally thrusting it with all of his might through the way Sora took. The fireball grew in size as soon, Sora saw it coming for him in a rapid speed and took cover. What happened next seemed to be like a horror show for him.

The fireball crashed onto some trees and exploded, the residual heat blasted past Sora as he could literally felt it's attempts to burn him to a crisp. " **Let flames consume you...** " A voice spoke as Sora immediately snapped out of his shock and looked back at Knight who stabbed his lance on the ground. " **That was a warning shot...Next time I will make sure I hit my mark.** " Knight said as Sora knew he didn't have time to waste at that moment and began to run once more. As he did so, everyone couldn't help but gasp at the sight of such power in front of them right now.

* * *

" **That Knight person...He must be as strong as Makoto...No...Maybe he's even stronger.** " Cajun said as Shiori and Mai got curious at what she had said. " **Think about it, that tree he stabbed with his lance immediately fell...it didn't get pulverized but instead sliced through cleanly. If he was fighting barehanded then he might have been able to do the same thing.** " Cajun theorized but that theory was going to get a solid backing with a comment made by someone who nobody expected. " **H...He is just as strong as Makoto.** " that person meekly said as everyone's eyes soon went to that person.

" **W** **hat do you mean by that Marcus?** " Makoto asked as Marcus shrieked a little bit and was about to retreat but stood his ground " **W..Well...The lance he was using looks like it's very heavy...the kind that would require two hands.** " Marcus explained as it began to make sense in their minds. The lance knight was using was actually much larger than most normal lances. It was also a jousting lance and though you can use it with one hand, that was traditionally on Horseback. Using it on the ground is even more difficult due to the massive length it usually is.

" **So that means...he really is just as strong as Makoto.** " Hunter noted as Tsubaki and Noel began to feel a sense of worry despite not being in danger. " **But what about that flame ars magus. That is much more destructive than any other fire type Ars magus I have ever seen!** " Noel said a bit panicked as Hunter kept quiet at that. His mind began to wonder what was going to happen next as Sora himself couldn't believe his luck as he took cover. ' _ **What's with me and these dragon weapons that can use Fire Ars Magus.**_ ' Sora thought in his mind as the coincidences were rather big.

He couldn't be thinking at this moment as he decided the best course of action would be to start running really fast. His feet would not stop as he soon found himself on the run, Running with his life on the line, Sora began to check on the sack. As soon as he ran he stopped as he found his bag having one large hole where his hand was sticking out at that moment. His eyes soon dart to where he was previously standing as what remained was a Gas Mask filter that was heavily charred to a crisp.

' _ **My Spare Seithr Filter...SHIT.**_ ' Sora swore in his mind as he tossed the pack on the ground and continued to run. Knight approached the area where the burnt Seithr Filter was as he held it on his hands. " **Guess it's a matter of time now.** " Knight said to himself as he tossed the now useless filter to the side. As he did so, everyone realized the situation that Sora was going to deal with at that moment.

" **So that means... The only way for Sora to achieve victory now...Is to steal Knight's Camera and escape!?** " Marcus said with growing horror as Makoto herself began to panic. " **Woah wait a minute! You're trying to tell me he has to win against a guy who is not only as strong as me, but also wields what is the equivilent of a cannon in his hands!?** " Makoto shouted as Hunter himself had to admit, if he was ever in such a position, he would most likely crumble from the stress that it provides.

" **What would** **h** **e be doing right now** **in this situation** **.** " Tsubaki said as everyone went quiet to see what was going to happen next. Having to keep on the move was rather detrimental in this scenario for Sora. He had to find a place to hide right now, otherwise he would not be able to maintain enough of his Seithr Ars Filter's limited time. ' _ **Hide...I need to stabilize my breathing and figure something out as well.**_ ' Sora thought as he found a nice hiding spot he could take. It was high on top of a canopy and was shrouded in darkness. If needed, he could just jump off and make his escape then.

All he had to do was remain silent, that was it. This cover was foolproof, nobody would think to look up. The best part is that he can get the jump on Knight if needed and get a first strike. ' _ **Come on Knight...come over here so**_ _ **I**_ _ **can see you.**_ ' Sora thought as he readied in his right arm one of his arm blades. Silence was the key and the least possible amount of movement he could make would be the best option. His eyes began to scan the forest floor for any possible movement that could be made anywhere.

Suddenly a rustling in the bushes entered Sora's ears, sending him in high alert. His head began to move left and right, looking for the source of that sound. He soon found his target in the form of Knight, slowly walking through the forest floor with his note on his hand. ' _ **Why is he holding his note? That has nothing on it.**_ ' Sora thought as Knight applied a little bit of Ars magus onto the seemingly harmless piece of paper. Before he knew it, he suddenly felt a pulse hit his body which caused him to lose his footing and accidentally snap a twig with his free hand.

" **There you are.** " Knight said, quickly thrusting his lance upwards, extending it's already ridiculous reach to even further heights to strike Sora with it's fire. Unable to stabilize himself, Sora soon found himself getting struck at the left shoulder, causing his camera to drop from his poncho. Knight retracted his thrusting stance to catch the camera but Sora would not allow him. Using his inhuman like speed, Sora dashed forward in high speed and forced knight to guard his attack. As he did so, Sora spun his body around for a quick second, making the camera land on his pocket in the most integral of times.

Knight soon forced him off with a powerful push, making Sora land on the ground in an awkward position and causing him to tumble in the process. Knight soon leapt in the air and thrusted to the ground with all of his might as Sora rolled out of the way. The move was enough to penetrate the very ground, digging his lance deep into the ground, giving Sora his chance to escape as he did so in a very daring manner.

Instead of running back like what most people would have done, Sora ran for Knight instead. Using his arm blade, Sora swung at Knight which he retaliated by doing a barrier with his free arm. Pushing Sora back, Knight soon raised his lance with the barrier acting like a large shield. " **You should have picked the opposite way.** " Knight said seriously as he stood his ground for a brief moment. He then lunged forward, slamming with the shield first forcing Sora to go the opposite way Knight's lance was and slice with his arm blade in a wide motion.

Knight was not going to let him get his way that easily as he used the pommel of the lance to slam right into the arm blade, causing a dent on it which actually snapped it in half much to Sora's shock. He could not recover from his shock fast enough to not get smacked in the face with the barrier as he recoiled hard. He had to admit, due to the dome provided to most of the combatants in normal battle class, it had dulled his sense of pain as he felt like his face was burning up. The pain that he knew was supposed to be there was now coming back to him as he noticed Knight trying to reach for his pant's pocket which contained the camera.

Reacting out of instinct, Sora use his broken arm blade's handle and slapped it out of the way to protect the item. Raising his leg, he launched a kick to the chest which Knight blocked with ease. What he didn't expect was the kick to send him sliding on the ground without him realizing. As he did, Sora quickly took off, finally running off in the direction that he should have taken in the first place. " **COME BACK HERE!** " Knight yelled as he pointed his lance at Sora once more, releasing a volley of fireballs his way. Closing his eyes, Sora soon did a sudden turn and blasted himself towards Knight again, dodging all the fireballs in the process.

" **If you want me...COME GET ME!** " Sora yelled back, blasting himself forward even more as Knight could see a literal silver line follow Sora's back. His brilliant yellow Left eye showed determination to see through anything, regardless of how crazy the idea was. Knight had to admit, he was impressed with this courage...But, " **That will not be enough to stop me!** " Knight said as he raised his lance and thrusted with great force once more. The moment he did that, Sora saw his opportunity to counter attack as he began to lean his left shoulder.

As Knight's lance approached Sora, his shoulder slowly began to align with it as Knight could see a small hole had formed through it. The moment Knight realized what Sora was trying to do, he could only watch in shock as the tip of Knight's lance began to enter through the hole on Sora's left shoulder. ' **HE'S USING THE HOLE I MADE ON HIS LEFT SHOULDER TO BRING HIMSELF CLOSER WITHOUT GIVING ME A CHANCE TO REACT!** ' Knight thought in shock as Sora's left shoulder soon entered through and was slowly encountering resistance when it began to reach the thicker portion of Knight's lance.

This was where Sora wanted to be, this was his chance to cause damage. Raising his right knee, he fired it forward, delivering a devestating kick to Knight's jaw. To prevent the lance from ripping apart his entire shoulder via bisection, Sora angled himself to follow the direction of the lance, slipping out of the lance's tip and crashing onto the ground as Knight crashed on the ground as well, causing him to drop his pack. Taking this as his chance, Sora snatched Knight's sack and stole something from it before running away once more. This time away from sight.

As Knight managed to stand up from the shock of what he had just seen. The manuever Sora Minakaze had done not only took massive amounts of guts, it also takes a massive amounts of skill at the same time. ' **What is with this guy...he may not be as strong as me, but his skill is just overwhelming.** ' Knight thought as he took a deep breath and stood up, he then checked his pack only to realize what was missing. ' **The Camera...!? HE TOOK THE CAMERA!** ' Knight immediately realized as he held the note in his hands. As soon as he did, he saw that the note he was holding was greatly crumpled, rendering the ars magus placed on it near unusable for someone like him.

* * *

As the developments grew for Knight, all the Cameras were on Knight himself as people were beginning to register what was going on with the match. " **W-What's going on? I...I don't understand what's going on.** " Noel said in pure confusion as nobody in the room could blame her. What they had seen was just a few seconds but so much happened in between that the lines were greatly blurred in the process. " **I would like to know that answer too Noel...Just what is going on?** " Tsubaki said as Coach noticed the confusion that the various students were having.

" **They are just as confused as we are, we may need to rewind the tape for now.** " Coach said as Estella and Seifer agreed to that logic. " **Alright Class, we understand that everyone is as confused as we are about what happened after Sora and Knight clashed for those few moments. So we shall rewind the tape and slow down the footage to help us see.** " Coach said as the footage from before was displayed, " **Now, we shall slow it down from here.** " Coach said as soon, everyone began to see the chain of events that both Knight and Sora experienced, from Sora's crazy manuever against Knight's thrust, to his kick on Knight's chin without causing even more damage on his shoulder.

Everyone stared at the results of what they had seen, " **That...is something Sora would do.** " Chikacho said quietly to Marcus and Makoto as Marcus nodded his head at that. " **Wait...Sora's a risk taker? I didn't know that...** " Makoto said as Marcus shook his head. " **He never takes risks...He calls them dangerous opportunities.** " Marcus explained as Makoto scratched her head. She really couldn't believe she was hearing that as she cleared her throat.

* * *

Makoto: **Dangerous Opportunities? Isn't that Risk in general?**

Chikacho: **T** **hat is correct Miss Makoto, You can say that Risk and Dangerous Opportunities are one of the same, the difference is how it is used.**

Makoto: **How it's used? You mean how it's applied in a fight?**

Marcus: **Yeah... Sora never takes Risks in general. He will never do anything that always guarantee a negative reaction, thus the risk.**

Chikacho: **We noticed that he never acts rashly... He is always thinking...always keeping his brain on the move. He may be a great fighter, but his mind is sharp.**

Makoto: **...I noticed that too, he doesn't seem to be the type to make irrational decisions without a reason...So why call what he does Dangerous Opportunities rather than Risks?**

* * *

As Makoto finished her sentence, Marcus and Chikacho took a deep breath as Marcus looked at her semi-seriously. " **We call them Dangerous Opportunities because...He always looks for a chance to do damage, always looking for the greatest amount of bang in the least amount of steps, even if it causes his body a great amount of damage.** " Marcus said as everything slowly began to make sense in her mind, everything about Sora from the tactics he used to the fighting style he adapts all focus on one thing, speed rather than power which allows him to force people to reveal their powerful weapons and tactics right at the spot, allowing him to observe their movements and plan accordingly.

" **Is...Is this the key to Sora's somehow overwhelming** **power** **against people in the academy?!** " Makoto whispered as Marcus and Chikacho kept quiet. " **We...Don't really know about it ourselves. He's pretty much an enigma in general and that is what we can gather by ourselves in general.** " Chikacho said as Makoto was surprised to hear that. " **But yours actually comes the closest to what we have in mind... Maybe it's because he's opened up to you the most?** " Marcus wondered as Makoto scratched her head. " **But you guys know him longer than I do.** " She said as Chikacho shook her head. " **No amount of time between people would allow one's heart to open up. It's the connection between people that makes it possible** " Chikacho explained as Makoto kept quiet and stared at the footage.

As they did so, They noticed Sora stealing something from Knight's pack before taking off, prompting the teachers to stop the image there. Zooming in on the stolen item, It was much to their surprise, Knight's Ars Filter. " **Knight's Ars Filter? Why would he steal that when he had his chance to take the Camera instead?** " Seifer wondered as the others were unsure of Sora's decision at that moment. Meanwhile, Sora was busy trying to remove his ars filter on the gas mask. He had to take a deep breath to avoid inhaling any of the seithr laced air.

He knew that Seithr would be dangerous to breathe in large amounts so one deep breath was all the amount of breathing he would allow. After installing the new filter, Sora discarded the now depleted ars filter to the ground as he exhaled before wearing the mask once more. ' _ **Good lord... that was too close. Any longer I might have start inhaling seithr.**_ ' Sora thought as he knew of the dangers of the seithr inhalation. He may have Seithr in his blood, that doesn't mean he could really breathe in Seithr like Kakas...

Or could he? His mind began to wonder about the possibility of that being true. The temptation began to flow in his head as he had not yet secure the gas mask on his head. He then heard footsteps as he guessed Knight was now trying to track him. ' _ **Good thing I swapped his note with mine...Now he doesn't have that annoying sonar Ars Magus anymore.**_ 'this was important as he cannot be detected by Knight anymore. All he could rely was his sight and with the current position of the moon, that would be difficult.

' _ **Right...time to wage war.**_ ' Sora thought as he soon faded into the darkness. Knight held his lance close to his body, pointed forward as his senses were in full alert. His footsteps were small and cautious, his stance made him look like he was ready to pop out at any slight change. His eyes darted left and right, scanning the various scenery without a single bead of sweat dropping down his face. All he could think at that moment was where the enemy was waiting and where they will appear as he took deep breaths.

' **Where are you hiding Minakaze...** ' Knight thought as he found himself in a rather unique disadvantage. He was in the middle of a dark forest that obscured his view of most things which his opponent is going to take advantage. He would create a source of light but his opponent is fast and would react at the sight of such a thing with sheer force and brutality. He felt like he was the hunter, looking for a prey that not only stayed elusive, it was also sharpening it's fangs for a devestating attack right at him.

Sora meanwhile hid carefully in the shadows, taking small steps to prevent making too much noise. This was a crucial detail as he was down a weapon and it lacked the range Knight's lance had. If that wasn't enough, he also used fire ars magus which had the capability to do explosions wiht it's sheer force. Making a wrong move here will not only cost him life, it will also cost him a few limbs in the process. To worsen his chances, he has a major wound at his left shoulder that he didn't want to strain as it was literally aching all over. He would have it healed right now but it wouldn't be quick enough unfortunately.

Both foes knew their odds and were using them to their maximum. Knight with his superior weapon and physical health advantage while Sora had speed on his side as well as the environment to play with. No mistakes could be made by either of them, everything they did must not only made sense, it must be in a way hard to counter against. Sora was waiting for Knight to move a little bit more, looking at his prize, Knight's pack. Inside was the camera that he needed to retrieve before...

* * *

" **1 HOUR HAS PASSED...2 HOURS REMAIN...** " A voice announced, alerting the two of how much time they really did have left to do what they needed to do. Deciding to make the first move, Knight sets his lance's tip alight with it's fire and pointed it forward. Soon, it began to spew out more fire, spreading around the ground. It then creating multiple paths of flame, each heading to a specific tree as Sora immediately realized what Knight was trying to do.

' _ **Shit...he's going to burn down this forest just to get to me...And the seithr's literally fuelling it!**_ ' Sora thought as soon the flames, connected with the canopy of the trees and fueled by seithr, began to set ablaze the sleeping forest like a raging fire. Everyone was shocked with the use of this tactic as the flame was visible through the glass dome. " **That** **is** **just... Knight's willing to risk trapping himself in that flame just to bring Sora out!** " Tsubaki said as the intensity of the flames could be felt even from the safety of the dome.

" **This is a rather risky gamble he is willing to take...By burning away the only cover Sora has to hide from him, he will be able to spot him. But if he fights too long inside that fire it will start having damaging consequences to him.** " Cajun noted as Mai looked at the sight and something struck in her head. " **Wait a minute...the Sleeping Forest has heavy concentrations of Seithr within it...What happens to it?** " Mai asked as everyone's began to widen even further. They know of the power that Ars Magus possesses even in a low Seithr environment, but with such a massive amount readily available, it's near untapped potential is now brimming to a firestorm as Sora felt the heat emitted by this flame.

' _ **SHIT! It's burning me while I am still wearing clothes.**_ ' Sora thought as he could hear his shoulder wound literally sear with a sickening sound. Holding it, he suddenly saw two eyes dart his direction as he went low to dodge a lightning fast thrust made at his direction. His heart began to race as his feet soon took over and started running at one direction. He didn't want to stop, he couldn't stop as he soon found another plume of explosive fire coming right at him. Having no choice but to go forward, Sora took the direct hit, raising his arms to guard as the fire was strong enough to send him crashing through a burning tree.

Sora had never felt such an impact before, his body smacked the tree so hard it created a sickening sound of flesh and bark. He wanted to scream but all of the air was forced out of his breath at the same time. He knew well know, this was the power of Ars Magus under high Seithr environments. " **You will burn...Burn for what you have done.** " The voice spoke once more as Sora stood up and noticed a flame slowly collecting up his pants, prompting him to quickly pat himself to extinguish the flame before dropping on the ground and rolling.

It soon became clear that the fire was beginning to spread too much, as the Sleeping Forest for the first time began to awaken. It's trees were viciously getting consumed by flames, relentless fire that greedily ate at the seithr rich environment and becoming bigger in the process. " **Coach! This is becoming too dangerous! I say that we should stop this right now before that fire becomes uncontrollable!** " Estella said, raising her arms in worry as Coach himself knew of the risks. The problem wasn't with him...it was with another individual.

* * *

Seifer: **I say we continue with the exercise, they seem very capable so far.**

Estella: **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!? THESE ARE STUDENTS NOT SOLDIERS OF WAR!**

Seifer: **They will become soldiers of the NOL Someday am I right? Then why delay what they have already been preparing for this entire time.**

Estella: **I am not delaying this dammit! I am stopping this from becoming a massive shitstorm!**

Seifer: **Oh you worry too much, I am sure they will do fine.**

Estella: **! FINE!? Just how can you call yourself a lecturer of the Academy with such a cold demeanor of our students!**

Seifer: **Cold Demeanor? I am not cold on them, I merely trust that they are performing to the best of their abilities that is all.**

* * *

Coach knew that if these two went on longer, then it might just get messy in general. " **How about this, we will give them a 10 minute warning right now, if the match becomes too dangerous due to those flames, we will call off the timer and immediately allow them to extract.** " Coach said as Estella and Seifer looked at him with shock in Estella's eyes and Intrigue in Seifer's. Unlike the both of them, Coach knew when to compromise. He wanted to see the full potential of his students realized but not have them injure themselves so needlessly in the process.

Seifer kept quiet, weighing the option given to him. " **That...sounds like a reasonable offer to me, What about you Miss Emma? This sounds more reasonable doesn't it?"** Seifer asked, extending his hand for a handshake of understanding as she gritted her teeth a little bit. She felt very uneased about this as she reluctantly shook his hand. " **If any of those two gets injured, you better be willing to keep your promise from before...Am I clear.** " She said, nearly crushing Seifer's hand as she said so.

" **...I will never break a promise I made.** " Seifer said, releasing his hand from Estella's tight grip. As the uneasy agreement came, The announcement began to make a sound that echoed throughout the Sleeping Forest, alerting both Sora and Knight. " **ATTENTION...A 10 MINUTE TIMER HAS BEEN ACTIVATED FOR COMBATANTS TO LEAVE THE SLEEPING FOREST. WHEN 10 MINUTES PASS, YOU MAY LEAVE THE SLEEPING FOREST. I REPEAT, YOU MAY LEAVE THE SLEEPING FOR AFTER 10 MINUTES.** " The announcer said as both Knight and Sora went into overdrive.

' _ **That means no more holding back.**_ ' Sora thought as he had been conversing his ars filter's limited supply to outlast Knight's overusage of his. But now that he no longer has to wait for 2 hours but 10 minutes to do what he needs to do, Sora took a deep breath as Knight could feel the seriousness emitting straight from his body. Sora then dashed forward nearly vanishing in the process which caught Knight off guard as he finally was going to experience Sora in his attacking state. ' **Calm down...he only has his right arm, his attacking power is limited and all he can do is move fast. That's all.** **'** Knight thought but he couldn't help but believe that assumption was going to be proven wrong in a very painful way.

Sora first started off with a quick blow to his left knee, staggering him to the ground. As he slowly kneeled on the ground, Knight felt a strong kick aimed for his face as he soon began to slide on the ground. As he did so, Sora chased after him with a relentless fury that he had never felt before. Jumping on the air, Sora quickly did a special kick as he aimed for Knight's chest. " _ **Abare u~indoshia!"**_ Sora yelled as he soon blasted forward with his right leg taking charge. The kick was sucessful as Knight could feel the impact of the kick literally forcing all of the wind out of his lungs.

Sora however wasn't done with him yet as he grabbed Knight's collar and stood him up forcibly. Without even giving him time to even inhale a single ounce of air, Sora used his knee once more to this time strike him where he least expected it, The groin. The pain Knight felt as his manhood was struck was excruciating for him, even as a dragon beastkin as it sent near deabilitating lightning to his entire body. As his hands instinctively retreated for his groin, Sora grabbed his now vulnerable head with his Right thumb extended extended.

With a light touch, Sora's thumb landed on a point near Knight's right eye and struck it. Even if it wasn't a direct rake to Knight's eyes, Sora still managed to land a blow that rendered him unable to see from that eye as they soon sank like iron. Knight has had endured pain before, but this was just beyond pain. With a fury that overpowered all of his sense of pain, Knight clenched his fist and landed a blow to Sora's stomach, causing him to vomit blood from the sheer force, sending him reeling to a burning tree and smashing right through.

As Knight slowly recovered, his knees tried to buckle under the pressure and his right eye refused to open no matter how much he tried. He felt shaky as his left eye twitched with fury, cheap tricks are something that anger him greatly as he ran forward his fist ready to punch. As he did so, Sora stood up as Knight's anger overtook his judgement. " **SORA!** " Knight yelled as he grabbed his lance which fell from his hands. The scales of the lance began to split apart once more as soon, flames engulged the lance, turning it into a blazing red.

Sora readied his right fist and postured himself in a weird manner. His right fist was forwards while his Left was behind him. His feet were firm on the ground, his left more forward than his right as the pose threw Knight off a bit but didn't change his attack. " **TAKE THIS!** " Knight screamed as his lance soon sprouted out flame wings from the intense heat they were producing and rocketed him forward without hesistating. Sora didn't budge at the sight as they approached his direction wtih a speed that no person could move on their own normally. To Sora's eyes eyes, they told him it was impossible, but his body said otherwise.

In what seemed to be a split second, Sora thrusted his right fist towards the lance. As he did so, he quickly changed his wrist's motion into a slap and literally slapped the lance away from his body to the ground right in front of his feet. The power wasn't enough however as it grazed his Seithr Filter in the process, piercing right through it and ripping it out of his face. Ignoring what had just happened right at his face, Sora painfully raised his left fist which had the broken arm blade from before ready in it's hand.

" _ **Eat this.**_ " Sora calmly said as he thrusted the broken piece right into Knight's shoulder, leaving it there. As he did so, Sora launched one accurate kick at Knight's chest, enough to seperate him from his lance as it spewed out flames without control. Without the Seithr Filter, the gas mask was essentially useless now as his vision was heavily impaired. Sora knows of the danger of breathing in Smoke produced by fire but had to take the chance if he wants to finish this match now. Grabbing the back of his mask, Sora forcibly ripped it off, shocking everyone in the viewing arena.

" **5 MINUTES REMAIN!** " Everyone heard as Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho stared at the screen with worry in their eyes. "Sora has no more filters...he has to end this now." Marcus said with his hands clenched tightly as Chikacho nodded at his words. Noel and Tsubaki also shared their concern despite not knowing Sora very well. Mai, Cajun and Shiori couldn't put anything they wished to say in words as the sight was just enough to explain everything they needed to say. Hunter himself was watching this entire battle with not only interest, but with anxiety as he wanted to know more about Sora and this fight was beginning to fuel that interest. ' **How is he able to fight the way he does...the movements he makes and the brazen plans he makes...How are you doing it Sora.** ' Hunter wondered.

Sora couldn't keep this fight from going on for too long, the smoke entering his nose was telling him that. The whispers of the fire were slowly creeping up to his conciousness, whispers that not only berate him, but want to consume him as well. If that wasn't bad enough, he was already breathing in Seithr which in such heavy concentrations would kill a person like him in 5 minutes if he didn't act fast. He didn't know what will happen if he used his Drive now, but with Knight staggered on the ground this was his only shot.

Closing his eyes, he began to focus as the Silver Ars Seal began to emerge from his back. Releasing it once more into his body, he felt even more energy entering into him for some reason as he clenched his body trying to control it. Dropping to his knees, he didn't know why he was feeling like this as a cold sweat broke out around him. Knight stood up, seeing this as his chance to attack as he ran for him. Without saying a word, Knight tossed his fist directly at Sora, aimed at his face with full strength.

Sora's face met with Knight's fist but didn't budge one bit, in fact, his face remained calm as he suddenly vanished from the attack. Knight knew what he was dealing with as he stood his ground. This was his first time experiencing this move, havng seen it only once so this was something new for him to deal with. That wasn't going to help him though as he got swept off his feet, tripping to the ground in the process as he looked around for the direction of the attack. Another attack then soon arrived, crashing right at his belly and slicing through like a sword slice, making him hold his stomach in pain.

Sora began to deliver a series of punches at direct weak points all over Knight's body, seemingly overwhelming Knight's senses as he struggled to block against said attacks. Having had enough of this nonsence, Knight slammed his fists to the ground, creathing a crater in the process. Sora however jumped fast enough to dodge said attack and grabbed the now exposed collar. " _ **You're finished.**_ " Sora quietly said as he quickly tossed Knight into the air, barely floating up to the air. Blasting forward, Sora began to chain a series of attacks that allowed the both of them to ascend to the sky, leaving Knight as the vulnerable person as Knight formed a barrier as his last resort.

" **BARRIER BURST!** " Knight yelled as he blasted the barrier, shattering it and forcing Sora away from him, giving him time to recover in the air while Sora descended. The moment Sora's body touched the ground though, he immediately recovered and blasted forward, surprising everyone who was watching the scene. Deciding to finally end all of this, Sora readied his left leg for the finishing move. Seeing the move, Knight raised his fist to clash with Sora's, knowing that this clash was unavoidable in the end.

" _ **Wairudo**_ _ **...**_ " Sora yelled as he swung his kick. The kick was strong enough to not only deflect Knight's attempt to clash, it also managed to slice through his entire chest, exposing his chest. Leaning his back, Sora's right arm began to charge with energy as his silver eyes located Knight's face. "H _ **arikēn**_ **!** " The right fist soon crashed onto Knight's face, literally sending shockwaves all over it. The force of it was enough to begin sending Knight crashing to the ground. However Sora wasn't done as he saw something past him quickly in his mind.

" _ **SOUL SHIFT!**_ " Sora soon began to retract his entire body quickly, nearly appearing as an apparation as he soon began to build energy on his fists that only Hunter and Makoto could instantly recognised. "That move! He's going to use the move that won him the match against Jin-Sempai!" Makoto yelled as soon the Announcer blared. " **10 MINUTES HAVE ELAPSED! ESCAPE IS NOW POSSIBLE!** " As soon as it said that, Everyone's attention became focused at what Sora was performing as he built energy at both of his fists.

His right held in all of the energy with ease, his left however struggled greatly due to the wounds he suffered. ' _ **Hold on to me just a bit longer...THIS WILL END IT!**_ ' Sora thought as he raised his right fist. " _ **DEN!**_ " Since the move started from the air, Sora decided to change the move's starting position from the normal uppercut, to a devastating heel kick to the chest. Knight could feel the impact of the attack as Sora raised his right fist. " _ **RI!**_ " Soon, the first hurricane fist went for Knight's chest, slamming it hard and began to spin on his chest, causing him to spin violently.

Sora knew this move had to hit. Knight knew that this attack would mean his defeat. The both of them had accepted that fact. What they didn't want to accept was that this match was going to end so soon. For Sora though, he was going to end it now. "S _ **ō!**_ " The pain was like a wildfire all around as Sora forced his left fist to land on the other tornado, literally blasting Knight away from Sora. As it did so, the flames from the forest began to collect around him and surround him, creating a windy trail of fire that was pretty to see.

The flames burned everything that was on it's path as Knight feel all the way to the observation domes. Soon, he found himself making a devestating thud to the ground that was hard enough to completely shatter his gas mask, finally exposing his now pained face as he saw the fire slam right at his body. Sora on the other hand, expended all of the energy he had to perform the attack as he slowly reverted back to his normal self, crashing to the ground in an ungraceful manner. Everyone remained quiet at that moment, Nobody dared say a word to the sight they just got to witness what was one of the most shocking things they have ever seen. A winner still had to be announced though and a winner will be announced by Coach of all people.

" **The Winner is...KNIGHT YOAKE!** " Coach said, surprising everyone as Knight himself began to stand up. He looked rather unfazed by the attack as everyone could just stare in shock. " **Knight not only held his ground for 10 minutes...He was the first person to escape.** " Coach explained as Marcus could only watch in shock. " **S-S-So...Nii-san...** " Marcus stuttered as he realized Sora had just given Knight the victory by doing that move. Chikacho couldn't believe that actually happened as Knight clenched his fist and slowly walked back to the Sleeping Forest.

Since the match was finally over, Knight decided to cast a Seithr barrier on himself which allowed him to breathe normally. The disadvantage something like this would have had on the match was the obvious outline present around him, making him glow in the process. Hunter noticed Knight's face as he collected his lance and continued walking. " **Knight...doesn't feel the same way.** " Hunter noted as Knight soon made his way to Sora who was heavily panting on the ground. Knight's eyes locked on Sora's form as he stabbed the lance on the ground and sat down his level.

" **I only won because of a technicality...but this battle is your victory.** " Knight said as he lowered his head in frustration. He had a lot of things to feel frustrated about but couldn't bring it up to himself to show it visibly. Sora slowly tried to stand up but failed as his legs finally gave out on him. " **Technicality or actual...At this point, I would have lost...this is your win.** " Sora said, accepting his defeat without hesistation. This puzzled Knight as he cleared his throat.

* * *

Knight: **Why do you accept defeat so easily? Your now perfect battle record is now stained.**

Sora: **Perfect battle record?...To be honest, I don't care for that.**

Knight: **H-Huh...Are you trying to say that you gave me the win on purpose!?**

Sora: **Maybe I did? So what?**

Knight: **! Don't try to insult me! Are you trying to say you were holding back!?**

Sora: **And if I was holding back?**

Knight: **Don't you desire to fight someone at your full...**

Sora: **No... I don't desire to fight someone at full strength...that doesn't matter to me. The reason why I did the move I did was to take out the fire. You just happened to be the way to do so... My winds protected you from the main brunt of the fire didn't they?**

Knight: **! I...They did...I would have been burned without those winds. No matter how much you try to spin it...I lost on the higher ground in the end.**

* * *

Knight couldn't believe he found the courage to say those words. To admit for once that he was given a win rather than the other way around was surprising. What was even more surprising was Sora raising his hand from the ground. " **Like I said before... Save the formalties for after a match... You were a great opponent.** " Sora said as he closed his eyes gently. Knight was reluctant to say a word but bowed his head in respect. " **Thank you for the match...I learned a lot... Can we have another match someday?** " Knight asked as Sora just nodded his head from the ground. Seeing the kind gestured oftered to him, Knight took the hand of Sora before hoisting him on his shoulder. " **Let me help you back... as respect for the match you gave me.** " Knight politely asked as Sora obliged.

As Knight and Sora slowly made their way back to safety, Seifer was watching the scene in amazement and shock. He couldn't believe what he saw, a moment of Ars Magus and suddenly a near flash like being appeared. " **Well...is your curiosity satisfied?** " Estella asked as Seifer continued to watch the scene. He was trying to figure out the secret to this ability, it was not only as magnificent to witness, he wanted to know what it could do, the potentials this possessed and why it was being used by a person who cannot use Ars Magus. " **It hasn't...My curiosity has grown even more.** " Seifer said as he stood up and went to the elevator, his curiosity now fully peaked. ' **I will know everything about you...Sora Minakaze...No matter the cost**.' Seifer thought as the elevator closed.

Meanwhile Hunter was feeling something different. The fight he watched not only made him become even more wary about Sora, It managed to spark something within him. It was a deep curiosity, a curiosity for a person that nearly killed him twice in one month. He didn't know what he should do, he wanted to know more about Sora but knew how dangerous of a person he really is. " **Is something wrong Hunter?** " Noel asked as Hunter looked at her surprised. Noel's eyes looked at his for a moment as he shook his head and smiled back.

* * *

" **It's nothing wrong Noel...Nothing wrong at all...** "

* * *

 **1st May 2196**

 **Last Known Time: 20.10 hours**


	11. BLACK 10: The Meeting Of Hearts

(P.s The latest BLACK of the New year! I hope you all enjoyed your New Years and let's keep on going!)

Bold = English Conversations

Bold + Italics = Japanese Conversations

BLACK 10

Some time had passed in the Academy for our little Error and his friends, a few weeks to be exact. During this time, Sora furthered the bonds he had made recently with Catarina Camelia and Knight Yoake. Their friendships helped to ease the worries in his heart but he still couldn't shake off what he knew, that the Black Lotus was still alive and well and roaming around. On this sunny Sunday, Sora was using the time given to him wisely to just think out what was going to happen.

" **Hey did you here? Hunter Long's going to be heading back to Kagutsuchi for a while?** " A student said as her friend was surprised to hear that. " **H-huh? Did something happen to him?** " Her friend asked as she shrugged. " **I don't really know the details myself, all I know is that something happened in Kagutsuchi and he decided to head back to help out over there.** " She said as Sora merely continued walking. Hunter Long was not going to be around here for a while, Not that he sounds like he hates the guy, but he's kinda glad that he's not going to be around for a while.

' _ **Maybe we both just need some space for a while...**_ ' Sora thought as he ignored the rest of the conversation they were having to focus on his own. What was he going to do if any of the Black Lotus show up here in Torifune? How would he have to act when that time comes? Would he be ready to kill should the time call for it? All of those lingering questions in his heart didn't help to ease what may happen in the coming months. He wanted answers but the more he thought about it, the more questions he got and that was not going to help him at this moment.

As he walked the paved streets leading to the Dorms, a certain Squirrel beastkin spotted him from a mile away and ran to his direction. " _ **HEY! SORA! OVER HERE!**_ " Makoto shouted as Sora turned around to get tackled to the ground. As he did so, two gigantic round circles clobbered him on the head as he landed with a resounding thud on the ground. " _ **UGGHH...Hey...Makoto.**_ " Sora weakly replied as the impact was something that even he had to admit, was fearsome to feel.

" _ **Whatcha doing around here walking around**_ _ **here**_ _ **?**_ " Makoto asked, oblivious to the fact that Sora was right in the middle of her rack right now. " _ **N-Nothing...just thinking about what was happening...and by the way, your boobs are on my face.**_ " Sora said as Makoto could only keep quiet for a moment at the hearing of those words. Immediately, Sora found himself being grabbed from the ground before being shook violent. " _ **DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY IN PUBLIC DAMMIT!**_ " Makoto shouted as Sora could only look at her like a confused deer with headlights stuck on it's antlers.

" _ **Huh? I am just stating what I had felt, there's nothing wrong with that right?**_ " Sora said as Makoto continued to shake him violently. " _ **THERE'S SO MANY THINGS WRONG WITH THAT! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF BEING DISCREET!**_ " Makoto continued shouting as Sora began to notice a group of people gathering around the two. " _ **Uhhh...Makoto, Please stop doing what you're doing right now.**_ " Sora asked as Makoto completely ignored him at that moment. " _ **AND WHY!? SO THAT YOU CAN COMPLIMENT ON MY BOOBIES AGAIN!?**_ " Makoto yelled as Sora just tapped her shoulder and pointed at the direction of the crowd.

Makoto froze at that moment, unsure of what she should say to the crowd as they just stared at her. " **H-Hey...it's not what it's looked like...** " Makoto stuttered as everyone else just began to ignore her. " **Come on...Let's leave the rejects to their own time.** " One person said as Makoto felt a bit hurt at that comment. " **Hmph...the beastkin and the sympatizer...** " another person said as soon, the crowds dispersed, disgusted at the sight of our two friends. Standing straight once more, Sora couldn't help but feel confused by this. " _ **Why are there still people who hates you Makoto? I thought they all disappeared when those three bitches got expelled.**_ " Sora said as Makoto shook her head before frowning a little bit.

" _ **Hehehe...it's the real world. No matter how much you look at it, there are still people who hate beastkin. Even if they ignore us or don't say anything, they just do deep inside.**_ " Makoto said, secretly holding her chest with her left hand. " _ **But everyone in the class doesn't mind you...**_ " Sora said as Makoto shook her head. " _ **I just know...they too do hate me in the end. They despise my existence...**_ " Makoto continued as Sora shook his head before lightly holding her shoulder. " _ **Then what about Noel and Tsubaki? Do you think they hate you too?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto immediately froze at that question.

Noel and Tsubaki, two of her closest friends and the first human friends she ever made in her entire life. The only people who really treated her with such kindness at the end. One of them, Tsubaki, She had a massive crush on with being the one who she considered, able to do almost everything on her own. They wouldn't really hate her...Right? " _ **Ahehehe, Come on! Let's just get going already. Forget what just happened anyways.**_ " Makoto said, a clear attempt to deflect the question given to her by Sora as he just sighed a little bit before nodding his head.

" _ **Alright...I was out of line with that question. Sorry.**_ " Sora apologized as Makoto couldn't help but be taken aback at that sentence, looking at him wide eyed. " _ **Geez...You apologizing? That's a world's first you know.**_ " Makoto said with her usual spunk returning to her as Sora smiled back at her. Deep inside though, the question that Sora had asked her began to fester deep in her heart, unknown to her of course as Sora and Makoto were soon beginning their walk back to the dorms, making light chat in the process about their summer so far.

* * *

As they did so, A cat beastkin began to look around the same said dorms, looking around for clues. " **Oh man...Where is that room?** " The cat beastkin wondered as she began to scratch her head. She wore the normal clothes associated with the NOL Messengers guild, the guild dedicated to delivering messages from all around the Hierarchical cities. The clothes usually consisted of an azure blue tone with a messenger hat to match. Messengers were allowed to stylize their uniforms so the cat beastkin went with a look that consisted of rainbow striped sleeves on her arms and legs with a cheerful symbol of a cat licking it's paws as her zippers.

' **I should look around for somebody to tell me where this room is.** ' The cat beastkin thought as she soon began to look around for somebody to tell her where this room was. The various groups of students she asked either didn't know where that room was or simply ignored her outright. This was outright frustrating as all she wanted to do was deliver one simple thing to a person and that was it. As she was doing so, Makoto and Sora noticed this person desperately looking around for information around the dorms, looking at the sight.

" **Geez, Messengers these days.** " Makoto said, scratching her head but Sora didn't react the same way. Staring at the messenger for a bit, The messenger noticed them and went to their direction. " **Excuse me you two, I am looking for the room of Hunter Long. Do you two know where that room is?** " The cat beastkin asked as Makoto was going to asnwer that question but Sora immediately stopped her. " **Geez...don't get caught up with your job and not notice your Son dammit Oka-san.** " Sora said as the cat beastkin immediately froze up, hearing that voice.

" **It can't be...Son!** " The cat beastkin said as both Sora and the Cat beastkin soon hugged each other tightly. Taking out his beloved cat beastkin's hat to expose her black cat ears, Sora began to snuggle his head on hers. " **G-geez, son, I am flattered by what you are doing but not in such a public place!** " His Oka-san said as Makoto was slow on the intake. Her brain wheeled for a moment as Makoto entered a thinking moment. ' _ **Wait a minute...Sora called this person who is a cat beastkin his oka-san...Oka-san in Japanese means Mother...Sora mentioned an Oka-san before...THAT CAN'T BE!**_ ' Makoto soon realized as her eyes widened and a face of shock emerged from her face, gasping in such a loud and exaggerated manner.

" **ARE YOU THE OKA-SAN THAT SORA SPEAKS HIGHLY OFF!** " Makoto said with such an exaggerated pose that one would swear they saw it in a manga trying to be edgy. Her right arm was covering her large gaping mouth as her left finger pointed towards the cat beastkin. Her face twisted a little to the left with her entire body going to a slight right side, raising her right leg to do so. The Cat beastkin and Sora could only look at this exaggerated pose of shock with the look that is the most appropriate one, a simple holding of the head and shaking of their head. " **My My Son...is this the kind of people you friends with back in Otsu as well?** " The Cat beastkin asked as Sora continued shaking his head. " **Nope...this is something completely unique to Makoto.** " Sora answered.

" **Makoto huh...** " The Cat beastkin said as she went to Makoto and began to look around her, specifically her body. Her tail moved around slowly, her gaze was slow but scanned everything. Her ears twitched a little as soon, she soon stared at Makoto's breasts. "I **have to admit, you have some interesting friends.** " The Cat beastkin said, slapping Makoto's breasts which she thought would be at least supported by a bra. To her shock, Makoto's breasts jiggled left and right like jelly pudding, making her blush extremely while Sora was impressed. " **Well...that is impressive to see.** " Sora said as Makoto immediately gave him an uppercut that he didn't see.

" **DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY SORA YOU BAKA!** " Makoto said, her eyes all white as her face twisted in shock. Oka-san was also just as surprised by the comment made by her son as she slapped her forehead. " **Oh my goodness son...Why didn't you learn to be subtle with your comments!** " Oka-san said as Makoto looked at her with relief on her face. " **FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME!** " Makoto said as the Cat beastkin looked back at Makoto with her arms raised in the air, " **YES! I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN YOUNG ONE!** " The Cat beastkin replied as they soon hugged each other with happiness and tears emerging from their eyes.

" **TELL ME MAKOTO! HAS MY SON BEEN A GOOD BOY!** " The Cat beastkin said as soon they began to spin around while hugging each other. " **YES HE HAS! AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME OKA-SAN!?** " Makoto asked as the Cat beastkin smiled with even more pride at that. " **MY NAME IS NEKOMATA! NEKOMATA AND THAT'S ALL!** " Nekomata said with happiness and excitement in her heart as they soon stopped spinning around, finally settling down with laughs and smiles present on their face as Sora could only stare at this sight with confusion on his face. " **I will never understand women...not even once.** " Sora commented as Makoto and Nekomata soon went to him and helped him back up on his feet.

" **How have you been taking care of yourself here all by yourself Son? It's nice to know you have been making friends.** " Nekomata said, rubbing her son's hair in the process to expose his blind right eye. " **Have you been taking care of that eye of yours? It hasn't been irritating you right?** " Nekomata asked out of worry as Sora merely closed his eyes and smiled. " **It's alright Oka-san, this blind eye of mine is doing much better now. Thanks for the concern though.** " Sora said as Makoto couldn't help but stare at the sight. It truly felt like she was staring at a mother and son bonding with each other.

" **Still...You shocked us all when you appeared on live TV of all things.** " Nekomata said as Sora looked at her with surprise in his eyes. " **You're meaning to tell me there's TV at the bar now?** " Sora asked as Nekomata soon grinned with her eyes closed. " **YUP! And your's truly helped to get one!** " Nekomata said with pride as Sora smiled at that. " **That's great to hear Oka-san. Now we actually have something to watch in the Bar instead of that lousy band Pikaka has to hire all the time.** " Sora said as Nekomata pouted a little bit. " **Hey, at least they charge cheaply for their services**." Nekomata retorted as Makoto smiled at the conversation the two were having at that moment.

" **So...what brings you here again?** " Sora asked as Nekomata's ears and tail shot up in surprise and shock. " **Oh right! I have to deliver a package for Hunter Long and I am just trying to find the place where he stays.** " The moment Nekomata said those words, Makoto immediately broke out into a cold sweat. " **A Package for Hunter huh...** " Makoto said as Sora looked at her a bit confused. " **Wait a minute...wouldn't that package for Hunter go to** **K** **agutsu...** " before Sora could finish what he was going to say, Makoto immediately stopped him with her hands on his mouth as she began to sweat greatly.

" **Ahehehe. I am his roommate! Why don't I show you where his room is and help you deliver it!** " Makoto said in her nervousness as Nekomata had a look of relief present on her face. " **Oh thank god, You don't know how long I have been trying to just find this one person's room. I swear to god it feels like I am just walking around in circles.** " Nekomata said as Sora looked at Makoto confused. " **Ahehehe. Well...To be honest, Hunter was supposed to get a package a few months ago but I heard it got delayed in the mail for multiple reasons.** " Makoto explained as Nekomata helped to verify that story.

" **Oh right! I heard that it got lost for a while and it was later found in the hands of a noble which took some time to convince to release due to the item being such a rarity.** " Nekomata said as Sora began to scratch his head. " **But Hunter's in Kagutsuchi right now...I heard the rumours so it doesn't really make sense to deliver it here though.** " Sora wondered as Nekomata scratched her head. " **Hey don't ask me, I'm still getting used to this job.** " Neko replied as Makoto had a bright idea pop up on her head. " **Hey! Why don't you just pass us the package! We can sign it on his behalf and pass it to him**." Makoto said as Neko immediately became suspicious.

" **Why would I do that though? Isn't that kind of thing illegal in the first place?** " Neko said as Makoto scratched her head. " **Well you see...** " Makoto soon leaned over Neko's ear and began to explain something to Neko that was inaudible to Sora's ears as he wondered what was going on. " **I see now...Well if that's the case, then sure, I can pass it to you...unless another of your dorm mates sees you signing for it.** " Neko explained as Makoto smiled and placed her hand on her shoulder. " **Thanks a lot for doing this Neko-san! You don't know how much this is going to help Hunter.** " Makoto said as Neko smiled. " **It's alright, I kinda understand your situation.** "

As the conversation between two women finished, the one man who was there the entire time couldn't help but be lost at this conversation. ' _ **I will never get women at this rate...**_ ' Sora thought in frustration as Makoto and Neko began to walk towards the Dorm. " **Well, I guess I will head back to my dorm room, see you later?** " Makoto asked, stopping mid way as Sora thought about it. He rarely visits Makoto's room so this would be a good chance to refresh his memory of the place. " **Sure, why not.** " Sora replied as Makoto smiled at that, Neko noticing it right away. " **Well, what are we doing here? We should proceed to the place now. I need to make other deliveries you know.** " Nekomata said as both Makoto and Sora nodded their heads and began to make their way to the dorm.

* * *

The way to Makoto's room was a light journey for the three people heading there, the only confusing part is why there is so many turns along the way. " **Now I can see why most people would get confused as to where your room would be Makoto.** " Sora said as Makoto scratched her head. " **Really? I got used to the way this room is so it's not that much of a problem for me.** " Makoto replied as Nekomata was scratching her head in confusion. " **Too many lefts and rights...Going to get confused at this rate.** " Neko complained as they finally reached their location, a simple door that had the sign of the residents, Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki Yayoi, Noel Vermillion and Hunter Long on it.

" **Well this is the place. Welcome to my room.** " Makoto said with a smile as Sora stared at the door with interest. He had to admit, it was a white door and was just plain in design. It looked exactly like the other doors he had walked through just to reach this place. " **Give me a moment, I need to find the key for this place.** " Makoto said as she looked through her small bag for her dorm key. Sora and Nekomata waited for a little bit as Makoto found the key as fast as she searched for it. " **Oh yeah, Sorry if the room is a bit too clean.** " Makoto said as she inserted the key into the door and opened it. What greeted the three was a bright shining light of pure cleanliness as Sora had to cover his eyes out of surprise.

' _ **Clean? This is more like the shiny surface of the sun!**_ ' Sora thought as he was able to see properly once more. He was able to finally see what the room really looked like in the dorms as it consisted of two gigantic bunk beds along with a normal coffee table and lounge chairs. The room also contained various drawers and study tables for all the students living in there. Overall, Sora had to admit, it was a rather impressive thing to see in such a small room. Since it also had a bathroom separate from the main bathroom all on it's own.

" **HEY! IS ANYBODY IN HERE!** " Makoto yelled as someone clearly heard her voice. As that person entered, Sora couldn't help but look at her for a moment. She had red wild hair that reached all the way to her shoulder. It looked unkempt but it made her look unique in a way as she wore the normal summer school uniform for girls but with the only difference was that she had her blazer unbuttoned all the way overlapped on her shoulders. " **Huh? Is that you Makoto?** " The girl spoke as she and Sora's eyes interlocked for a moment.

Sora stared at her for a little while, not flustered at all while the girl looked like she was going to freak out at the mere sight of him. " **Why are you looking at me like that?** " Sora asked as the girl recovered her composure and looked at Makoto. " **M-Makoto. You should have let me know if you were going to bring a friend here.** " The girl stuttered as Makoto went blur for a bit before surprise engulfed her eyes. " **O-OH RIGHT! I forget to let you know about that, with you still settling in and all that! Ahehehe.** " Makoto said as she tried to laugh out her mistake as Nekomata was just as confused as Sora was about this situation.

" **Tell me son...does this feel... Awkward to you?** " Neko asked as Sora merely nodded his head. "I **n more ways than one...** " was Sora's reply as the girl began to find a comb for her hair which was on the study desk for some reason. " **Where did I keep that comb now...** " The girl mumbled as Sora walked towards the comb and picked it up. It was a red comb that was shaped to resemble a cat with the bristles being black in colour. " **Is this yours?** " Sora asked as Makoto only realized Sora went there as she was in deep thought.

The girl and Makoto stared at Sora in shock while Neko was impressed at her son's sharp eye. The girl didn't say a word for a bit as she hastily snatched the comb away from Sora's hand and began to comb her hair furiously. Soon it went from the wild unkempt mess it was to a straight beauty as Sora couldn't help but turn away out of respect. " **T-Thank you So...** " Before the girl could finish her sentence, she immediately stopped herself as Sora immediately noticed what she was going to say. " **How do you know my name?** " Sora quickly asked as soon, the girl and Makoto began to sweat out buckets as Makoto acted fast.

" **AHHAHAH! Me and my big mouth! She's heard of your name before so that's why! I should have let you know about her sooner you know Ahehehehe!** " Makoto asked as her body soon began to break out into a cold sweat that felt like she was taking a bath in the arctic. Sora's stare didn't help her as she could feel the doubt in them. " **Well...if you say so.** " Sora said as Nekomata immediately remembered what she was doing there in the first place. " **Oh right! If this is your room mate, you can sign the package in Hunter Long's place.** " Nekomata said as The girl reacted to that.

" **Something for M...My brother!** " The girl said in shock as Makoto began to shoot signals to the girl to ask her to shut up at that moment. ' _ **Come on! Sora's going to get suspicious if you keep acting like that!**_ ' Makoto thought as Sora noticed the intense signals that Makoto and The girl were giving each other as Makoto signed for the package. Nekomata didn't say a word as she confirmed Makoto's signature with her. " **Alright, here's your package. At least next time I will not be confused where this room will be...I hope.** " Neko said, placing the package on the table as Makoto could only chuckle at that. " **Don't worry Miss Neko, I can promise you that you will get lost at least 20 more times until you get used to it.** "

The moment Neko heard that, She couldn't help but groan at that as she looked at Sora once more. " **Well son, it's time for me to continue making my rounds.** " Neko said as the girl couldn't help but notice what Neko had said. " **Don't worry Oka-san, I will continue taking care of myself here in the Academy. I promise to come and visit when I have the time.** " Sora said as Neko chuckled. " **You better, Pikaka and Derrick are always worried for you.** " Sora couldn't help but chuckle at that as well as he soon smiled at Neko before giving her a hug. " **You take care of yourself alright Oka-san.** " Sora said as Nekomata was slightly taken aback by this. " **Hehehe...I will. You better take care of yourself My son.** " Neko said as she accepted his warm hug, a sight that Makoto and the girl couldn't help but smile at as they broke off, Neko finally leaving as she waved to everyone goodbye.

As she left, Makoto slowly closed the door as Sora couldn't help but smile a little bit. " **Man...she never changes.** " Sora said with nostalgia present in his voice as the girl looked at him with semi curiosity. " **That person you call your Oka-san... She must be important.** " The girl asked as Sora looked at her and simply nodded. " **Say Makoto, you never told me you were getting a new roommate. Is she here because Hunter's out currently?** " Sora asked as Makoto had to think at that moment. To be honest, she wasn't expecting Sora to meet this new roommate of hers right out of the bat.

* * *

Makoto: **YEAH! You see, Hunter wanted to continue studying but couldn't afford to be here so the school made a special case for him and She's here as his study stand in!**

Sora: **Study stand in? What does that even mean?**

Makoto: **Well! Someone has to collect all of his notes and be present for him in class!**

Sora: **But why not do it through video? It's not that difficult if you are willing to do so**

Makoto: **That's because Hunter comes from Kagutsuchi and you know how far that is!**

Sora: **It's not impossible, I mean sure it's far, but not impossible for vi...**

The Girl: **He's helping out Mom there!**

* * *

Sora and Makoto stopped talking the moment she spoke. " **My brother is helping my mom with her job in Kagutsuchi...she's been busy so he decided to help.** " The girl explained as Sora continued to stare at her while Makoto swallowed her saliva nervously. " **I forgot to ask you one question... what's your name?** " Sora asked as Makoto looked at the girl who was just as nervous. " **It's...Allison...Gunn. Allison Gunn!** " The girl now known as Allison said as Sora immediately got suspicious.

" **Wait a minute...didn't you say that Hunter was your brother?** " Sora asked as the girl began to sweat in nervousness. " **W-Well...He's my cousin, but we were always close so we called each other brother and sister!** " Allison replied as Sora nodded his head. " **Well...that sounds right...if you two are close with each other then I don't see anything wrong with calling each other brother and sister.** " Sora answered, making both Makoto and Allison wipe of sweat that was on their foreheads. " **Well... what brings you here?** " Allison asked as Sora looked at her with a casual look.

" **Well, I was just following Makoto around and Oka-san was around looking for this room, so I decided to come into this room to see what's up.** " Sora said as Allison understood what Sora had said. " **Well...what are you going to do now?** " Allison asked as Makoto began to look at the package that laid on the table. " **Well... I am more curious as to what you guys are planning to do with the package. You can't have it inside the box for too long otherwise precious space will be taken up.** " Sora said as both Makoto and Allison began to sweat once more.

" **Ahehehhee...We can always keep it in the closet and give it to Hunter when he comes back!** " Makoto said as Allison nodded her head at that. " **But what if you forget the package even existed in the first place?** " Sora retorted as Makoto immediately stood up. " **Don't think we are that forgetful!** " Makoto said, raising her squirrel tail in response. " **Give me 3 of the Six Heroes names.** " Sora questioned as Makoto made a quick laugh and raised her chest high up. " **HAH!...Ummmm...** " Makoto's face then for a moment looked like it was derping as she could only facepalm at the stupidity of the question.

" **WHAT DOES THAT QUESTION HAVE TO DO WITH...** " Before she or Allison realized it, Sora had taken the box from it's position on the entrance table and placed it on the study table. " **What are you doing with Koko's package!** " Allison retorted as Sora began to look around the box. He was trying to find the address from where it came from. " **We could just have this box shipped back to Kagutsuchi and have Hunter collect it there.** " Sora said as Allison got in front of him and pried his hands away from the box. " **And go through the hell of waiting for the box to return! Oh hell no!** " Allison retorted as Makoto was taken aback by this sudden snap in Allison's mind.

Sora was mildly surprised by this as well but he had to admit, this was rather refreshing to experience in a way. " **Then what do we propose we do? Open the box and see what's inside?** " Sora suggested as Allison kept quiet for a bit. Makoto quickly approached Allison and whispered something into her ears. " **I know Makoto... But we got to see what's inside at least.** " Allison said a bit loudly, catching Sora's ear as Makoto and Allison noticed him staring at the two. " **W-Well Why don't we open it and see what's inside!** " Makoto said as Allison looked at her for a moment before sighing.

" **Me and my big...Alright we will open the box!** " Allison relented as she began to search for a pair of scissors. After successfully finding said scissors, she began to try opening said box, which was easy as it was just held on by tape which couldn't be cut except by the bluntest of objects. " **Well...let's find out what Mom send Me Koko now!** " Allison said, briefly going British on both Makoto and Sora as Makoto could only nervously look at her. The package that was contained inside the box was another box as Allison picked it up slowly and gently. " **Another box? At least this one feels a bit heavy.** " Allison noted as Makoto and Sora kept quiet, seeing Allison open up the package. As Allison lifted the small box, Sora and Makoto slowly turned their heads towards what Allison was staring as the contents finally revealed themselves to the three.

* * *

Inside the box laid a red linen cloth to protect the contents inside the box, sewed at the sides with yellow embroidery. It didn't look expensive as the cloth could be found at any tailor store but it did take some effort to sew and the effort paid off as the item that laid inside it looked even more expensive than it was supposed to be. The item in question was a silver locket that was simple in design, only having the emblem of a heart overlapping with the sex symbols of both men and women. The chain holding onto the locket was the only complex one as they were made in such a way that the links resembled an infinity loop at the end.

* * *

" **A...Pendent? No wait that's a locket** " Makoto said as Allison picked it up and tried to open up the item. " **H-Huh? I can't open this for some reason.** " Allison said as she continued to try to pry it open. " **Hey, Let me try! I can open that locket with ease!** " Makoto said as Allison placed it onto Makoto's hands. Makoto soon began to try opening the locket, using all of her power to do so. " **God dammit, Just open please!** " Makoto said, getting semi-frustrated about the item as her fingers struggled to open the stubborn item. " **GAH! I can't open this thing no matter how much strength I use!** " Makoto said, finally giving up in defeat as her head slumped down in semi-depression. " **Am I really losing my touch!? PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S NOT TRUE ALLY!** " Makoto begged as Allison merely uhhed her way, trying to figure out what to say to her at that moment.

" **Maybe you should let me try.** " Sora asked as Makoto and Allison looked at him for a moment. " **Come on, I won't break it...I promise.** " Sora insisted as Allison looked at Makoto with a bit of caution. " **Well...Give it a shot man. Not that my big guns can open this thing.** " Makoto said in a semi disappointed tone as Makoto slowly handed the pendant to Sora. Sora began to look at the pendant closely, twirling it at his fingers with dexterity.

As he did so, his mind couldn't help but start thinking about the Black lotus once more. The plans they were making and the strings they are pulling behind the scenes. The pendant slowly began to remind Sora of a specific Grimoire as he held it in front of his face and began to let it swing like a pendulum. Moving the pendant left and right, it followed his movements as soon, a pocket watch took it's place, this was the Grimoire in the Black Lotus's possession and the power it had was truly and utterly terrifying. ' _ **Did he...Create his army using that...**_ ' Before Sora could finish forming his thoughts in his mind, Makoto clapped her hands close to his ears, snapping him out of his daze.

" **Hello! Earth to Sora! Are you with us right now or did you hypnotize yourself by accident?** " Makoto asked as Sora looked at her and Allison a bit of a blur daze. " **Oh right...Well, from what I can tell, this pendant has some weird gimmick to it that doesn't allow it to open up. Unless you can figure out the gimmick, the locket will stay locked.** " Sora said as both Allison and Makoto were surprised Sora could figure that much out by himself. " **Sweet! And what do you say is this gimmick!** " Makoto asked as Sora scratched his head in confusion.

" **That...I don't know...But maybe it's something sexual in nature?** " Sora suggested as Makoto and Allison immediately blushed at the thought. Makoto went even further as something snapped in her mind as all other scenery disappeared for a moment, leaving her in a bubble to think of anything she wanted. ' _ **Something...sexual... When Sora describes it like that... I can only just picture one thing.**_ ' And what was the one thing Makoto could picture at that moment, the sight of two naked figures, one her and the other a man who's face was blurred out for some reason.

* * *

" _ **Oh Makoto...make love to me now.**_ " The figure spoke as Makoto looked away bashfully, blushing intensely. " _ **Oh...But's the forbidden act...I can't just do it so easi...**_ " before she could finish her sentence, the man swept her off her feet and brought her face closer to his. His hot breath hitting hers, " _ **Don't worry... I will send you to a world that you never imagine was possible.**_ " The man spoke as soon he slowly began to pull her closer. Makoto had to admit, though women had a much more appealing factor to them, there was something about men that drew her closer to them as her lips slowly puckered to accept the man's own lips.

* * *

" _ **Earth to Makoto...Wake up!**_ " Sora said, splashing water right on Makoto's face using a cup. Makoto snapped out of it as she realized she was actually leaning her back towards the ground as her hands were caressing the air. " _ **Hello, did you go to lala land on us?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto blushed heavily at her spot. She had to admit, she did have her perverted moments... but never did she expect that she would take it this far, ' _ **I definitely need to go and deal with this later on tonight. That was a seriously hot thought.**_ _ **'**_ Makoto thought as she began to fan herself out of instinct.

" **Well...I guess unless we ask the person who sent this to us in the first place, we won't know the secret of opening the locket.** " Sora said as Allison nodded. " **So...do you think you can pass it back to me now, My brother wouldn't like his things being held by others for too long.** " Allison asked, extended her hand out to reach for the locket. Sora couldn't help but scratch his head as he stretched the hand that was holding the locket. " **Here you go Allison.** " Sora said, waiting for Allison to take the locket off his hands.

" **...** **Can you please lower your hand please.** " Allison said, trying to reach for the locket without jumping in the process. Sora looked up and down Allison as his mind finally clicked. " **Wow...You are short!** " Sora said as Allison immediately became red, not with embarassment but with anger as she soon jumped and kicked him in the chest. " **DON'T CALL ME SHORT ASSHOLE!** " Allison shouted as she grabbed the locket off his hand in the process. Rubbing his chest, Sora wondered for a moment before looking back at Allison, " **You were trying to hit my head weren't you.** " Sora said as Allison merely looked away and blushed.

" **W-W-Will you just get going! Your help's greatly appreciated and all but I don't think you should be wasting your time here now!** " Allison said as Sora shrugged a little. As he did, he couldn't help but look at Allison again as something in his mind clicked about her, something..nostalgic about her. " **Right...I guess I will get going now, Thanks for having me around girls.** " Sora said as Makoto decided to follow Sora to the exit. " **Yeah...Thanks for being here Sora.** " Allison said as she went back to doing her own stuff, playing with the locket on her hands.

" **Sorry we really couldn't spend much time today.** " Makoto said as Sora shook his head. " **I don't mind, at least I got to see your place now.** " Sora replied as Makoto couldn't help but smile a little bit. " **I guess today was eventful in it's own way. What are you going to be doing now?** " Makoto asked as Sora began to scratch his head, " **I got to take Marcus and Chikacho out today, we are planning to go out and eat in the commercial district, want to tag along with us?** " Sora asked as Makoto felt very tempted to follow Sora for the hopes of good food.

" **Oh that is such a good prospect...But Allison needs me right now, she's...still getting used to life being here.** " Makoto explained as Sora understood what Makoto was saying. As she finished her sentence, Sora looked at Allison for a moment as she was busy mingling with the locket that was supposed to be for Hunter. Walking back to Allison, she was surprised to see him again. " **What do you want? I thought you were going to head back?** " Allison asked as Sora merely looked at her and ignored her little quip.

" **Well, I am just curious to see if you want to come with me and my friends for Lunch.** " Sora asked as Makoto was surprised at Sora's boldness. Allison immediately flustered up, scratching her head while her forehead was sweating out bullets. " **To be honest... I want to know you more...** " Sora said with some reluctance as Allison could feel it coming from him. " **Well...you sure don't sound like it.** " Allison said as Sora took a deep breath and scratched his head. " **Sorry... This is my first time asking someone else besides Makoto if they want to come along for lunch. Most of the people I ask for lunch are already out and have nothing much to do.** " Sora explained as Allison could feel the honesty coming out of his words.

" **W-Well...Can Tsubaki and Noel join too?** " Allison asked innocently as Sora got thrown an unexpected curve ball. He originally planned to ask Makoto and Allison only but for some reason, Allison's innocence in asking that question melted his hesistation down. " **W-Well...I don't mind more people coming...** " Before he could finish his sentence, three people walked in through the door with a smile on their face. " **May we join you in that prospect?** " Cajun said as Makoto was surprised to hear that.

" **Mai! Cajun! Shiori! What are you three doing?!** " Makoto asked in surprise as Cajun looked at Makoto with a smile on her face, " **Well, the three of us were planning to head out to the town for some lunch when we heard of the prospect of eating with Sora Minakaze of all people.** " Cajun said as Mai bowed her head in respect, " **Sorry if we are intruding Sora... We can't help it.** " Mai said with a nervous smile as he held his head with his hand. " **Good lord...How did it go from asking 2 girls for lunch to 7... Fine!** " Sora groaned, giving up in trying to overthink about this as Cajun cheered.

" **You don't need to do it if you don't want to Sora. We don't mind getting dinner by ourselves if you are** **struggling for money** **.** " Shiori explained as Sora raised his hand to stop Shiori's sentence right there. " **No no...it's alright, I am ready to pay for everyone. I just never expected this many people to come along.** " Sora explained as Makoto noted the growing number of people. " **Well...at this rate, we might as well make it dinner then.** " Makoto said as Sora nodded at that. " **Might as well make it at night, it's the best time for a lot of people, just hope that we get back by the curfew time.** " Sora answered as Allison noticed Makoto's smile and kept it to herself.

" **Right, I should head back now, let the others you know alright.** " Sora said as he started walking out. " **Ok! See you later Sora!** " Makoto said, waving him goodbye as he politely closed the door to the room. " **That was way too close Makoto.** " Allison said as Makoto nodded. " **Yeah... You guys could have come in sooner you know!** " Makoto complained as Mai, Cajun and Shiori just shrugged their shoulders at her words. Makoto and Allison then looked at each other as Makoto scratched her head. " **Do you think we should let Sora know?** " Makoto asked as Allison shook her head greatly. " **No way! He cannot know about me! Not at all!** " Allison said in a serious tone as Makoto nodded her head at that. Allison soon looked at the outside once more as the morning sky shined onto the Locket as she closed her eyes and held it closer to her chest.

* * *

 **Allison had a secret...a secret only her and her friends knew**

 **Date: 20th May 2196**

 **Last known time: ?:?**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! AND A BELATED HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE! I hope you all are enjoying your new year so far! I know I have been able to despite being busy all the time. Well, Nothing much has changed for the schedule but I need time to decide what I should do with Blazblue: LORE EXPLANATION. That one has been bugging me for a while and I still intend to do continue the series, the issue I am having is that one needs some sort of direction for it to go. Oh well, You live and learn in a way. Expect more BLACK Rebellion in the meantime as I continue to work on this series.**

 **NOW! What will happen next for Sora Minakaze and his friends?! What is this secret Allison is holding to herself!? And what does Makoto know about this secret?! All of this secrecy that is being kept and it will raise questions! But please! Before you start speculating, this is going to be an arc by itself that chains itself with the main story. The Black Lotus will not leave Sora's mind and you shouldn't forget about them! So! Stay tuned for the next BLACK!**


	12. BLACK 11: The Night's Meal

(P.s A new BLACK and the second one this year! Let's get going you all! And also, expect a relaxing chapter for now.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** +Italics = **Japanese Conversations**

BLACK 11

Dinner to say was going to be interesting for Sora, not because it was the rare time he chose to eat out on his own will, it was the fact that he was going to eating with mostly women. " **Is..is this really normal Nii-san?** " Marcus asked, closely following his nii-san as Chikacho was just right behind them. " **What's normal exactly Marcus? The fact that there is more girls than boys? Or the fact that we are literally getting stared at by everyone in this market right now?** " Chikacho asked as what she said was true, Everyone who was anybody in the NOL Academy and the whole of Torifune in general were staring at them at that very moment.

" **What's with those two guys huh...that army of girls following them.** " one of the bystanders said as they couldn't help but feel jealous at such a sight. Sora and Marcus couldn't help but feel the glares of the men and women directed towards them as the girls tried to lighten up the mood. " **S-Sorry that you have to take all of us out.** " Noel apologized as Sora shook his head. "It's alright Noel, I don't mind taking you girls out for dinner." Sora politely said as Makoto scratched her head.

" **Say Sora...You have been keeping quiet for a while about where we are going to eat for dinner tonight. Where are we** **heading to** **?** " Makoto asked as Sora looked at her with a small smile. " **Well, I was planning to go to a place that serves surprisingly good food. And for cheap too.** " Sora said as everyone couldn't help but moan slightly at that. " **Are you trying to be cheap because of us?** " Allison asked innocently as Sora shrugged with his hands. " **I am not trying to be cheap, It just happens to be cheap.** " Sora said as the girls nodded their heads at that but couldn't help but not feel convinced by that.

' _ **I am sorry Sora but that just sounds like an excuse to be cheap for me.**_ ' Makoto thought and felt as Sora began to lead the small group of 10 down a much more vague part of Torifune. It was no longer as bright as before and the crowds were much thinner as Tsubaki herself realized what district everyone was in. " **Sora Minakaze...Why is your favourite eating place near the Adult District...** " Tsubaki asked with caution in her voice as Noel couldn't help but feel scared about that. " **A-A-Adult...District!?** " Noel exclaimed as Allison also became quite defensive at that mention. " **Don't worry Noel...I will protect you from any creepy people.** " Allison said as Sora simply shrugged.

" **It just happens to be close, but don't worry, it's a safe place.** " Sora said as he soon stopped walking and turned left. " **Here we are, the place where I want to take you all for dinner.** " Sora said as the girls and Marcus looked at the building in slight awe. The building resembled an old diner that was meticulously recreated from various images of the past and various windows that were covered by black tape. The building had a silver background with red stripes and neon signs everywhere. " **What...kind of place is this Sora...It looks cool!** " Makoto said as her eyes couldn't help but sparkle a little bit at the sight of this building.

" **Hehehe. It's a little gem I found around here in Torifune, and also something important to me.** " Sora said as the girls and Marcus looked at him confused, this was the first time taking them out to eat at his favourite spots so they didn't really know what to expect with a character like him. But they couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised by his choice despite it's location being in the shadier parts of Torifune. " **Well, shall we go in you guys?** " Sora asked as everyone nodded their heads. As they entered, all the hopes they had that this place was going to be a normal eatery instantly dissipated with the smell of smoke in the air.

The inside of the place matched it's smoky like air as the people there were seated on the tables with lit cigarettes on their hand. The place was maintained well but the smell of smoke was enough to send signals to everybody that this was not your normal eatery. This was made more apparent by the appearance of a bar which sent signals to Tsubaki's brain. " **Sora...Don't tell me this place is one of the few that sells Alc** **o** **hol!?** " Tsubaki said in surprise as everyone looked at her equally in surprise as Sora looked at her and nodded.

" **Yeah, this place does sell alcohol, and also non-alcoholic beverages if you are wondering.** " Sora said as Tsubaki immediately looked at Sora with a face of strictness. " **Don't tell me...Are you planning to drink alcohol!? You know that is illegal!** " Tsubaki said as her student council senses awakened within her. " **Oh man...Tsubaki's scary when strict.** " Makoto said, scared a bit as Allison and Noel could only nod in agreement as Tsubaki looked at Sora with an intent to scold him. " **Please reconsider where we are eating, we have school tommorow, getting a hangover will be detrimental for your studies.** " Tsubaki explained, not bothering to raise her voice but sounding serious at the same time.

Sora could only sigh as he shook his head. " **Didn't I already say that this place has non-alcoholic beverages, if you guys want that, it's alright. But I really need to drink some alcohol right now.** " Sora said politely and bluntly as the person at the bar noticed him and went to him, " **Sora! You never told me you are bringing this many people...and all minors as well!** " the bartender said, complaining a little bit as he looked at the people Sora brought in, " **And most of them are women...are you trying to start a freaking Harem?** " The bartender said as Sora got confused at that but before he could say a word, Makoto immediately slapped her hands onto Sora's mouth.

" **Ahehehe! We are just friends!** " Makoto quickly said as Allison couldn't help but scratch her head as Sora also wondered in his mind. ' _ **Harem...I need to ask Makoto about that.**_ ' Sora wondered as Makoto felt that she understood what Sora was thinking at that moment, ' _ **I have to make sure I sit him down for a long talk... Why does he have to be such an idiot of life but a genius in combat.**_ ' Makoto wondered as the bartender simply shrugged. " **Do you want it at the bar or away from the smokers?** " The bartender asked as Makoto released her hand from Sora's mouth as he took a deep breath. " **Just the usual one if it's available.** " Sora asked as the bartender simply lead them to a backroom that was behind the bar.

* * *

This room was rather interesting to be in as it too had a bar as well but the atmosphere was completely different. The room didn't have the smokers, in fact it didn't have much people as they were the only people present in the area there were stools by the area while smaller tables for 4 were there. " **Geez, you took up the entire backroom, Well I guess I can't help it if you are going to bring in this many women...Just don't cause a ruckus and let me know when you are ready to order.** " The bartender politely said as he pulled his hat closer to his head and went back to the front to continue working.

" **Well, shall we take to our seats?** " Sora asked as everyone agreed to that but began to scratch their heads. " **So umm...How do we do this?** " Makoto asked as Sora couldn't help but sigh as he sat at the bar side which was his only answer. " **I guess we sit where we are comfortable.** " Makoto concluded from Sora's answer as she took a seat by the table. Soon everyone was by their seat of choice with Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki and Allison taking up the table and joining the bar side with Sora was Marcus, Chikacho, Mai, Cajun and Shiori as Marcus looked around the place.

" **This...is a nice place.** " Marcus said with some hesitation in his voice, not wanting to offend anybody with his words at that moment but at the same time couldn't help but shake a little. Sora scratched his head as he slapped his back. " **Relax Marcus, you can just relax Marcus.** " Sora said as Makoto noted their brother like relationship. Most people when they call each other brothers act this way but she came from a family mostly dominated by sisters and very little brothers so this was a refreshing sight for her.

" **Right, everyone go ahead and order what you want. It's on me tonight.** " Sora said as everyone was once again surprised to hear that as Allison couldn't help but disagree about that. " **You don't have to do that you know, we can just pay for our meal.** " Allison suggested as Sora immediately shook his head at that prospect. " **I cannot do that. I said that I would be treating everyone and I intend to do so**." Sora said with a sternness that surprised even Tsubaki as he started looking at his menu. " **MASTER! ONE PORK CHOP PLEASE!** " Sora shouted as the bartender shouted back at him. " **GOT IT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DRINK!** " The bartender shouted back as everyone except Makoto began to panic.

" **Are you seriously considering drinking alcohol tonight!?** " Tsubaki said as Makoto decided to finally end all of the worries Tsubaki and the others might have at that moment. " **Well...Sora can't drink water at all.** " Makoto said as everyone looked at her with a bewildered look, even Sora. " _ **W-Wha...Makoto!?**_ " Sora shouted in surprise as he went to her and gave her a look that nobody has ever seen before, a look of shock and awe. " _ **The truth is going to have to show itself soon enough...and I just can't handle keeping quiet for long.**_ " Makoto simply said as Sora continued to look at her with the shock still fresh in his eyes.

" **Wait...what do you mean Sora cannot drink water?** " Tsubaki questioned as Sora scratched his head wondering how to explain this. Deciding that the easiest method was to show it, Sora turned to the bar and shouted once more. " **GET ME A GLASS OF WATER!** " Sora shouted as the bartender heard him clear, so clear he went into the room. " **Are you sure man?...You're pulling my leg right?** " The Bartender asked as Tsubaki herself understood what that meant immediately if the man reacted like the way he did when Sora asked for water, " **That would be for me Sir, and I would like your fish and chips please.** " Tsubaki politely said as the man breathed a sigh of relief.

" **OH...Don't ever say you want to drink water, I don't want to drag your ass back to your place.** " The Bartender said as he went back to the bar to continue attending to the people there. " **So...it is true...Why though?** " Tsubaki asked as Sora paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. " **Well...It's just... something unique I had to deal with for a long time.** " Sora said as he ended up lying in the end for personal reasons. He couldn't help but feel a couple of eyes glare at him as he noticed that the source was coming from Allison. ' _ **What's with her...those eyes...make me feel unsettled.**_ ' Sora thought in his mind as soon, everyone had give their orders to the bartender.

* * *

" **THE FOOD'S HERE!** " The bartender shouted as he soon began to personally deliver all of the meals ordered from the group, surprising everyone except Sora lightly. " **Ummm...Don't you have waiters here?** " Marcus asked innocently as the Bartender looked at him with a semi-serious look. " **Well...People tend to mess up what I prepare, so I prefer to work alone and get it right alone.** " Bartender said briefly as Marcus understood that. Mai, Cajun and Shiori looked at the quality of the food being presented and couldn't help but stare at it.

" **W-Wow...I can't believe food looks this good.** " Mai said as she stared at the food, unable to eat anything as she had opted to get more drinks instead. " **I'm sorry that you have to see us eat Mai...We forgot that you can't eat normal food because of your supertaste.** " Cajun apologized as Mai shook her head. " **It's alright, I can fill myself just watching you all eating your meals.** " Mai said as Shiori couldn't help but feel moved by that. " **Ahhh...Lady Mai is a shining example of a maiden indeed!** " Shiori said, getting dangerously close to her as Cajun immediately fended her off while Mai watched the scene unfold with a slight worry on her face.

" **Is that...normal for them to do?** " Chikacho questioned as Makoto nodded her head, " **Oh trust me...it's something to see almost everyday.** " Makoto answered as Marcus couldn't help but fear for his life at the sight. " **Women are scary nii-san...** " Marcus said as Sora didn't understand what Marcus was saying at first. " **Huh? What do you mean women are scary little bro?** " Sora asked as Marcus wondered if he asked the right person this serious question. " **The less you know Marcus...the more safe you will feel.** " Makoto said as Marcus felt a sense of relief that his question was answered as he wanted to thank Makoto but the moment he saw Allison, Noel and Tsubaki, he immediately turned away, unable to look back due to his shyness taking over.

" **You know Marcus...You don't have to be shy around us.** " Allison said as Marcus shot up from his seat nervous as all hell. " **You know Marcus...I have noticed that you behave almost as much as Noel when she's nervous.** " Tsubaki noted as Noel couldn't help but shriek at Tsubaki from that comparison. " **W-W-WHAT DOES THAT MEAN TSUBAKI!?** " Noel said in her shock as Marcus could only look forward and stare at his meal. " **THANKS FOR THE MEAL NII-SAN!** " he said in his nervousness like a stiff rock as he grabbed the chopsticks for his beef bowl and ate his meal with a stiff jaw.

" **Well...everyone, enjoy your meals.** " Sora said politely as he began to eat his pork chop with a small smile on his face. Everyone exchanged respects for their meal respectively as soon, everyone was eating their meals with a smile on their face. " **This is a delicious meal.** " Chikacho said as she humbly ate her udon noodles, the only thing that puzzled people was the fact that Chikacho ate her udons from underneath her scarf as Makoto herself was amazed by this near impossible feat. " **Geez Chikacho...you sure like to keep your face hidden from all of us...Doesn't it get hot underneath that scarf of yours?** " Makoto asked as everyone realized that Chikacho still wore her scarf despite the weather being set to summer.

" **It's for personal reasons...** " Chikacho said as she pulled her scarf up to hide her mouth as she continued to eat her udon as it slurped all over her scarf. " **Come on Chikacho...you can take it off.** " Sora said as Chikacho immediately looked at him wide eyed as everyone began to look at her with intrigue. " **N-NO! I am alright eating with my scarf on!** " Chikacho protested as Everyone stared at her with curiosity in their eyes and in Marcus's case, some excitement as it was getting to her. " **Come on...You don't have to hide your face from us.** " Allison asked politely as Chikacho adamantly shook her head. " **NO! ONLY MASTER AND MARCUS CAN SEE MY FACE!** " Chikacho shouted as everyone else stared at Sora and Marcus immediately.

" **I see...she's the person that most anime communities would refer as...Tsundere.** " Cajun suggested as Marcus and Sora immediately shook their heads hard. " **It's not about being a Tsundere...even though I don't know about that...she just has some well...issues.** " Sora described as Chikacho inside thanked Sora for his save. " **Well...what does she look like underneath that Scarf of hers then?** " Mai asked as Shiori couldn't help but feel that she was supposed to remember this person and was too curious about the identity of this mystery woman. " **Let's just say...Chikacho likes to keep that classified as well.** " Sora said as Mai understood while Cajun pouted a little bit.

" **Man...This meal sure is nice...I am going to order my drink.** " Sora said as he grabed the drink menu and began to look through it. Allison couldn't help but approach Sora as he looked underneath the Sake section. " **What are you going to drink Sora?** " Allison asked innocently as Sora scratched his head a little bit as he was trying to figure out what he should drink in the end. " **That I am still trying to find out...Maybe something cheap for tonight.** " Sora said casually as he flipped to the beer section and found his order. " **MASTER! ONE OF YOUR BEERS PLEASE! THE ONE CALLED MR XPER.** " Sora called out as the master understood.

" **GOT IT!** " The bartender shouted from the bar as Sora soon sat by his seat to wait while he kept the menu. " **I am going to go and piss.** " Sora said casually as he left his seat and went back out as everyone soon became a bit less tense. " **Hehehe...To be honest, I need to pee too, give me a moment you guys.** " Allison said as she left as well. " **Well...those two had a lot to drink huh.** " Makoto said as everyone else agreed with her words. As everyone waited for the two of them to come back, Sora was busy trying to relieve himself at the toilet stall of the men's bathroom.

* * *

" _ **Good lord...he could at least try...To keep his place clean.**_ " Sora muttered to himself as he felt like hurling in the end as he peed as fast as he could while trying to breathe for his life. The hygiene of this place was the one thing he didn't like...not in the front of the house but the toilets as he finished his business and walked to the sink. As he was about to touch the sink, he couldn't help but feel signals going to his body not to touch this sink at all. Sora may not be a hygienic person...but even he cannot tolerate when a place gets too dirty like this. ' _ **I swear to god...that Master has to clean this place otherwise I will have to bring a gas mask with me.**_ ' Sora thought as he gripped the faucet of the tap with a few pieces of tissue and swiftly washed his hands.

As he exited the toilet, his body collided with the body of another as that person couldn't help but eek at the slight thud. " **Oh, sorry about that.** " Sora apologized as he instinctively looked forward as he for a second didn't see the person who he had bumped into. " **AHEM! I am right here.** " The person said as Sora looked below and saw a red haired woman who he immediately recognized due to her short height. " **Ahh, Allison. Going to use the restroom too?** " Sora asked as Allison nodded her head as he swore he saw a blush appear on her face.

" **Wait a minute...why are you standing by the door that leads to the male side of the bathroom?** " Sora asked as Allison got flustered at that. " **W-W-WHAT!? NO! NO! I WASN'T GOING TO HEAD IN THERE!** " Allison defended as Sora couldn't help that she was being extra defensive about this for some reason. Sora raised his hand in defense as he couldn't help but notice how much she was overreacting to a simple question. " **You know...that kind of reaction is just too much...I wasn't even implying that you were going to go in the men's bathroom.** " Sora said as Allison immediately blushed and looked away as Sora scratched his head at how puzzling she behaved.

" **I-I AM JUST GOING TO USE THE RESTROOM NOW!** " Allison said as she entered the women's bathroom quickly as Sora caught a slight glimpse of the restroom itself as it shined greatly. " _ **Wow...That bathroom is so clean...Now I am jealous.**_ " Sora softly said to himself as he decided to wait for her to finish as he began to wonder about Allison. Before she was being so soft yet reserved but now she was like a brimming fire, literally explosive in personality. The more he talked to her the more she began to peak his interest in general. ' **This Allison person's...becoming interesting for a human.** ' Sora thought with some interest yet disgust in his mind as Allison came out of her washroom and saw that he was just standing there.

" **Ummm...Were you waiting for me?** " Allison asked in a polite manner as Sora just merely nodded his head he didn't want to say anything unnecessary right now but at the same time couldn't help but feel he would say something unintentionally. " **So...How was your toilet break Allison.** " Sora asked as he knew it was probably the stupidest question he could ever ask...and he asked it. ' _ **Way to go genius! You said the first thing that came up in your mind! Now she will fluster up and just retort to why I would ask a question like that!**_ '

" **W-W-WHY WOULD YOU ASK A QUESTION LIKE THAT!?** " Allison said in a flustered up manner as her face blushed heavily, fulfilling the thought that was in Sora's mind as he gave himself a mental facepalm as well as a physical facepalm as he has seen Makoto done many times. " **Never mind I asked a question like that, it was the first thing that was on my mind and I couldn't help it**." Sora explained as Allison backed away from him a little as he began to scratch his head. 'Way to make it awkward Sora.' Sora thought as Allison couldn't help but notice the look on his face as he made that thought, a look of frustration and weariness as she decided to keep it to herself.

" **We should get back to the others, they will start wondering where we went if we don't go now.** " Allison asked as Sora nodded his head and they slowly began to walk to the room. They were taking their time however as the smell of smoke got into Allison's nose and irritated her greatly. " **Geez...This place is nice and all...But the smoke is just too much.** " She complained as Sora didn't mind as much the smoke of the smokers. " **Well...people smoke for reasons of their own, some to relieve stress and others to forget.** " Sora said as Allison couldn't help but become curious by this.

" **Well...You sound like you know a lot relieving stress in general.** " Allison said as Sora sighed a little. " **It's not like I know all of this stuff you know, I just figure things out for myself and grow from there.** " Sora explained as Allison couldn't help but nod her head at that. " **That's...a really mature way of thinking.** " Allison said as Sora shook his head. " **Nope, I still have a long way to grow both in heart and as a person in general...** " Sora said softly as Allison soon became curious at his choice of words.

* * *

Keeping quiet for the rest of the way, Sora and Allison came back into the room as everyone was having their own seperate conversations. " **I see...so that's why you all took so long to get into the academy.** " Tsubaki said as She and Noel were having a conversation with Marcus and Chikacho as they nodded their heads. " **T-T-T-That's right...w-w-w-we were supposed to come in earlier but due to troubles with application we got p-p-p-pushed back to last m-m-m-month.** " Marcus said as Noel was looking at Chikacho's scarf. " **Wow...that scarf looks so pretty...Can I touch it?** " Noel asked as Chikacho felt reluctant to let her touch her scarf but relented in the end. " **Go ahead.** " Chikacho said.

Noel's hand soon reached for Chikacho's scarf as she began to stroke it gently. " **WOW...It's so soft...** " Noel said as Chikacho couldn't help but blush at Noel's words to what she had done. " **Please Noel... It's just a normal scarf that's all.** " Chikacho replied back as Tsubaki couldn't help but do the same to Chikacho's scarf. " **WOW! Noel's right. It really is soft.** " Tsubaki said with a girl like flair as soon, All the other girls began to flock around Chikacho and began to stroke her scarf multiple times, making her fluster greatly.

" **Wow! You got to seriously tell us the location of this soft scarf!** " Makoto said as Cajun and Shiori soon placed their face on the scarf itself. " **I must have this soft mystical cloth... It will be so divine on my skin!** " Cajun said in excitement as she placed even more of her face onto the scarf. " **This scarf is like silk itself... it sure is soft.** " Shiori said as Chikacho soon began to moan in defeat as Sora began to chuckle at the sight. " **Well...looks like she is getting popular with that scarf of hers**." Sora said as Allison couldn't help but wonder what was going on as meanwhile, Mai and Marcus were having a conversation of their own.

" **Well...that must be an interesting subject that you got placed into.** " Marcus said as Mai couldn't help but hold her head a little. " **Why bridal classes...Just tell me god...why Bridal classes of all things for me.** " Mai moaned as Marcus couldn't help but panic a little bit. " **W-W-W-WELL...It could be worse! I-I-I-I got interior decorating for mine...Said something about me being unable to handle p-p-pressure well.** " Marcus said as nervously as soon, both Mai and Marcus were crying tears of understanding and hugged each other. "T **hey sure do understand each other well...** " Sora muttered as Allison couldn't help but shrug her shoulders at the sight.

" **Well, you sure took your time with your toilet break.** " The bartender said as Sora and Allison turned to where the bar was and saw the man himself standing with the drink Sora ordered in his hands. " **Ahhhh. Thanks for the Mr Xper.** " Sora said as the bartender passed him his drink and left. Sora soon began to lightly open his can as he could hear the gas hissing out of it. ' _ **Tried to get me again by shaking the can? HAH! Tough luck Master-san!**_ ' Sora thought as he waited until all of the gas had fully dissipated before fully opening it and sipping it lightly.

To most people, beer would taste like piss in general, but in Sora's mouth, it tastes more of a sweet honey nectar combo as his face smiled at his drink. " **AHHH! THIS SURE IS SWEET!** " Sora said with a smile on his face as Allison couldn't help but become curious at the expression Sora made. " **Is that Mr Xper really a beer or just some soft drink?** " Allison asked out of curiosity as Sora nodded his head. " **This is really beer Allison. I am not faking it at all.** " Sora said honestly as he noticed the look on Allison's face as he decided to just ask her on the spot.

" **You want to have a taste of this beer?** " Sora asked as Allison shook her head greatly. " **No no no! I am still too young to drink alcohol.** " Allison said as Sora could see the curious glint in her eyes that didn't match her words of denial. " **It's alright Allison, you can have a sip. No one gets drunk from a simple sip of beer.** " Sora insisted as Allison soon began to wonder about her options as Sora placed the beer on Allison's hand. " **It's your choice Allison, don't push yourself if you don't want to sip it.** " Sora said as Allison looked at the beer in her hands, nervously looking at it as she soon took a sip.

Immediately after she did, her body shook a little bit as her first taste of Alcohol was a bitter one in general. The taste of piss was fresh oh her mouth as she looked at Sora as if he was crazy. " _ **How can you call this beer sweet! This tastes like...Urine!**_ " Allison said with some disgust on her mouth as Sora chuckled lightly and took the beer off her hands. " _ **And that is your first experience drinking alcohol. How does it feel?**_ " Sora asked as Allison paused for a moment as she thought about it for a few seconds.

" _ **Well...all I tasted was bitterness...so unpleasant...but beer is naturally bad so I know I won't be drinking beer when I am older.**_ " Allison said as Sora couldn't help but smile a little at this nugget of wisdom from her. " _ **That is a good piece of advice to keep to yourself Allison. Make sure you remember that well.**_ " Sora said as Allison sat next to Sora and they soon began to make a conversation of their own as some time passed and soon, it was time for them to leave before curfew.

" _ **Well...tonight's dinner was nice after all.**_ " Tsubaki said as she was pleasantly surprised despite the location being in one of the shadier sides of the city. " _ **It was... Just don't come here too often, don't let the people know that you are from the academy.**_ " Sora warned a little as the others heeded the warning of his voice as Marcus and Chikacho went to his side once more. " _ **Look at you Nii-san...you're being so mature.**_ " Marcus said as he smiled a little while Chikacho nodded in agreement of Marcus's statement.

" _ **It's just courtesy to let people know that's all.**_ " Sora replied as Marcus and Chikacho knew he was just being modest. It was in his character that's all. " _ **Sure it is Ma..Sora.**_ " Chikacho replied with some of her dry wit as Makoto couldn't help but smile at this weird dynamic that they were emitting to her right now. It was like she was watching her own siblings when they are talking amongst each other. ' _ **I sure miss this sight...Makes me wonder how the family is doing right now.**_ ' Makoto thought as she couldn't resist thinking about her family once more.

* * *

As she thought about her family, in a small house from the 11th Hierarchical City of Shinatsu, a big burly squirrel man was busy bench pressing a tree by the lawn of his house. His muscles flexed each time he lifted the tree up as a woman walked out to the lawn with a small little squirrel baby on her hands. " _ **Oh Honey! Lunch is ready!**_ " The woman shouted as her squirrel tail moved around left and right. The man stopped bench pressing as he placed the tree by the side and stood up. " _ **Alright dear! Your loving husband will be there soon!**_ " The man said as the woman couldn't help but shake her head a little as he began to flex his muscles a little bit.

" _ **MOMMY MOMMY! MUKOTO SLIP THROUGH THE FLOOR AGAIN!**_ " A young voice shouted as she couldn't help but sigh greatly. " _ **Mekoto...Can you get both your twin sister and help Mukoto up please.**_ " The mother said with a gentleness to her voice as another voice could be heard echoing through the stairs. " _ **MOM! IS DINNER READY RIGHT NOW!?**_ " Another girly voice shouted as the mother merely slapped her forehead and sighed. " _ **Yes Mikoto...NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE LIBRARY AND INTO THE DINNER SEAT BEFORE I DO THAT MYSELF.**_ " The Mother said in the most calm aggressive voice she could muster at that moment before looking at her beloved husband.

" _ **AND THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO...THE LAST TIME YOU DID THAT, BREOWLS CAME TO MY LAWN AND YOU STARTED A FIGHT AGAINST THEM...**_ " The sheer terror of her voice was enough to send shockwaves all around her beloved husband's muscular body. " _ **R-RIGHT! OF COURSE!**_ " her husband as she looked at her baby. " _ **let's go and get dinner now~ who's the good boy you~~~**_ " The mother said gently to her baby as the baby made a simple sound and they soon went inside. As they did so, the husband looked outside and began to wonder as well. ' _ **I wonder how you are doing my most precious Makoto.**_ " he thought as his senses suddenly kicked in and he ran into the house before his wife gave him an earful...

* * *

 **As Breowls prowled around the precious lawn of the Nanaya household.**

* * *

' _ **They must be doing fine right now.**_ ' Makoto thought finished as to her, that thought passed away for a few seconds. " **Geez Makoto...it's really hard to get your attention when you think of stuff...I just can't help but wonder what is in that head of yours sometimes.** " Noel said as Makoto blushed and scratched her head. " **Well...anything in general I guess. Did you want to ask me something Noel?** " Makoto asked as Noel pouted a little at her friend's airheadedness but asked her question anyways

" **Well... Sora's really a nice guy isn't he Makoto.** " Noel asked as Makoto was actually semi-surprised to hear Noel give a comment like that as she just nodded her head. " **Hehehe he is, just don't tell him that you told me that or he will get the wrong idea.** " Makoto said as Noel was puzzled when Makoto told her this. " **He's trying to keep an image of himself that's all.** " Makoto explained as Noel nodded slowly as she slowly processed everything. " **You're slow on the intake sometimes Noellie.** " Makoto said as Noel flustered up at that sentence. " **W-What does that mean Makoto!?** "

As Noel and Makoto were having their own conversation, Allison went to Sora as he noticed. " **What's the matter Allison?** " Sora asked as she pulled out her wallet. " **What is my portion of the meal's cost?** " Allison asked as Sora immediately raised his hand. " **I already told you...it's on me.** " Sora said as Allison shook her head. " **It doesn't feel right for me to just sponge on other people, let me pay for this meal please.** " Allison begged as Sora sighed and lightly pressed his forehead with his hands. He couldn't help but be annoyed yet intrigued at Allison's current actions right now as he placed his hand on her wallet.

" **No Allison...It's not like you're sponging off me, I insisted to treat everyone and I intend to uphold that.** " Sora said with a semi-serious voice as Allison for a moment paused what she was doing. She then slowly retracted her wallet back to her pocket as Sora released his hand. " **Fine...But the next time we are dining together I am paying for you.** " Allison said as Sora looked at her surprised. " **T-There's no need for you to do something like that Allison, I insist that I will be alright** **with cash.** " Sora said as Allison shook her head. " **Nope. That is a promise.** " Allison said as Sora made a sigh, finally relenting to her request.

" **Alright Allison...You win, but when we do go and eat dinner together alright.** " Sora said as Allison couldn't help but pump her fist a little. " **You guys, we should get going right now, Curfew is going to take place in 30 minutes!** " Tsubaki said as everyone nodded their heads. " **Well...Time to go and hit the sack huh.** " Sora said as everyone nodded. As everyone started walking back to the dorms, a mysterious man was watching from the sidelines, hiding away from the rooftops of Torifune as he continued to watch them move until they are no longer at his sights.

" **Scout to Command...Scout to command.** " The man reported as someone from his command responded. " **Patch me through, I am ready to report.** " The Scout continued as the command went silent for a bit as soon, a man picked up his communication device and answered the scout back. " **Tell me what you know...** " The man responded as the Scout took a deep breath. " **I have finished my reconnaissance the area and concluded that their defenses are low...Torifune is a perfect location to start our campaign.** " The scout reported as the man sounded pleased.

" **Good work...I expect you to send me a whole report by midnight...you have 3 hours to send me the information.** " The man reported as the scout gave him a reassuring grunt. Before he could end the talk, the scout had to add something to his sentence, " **And I have additional news to report as well.** " The Scout said as the man stopped himself from ending the call, " **Do tell..** " he asked as the man took a deep breath and began his report.

* * *

Scout: **I also have spotted Three people who you want to see.**

The Man: **Oh? Do tell me**

Scout: **One of them was using a scarf that covered her face so I couldn't see her true identity...but I can confirm without a doubt that she is Chikacho the Spider...**

The Man: **Excellent...she is well trained in the Shinobi arts indeed, being able to blend into her environment.**

Scout: **The next one I am able to confirm his identity...he's a fox beastkin with brown hair...he also acts all nervous as well.**

The Man: **That does sound like Marcus Brown...Even in two years he didn't grow a back spine...it's no problem...it's his talent we want not his shyness.**

Scout: **...The final person I Identified...Is the Traitor of the Black Lotus itself.**

* * *

The moment he heard the words Traitor of the Black Lotus, The man immediately stopped everything he was planning to do. " **You mean...Sora Minakaze was with them?** " The man said as the scout gritted his teeth. " **Yes...The very same person I saw destroy the old base with my two eyes...** " The scout muttered as the man debated in his mind what he should do. " **Give me your report...then ready yourself...You will have your revenge.** " The moment the Scout heard those words, he couldn't help but grin a little as he finally had his chance.

" **Thank you...I have to thank you for giving me this opportunity...Boss.** " The Scout said as he disconnected his communicator and left the boss to his own devices. The Boss couldn't help but chuckle at his luck, being able to finally hear the Traitor of the Black Lotus alive and well once more. " **So the man on live TV really is Sora Minakaze...Excellent.** " The Boss said as he looked at the map of of Torifune. Surrounding it were the various pictures of all of the people he is interested in acquiring into his mercenary corps. He smiled greatly and raised his hand as he touched a photo of Sora Minakaze with his eyes glinting a little.

* * *

" **We shall soon meet once more...Sora Minakaze...and when we do...You will be mine once more.** "

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN ENJOYING YOURSELVES AND THE FIRST MONTH OF THE YEAR! Well...It's been a busy and hectic first month for me and I have to say it's been really eventful. I would like to say that writing this chapter may have been a bit troublesome but overall, I still enjoyed myself till the end. I hope that the people which are you, will enjoy what I am writing and putting out to Fanfiction.**

 **NOW! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR HEROES NEXT!? WHAT DASTARDLY PLANS DOES THE BOSS HAVE FOR SORA MINAKAZE!? WHAT TERRORS AWAIT FOR OUR ACADEMY STUDENTS AS A SILENT PLAN FROM THE BLACK LOTUS BEGINS! ARE YOU ALL CURIOUS!? OF COURSE YOU ARE! (I hope) SO SIT TIGHT AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT BLACK!**


	13. BLACK 12: Confrontation Of Lotus

(P.S The Latest BLACK! I hope you all are ready for this chapter!? I know I am! So let's cut to the chase and do this!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 12

Sora was stressed... Stressed beyond belief. What could be the cause of this stress? Was it the stress load given to most students by the Academy? No, he was coping with that well. Was it some sort of stress from the fact that he may be having family matters? That is sort of true but not the family matters. He knew the secrets about a certain group of people that he had an affiliation with before. And this group of people are coming to Torifune and they will be coming in force.

" **What's the matter Sora...You seem a bit stressed.** " Makoto asked out of worry as he was seated on the usual seat he took for lunches in the academy, the bench up on top of the roof as Marcus and Chikacho blew on their instant noodles. " **Is the Black Lotus on your mind again Sora?** " Chikacho asked as Sora couldn't help but flinch a little at that sentence. Makoto couldn't help but notice how Sora's face twisted a little from pain. " **Well...It's nothing much I guess.** " Sora said trying to hide the stress that he was experiencing, failing in the process.

" **Your face is enough to tell us that you are stressed beyond belief...even though you said us that we shouldn't be thinking about the Black Lotus...** " Marcus said as Sora sighed deeply as he didn't want to make the others worry. He knew what he had told them before, to not worry about the Lotus in general and didn't want to be reminded about that at the moment. He couldn't help but feel a sense of frustration in the end as he looked at Marcus admitting defeat.

" **Yes I know Marcus...it's just...I can't help but feel frustrated that we have to wait you know...even though I said that we should wait...** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho could understand his pain. They too couldn't help but wonder about what the Black Lotus is doing right now, but they didn't want to make Sora worry Unnecessarily. " **I can understand that feeling Sora... having to wait for the Lotus to make their move...I cannot help but feel frustrated about that...** " Marcus explained as Sora looked at Marcus with a bit of surprise in his eyes. " **We want to know what they are doing as well Sora...But we have to wait like you said** **before** **.** **T** **he one who made the first move isn't always the one who wins the fight** **as one person said before** **.** " Chikacho said as Sora breathed a sigh of relief at those words.

" **I don't get it...Why don't you guys try to find the Lotus?** " Makoto asked innocently as Marcus and Chikacho looked at her wide eyed as Sora looked at her with a serious look in his eyes. " **If we did that, the Lotus will just take advantage of that and attack us when we least expect it...** " Sora said as Makoto immediately regreted her sentence as she felt the hints of frustration emitting from Sora's voice as he stood up the moment the bell rung. " **I am going to be heading into town after school...I heard it's going to rain and I want to make sure I get the cheapest product possible...any one of you want to tag along for this?** " Sora asked as he looked at the three of them with some curiosity in his eyes as Makoto looked at Marcus and Chikacho.

" **You should go for this Makoto...He feels really tense and you can maybe help him ease up.** " Marcus's face told Makoto as they were silently staring at each other but communication through eyeshot alone. " **Please take care of my master here...help him ease his worries a little.** " Chikacho's face told Makoto as she silently nodded her head and turned to Sora. " **I don't mind tagging along for this one. It's been a while since we hung out with each other.** **Well...Alone and not bumping into other people in the process** " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but smile a little. " **You two don't want to tag along for this trip?** " Sora asked as Marcus raised his arm high up in the air, his tail going in between his legs in the process.

" **N-NO! We just want to hide away from the lightning that's all!** " Marcus said a bit childishly as Chikacho immediately gave him a karate chop at his neck, immediately sending shockwaves to his body. " **We have decided to study in order for us catch up with the other students in time. Once we feel that we have studied enough, we shall be able to join you in your shopping trips.** " Chikacho said as Sora nodded his head at that. " **Well that's understandable. You guys did start off later than most of us...So it's fair enough that you all want to study to catch up with all of us, just don't neglect all of us in the process alright.** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads as the school bell rung.

" **Damn, that was the class bell, time to get going you guys!** " Sora said as he ran to the fence and began to mount on it quickly. As soon as he did, he hopped off it and began to parkour his way back to the classroom. " **WAIT UP FOR US NII-SAN!** " Marcus said as he did so abeit a bit more clumsily as he couldn't help but feel a bit scared at the height he was trying this on. " **Oh you got to be kidding me...well it's just us girls right OH MY GOD SHE DISAPPEARED!** " Makoto said as dust particles only remained where Chikacho stood, making Makoto facepalm herself in slight frustration. " _ **Geez...I swear to god, if I hang out with them long enough I will be doing the same thing as those idiots are doing now...**_ " Makoto said as she walked down to using the stairs like any sensible human being.

* * *

School couldn't have ended much sooner for most students, the Academy was still very insistent about their rules and their study times. Makoto could only moan a little as she and Sora walked alone for the first time in a long while. " _ **Why does History have to contain so much...old stuff.**_ " Makoto moaned a little as Sora shrugged a little. " _ **It's no big deal once you understand how to remember most of this stuff in general.**_ " Sora said as Makoto looked at him with a look of envy. " _ **Then can you teach me the way to understand master?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora shook his head. " _ **That's a trademark secret student. You will have to discover it on your own.**_ " Sora whipped as Makoto moaned some more.

As soon as she did, raindrops from the sky began to pick up as Makoto immediately opened up the umbrella she had bothered to grab from before. " _ **Geez, they weren't kidding when they said it was going to rain today...talk about simulation at it's finest.**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but feel curious about that. " _ **Simulation? What do you mean by that?**_ " Sora asked out of curiosity as Makoto pointed to the sky. " _ **Well...You know about the weather control right? They are in charge of the weather in general so they give us weather that is appropriate all around the year. It's too complicated to explain and what I gave is the abbriged version.**_ " Makoto said as Sora slowly understood what she had said.

" _ **Say Makoto, can you give me the time and date right now?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto quickly went to her phone and with a simple press of a button, all of the information Sora wanted was right on the screen at her fingertips. " _ **21st May 2196. and the time's at least 6.23PM now.**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but feel amazed at such a device. " _ **Wow...your phone looks so high tech.**_ " Sora said as Makoto couldn't help but scratch her head at that " _ **It's just a basic phone...don't you have one at all?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora looked at her a bit dumbfounded.

" _ **I can get one of these things?**_ " Sora said as Makoto's hand immediately wanted to facepalm her head as she grabbed it tightly with her other hand. ' _ **Control yourself Makoto...Control yourself...**_ ' Makoto thought in her mind multiple times as she held both of her hands on the phone, confusing Sora even further, making him not want to ask any more questions out of fear that he will just end up one very confused individual in the end. " _ **Well...let's just go and get those groceries before this rain becomes worse.**_ " Sora said as he couldn't help but feel a presence behind his back creeping up.

" _ **Is something the matter Sora?**_ " Makoto asked as she noticed Sora looking behind his back for a brief moment, as if to check if something was wrong. " _ **Oh no...it's nothing...**_ " Sora said, trying to shake off the bad feeling he had inside as he and Makoto made their way to the supermarket. As they did so, the presence he had felt before crept up even more and more, growing the further away he got from the crowds and lessening the more he approached them. ' _ **Now I know I am not hallucinating that...There is something...or someone definitely following me right now.**_ ' Sora thought in his mind as he soon reached the supermarket and looked around the fresh produce Torifune had to offer.

" _ **Well...What are we looking for exactly?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora began to shuffle through his pockets to find the information he wanted. He had written a list of the ingredients he wanted to get earlier and was trying to find said list so he could check it to make sure everything he wanted was on it. " _ **Where did I put that list again...**_ " Sora muttered to himself as he checked his breast pocket and finally felt the piece of paper he was looking for.

" **Sora Minakaze...I presume.** " A voice called out as Sora couldn't help but freeze up from where he stood as Makoto heard the voice as well. ' _ **Oh man...one of Sora's friend's again?**_ ' Makoto thought as she had her eyes closed while waiting for Sora to get his list. As she opened them, she could see Sora for the first time in her life, break into a cold sweat as he slowly turned his back to the person he was talking slowly. " **Yes...That's me...** " Sora said quietly as he faced that man in the eyes. His shades hid his eyes but Sora knew there was something wrong with him as Makoto couldn't help but feel a silent tension develop between the two.

" **I would like to see you for a few minutes...would you care to follow me?** " The man asked as Sora kept quiet. He then began searching through his pockets once more and passed a note to Makoto. " _ **Sure...You go ahead and buy the groceries alright Makoto.**_ " Sora said, a bit on the edge as he placed it on Makoto's hand. " _ **Also, you go ahead and bring them back...I have a feeling this might take a while. Just make sure you read that list Ok.**_ " Sora said as Makoto nodded her head a bit innocently.

" **Alright then...let's go.** " The man said as he soon began walking and Sora followed with some reluctance. " _ **Geez...what was with that tension man...**_ " Makoto muttered to herself as she began to unfold the note she got from Sora. " _ **Let's see...what ingredients do we have here.**_ " Makoto said as soon finished unfolding the note. What she didn't expect was to see an exact note instead of the list of groceries Sora wanted, what's more it was written in Kanji for some reason. ' _ **What the fuu...Does Sora write his groceries in Kanji? Oh well, I guess I can read it a little.**_ ' Makoto thought as she struggled with basic Japanese Kanji reading but knew enough to make up some of the words. As she began to concentrate, the words slowly start to form in her head as soon, she realized what the note meant.

* * *

 _ **Go to Marcus and Chikacho...tell them that the flower has bloosomed.**_

* * *

' _ **What on Earth? The flower has blossomed? Is Sora testing me here?**_ ' Makoto thought as she noticed Marcus and Chikacho walking by themselves around town. ' _ **And speak of the devil...**_ ' Makoto also thought as she soon went to them. " **Hey you guys. What's going on? I thought you said you would be studying in the Academy?** " Makoto asked as Marcus and Chikacho looked at her in slight surprise. " **Oh Hey Makoto! Well..we were just going to take a short break and continue studying in a cafe. I see you are shopping around here with Sora.** " Marcus said as Makoto scratched her head.

" **Well...I was, until some guy asked Sora to come with him.** " Makoto said as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other for a second. " **Who is this guy that you mentioned?** " Chikacho asked as Makoto shrugged her shoulders. " **Someone I don't know...he was wearing this brooding set of clothing...not to mention shades as well. In this weather of all places.** " Makoto said as the rain soon began to pick up, forcing everyone who was holding an umbrella to hold their tighter as Marcus and Chikacho simply pulled up their hoodies in response.

" **That is strange...Why would someone wear shades in the first place when it's almost dark?** " Marcus wondered as Makoto then showed them the note she recieved, being careful to not let it get wet. " **And if that's not weird enough, Sora gives me this note saying that I should find you two and tell you that the flower has blossomed.** " The moment Makoto said those words, Marcus and Chikacho immediately felt a sense of caution enter their bodies as Makoto saw their eyes narrow a little. " **Makoto...did you see where Sora went to.** " Chikacho asked seriously as Makoto couldn't help but feel a bit confused by this.

" **H-Huh?...He most likely went that direction...** " Makoto asked slowly and with caution as her finger pointed to an alleyway. " **What's going on you guys...What does he mean when the flower has bloosomed?** " Makoto asked as Marcus and Chikacho immediately looked at her, but before they could say a word, a loud crash of thunder was heard. It was loud and booming, echoing throughout the alleys as Makoto couldn't help but feel a bit scared. " **Shit...Makoto, We have to get going now. Nii-san needs us now.** " Marcus said with seriousness in his voice as Makoto couldn't help but feel confusion enter her.

" **What do you mean we should head to Sora? He's going to be alright...Right?** " Makoto asked with some innocence in her voice as soon, she began to decipher what the message meant in her mind. ' _ **Blossomed...could mean something has awakened...and the flower...OH NO...**_ ' As she finally understood the meaning of the message, another crash of lightning was heard as she looked at the group, finally understanding the meaning of the words Sora gave her. " **We have to go to him now...** " Makoto said with a sense of urgency as soon, the three of them began to run after Sora through the same alleyways...realizing that danger had finally shown itself.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier...**

 **SORA POV**

* * *

We had been walking for a few minutes now...just us and this dark alley. I couldn't help but feel a sense of tension envelop me as I can in a way guess who this guy belonged to. " **Just a little bit longer...Sorry, I tend to be bad with directions.** " The man said to my face as I felt that he was lying to me. " **It's alright, I understand.** " I said back, not wanting to raise his suspicions that I knew he lied at my face. We continued to walk for a few more seconds, silence was what remained between us.

" _ **I am surprised you know Japanese Sora...That was never stated in your character**_ _ **sheet**_ _ **.**_ " The man said...in Japanese of all languages as he soon turned around, stopping at what was clearly a dead end for me as he walked to the side that was the exit. I couldn't help but feel shocked inside but I cannot let it be shown on my face. " _ **And I see you know Japanese as well...**_ " I spoke back as the man merely raised his arm into the air. " _ **A true Japanese through and through...and I also know Kanji too.**_ " Shit...he knows Kanji too...then he must have caught a glimpse of the message I had written just in case of emergencies.

" _ **Well what are the odds of that...A person that knows how to read as well...**_ " I said, coincidence...I don't think so as the man slowly took off his shades. " _ **Let's cut to the chase here...Sora Minakaze...**_ " The man said as he kept his eyes closed. " _ **I know that you are a former member of the Black Lotus...Don't play dumb with me.**_ " He said as that was the moment I knew that shit had just hit the fan...as the saying goes. " _ **And so what if I am a former Black Lotus member...what are you going to do about it...**_ " I said as the man didn't respond to my words for a few moments, the rain soon picked up as I noticed his fingers began to form some sort of yellow ars magus seal.

" _ **Simple...Kill the traitor who destroyed everything for us two years ago.**_ " The man said, finally opening his eyes and revealling the glaring cold purple glow that I saw two years ago. Before I could say a word, the man acted fast and pointed his fingers towards me, combining all of the ars seals into one a firing a bolt of quick lightning towards my direction. I reacted quickly, having seen what he was trying to do by kicking a metal pipe into the air. What should have conducted electricity pretty well, instead reacted violently and shattered from trying to contain it.

" _ **I see...so you're one of them...**_ "I said silently as he made a visible tick, disappointed his attack had failed. " _ **You will pay for what you did to our home...**_ _ **The same home you destroyed**_ _ **with your very own hands...**_ " the man said as I wondered who he was. " _ **Tell me...are you the main squad...or some scout they sent.**_ " I questioned as the man merely ticked once more. " _ **Why should I tell you who I am...Traitor.**_ " He said as I couldn't help but feel the frustration I had been keeping slowly boil over. " _ **Well...not the talkative type aren't you...**_ " I said back as a way to get the guy's attention.

" _ **Of course not...After all...You are already a dead man.**_ " he muttered as before I knew it, I saw a bolt of lightning charge for my direction once more. This one was even faster than the last one and I barely had time to react to it. All I could do was just try my best to dodge as I instinctively went left, barely dodging the lightning bolt as it struck the brick building and blew a hole right through the wall behind me. " _ **Shit...missed again...Why won't you just stay still?**_ " The man questioned as I knew from that point onwards...fighting him here would be too dangerous. I had to change the venue of battle before I get zapped here.

" _ **Sorry, I don't have time to chat with you.**_ " I said as I began to run for his direction, surprising him greatly. " _ **And where do you think you are going huh!**_ " He said as he fired off another lightning bolt. I decided to go extremely low, nearly hugging the ground in the process as I darted forward right in between the guy's legs, making him fall and lose his footing. " _ **Somewhere that is not here!**_ " I shouted back as I soon got back to a normal running position and began to find my way out of this alley. " _ **COME BACK HERE TRAITOR!**_ " he shouted as he soon began running for me as well, fury enveloping his eyes as he wore his shades once more. That's right you motherfucker...come get me.

I couldn't lose this guy, not when we are in such a dense area like this. I have to take him away from the crowds, away from the city...I need to take him somewhere we both can duke it out without anybody knowing. I just wished that I had brought my arm blade with me. I should have gotten that broken one fixed as soon as I could... "I will make due with what I got never the less as I finally managed to get into some open area as the rain began to pick up, forcing me to continue running through the rain, using the mini-coat as an umbrella to protect me from the raindrops.

I turned my back to the alley as I noticed that he was not coming out through the alley as I thought he would. I couldn't help but feel to look up as I didn't stop running the whole way through, it was through doing this that I saw the man following me still as he didn't want to be seen in the crowd in general. ' _ **Oh you got to be kidding me...**_ ' I could only think as he soon began to channel lightning from his fingers once again. Shit, I can't let him do that in such an exposed area while people are around! I had no choice but to run into another alleyway at his side of the roof, giving me more time to think of another place that is possible for me to take this fight to.

' _ **Come on Sora...Where on this god damn city is there a place that is deserted enough yet open enough for me to reduce my chances of getting zapped by this WOAH!**_ ' a literal bolt of lightning zapped right in front of my feet as I was forced to take two steps back out of instinct and changed my body's direction to another set of alleyways in order to keep this guy on his toes. Despite my attempts, he was rather nimble in general which suggest to me that he is most likely a scout trained greatly in the ways of movement.

" _ **I see you sure are the troublesome one to catch indeed! I won't lose**_ _ **my sight on you Minakaze**_ _ **!**_ " The man shouted as he soon charged more shots with his fingers and fired at him as if he was raining down the thunder, making sure to disguise the sounds with the sky in general as it sounded more like rumbles in general. Dodging in these alleys is just too much, I barely have enough space, I can't run in full speed and too much conductors of electricity is around me. To make it worse, the rain poured even more soaking me with water, an attractor of electricity and lightning in general. ' _ **I might as well become a lightning bolt in general! I have to change this right now!**_ '

I then saw my chance to do so when the the backdoor of a restaurant opened, exposing the warm inside. Not hesitating, I just forced my way in as I ran through the kitchen and began to find the stairs. If I can get to the roof of this building, I can force him off the roof and probably to another location in general. My mind was just racing in general, I cannot help myself, it's been so long since I felt like this...was I enjoying this rush I was getting? This rush of finally being able to find out that the Black Lotus is truly back...Why do I even feel glad about this, I should be feeling depressed...I should just stop trying to think about this for now otherwise I might just go insane. As if to answer my respite, my eyes finally found the flight of stairs I was looking for in general.

The stairs were not much of a problem, All I had to do was just take multiple giant steps and soon I was at the rooftop door. Slamming into the door, I opened it to see him hopping through roof and roof trying to reach the roof I was in. Not giving him time to respond, I decide to speed up a little bit more as I began to sprint through the wet tiling floor. It was hard to maintain my grip on the floor, nearly slipping at a few times but I cannot slow down now or I will give him his chance to strike me down.

As I finally reached where he was going to land, I jumped off the roof to match him midair as he must have known the way I fought. Instead of panicking like most people would with this tactic, He coldly raised his fingers, ready to blast my chest with lightning once more. I had to act faster than he was as I grabbed his arms and forced him to crash right through the window on another building. As soon as I did that, I quickly got off him as I began to deliver a series of punches at his face in order to try and knock him out. Instead of doing that though, they merely served to act as minor nuisances for him.

" _ **Get your filfthy hands off me traitor!**_ " he yelled as he grabbed my fist and flung me through the broken window as I fell out into the alleyways once more, barely landing on something that wasn't the solid ground which if it was, I would be splat. Though I admit it's not ideal...for one thing it's really solid...the other is that it's metal. Crawling out of the metal staircase with time to spare, I began to pick up my pace in order to make it down to ground level as I heard the sickening sound of lighting striking metal as my feet landed on the safe ground. I then heard footsteps stomp and leap as I began to ran forward once more.

I had to admit, this was a great stroke of luck for me to be dodging all of the lightning strike he fired at me through the narrow alley. He must be feeling too much anger in order to bother aiming as I soon reached to another busy road. Dammit! I won't get the people in this town injured. Looks like I have no choice...I got to fight now even if the area is the worst possible place. I stomped my foot on the ground and made a complete 180 spin towards the charging man as I ran for him without hesitation.

" _ **HAH! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!**_ " He yelled as he began to charge up at least 3 ars seals and merge them in the middle. Is he planning to go for a much stronger lightning blast...That would hit the people behind me as well. Alright...time to show this guy he's messing with the wrong person here. I began to feel my body move forward faster than normal as my feet wouldn't stop going forward, ahhh...this feeling, I can feel it taking over once more. I raised my foot to swiftly kick his casting arm up to the sky, sending a gigantic bolt of lightning right into the sky as it resembled a natural lightning bolt from the sky, brief...but vibrant.

I had no time to admire the beauty of such a destructive ars magus as I went for my arm blade and swung it swiftly, deploying it at the same time in order to slice at his chest. As much as I was tempted to end his life despite my heart's hesitation to do so, I needed him alive so I could get information about the Black Lotus. He was quick to dodge my attack though as he pointed his finger to fire another blast of lightning at me. I was not going to have any more of this annoying shit's fingerbanging antics as I twisted my arm blade around and swung fast downwards.

As soon as I did that, I saw in my field of view, the blade effortlessly enter the flesh of his finger and slice through, the blood soon began to gush out of it as he held it out of pain. The stump that used to be his right hand's finger as I looked down to see it on the ground, rolling effortlessly as blood soon formed around it like a pool. He yelled and screamed in pain as he had to bite on his lips to muzzle out the sound, making me guess that he was trying to do this as discreetly as possible. " _ **You will pay for that bastard.**_ " he said as before I could respond, a surge of lightning struck me at my abdomen as it began to form what looked like a lightning crater on my stomach.

The pain was unbelievable, it felt as if every nerve of my body was being shredded apart with ease, making me shake uncontrollably. I couldn't let this sensation overwhelm me though as I stomped on the ground firmly and faced him once more. What I saw to my shock was him swinging at me what appeared to be a gigantic lightning bolt with both of his hands as the blood from his severed finger traced around the bolt itself, forming what resembled a line on it. " _ **I will get you...I will get you for what you did to my comrades two years ago Miraclebringer!**_ "

Miraclebringer...How long as it been since I heard that name...two years to be exact...That's the name I gave myself on a whim...Who would have thought that I would be remembered for such a stupid name now that I think about it. " _ **So what if I killed your comrades...they were just like me**_ " I said as we soon began to deliver a series of blows, vicious swings and slices that were not relenting, sparks literally flying as the result. " _ **HOW DARE YOU COMPARE MY COMRADES TO SUCH A HEARTLESS BEING AS YOURSELF!**_ " He yelled as his comment struck me deep within.

Heartless huh... truth be told... I am not sure if I even got a heart right now. I should be dead...I know it well... How come I was given this second chance? Why me of all people? Did I just luck out or does whatever god that is in the sky have some sort of cruel test for me? Whatever it is...I have not the time nor the mental power to think of such a question right now as we clashed blades once more. " _ **So what...The dead are dead...don't bring them into a battle unless you have a death wish.**_ " I said coldly as the man began to swing his weapon with even more force.

" _ **A death wish...Of course I have a death wish...I don't care about my own life. All I care is bringing about the revolution our leader sees...A world lead by the lotus!**_ " The man yelled as he spun himself towards me, trying to slice at me horizontally. Side stepping out of the way, I gave him a powerful kick to his stomach to send him flying to a wall, cracking the brick in the process as he went straight for him and aimed for his thigh. I have to stab his thigh and stop his movement altogether before he did anything even more harsh.

" _ **STOP TRYING TO BE SUCH A PEST!**_ " The man yelled as he used the lightning bolt to force me off through it's powerful sting. I leapt a few steps back as he readjusted his stance and charged forward. " _ **Damn h**_ _ **is**_ _ **persistence...**_ " I cursed silently as I raised my arm blade to block his attacks. My guard is not as strong as I want it to be because of the missing second blade but I have to make due with what I got as I turned by blade around to block with the flat section of the blade. The sparks that flew were just electric to my body as I had to retreat before I could attack.

He took advantage of the fact I couldn't attack at this moment and unleashed an attack of his own. Turning his body left and right, he began to develop momentum with his body as he spun more and more with ferocity. I had to keep on backstepping but when I looked at the path behind me, it was the way to where the citizens were making their rounds. Oh come on...This is just too troublesome! I had to take a step forward and looked for my chance to slip away from this vicious attack. The way he moved left and right, I cannot dodge to the side as he will slice me as I do that... But that is the only choice I have in front of me as I raised my guard to prepare for the worst.

" _ **I GOT YOU NOW! FALL!**_ " he yelled as he went to the left and just spun uncontrollably to the direction of my guard. His attack began to drag me off the ground as I swore my legs flew out of my legs...is his attack actually sending me into the air. Holy shit...His attack is sending me into the air right now! " _ **THUNDERCRASH!**_ " As I flew to the top, I felt a surge of lightning course through my body from my back like a uncontrolable frenzy, The electricity felt like razors on my back as I was forced to take in all of the blast. I slowly began to fall down as the lightning soon stopped coursing through my body and left it.

Still...still is the only word I can use for the scenario my body was in right now. I wanted to move but I couldn't, the pain...combined with the strike to my spine left me in a state of not being able to stand up. I could feel some of my old wounds opening up in the process as I felt my body being turned around, made to face the man directly. " _ **Well...This is finally the end for you.**_ " He said as he held the lightning bolt firmly in his hands. Dammit body...Move already.

Before I could even do anything, I suddenly heard the sounds of fire coming right at our direction as the man quickly spun his thunderbolt to block said attack with ease " **GET OFF MY NII-SAN BASTARD!** " I heard the fire say as I tilt my head to see that it was Marcus who had covered himself in the flames, slamming himself and EMPTY right into the man's guard. " _ **TCH! Get off me.**_ " he muttered as he roundhouse kicked Marcus away from him before he started taking off. Running away into the crowds in the process.

As he did so, I saw Makoto and Chikacho run to my side and lift me to a proper sitting position. " **Are you alright Sora!? Your back!** " Makoto said as she quickly checked on my back, seeing the charred skin in the process as some of my older wounds that were located there had opened, just hurting me to even stand up in the process. " **What the hell happened to your back!? Did that guy did that to you!** " She asked as Chikacho immediately began to treat my back with some first aid. " **I can't do much without a proper kit...Marcus!** " the moment she called out for him, Marcus immediately began to seal in my wounds with his searing hot flame. Though It stung like hell, at least they aren't open anymore. But with such an opportunity like this going to get away...I have no time to be sitting on my ass and hoping that I will meet him again. I am going and I am going now.

" **Makoto... I can't move so well right now due to what that guy did to me...I need you to give me your best punch right at my spine.** " I requested as Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho looked at me as if I had gone insane, " **Are you trying to go after that guy!? You're insane! He nearly killed you for god's sake!** " Makoto spoke in shock as I nodded my head. " **Yes he did try that...But he's also my only shot at getting more information of the current Black Lotus and I will not lose him!** " I said as Makoto felt reluctant to do what I had said...I can tell from her face that she thinks I should just let him go... but I just can't.

" **I have to do this... you know it well Makoto.** " I begged as Marcus and Chikacho looked at her, wondering what she would do. I know Makoto well enough that she is smart deep down all of that cheerful dumb blonde she tends to pull off from time to time...they knew she was smarter that she made herself appear. " **The choice is up to you Makoto**." Chikacho said as Makoto looked at her surprised, pausing for a moment before I felt her right hand go to my right shoulder. " _ **Alright...But I am not going to hold back you hear.**_ " I heard her say as she soon clenched my shoulder tightly.

Suddenly, without warning, I felt a surging pain crawl up my back like a frenzy, hard enough to make my eyes widen in pain as I coughed out blood in the process. The shock of that punch made my body spring into life as I stood up and faced forwards. " _ **Thank you Makoto...**_ "I said softly as I felt the life come back to my legs, allowing me to run once more as I sprinted forward without hesistation. As I did so, I couldn't help but look behind me to see Makoto's face turn into a worry as I looked forward once more...I'm sorry I have to do this... But... But...

* * *

 **But the past will not stop trying to pry itself into my life again.**

* * *

As Sora ran off into the mass of people, Marcus and Chikacho looked at Makoto as she heavily debated on her choice. " **Are you sure of your decision?...Your face looks so hesistant** **when you did that though...** " Marcus said as Makoto looked at him with worry in her eyes. " **I can't help it...he makes me worry sometimes...But... I can't change what he is thinking in the end. He would have still gone after that guy...** " Makoto said as Chikacho placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder. " **You still had the choice to stop him in the end Makoto...so why didn't you?** "

Makoto hesistated when she heard the question, Chikacho had a good point. She could have instead of punching him in the back, punch him in the stomach and knock him out, that way she wouldn't have to worry like she is right now. Looking at her fist, the question soon began to linger in her mind. " **Why...why didn't I stop him...I...** "Makoto could only look at her fist in wonder and deep thought as the man from before tried his best to blend into the crowd. He had failed in his objective...he had to rethink his strategy. 'The damn traitor will be expecting me to attack him again...I need to think of a way...'

Before he could finish his thought, he felt a cold sharp presence approach him from behind as he turned around. From the mass of people that were in the area, he could still feel the pressence. 'No...he can't be up already...I made sure to strike his spine. He should be down for a while at least!' He thought as the crowd slowly began to disperse away and the presence grew even more. Soon, before he knew it, he caught a glimpse of a white haired man with blond tips as his steel like brilliant left yellow eye stared at him from the distance he had spotted him. ' **Dammit! How did he find me here!** ' He thought as he soon began to run away out of desperation. Sora didn't run after him though, he allowed him to pick up some distance as he slowly walked with the crowd, not wanting to draw such a big fuzz right now. He wasn't going to let this man escape, his eyes were firmly locked on to his foe as if he was a prey. Taking a deep breath, Sora then soon took a stance as he sprinted forward with only one thought in his mind at the moment.

* * *

' _ **The Black Lotus...You will tell me everything about them...No matter what!**_ '

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all have been enjoying yourselves. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves with the story so far in general. The plot that we have built up in general for BLACK Rebellion, it's in the Title. If you are wondering why are we introducing so many characters in this story in general, well let's just say that it's more of me helping to build up more of the Blazblue world around Sora in general. It may seem strange but I hope you all enjoy what you are reading in general.**

 **Also if you are wondering about the lack of action in general, I am trying to not give too much action in general, at least not at this point of the story for now. I promise you all if you stick with the story you will be rewarded for your patience. I am also going to try and keep my chapters from becoming gigantic long chapters that will take almost forever to read. I want to write this story, but I don't want to bore you all in the process. Will this mean I will be hurting my writing quality to make it shorter? No. It will still be posted at least twice a month and will still have the same detail I have been giving all of my stories. So keep your eyes open for more details.**

 **NOW! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE MAN THAT THE BLACK LOTUS SENT TO KILL SORA!? WILL HE COMPLETE HIS TASK AND BRING THE BLACK LOTUS CLOSER TO THEIR GOAL!? WILL SORA GET MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THE BLACK LOTUS IN GENERAL?! WHAT WILL MARCUS, MAKOTO AND CHIKACHO DO IN THIS SCENARIO! ALL OF THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT BLACK AND PART 2!**


	14. BLACK 13: The Lotus's Appearance

(P.S A new BLACK and the continuation of where we last took off in the last BLACK. I hope you all are ready for the events ahead.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 13

* * *

 **Previously from the last BLACK...**

 **From a visit from a person of his past, Sora Minakaze was placed on the hot seat. Given the chance to finally get some answers to the current doings of the BLACK lotus, he followed the man through the rainy streets of Torifune. Unfortunately, the person who met Sora was only assigned to kill him, he was ready to do so without hesistation. Now on the run, the man is trying to leave the scene but Sora is trying to make sure he doesn't...**

 **The question is whether or not Sora is running after more than just this man...or something beyond.**

 **And now, the continuation of BLACK Rebellion**

* * *

The rain came down hard on the streets of Torifune, the crowds of people held tightly to their umbrellas as it poured down on them relentlessly. Everyone desperately tried to avoid getting wet in the process as Sora continued to fight through the crowds that slowly split away from his intended target. The rain made it difficult for him to see him properly due to the sheer volume of raindrops that got into his view, but that didn't stop him from speeding up in the process in order to get closer to him. ' _ **Come on...Get over here you bastard...**_ ' Sora thought as he truly wanted to know what the Black Lotus was going to do now.

The scout moved swiftly, the rain soaking his clothes and making them heavier in the process. The water streamed down his face as he tried to keep a calm demeanor with his hasty retreat. He knew that he had to escape right now due to the fact that he was simply outnumbered in general. ' _ **Dammit...Dammit Dammit Dammit! This time I will kill you!**_ ' He thought as he was forming a plan in his mind in general. He knew that Sora was following him at the moment but he didn't know if the others were also following suit.

His plan was simple, either escape or kill Sora Minakaze, it's such a simple plan that not even a toddler could screw this up. Two options were presented to him, all he had to pick. ' **I guess...All I have to do first is let that bastard follow me first and then I shall see what's my option.** ' the man thought as Sora in the meantime had other ideas in his mind. ' _ **I just have to keep following him...he will eventually head to a place where the crowd is not as dense. I just have to be patient and hope this bastard doesn't try anything drastic.**_ _ **'**_ Sora thought as thunder soon roared at the sky.

' _ **Maybe this will tell me what he does**_.' The scout thought as the massive crowds from before now became a small group of people at least. They were small and spread out as he waited patiently for the thunder to come down once again. Sora himself was also looking out for any suspicious movements that the scout might make as he noticed the scout holding his right hand closely. ' _ **The finger I sliced was from the right side... I could use that to my advantage.**_ ' Sora thought as the scout soon suddenly sped up and revealled a small charge of lightning from his finger. ' _ **Oh no...he's going to attack!**_ '

Sora knew he had to react, the attack was going to come straight to him and it was too dangerous to dodge this attack. The crowd may be small but he still doesn't want any causalities on this day. Seeing a couple holding an umbrella, Sora had an idea as he picked up his pace to make sure he was behind that couple. He then stared into the sky, waiting for a sign from the sky, the same signal that he knew the scout was going to wait for in order to attack. The sign that came forth from the sky itself as the familiar white light came crashing forth from it.

In an instant, The scout turned for a quick second and make a quick shot of blinding light that went straight for the couple, blinding everyone who was right in front of it at that exact moment. Lightning soon shot out from his fingers, charging forth like a blast of lightning, ready to strike Sora down at that moment. At the same time, Sora quickly shoved the couple off their umbrella, kicking it directly towards the lightning. The electricity coursed through the umbrella due to the metal construction and helped to dissipate it safely away from the group of people. At the same time, Sora ran forward, running straight for the scout as he soon took off, leaving the group of people dazed and confused.

" **Woah! What the hell happened!?** " A citizen wondered as everyone was trying to get their bearings at that moment. Soon, they saw the charred umbrella and the couple that stumbled to the ground. " **Oh my goodness! Are you two alright!?** " Another Citizen said as soon a crowd of people with their umbrellas gathered along the couple to see how they were doing. Marcus, Chikacho and Makoto saw this happening as they huddled closely to the umbrella that Marcus held. " **Nii-san was here...** " Marcus muttered as Makoto herself couldn't help but worry even more for Sora at this point.

" **What should we do guys...do we still go after him?** " Makoto asked as Marcus and Chikacho looked at her with some reluctance. They had been thinking of something for some time but didn't know how to sugarcoat it as Chikacho took a deep breath. " **I believe it's best that you leave it to us Makoto...You should head back to the dorms.** " She said as Makoto looked at the two of them for a second and blinked. It took her a moment to register what they had just told her before she retaliated in a manner that they expected.

* * *

Makoto: **Wait...What do you mean by that?!**

Marcus: **Oh man...Well...**

Makoto: **Well what?! Give me an answer already man!**

Chikacho: **This is something you should not be involving yourself.**

Makoto: **What?! The Black Lotus?! Well news flash, one, I know about them because Sora told me about them, Two, I can handle myself in a fight and three, isn't it bad enough I am keeping a secret like this from all of my friends!**

Marcus: **Well...Let me get something out of the way first, just because you know...doesn't mean the danger isn't there Makoto**

Chikacho: **Two, Fighting in an arena against one person with pain limiters doesn't constitute you being ready to fight. And as much as you want to help in that aspect, I am afraid you will get in the way. For one thing, you are not armed, what are you going to do with your two fists? Punch and kick?**

Makoto: **Are you trying to underestimate my strength?**

Marcus: **Woah woah woah...we aren't underestimating anything Makoto...It's just...**

Makoto: **It's just what!?**

Marcus: **We don't want Nii-san to lose another person close to him again...**

* * *

The moment Marcus said those words, Makoto's anger was immediately quelled as silence soon greeted her. " **Makoto...You may not realize it...but you have become something important to him. Haven't you noticed that he wishes to spend more time with you?** " Marcus explained as Makoto scratched her head and nodded. " **Of course I did...We both haven't been able to see each other for a while because of all of the new friends he is making right now... It was much easier when it was just me as his only friend here. I am still getting used to the fact that you guys are here now and he's spending time with you in order to make up for all the times that you all lost.** " Makoto said with honesty as she looked away from them, finally able to let out the words she had been holding back for a while.

" **And he does too...All he mentions in conversations with us ever since we came into the academy is about you...** " Chikacho said as Makoto looked at Chikacho, mildly surprised with a smile on her face as Chikacho was about to get to her point. " **Which is why you need to live Makoto...and not get involved in this right now.** " Chikacho said as Makoto could only look at her with some worry in her eyes as she nodded. " **I guess Sora really needs me to be alive huh...as if he depends on me to keep his sanity in check.** " Makoto figured for herself as Marcus shook his head. " **It's not that Makoto...We just don't want him to suffer another loss again...two years is enough time to heal from old wounds. We want to let him heal and hopefully...he could live a normal life despite his past.** " Marcus said, placing his hand on his chest with a hopeful smile present on his face.

" **But the Black Lotus will not stop chasing us down... we are former members and we are betrayed them in the end. Even if we desire a normal life, the Black Lotus will not stop until our heads...and our lives are theirs** " Chikacho said as Makoto looked at both Marcus and Chikacho as she felt the weight of the burden they held as she closed her own eyes. She thought she knew of burdens, having suffered all her life against racism and social injustice. She thought that was enough for her to know what it was like to hold a burden, to hold something only you can understand, but not only did she experience a small part of that burden, it was clear she still had time to grow.

" **Alright...I will head back to the dorms. Just...promise me that Sora will be alright.** " Makoto asked as both Marcus and Chikacho nodded and took off, leaving the umbrella to be held by Makoto and Makoto alone. As she began to walk back to the dorm, she could help but secretly clench her fist deep inside her pockets. " **Dammit...why... I have all of the strength in the world... Isn't that enough to help you guys? Am I really just burdening you three?...** " Makoto thought as she couldn't help but feel angry at herself for not expressing herself more. Sora was her friend too yet she was alright leaving it to fate to keep him alive.

* * *

 **She wanted to hate herself...yet couldn't for some reason...**

* * *

The chase continued in the alleys of Torifune, Sora not relenting on his chase as the scout continued to run. ' **Fuck me! He just won't leave me alone!** ' He thought as Sora stuck closely to his back, not wanting to let him escape. ' _ **He won't escape...I won't let him escape!**_ ' Sora thought as he extended his hands, wanting to grab his clothes to pull him to the ground, succeeding to do so. The Scout reacted to this accordingly by moving his body to remove said article of clothing in an instant, leaving Sora to stumble a little bit on his footing as he placed some distance between the two of them.

Sora soon recovered from his stumble, making sure that he didn't make a mistake and slip into the ground which would have made him waste even more time. Smacking his feet on the ground, Sora continued to chase the scout further into the deeper sections of the hierarchical city. Both Sora and the scout knew that the place that they were heading to was going to be soon deserted, the former signs of life that inhabited the buildings before them. ' **This is perfect...I will end him here** ' the scout thought as the rain poured heavily onto the ground and their bodies.

Creating a couple of ars magus seals on his fingers, the scout got ready to fire another barrage of lightning shots towards Sora. But the moment he turned around and stuck his fingers out, Sora immediately used this time to try and slice them off. ' **Shit!** ' He thought as he quickly retracted back his vulnerable right arm as it had already lost a finger and he was not willing to lose any more from that hand. He attempted to pull back his left hand but before he could do so, he felt something sharp slice through, almost as if it was paper as he didn't realize what had happened until he noticed that his left hand was slowly flying away from him.

' **Huh...That's not right...my hand is supposed to be coming towards me.** ' the man thought as he tried to pull his arm back. The realization struck his head as he soon instinctively grabbed the stump that formerly held his left hand tightly and kicked Sora away, revealing the cold steel of his arm blade, covered in blade as his eyes resembled that of steel instead. ' **Those eyes... Does he intend to kill me!?** ' the scout thought as he soon spotted a hole and leapt into it, slipping through the hole with ease as Sora stopped by the hole, staring into it as he stared back at the blade, finally realizing the traces of blood on it.

" _ **Huh...did I...sliced that man's hand?**_ " Sora muttered to himself, not realizing that he had done so. It was all a blur to him, everything that occurred happened in a millisecond, he merely reacted out of instinct and this was the result. He couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach about how easily he did so as he quickly wiped the blood off the blade with his shirt out of instinct, glad that his shirt was black otherwise it would have stained with the colour of red. Despite this, the smell of blood crept it's way into his nose, the distinct smell of human flesh being exposed to air that he had to get used to in his older days.

Holding his head slightly, Sora couldn't help but take a couple of deep breaths at first in order to steady his breathing in general. He had spent at least 2 years away from the sights of battle, the sights of people dying, losing their limbs, buildings burning and collapsing to their doom, all of the tragedies...all he used to see, he was now reseeing with his two eyes, trying to take in everything before realizing, he was wasting so much time standing still at that current moment. " _ **I need to focus...just focus on getting him and asking questions...**_ " Sora told himself, muttering in a way as if he was praying deep down.

Making his way down the hole slowly, Sora felt water touch his feet, gently caressing his legs as the stench of something foul soon entered his nose. While most would be feeling a bit foul from this stench, Sora just ignored it and pressed on, unshaken and focused on his objective. Thinking about what he was going to do when he met the Black Lotus scout, Sora took a deep breath as he knew very well how dangerous an injured person really is when they are cornered and desperate. What he does must not only be quick and decisive, one wrong move and he will be killed in an instant. There is no second chance, there is no redo, there is one shot and that is your only shot. This is the true meaning of war in general.

It was because of this fickleness of battle that he almost never plans for true battle at all. All of the planning in the battles that he had in the Academy in general was now going to be thrown out of the window and replaced with the former way of thinking that most people consider not only terrible, it's near suicidal in nature. Sora didn't care about that though, all he did care was how efficient he could finish the mission with as many of his squad's lives kept intact. " _ **You can do this Sora...you can do this...**_ " Sora muttered to himself, trying to control the urge within him that he felt from slicing that man's hand off in general.

The urge to kill...the urge that he had once tasted in his life. A bitter taste that slowly becomes intoxicating to the point of an addiction similar to a drug addict. Sora hated the feeling so much...yet he couldn't stop himself for a time. He only stopped with the help of the people in his life currently and if he went back to killing, he would destroy all of the work they had done in order to help give him a taste of normal life. This was his reason that he could be the person he is today, and also the reason why he has a heavy restraint on his actions in the end. It's as if...he can't trust himself enough to not kill anymore.

His eyes then caught on to a blinding flash of light that blasted right past him. Keeping still at that moment, Sora finally knew the man's location as he began to run faster. The man panicked a little bit as he fired more lightning shots from his injured right hand, no longer the impressive volley that he could fire before due to him lacking his left hand and missing a right finger, his lightning was now more focused and powerful, making great echoes throughout the tunnel. ' **What am I doing!? I have to get myself out of this hole first!** ' the man thought as he had to rethink his entire plan of killing Sora in general.

Aiming his fingers for the ceiling, he concentrated all four of them into one concentrated bolt of lightning, blasting a hole with ease as he climbed his way out despite having only his right hand and it lacking one finger. Sora gave chase as well as the man checked on the tourniquet he made for his left arm in order to stop it from bleeding. He was willing to sacrifice the rest of his left arm to kill this man who sliced his hand off, trying to keep the calm that he wanted to project in battle to not betray what he was thinking.

He soon climbed out of the whole he made as it was right in the middle of a path that lead to an abandoned building, ' **Perfect...this will do.** ' He thought as he calmly went to the building with haste as soon after he left the hole, Sora managed to spot him running away from the distance, making him instinctively chase after as the man entered the building. ' _ **Damn...I don't want to fight in there...**_ ' Sora thought as he felt his common sense tell him to stop and not enter the lion's den but he ignored it, throwing caution and common sense out of the window and reasoned with himself in the process with the thought, ' _ **But if I have to fight him in there then I got no choice in the end huh!**_ '

* * *

The inside of the building was rather dusty, expected when a place has been abandoned for a while. The scene around him resembled that of the scene from a fire, charred furniture and burned walls marking all around the area, giving him a sense of pain as this was a sight that was too familiar to him. Deciding to move fast in order to not think about it, Sora began to refocus himself on his search for the scout. He took a single footstep which creaked on the floor as he stopped himself at that point, pausing at that moment as he breathed out heavily.

Walking slowly, he looked around the building carefully, pressing on the burnt walls gently to make sure he didn't made a noise, which would have allowed people to know where he is. He was always cautious, no matter how injured a man was injured, how many limbs he severed, an enemy is still dangerous until they either cannot fight or... dead of course. Looking at the roof, he began to examine it closely as a voice soon echoed throughout the house. " _ **Tell me! Why do you hesistate to kill me!**_ " The voice belonging to the scout echoed as Sora breathed slowly.

" _ **Why should I tell you? You're going to die anyways! Whether it's from me or from your injuries!**_ " Sora said as he knew that the scout was still going to die in the end due to the severity of his injuries in the end. You don't just lose a few fingers and a hand and not lose blood in the process. He was at his wits end and will get desperate to finish him off as fast as possible. " _ **HAH! You say that but I know! You not only have gotten soft, I can feel the fear that you are emitting right now! You are no longer the same Miraclebringer two years ago! You're just a scared little man!**_ " he yelled, trying to obviously berate and anger him further which he simply ignored, keeping his feelings to himself.

" _ **Or that's what you would like to think... Don't think I don't know what the Black Lotus likes to do.**_ " Sora replied back as the scout merely scoffed and began to laugh slightly. " _ **Do you think I am bluffing?**_ " The man questioned as Sora couldn't help but become even more alert at that taunt. Without warning, a sudden stab of yellow light pierced it's way through the wall, shaped like a lightning bolt as it moved out swiftly as fast as it entered. Sending all of his senses into high alert, Sora immediately stabbed back at the hole, missing entirely as another lightning bolt stabbed it's way through.

' _ **What on earth!? what is he doing!**_ ' Sora thought as he pulled out his blade swiftly and began running quickly for the entrance to the room that he was in. This move surprised Sora as he had thought that all he could do was fire lightning bolts. It was then that he slapped his head at how he could forget such a crucial thing in battle. ' _ **That's right...he can form lightning weapons, dammit this is becoming more and more troubling.**_ ' Sora thought as he soon saw the man as he was waiting for him.

The man had managed to form a lightning like shank around his stump of a left hand which allowed him to use it like a knife. At the same time, his sunglasses were off, revealing the glowing purple eyes that symbolized the Black Lotus and their Grimoire. He then charged for Sora and tried to stab him in the end but Sora managed to dodge the attempted stabbing and wanted to retaliate with an attack from his arm blade. Before he could do so, Sora felt a huge discharge of lightning blast him away, smashing him through the dry wall with ease.

' _ **Dammit! A burst!?**_ ' Sora thought as the scout looked at him with a slight pant to his face. Bursts were something he had just recently learnt from the Academy, a sudden discharge of ars magus seals that create a pushing force against the people that surround the caster. It is an intermediate skill that takes time and practice to use and even then the most people can do is explode the barriers that they use also known as barrier burst. The scout had somehow managed to merge his lightning with his burst, forming an even more powerful burst than normal as he struggled to stand up in the process.

" _ **I know of your inability to use ars magus in general...you are one of the only people who are able to fight people who can and the Lotus recognized you for that...SO WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!**_ " The scout yelled as he ran for him and began to deliver a series of wild slashes that were large in arc and devastating if they connect. " _ **YOU COULD HAVE STAYED WITH US! YOU COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL! SO WHY THROW IT AWAY!**_ " The scout yelled some more as Sora punched him in the face and out of instinct, slashed back in a fatal manner, attempting to bisect the scout in half which he managed to notice and stopped the attack with ease.

" _ **SEE! YOUR BODY KNOWS ABOUT YOUR PAST WELL! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO YOURSELF WITH THIS LIFE!**_ " The scout yelled as Sora struggled to not allow these thoughts that he was thinking of at that moment from clouding his judgement overall. Struggling to control what his instincts want to do, Sora quickly instead of slicing went for a punching thrust to the man's throat. This was swiftly dodged as he tried to slice at the man's leg to stop him but this too was dodged easily as well.

Sora wanted to retort so badly at that moment, but he couldn't otherwise his opponent might exploit him and his words. Instead of saying a word, Sora continued to deliver a series of fluries with his single arm blade all while trying to focus on his thoughts. Delivering a series of quick punches from his free hand, Sora managed to pressure his opponent to a corner as he continued to dodge his attacks with ease. Then, without warning, the scout swung his blade right for him, slicing off the tip of the arm blade clean off with ease, making Sora retreat with a simple backstep in response. Soon, the reverse was happening as the scout pressured Sora with a flurry of his own, slowly slicing away the arm blade that Sora used with precision from his lightning hand.

" _ **TELL ME! WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!? THE TRUE REASON WHY YOU BETRAYED US!**_ " the scout yelled as Sora could feel the anger that he was releasing now slowly seep into his attacks. ' _ **Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit!**_ ' Sora thought as he continued to take the attacks without trying to retaliate back even though he could. It was at that moment, for a split second, a sentence that the scout said not only cause Sora to erupt into a rage, it all happened way to quickly for the eye to catch.

* * *

" _ **IS IT BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT YOU NEED SOMEONE TO BLAME FOR KILLING YOUR OWN COMRADES!**_ "

* * *

In that heat of the moment, Sora's mind blanked out for a split second. All reason and logic went off as Sora's eyes flared up and began to retaliate heavily against the scout. Immediately, Sora took the next attack that the scout delivered which happened to be a thrust at the chest. Instead of writhing in pain, Sora merely sliced off the opposing arm that stabbed him clean off, leaving the man to slowly writhe in pain as now he completely lost his left arm and could only produce lightning from his right hand which he tried to do so. However as he raised his arm, Sora immediately sliced that off with cold precision, unhesistant and not thinking about what he was going to do to this man.

The scout tried to push back the assault that Sora was delivering but it was just too overwhelming as his body soon slowly began to get sliced up greatly. Before he knew it, Sora sliced his right thigh, Forcing him to kneel as he looked at Sora and the cold eyes he was emitting as his logic and reason slowly came back from that moment of rage. Taking multiple deep breathes, Sora didn't know what he should say to what he had considered a pathetic piece of human trash at that moment. " _ **What happened to my comrades...Is not only your business to not butt in...I will fucking kill you if you try to suggest that it is.**_ " Sora said as he felt his bloodlust growing greatly, the urge of wanting to kill nearly intoxicating him once again.

It was then Sora closed his eyes tightly, breathing heavily as he couldn't help but feel a bit sick to his stomach in the process. How could he be doing this so easily before? Never before has he felt sick about himself until now as he stabbed the arm blade right into the man's left thigh and broke it off. " _ **But you're not worth it...You're just not worth it.**_ " Sora muttered as he could only look away, confused and unsure of what he should do now. He finally has the man who could give him all of the answers that he needs about the Black Lotus yet, he cannot even ask the man right now due to the sad pitiful state he reduced him to.

It was at that moment, the scout began to laugh eerily, near hysterically, as if he had just lost his mind in the process as he looked at Sora with a mocking grin. " _ **HAHAHA! YOU ARE NOT THE MIRACLEBRINGER! YOU ARE JUST A SPINELESS COWARD!**_ " The man yelled but Sora didn't have the strength to retaliate right now. His thought process was in multiple directions and scattered, he didn't even know what he should be doing right now and just wanted to have some time alone. He heard a breath of air as he was about to walk out of the scene as the scout or trash in his mind right now was bout to spew more of his trash.

" **That's enough from you...you have done your job perfectly.** " A voice echoed as Sora immediately looked around after hearing that voice, a voice that was all to familiar to him. " **So let me reward you...with the viewing of the Lotus you so desire.** " The voice continued as the scout soon began to scream out in pain, excited for some strange reason. " **AAAAHHH! YES! YES! I SEE...** " before he could finish his sentence, a bright burning light began to sizzle within him, making Sora turn around quickly in order to see what was happening to him.

What was happening to the scout would have made people not only puke a little bit, the sight of such an action would disgust everyone. The sight of flesh glowing a bright red as it melts away was one of them. The scout's eyes also slowly began to melt away as his mouth glowed greatly as he couldn't even speak once at all. In the end, the skin began to disintegrate away, briefly revealing the muscle of the human body before that disintergrated away into just bones in general. Soon, the man that he had fought, the man that accused him of being a traitor, just became nothing but a pair of clothes and bones that collapsed to the ground.

Sora couldn't believe the sight of what he had just witnessed as footsteps were heard echoing through the hallways. " **And you...You have changed for the worse I fear...Sora.** " The person said as Sora went into the hallways and looked around more. " **Well...Look who decided to show up...Why don't you come out here and show me your face...BOSS!** " Sora shouted as the man merely chuckled a little bit. " **And yet you still call me your boss...I am touched.** " The Boss said as Sora began to run around the hallways to find where the man was.

" **Oh Shut up...Just tell me where you are so I can come and...** " Before Sora could finish his sentence, The footsteps stopped. " **And what? Kill me? With the way you are?** **Your threats are now just pathetic** **...** " Suddenly, without warning, Sora felt his feet wrap around as he slammed to the ground without realizing it. Soon, he began to be dragged around slowly around the building like a fisherman finally catching their fish. " **I saw your actions closely...and with the way you hesitated to kill that man...You can't hope to defeat me let alone me accepting you back into the Lotus.** " The Boss said as Sora began to search for items to try and pry off the thing dragging him on the ground.

" **You are so desperate...trying to protect everything close to you yet the person who clearly needs the most protection around here is actually you...Mr Minakaze.** " The Boss said, his voice echoing throughout the hallway as Sora finally managed to grab a stick and stabbed on the thing that was dragging him through the ground. Much to his surprise, Sora continued to be dragged around the floor as he got slammed into a wall in the process. " **You may not know it yourself...But all human beings fear dying in general... they fear the day they die and no longer exist...** "

As he spoke, Sora continued to be dragged around the ground like a rag doll in general, unable to figure out what was dragging him around the location. " **Even you fear death deep inside Sora Minakaze... you are just human. But in order for people to know that fear...all you need to do is take away what they hold precious...what they hold dear.** " The boss continued as Sora's anger continued to grow more and more, wanting to retaliate at that moment but couldn't. " **Just...JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT HUH!** " Sora yelled as soon, he ended up in a room, completely covered in darkness as he was forced to stand up on his feet, forced closer as he soon came face to face two pairs of glowing eyes.

" **All I want is more than you will ever understand...** " The boss said, smashing Sora through the wall as Sora landed on the wet ground, soaking him in the rain once more as The Boss disappeared from view once more. " **And someday...I will show it to you...My true goal for this sad world of ours...** " The Boss said as his voice echoed at that. The Boss was no longer in the area, but Sora felt that he was so close to finding out everything, instead, all he got was even more frustration and confusion as another pair of footsteps were heard.

" **Nii-san! Are you here!?** " Marcus yelled as Sora didn't want to get up at that moment, closing his eyes and lying on the wet soil as Chikacho noticed Sora. " **There he is!** " Chikacho said as both Marcus and Chikacho ran to Sora out of concern as he continued to lay himself on the ground. " **Are you alright Sora...Where is the scout that you were chasing after...** " Chikacho asked as Sora didn't respond for a second, frustration boiling within him as he began to slam his fists on the soil. He continued to slam his fist on the ground as he began to cry out tears out of frustration.

* * *

 **Frustration about the current predicament that he was in...**

 **Frustration about the fact that he and a couple of people only know about this predicament...**

 **Frustration about himself in general...**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves with this short February month. I have to be honest, I struggled to write this a little not because I wasn't inspired, I actually am going to start studying soon in college and I have been moving back and forth preparing for the big day. So it will definitely sap a lot of my strength off. What will this mean for the schedule? It may be prone to change but I intend to keep posting at least twice a month in order to keep you all entertained and not waiting.**

 **ANYWAYS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT FOR SORA MINAKAZE!? HOW WILL THIS MEETING AND BATTLE CHANGE HIS MINDSET!? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WILL WE EVER KNOW WHAT MAKOTO IS FEELING AND I DON'T MEAN HER USUAL CHEERY SELF!? You all will just have to wait for what happens next hehehe. And also, I know that I have been featuring more OC's than the original Characters of Blazblue in this story lately and people are most likely a bit turned off, But do not worry, the original characters will get their time to shine when the time is right, This is first of all, a story for the OC side of the story with a few main characters taking main stage. I feel I need to explain this in order for people to know this properly so that they don't feel that I am abandoning the characters in general. Well, If that's all...I SHALL SAY THIS TO YOU ALL! READ ON IF YOU DARE BECAUSE FROM THIS POINT ON THE M RATING IS GOING TO GO UP! THE BLOOD IS REAL AND IS GOING TO GET DESCRIPTIVE SO THAT IS WHY!**


	15. BLACK 14: Ramen Ramen Nap

(P.s The Latest BLACK! And how will we follow up from last chapter? That sure is the mystery indeed!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 14

Sora floated around in the black mass once more, stirring awake as his head turned around left and right. ' _ **This place again...It's been a while since I came here.**_ ' Sora thought as he turned around to only see more darkness. He was familiar with this place, he has been here before. It's in what he could guess, somehow some place that he comes to whenever he is asleep in the real world. ' _ **I wonder if she's here right now...**_ ' Sora thought as if on cue, a white feminine figure descended in front of Sora's direction as she looked around.

" **My my, I have ended back up in this world.** " The girl chimed as Sora sighed a little and floated himself closer to the girl. " **Hey Amy, I am back.** " Sora said as Amy turned around and giggled at Sora. " **It sure has been a while since we have last met Sora Minakaze.** " Amy said as she flew towards his direction and stopped in front of him, " **How have you been doing? You look like hell.** " Amy said as Sora scratched his head a little. It had just been a few days since he had met with the boss and he wasn't having a good nights rest, so hearing her voice at the moment was not only annoying, it was also rather relaxing in it's own way.

" **Well...A lot happened since we last met, so much so that if I start telling it all to you right now it might take up all the time that we have Amy.** " Sora said with a serious and brief tone as Amy could only muster a small chuckle as she rubbed Sora's back. " **Well...Why don't you tell me the most important detail then, we can spare most of the boring dialogue when you look less of a stressed bat.** " Amy said as Sora scratched his head even more at that sentence, " **Why did you say a stressed bat? Bats are blind in the first place so there's nothing for them to be stressed.** " Sora said as Amy giggled a little bit.

" **Oh but they do have all the rights to be worried. Bats are the only creature that are born naturally blind. They have to rely on their surroundings and ears to navigate their way around.** " Amy explained as Sora looked at her with interest. He wanted to retort to what she had said but waited patiently as he could feel that she had more to say besides that sentence. " **But that's the thing, should any of these things be taken away from them, their hearing or the surroundings that they reside, they become nothing but prey for any potential threat. Why do you think you never hear of bats leaving their homes in the first place? It's not just because of nature, it's for their survival as well.** "

" **I see...But that kind of logic doesn't apply to real life you know. Humans are born with sight unlike bats.** " Sora said as Amy chuckled, not in a mocking manner but in a more amused manner. " **Your logic is very sound Sora Minakaze...But alas, humans have more things in common with bats than any other creature ever. They are often blind to the situations that they place themselves into, relying on what they know about their surroundings to make their decisions.** " Amy said as Sora looked at her nodding his head. " **But what does a bat's hearing have to do with a human's ear, I doubt that humans can hear that far.** "

" **True...but humans rely on their eyes instead of their ears as their way to know what is happening. In the end, we really do not know what is truly happening around us.** " Amy said as Sora slowly nodded his head, not wanting to say any more unnecessary words anymore as Amy looked at the abyss of black that surrounded them. " **Take away the one thing that humans need to survive...they slowly become scared and worried about their surroundings...leading to stress. You must control how much stress you are feeling otherwise...your judgement will be clouded.** " Amy said as Sora felt his head slowly falling asleep once more.

" **I will remember that...but I feel like I am going to fall asleep now.** " Sora said as Amy smiled and shook her head. " **Don't worry Sora Minakaze...you will understand the meaning of my words later on.** " Amy said as Sora floated away from the black room as his consciousness soon returned to his body. As it did, Amy remained in the black room, floating around as she giggled at the progress that she was seeing Sora go through. " **Continue forth on your journey...Error, and see this world for what you wish for it to be.** " Amy said as she soon vanished away, once more abandoning the black room to it's cold state before.

* * *

Sora couldn't help but fall asleep on a park bench near the academy as class had finished for him. Yawning a little bit, Sora stared forward as the groups of students walked in front of him, ignoring him in the process as he rested his back on the bench. It had just been at least 4 days since Monday and he was honestly feeling like shit at that moment. He wanted to just stop thinking for a while, to recollect his thoughts but the moment he does so, The Black Lotus will just pop right back into his mind once more. The same thing happens to him when he tries to sleep, his dreams were constantly about the Black Lotus in general, depriving him of his sleep in the process.

' _ **I really need sleep... I need sleep...**_ ' Sora thought sadly as he placed his hand on his face, saddened by the fact that he was actually begging for sleep in his thoughts. Sitting down on the bench was the one thing he wanted to do now as Marcus and Chikacho were busy doing their studies while Makoto herself had stuff to do with her friends, leaving him all alone right now. He wanted to go back home but he didn't feel like it at the same time as he closed his eyes once more. It was then he felt two people standing right in front of him as a familiar voice called out for him.

" **Hello Minakaze, it has been a while since we last met hmmm.** " Catarina said as Sora just opened his left eye, not bothering to open his right as the fringe covering his right eye was now down and exposed as he looked at both Catarina and Knight who were looking at him at the moment. " **Hey Catarina...Knight, how are you guys doing?** " Sora said as he yawned a little before sitting straight up on the bench.

" **We have been doing alright...what about you though, people are saying that you are zoning out nowadays**." Knight said as Sora scratched his head. For the past few days, since he wasn't able to get some proper sleep, he felt like he was just staring into nothing before someone would snap him out of it. " **Sorry about that Knight...just a lot of things happened recently and I haven't been able to get some proper sleep because of it.** " Sora explained as he tried to give his usual smile to them but didn't have the energy required to even lift his jaws right now as his eyes were closed and his mouth remained as shut as it was.

" **You look like you need more than proper sleep man...** " Knight said out of worry as Sora scratched his head a little bit. " **I guess so...so what are you two doing?** " Sora asked sleepily as Knight and Catarina scratched their heads and smiled. " **Well, we are going to go and get dinner now. Want to join us?** " Catarina asked as Sora gave it a thought before he answered. " **Sorry you guys...I feel tired. I might pass out if I try eating. Maybe next time?** " Sora said as Knight and Catarina understood where Sora was going. " **I guess that's reasonable of an reason to say...I don't want to overexert you man.** " Knight said as Sora nodded his head and laid his back on the bench again. " **Well, may we see you around Sora.** " Catarina said before they both soon walked away from his sight as he sighed greatly.

" _ **They must really have wanted to see me for a while...I better make sure I hang out with them.**_ " Sora muttered to himself as he slowly closed his eyes once more. As he did so, he began to feel a bit guilty of the fact that he was slowly neglecting his friends due to his lack of sleep. ' _ **Maybe once I feel less tired, I should invite them to my place for dinner.**_ ' Sora thought as the sounds of footsteps slowly died around his ears as he presumed that he was either falling asleep once more or the groups of students were slowly reducing in number.

It was then he felt a tug on his shoulder from the back as he stirred awake once more. ' _ **Once again...someone wakes me up...**_ ' Sora thought as he slowly opened his yellow left eye. He soon felt a wind blow on his face as a red beauty sparkled in his eyes for some reason as she was rather close to his face for some reason. " **What are you doing sleeping here...** " The red haired beauty said as Sora just continued to stare at her as he sighed a little bit. " **Allison...You're a bit too close to my face for my liking you know.** " Sora said as Allison realized it herself and immediately stood up straight as Sora sat up straight once more.

As he did so, he noticed a pair of little legs behind the already short Allison Gunn as she walked to his front. The little feet stuck closely to Allison as if shy as Sora raised his head to Allison's level which wasn't much due to her short height. " **Tell me Allison...Who's the little person following behind you?** " Sora asked as the feet got startled by this and tried to run away but Allison stopped him. " **Come on, You might as well meet a new friend.** " Allison said as the person behind him slowly exposed himself.

Immediately, as soon as the kid revealed himself to Sora, he immediately recoiled as he looked at the boy with shock. His blond hair matched his bright blue eyes as he wore the uniform that all of the younger academy students wore along with a pair of wide rimmed glasses that were a bit too big for him. The boy gave off his best smile to Sora as he bowed a little. " **It's good meeting you for the first time.** " The boy said politely as he gave off a light bow as Sora couldn't stop himself from tensing up.

' _ **What is this feeling I am getting from him...He's just a little kid...why does he discomfort me so much.**_ ' Sora thought as he merely waved at him. " **Hello...Kid, What's your name?** " Sora asked politely as the boy smiled at him. " **My name is Carl Clover, it's nice to meet you.** " The moment Carl mentioned his family name, Sora immediately felt all of his senses act up, alerting him immediately as he gave carl a look of slight discomfort. " **Is something the matter Mister?** " Carl asked as Sora immediately realized that he was looking at him as he scratched his head.

" **N-No...and it's not mister...it's Sora.** " Sora said bluntly as well as having a sterness in his voice as Allison couldn't help but notice the discomfort that Sora was feeling deep inside as Sora even refused to shake Carl's hand when he extended it. " **Well...are you bringing Carl back to his folks?** " Sora asked as his voice sounded a bit nervous as well in the process. " **Sorta...Carl's going to get picked up by his sister who's going to be waiting for him in the elevator, after that I plan to go and get something to eat.** " Allison said as Sora merely nodded his head. " **That sounds...reasonable. Well, I guess I will be staying here to get some more rest.** " Sora said as Allison couldn't help but feel bad as a thought came into her mind.

" **Well...Why not join me for dinner then? I promised to take you to a good place that has great food.** " Allison suggested as Sora paused at that sentence, the mere thought of eating with someone was something that Sora was now used to but humans? He still cannot help but feel hesistant about that. " **...I feel like sleeping though...** " Sora muttered loud enough, hoping that it would discourage Allison from her attempts to feed him but they proved ineffective as she looked at him even more with piercing eyes.

" **No going to sleep before you had something to eat...And besides, it's just proper courtesy.** " Allison said as she looked at him with more sterness. What was with this girl Sora's face said as he didn't know how to properly respond against her rather blunt way of asking in general. " **I guess you won't take no for an answer huh...** " Sora said as Allison just nodded her head as he sighed deeply. " **Just when I thought I would get a break...alright you win.** " Sora said as Allison nodded her head in agreement.

" **Also...can you at least get along with Carl, you are making him feel uncomfortable.** " Allison said as Carl immediately shook his head furiously. " **Oh no no no! I am not uncomfortable at all Allison!** " Carl said as Sora just stared at the kid greatly, frightening him even more as Allison smacked Sora in the head. " **Stop scaring the kid with that look of yours!** " Rubbing his head as soon as Allison said those words, Sora could only look at Carl and merely just acknowledge that he existed...By rubbing on his hair greatly, messing up the perfectly combed blond hair of the boy.

" **H-HEY! My sister worked hard to help me get it straight!** " Carl retorted in a cute manner that would have made most girls swoon over in cuteness but Sora was not going to have any of that in general. " **Sorry about that, your sister will be able to help straighthen that hair of yours again.** " Sora said as he couldn't help but notice that Allison had a slight smile on her face as Carl used his hands and sweeped his hair back to normal. " **N-No! I don't want to keep burdening my sister by making her babysit me.** " Carl answered as Sora couldn't help but respect the words that he had said...even if his hair and family name have to serve as a painful reminder of a past he wished was buried.

" **Right...let's just get going now before your sister starts worrying for you alright?** " Sora said as Carl nodded his head as well as Allison. Finally standing up on his tired feet, Sora let out a big yawn as he looked at the two before looking at the elevator. " **Shall we get going? The sun's going down and I don't want to worry Carl's sister now.** " Sora said, sounding concerned only at the last part as Carl nodded his head even more. " **Right! Let's get going! Sis is going to be worried for me!** " Carl said as he soon ran for the elevator, mature for his age as Sora couldn't help but stare at Carl a little bit as Allison followed the boy to make sure he didn't get too far.

* * *

" **Just why do you have to remind me of that masked bastard...Poor kid.** " Sora muttered as he took slow, sleepy steps following closely to Allison and Carl.

* * *

The late night of Torifune soon greeted it's residents as Sora and Allison waved their hands at Carl who was with a woman in her late teens wearing an elegant english dress as the elevator closed on them. " **So that was Carl's sister huh...wish we had the chance to talk to her...** " Allison said as Sora just continued to stare blankly at the elevator, seeing the sight of a happy little brother and his sister. It tugged on a heart string of his as he just spoke out without realizing, " **I wish I could have that again...** " Sora said, intriguing Allison as she looked at him with curiosity.

* * *

Allison: **Have that again?**

Sora: **Huh?**

Allison: **You said that...**

Sora: **Said what?**

Allison: **You said you wanted to Have that again...**

Sora: **...Oh...Damn...Said that one out too loud...**

Allison: **Is there something that you lost before? Like a family member?**

Sora: **Don't** **you think you are being a bit too disrespectful with my private space?**

Allison: **...Sorry about that.**

* * *

" **It's alright...Just don't ask me that question again alright.** " Sora said with a stern voice as Allison gave a reassuring nod. " **Well...are we going to go and have dinner or not?** " Sora asked slightly annoyed as Allison couldn't help but feel that Sora was being a bit more pushy then normal. " **That is going to be a bit tricky... it tends to move.** " Allison said as Sora looked at her with a bit of skepticism. " **So this is a moving cart? How hard could it be to find one?** " Sora said as Allison scratched her head. " **I sorta know where that food cart usually is...let's hope it's at the usual spot.** " Allison muttered as she started walking forward, leaving Sora to stand for a bit as he waited patiently.

" **Are you coming along?** " Allison asked as Sora let out a huge yawn before walking to her direction, tired and only wanting to eat something so he would have an excuse to hopefully get some sort of rest. " **Yeah yeah...I am coming along.** " Sora muttered as Allison gave him a small smile, leading the two through the streetlamps of Torifune, away from the big tall buildings that everyone would be used to find all around when they walk and instead were around more of the quiet areas like parks as they were in a certain park in the same level as Allison squinted her eyes a little bit before seeing her target.

" **Over there! Oh thank god it's there!** " Allison said as her finger pointed to a direction which Sora followed with his eyes. What he saw was one of the aforementioned carts before, with it's wodden construction giving off an old school feel as Allison looked at Sora. " **You don't mind eating ramen right?** " She asked as Sora looked at her, yawning a little bit more as he shook his head. " **I rarely get to eat Ramen, so this will be a treat.** " Sora said politely as Allison grabbed him by the wrist and began to pull him.

" **OW OW OW. Watch the wrist!** " Sora said in slight pain as he had to admit Allison's grip strength was rather impressive. She ignored what he said as soon, she forced him to sit down on a stool as she sat next to him. " **Oh Hello! What can I get for you and your friend missy!?** " An old man asked as Allison smiled at that request. " **Oh just the usual for me! Make sure it's also really soupy!** " Allison said in excitement as the old man looked at Sora with an innocent look on his face, Making Sora think a little bit as he continued to yawn. " **Just get me what she is getting, dry if possible.** " Sora said as the old man smiled and began making the orders.

As he did so, Allison noticed Sora's insistence of wanting the noodles dry. " **Why are you asking for Dry noodles Sora? Isn't it better to take it along with the soup?** " Allison asked as Sora immediately began to break into a sweat from that. ' _ **Shit...What am I supposed to say?!**_ ' Sora thought, temporary fending off his worn out body with various thoughts as he realized what he wanted to say. " **Well...Sometimes people just want to enjoy the noodles by themselves you know.** " Sora said honestly with a yawn as Allison looked at him in the eyes, confused about what she should think about before shrugging.

" **I guess you're right about that...There are people who do enjoy eating noodles like that.** " Allison said honestly as Sora released a sigh, sleepily placing his hand on his right cheek and cupping his right hand around his right eye. His eyes were unfocused as his mind began to think about random stuff before the Lotus popped into his mind once again, shocking him enough to stop his train of thought and straighten himself once again. " **Are you alright Sora? You're acting all jumpy right now...** " Allison said as Sora sighed greatly and rested harder on his cheeks

" **Sorry...just haven't been getting enough sleep these days that's all.** " Sora said as Allison couldn't help but become curious as she looked at him with interest in her eyes, " **Not enough sleep? Are you studying too much at night?** " Allison asked with sweat dropping down on her head as Sora shook his head lazily on the table. " **No...I don't need to overexert myself trying to study well.** " Sora said as Allison continued to be curious as soon, the noodles that were respectively ordered by the both of them came.

" **Here you go Missy! A Pork Ramen with crispy dumplings on the side.** " The man said as Allison happily took her order and placed it down on the table in front of her. " **And for you mister, the same order but the Ramen is dry and separate from the liquid.** " he continued as Sora looked at the meal given to him in curiosity as the soup base was still present in the form of another bowl as the man soon left them to their own devices. " **Well...Shall we eat?** " Allison asked as Sora nodded his head sleepily, reaching for the wooden chopsticks and separating them from their joined links and began to eat the dumplings first.

" **Are you going to eat the noodles?** " Allison asked as Sora looked at her with a look of wonder in his eyes. " **And why are you asking so many questions this night?** " Sora asked as Allison looked away, blushing a little as she scratched her head. " **Well..I can't help it alright...I want to know you more and better.** " Allison said with honesty in her heart as Sora scratched his head at that comment, too tired to even blush. " **Right...listen, as much as that flatters me, I would prefer to have time to know you better before I start telling you stuff like that.** " Sora said as Allison sweated at that.

" **All I asked is if you are going to eat the noodles...** " Allison reiterated as Sora merely sighed and soon held a single strand of noodles on his chopsticks, " **Of course I am going to.** " Sora said as he soon slurped up the noodles with ease. The noodles felt firm in his mouth as he enjoyed the slight chew they were giving him in the end as he smiled a little bit. As he did chew though, he soon began to taste the slight booziness from the water as it was just enough that he wouldn't get drunk from it and instead enjoyed it greatly. " **Mmmmnnn, the noodles are just the way I like them.** " Sora said with a slight smile on his face as he then looked at the soupy broth and soon realized he had to drink it.

" **What's the matter? You don't want the soup?** " Allison asked yet again as Sora was at this point, resisting the urge for him to snap at the girl at this point as he kept his smile and looked at her. " **No, I am going to drink the soup...so stop questioning me at every point...and stop looking at me when I eat, I can feel your eyes staring at my back you know.** " Sora said, very bluntly as Allison noted the tone of annoyance present as she merely nodded and kept her mouth shut at that point, not wanting Sora to snap at her in general.

Soon, Sora slowly sipped a little bit of the soup from the bowl, trying to taste a little bit of it. As he did so, he felt the alcoholic taste that was imbuded into it before lowering the bowl down gently. " **The soup's good...Thank you.** " Sora said as he tried to not force out his words. For some reason, he had this nagging feeling that if he did so, Allison would catch on to that and pester more on him. " **Glad to hear that you like it.** " Allison said as Sora couldn't help but feel that she forced out that last part. He didn't bring it up though because she was just being mindful he figured in his mind as time passed slowly for them, enjoying their meals in their own pace as soon their bowls were empty as well as the soup Sora had seperately which he was careful to drink not too fast or he would get drunk.

" **Thank you for the meal.** " Sora said as he stood up and was going to leave Allison all to herself before she stopped him. " **What are you doing!?** " Allison said as Sora looked at her nonchalantly. " **I am going to head back to the dorms now**." Sora said bluntly as he yawned more. " **You're just going to leave a woman all by herself in the dark!?** " Allison said as Sora paused for a moment before he just nodded. " **You're a grown woman, not a baby that needs to be taken care off everytime.** " Sora said as the amount of bluntness present in that one sentence alone was enough to make Allison recoil, hit her head on the roof of the cart before slamming her head on the table.

" **...** **Are you being retarded right now?** " Sora said in Japanese to avoid more questions from her but it only served to fuel even more questions in her mind. " **Why do you sometimes speak in that...Japanese language? Why not say it to my face in English?** " Allison said as Sora didn't even want to get into a fight with her at that moment. " **Look...I feel very tired...I want to try and get some sleep...can we talk about this another day?** " Sora asked as Allison shook her head. " **No we aren't...Not until you say what you just said.** " Allison insisted as Sora sighed, he knew where this was going to go when he says it.

" _ **Are you being retarded right now?**_ " Sora asked in english as Allison immediately gave him a tight punch to the hand for that comment, something Sora expected in a way. " **You happy that you found out about that?** " Sora asked as Allison shook her head greatly. " **Of course I won't like that! What kind of question is that!?** " Allison said as Sora shook his head. " **What kind of guy says that to a woman so casually!** " She said as Sora merely shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. " **I don't really care...Think of it as you want.** " Sora said as Allison sighed.

" **You know...you should stop trying to be so much of a dick at times...and just be more relaxed...** " Allison said as Sora looked at her a bit curious at what she just said to his face as he sighed a little bit. " **I will try alright...no promises though.** " Sora said as Allison smiled at that as she soon placed her hand on Sora's wrist. " **Now will you escort a girl back to the dorm in the middle of the dark?** " Allison asked innocently as Sora merely looked at her, before he forced her hands off his wrist. " **Just follow behind me carefully.** " Sora said he started walking off with Allison merely sighing before she followed suit.

As they did so, A man was spying on them from the distance, his shadow hidden by the various shadows in the background as he adjusted the academy blazer. A small grin appeared on his face as his eyes narrowed before he soon vanished.

* * *

 **What could this mean for Sora Minakaze and his friends?**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I AM SOO SORRY THAT I HAVE TO PULL A CLIFFHANGER ON YOU GUYS BUT I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT THIS IS WORTH IT! Well...besides that long ass greeting slash apology, I hope you all are enjoying this chapter and your year so far. This chapter if you have noticed is rather short compared to the other chapters I have written so far for this Fic. I am trying to not give you all walls of text that will only serve to tire everyone out as they read it. Do not worry though if you think if this means the end of the long chapters that some people may have come to love, They will appear, just less frequently.**

 **SO NOW! WHO IS THIS MYSTERY FIGURE THAT FOLLOWED SORA AND ALLISON!? COULD THEY IN ANY WAY HAVE A RELATION WITH THE BLACK LOTUS!? WILL SORA MINAKAZE EVER GET SOME WELL DESERVED SLEEP!? AND WHY IS ALLISON GUNN GIVING SO MUCH OF HER TIME TO SORA!? WELL! FIRST OF ALL! I forgot to mention this a few chapters ago when she appeared but she is actually not my OC but my friend RedBlackFlame17. The Author who also has Hunter Long as an OC. I am sorry that I forgot to mention your OC call before man but here it is now for you to see.**

 **AND WITH THAT! I SHALL SAY! FAREWELL! AND READ ON IF YOU DARE!**


	16. BLACK 15: A Sleeper's Conversation

(P.s The Latest BLACK has arrived! How do you all feel right now!? I hope you all are ready for a small change of pace! Without further ado! The chapter everyone!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese conversations**_

Black 15

Sleep...that is one of man's most essential things to do in order to live. Without sleep, the body would slowly shut down while damaging itself in the process. Unfortunately for Sora...he wasn't getting enough of that as he sleepily laid his head on the table. It has been at least a total of a whole week including the day that he spent with Allison and he was still not getting the necessary amount of sleep required. ' _ **Dammit...I just want sleep...is that so hard to ask for?...**_ ' Sora thought sadly as he rubbed his forehead on the table. He could be taking sleeping pills to sleep easier in the night but it wouldn't be worth for the long term damage it would have on him...that and he has had enough of pills to last him for a lifetime.

Rolling his head on the table some more, he felt a tap on his shoulder as he sleepily looked at the direction where he was tapped. He then felt a finger poke him in the cheeks as his sleepy eyes rose up to look at the person in question. " _ **Hehehe. Wakey Wakey sleepyhead.**_ " A voice called out as his eyes were a bit blurry, trying to clear away as he finally caught a glimpse of a tail that belong to a squirrel, making him smile slightly as he laid his head comfortably. " _ **Hehehe...No way Makoto...I want to try to sleep some more.**_ " Sora said casually as Makoto pouted a little hearing Sora say that.

" _ **But it's break man! Don't you want to hang out with me and the gang!?**_ " Makoto asked as her cheerful perky self as Marcus and Chikacho approached Sora and Makoto. " **Hey there Nii-san! Are you feeling alright?** " Marcus asked out of worry as Sora merely waved his hand up and down, implying that he was nodding. " **There is no need for you to push yourself so hard Master...you can count on us if you're feeling sleepy.** " Chikacho said as Sora continued to lay his head comfortably on the table.

" **Say...Why don't you just sleep here for now...try to get as much rest as you possibly can.** " Makoto suggested as Sora finally found some reserve of energy to take a look at her, Smiling in the process. " **And where should I take a nap? This table is quite comfortable to sleep on but I feel like sleeping in this way would hurt my back more than anything.** " Sora said, slowly sitting up and stretching a little bit to loosen up any stiff joints he might be feeling at his spine.

Makoto thought about it for a moment before snapping her fingers, " **What about the hill? You know the place that we met at first?** " Makoto said as Sora fondly remembered that as it was the first day he ever actually talked to Makoto...and for another thing, " **Hehehe...it was. It was also the day I gave you that legendary Melon Bread.** " Sora said as Makoto's eyes shined at that. " **And I got to taste the legendary Melon Break of lore. A rare once in your lifetime opportunity you know!** " Makoto said as Sora merely smiled at that.

" **Ummm...what is this talk about a hill?** " Marcus asked politely as Makoto grinned. " **It's a hill that is facing the whole city of Torifune. It's not too far from here and we will be back here in just a few minutes!** " Makoto said with energy as Sora nodded his head sleepily at what she had said. " **Well...I don't mind that place, so what are we waiting for?** " Sora said as he stood up rather shakily before stabilizing himself with ease. " **Let's get going.** " Sora said as he slowly undid the cap for his flask to drink some refreshing sake.

* * *

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

Ahhh, The Hill that gives us the view of the city of Torifune, this place sure has a nice view. I always love coming here with friends, beats being in the classroom any day. " **Wow...this view is so nice!** " Marcus said, clearly his first time here as Chikacho nodded her head. She's being hard to read as always...I just wish I could see her face through that scarf of hers so I can know what she looks like. " **Why are you looking at me like that Makoto?** " Chikacho asked as I quickly panicked and scratched my head. " **N-N-NOTHING!** "...God damn I must have a stupid face on me right now.

I then hear a loud yawn as I turn to see Sora as I have to admit...I have never seen a person this tired before in my entire life ever. Sora was literally acting like a zombie, dragging his legs up the hill with his eyes about to drop at any moment as I quickly grabbed both Marcus and Chikacho and pulled them to the side, hiding behind a tree. " **Say you guys...what's going on with Sora... He's never been this tired and it's starting to raise alarms in my head.** " I said as Marcus and Chikacho looked at me with the same eyes of worry I had.

" **W...We don't really know ourselves Makoto...He's been coming back to the dorm really late and sometimes works really late in the living room on something.** " Marcus said frankly as Chikacho nodded her head. " **When we go and check up on mas...Sora in the middle of the night, he would often shake off what he is doing and tell us to go back to bed...** " Chikacho said as I cannot help but feel even more worried after hearing that. Just what could he be doing in the middle of the night that warrants this little sleep.

" **I see...could it be that he's training more than he should be?** " I asked as Chikacho snapped her finger at that. " **Now that you mention it, he does sometimes look like he's covered in dirt for the past week.** " Chikacho said. Man...being a ninja must be awesome with all of their skills and all. " **Is that so...Maybe he's doing some sort of secret training for something important!** " I said out of excitement, trying to lighten up the mood of these two in general as I can't help but feel that they have been feeling a bit rough since Sora wasn't talking to them as much as he would normally.

" **...** **That would be logical to say, he's always been the kind to train actually.** " Marcus noted, nodding his head as Chikacho agreed with that. He's that kind of person huh... " **Really? He doesn't look like the type to train...well that much I mean?** " I said as Marcus and Chikacho looked at me even more weirdly. " **What do you mean by...That much?** " Chikacho questioned as I scratched my head at that question. Oh me and my mouth...I should explain things better.

" **Well...I mean the kind that will train until the point of near exhaustion...I was with him when he trained for a fight earlier here and he never tried to push himself to that state.** " I explained as Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads at that. " **Hmmm...What kind of training was he doing at the time?** " Marcus asked out of curiosity as I scratched my ear a little, one because it was feeling itchy and two, it helps me to recall stuff better. It was through this that I remembered what happened at least a few months ago...

* * *

Ahhh...If my memory serves me right...it was the one week that was given to Sora and Hunter to train for the finals of the tournament that the Academy holds yearly. That day, I was helping Sora with his training, throwing at him a barrage of punches for him to dodge. Even those days without his fancy speed up ars magus, he was still rather fast and hard to connect. " _ **At least slow down Sora!**_ " I begged as I threw at him a fast upper to try connecting but it whiffed greatly. " _ **Sorry! Can't let you hit me! Defeats the purpose of training!**_ " Sora shouted back.

Back in the day, me and Sora had much more time to hang out with each other. He was also what people would consider weird but not so scary. It was during this time he had amnesia...of course I didn't know this. To me, he was some weird dude who was really good at fighting. " _ **God dammit Sora! Take it easy on a lady!**_ " I yelled back, throwing multiple punches in the air which Sora still dodged with ease in the end. He then stopped one of my punches with a dual hand catch as he slid on the grass a little bit.

" _ **Hmmm...Your punching speed is a little slow...**_ " Sora said casually as I pouted at that. " _ **It's not my punches are being too slow but you being too fast for me to hit! How did I even hit you the first time we fought!**_ " I complained a little as Sora chuckled at that. " _ **Well, for one thing, I kinda underestimated you, and another being that I didn't want to show off too much to the student body and make a big show.**_ " That was his explanation and to be honest...It was both insulting yet what I would expect him to say that it kinda scared me.

" _ **A-Ahhh...I guess you're right to say something like that...I guess?**_ " I said with a hint of confusion in my tone as Sora mere scratched his head and walked to me. " _ **Maybe I should start training up your speed.**_ " Sora suggested as I quickly shook my head left and right. " _ **No no no! This is training for your match against Hunter! You shouldn't be focusing on training me!**_ " I said, insisting on the fact that the match was going to be him against Hunter not me against Hunter. " _ **I know I know, but there is no point for me to train excessively and neglect my friend's own growth.**_ " Sora said back, making me blush just a little.

" _ **W-W-Well! This friend doesn't need to be treated like a little baby! She can figure things out on her own!**_ " I retorted as Sora just smiled at me and ruffled my hair like I was a child, that was so not cool at the time and I made it clear with an elbow to his chest, making him rub it in semi pain. " _ **O-Ow... Well...other than that, why don't you try a different stance?**_ " Sora suggested as I looked at him with curiosity in my eye. " _ **What do you have in mind?**_ " I asked as Sora thought about it for a moment before his feet slowly start hoping in place.

" _ **Why don't you try doing a light hop while keeping your hands to your hips like this.**_ " Sora then positioned his left arm lower to his hip while keeping his right arm in the air, repositioning it closer to his chest but still at his hip area. I have to admit, that is a unique stance but I can pick it up real quick. " _ **Like this Sora?**_ " I said, Mimicking the stance Sora was doing currently which made him look at me carefully. " _ **Don't actually hop, just keep your feet off the ground at all times.**_ " Sora said as I noticed that I was out of instinct and from seeing Sora, jumping instead of hopping as instead of jumping, I lifted the heel of my feet to make it resemble hopping but it isn't.

" _ **Alright...Now try throwing a punch from your left hand.**_ " Sora said as I was wondering how in the hell I was going to...then it struck me, what Sora was teaching me was not just any ordinary stance, it was a boxing stance. " _ **Oh I get it now...Like this!**_ " I then did a normal jab that was much faster than my normal punch, much to my surprise as Sora smiled. " _ **Just like that...That's a Flicker jab.**_ " Sora said as I decided to do it again to get the feeling of it.

I then see Sora restance himself right in front of me to his usual stance, a rather half assed one if I have to be honest as he didn't raise his arms but instead lowered himself to a low stance. " _ **Try using that against me while helping me practice my dodging.**_ " he explained as I didn't feel confident using a move I had just learnt. " _ **The only way one grows is through practice, so come on, flicker me.**_ " Sora said as I sighed a little bit. " _ **Don't complain if it gets too hard to dodge!**_ " I said with some energy as I began to send a flurry of flicker jabs right for him.

I have to admit, even if It's my first time using this stance and I am trying to get used to it, I was getting much closer to hitting Sora than I was before with just normal punching. Before I knew it, I was starting to graze his body multiple time as I felt it, the punch that will finally nail this guy will come! " _ **WAATAAA!**_ " I then threw out a right punch with power as I noticed that Sora stopped trying to dodge and instead assume a guarding position. His face showed some sign of resistance as he was forced to kick me away.

" _ **You...picked that up much faster than I thought.**_ " Sora said as I simply grinned and smiled, giving my best good guy pose. " _ **What do you think of the student picked because of her physical prowess huh! Ain't it impressive!?**_ " I had to admit, I did a bit of a brag there but It was something to be at awe of you know! Instead all I hear is clapping as I saw Sora's smile at me. " _ **Hehehe. Well Done Makoto. Get used to that and you should be able to use it against speedsters that try to get close to you...even if your reach is kind of shit.**_ " Sora said as I couldn't help but feel ticked of at that last sentence.

Without realizing at that time, I just began to throw more and more flicker punches right for Sora. " _ **WOAH WOAH WOAH! GIVE ME SOME WARNING PLEASE!**_ " Sora shouted as he just dodged my attacks so cooly despite my attempts to punch him, god that really ticked me off... " _ **JUST STAY STILL SO I CAN TURN YOUR SHIT INTO SWISS CHEESE!**_ " I shouted as I continued to do this for what felt like a whole hour to me soon passed with me laying on the ground panting heavily.

As I did so, I felt something cold touch my cheek as I took it with my left hand. " _ **Thanks for the drink Sora, I feel like I went a whole marathon.**_ " I said tiredly as I drank the opened bottled water with glee. " _ **I should be thanking you...It's been a while since I had trained like that...**_ " Sora said a bit too loudly as he then looked surprise at his sentence as I looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. " _ **What do you mean by it's been a while Sora?**_ " I asked as Sora gently placed his hand on his head, confusion spreading to his face.

" _ **What did I mean by that...I wonder...**_ " As soon as he said that, his face then returned to it's normal self rather quickly. That was another quirk to Sora...You had to be fast to catch his emotions because he was not going to make them clear for you at all. " _ **Got another memory back?**_ " I asked as he was slowly recovering from his amnesia at the time which was a good thing at the time for me at least. " _ **I'm slowly getting it...Sorry Makoto but I need to train by myself for a while now, thanks for the help!**_ " Sora said, bowing down in respect and running off before I could say another word.

* * *

As I finished recalling and sharing what I had experienced with Sora to Marcus and Chikacho, the look of their faces was that of intense concentration and deep thought. Geez, these guys really don't show what they are thinking through their faces, they are literally like stone! I can't read these guys at all! " **Ummm...so what do you guys think?** " I said as Marcus and Chikacho looked at me for a few seconds before... **OH HELL NO! YOU DON'T JUST TURN BACK WITHOUT GIVING A PERSON AN ANSWER DAMMIT!**

Just as I was going to give them a headlock respectively, Marcus immediately perked up. " **Well...if Nii-san was going through amnesia at the time, then it would make sense why he would pick up his training habit much later...** " Marcus said as I stopped my attempt right there. " **Wait...how does Sora train exactly?** " I asked out of curiosity as I saw a face of reluctance on Marcus. " **I am wondering...if I should even tell you right now.** " Marcus said as I continued to scratch at my head. What on Earth could Marcus be talking about right now...

" **Speaking of which...have you two checked on Sora just in case?** " Chikacho asked as I looked at her with some confusion present in me. " **Wait...didn't you check on Sora?** " I said as Chikacho shook her head. " **I thought that you would check on Sora soon. So I didn't say a word.** " Chikacho said frankly as I couldn't help but sweat some more at that as my eyes widened greatly. " **Oh god...We got to check now.** " I said as Me, Chikacho and Marcus hauled our asses off the tree to the hill only to our shock... Sora wasn't there.

" **Oh no...WHERE DID NII-SAN GO!?** " Marcus said in shock as Chikacho began to make a couple of hand gestures and summoned out a couple of shadow clones to begin scoping out the area. " **I will have them check the area for Sora, we should try broadening our search to besides the hill.** " Chikacho said seriously as Marcus also looked serious as well. " **We can talk some more on the way...Wait, what time is it right now?** " Marcus asked as I checked the time of my phone which made my eyes widened greatly

* * *

 **Monday 29th May 2196**

 **Time: 12.30**

* * *

...at that moment, I knew...we were fucked. " **GUYS! WE NEED TO HEAD BACK TO THE ACADEMY NOW!** " I shouted as I showed them the time on my phone at that moment. Marcus and Chikacho looked at it for a moment. " **So it's 12.30...what's the matter?** " Marcus said as I gave it some time to let it sit into their brains. As I did, Marcus and Chikacho suddenly realized what happened as they looked at each other before looking back at the time once more which made them shout out in shock. " **Is that the time for class right now?** " they asked in the most...not desperate at all...not caring voices...I have ever heard in my life!

" **YOU GUYS...WHY AREN'T YOU BOTH PANICKING AT THIS MOMENT!** " I yelled as Marcus and Chikacho looked at me once more. " **WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE AT THIS RATE!?** " I yelled out as they simply shrugged a little. " **What's the worst that could happen to us? we're going to be late by a few minutes.** " Chikacho calmly said as I took a deep breath before I made what I felt was a rant to the two of them about what this meant.

* * *

Me: **IT MEANS WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!**

Marcus: **Like Chikacho said...**

Me: **BY A WHOLE HOUR!**

* * *

 **Silence fell for a few seconds before they responded with...**

* * *

Marcus: **YOUR STORY LASTED FOR A WHOLE HOUR MAKOTO!?**

Me: **H-HUH!? I THOUGHT IT WAS SHORT!**

Chikacho: **I knew we were going to be late...but to think we are going to be in trouble for skipping class...**

Marcus: **WELL...WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?** **WE ARE SO LATE!**

Me: **Well...We got to find an excuse first...**

Chikacho: **not now...How are we going to find Sora? He could be anywhere?**

Me: **W-W-WELL! He could be in class right now!?**

Marcus: **But...in his tired state...**

* * *

God dammit, that's right, Sora is sleepy right now. He might not even realize we have class right now...But this is Sora we are talking about, he's not that sleepy that he would just skip class to sleep...he's just not that person at all! " **We just got to trust that Sora went to class already and is waiting for us right there!** " I said, trying to reassure them but to my surprise they looked at me with some worry in their eyes but besides that...confidence?

" **Well...that is a reassuring point. He can be in class already...But I wonder why Mas...Sora didn't let us know in the first place that class was starting?** " Chikacho said as Marcus placed his finger at his chin. " **That is a good point...why would he not say a thing...** " Marcus wondered as I merely just looked at the two. I swear to god I wonder if these two have ever heard of a thing called not informing people. " **Maybe because Sora didn't see us walk behind this tree he didn't say a thing?** " I suggested as Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads at that. " **That is also a possibility...A real possibility indeed.** " Chikacho muttered as I couldn't help but facepalm my face at that.

" **I...I just can't register...Let's get going back to school please. We are already running late as it is and we need to haul ass back before Emma sensei kills us!** " I said with some urgency as they agreed with me. " **I shall have my clones keep on searching the area for Sora, for now we should try to get to our next class this instant.** " Chikacho said as I agree that is a good idea for the time being. " **Right...the class that is on right now should be...OH NO! It's Battle Class!** " I said, dreading myself a little as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other for a solid second.

" **We should be able to make it to Battle class if we have Marcus here use EMPTY.** " Chikacho said as I just looked at Marcus a bit confused. " **EMPTY? What's that?** " I wondered as Marcus scratched his head a little and simply pulled out that long blade I saw him use a while back against Sora. " **Well...this is EMPTY...a family heirloom of mine.** " he said with a bit of a solemness in his voice as I felt that blade has more sad memories then the name implies. " **Right...we better not go into the backstory of that...I understand if the memories associated with EMPTY are painful.** " I said out of respect which Marcus must have appreciated.

In fact...now that I think about it, I should use this time to know both Marcus and Chikacho as themselves rather as the people that hang around Sora the most. " **Say you two...what's your backstories? And how did you two meet Sora?** " I asked out of curiosity as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other briefly before nodding. " **We can tell you our stories on the way to the school, is that alright?** " Marcus suggested as I agreed to it.

Soon, I found myself being made to stand on a long board as Marcus stood at the back while Chikacho webbed our feet to the board itself. " **Right Marcus, let's go.** " She said as Marcus pulled out EMPTY and began to channel some sort of windy thing as EMPTY became this orange glowing blade. Soon, I felt a breeze of wind hit my face as we rocketed forward instantly. Oh my god...We are hovering...We are actually flying in the air right now! HAHAHA! THIS FEELS AWESOME!

" **WHEEEE!** " I can't believe the day that I am going to fly on a board of all things! Let alone the day I flew on my first airship! " **Is this what you guys are doing most of the time in the case that you were late? NO wonder you guys are barely making it in time for classes!** " I said as they nodded their heads at that. " **Well...it's bad thing to be repeatedly late, but when you can head to class as fast as possible with this method, then it doesn't really matter because it looks cool huh!** " Marcus said as Chikacho from all the way in the front actually webbed Marcus in the face just to punch him.

" **Do not joke around with something like that, we have to wake up earlier in order for us to not be so late for classes!** " Chikacho said with such a stern voice as I can't help but feel like I am being the middle man of the group. " **Soo...You two and your backgrounds...** " I slowly said as they looked at me and realized that they had agreed to tell me about their stories as Marcus cleared his throat. " **I guess we should start with me since I actually met Sora earlier than Chikacho.** " Marcus said as Chikacho looked forward and allowed Marcus to explain his story.

* * *

" **To be honest...I met Nii-san when he first officially joined the Black Lotus. He was such a lone figure at the time and we thought that he was going to be a big deal since they introduced him by himself.** " I couldn't help but feel the personal nostalgia from his voice as he scratched his head. " **We didn't expect him to join our group...but for reasons that he kept to himself at the time, he joined our small group of 4 at the time. He wasn't going to change the way that we lived our lives and to be honest, neither did he expect us to be that close to him.** "

" **Not be close to him? Was he trying to avoid you guys at the time?** " I wondered as Marcus nodded his head. " **At the time...all he ever cared for was his job and what he had to do...it felt like we were** **talking to** **a robot...not an actual person at all.** " Those words, cut deep into what Sora was like to his former squad members back in the day. ' _ **Sora used to be that kind of person**_ _ **huh**_ _ **...when wasn't he not that kind of person I wonder...**_ ' I pondered as Marcus took a small breather as he continued to stabilize us in the air.

" **If it wasn't...for her efforts, we wouldn't have known Sora for the person he was right now.** " Marcus said softly...wait...she? " **I will save her story for another time...she was one of our most irreplaceable members of the Code Zero Squadron...and someone who allowed the rest of us to finally reach Sora.** " Marcus said sadly as I see even the usually cold Chikacho actually move her scarf softly to cover her face, as if what Marcus was saying is true in general. " **...So how did you and Sora...bond exactly?** " I wondered as I held on the board.

" **Well...to cut a very long story short since it will be related with Chikacho's, he not only accepted me...he actually tried to help me. I never thought someone would give their whole life for such a pathetic loser like me...it was then by that day I decided to try and grow a spine for once in my life.** " Marcus finished as Chikacho sighed and stood up. " **And getting mixed results in the process.** " she said as Marcus looked at her a bit teary eyed. " **Oh come on Chikacho! At least I am trying!** " He whined a little as I have to admit, when he's around other people lately he seems to be trying to not freak out and stutter like mad.

" **Oh right! What about you Chikacho? Why did you stay with Sora all of these years even after being separated.** " I asked to Chikacho as she must have felt the spotlight hit her as I have to admit, for a shinobi must be uncomfortable as she tried to look forward and not face me in the process. " **...To be frank...at first, we were enemies. Not long term enemies mind you but the Code Zero Squadron were assigned to help my former clan with me...so I had no choice to fight them. At the time...all I could think of was revenge for what they did to my former Master.** " Chikacho said seriously as the board soon slowly approached the arena.

" **I was ready to die for my cause...for my revenge...I knew what would happen if I do succeed...I was prepared. But he just came out of nowhere, broke me out of my execution and simply killed my entire clan by himself.** " She continued. That...I have to admit, sounds like something only something Sora would do. " **It was after that...he accepted me into his side..not as a master and servant but more of as a comrade in arms. I respected him enough to call him honestly...My second master. Just don't tell him I told you this please.** " Chikacho muttered at the end as I just chuckled a little.

" **I promise Chikacho. So you two are close to Sora because he accepted you two for who you were?** " I concluded as the board gently landed right at the entrance of the arena as Chikacho ripped away the webbing. " **It's not just that Makoto...To him, we're family.** " Chikacho explained as I couldn't help but just stare at her as Marcus broke himself off his own webbing before walking beside Chikacho. " **He made us feel like family...even if we once had one or were never part of a family before. You can't replicate what true family feels like...but it doesn't matter, it feels like... we have a person who will give us a place called home in the end.** " Marcus continued as I stared at the two with some surprise at their choice of words.

" **And we want to let him feel like family as well...** " Chikacho said as I couldn't help but smile at that. These two sure do have a nice and noble goal for Sora... Makes me wonder though...What can I do for him though. " **Now, we should get running to the arena. We are already late as it is.** " Marcus said as I nodded my head at that, " **R-Right, we should get going now.** " I answered as I went with them as that question lingered in my mind...that question will soon be overwritten with this one phrase.

* * *

" **What the hell did I just see?** "

* * *

 **last Know Date: 29th May 2196**

 **Last Known Time: 12.30 PM**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN ENJOYING YOURSELVES! It's been interesting for me because of university life for me. I have been adapting to it well but it can be troublesome at times since you will get assignments that tend to clash with your personal life. I will try to not use this as an excuse as to why I am not going to stick to my twice a month schedule for my story. That is the least I can do.**

 **Also to make something clear, I really do not mind reviews at all. No matter how good or bad it is, I will accept them. Reviews are what allow me to know that I am growing as a writer and allows me to fix aspects of my writing that you all might find a bit too annoying or lacking. It's crucial for a writer and I would love to hear your feedback about it.**

 **And so with that public service announcement, WHY IS THAT LINE BEING USED!? WILL MAKOTO EVER FIGURE OUT HOW SHE CAN HELP SORA!? WHERE IS THE MAN HIMSELF IN THIS TIME!? ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BLACK REBELLION WHICH I AM HAPPY TO SAY WILL BE ANSWERING THESE QUESTIONS SOON!**


	17. BLACK 16: The Black Dream

BLACK 16

Previously from the last BLACK

It had been a long while since they had talked with each other, so Makoto thought it would be a good idea for her, Sora, Chikacho and Marcus to relax on the hill by the Academy. What she and the others didn't expect was Sora to suddenly disappear while they were chatting. Having no choice but to head back to class, they could only hope that Sora was already there waiting for them. The Question is...where is Sora in all of this?

Well...To understand that...why don't we look back the events that happened...from his eyes...

And Now...the continuation of BLACK Rebellion.

* * *

 **A few hours ago...**

 **SORA POV...**

* * *

Man...I got to get more sleep these days. All of this drowsiness is going to get to me one day and I can't afford to be tired when the Lotus...dammit focus Sora. I can't get obsessed over the Black Lotus otherwise I am going to play to their hand. Just get some rest and you will be alright... My eyes soon got struck by the shining bright light known as the sun as I saw the location that we are heading towards to.

The Hill that is around the Academy. I have some fond memories of this place, it's the first place I ever decided to go and if it wasn't for that, I might have never found the privacy to speak with Makoto. That hill also looks really nice to lie on and I should do that...you know what, I will do that. Hmmm...I hope the others don't mind me sleeping for a little while, I don't want to be rude and just sleep without them knowing.

" **Hey you guys...** " Before I could finish my sentence, I see a squirrel tail drag a fox tail and another person to behind a tree. Well...if they are going to do that then it should be alright for me to sleep at the hill for a bit. There's no harm in doing so since they want to talk about something in private. Lying my body on the hill, I felt a gentle breeze strike my face as I felt the cold soil on my back. The conversation that Makoto, Chikacho and Marcus are having right now sounds like distant voice right now as I closed my eyes.

As I did so...I began to feel reality slowly disappear from me as the grass was the only thing that told me that I was still in real life. Even then that slowly disappeared from my thoughts as I finally drifted away to a slumber that I never want to end. My eyes feels so heavy...my body is so light...the wind drifts at my body and the earth calms my nerves at this very moment. All of the thoughts that I have collected in my head are slowly accumulating and sorting themselves out...leaving me to finally think of what I want to think of, what I want to envision in front of me.

* * *

For a few minutes, I didn't have anything in particular in mind. I just drifted around in my sleep, wondering what I should do at this very moment. Should I use this time to finally find some peace within me? Then again, what is peace for me? Is it what I am experiencing right now, No violence...except for the occasional arena fight, away from the harsh reality of everything? For some reason...that doesn't sound so appealing to me.

So what should I really be doing now that I am asleep...that sure is a strange question one can ask themselves when they are already in the middle of a nice long slumber. " **Maybe you should use this time to reflect on what has happened in your life so far?** " A voice echoed as my eyes opened for me to see Amy once more, minding her own business as she floated around the shadows. " **Here to disturb me again Amy?** " I asked as Amy merely giggled.

" **No such intention this time Sora Minakaze, I am just here to offer some advice that will be helpful for you.** " Amy told me as I scratched my head. Reflect on what has happened in my life...wait a minute. " **You mean like one of those exposition dumps I** **saw on telenoveles** **these days?** " I questioned as Amy couldn't help but giggle some more. " **Well...that is one of them ain't it?** " She replied as I couldn't help but hold my head at the ridiculous of such a thing.

" **Yeah...Why don't I just say out my entire life's story to the fucking emptiness of the abyss...that doesn't sound weird at all.** " I said as Amy looked at me with some interest. " **Are you learning sarcasm Sora?** " Amy said as I couldn't help but scratch my head at that. Sarcasm...isn't that what Makoto uses sometimes without me realizing? " **Maybe...I still don't really know what constitutes sarcasm anymore so I just don't give much of a fuck.** " I answered, swearing a bit too casually I think.

" **You should still consider reflecting on your life so far...when you do so, you will learn more about yourself.** " Amy suggested before she vanished from my eyes, leave me such a crazy suggestion along with some vague words will you. Like actually reflecting on my past will...wait what. All I did was just close my eyes for a second...Why am I in a place that looks like a military... No... Not this place again. Why of all of the places that I decided to think off...it had to be this place!

" **SORA! GET YOUR ASS OFF THE BED AND HEAD TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS NOW!** " A voice bellowed as I quickly got off the bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Somehow...I was my 14 year old self, wearing black military gear that had some armor plating on it. Brushing my hair to the side, I noticed that my right eye was heavily bandaged shut as I turned to behind my back to see the insignia of the lotus flower engraved on my back. NO! I am back here again!

" **SORA! WHERE ARE YOU!? GET OVER HERE NOW!** " the voice shouted once again as I decided to go to where the voice echoed. Opening the door reluctantly, I saw the familiar halls that I have walked once before. The same halls that I stared for what felt like eternity that I started walking once again. This is just too much...this is a dream...I know it's a dream...so why am I even following this voice?

* * *

Exiting out of the door, I finally felt a light of sunshine hit my eyes, forcing me to cover my other eye due to the irritation it caused. As I did so, I saw people assembling in lines as the voice from before walked to me and made me look at him straight. " **What the hell were you doing oversleeping!?** " The voice boomed as the voice belonged to the trainer that I was with at the time. " **I apologize sir, that won't happen again.** " The moment my mouth moved, I realized that I had no control over what I was going to say. What I wanted to say was something completely different but I couldn't in the end.

" **THEN GET YOUR ASS ON THE GROUND AND GIVE ME 100 PUSHUPS WITHOUT STOPPING NOW!** " The Trainer yelled as I immediately got to the ground and started doing those 100 non-stop pushups he asked me to do. My body was well conditioned for this kind of abuse in general as I finished my 100 pushups with ease. Getting up once more, I looked at the trainer in the eyes as he soon pointed me to a line to go and I went.

What do I exactly call what I am experiencing right now? Do I call it a very realistic dream? If it was realistic, I would be able to move my body on my own will and say what I want to say right now but I can't. It's not a dream clearly because it feels way too vivid in general. So could I call this limbo? Yeah...Limbo sounds correct to me. " **O-Onee-san...Come over here.** " the moment I heard that voice, I couldn't help but feel greatly surprised inside as my head turned around to the voice of a little girl calling out for me.

The little girl is actually a dog beastkin, a small one if I may add. Her brown hair matched her brown tail and ears as she was trying to not get caught by the Trainer. Now that I think back...I should have corrected her about calling me her Onee-san...as I found out later on that it's actually meant for big sisters. " **Alright Alright Little sis, don't rush me.** " I said as I went behind Little sis. Oh Little sister...how long has it been since I have given a girl such a nickname...It's been at least 3 whole years.

" **Why did you take so long Onee-san?** " Little sis asked as I wanted to reply to her, but somebody beat me to the punch. " **OI! NO TALKING ON YOUR SIDE SAEKO!** " Trainer shouted as Little sis or Saeko immediately froze up like a statue and stood still just like everyone else. Looking back at it all...Saeko and I were really close to each other yet we didn't try to show it to each other in the end to avoid getting our asses kicked.

" **RIGHT! TODAY WE WILL BEGIN EXERCISES! I EXPECT YOU ALL TO DO YOUR BEST OUT THERE! GOT IT!** " Everyone just gave a resounding stomp on the ground before bellowing out their voices, " **SIR YES SIR!** " as they did so, we soon found ourselves walking forward, following the trainer as Saeko made sure she stayed close to me while making sure we didn't break formation.

" **W-What do you think today's training going to be?** " Saeko asked me out of curiosity as I looked forward while thinking about it. " **Maybe...More running?** " I suggested as Saeko couldn't help but still feel a bit uncertain. " **I hope so...I don't want to fight anybody...** " She muttered as she pulled out a small dagger that was almost like a short sword for such a little girl like her. Her hands shook a little bit as I held her hand gently, " **It's alright Saeko...let's just wait and see...** " I said, trying to reassure her as I sheathed her dagger for her.

As I did so, I notice the lines of people slowly drop around me. " **Hey Saeko...Saeko?** " the moment I turn around, she was gone. Suddenly, without warning, everyone around me vanished as I regained control over my own actions again without knowing. Before I could say a single word, the moment I took a step forward, I felt snow at the top of my feet. Snow?! Wait...there wasn't any snow be...Oh no... No no no...Why...WHY AM I PICTURING THIS PLACE!

* * *

Why...Why!? It was all going to be alright! I was just walking here and minding my own business going to experience another memory of my past. SO WHY DID IT SUDDENLY JUST STOP!? THIS IS NOT MAKING SENSE AND I AM IN CONTROL OF MY OWN HEAD! " **Control? HAH! You have no control.** " The moment I heard that voice, my body immediately felt a chill crawl upwards as I looked around.

" **What do you think is control hmmm!? Being able to stop everything with your own hands!** " the voice mocked as I felt my blood boil inside. That voice...the voice that started it all for me. No matter what it did for me...I cannot stand hearing that voice anymore! " **COME ON OUT! STOP HIDING IN THE SHADOWS LIKE THE GOD DAMN COWARD YOU ARE!** " I yelled out as I continued to look around, trying to find the source of the voice as he could only chuckle mockingly. Come on, Just show up already! You're in my head so I know that this is part of a dream so show your face already!

" **Why should I? There's no need for me to reveal my face to such failure as yourself.** " The voice mocked as I can't believe it, I was actually getting dissed in my own head... Damn! DAMN DAMN DAMN! What the hell is going on!? " **HAHAHA! LOOK AT YOURSELF RIGHT NOW...WHAT A PATHETIC HUMAN BEING YOU ARE.** " The voice mocked as I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread crawl up my back like a cold sweat.

I don't understand what is going on right now?! This voice that I know is in my head is refusing to show it's face to me...Isn't this supposed to be a dream!? Isn't what I am supposed to think supposed to happen!? " **HAH! A DREAM!? EVER HEARD OF A NIGHTMARE MR MINAKAZE!** " The voice taunted as the person finally revealled themself to me, their purple glowing eyes a clear indication to who he was.

" **Why are you so after me Mr Minakaze? Aren't you supposed to be trying to live a normal life?** " The bastard I called boss before said as I could only look at him with so much hate filling within me. " **Well...That's the same I can ask you, Why didn't you disappear when I destroyed that base 2 whole years ago huh?...** " I said as the bastard could only hold the rim of his sunglasses and chuckle lightly. Even in my fucking head he's such a douche! Why did I have this strong imagination right now!

" **Why...Why after all these years...Why do you do this now!?** " I demanded as the bastard merely chuckled. " **Why? Why are you asking a figment of your imagination such questions? Isn't that what is usually reserved for the real thing?** " The bastard mocked as he paced himself left and right. He's right though...Asking what is clearly an apparation of the person I hate the most right now won't quell my rage, I need to stop thinking about him and focus on what I was dreaming in the first place.

" **Trying to dream? Are you that fickle that you want to escape from it all?** " The bastard taunted as I felt the world distort around me once more. " **Are you really that desperate to try and end it all? End what you started yourself and suffered for?** " The bastard continued as I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to hear what he was going to say any more. I just wanted to get away from this guy and focus on reflecting back on my life right now. I decided that in order to do so, I walked forward on the beaten path set right for me.

" **Reflect on your life? You mean reflect on the fact that you spent two whole years doing nothing but wasting your life?** " The bastard taunted as I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to listen to this bastard speak anymore. " **Trying to ignore me by not saying a single word? Oh how amusing is your attempts to keep my voice from burrowing itself on your head.** " He continued... I just want him to stop...Just stop talking...Stop burrowing your words into my head!

It was then that I heard a meek voice that was whimpering in pain., instantly diverting my attention from the voices of the man that I hate to the voice that was just with me a moment ago. Opening my eyes, I see a sea of red snow, bodies piled high on top of each other like a tower as panic rose from my eyes. " **Help...Me.** " The voice cried out in desperation as I tried to look around for anything I could use as a weapon but to my misfortune, nothing was available.

When I need a weapon the most, I get left out in the dark and have to resort to hand to hand combat. Running forward, I tried to focus on what is going on as I felt my heart beat on my chest hard. I didn't want to let panic dictate my actions but the more bodies i saw, the more I felt the urge to start running. " **HELP...ME.** " If that wasn't good enough, I heard another voice cry out for me as well as the voice from before. There's two people now! Why the hell am I hearing two...

" **HELP ME...** " yet another female voice cried out. Oh god...why there are three voices now...WHY ARE THERE THREE PEOPLE NOW!? THREE WO...MEN...That was enough to trigger something within me to start running. My feet wouldn't stop as bodies flew right past my eyes, the crimson color of red kept trying to pulling me to the bodies in the first place. My eyes searching for the shiny steel of a sword on the ground to no avail as soon, something began to appear from my eye view.

* * *

At first, it was a simple view of what looked like a red sky with dark black clouds looming over it. As I continue to run on the bloody path that was in front of me, the scenery became more in view with me as one thing became apparent, Red was dominating the scene. From the red ground that the multiple dead bodies laid on, to the the red leaves that were withering away from the dead black trees they once clung to.

The scene was slowly painting itself right in front of me, a scene that I was all to familiar with and refused with a passion. The flames that slowly crept it's way to the scenery to create what resembled a ring of fire. This was all in my head...this should end...yet it doesn't want to end. " **HELP ME.** " The voice cried out, this time sharply as I finally located the person who the voice belonged to. It wasn't just one person as I had heard but three people.

The first one was immediately obvious as to who it was with her distinct tail that was slender in shape, matching her brown hair. It was Saeko and she was sprawled on the ground in pain, whimpering heavily as a dagger was right on her chest...the same dagger that I hold closely to me to this day. The other two figures that were next to her became more prominent the closer I got to the heat of action.

The first figure was a woman with pink hair, her white cardigan with her white dress made her look like the snow itself as she wore white boots that matched. Despite this, her actual skin was that of a charred corpse, as she looked near inrecognizable as Ash covered the majority of her face, cracking the skin underneath. If it wasn't for the pink hair and the goggles that dangled on her neck, I wouldn't have recognized her at all.

The final figure was standing in front of Saeko and the other girl was yet another woman in my life... Why do women always have to fall when they are close to me?...Just why. And this one was a squirrel beastkin. One couldn't tell that she was a squirrel beastkin because she lacked the iconic tail that her kind had. What gave her race away was the lone two ears of a squirrel as she was weakly holding onto her mighty greatshield, bleeding profusely from the lost of her left leg, a portion of her lower torso as well as a major artery.

" **LOOK AT THIS...The sad sight of the three people that you truly care for...dead and crying out for help.** " The bastard called out right behind me, making me turn around to face him as he walked forward. " **Don't you ever wonder why you are so weak? Why you can't ever hope to become strong?** " The bastard mocked as his words cut straight through my heart, seeding doubt within me as he turned around to face me.

" **You can't say it can you? Even after your proclamation for strength!** " He continued as I didn't dare to face him, not only scared of the fact he may turned my words against me, but also at the fear of the unknown. " **Do you even know what strength is!? CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE THAT STRENGTH!?** " he shouted and berated as I felt my body shake greatly. No...he's lying...He's lying! I refused to stand by and watch all of this happen anymore as I soon sprinted off to try and reach the girls as I yelled out from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

" **SAEKO! REIKO!...NEE-SAN!** "

* * *

My cries reached out for them as they slowly turned their heads towards my direction. Just before I could reach them, I felt somebody bump into me and shoving me to the ground. As I turned around, I saw a figure that had no face. He didn't had clothes on as he was just a black and red mass that immediately placed me on high alert. Parting away from him as quickly as possible, the man...thing...didn't want to move. If he won't move...then I will just have to take him down myself!

I moved forward, keeping my hands close to me as I had no weapon to use. Looking at my opponent, he was a katana user, keeping his sword close to him by sheathing it, hinting he's in a iaido stance. I need to make sure that I don't expose too much of my body to him as I decided to end this as fast as possible. Taking a step forward, I went for a punch that was aimed for his sword arm, hopeful that it was enough to push it away.

Unfortunate for me, he was quick to react to my attack as he deflected my attack with the hilt of his sword. As he did so, he tried to go right past me. I stopped him right at his path the moment I realized he was heading for Reiko, Saeko and Nee-san's direction, grabbing him by the shoulder and giving him a taste of my knee right at his gut. He must have not liked that as he tried to retaliate against me with a slam to the chest with the katana hilt.

I managed to parry away that attack to lower the amount of damage it could have caused but it was enough to force me off a bit. As soon as I stopped, I immediately leapt forward to deliver a punch right for his face. As I did so, he moved around my attack and smacked my head. As he did so, I felt my vision distort around me as something felt wrong. No longer was the scenery red ground and snow, it was instead a massive black and red arena, seated in the black seats were more red bodies as the three girls were now right at the very edge of the arena.

Once again, the thing tried to go for the girls, Once again I stood in his way. As I did so, I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind. " **WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US!** " The person screamed as I instinctively punched both the black mass and what was holding me back right at the gut, before performing a double palm to force more distance from the katana wielding man. As I turned around to face the person who was behind me, I felt a fist slam right into my face, continuing to distort the environment around me.

Slowly color was returning to my eyes as what was black slowly became a much more clear shade of dirty white and the people were wearing clothes. Looking back at who punched me, it was to my surprise Nee-san. " **You haven't changed at all Little Bro...You still look like you're in so much pain... Didn't I tell you to become strong for everyone including yourself?** " She said as I felt a sense of guilt cling into me. " **Are you still trying to do everything by yourself?! WHY SORA!? I THOUGHT THAT WE UNDERSTOOD EACH OTHER!?** " In an instant, Nee-san was taken over by Reiko as she gripped my shirt tightly, spreading the guilt I had felt at that moment even more.

" **Lo...Ut...** " a pair of voices shouted. It sounded distorted and unreal as I turned to where the sound of the voice came from. It was then I came face to face with the katana user closing up to me and pointing his palm right at my chest. Without warning, I felt a huge blast right at my chest that sent me flying right for the wall, smacking my head on the wall and sliding down slowly. My head slowly spun around in a heavy daze.

As I laid on the ground, my back and head supported on the wall, another girl slowly went to me. The knife embedded on her chest was a clear indication of who it was as she walked to me. " **Onee-san...Don't...forget about us...and your...self.** " She said as I felt the color around the world enter into my eyes once more. Soon sounds enter into my ear once more, the sounds of outrage and jeers from what felt like an audience. The vivid red imagery I saw that were seated on their chairs were now various people.

* * *

In front of me was two individuals, one of which was a blonde haired man holding a katana on his left arm. His blue kimono hinted a sense of royalty and formality as he reached for the glasses inside his kimono. The other person was right in front of me, shaking my shoulders greatly with ferocity. " **HEY! ARE YOU AWAKE!** " the person shouted as she was face to face with me, looking into my eyes with such a fierce look that I swore she was trying to murder me.

I ignored her for several seconds, wondering what was actually happening. My head was just too distorted to figure out what was going on, why was it happening, where I was...and most important of all. How did this all happen from me just trying to get some sleep and dream a little bit about my own past. Before I could answer any of these questions, something or somebody will be most displeased with what I had just done, where it might be the teachers or the students, I know one thing.

* * *

 **I am in so much trouble right now...and I don't even know what I did.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! How are you all doing!? I will keep the author's note here short and simple because I have noticed that I have been writing them a bit too long lately. I will still be posting at least twice a month but just know that the dates will be a bit iffy. I will always ensure that they get released in the first 2 and then the last 2 weeks of every month. So if you all wish to read my story, then keep your eyes peeled there.**

 **Anywho, WHAT IS NEXT FOR OUR UNFORTUNATE HERO! WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE WILL BE FINDING HIS WAY! AND WHERE IS MAKOTO, MARCUS AND CHIKACHO IN ALL OF THIS!? Find out On the next chapter of BLACK Rebellion!**


	18. BLACK 17: The Black Ride

(P.S A NEW BLACK! A new day! A new chapter! And a new character!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 17

A bus...that is the first scene that we come to see as it drove by the dirt road. Transportation in this world had evolved to the point of airships but it's good to know that such vehicles exist as it's ars magus tires floated off the ground as if they were hovering. Inside this bus was a small number of students. Each of them had their own reasons for being in there and it wasn't for the purpose of a school trip. It was more of the matter of witnessing a match between two students outside of school grounds.

The conversation that was happening inside the bus was all over the place, containing mixed feelings of excitement and fear. " **Man...I can't wait to see what happens.** " Allison spoke, containing these mixed emotions as she was seated next to Noel who only played with her fingers in nervousness. " **But don't you think it's strange that the fight is to take place outside the city? Why do that at all?** " Noel asked as Tsubaki turned her head and looked at Noel.

" **Well...that I can only wonder...other than figure that it might involve** **a large scale battle of sorts.** " Tsubaki said as Cajun beside her nodded her head. " **It would also involve the two people that are right beside us right now.** " Cajun hinted as both Vixen Aria and Bartholomew E Bullsworth were in their very bus right now. " **How do you even know if it will involve us, for what matter, we might just be spectators from the second year that's all.** "

As Vix brought up that good point, Mai and Shiori who were seated right behind them looked at her with curiosity. " **I doubt that they would just pick two second years if that was the case.** " Mai said, voicing out some of her doubts as Shiori nodded her head. " **For once...I will agree with Cajun's suggestion...as much as it makes me feel slightly sick.** " Shiori said, hugging Mai's hand as she did which made Cajun as red as Tsubaki's red hair.

Before she could retaliate in her scarlet anger however, Bart calmly raised his hand. " **I believe there is no need to get too hasty here now...we should just enjoy this nice peaceful bus ride.** " Bart said as everyone looked at him and sighed. " **He's right you guys...we should just stop trying to figure things out and see what is going to happen once we arrive there.** " Allison said, trying to not only act as the source of logic, but also to calm everyone down.

" **At least we can thank him for making this possible...** " Allison continued as she pointed to a couple of people who were at the back of the bus. They were doing their own thing as did their best to hide their playing cards behind their hands without letting each other see them. " **You guys ready?** " Makoto asked as she held her hand tightly. Marcus nodded his head slowly, keeping his tail under control to make sure it didn't betray him while Chikacho used her spider beastkin traits to her advantage and had attached herself to the ceiling of the bus.

" **My hand is good. What about you Marcus?** " Chikacho asked as Marcus nodded his head. Keeping quiet as he wanted to focus what was going to happen. " **Alright...SHOW!** " The moment Makoto yelled, she slammed her hand down to reveal what she had. " **17! BEAT THIS!** " Makoto felt confident in her hand which made Chikacho reveal her hand. " **I have a 19.** " Chikacho said calmly while Marcus placed his hand on the ground flustered. " **20 for me!** " Marcus said.

Makoto felt a sense of dread land on her head as she slumped on her seat. " **OH GOD DAMMIT!** **I SHOULD HAVE DRAWN THAT CARD** **!** " She swore as she clenched her free hand in frustration, thinking that she could have won that round. " **Are you up for another round?** " Chikacho questioned as she looked comfortable above the ceiling, making sure nobody especially the men in the bus from trying to look up her skirt. " **I don't mind another round.** " Marcus said with modesty as he began to collect the cards to shuffle them once more.

" **Geez...I hope that this trip is worth it.** " Makoto whined a little as she turned to the person next to her. He was just staring at the window this entire trip, not even trying to join them for a game of cards. " **Hey Sora...Don't just stare into space without saying a word. It's just plain creepy.** " Makoto said as she touched him gently. He didn't seem to respond to that as his left eye continued to stare into the scenery. She decided a little more persuasive force was required so she began to reel her tail in and swung for the stars as Sora felt a furry bush slam into his face.

" **GAH! FURRY BEAST!** " Sora reacted as he began to strangle Makoto's poor tail as she began to squirm in pain. " **OH GOD SORA STOP! MY TAIL!** " Makoto immediately yipped as Sora immediately realized what had just happened as he immediately cleared his throat and looked at the so called furry beast closely on his grasp, blushing just enough that it's barely visible as he released Makoto's tail.

" **Sorry about that...I was just...zoning out that's all.** " Sora said softly as he didn't even look at her in the eyes, the embarrassment seeping into his bones in the process. He has never made a blunder this great so he couldn't help but look at the ground, which didn't stop Makoto from making him look at her in the eyes. " **Hehehe. You must like seeing the outside huh.** " Makoto said as Sora slowly nodded his head, Makoto's hands releasing from his face as he looked back outside. " **I have seen a lot of the outside...there's still a lot more places I haven't been to yet but for now, I am not focused on traveling.** "

Makoto couldn't help but become intruiged by the words Sora had said as she looked at the view that Sora was mesmerized with. " **Huh...You know...You should tell me more about your adventures. I would like to hear more about what the world looks like.** " Makoto said, making Sora the intrigued one now. Before he could say anything else, he released a large yawn as he simply nodded his head. " **That's a deal...once I start to get some sleep.** " Sora said as he began to shift his head around the semi-comfortable seat.

Makoto couldn't help but sigh a little as she curled her tail to Sora's head. " **Come on, you can use my tail.** " Makoto said as Sora looked at the tail with curiosity. " **You sure you want me to use your tail? I might drool on it by accident.** " Sora asked as Makoto simply placed her tail right behind Sora's head. " **Drool on it. And I will make sure you see the broad side of the moon. Got it.** " Makoto threatened with a smile on her face as Sora slowly nodded his head, finally resting his head on the tail.

As Sora made himself comfortable on the tail, Makoto turned around to see Marcus and Chikacho staring at her. " **What? Is it weird that I am offering my tail for a friend to sleep on?** " Makoto questioned as Marcus immediately shook his head. " **No No! It's not that! It's actually nice to see Nii-san trying to get some rest...unlike what happened a few days ago.** " Marcus remembered as Makoto couldn't help but remember that day as well. " **Marcus...you just had to bring up that day.** " Chikacho said a bit sternly as he looked at her with a bit of shame present on his face.

" **Yeah...if it wasn't for that day, we wouldn't be in this bus right now riding to some unknown destination.** " Makoto said as the three of them began to remember that day they ran into the scene of arena, desperate due to not paying attention to the time of the clock. They were looking for Sora before but couldn't find him in the end so Chikacho had sent to some of her clones to find the person in question. As they had arrive to the arena, the scenes that unfolded in front of them was shocking in general.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS AGO...**

 **MAKOTO POV...**

* * *

Oh boy Oh boy...where do I even start with that day. Should I even think about what happened before? Nah... Marcus and Chikacho probably have thought of that but stuff that was kinda obvious doesn't really need illiterate. Besides I have the weirdest nagging feeling on me that someone is watching me right now...oh well, now where was I? Right, Me, Marcus and Chikacho had just made it into the arena and were rushing for the location that the class was at.

" **HOW MUCH FARTHER!?** " I hear Marcus shout as Chikacho and I were in the front, Marcus trying to keep up with us from the back. It wasn't by much but still he was right at the back. " **WE SHOULD BE REACHING THERE SOON! STARTING THINKING OF REASONS WHY WE ARE LATE!** " I shouted back, desperate to come up with an alibi that is not only rock solid, but makes so much logical sense that nobody will ever consider that we were just by the hill and lost track of time!

" **We were at a hill and lost track of time.** " THAT IS WHAT WE ARE NOT TRYING TO SAY CHIKACHO! WAY TO BE TOO STRAIGHT! " **Maybe try something with more...lying in it.** " I suggested as she pushed her forehead with her thumb. " **We had lost our friend and we got lost trying to find him?** " Okay...a bit more of a convincing lie...BUT STILL CLOSE TO THE TRUTH! " **Maybe we can sneak into the class and hope the coach doesn't see us until the end?** " Marcus suggested.

My god...he may act like a wimp sometimes...but he's a genius! " **Marcus! You're a genius! Why think of an excuse when we can just hide!** " I agreed as Chikacho nodded her head to that suggestion as well. I then noticed him actually blushing a little bit as he looked to the left. Ooohhhhh~ I smell romance with these two! " **Right! Shall we go for Marcus's plan Chikacho?!** " I asked as Chikacho nodded her head, making Marcus turn even more red. This is becoming even more interesting to see now!

I then finally see a light shining through the door, " **Let's check that door! That might be the classroom!** " I noted as we ran to the door, making sure that we slow down to catch our breathes. " **Right...you guys ready?** " I asked as Marcus and Chikacho gave a thumbs up as they recovered from their running spree quite quickly. They must have done running a lot back in their mercenary days, because I am quite physically fit and it takes quite a bit for me to recover my stamina properly without breaking a sweat.

It was through our small break that we began to hear the sounds of what appeared to be a fight of sorts. " **A fight...looks like our cover story will work after all!** " I realized as Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads with that. " **Alright...let's take small footsteps and make sure that nobody is going to look at our direction.** " Chikacho said as we soon began to creep up to the arena. Our footsteps are small and shallow, as quiet as we can do so in our physical abilities as the sounds of the crowd muted our footsteps.

" **What could they be cheering about that warrants such a presence?** " Chikacho said as Marcus scratched his head. " **Maybe the two students who are fighting against each other are putting on a show for the crowd?** " Marcus suggested as I looked around the crowds. I noticed our bunch including Team Remix Heart which is a group that Me, Noel, Tsubaki, Mai and Cajun call ourselves and Shiori. My eyes then caught the sight of what appeared to be a man wearing the PE uniform of the academy with kanji written on his...wait...Taro-sempai!?

" **You guys...The third years are here too!** " I whispered as Marcus and Chikacho looked at the direction I was looking at before. " **Taro-sempai? What is he doing here though?** " Marcus said softly as soon, they began to scan the entire arena for what kind of people were watching the match. Maybe we should try to find some empty seats in the side of the arena that won't expose us? Or maybe even find a pillar where we can peep from.

" **Makoto...** " Marcus muttered. Not now Marcus, can you see I am trying to think right now. " **Makoto you might want to turn your head around now.** " Marcus insisted more. Geez, fine. I will...entertain...your request...Oh boy. " **My My what do we have three? Three late students who are trying to hide amongst the crowd?** " A brown haired man said as his rather suave looking outfit felt rather unbefitting for the school uniform, with his fancy vest and tie and all.

" **OH HEY...Ayane! How are you doing!** " I said as I looked at the brown haired boy, clearly messing up the name in my flustered attempt to try and lie. " **Well...first of all...The name's Akane Makoto. I know my name can sound feminine at times but please do try to remember it properly.** " Akane said as me, Marcus and Chikacho stood up, clearly busted so there was no point for us to keep crouching on the ground as if we were ninjas.

" **So...what are you three doing here? Did you guys went to the restroom?** " Akane said as that actually surprised me. Does he...actually think that we went to the restroom? Before even Marcus or Chikacho said a word, I immediately slapped their mouths shut while putting on my best smiling face. " **Why yes! We asked for permission and happened to meet in the restroom!** " I said as Akane placed his finger on his chin, thinking about what I had said as I lowered my hands away from Marcus and Chikacho's mouths.

" **Hmmm...But I find it strange that you went to the restroom for at least a solid 30 minutes and also not see you with Tsubaki and her friends.** " Akane said as a cold sweat broke out from my forehead. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that we went to the restroom...there's no way we can fake our way through that! " **W-Well...to be honest...I had a bad case of diarrhea.** " Marcus said as my eyes went to his as I cannot believe to say that.

" **And after that...I got lost so they had to try and find me...So I'm the reason why we are late.** " Marcus apologized as he lowered his head in an apologetic manner. Akane thought about it for a moment as he sighed, " **It's alright, this arena is big after all. I can understand why you would get lost especially if you're trying to find the class.** " Akane said. Holy shit...he actually believed what Marcus said. What did Marcus do to not only know the fact that this arena is huge. But also is quick enough to respond to the shit of an excuse I made up! Being a former mercenary actually has a lot of benefits that I am jealous they have.

" **Okay, just make sure you let the coach know why you three went missing for a whole 30 minutes of class. You know how much he doesn't like students who skip his classes in the end.** " Akane suggested as he walked back to his seat with Taro, sitting down and continuing to talk with each other. " **Oh my god Marcus you're a lifesaver.** " I said as I couldn't help but pat him in the back for his thinking.

" **Oh it's nothing...once you get used to thinking of a lie and rolling with it, it becomes rather natural for you. I also would genuinely get lost in this building if it wasn't for you two.** " Marcus explained as Chikacho shook her head, making me wonder if she's smiling underneath that scarf of hers. " **I would have told him of the truth...but I guess that is good enough for the time being.** " Chikacho said as I couldn't help but smile in the end. These two are sure different from what they show others.

We soon began to look for some seats...Not that I don't want to sit next to Tsubaki and Noel...But Taro and Akane sempai are right behind them and if Tsubaki opens her mouth about it, I get the feeling that the wrath of the student council will be the last thing I want to see in my life. " **Let's sit by the other side, theres less people there and we can blend in from the shadows..** " I whispered as Marcus and Chikacho nodded. I feel weird whispering and being this secretive in the first place as we walked to the other side to sit. Right...now we can see what's happening in the arena!

What I saw was some of the coolest shit ever! It was Allison against Jin, this is just awesome! " **Jin-Sempai vs Allison Gunn huh...this is interesting indeed.** " Chikacho said in interest as she examined what happened with her two eyes. Allison looks like she was grinning like mad, I mean, she looks like a mad woman with the way she was fighting, swinging her small body with that gigantic sword. I have to admit, watching her fight like this reminds me of Hunter...a lot actually.

" **THIS IS SIMPLY EXCITING!** " I hear Allison shout out. Man she really is enjoying herself out there. Jin-sempai himself doesn't look like he's having trouble at all, in fact, he's taking Allison's challenge rather seriously. " **I don't share the same sentiments as you do...but I believe the match will be coming to an end.** " Jin said with a calm voice as he forced her away with ice ars magus. I can feel it in my bones...we are going to experience the climax!

The ice ars magus pushed the both of them away from each other, Allison readying her blade by holding it by the side of her waist and Jin himself resheathing his blade and assuming an iaido stance. Their eyes locking against each other, sweat dripping off their foreheads, their itchy fingers ready to... " **Uhhh Makoto...You're kind of talking a bit too loudly.** " Marcus noted. Shit, I must be speaking to myself again...I must be getting way to excited for what is going to happen. There is absolutely nothing that can spoil this moment at all!

So come on! Show me the wait why is Jin on the ground right now? Why is Allison out of her fighting pose and looking more like she saw something dumb rather than the excited face she had before. And why is Sora right on Jin...wait...SORA!? "N-N-NII-SAN!?" Marcus said in shock as Marcus and Chikacho stared at the scene in the same amount of shock I had. Where did he come from...and why is he in the arena!

If that wasn't bad enough, Sora actually begin to attack Jin. Why is he doing this!? It makes no god damn sense for him to attack Jin right now! " **What's Sora doing!? he knows that he's in the middle of a match right!?** " I asked as both Marcus and Chikacho shook their heads. " **I don't know if he is aware what he's doing right now...but Mas...Sora is worrying me.** " Chikacho said in worry as I noticed Jin smack Sora in the chin. As he did this though, I saw a glimpse of Sora's eyes as they were actually shut...wait...shut...as in...He's sleeping...He's still sleeping right now!?

" **Y-Y-YOU GUYS... does mercenary training include how to sleep fight!?** " I brought out as Marcus and Chikacho looked at the sight as well, shaking their heads in disbelief. " **That's something they won't teach you in any mercenary group...That...I can confirm.** " Marcus said, watching the sight with the same amount of disbelief I had. Sora was even doing some of the most complex actions I have ever witnessed in my life.

From backflips to sidesteps, Sora was making moving around in such an erratic manner look not only cool but also practical...and he's fucking asleep for god's sake! " **Geez...he's showing off so much for a person's who is sleepwalking.** **I would be cheering at this point but the truth is he's in a match that he isn't supposed to be in and it's rather creepy...sleeping or otherwise. What should we do you guys. At the rate that this is going, we might have to stop Sora from literally beating Jin-sempai twice...and in his sleep!** " I questioned as Marcus and Chikacho looked at me.

* * *

Marcus: **I don't think we should be doing anything at all**

Me: **We shouldn't!?**

Chikacho: **That's right...it sounds counter intuitive but it's better than us going down there and embarrassing the fight even further**

Marcus: **And we will also have to deal with the Coach after this class and if we interfere with the fight he will simply just snap right at us.**

Me: **So we're literally going to abandon Sora to save our bacon!?**

Marcus: **In this case...it's not that we want to betray him...we kind of have no choice in this case because one he's sleeping and two...Jin-sempai**

* * *

Alas...that wasn't to be as Jin has to prove his worth as one of the strongest students in this fine academy of ours. Readying a stance, he blows Sora right into Allison, simultaneously smashing the both of them into the dome wall hard. " **Ouch...he ain't strong for nothing...** " I said as soon as I saw that as both Marcus and Chikacho remained silent, their eyes never really leaving Jin at all. " **So this is the power of the Academy...** " Chikacho said as Marcus nodded. " **That's true...we better be careful if we have to battle against him.** " Marcus added as I found their ability to observe quite creepy.

As the dust settled, Sora laid on the wall by his back, his head facing the sky as Allison was right in front of him. "I guess that's match?" I said a bit confused as Marcus and Chikacho merely continued to stare at Jin. As they stared at Jin, I looked at Sora as he slowly was waking up. " **HEY! ARE YOU AWAKE!** " Allison shouted as Sora slowly turned to look at her. Before he could even say a word, Allison raised her hand high in the air as Sora's face followed the hand.

" **ARE YOU AWAKE YOU IDIOT!** " Allison shouted, releasing the devastating slap onto Sora's cheek. The impact we heard from it felt like a freight train landing into a wall as Sora flew on the ground, sliding literally as he held his cheek in pain. " _ **O-Oww...**_ " Sora could only mutter as Allison walked to him and grabbed his collar. " **Just what in god's name are you doing interfering with the match!?** " Allison questioned as Sora could only look at her confused as hell.

" **W-What are you talking about exactly?** " Sora said in that same confusion. Tensions were high in the air as Marcus and Chikacho continued to stare right at Jin for some god damn reason. " **You know...the act that you pulled with fighting against Jin again!** " Allison shouted out as Sora held his ears, the confusion must be getting to him and he's just waking up. " **Huh? Fighting against Jin?** " he said confused as he looked right in front of his direction to see Jin Kisaragi looking at him right in the eyes.

" **Mr Minakaze...care to explain why you are late...and why you found it necessary to interfere with our match?** " Jin questioned as Sora continued to look like a deer with headlights. " **What on earth... are you guys talking about?** " Sora questioned as before Jin could respond, I begin to hear another pair of footsteps as everyone looked at the entrance of the arena once more. " **It's alright Jin-Sempai... It appears that Mr Minakaze had accidentally stumbled on the scene. I say we should forgive him for now.** " A voice said as a person finally appeared.

His blue eyes are what I consider an anomaly as his red orange hair clashed with them greatly. As if that wasn't enough, he seems to love the color red a lot because he wore a red version of the school uniform that resembled Jin's own the most. His bright red jacket had a red vest as well as dark red pants to boot. Brown shoes complete the rather red look as he looked at Sora right in the eyes and held his hand.

" **Let me help you up.** " he said softly as Sora looked at the hand with much confusion. He was trying to process everything the poor thing. " **T-Thanks...** " Sora said as he took the hand with some reluctance, the man helping him to stand up. " **You're welcome...you have some interesting moves.** " The man complimented as Sora could only look at him with confusion. In fact, that was Sora's default emotion for that moment as he scratched his head trying to process what was happening.

" **You know...I would like to see you in action more. We should fight some time.** " The man continued as Sora looked at him, trying to process the information. " **Oh. Sure.** " Was his response but the moment he said that, it must appear that reality and his senses were coming back because he looked at the red orange haired man with surprise and shock. " **Excellent, I will discuss with the coach about the details. I will see you on the field.** " as soon as he said that, he released his hand from Sora's and started to walk away.

" **H-Hey! What's going on? What's your name?** " Sora questioned as the man stopped in his tracks to look at Sora once more. With a small smile, he looked at Sora with interest in his eyes. " **The name's Maxwell...not that you have heard me. I will see you in a few days.** " the man only known as Maxwell said as he soon vanished into the shadows like a ghost. Everyone else stared at the entrance as Sora focused on that entrance like nobody else.

" **Hey Sora, are you there.** " Allison asked as Sora just continued to stare at that entrance, feeling uneasy most likely as all I can do is just watch from the sides and see how he was doing. Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other before looking at me. " **Makoto, Me and Chikacho are going to go and check on Nii-san, stay here and take care.** " Marcus said as they soon took off from their seats, leaving me all alone with the darkness to keep me company. I want to go down there myself but... I just don't know what can I say to him right now? He made such a big scene down there and I cannot help but feel conflicted.

* * *

 **Just why do you have to make my life difficult at times Sora...**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Makoto sighed a little as she realized that she was zoning out thinking about that day, ' _ **Man..whats with me and these long thoughts that I have these days.**_ ' Makoto thought as she turned around to see Sora sleeping soundly on her tail. Pulling himself closely to the tail, he nuzzled his head close to said tail for comfort and ease. ' _ **I have to admit... he looks rather cute sleeping like that.**_ ' Makoto thought as she looked forward to see Marcus and Chikacho discussing something amongst themselves in private. Deciding to be a busybody, Makoto looked outside for a bit as she focused on her ears.

" **We better be careful for what happens next. We don't know why that Maxwell guy challenged Nii-san like that.** " Marcus muttered as Chikacho pulled up her scarf to slightly reveal her face. " **I agree... I just hope Master is doing alright.** " Chikacho said out of worry as she pulled up her scarf once more to cover her face. As they said that, they couldn't help but look outside the window, curious as to how much longer this bus ride would last.

" **ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS...IN 30 MINUTES WE WILL ARRIVE AT OUR DESTINATION. PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THE LEFT TO SEE WHERE YOU WILL BE HEADING.** " An announcer said as everyone in the bus immediately became interested. Soon, the scenery that was around them before changed as they saw what appeared to be a sea. " **Oh? A sea? That's rather rare.** " Noel said with surprise as everyone continued to focus on the sea.

It was during this time that Sora slowly stirred awake, lightening his grasp on Makoto's tail. " _ **How are you doing Sora?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora nodded his head gently. He then saw a glimpse of the sea as his eyes soon laid on a place that made his eyes blink. He blinked twice, rubbing them to make sure he wasn't hallucinating anything as his vision cleared. What he saw made him gasp loud enough for Marcus and Chikacho to hear.

" **Oh Mas...Sora you're awake. Is something the matter?** " Chikacho asked as Sora pointed right at the sight that had his interest. "T-That place...it can't be." Marcus said with equal shock as Makoto looked at the two of them with such confusion. " **What's going on you g** **uys? See something that's cool?** " Makoto wondered as she decided to follow the finger that pointed to a certain direction. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice the shakiness of Sora's fingers as they continued to point in the direction of what appeared to be a town.

This town resembled the cities that used to reside by the ocean, a historical landmark as most would have called in the end. The old style buildings made out of brick and mortar remained as it had a wall that extended across the entire town itself. " **That looks so old...and ancient.** " Makoto muttered as she had expected them to respond to what she had said. Makoto didn't know what to just say about this as she stared at the sight as well. There was only one thing that Sora could say about this sight in general.

* * *

" _ **This brings back a lot of memories...huh...**_ "

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and the overall Progression of BLACK Rebellion so far. This chapter is quite an average length one for the way I write. The way I find it, writing is very relaxing for me because it helps me to ease my worries at times. I understand that people can be shy at times to reply about these stories or just don't really care about reviewing. I will never pressure you all to review my works because it's not only unethical, it also would feel rather forceful.**

 **Also, Maxwell belongs to Keyz05 who is know for his fanfiction stories called Irfran Chronicles. I won't allow any bias of his works to influence mine. I will make sure that Maxwell is writen well based on the character sheet on his fanfiction profile. That is the most I can do justice for in general.**

 **ANYWAYS! WHO IS THIS MAXWELL!? WHY DOES HE SEEK A BATTLE AGAINST SORA MINAKAZE!? WHY IS EVERYONE ELSE JOINING FOR THE RIDE! Who knows about all of this in general! Just enjoy the ride that is to come in the next chapter of BLACK Rebellion!**


	19. BLACK 18: An Error's Guide To War: No1

(PS A New BLACK! A new Chapter! A new way to see how far the rabbit hole goes! Ready to ride on?!)

BLACK 18

* * *

 **For every time he looked at the sight in front of him, he felt his head hurt**

 **For every time he saw what he saw, visions of the past came to him.**

 **For ever time that he even thinks about it, he feels reality slowly warp around him.**

 **Why does this happen? How does this happen? What did he do to deserve this?**

 **What should he say about the fact that he's thinking about all of this right now in his head as if he has gone crazy?**

* * *

" _ **Sora...are you there?**_ " A voice called out as his train of thought would not stop. Who was speaking to him right now in real time as he was daydreaming? Do they know that he is daydreaming? Is he actually daydreaming? He didn't even know anymore. " _ **Sora Minakaze...please respond.**_ " A voice echoed again as he didn't want to say a word. He just wanted to continue to think about what is going on in his life right now, not wasting time with the words of somebody else.

" _ **SORA! ARE YOU THERE!**_ " A voice followed by the sharp coursing pain of a slap to the back followed. His senses were at high alert, his body shivered greatly as he turned his head towards the direction he felt. " _ **Finally got your attention Sora! That took way longer than normal!**_ " Makoto said as she looked right into Sora's eyes as he was rubbing his eyes greatly. He wasn't rubbing them because he was tired, he was rubbing them because he wanted to confirm that he was experience real life.

" _ **I'm awake Makoto...thanks for getting my attention.**_ " Sora answered as he looked at Makoto with a tired expression in his eyes. Makoto couldn't help but worry a little bit. " _ **Wasn't the sleep you got in the bus enough? Or do you need more?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora shook his head gently. " _ **I have already got enough sleep from the bus.**_ _ **I guess I am just still trying to wake up I guess?**_ " Sora said as he let out a hard yawn.

As he did so, he looked at the field once more. The view that he was seeing was that of a city that was located by the seaside. The old unmaintained brick buildings as well as rubble from what appeared to be a former battle. Besides the destroyed buildings was the sea itself, giving off a mysterious feel as for it's existence. The sea shouldn't exist...it's near impossible for such a magnificent sight of nature to exist.

" **If you're wondering...that's not the sea. That's a man made lake.** " Coach said as Sora turned his head forward to see the Coach in the eyes. As he did so, he noticed that everyone else was just staring at him at that exact moment. He didn't feel nervous as other people would have. He just felt confused by the various eyes staring at him. " **Ummm...why is everyone staring at me?** " I questioned as Coach shook his head a little bit.

" **I guess that means you weren't paying attention to a single word I was saying huh...** " Coach said with disappointment in his voice as he sighed deeply. He hated people who were ignoring the instructions that he was giving. There were exceptions to this rule of course but they still annoyed him in general. " **Well Minakaze...want me to explain to you what I had just told everyone else we are going to do today?** " Coach asked as Sora nodded his head a little bit.

" **Right...please attention to what I am going to say again Mr Minakaze** **so I don't have to repeat myself for a third time.** " Coach said as everyone else had remained quiet because of that. " **Right, today we are here for a special kind of match as requested by Maxwell himself. The match in** **question is a common situation that all NOL squadrons will find themselves getting into, the retrieval and capture of multiple individuals of a group.** " Coach said as Maxwell nodded his head at that. " **I still have to thank you for honoring that request, I was worried that it wouldn't go through due to concerns that I was facing a 1** **st** **year.** " Maxwell said as Allison couldn't help but stare at him a little.

" **It's alright...the first years this year are rather impressive and I believe that the students I picked as well as the student you challenged represent that the best.** " Coach explained as Maxwell slowly nodded his head again, understanding those words. " **Anyways, where was I? Right. This used to be a town that helped people travelling between the hierarchical cities especially for Torifune. People would stay here to get a good night's rest but with the advent of aerial technology such places no longer were needed, and such make good locations for training new recruits in the art of hunting criminals.** "

As he said those words, Marcus and Chikacho looked into the town a little bit. " **Can you tell us more about this particular town? Besides the fact that people stayed here to prepare for the long trip to Torifune?** " Marcus asked as Coach placed his finger on his chin, " **Well...I remember that we couldn't use this place 2 years ago because of an apparent incident involving an NOL Squad against a mercenary group. Lost a good man to them that day... he was always an interesting one with the way he treated missions like they were hunts.** "

The moment Sora heard those particular set of words, an image began to appear in his head. A man with multiple grenade pouch straps at his chest holding the various grenades he used, as well as a grenade launcher to lob them and an automatic shotgun to finish everything. That was the mental image in his mind as he tried to focus on what the coach had to say, " **Besides that, this location is perfect for the match that I have in mind in general.** " Coach continued as everyone saw him place a ars magus seal down on the ground to manifest what appeared to be an image of the city for everyone to see.

" **I want everyone to pay attention to this layout, you all will be tested on your ability to remember the lay of the land as well as your ability to search out for your foes instead of being able to face them head to head. This match will be a test of your leadership as well as your ability to fight in small quarters.** " Coach explained as Sora immediately noticed the one sentence he said that made him feel uncomfortable. " **Wait...test of leadership?** " Sora questioned as Coach looked at him in the eyes.

" **You and Maxwell will be leading a team of at least 4 on a routine mission. The goal of the mission is to retrieve information being withheld by the enemy and use the information to go and retrieve an item for the NOL.** " Coach continued as Sora couldn't feel not worried at all. Being held responsibility for a team is something that never dawned on him at all. Usually all he had to do was fight and fight well.

" **I...Don't want to sound like I am complaining...but is it possible to do this alone?** " Sora asked as Coach looked at him a little bit intrigued at that question as he immediately shook his head. " **I cannot allow that, this has always been intended to be a mission for 4, a single person cannot hope to remember everything about a city on their own let alone find their targets as well.** " Coach said, speaking with experience as Sora could only sigh at that. He would have been fine on his own as he is used to being alone in these kinds of scenarios so it's nothing new for him.

Yet he didn't want to argue with the coach right now, if he has to lead a team...he better get himself properly whipped into shape...even if it's the city that one of his comrades died in. " **I see...can you tell us what is the mission exactly? And how are we going to determine the teams?** " Sora continued to question as the coach simply nodded his head, producing in his hands a small item that was barely visible.

" **All of your team members are required to keep this item close to their bodies at all times. This is the item that your team must retrieve from the enemy team to gain the coordinates for your objective.** " Coach explained as he produced 3 more of the same item. " **If you have 4 of these items, they will light up like this.** " With that explanation, Coach placed the one small item on it's own as the 4 pieces began to combine to form one uniformed piece.

" **This is the item that will lead you to the objective, all you have to do is match it to a location on the maps that will be given to you for this match. That location is different for both teams so you will need all 4 pieces of the enemy's in order to win.** " Coach finished as everyone nodded their heads at that. " **So the basis of this game is to test our ability to work not only work as a team but our stealth capabilities as well right?** " Chikacho questioned quickly as Coach noted that she was quick to pick up on the rules.

" **That's correct Chikacho...as you pieced together, stealth will be another key feature in this match. The team that can strike first will not only have the advantage, but they also have a better chance of getting the items from their opponents.** " Coach answered, leaving Sora even more worried as he couldn't help but internally bite on his lips. He knew that he could hide himself pretty well in general as well as Marcus and Chikacho. The question lies with...

" **OOHH OHH! If we can't hide for long enough, can we beat the shits out of each other!** " Makoto asked excitedly, making him sweat greatly at those words. Its the other people...the people who only had recieved basic stealth training that worried him. " **This just won't work at all...** " Sora couldn't help but mumble as he stretched his head wondering how on earth he was going to do this. " **Excuse me...I would like to make a proposition. A way to keep things interesting if you will.** " A voice raised as everyone turned to the direction of Maxwell.

" **Is there something you would like to raise Maxwell?** " Coach questioned as Maxwell couldn't help but keep a smile on his face. " **I would like to suggest raising Sora Minakaze's group to 5 members and for this match, have him sit out of the action.** " The moment Sora heard those words, dread struck his head like a solid hard rock. " **That...sounds like an interesting proposition. We know that Mr Minakaze is a strong fighter...but a good leader? That is the question indeed.** " Coach's eyes then went to Sora as he immediately felt like he was freezing up.

" **So...do you think you can handle leading from the sidelines Mr Minakaze?** " Coach asked as Sora felt a wave of nervousness as well as dread crawl up his back. " **I...I...Don't know if I am comfortable doing such a thing.** " Sora answered honestly as Coach continued to think about the words said to him. " **There will come a time where every student must come out of their comfort zone. I think it would be best for you to come out of that comfort zone and try leading a squad.** "

The moment Sora heard those words of confirmation hit his ear, he couldn't help but feel his knees drop to the ground when he was standing, his back hunched when they were straight, his eyes about to go red in pure concentration when they remained still. He was the epitome of being a straight faced man, " **...If that's the case, I accept those conditions that you have given me in full.** " Sora answered as his heart beated with the force of a car slowly accelerating itself to a crash.

" **That's good to hear. Right, please pick your teammates Mr Maxwell since you're Sora's senior.** " Coach said as Maxwell simply raised his finger and pointed to the people he wished on his side. " **Bartholowmew E Bullsworth, Vixen Aria and Jin Kisaragi.** " Maxwell said confidently as the people who were mention couldn't help but feel mildly surprised. " **So this is why you asked us to come huh.** " Vix noted as Maxwell simply nodded with a smile on his face, a gesture that slightly annoyed vix.

" **Not that I don't appreciate being in a fight... don't expect us to be all chummy alright.** " Vix said as she went to his side. Bart didn't complain as much as Vix did, simply shrugging his shoulders and accepting the fact that he was picked. Jin didn't even need to do a gesture as he walked to where Maxwell was and look at him straight in the eyes. " **Thank you for helping me Jin...You don't know how much this means...** " Before Maxwell could finish his sentence, Jin placed his hand on Maxwell's shoulder.

" **It's alright, let's just do our best.** " Jin finished as Maxwell only nodded as Maxwell's team was ready. As soon as they assembled, all eyes then went to Sora. " **Right...Sora, pick your four man squad now.** " Coach said as Sora now had the tough choice of picking his four man squad. He knew his immediate first two choices. " **Marcus and Chikacho.** " Sora said first as they both quietly walked towards him, standing side by side. He then placed his finger on his chin and stroked it a little bit. Looking at the various people who were left.

" **OOHH! OOHH! PICK ME! PICK ME!** " Makoto said excitedly as Sora couldn't but scratch his head at that. " **Makoto...Please?** " Sora said as she pumped her fist excitedly before heading to Sora's side. He still had to pick one last person because he was not going to fight this match. Looking at the various people he could choose from, his eyes finally landed on Allison, her brown eyes looking at him as she noticed. " **You want me on your team?** " Allison asked as Sora debated about it. He would like to say himself but unless he starts mastering the art of cloning, that was just a dream. " **You're my last pick Allison.** " Sora said as Allison simply headed for his direction.

As soon as the choices were made, Coach pulled out from his pocket what appeared to be a coin. " **As you all know, usually in two opposing groups, there has to be a base camp for either. We shall decide on which side you two will get through coin toss.** " Coach said as Maxwell and Sora nodded to that. " **When I say go, call out which side you think the coin would land on.** " The moment he said those words, Coach flung the coin into the air, spinning it multiple times as the both of them stared at the coin,

* * *

 **And the coin landed on the ground with a resonating sound...as they both called out their picks.**

* * *

" **GOD DAMN YOUR STUPID BAD LUCK SORA!** " Makoto whined as she was literally clawing at her face in frustration. No longer were they standing in the city streets, being instead what appeared to be a base camp of sorts outside the small coastal city, a tent pitched being the only hint of that. " **Well...I didn't know it was going to be heads. It always lands tail for me.** " Sora said eerily calm as he was looking at the various equipment bestowed upon to him by the coach which appeared to be a set of walkie talkies.

' _ **Walkie Talkies huh...it's been such a long time since I have seen one of these things.**_ ' Sora thought as he picked up one of them. Looking at the intricate nobs that still turned as smooth as they came out of the factory, it's been such a long time since he had to use of these things. " **I guess it's a good thing that we have something like this to communicate with you huh Nii-san.** " Marcus said as he stared at the walkie talkie along with his nii-san. " **I agree...though they seem more cumbersome than the ones we are used to.** " Chikacho said, picking up the device and inspecting it closely.

" **I am guessing the walkie talkies are for us to communicate? I just don't get why we don't just use communication ars magus?** " Allison question as she looked at the same item Chikacho was looking at. " **It's because Mas...Sora has an ars magus capability of 0. He cannot use Ars magus at all.** " Chikacho explained as Allison couldn't help but scratch her head a little. " **Then whats with him and his so called "Soul Drive Ars" then? That has to be ars magus right?** " Allison asked as Sora flinched a little at the question.

" **In a way...it can be seen as that, though not really in the end.** " Sora explained as he adjusted a walkie talkie's radio frequency. " **The Soul Drive Ars is more like a manifestation of one's soul rather than actual ars magus...or so that what it actually is.** " Sora continued as Makoto sighed greatly and looked at the walkie talkies. " **Huh...when you say it that way, it makes more sense than calling it an actual ars magus.** " Makoto concluded as her beastkin eyes located one of the items that was beyond the equipment and walkie talkies.

" **I think I see a key for something!** " Makoto exclaimed in shock as everyone looked at the key with intruige. " **That key...seems to resemble a motorcycle key, could it be for the bike outside?** " Allison suggested as outside the tent they were in, was a bike of sorts and beside it was a decrepit crate, a state of disrepair it was in. " **Well, only one way to find out.** " Makoto said as she managed to take the key from deep inside the given suppies and walked outside. Everyone followed as Makoto scratched her head heavily.

" **So...How do you start a bike?** " Makoto questioned as everyone sweatdropped at that. " **I think none of us are actually old enough to drive a bike...let alone know how it starts.** " Allison said sighing as Sora continued to stare at the bike. " **Toss me the key Makoto.** " Sora said as Makoto looked at him gently surprised. Tossing him the key, Sora mounted on the bike and inserted the key in what appeared to be a keyhole, turning it while revving the bike.

As soon as he did that specific motion of actions, a loud mechanical roar could be heard as smoke shot out from the exhaust pipes of what felt like an old bike. " **That sounds about right, it's running now.** " Sora said as Allison and Makoto looked at him, mouths wide open. " **H-How do you know...How to start a bike?** " Makoto said, clearly taken aback to what she had saw. " **I had to learn how to ride a bike when I was younger... something that I felt was needed at the time.** " Sora said a bit softly as Makoto immediately knew what that meant.

" **You...actually rode a bike without a license!?** " Allison said surprised and at the same time sounding judgemental at the same time. " **Yeah...so what if I did?** " Sora said as Allison sighed greatly. " **Damn...it would have been nice if you were able to fight...looks like the bike will be useless to us for this mission.** " Allison said as Marcus and Makoto couldn't help but laugh nervously while Chikacho simply continued to stare. " **Shall we open the box next to it? We might find even more loot that we can use!** " Makoto said to try and divert everyone's attention to something else as the tension she felt in the air was near suffocating.

" **That's a good idea...we should try and see what's inside the box anyways.** " Sora said, walking to the box as everyone soon began to surround the box, trying to find a lock of sorts. " **Now...where is this lock...** " Sora muttered as Makoto tapped her feet while the others watched. Soon, Sora stopped looking at the box and turned towards the others. " **Looks like this crate has no lock...anybody up for destroying it?** " Sora questioned as Makoto raised her fist eagerly.

" **LET ME!** " Makoto said with excitement as well as uneasiness as she began to pump her fists. " **LET ME SHOW YOU! THE FIST THAT BELONGS TO THE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!** " Makoto soon began to wind up her fists, impressing everyone as she pumped her feet left and right multiple times. " **SPECIAL MOVE! HYPER! FULL THROTLE!** " She yelled as she launched her winding fist like a rocket right for the crate.

* * *

 **Then...a thud was heard...along with the screech of somebody stepping on lego bricks.**

* * *

Makoto: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! FUCK! FUCK FUCK SHIT DAMN OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!**

Chikacho: **Interesting...it appears that somebody has decided to lace this box with a barrier ars magus.**

Makoto: **WHY!? JUST WHY** **DO THAT!?**

Marcus: **Maybe as a test to see if we can undo ars magus?**

Makoto: **BUT NONE OF US ARE UGH!**

* * *

Before she could even finish her sentence, Makoto collapsed pathetically to the ground, clutching her sore hand as she curled up to a fetal position. " **GUH! I wasted too much energy trying to punch that stupid crate...** " Makoto moaned as everyone merely sweated at the sight. " **Maybe you should have tried punching lighter next time...Makoto.** " Allison said as she crouched to Makoto's level and patted her back. Sora looked at the box again curious as to what was held inside as Marcus and Chikacho had an idea come up their head.

" **Oh Aniki! I think we can try using that against this box!"** Marcus said excitedly as Sora looked at him curiously. " **An idea? Sure, I am all ears.** " Sora said as Marcus looked at Chikacho as she nodded her head. Before Sora could hear their answer, he felt their hands grab his and place something on them, making him clasp them gently. This action surprised him enough to check and see what is it he was holding.

A pair of circular metal rings with a shade of yellow are the item he held, surprising him greatly as he stared at them. " **We held them for you all these years Sora...it's time we returned them back to you.** " Chikacho said as Sora stared at the rings briefly. The familiar texture of rough metal on his hands, the shape that took hours to forge, everything was coming back to him like a sharp memory as he spun the circles around his hands briefly.

" **The colour seems to have change for some reason...has it been oxidizing?** " Sora asked as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other, scratching their heads gently. " **We don't really know Nii-san...all I know is that they were white one day and suddenly yellow the next.** " Marcus said as Sora stared at the rings and spun them to his wrist. If he was right, it would just take a little bit of ars magus, regardless of what shape or form it is, for these items to take their true form.

* * *

' _**Come forth once more...Kizuna.**_ '

* * *

With that mere though, Sora began to activate his soul drive slightly, allowing just enough ars magus to begin changing the metallic rings. Soon, they began to break apart, revealing what appeared to be a jet black metal that slowly formed into the shape of cross tonfas with very large conical tips at the ends of each part of the cross. Everyone watched the scene with awe as Allison noticed what was happening and managed to let Makoto see the sight for herself.

' _ **What the hell is that?...**_ ' Makoto thought as she looked at the thing with intrigue. Suddenly, a rush of pain struck her head as she held it gently, a soft gentle pain that felt like a hand slapping her cheeks to get her attention. As soon as the tonfas fully formed, Sora clasped on the the straps to see how they fitted on his arms now. " _ **Damn...they have gotten a bit tighter...I must have been that small huh.**_ " Sora thought as here he was, wearing the same straps he wore as a 14 to 15 year old of war.

Moving his wrists despite the restraint such tonfas would give normal people, Sora looked at the box once more as he aimed with the tonfas. " _ **O-Oi Sora, don't be so hasty with that...**_ " before Allison could finish her sentence, Sora simply spun the tonfas with enough force as the back of the tonfas swung freely like a wheel. The sheer momentum of this simple move was enough to smash it to bits despite the ars magus surrounding it.

" **W-WHA!** " Allison could only muster up to say as the complete top of the box was taken off while leaving the rest of the box intact. " **Y-You got to be kidding me...right through the ars magus box?!** " Makoto said with surprise as Marcus simply gave a thumbs up. " **I guess it still works after all of these years huh.** " Marcus said as Sora merely nodded his head. " **To think a metal that has the potential to penetrate ars magus with enough force existed...** " Chikacho said as Sora shook his head. "It's not penetrating but more like dismantling I find...but whatever explanation works for you is fine by me."

Allison couldn't help but stare at the way Sora, Marcus and Chikacho were casually talking about something that they pulled out of nowhere and not bother even to let them know. " **H-Hey...do you think you can let us know what is with those tonfas. I have never seen anything like that before.** " Allison asked as she couldn't help but notice her hands shake a little bit as Makoto noticed as well. ' _ **Could it be...Ally has never seen such weaponry that does that before...?**_ ' Makoto though as Sora undid the wraps and held them in his hands.

" **These are Kizuna...The cross tonfa of bonds...damn that sounds kinda weird now I said that out loud.** " Sora said as he slowly concentrated the tonfas back to their normal circular shape once more. " **I made them a long time ago for personal use. I later entrusted them to Marcus and Chikacho for safekeeping.** " Sora said, Allison feeling that is as much of the story he was willing to give to her as Makoto couldn't help but stare at the tonfas.

" **Want to use them for a bit Makoto?** " Sora questioned as Makoto immediately looked at him, surprised and blushing a little bit. " **O-Oh no...I can't just use something that you just got back!** " Makoto said as Sora scratched his head a little bit. " **Then what about one of them?** " Sora asked as Makoto looked at him straight in the eyes as soon as she heard him say those words. " **Walk out...with half a tonfa set...that's basically asking me to tie my hands together you know.** " Makoto said as Sora sighed some more.

" **Maybe we can find something in the box that you and Allison can use. By the looks of it, you two are unarmed at the moment.** " Sora noted with his observations as he began to rummage through the box's contents. Soon, he managed to find some interesting items that the girls could use besides the other plethora items that were available to them. One of them being what appeared to be brass knuckles and the other just a plain sword handle.

" **I think you two can use these.** " Sora said as he tossed the items he found to the girls as they caught them. " **B-Brass knuckles...It's at least better than punching things with my bare fists...thanks Sora.** " Makoto said with some disappointment in her voice yet that didn't bother her in seeing the benefits of such items. Allison on the other hand looked at the plain sword handle with pure confusion in her eyes.

" **Why...WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME ESSENTIALLY A HANDLE WITHOUT THE BLADE!?** " Allison complained as she began to comedically shake the handle in a way that was not intended. So much so that a mysterious censor bar began to appear in her hand holding said item. " **Uhhh...Ally...You might want to stop swinging it like that.** " Makoto suggested as Allison merely turned around and swung it in front of Makoto's face. " **LIKE WHAT HUH!?** " The mere motion she was doing it was enough to make Makoto recoil as she had to retreat to the entrance of the tent to touch her crotch.

' _ **God dammit Ally...You're sensing sensations into my tingly bits...STOP IT!**_ ' Makoto tried to mentally say as Allison noticed this sudden gesture as she looked at her hand which was doing the motion and slowly stopped...before turning as red as a tomato. " **A-A-AH! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE STOP ME!?** " Allison said as Sora, Marcus and Chikacho looked at her with some confusion.

* * *

Sora: **Why should we stop you? I don't see anything wrong with it?**

Allison: **WHA!? Y-You can't be serious!?**

Marcus: **I don't get it...is there something wrong?**

Chikacho: **The gesture you are doing is that of frustration isn't it?**

Allison: **You two...I LOOKED LIKE I WAS MASTURBATING THE AIR!**

* * *

The moment both Marcus and Chikacho heard Allison saying those words, immediately their faces turned red as they clasped their hands on their face, steam literally exiting out of their faces from embarrassment, " **Y-YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD YOU KNOW!** " Immediately after saying that, Marcus's tail went in between his legs and hid his face as Chikacho pulled her scarf up so much that her entire face couldn't be seen. Sora couldn't help but look at the two of them in pure confusion as he scratched his head.

" **What's wrong you two? I am so confused right now. What is wrong with the way she's moving her hands?** " Sora asked as everyone looked at him with a look that said ' **Really?** ' " **Sometimes...I just wonder if you're either dense...or an idiot Sora.** " Chikacho said frankly as Sora could only become even more confused as he looked at Allison with a straight look. " **Look, that handle is a good catalyst if you can use manifestation ars magus. Can you use that kind of ars magus?** " Sora asked as Allison sighed greatly.

" **No...I don't.** " Allison said as Sora simply looked at her with some bluntness in his eyes. " **Well...that doesn't work too well. Good luck with that thing then.** " Sora said as he slowly stared to walk back into the tent. Allison could only look on in shock as Sora looked at Makoto who blushed greatly at him looking at the sight. " _ **Why are you leaning on the tent like that?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto immediately straightened herself, slapping herself in the face to snap out of her stupor.

" _ **I AM JUST WELL! UMMM...NERVOUS! YEAH NERVOUS THAT'S ALL!**_ " Makoto said in surprise as she rushed into the tent, leaving Sora to sigh a little as he soon walked back into the tent to begin finding out the details of the mission. Marcus and Chikacho looked at Allison as they merely shrugged their shoulders and walked into the tent. " **WHY!? WHY AM I BEING JUDGED LIKE THIS!** " Allison shouted as she walked into the tent.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

* * *

"Right...now that we have everything sorted out...we need to figure out how we are going to get into this city." Sora said a bit absently as he looked at the map fully concentrated. His senses were at full alert, trying to focus his mind into the piece of paper called a map but deep inside, his heart was somewhere else. He wasn't in this tent trying to lead his ragtag team of a squad into a mock mission, his heart was in the very ruins of a town where somebody important to him died.

A person who died to make sure he lived, now that he thought about it, two of the important women in his life protected his life with their own while one he failed to save. He thought he knew what was power but to be honest, he no longer knew what it truly meant anymore. Why do the people that he cares for have to die? Was he some sort of walking death magnet? Is what he is experiencing right now the calm before the storm? His head was confused and his heart was in strings.

Once more, the voices around him died. Everyone was mute for that brief moment as time slowed to a crawl once more. He stood up, slowly walking around the area as everyone seemed to be in slow motion. The wind breaking around him felt so real as if everything he felt is a dream. When will he wake up? That he doesn't know...but the pain he felt with every step was real, his heart beating on it's boney cage like bass on a stereo. His body strained with every step, old wounds ached as they were being made to move without permission.

Soon, he sat down once more, staring at the map as his eyes slowly saw the movements everyone made once more. His body no longer ached with pain but his heart still felt the same, his mind still felt the same, everything inside him felt the same. No matter what he did...what he tried to change, how he felt inside would never change. " **Sora...are you paying attention.** " A person said, the words being near inaudible in his ears as the pace they went was too slow.

Clasping his hands together, he began to ponder on the meaning of the words his sister said to him all these years ago. " **You** **just have to be strong for all of us...including yourself.** " Every time he thinks he knows what his sister meant by that sentence, it gets ripped apart in front of him as if to say the truth he came to was false, forcing him to search once more. It's very cruel when he thought about it

When he first thought it meant that he should sever his humanity in general and become something inhuman in general, a monster. That was proven wrong when people tried to be close with him, sacrificing their lives to save his. That was when he started to think that to be strong it meant holding whatever is close to you and protecting it with your very life. Again, proven wrong when despite his best efforts to protect everything around him...he fails.

Even when he was in the between, losing his memories and having a chance to live a normal life and die in peace...fate pulled him back to his search for strength. People keep saying that he was strong and that he should just try to take it easy, but he couldn't. He just couldn't at all. " **Hello...Sora...** " A voice echoed as he didn't bother to look around once more. He honestly was at a crossroads he felt he never had an answer for, no matter what direction he chose to take.

" **SORA!** " A voice boomed as soon, a hand was placed on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality as in front of him, Marcus and Chikacho were talking about plans they had in their minds while beside him was Allison, her face clearly impatient as Makoto was beside her, trying to calm her down by the looks of it. " **H-Hey Ally...I don't think...** " Before Makoto could finish her sentence, Allison merely lifted Sora off his seat and made him stand up. " **Were you paying attention to what was being discussed Sora?** " Allison asked as Sora looked at her before looking at the map.

" **You were talking about the ways we can get into the city and how there are two major paths that we can take. One by the seaside and the other on the dirt road.** " Sora said, making an educated guess from the map and lay of the land. Allison slowly released her grip from his shirt, staring him down with serious eyes. " **...Not a bad guess... but can you please listen to the discussion...you're the one who's going to make the call in the end.** " Allison said as Sora could only sigh a little as he turned his head towards the map once more and stared at it.

Makoto could see it in his eyes, his eyes slowly becoming bloodshot red from stress, his tired wary stance coming from most likely internal stress, his face, unexpressing and unmoving, Sora has been way too fatigued this whole week and nobody else seems to care about that. ' _ **It's just not fair for Sora**_ _ **these days**_ _ **...**_ ' Makoto thought as Sora began to formulate a plan in his head, a plan of attack, some sort of action...but he couldn't

He wasn't a leader, he never received classes on how to be a good leader, nor did he ever find the need to be such. All he knew is how to kill people as efficiently as possible but in his current reluctant state, he doesn't even know if he could do that anymore without losing his humanity in the process. Becoming smarter about everything, being aware about what is considered right and wrong, none of that mattered to him in this current predicament because he was not in that state of mind to think of stuff like this.

" **Just...split into two teams and head to the different entrances, that's the best way and you won't get surrounded.** " Sora said tiredly, rubbing his strained eyes as Allison sighed deeply. " **I guess we are going with the plan I had in mind...how are we going to divide us?** " Allison said, unable to hide her disappointment because of the fact that Sora seemed to not be here right now. Sora rubbed his forehead as he thought of the teams, " **Makoto and you will be one team while Marcus and Chikacho will be the other.** "

As Soon as Sora decided on the teams, everyone looked at each other and nodded. " **Right...we should get moving soon, I think the other team is ready and waiting for us in the city.** " Allison said, taking charge of the situation immediately. Sora could only sigh as he sat back on his seat, trying to rub on the temple of his head. " **You heard her...get going already.** " Sora said as Allison took it as a gesture and walked out, but everyone else remained inside and soon surrounded Sora.

" **What are you guys doing? I thought I said that you guys could head out now?** " Sora said, tired with a hint of frustration. " **...We're counting on you from here Nii-san. There are some things you can do from here that you can't do on the battlefield.** " Marcus said, Sora not bothering to look at him as he didn't show any shock. " **We're placing our hope on your ability to come up with a plan...a plan of your own Nii-san.** " Marcus said, turning his back and heading out.

" **I understand it must be difficult to be thrusted into the role of a leader all of the sudden Master...Sora...but being a leader doesn't mean you have to be born with it. All you need to be a leader is to be as bold as you can be.** " Chikacho said as she soon left the tent the same way Marcus did. Makoto was the last person left as she scratched her head greatly. " _ **You got one last thing to say to me Makoto?**_ " Sora said, looking at her straight in the eyes as Makoto fidgeted a little. She was still thinking about what she could say to him at this moment and for some reason...something came into her mind.

* * *

Makoto: _**Well...I just thought I would say...Be yourself**_

Sora: _**Be Myself? You mean like how I usually fight?**_

Makoto: _**No no...What I mean is don't try to follow the rules all the time**_

Sora: _**Huh? Follow the rules all the time?**_

Makoto: _**I have been your friend for a good while...and I can't help but notice how much you like to stick with the rules...to be honest, it tends to be quite ridiculous how you will try to stay as close to the rules as possible**_

Sora: _**What's wrong with that? Isn't that what rules are for?**_

Makoto: _**Yes they are...but you're now the leader...you get to make your own rules, get to decide how things go...that's just what I want to say and mean by being yourself... Make the rules for yourself and discard the rules that hold you back...just like how... like how you would back in your mercenary days.**_

* * *

Sora couldn't help but become mildly surprised at Makoto's choice of words as she turned around in a semi cheerful manner. " _ **I am not looking forward to what you come up for us...but whatever it is, I will follow it to the end...leader.**_ " Makoto said with a small chime at the leader part, walking away and leaving Sora to himself in the end. The silence of the tent began to surround him as he couldn't help but begin pondering on the words that were said to him in the end. Sitting there, Sora could only look into the map once more as he managed to muster up the words that was in his mind.

* * *

" _ **...**_ _ **That's...easier said than done...**_ "

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all have been enjoying your week lately? University has been a busy life for me but I have been adapting to it alright. What have you all been up to? I know you all normally don't review on my stories but it's alright, I accept that and I know there are people who are just as nervous about leaving reviews in my story. Don't worry about it, I am not going to judge you for anything, you are your own person in the end and I respect that.**

 **ANYWAYS! What will Sora do!? How is this match going to go!? Can Sora lead a team while staying in focus!? ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BLACK Rebellion!**


	20. BLACK 19: An Error's Guide To War: No2

(A New BLACK! And it's the continuation of what will be the first part of a decisive 2 parter that began with last chapter! SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY!)

 **Bold** = **English conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 19

A scene was set right in front of Sora Minakaze as he held his walkie talkie. Looking at the map that was laid in front of him, he began to set the the chibi like chips to their positions from where he figured they would be heading. " _ **One team will be heading to the east side of the city...the main entrance.**_ " Sora muttered as he moved the pieces there. " _ **The other team went for the west side of the city...a creak that used to be a river thus forming a secondary path.**_ " Moving the other pieces there.

Taking a deep breath to process what he was watching, he clicked on the walkie talkie to speak into it. " **...Team 1...status report?** " Sora said as silence was met for a brief moment before the familiar sound of static broke into his ear. " **Team 1 to Sora, Makoto here. Everything is alright, approaching the entrance.** " Makoto said as Sora nodded his head. " **Team 2 to Sora, we are approaching the creak, no enemy in sight.** " Chikacho called out as Sora had to respond to the information that he's receiving.

" **Alright Team 1, Team 2, Go ahead and enter your entrances...from there on it's your call.** " Sora said as Makoto and Chikacho nodded their heads, disconnecting their walkie talkies and looking at their respective partners. " **Right, shall we get going inside Allison?** " Makoto asked as Allison was still looking at her bizarre weapon. " **Me and this stupid looking...Yeah I'm ready!** " Allison said, stopping her complaints as she sheathed her bladeless handle.

Meanwhile without saying a word, Chikacho and Marcus were already in the city, walking through the once bustling city. " **To think I would be here again...** " Marcus said sadly as Chikacho looked at him out of curiosity. " **This location brings bad memories for you?** " Chikacho asked as Marcus nodded his head sadly.

" **I would rather avoid this place than be here now...but we got no choice here.** " Marcus answered as Chikacho didn't ask anymore questions, she didn't need to anyways because his face said many words. " **We should look to the left, there is an alleyway that we can take that won't lead us straight to the main road.** " Marcus said as Chikacho agreed with the idea and followed Marcus to where he had directed her.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Allison were standing face to face with what appeared to be an entrance of sorts. " **Damn...This place looks like it got bombed hard.** " Makoto said surprised as she examined what appeared to be a blasted off pavement. " **Yeah...no kidding, this looks more like a god damn battle zone rather than a former city.** " Allison noted as her nose caught the whiff of something foul. " **God...that smell of blood is just...** " It was too much for her to bear as she had to cover her nose to stop breathing in the stench.

Makoto herself didn't have the sharp smelling nose of Allison, but she did spot what appeared to be blood. ' _ **Damn...there's more to this place that what I had originally thought...**_ ' Makoto thought as she noticed a hole of the ground leading to what appeared to be a hole produced from someone being blown through. " **Maybe we can take this hole here? It looks like someone was blown through here so it should be big enough for us to fit through?** " Makoto said as Allison nodded as she checked the size of the hole.

" **Damn...this hole is huge...someone big got blown through here...In fact, How do you even know that this hole is made from a person rather than from something else?** " Allison said as Makoto couldn't help but scratch her head. " **I don't know...I just... know it I guess.** " Makoto said, instinct clearly kicking in for her as Allison scratched her head at the answer that she gave. Deciding to not ask anymore questions, Allison and Makoto began to squeeze their way through the hole.

As they did so, they found that the hole they had just crawled out of lead to more places than they thought. " **Damn...that's a church over there.** " Makoto said as she pointed her finger to what appeared to be a destroyed church building, a portion of the building having been blown off in the process.

" **Where did the NOL get this city? This looks more like the scene of a battle rather than a former city that I first thought.** " Allison thought out loudly as Makoto herself was scratching her head at that. " **I can agree with you on that, this city...there's more to it than what meets in the eye.** " Makoto agreed as she decided that the best place to head to was that church. " **We're better off heading to some place tall rather than stay on ground level. We may be able to also find out where are we in this city and check on the others and their progress.** " Makoto said as Allison liked the sounds of that and simply just followed her to where she was heading.

As they did so, Marcus began to mess with his walkie talkie. " **Team 2 to Nii-san, we are in the city right now, in the lower areas that lead to the artificial port.** " Marcus said as the walkie talkie cracked up once more. " **Nii-san to Team 2, That's good, Marking your location on the map right now.** " Sora said as they heard the sound of something being placed on a map. " **Sora...what's a plan of attack? I am sure that both teams are in the city, so we should decide how we are going to approach this location?** " Marcus asked as in the tent, Sora was scratching his head.

Where does he take them to? What plan of attack should he do right now? " **Maybe you should lead them straight to the centre? Have them meet and get ambushed?** " A voice echoed in Sora's head as Sora immediately shook his head greatly, holding his head in pain. " **Head to the port, try to find clues and supplies there and then do a whole circle around the town.** " Sora managed to say without sounding like he was in pain, breaking the communication in order for him to rest a chair, supporting his head as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other, wondering about the plan that was given to them.

" **Nii-san is really under pressure here...** " Marcus noted as Chikacho nodded her head. " **Mas...Sora's more of a fighter than a leader... He has never lead a group and in his current mental state he's in no shape to do so.** " Chikacho said as Marcus placed his finger on his chin. " **You mean how he's not sleeping and always tired nowadays?** " Marcus said as Chikacho shook her head. " **That..and more.** " Chikacho said as they began to walk to the port.

* * *

Marcus: **What do you mean by more? Is there something he isn't telling us?**

Chikacho: **...I listened to him at one point when he was awake and thought we were asleep.**

Marcus: **Oh! What did he say exactly?**

Chikacho: **...** **H** **e was mumbling greatly...stressed even. The thought of the Black Lotus weighs heavily on his mind**

Marcus: **So...he's spending nights planning against the Black Lotus when they arrive and attack us?**

Chikacho: **T** **hat's not all...I hear him...saying out the names of Shen and Monika...as well as apologizing for something greatly and crying madly.**

* * *

Marcus couldn't help but hold his chest at those words, it saddened him greatly to hear his precious surrogate brother go through such hardships on his own. " **Nii-san...why do you try to hold all of this on your own.** " Marcus questioned as Chikacho held her forehead. " **We should know Sora by now...even back then... he wouldn't want to us to suffer for what he was going to do...that's why he made us run away...** " Chikacho said as Marcus looked ahead, thinking about what was going to happen.

* * *

Suddenly instinct kicked into the both of them, making them suddenly roll off to an alleyway as a cascading column of ice pillars came chasing after them. Breathing hard, they both peeked out of the opening only to see several spikes being shot at them, forcing them to hide once more as Chikacho tapped Marcus's shoulder and gesture for him to run into an abandoned building. Agreeing silently, Marcus followed Chikacho's lead as they both ran into a building, as they did so, both ice and spikes came raining into the building, pummeling the brick and mortar to the point of collapse as they jumped through a window only to smash through another window.

Continuing to run like hell, Marcus and Chikacho kept on leaping to new buildings as each one they were previously in was being pierced by ice and penetrated by spikes. As soon as the sounds stopped, they stopped running, take a deep breath in the process. Soon, they heard the building next to them collapse, being penetrated with a gigantic ice glacier rather than a pillar than before as they heard voices boom from below.

" **YOU GOT NOWHERE TO HIDE YOU TWO! COME ON OUT AND** **SURRENDER YOUR PIECES PEACEFULLY!** " A voice belonging to the confident student council president of the Academy Jin Kisaragi. Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other for a brief moment, thinking about what is the best course of action that they should take in this scenario. " **If you surrender to us, we can avoid unnecessary fighting and clear this mission in the end peacefully.** " Jin continued as Marcus nodded his head at that.

" **Well...WE REFUSE!** " Marcus shouted as he quickly pointed EMPTY right at the wall they were resting on their backs on, focusing an emotion of powerful rage right into the blade, forming what appeared to be a massive fireball that are up the center of the wall, giving Chikacho a chance to leap out of the hole, surprising both Jin Kisaragi and his partner and leader Maxwell Zakarion as they readied their arms for what was going to happen.

With the act of surprise in her hand, she began to use her spider beastkin's signature webbing to wrap the rubble around her so she could smash it right on their heads. Jin and Maxwell knew what to do as they dodged forward to make sure that they didn't get hurt. Before they could take advantage of this, Marcus blew right into their area a massive gust of wind. This gust of wind was enough to create even more distance as Jin and Maxwell were soon a considerable distance away from Marcus and Chikacho.

" **Why do you even ask us such a question? You should know very well our answer.** " Chikacho said as Jin and Maxwell looked at each other, shaking their heads. " **We thought that you two would consider the solution of surrender.** " Maxwell said as he began to adjust the spiked spauldrons that were on his shoulders. " **But I guess that your words are true...we have no choice but to fight in the end.** " Maxwell continued as he suddenly unlatched the spiked spauldrons and attach them onto his fists, forming spiked knucles.

" **You ready Jin?** " Maxwell questioned as Jin didn't need to say a word to answer his friend, placing his hand on the handle of his katana. He was wearing something strange on his arms, a pair of steel plating that resembled plates as they soon formed the shape of Samurai armor. "I **t's been a while since we have fought Marcus, make sure that you don't go overboard.** " Chikacho warned as she began to spin her kunais. Marcus didn't need to say a word as he decided to turn on his walkie talkie, with hopes that it would alert everyone that the enemy had been spotted.

* * *

And that warning was heard as Makoto hastily grabbed her walkie talkie to listen in on what was going to happen. " **Oh no! Marcus and Chikacho are under attack!** " Makoto said in shock and Allison couldn't help but bite on her lips at that. " **Damn...if they have been attacked...then that means that the others are...** " Before she could finish her sentence, her senses kicked in, telling her to shove Makoto into a wall protected by a roof as she herself dodged as well what was a volley of bolts raining from the skies.

" **Holy shit...** " Makoto could only say as she decided to peek out of her cover. As she tried to do so, she immediately felt the urge to run out of there as more bolts ran all around her area. Sprinting hard away, a shadow slowly followed her that easily overshadowed her. " **ALLY!** " Makoto shouted out of instinct as she slid on the ground hastily as Allison immediately got the hint quickly. Using the shadow as her clue, Makoto got ready her fist as Ally began to produce sparks of fire in her palm.

" **NOW!** " a resonating fist smashed the ground as Allison formed a huge flame wall to protect both her and Makoto from any other bolts coming for her in the air. The resulting punch on the ground fanned the heat even more, forcing the shadow that was chasing her before to crash right in front of her instead as another person jumped to the other side of the way, locking both Allison and Makoto in a pincer formation.

" **Not bad of a plan Makoto...never thought you had it in you.** " Vix said as she had strapped on her arm what appeared to be crossbow bracers with multiple reloaders strapped to her arm. Makoto chuckled a little bit as she rubbed her sore fist. " **Yeah...but damn I forgot to wear the brass knuckles.** " Makoto whined a little as she quickly grabbed her brass knuckles and wore them.

" **Damn though...where did you get that fancy gear?!** " Makoto wondered loudly as the figure that landed in front of them slowly stood up, his imposing figure overshadowed everyone who was there. "It was part of the reward, they gave it to us as a result." the armored man answered as Allison looked at him in shock. " **BART!? DAMN! THAT LOOKS SO COOL!** " Allison said in shock as Bart merely nodded his head, taking it as a gesture of thanks.

' _ **God damn...while they get some of the most fancy of items**_ _ **I have ever seen...all we got was a fucking tent...and random shit.**_ ' Makoto thought as Vix pointed both of her crossbows right for Makoto and Allison. " **Right! Shall we wipe these two and get their parts of the puzzle?** " Vix said as Bart simply shook his head. " **I am sorry about this girls, but I must do this.** " Bart apologized in advance as he began to swing around a massive hammer with ease.

Makoto looked at the scene with a bit of a grim look but Allison was different, she was grinning at the sight. " **Oh? Wipe us out? You mean us wiping you all out**!" Allison said as she eagerly charged right at Vix, leaving Makoto to face Bartholomew by herself as she simply took a deep breath. " **Way to leave me with the muscle Ally, I really appreciate that.** " Makoto said in a sarcastic manner as she simply charged for Bart, her fists ready to try and punch against armor.

* * *

Silence was the thing that constantly greeted Sora Minakaze. Silence is the one thing his ears were hearing at that moment. He didn't like this silence at all, making his feet tap greatly as he wondered what he was going to do. He had to place the walkie talkie on the table because of it's contant vibration irking his senses. He spent his time rubbing his hands on his face, pacing back and forth constantly as his feet felt the flat earth underneath him. His ears were being driven mad as he soon took his seat once more.

" _ **Damn damn damn...what is going on with everyone.**_ " Sora said loudly as he couldn't help but felt the temptation to turn on his walkie talkie. For one thing he should because he is the leader and he should be keeping in touch of his squad. On the other hand, what good would knowing what happened do to his mind? He felt that it would clearly hurt him more than help him in the end.

He should be out there...why was he in this god forsaken tent that felt more like a cage than an actual tent. He could leave at any moment but he couldn't be in the battlefield, he wasn't allowed to fight in the first place. He just wondered what purpose will he have to lead a group of people from the background, leading from the shadows like a coward. " **HYAH! TAKE THAT!** " a voiec boomed as Sora immediately turned his head towards the item he had heard the voice echoing from, the walkie talkie.

" **GOD DAMMIT MAKOTO! WE NEED MORE SPACE!** " Allison shouted as Sora heard rubble crumbling in his ears as soon footsteps were the next thing he had heard, loud and echoey. At that same moment, he heard what seemed to be something emerging from the ground in an instant, the sound very real inside this tent of his. " **Marcus! We need to get away from these two! We need more cover now!** " Chikacho shouted out loudly as Marcus simply followed her orders and soon the sounds of fire emerged.

All Sora could do was just close his eyes and press on his forehead with pain and confusion. Is this what it felt to be just a witness? Someone in the crowd? How can someone like him be benched like this with a role so important that he felt he wasn't ready nor deserve? " **NII-SAN! ARE YOU THERE NII-SAN!** " Marcus shouted as Sora slowly and hesistantly picked up the walkie talkie to talk with Marcus. His hands trembled a little, his head was shaky and dazed all at the same time. He didn't know what he should be doing right now nor what is the best words to say in this, but he took a deep breath and finally tuned in by pressing his communicator.

* * *

Sora: **...Sora to teams, Sora to teams. What's the status report.**

Marcus: **Team 1 to Sora! We are in the middle of combat around the pier area! Fighting against Jin and Maxwell Sempais!**

Allison: **GAH! screw protocol! We are fighting against a thunder fox with automatic crossbows mounted in her god damn arms and a towering armored behemoth!**

Sora: **A-Alright...T-Try to get out of the area and head somewhere clear Team 2. Team 1 get far** **away from them...**

Allison: **that ain't an option! They have us surrounded in what feels like a god damn maze!**

Chikacho: **And Jin Sempai is starting to block our way with ice pillars. He's trying to cut us off from meeting each other!**

* * *

Sora honestly didn't know what he was going to do at this point. All the options that was supposed to be present in front of him were vanishing rapidly, his eyes unable to gaze upon what was the solution to this. " **Uhhhh...I don't care what you guys do! You need to link up with each other!** " Sora yelled into the walkie talkie out of panic as Maxwell heard that through Marcus's walkie talkie and smiled a little.

" **I guess all that research into Sora paid off.** " Maxwell said as Chikacho heard that when she and Maxwell clashed. She remained silent for a moment as she didn't say a word nor did she need to as her eyes said it for her. ' **You planned this from the start didn't you.** ' Maxwell didn't know how to respond to that but with just a small smirk. " **And so what if I did? It's all part of planning to win after all.** " Maxwell answered as Chikacho simply fought harder without saying another word.

As Maxwell and Chikacho clashed hard, Marcus was struggling to focus on his emotions at that moment. Having heard what Maxwell just said, he felt a massive wave of emotions strike him as he began to spew out flames from EMPTY's blade. Jin noticed this as he calmly formed an ice wall to protect him from the vicious flames. Out of nowhere, he felt the wind pick up as it fanned the flames, making them eat the ice viciously.

' **These elements are not the works of ars magus as I had originally thought...** ' Jin thought having slightly underestimated Marcus a little due to to unimposing figure as he saw the fox beastkin leap into the air and began to blast waves of water to the student council president to which he responded with a slice in the air followed by the water quickly freezing up in a spectacular fashion. Jin managed to see the eyes of Marcus as his face was calm...but his eyes were literally piercing deep into him.

" **MARCUS! WE ARE GOING NOW!** " Chikacho yelled, having used Maxwell's shoulders as a launching pad without his permission, flying into the air and on the ice that Jin had just created. She began to run on them as Jin was caught off guard by that before soon, Maxwell and Jin lost sight of the two. " **Damn...they got away.** " Jin said calmly as he looked at Maxwell and saw that he was thinking.

" **Say Jin, where are Vix and Bart right now?** " Maxwell asked as he was trying to catch his breath. Jin then formed a small ars magus circle that soon formed a map as he managed to locate both Vix and Bart. " **They are currently engaging on Allison and Makoto from the other side of town...are you thinking about what I am thinking?** " Jin wondered as Maxwell couldn't help but nod his head. " **You read me like a book Jin...Let's get going.** " Maxwell said as they both began to make their way to a specific location they had in mind.

* * *

Meanwhile in the narrow alleyway maze that Allison and Makoto were stuck in, walls crumbled and buildings shook as Makoto heard through her ears. " **God dammit! We got to hurry up and get away from this god damn maze before we have to face a god damn giant!** " Makoto yelled in panic as Allison looked at her handle of an empty weapon. " **I just wished I had a proper weapon!** " Allison moaned as they took a hard left only to be met with a dead end.

In that moment, Makoto could only say in her mind, ' _ **Oh Shit...**_ ' this was the last thing that they had needed...a dead end. She looked at any other option they had and noticed a door. Not wasting time and not wanting to be trapped, Makoto began to charge her fists and with the help of her brass knuckles, Makoto began to pummel on the door, smashing through the frame of wood that stopped her and Allison from escaping.

The stomping became louder, the ground shook even more, the earth trembling over the powerful stampede of this one man. Allison decided to not sit by and help as she too began to smash on the door with brutal efficiency. Finally, after much negotiation, the door finally crumbled just as the walls behind them crumbled, revealing Bart with Vix standing on his shoulders. Firing a barrage of bolts, Makoto and Allison barely had time to either speak or breathe as they ran into the building with much haste.

Soon, their eyes caught the sight of a broken window as they charged for it, not even taking a moment to breathe as they jumped right through the opening as bart easily made the wall crumble with his hammer. Soon, Makoto and Allison finally escaped the maze, now eager to find another way. Grabbing her walkie talkie, Makoto began to try and get a response from anyone who could hear her. " **HEY YOU GUYS! ANYONE ON THE LINE!** " Makoto shouted as in an instant, a voice boomed from it.

" **Chikacho here! Are you guys alright!?** " Chikacho said as Makoto immediately responded. " **I don't think we can handle these guys on our own! We should meet up somewhere and try to sort out a plan of attack!** " Makoto answered as Chikacho began to think of a location they could head off to as Marcus checked the path that they wished to take. " **We can meet up in the town square! It's the centre of everything and from there we can decide where to head next...we can't keep on running forever.** " Marcus said as Makoto heard his voice through the speaker, a voice of seriousness and determination, not the usual soft spoken and a bit afraid voice she was used to.

" **T-That sounds like a good idea!** " Makoto said hastily as Allison looked at her with a nod on her head. " **If we head through the alleys, we can cut our way through most of the residential streets and reach the city center.** " Allison said, pointing to what appeared to be a straight alleyway. Makoto didn't want to ask any more questions, she wanted to act now and thus without saying a word, took off for the alleyway running.

As they did so, Bart and Vix were about to give chase when their communicators acted up. " **Hey Maxwell, what the hell do you want?** " Vix asked annoyed clearly but having no choice but to listen to the guy who was in the communicator right now. " **Don't chase after them, I know where they are heading, meet me and Jin in the coordinates we are sending you two now.** " Maxwell said briefly before disconnecting, irking the fox beastkin herself as she and Bart took a look at where they should be heading.

" **Who the hell does he think he is? Giving us such orders like that.** " Vix complained as she jumped off Bart's shoulders. Bart on the other hand didn't have the same complaints that Vix had as he closed the map. " **Well..he's our commander for now, we have to make sure that whatever happens, we don't harm those four too much...** " Bart spoke like the gentle giant he was, not desiring the suffering of others and instead trying to find a peaceful solution. Vix sighed greatly as she simply gave Bart a calm slap to his back. " **Yeah yeah, let's get going.** " Vix said as soon, the two of them took off for their location.

* * *

The city center is nothing fancy, it was just your average city center. Big open centre, multiple buildings acting like walls surrounding the vast space with the only way of escape being either the various alleyways or the sky itself as soon, Marcus and Chikacho spotted Makoto and Allison as the iconic squirrel tail of Makoto acted like a beacon. Heading towards that same beacon, Marcus tapped her in the shoulder, alerting her and she nearly knocked his lights out if he didn't dodge as she looked at him with bewildered eyes.

" **God damn Marcus...that was just creepy you know!** " Makoto said in exasperated shock, trying to take in deep breathes as Marcus lowered to her level and bowed a little. " **I am sorry for doing that...let's just say I am not in the mood right now.** " Marcus explained as Allison turned her head around to see Chikacho right next to her. " **I guess this means that everyone's here for now...right...we should find a location to hide and start discussing from there... Makoto's tail here is going to be a dead giveaway.** " Allison said with honesty as Makoto couldn't help but pout a little bit.

Soon, they were inside an abandoned bakery, the former building that used to produce bread is now empty, decrepit even as the former machinery of what seemed to be an older time remained. The table that used to be made for bread now laid a map of the old city, Marcus and Chikacho looking at the scenario at hand. " **Right...we got to find a way for us to escape this mess.** " Chikacho said as Makoto scratched her head a little. " **Escape huh...now that I think about it...they should be meeting back right about now and letting them know that we are in the town now.** " Makoto said as Marcus thought about it for a bit.

" **We should try to contact Nii-san about this and let him know about our current situation.** " Marcus said as Allison immediately went to that, not needing his idea to do so but was meet with intense static at her ears. " **GAHHH! WHAT'S THIS LOUD STATICKY NOISE!** " Makoto shouted as her ears were literally ringing with pain. Marcus and Chikacho couldn't help but bit their lips as they knew what that meant, " **Damn...looks like there's something interfering with our signal to Nii-san.** " Marcus said as Chikacho sighed and pressed her forehead.

" **Let's focus on escaping first before we try contacting him again. That is a higher priority right now.** " Chikacho said honestly as everyone else agreed. Before they could do so however, they began to hear the loud rumbling sounds of someone stomping on the ground, alerting everyone as they approached the entrance with silence, wondering about who could it be causing the ruckus. Their eyes soon landed on the center itself as they could hear the voices of the four member squad that was currently chasing after them.

" **Right...now that we're back together... why are we here in the first place?** " Vix asked as as Jin himself looked around the surroundings, keeping in mind the old buildings of old as Maxwell cleared his throat. " **Well...for one thing, it's better for us to unite than be separated for this task...I know we separated for a brief moment but that's just so we can confirm that they have arrived already.** " Maxwell explained as Bart sat by the fountain, water no longer there as he rested his hammer on it.

" **I see...but what for? Isn't our task supposed to be capturing the items they hold for the item we need?** " Bart said as Maxwell himself grinned. " **Well...the reason that I had decided to do so is so that we can assess their strengths and weaknesses. I had to make sure so that we aren't dealing with similar monsters like the one that I convinced the coach to let him stay.** " Maxwell said as Sora's own group couldn't help but feel a bit pissed at this deception. Marcus especially as he nearly snapped but Chikacho managed to restrain him before he did something too rash.

" **They are tough...but we can handle them if we gang up on them.** " Vix said as Jin agreed with that statement. " **We still need to show caution for them...underestimation is what costs people victory.** " Jin explained as Maxwell decided to check his pocket for the item that Coach had shown them, a small piece of rock. " **Alright everyone, make sure you have your items with you. If we lose them the enemy can steal them from us.** " Maxwell ordered as everyone in their group checked and revealed their respective rocks.

This showing of the rocks immediately made Sora's own group look at each other as they scratched their heads. " **Should...we check to be safe?** " Allison asked out of curiosity as everyone began to check their own pockets only to find that their pockets are holding nothing but air... as such, a small panic began to envelop our group. " **H-Hehehe...did...did we remember to pick up our own rocks?** " Makoto asked as everyone else just looked at each other, confused and a bit worried to what was actually happening. " **I...I don't know. Did...we actually get them in the first place?** " Marcus said as he was slowly releasing the tension he felt inside.

* * *

While all of this, the tension and pressure was in the air for Allison, Makoto, Chikacho and Marcus, Sora was simply lost in what he should be doing right now. His eyes just blankly stared into the map that he has stared at for minutes on minutes end. He was hating this map right now, he was hating this stale looking tent right now. All he wants to do is just get the hell out of the tent for some breath of fresh air.

But he does so, what if the group wants to contact him? He had his walkie talkie turned off so that he could check in periodically but so far it was just as quiet as everything else he was experiencing. All he want to do is just hear a voice, any voice. " **HEHEHEHEHEHE WHAT'S THE MATTER? GOING CRAZY!?** " a voice boomed as Sora immediately turned around to see the boss, standing right next to him.

This immediately bewildered Sora, making him nearly crash into the tent walls. " **W-W-What in the world!?** " Sora said bewildered as he hastily grabbed a chair and swung it right at the boss's face. Not only did the chair go right through him, it amused him greatly. " **HAHAHAHA! I'm in your head fool! You can't hit me at all!** " The boss taunted as Sora continued to swing the chair right at him, trying to hit this apparition of his mind.

" **GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BRAIN!** " Sora yelled, desperate to keep his sanity in check as the boss merely continued to laugh at his misfortune. " **HAHAHA! THEN WHY DON'T YOU! OH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU CAN'T!** " The boss mocked as Sora soon tossed the chair hard, ripping a hole into one side of the tent. He soon began to clasp his hands onto his brain, trying to suppress all the pain he was feeling at that moment.

" **JUST STOP...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!** " Sora yelled as he accidentally knocked down the walkie talkie that was on the table as it smashed into multiple bits and pieces. He couldn't help but start breaking down as he simply pressed his eyes right on his knees. " **Oh? Get out of your head? Why would I want to? I want to see you crumble before my eyes.** " The boss taunted as Sora was trying desperately to calm himself down back to a stable level.

The line between fiction and reality began to blur once more in his eyes. He didn't even know what he should do anymore. His breathing was too shallow as his world began to spin around him. He doesn't even want to say anything to the supposed figure of The Boss right now. " **Come on...don't keep quiet...say something right now.** " The Boss mocked as Sora nearly cried from the experience. He couldn't take this anymore, why was this happening to him in the end? He just wanted it to stop...he just wanted it to stop! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!

" **Sora... Pull your shit together!** " suddenly without warning, he felt a tight slap at his face, making his eyes widened greatly as Sora looked at the person who did so. It was a short woman who had rabbit beastkin ears that had the fierce look of a woman determined to get to people. " **Calm down Sora...take a deep breath.** " A calm voice, a man's this time as he appeared, looking right at Sora in the eyes with a calm expression that made Sora tremble a little bit.

* * *

Sora: **S-S-Shen...M-Monika? Is that...you?**

Monika: **Of course it's us you...take it easy Monika...take it easy...**

Shen: **It's alright Monika... It's alright... Sora, you must be suffering all alone huh.**

Sora: **H-Huh? What do you mean?**

Shen: **It's written all over your face. You are trying to plan out what to do against the Black Lotus... making sure that nobody gets involved** **in the process... You're trying to make sure no one gets hurt again aren't you**

Sora: **...I...I...**

Monika: **Come on...you know it's true...snap out of it.**

Sora: **...I just don't know why the world just loves to shit on me. I feel like...it's always trying to stack the deck against me...making me suffer in the end. I just...want to do my best but the world says otherwise.**

* * *

Sora couldn't help but feel even more depressed as a hand from behind was placed on his shoulder. A gentle hand was felt as Sora looked at the person responsible. " **It's alright Sora...even if the world hates you...we are still here for you in heart.** " Reiko said as Sora's eyes widened making him tear up visibly as he felt a sense of calm enter his heart as his eyes soon went wide, inhaling air greatly as he wiped away the tears that was on his face.

He looked around the tent, seeing what had actually happened around him. The hole on the tent was still there, the walkie talkie was still trashed and he was on the ground. Picking himself up, he wondered what the hell happened. Did he had a dream? Was he hallucinating everything? Looking at the map once more, Sora noticed a couple of rocks that were holding the map from folding on itself. Grabbing the rocks, Sora realized something in his mind.

" _ **Fuck...I forgot to give them the rocks they were supposed to hold onto for the match!**_ " Sora said loudly as he gathered the four of them. They soon combined to formed a single solid stone as Sora placed it on the map, wondering how on earth he was going to contact the coach about this. It was then that he slowly turned towards the map as he noticed the rock had something in particular about it, directions.

Grabbing the rock, Sora began to move it on the map, trying to make sense with what he suddenly thought up. Soon, his rock perfectly matched up with a part of the map, the town's very city center. " _ **This rock...is telling us where the item is...Oh my god we can actually know where the objective is by combining the rocks!**_ " Sora said, having an accidental eureka moment and he knew it, slapping himself in the head for doing so. This was obviously supposed to be discovered when the enemy team retrieved the rocks and had the common sense to do so, not when your team forgot about it and also the person who is going to be alone leading his squad.

Looking at the rock, he began to weigh on the options that are presented to him. Sora Minakaze could tell this to the coach and have the coach restart the entire scenario once more. The other option is use this knowledge he has now and get to the city center and discover what is the item that everyone is after. He would have to do this without the knowledge of his team as his walkie talkie is busted. Weighing both scenarios on the palm of his hand, Sora decided, enough is enough.

He wasn't going to stay cooped up in the tent anymore, he was going to get out here and figure this out on his own. Maybe if he does go out there he would find out if he's truly a leader. Exiting out of the tent, Sora got on the bike once more as he looked back into the tent briefly, map and rocks on a pouch as he made sure all of the weapons he wished to bring with him, arm blades, tonfas and all were with him. After making sure he was ready, the bike was soon started as he stared forward. Taking a deep breath, Sora looked forward, staring the magnificent city as he couldn't help but say a word.

* * *

" _ **Time to pay a visit to where you died...right Reiko?**_ "

* * *

..

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! FIRST OF ALL! I AM SORRY THAT I HAD TO MAKE A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT! I know there are people out there that hate hate hate! Cliffhangers but I can assure you! I won't let the cliffhanger ending go to waste! I am sorry if you all feel dissapointed by this. I always try my best to write my stories and over the years, I come to realize that I don't always write the best endings. It's actually an art of it's own I found, the chapter ending. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying nor stop growing.**

 **ANYWAYS! WHAT IS NEXT FOR SORA MINAKAZE!? Will he be able to figure out the clue of the rock?! What about Sora's group and their own precarious scenario?! Will they be able to wiggle their way out of Maxwell's well-armed group!? All these questions and more in the next BLACK! and boy will that be one to watch!**


	21. BLACK 20: An Error's Guide To War: No 3

(P.S A NEW CHAPTER OF BLACK! AND THE SECOND PART! LET'S GO EVERYONE! ALSO SORRY THAT THIS IS COMING OUT SO LATE! WILL LET YOU ALL KNOW WHY IT'S SO LATE!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 20

* * *

Previously on BLACK Rebellion...

The match between the team formed by Sora Minakaze against Maxwell Zakarion's team of seniors was under it's way. Sora's team struggled as Sora himself was doubting most of his own actions in the process. Maxwell, having planned this, tried to take this into his advantage but was too slow and Sora's team escaped. As Sora's team regrouped and began to make plans in the town's square where Maxwell's team were, Sora himself heads off to the town, this time no longer content with just being by the sidelines. What will he do when he arrives there? That...nobody knows.

And now, the continuation of BLACK Rebellion

* * *

Makoto, Marcus, Chikacho and Allison were hiding inside a bakery, taking shifts to check out the town square. Their eyes were watching the scene with an intense look in their eyes as their minds were trying to think of something. " **God dammit...what are we going to do guys.** " Makoto moaned quietly as she swiftly hid her tail from the window, trying to make sure that the people outside didn't spot it. " **What are we going to do indeed...what to do indeed...** " Chikacho said as she was pondering on that question herself.

Marcus himself was not trying to show it, but he was secretly panickly just a little bit inside as he kept a serious face looking at the scenario in front of him. He was the only man at the moment and this was something that he never really liked, not because he was sexist or other nonsense like that. It's because from experience, women are fearsome creatures... " **Dammit...we can't keep inside here forever, we should attack them while we have the art of surprise!** " Allison suggested. Fearsome creatures indeed.

" **Maybe we should try contacting Nii-san again...before we rush in full force.** " Marcus suggested, trying to make sure that violence is the last option they were going to use. They didn't have their rocks so they are actually in danger of losing. What if the other team already has the stones and just wanted to take them out to make sure they can't give chase. " **That may be a good idea...but Mas...Sora's radio isn't picking up at all...** " Chikacho said, looking at the radio worried about what was going on over at Sora's side but kept it hidden with her scarf.

Her eyes nearly betrayed her as Makoto couldn't help but notice. " **A-Are you worried about Sora Chikacho?** " Makoto asked as Chikacho quickly looked at her and swiftly blinked her eyes, making sure that her eyes don't betray her in the end. " **Don't be silly Makoto...I'm not worried.** " Chikacho said a bit coldly as Marcus simply placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't try to retort the hand immediately but eventually, she gently took the hand off. " **Maybe we should leave the city and see if Nii-san is back at the tent... if we can't contact him then I bet that he can't contact us as well.** " Marcus suggested as Allison couldn't help but sigh greatly.

" **If that's the case...then we might as well try to figure out how we are going to get out of the city in the first place.** " Allison said as Makoto couldn't help but rub her forehead a bit. They got into the city and now they were going to have to get out of here. " **Damn...we really got our work cut out for us huh.** " Makoto said as she scratched her head. " **Well...if that's what we are going to do, then what's our next move then?** " Makoto asked as everyone began to think about this. As they did so, Maxwell's own team was busy looking for them, unaware about the predicament that befell the group they were looking for.

" **Are you sure they are somewhere around here? It feels like I am searching for a needle in a haystack.** " Vix complained as she checked the insides of the town hall. The group was divided all over the town square but thanks to the wonders of communication ars magus, they were able to talk with ease. " **I know they are here...it's the only place they can go to.** " Maxwell said, a bit confident and refined with his speech as he looked at his map, crossing another location of the map.

" **How can you be so confident about that?** " Bart couldn't help but wonder as he lifted up with ease a piece of machinery that was blocking the door of the local bank's entrance. He himself couldn't help but be skeptical as he began to wonder about the possibility of the group having moved from the town square and to some other location. " **Because we are here... and if we are here, they are going to most likely plan to attack us from behind.** " Maxwell answered as he spied from the rooftops, the town hall itself, keeping track of the various entrances available.

" **Is that why you suggested that we split up? So that the prospect of us being separate will entice them to ambush us?** " Jin wondered as he sliced down the rubble that stood in his way with an ice blade. " **That's right Jin... and when they do, we will descend on them with speed, take them down, take their rocks and win this.** " Maxwell said, feeling a bit confident as his eyes landed on the door of the bakery, noticing the doors rock a little bit to the left and right.

" **...** **Is anybody near the bakery?** " Maxwell questioned as Vix and Bart couldn't help but turn their way to the bakery. " **Me and Vix are near the bakery, want one or the both of us to enter to check?** " Bart asked as Maxwell thought about it for a bit. " **You head in there Bart, Vix you standby at the entrance to make sure things are alright.** " Maxwell said as Bart and Vix simply nodded their heads at each other before heading to the door slowly.

* * *

Their footsteps were quiet but fast, as if they were prey eying on the prize. Taking both sides of the bakery entrance, both Vix and Bart looked at each other as Vix began to give a counting gesture. Counting alongside her, the moment her finger struck 3 Bart slammed the door out of the way, breaking it off it's hinges as Bart quickly approached the inside of the bakery. The moment he stepped into the bakery however he immediately dived back out as soon, a huge ball of fire exploded from the bakery, blasting away all of the windows from the ground floor, making even Vix take cover.

" **Hey you two! Are you alright down there!** " Maxwell yelled through the communicator, seeing the bright yellow flame as Vix reached for her communicator. " **Y-YEAH...Did you catch that?!** " Vix yelled as Maxwell simply gave a small grunt, making that a yes as Bart looked at the burning scene. " **Damn...I can't believe that just happened...did they expect us to come into the bakery?** " Bart wondered as Jin's own communicator began to act up as everyone heard Jin's voice.

" **I found them, they are running away from the town square to the train station!** " Jin shouted as Maxwell immediately acted. " **Vix, Bart, make sure you two are alright and then head to the train station!** " Maxwell said as he ran from the rooftops to the direction of the train station. Vix and Bart picked themselves up and followed Maxwell. " **Don't worry so much about us! We are alright dammit!** " Vix shouted as Jin himself was on the trail of the group as he was riding on an ice saber to keep up.

* * *

" **Dammit! Jin sempai's going to catch us!** " Makoto yelled as the group ran like hell for the train station. Marcus and Chikacho looked behind them as they noticed the 3rd year senior riding on his ice blade at rapid speed. Marcus thought about it for a quick moment as he looked at Allison. " **Allison! Can you handle Jin-sempai!?** " Marcus asked as Allison couldn't help but grin a little as she stopped her movement with a simple stomp on the ground, taking a graceful slide as she fired a fireball right at Jin.

Jin saw this and simply leapt into the air as the fireball consumed his ice blade, melting it down like an ice Popsicle. As he did so, Allison fired another barrage of fire balls as she made sure that Jin didn't try to close in too much on her position. " **COME ON!** " Allison shouted as she leapt out of Jin's crash zone as he formed an ice pillar to slam the ground and extinguish all the fire balls that were coming to him. Sliding on the ice, Jin pulled out his katana as he slid on the ground and spun like a top, threatening to slice Allison's legs, making her leap into the air as she rolled on the ground and stared him down.

" **Hehehe. so...You ready to dance again Jin?** " Allison asked as she couldn't help but keep on smiling. She was smiling at a situation that normally would be something she should take care off...but couldn't help but smile at this scenario. " **We never did finish the match that we had a week ago... we should make sure to finish it.** " Jin said as Allison prowled on the ground she and Jin leapt at each other, ready to clash with each other.

* * *

While Jin and Allison were beginning their battle, Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho were running to the train station. The reason they were heading there was so that they could find a sort of railway to ride upon. It didn't matter if it was not a working train or a lever operated cart, as long as they could find a way to ride the rails. " **Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't think that there's a railway that leads to the outside.** " Makoto wondered as Marcus and Chikacho were scratching their heads as they were relying on memory.

" **If I was not mistaken, the railway has a place that leads us the closest to the exits... if memory serves me right.** " Chikacho said as they soon entered the building and barricaded the entrance. Even though they knew it would be useless, it's better than just leaving the door by itself. As soon as they did that, they began to search for anything they could have used to try and ride on the railways. Their luck was dropping down as they heard the door immediately rock.

Their foreheads sweated heavily as they walked away from the door, cold sweat dripping like mad as Makoto felt panic swelling into her. " **Oh my god, Oh my god, What are we going to do!?** " Makoto said as Chikacho held her mouth shut, spotting something that they can use. " **I think we can use that to get out of here Marcus.** " Chikacho said as Marcus turned around and noticed the item in question, he couldn't help but smile just a little as the door soon came down hard.

As soon as the door came crashing down, Vix and Bart came crashing right in into the building as they saw Makoto, Chikacho and Marcus holding onto what appeared to be a piece of sheet metal. " **OH FUCK! DO IT NOW MARCUS!** " Makoto yelled as Vix and Bart realized what was going to happen as they quickly gave chase. As soon as Makoto shouted those words, Marcus pointed EMPTY right behind him as a huge gust of wind picked up from the blade and began to blast him forward, accelerating the group forward as they formed one massive skateboard grinding on the rails.

Marcus found it difficult for him to even speed up the rate of his wind while holding onto the sheet metal. " **MARCUS! I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!** " Chikacho yelled as she managed to web everyone's feet to the metal rail they were standing on as they couldn't believe they were doing it, they were grinding on a freaking railway track. Vix and Bart looked at each other as they jumped onto the railways and ran, proving to be much faster as they soon began to strike a balancing act over the floating railway bars.

" **COME ON COME ON COME ON!** " Makoto shouted as she tried to find a way to accelerate their slow ride as Chikacho and Marcus decided that was ridiculous as Marcus decided to do something drastic. " **CHIKACHO! UNWEB ME!** " Marcus shouted as Chikacho looked at him for a brief moment before nodding her head, slicing the webs connecting his feet as he leapt off the board forming a small ice crystal on his hand. He felt it, all the sadness that was collecting within him at that moment was bursting out as he fired right onto the rails, creating a massive ice slick as well as a gigantic wall to scale over.

Vix and Bart slipped on the bar as they slammed shoulder first right into the ice wall, making their shoulder feel sore greatly. As they did so, Marcus remained in the air as Chikacho quickly unwebbed her feet, jumping just in time as she managed to web Marcus's shirt and the board at the same time, turning herself into a bridge as Makoto grabbed the web and began to pull both Marcus and Chikacho back onto the board while releasing the sheet metal that they used to give themselves an acceleration boost.

" **Dammit...that was just insane you guys.** " Makoto said as she managed to get both Marcus and Chikacho into the board as they both panted heavily. Makoto crouched lower to support the both of them as they got onto the board, grinding to a stop. " **We need to get out of this board now.** " Marcus said as Makoto quickly nodded her head and ripped the webbing out of her feet. The three of them then leapt off the railings and landed on the rooftops.

" **Well...there goes that ride of slow death.** " Makoto whipped as she was not amused at what she had to go through. Marcus and Chikacho could only look at her and nod their heads as they saw Vix and Bart slip on the ice. " **We got to move now. Before they give chase again.** " Marcus said as he turned his head towards the direction they wanted to head. As soon as he said that, they heard the sound of something moving as it made a loud rumbling noise they heard.

" **What...what is that noise?** " Marcus said as Chikacho kept an eye out for the group that was on the rail as Makoto closed her eyes to focus on her hearing. It then became clear to her ear that it was the sound of a motorcycle, and the moment she deduced the sound, she figured out what could be the cause of that noise. " **It can't be...** " Were the only words she could muster as she quickly began to run towards the direction she heard. " **M-MAKOTO!? Wait up!** " Marcus shouted as he kept pace with Makoto while Chikacho followed him closely.

As they did so, Makoto ran faster as she leapt through the gaps of the rooftops focusing greatly on the sound as she managed to finally reach a perch that allowed her to see the area. She then caught something that made her eyes blink greatly. It was moving fast but not fast enough that her beastkin eyes cannot spot it, a motorcycle that resembled greatly the same bike that she had spotted in the camp. The person on the bike had white hair as she immediately knew what to do as she began to look around for something to signal that person.

" **H-HEY MARCUS! CAN YOU FORM SOMETHING BRIGHT!** " Makoto shouted instinctively as Marcus looked at her confused as he looked at Chikacho. " **Just do that, she's got something in mind.** " Chikacho said as Marcus nodded and formed a small flame that he managed to make it shine through a mirror that acted like a bright signal despite the sun slowly fading into the background. As soon as Sora saw this, he knew what that meant as he slammed on the brakes on the motorcycle and slid on the ground, creating friction as he quickly parked the bike in the alleyway that they were in. Soon, Sora managed to climb his way up to Marcus, Makoto and Chikacho as they looked at him in stunned shock, wondering what the hell was he doing.

* * *

Makoto: **S-Sora! What's going on!? Why are you in the city!?**

Sora: **It's a long story...but let's just say that I am feeling better now.**

Chikacho: **You shouldn't be in the city right now...wouldn't you be disqualified if you are in the battlefield?**

Sora: **...Screw the rules.**

Makato: **Excuse me? Are you...screwing the rules of the coach!?**

Marcus: **Heh...so you have a plan that involves you being in the city?**

Sora: **Not really...but I do have an idea that we can try out..** **but it involves bait...and that bait is you guys.**

* * *

As soon as Sora said that, Marcus and Chikacho couldn't help but feel worried all of a sudden. This is something that they never thought they would hear Sora...Say something like that. They honestly thought that Sora had just lost his mind but his brilliant left eye didn't lie at all, in fact, it was very honest as Sora looked at the ground. " **I know this sounds crazy...but I know you guys can do it...I need one of your walkie talkies because mine broke. Just trust me on this alright.** " Sora begged as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other as they didn't know what they should say at that moment.

" **Alright Sora...If you say so.** " Makoto said as she reached into her pocket to get out her walkie talkie. Marcus and Chikacho couldn't register what they were seeing as Sora gently took the walkie talkie from her hand. " **Are you sure Makoto?** " Sora asked as Makoto sighed a little bit as she placed her hand on his shoulder. " **We are not in the battlefield alright Sora...so lives aren't going to be lost. But even then...this is an exercise of trust and I...I want to trust you with this. So don't mess it up alright.** " Makoto said, punching his shoulder as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other before nodding their heads. If this was going to be the case, why even bother trying to fight against it.

Sora didn't have a way to say his thanks, he didn't know what to say in this situation. He was ready to fight for his plan to work yet here he is...with his friends going to agree to his crazy plan. Shaking his head for a moment, he looked at them briefly and pulled out from his pocket the combined rocks, stunning all present. " **Is...Is that the rock!?** " Makoto said in shock as Sora quickly nodded his head while he checked the area to see if danger was coming close.

" **Yes...this is the rock...they combine when together** **and give the location of the item that we are supposed to find. We can use this knowledge to our advantage.** " Sora said as he could feel the appending danger coming closer as he looked underneath to check if anybody was heading from the ground. " **I'll let you know more of the details later, but you guys need to keep running now. I need to find Allison.** " Sora said as the others nodded their heads as Sora jumped off the building into a couple of step ladders. He soon landed on the bike as Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho turned to see Vix and Bart crashing from the sky in a flurry of bolts and earth. " **THERE YOU GUYS ARE!** " Vix shouted as she couldn't help but feel angry at that moment. Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho took cover as they knew a battle was ensuing.

* * *

As they did so, Sora continued to ride on the bike trying to find Allison in all of this. He needed Allison in this great crazy plan and she was not with the group when he found them. ' _ **Damn, they most likely asked her to be a distraction...where the hell is she...**_ ' Sora didn't need to wonder about that anymore as he saw a gigantic plume of smoke as Sora stopped the bike at that moment and stared at the sight. ' _ **Most likely where the smoke is.**_ ' Sora thought again as he rode the bike to that location, curious as to what awaits him when he arrives at that location.

What he saw was a gigantic plume of smoke and dust as two furious figures fought heavily. One wielded an ice blade as his cold exterior would creep the toughest of mercenaries, Sora included. On the other side was a grinning woman wieding what resembled to be a flaming blade, something that puzzled him as her red fiery hair and constant flipping didn't match her normal...in fact now that he thought about it there wasn't much normal about her in the first place. ' _ **Dammit, What am I going to do now?**_ ' Sora thought as their flurry of attacks were furious and dangerous to get right in the middle of.

But there was no choice, he had to take this chance otherwise he wouldn't be able to get Allison away for just a brief moment. Revving up the motorcycle greatly, Sora waited for the chance he had to grab in order for him to ride right through the insanity. Soon, the both of them took a stance as they began to have a small conversation. In that moment, Sora immediately revved up the motorcycle and drove right for the opportunity.

He honestly didn't care if he was interrupting an honor bound match, he needed Allison and needed her now. " **H-HUH!? SO...** " before Allison could finish her sentence, Sora grabbed her fast and hoisted her right at the back seat, not stopping the motion of the motorcycle as Jin had a split second to register what happened before turning to the direction of the bike. " **Was that...Minakaze?** " Jin wondered as he immediately radioed in on his team mates to inform them of what they saw.

As Jin did that, Sora was having to contend a very pissed off Allison as she continuously pounded on his shirt with anger. " **O-OI! What the hell was that for!** " Allison shouted into his ear as Sora was trying to drive the motorcycle while focus on thinking of the plan thus not hearing what she had to say to him. " **I SAID...WHAT THE HELL SORA!** " Allison shouted as Sora was forced to stop the bike out of surprise, sliding right into another alleyway as he rubbed his ears in pain.

Maybe he deserved that for interrupting their fight but this wasn't the time for bickering about this, he was on limited time here. " **I know you're pissed right now Ally...but now is not the time for us to fight about this or even explain. I have something that I need to do now and I need to let you and the rest know about it.** " Sora said but Allison wasn't going to have any of it and just gave him a rough grabbing by the shirt.

" **What the hell are you even doing in here Sora...You were supposed to stay in the base and give orders there.** " Allison said as Sora shook his head. " **I never remembered the coach saying that, and even then I can't. My walkie talkie broke so I couldn't communicate with you guys.** " Sora explained as all Allison could do was sigh heavily and slap her forehead hard with frustration. She had so many questions for him at that moment but just didn't care right now, she decided that arguing about this will result to nothing and needed to settle this moment immediately.

" **Alright alright fine...what's this plan that you're proposing for us Sora.** " Allison asked as Sora quickly got out Makoto's walkie talkie and began cranking on the dial. As he did that, Marcus, Chikacho and Makoto were busy fending off the assault of Bart and Vix as they rained paralysis and earth in one powerful combination. " **YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU FOX!** " Vix shouted as she fired multiple bolts right at Marcus's knees as he countered by forming a wind that blew against the bolts, spreading them away.

" **But you're one too!** " Marcus said as Vix simply continued to rain bolts in anger. Bart in the meantime was trying to swing his hammer with the furious force required but Chikacho kept webbing the head of the hammer to the wall, creating unnecessary tension as Bart gritted his teeth inside the helm. " **C-COME ON...** " Bart gritted as Makoto winded her fists and began to pound on the armor with the use of her brass knuckles, charging each of her punches with fury as she felt her arms slowly turn into lead.

" **J-JUST BREAK ALREADY!** " Makoto shouted at Bart's armor, her patience running thin as her fists were running even thinner. " **Makoto! I don't think I can keep on holding that hammer back!** " Chikacho shouted as Bart's hammer was slowly snapping her webbing string by string. His strength was just abnormal as she couldn't help but smile at this fight. Soon, the webbing snapped and Makoto barely dodged the hammer's vicious swing, slamming right into the brick wall that was holding the roof door.

As that happened, Chikacho and Marcus felt their walkie talkie crack as they both looked at each other immediately. " **Makoto! DOWN!** " Chikacho shouted as Vix and Bart thought that they were going to use some sort of blinding light to shine into their eyes akin to a flashbang. When they heard that, their basic instinct was to close their eyes and shield them from any blinding light that might enter. What they heard was the ground crumbling down as they opened to see their foes had jumped through a hole where Makoto was.

" **Dammit! We can't let them get away Bart!** " Vix said but before she could take action, she felt her communicator act up as she immediately stopped herself to take the call, not in the mood at all. " **Oh what is it now Maxwell! We are in the middle of chasing after a couple of Sora's team dammit!** " Vix shouted as Maxwell rubbed his forehead, trying to keep his team calm as all he needed to say was one word and it would change her mood completely.

* * *

Maxwell: **We got a bit of a change in the scenario here, Sora's here in the city.**

Vix: **!? W-Wha!? What the hell do you mean by that Maxwell!?**

Maxwell: **It's like what I said Vix...Sora Minakaze is in the city right now** **and we have to move now.**

Bart: **I see...so if he's here, then that means something is wrong with their communications right now** **if I am correct to presume...**

Maxwell: **Well..maybe...but let's not going to jump to conclusions. Now that we know about his** **appearance, we need to start thinking of the plans that he will be coming up with right now...**

Vix: **So...What the hell are you making us wait here for, let us go and chase after those guys now! We are going to let them get away!**

Maxwell: **It's alright... just meet me on the coordinates that I am sending to your map now.**

* * *

Vix couldn't help but feel a bit pissed at the words that he chose to say as she rubbed the temple of her head. " **I am seriously starting to hate taking orders from this guy...** " Vix said frustrated as Bart could only shrug for his friend. In the end, orders are orders so he didn't mind them...but. " **Do you want to chase after them?** " Bart asked as Vix simply looked at him for a moment before she sighed. " **I want to...let's just get going already.** " Vix said as she went down on the hole only to see Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho just in the floor underneath them.

The moment of silence made things awkward for the four of them, staring into each other's eyes as they blinked before... " **HEY! YOU STAY THERE NOW!** " Vix shouted as Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho immediately took tail and ran away from the scene hard as Vix gave chase. Bart could only look at this scene with confusion as he just scratched his head and jumped off the building's roof, taking advantage of the armor's shock absorbing properties.

* * *

 **At the same time... a few minutes before.**

* * *

" **And that's the plan you guys.** " Sora explained as Allison stared her eyes right at him while the rest simply were silent from the radio. As if in a collective manner, every single one of Sora's team mates raised their voices in the air and shouted, " **ARE YOU SERIOUS SORA!?** " Sora himself was not looking forward to that reception as he tried to remedy this problem with a quick solution. " **Well...to be fair, we can try something else if...** " before he could finish his sentence, Allison grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the wall once again.

" **You already came up with the idea already dammit! So commit to it already!** " Allison said, trying to give Sora some guts as she had to admit, this was the first time in this entire exercise that Sora had taken initiative with this and he was already slowly going to pussy out of the idea he made. " **W-Well nobody sounded like they liked the idea...so I presumed that it's bad you know!** " Sora complained as Allison rubbed her forehead. " **Well...It's shit, but it's better than nothing alright.** " Allison said as a sign of reassurance to Sora.

" **Y-Yeah Nii-san...we just didn't expect the plan to be like...that.** " Marcus explained as Sora couldn't help but close his eyes just a little bit, trying to take in the support that they were giving him at that moment. " **Though you should have commited to making a plan that is not as risky next time mas...Sora.** " Chikacho said as Sora felt a sweatdrop drip down his forehead. " **Oh come on...Not next time, every time from this point onwards despite me knowing that you will fuck that up regardless!** " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but scratch his head a little.

" **Right...so everyone's...** " Before he could finish his sentence, he immediately shoved Allison into the other side of the wall as he dived behind the broken window. A cascading trail of ice followed as Jin held his katana in an iaido stance. " **So there you two are.** " Jin said as Sora looked to see the bike was right in the middle of that ice trail, impaled right into the air as the oil guzzled out of it, signalling that it was out of commission.

" **Oh...Just right in time Jin-Sempai.** " Allison said as she twirled her arms to stretch them greatly. Sora couldn't help but swear a little as he was slowly growing attached to that bike already. " **What are you doing here Sora...you should have been back at your camp...** " Jin said as Sora quickly thought of something that would make sense in his mind. " **W-Well...my communicator broke so...It's not fair that my team cannot hear what I am saying so I decided to come out and lead them personally!** " Sora said, hoping that Jin would buy that semi-truth in a way excuse.

" **...** **I see...But that doesn't mean I will hold back because of that excuse.** " Jin said, priming his blade to slice right at Sora, hoping to knock him out when he couldn't see it coming as he took cover within the building. " **Oh no you don't!** " Allison shouted as she decided to take advantage of the bike's oil and set it alight on a flammable piece of cloth, in this case, her handkerchief as she used the fire made to amplify her fire ars magus, forcing whatever ice was in front of her to melt away.

As soon as she did that, Jin had to dive out of the way for safety while forming an additional ice wall to stave away the extra fire ars magus that was charging for him directly. As soon as she did this, Allison simply gestured for Sora to get going as he nodded and ran out of that room and for the other side of the alley. As soon as he did that, he saw Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho running his direction as they were panting heavily. " **JUST RUN SORA! RUN!** " Makoto could only shout as they ran past him, confusing him until he felt the heavy vibrations on the ground.

Looking forward, Sora saw a heavily armored giant with an angry looking fox. " **! SORA!** " Vix yelled as she pointed her crossbow bolts right for him. His instincts kicked in at that moment as instead of running, he ran forward, confusing both Vix and Bart as Vix fired multiple bolts right in front of his way in her confusion, giving him a chance to quickly mount on Bart's waist and snatch the pouch that was dangling right at the side while racing for where Vix stood.

As soon as he did that, Vix pulled out her daggers and attempted to stab him right at the hand but he was quick as Vix's dagger struck the helm of Bart instead, ringing loudly in his ear and forcing him to stop as Both Sora and Vix mounted on his shoulders and stared each other down. " **Don't...ask me what I am doing here...I already had to...** " Before he could finish his sentence, Vix thrusted her dagger right for his shoulder which made him roll underneath Bart once more and mount quickly from the other side, making Vix switch to the other side.

Bart was not going to be used like a platform, friend or enemy alike and began to swing his shoulders, prepping to catch Sora with his massive hands. Seeing the hands come right for him, Sora focused for a quick moment, and soon phased right through the set of hands and swiftly reached into the pocket of Vix at the same moment, stealing the rock that was inside as it glowed a red tint before jumping off Bart's shoulder and bolting for another alleyway.

As soon as that happened, Bart and Vix only had a split second to register what just happened as that all happened in a surreal moment for them. " **D-Did I catch him?** " Bart said, completely dumbfounded by what he had just experienced as Vix immediately checked her pockets and began to fume red. " **GET THAT GUY!"** She yelled, even jumping off Bart's shoulders to give chase as Bart clumsily followed as well. " **C-CALM DOWN VIX! WE CAN'T LET ANGER GET TO US!** " Bart yelled, trying to give her a nugget of knowledge. " **OH SHUT IT BART! I WILL BE CALM WHEN I CATCH THIS GUY!** " She yelled back in anger as Bart could only sigh through the metalic armor and follow his friend.

Sora in the meantime was not wasting time with his advantage despite his body feeling sore all round from the stunt he had just pulled with Soul Shift. Having to move his entire body at the same time in different directions on something solid was more stressful than he though as he climbed up a couple of stepladders to reach the roof tops once more. As soon as he did, he had to quickly dodge a kick that came from his blind spot all of a sudden as he barely sensed the intent from it to send his head flying. ' _ **Damn! If I saw Jin, Vix and Bart just now...then that could only mean one thing.**_ ' Sora thought as he turned to see a spiked fist coming right for his face, forcing him to grab the punch otherwise his face would have been tenderized in one blow.

" **You were not supposed to be here Minakaze...** " Maxwell said as Sora held his fist from the arm with him kicking him away at the end. " **I know...But communications broke and I don't have the pleasure of seeing things unlike your fancy communication ars magus.** " Sora explained as Maxwell shook his head. " **I don't know if you're going to win or lose at this point...But I guess it doesn't matter, we should make things interesting shall we?** " as soon as he said that, Maxwell immediately tried to do a backfist slam which Sora had to roll away from as he gripped the circular round that is Kizuna and equipped them on his wrist.

Soon, Maxwell began to deliver a series of punches with ferocity hidden through a calm expression as Sora deflected the punches left and right. Though they were not as hard as Makoto's punches, they were still quick as some managed to slip through his guard and nick his arm a little. As Sora was busy guarding those attacks, Maxwell tried to use a kick to the shin as a way to take him to the ground. Shins soon collide as Maxwell felt the intense pain course through his own shin as both combatants grabbed their respective shins.

" **Shit..didn't see that one coming.** " Sora muttered, quickly nursing his right shin as Maxwell quickly stomped his left foot to stop the pain from his shin. ' **Damn...his legs are much more dense than I originally thought.** ' Maxwell thought as soon Sora decided to increase his offensive momentum and slowly crank it up by delivering a powerful kick aimed for the stomach. Maxwell managed to deflect most of the impact away from his stomach by elbowing the leg to the side, making the leg graze through his side as he caught the kick with his other arm.

Before Maxwell could attempt to attack the leg once more, Sora used his other leg and sprung himself into the air, doing an enzuguri and striking Maxwell's head as he released the leg due to the pain he felt. Quickly recovering his footing, Sora began to run right for the next roof. As he did so, he saw something zoom right past his ear, nearing nicking it as he rolled around to see Maxwell wielding a couple of throwing daggers as he pulled his hand back, revealling a chain of sorts as Sora had to duck under to avoid being stabbed in the eye.

" **Come on! Don't run!** " Maxwell taunted as he flung his throwing dagger combo multiple times, doing some feints each time to confuse Sora as he kept his guard raised to protect his face. As he did so, his arms felt the prickly touch of the throwing daggers as they barely grazed his chest. Maxwell then decided to throw his daggers right at Sora's thigh, striking it and forcing Sora to take a compromised guarding position to shield his injured thigh.

Looking at the ground, it seemed to be a better option than just the roof as he quickly jumped off the roof, accidentally scraping more of his thigh right on an exposed piece of rebar, making Sora swear a lot. ' _ **Fuck! Shit! Dammit! Why does this happen to me all the time!**_ ' Sora swore inside, cursing his injury streak as he knew he was going to have another scar there that will need hiding after this. Soon, his feet landed on the ground as he had to hold his wound hard while he speed walked into another building.

Because of the conditions of the battlefield, he didn't really have a way to stop the bleeding rapidly. All he could do was just rip off a small portion of his small coat and tie it around the wounded thigh area tightly. Soon, Maxwell smashing his hand through the window and grabbed Sora who was trying to hide at the sides of the window, forcing him through the other portion of the window, shattering and scattering the glass throughout Sora's body. Soon, Sora was forced to guard some more as Maxwell's own communicator acted up.

" **Hey Maxwell! We finally managed to get one of them!** " Vix said as a person was heard shouting through the communicator. " **OH GOD DAMMIT! LET ME GO ALREADY!** " Makoto shouted as it triggered something within Sora's head, an instinct to rescue as he attempted to get away so he could go to Makoto. What happened instead was Maxwell attempting to clothesline him to the ground, making him roll out of the way for safety while rolling the glass shards right into some of his own scars.

Soon, Sora began to run once more, groaning in pain as he hid from Maxwell. He would have just fought against Maxwell as this point but he knew he had no time to waste with him. Makoto was captured right now and he needed to get her. ' _ **Where is he right now...he should know which building I am hiding in.**_ ' Sora thought as he peaked out of a crack in the wall. Maxwell then walked right past him as Sora didn't like the aura he was having at that moment. It was an aura of uneasiness, something that didn't comfort him at all as he stood up once more and looked for the stairs inside the building.

As he did, he felt the temptation to grab that communicator and talk into it to see how the others are doing as his hand hovered around the walkie talkie. He soon relented and continued walking as he soon allowed the memories of that day flow into his head. The day that he and Reiko finally bonded properly in that cathedral, that same day where she died... In the end, no matter how much he tried, what he did to forget this day along with many more days, they are permanently engraved into his body. Scars, broken hearts, they remain in this body of his and they are the only thing he feels is real in the end as he reached the top of the roof, exposing him to the setting sun which was as dim as his heart but as empty as well.

But Sora couldn't linger on about this anymore... not while he was in the middle of a mission. She deserved that much respect at least as he looked around for Makoto. It was then he saw Vix and Bart hoisting Makoto who was as still as a rock. On her leg was stabbed a dagger which was most likely coated with Vix's paralysis poison which is enough to take him down. Makoto then noticed Sora as she immediately stopped herself from shouting out his name by accident as he quietly watched from the distance.

He was debating on what to do, but before he could do so, he felt a kick right on the head that sent him flying to the ground right next to Vix and Bart. Holding it in pain, he noticed the two of them staring at him as he quickly recovered from the ground and felt a wall of ice right behind him. ' _ **Oh don't tell me...**_ ' as he slowly turned around, he saw Jin standing right on top of the ice wall, Allison nowhere in sight as he slid down the wall. Here he was, outnumbered 3 to 1.

It was then Maxwell came charging in by stabbing on the wall with his throwing daggers and scaled down. Change that original number to 4 and he felt fucked. Not that he was not used to fighting this many people at the same time, He just didn't have to fight this many strong people at the same time, each one powerful in their own way. " _ **S-Sorry Sora, they got me when I least expect it.**_ " Makoto said, disappointed as he could see the visible disappointment in her face. Makoto is always the type that loves to fight so to be a damsel in distress is not only frustrating for her, it's also rather hard to see her as one.

" _ **Its alright...though it does remind me of a certain time.**_ " Sora muttered as Makoto looked at him before chuckling a little. As she did so, Maxwell and his team couldn't help but feel confused by how casual they were talking at this point, not panicking at their presence but actually having a normal conversation. " **What is this...why are you having a normal conversation?** " Bart asked as Sora looked at him while Makoto stiffly tried to do so. " **And where...is our rocks!** " Vix shouted as she noticed that Sora didn't have the pouch that Bart had on before.

" **I don't know...where could it be?** " Sora pondered as Jin had enough and Sora felt a chill encase the bottom of his feet then slowly wrap themselves on his wrists. " **Well will you look at that, you made Jin-sempai angry.** " Maxwell said as Jin walked right in front of him and smacked him in the head. " **I will not hesistate to interogate you for it...so tell me, where is the stones.** " Jin asked as Sora simply gave him a smile and shook his head. " **I really honestly don't know what stones they are talking about.** " Sora lied as Jin smacked him in the head again.

" **Jin...You don't have to do that. Let Bart do it.** " Maxwell insisted as Jin sighed a bit before looking at Bart who gave Makoto to him, holding her at her shoulders despite knowing that she can't move at this moment. " **Now..you will answer our question or Bart here will send you six feet into the air.** " Maxwell threathened as Sora looked at the big metallic fist of Bart." **Oh come on. Send me six feet Barty! Try me!** " Sora begged as Maxwell and Bart looked at each other, confused that their gamble went this way.

" **Oh just do it! I am sure he's going to be alright even if you send him 6 feet into the air. He's tough to kill after all.** " Vix muttered as Makoto could only watch the scene helplessly, unable to help Sora even if she wanted to. " **Come on...DO IT...DO IT!** " Sora yelled, actually giving Bart his chin as if mocking his strength, trying to prove him. This is not like Sora at all, he wasn't the type to actually beg for pain like this. Then again, they barely even talk to the guy and he's still a mystery to this day. ' **You're nothing but a big bag of mysteries Minakaze...I don't like that at all.** ' Maxwell thought as suddenly, The walkie talkie created static as Maxwell immediately grabbed the item from Sora's pocket.

" **Hey Sora! Lost Jin! And I got the stuff you asked for!** " Allison's voice echoed through the walkie talkie as everyone looked at each other at this point. " **Also...We may need some help carrying this objective here! It's too bloody heavy!** " Allison continued as that immediately sent signals to Maxwell's team as panic began to envelop their hearts. As soon as the walkie talkie stopped transmitting signals, Maxwell immediately turned around to grab Sora's collar but by the time he did that, Sora had not only vanished, so did Makoto as everyone was looking at each other. " **W-Where did they go!?** " Maxwell asked, bewildered by such feats as meanwhile, Sora carried Makoto piggyback style.

" _ **Don't force yourself Sora...you look like you're hurting.**_ " Makoto said worried as Sora removed the paralysis dagger off her leg. " _ **Don't...Mind me, I am used to this shit.**_ " Sora said casually as he continued to wince in pain. This was his first time having used soul shift more than once a day and he was feeling it's straining effects as his muscles felt stiff and the feeling of his foot and wrists still felt cold. " _ **But still...I can't believe this crazy plan of yours is working right now.**_ " Makoto said as Sora shook his head. " _ **It's still too early to call you know...for what we know, they are not going to bite on the bait. Also panic usually doesn't last long when adrenaline is...**_ "

As soon as Sora was going to finish his sentence, he felt the ground shake as he couldn't help but fall to his butt, his leg muscles strangely felt dead. Was this just the effect of using Soul Shift just twice? Makoto could feel her muscles return to normal as she got to her feet to see Bart charging through the roof door. " _ **WE GOT TO GO NOW!**_ " Makoto said, instinctively grabbing Sora by his shoulder and began to drag him away from the stairs. As she said that, Bart began to run down the stairs, most likely hearing the voice as Sora decided on a shortcut.

Grabbing her with his arm, he immediately shifted his entire weight away to the gaps between the stairs, shielding her from most of the impact in the process as his body struck the pole multiple times, each more painful than the last but he didn't release his grip nor did he stop his curl, not giving the pole his neck to smack into as they soon reached the bottom of the stairs, Sora feeling like his entire body was going to die at that exact moment. " _ **ARGH...Bad...Idea...**_ " Sora moaned as his muscle felt like mush.

Makoto wasn't going to complain, it was a lot faster than walking down the stairs...BUT... " _ **You idiot, you didn't have to do something that brash!**_ " Makoto muttered as she carried him bridal style out of the building. Sora didn't care that he was being carried this way by a woman, his body was sore all over for him to walk normally in the first place. " _ **Let's just head...to the rendezvous point, Marcus and Chikacho should be waiting for us there.**_ " Sora muttered as Makoto simply picked up her pace. Running through the city streets as the night slowly arrived.

* * *

 **SORA POV**

* * *

It wasn't easy for us to get to the location I had in mind... but we made it, the old church where we spotted Marcus and Chikacho waiting for us at the main entrance. My muscles still felt like mush as Makoto still had to carry me bridal style. " **What happened to you Nii-san!** " Marcus said, clearly worried for me as he began to check all around my body in pure worry as I noted the fright in his eyes. " **It's nothing Marcus...I just got overworked that's all.** " I tried to say in order to reassure him that things were going to be alright but all that did was worry him even further as it took a slap to the head by Chikacho to finally calm him down.

" **Calm down already Marcus. Sora's alright.** " Chikacho said as it took her words to finally calm him down. As he released his grip off my wrist, I looked around for a bit as I felt some strength in my muscle. " **Wheres Allison...** " I asked as they both looked at me briefly and pointed to right behind my direction. " **She's in the alley...I would be careful though Nii-san...she looks a bit pissed.** " Marcus said as I knew something was off. I couldn't help it as I forced myself of Makoto's grasp and start walking slowly to that direction. I could hear an audible sound of worry from Makoto so I turned around and gave her my best smile

" **It's alright Makoto...I am just going to check on her to see if she's alright.** " I said as I looked to make sure Makoto's face didn't look worried at all. " **A-Alright...just don't push yourself alright.** " Makoto said, turning around to face Marcus and Chikacho as their communicators cracked. " **Teams...this is the coach. I am calling a ceasefire to the fighting for now...I have seen what I need to see through the viewpoint, please take it easy and stay in your groups until I come back with what I have decided.** " I heard as I walked into the alleyway to try and find Allison.

These alleys felt familiar to me, just paint them the colour red and I would recognise this immediately. No matter what I did after I got my memories back...I knew that I would someday have to come back to this place...not this soon though. My muscles ached with every step as if my whole body was in pain from just being in here in general, forcing me to support my whole body right on the wall to make sure the pain didn't get worse. " **Allison...where are you...** " I called out for as I stood still, waiting for a voice to call back by now.

Nothing came back, nothing for a few minutes. Just where could she be in the middle of these dense dark alleys. I just decide to continue exploring the area to find her. As I do so, I can't help but feel so many other thoughts begin to come into my head. Thoughts of what happened here, the bloodshed and tears. That doesn't matter though because all I wants is to just find some sort of closure with this place before I leave. The last thing I want to do is just leave with bad memories.

" **ALLY! WHERE ARE YOU!** " I shouted once more as hear a sudden spring in someone's step as I noticed a brief flash of light coming through my right. I walked to that light as I noticed Allison, standing in surprise as I figured that she must be ready for combat. She must have noticed my shitty look right now because she rushed to me with a look of worry on her face. " **Are you alright...you look like crap** " Allison said as I simply allowed her to hoist my arm on her shoulders. " **Oh nothing, Just wondering where you were... Why were you in the alleyways?** " I asked out of concern as a conversation bloomed while we walked.

* * *

Allison: **Sorry... Just thought that I was onto something you know... But that doesn't matter now.**

Me: **Huh...What were you...**

Allison: **Come on, don't you think it's wise to keep the rest waiting? We should head back now.**

Me: **Huh...Alright. You got a point.** **We should get going...**

Allison: **Speaking of which... You look like you been through hell. They got you good huh.**

Me: **... Try being stabbed at the leg through rebar, slamming your back into multiple railings on at least a 10 storey building from the very top and guarding a whole onslaught of attacks.**

Allison: **Right...Why didn't you want back. It could have been a lot easier you know...**

Me: **Makoto was paralyzed and in their grasps...I just couldn't risk another person getting captured.**

* * *

The moment I said that, I notice the expression on Allison's face as she looked a bit worried for her. " **Is Makoto alright? Did they do anything to her?** " Allison asked as I simply nodded my head to make sure that she understands... " **Yes, Makoto is alright**." Breathing a sigh of relief in the end, she looks at me again. " **What about you though...I think we should be patching up that leg soon.** " Allison continued as I sigh a little bit. " **We will when we get back to the church...besides I doubt that the coach is pleased I am here in the first place... like I care in the first place.** " I said as Allison looked at me weirdly.

" **Sure...When we back to the church...right after hearing from your mouth that there's something worse than being stabbed with rebar, falling through a 10 storey building while blocking a barrage of attacks? What could possibly top that combo?** " Allison asked as she said in a way that not only confused me, it made me feel so confused. What kind of question is she asking in the first place...but a combo that's worse then what I had just told her today...Hmmmm... " **That's a rhetoricial question man!** " Allison shouted all of the sudden. " **A rhetorical what now?** " I couldn't help but say as Allison scratched her head.

" **A question that doesn't need answering...** " Allison said nervously. Great...she got me even more lost now. " **Then it's not a question in the first place?** " I answered as I couldn't help but just be confused. " **It...IT JUST WORKS THAT WAY OKAY!** " Allison shouted as she groaned and slapped her forehead. " **Oh let's just get going already...** " Allison said as I nodded my head and agreed with what she just had said. Soon, we walked some more as I couldn't help but start thinking about...big...sis...

Why am I thinking about big sis right now?.. It not only feels so inappropriate at time like this..the timing for it is just not meant for it. " **Hey... You doing okay? You're being awfully quiet right now.** " Allison as I looked at her with surprise. Oh man...do I say what I am saying? or.. " **Just thinking what would my big sister would do right now.** " God damn my mouth! Why did I say that! Now she's going to ask... " **Oh? You have a big sister?** " DAMMIT! Now I have to answer Allison's question regarding my sister!.. Take a deep breath Sora...don't keep thinking about this now... just tell her...the...truth... " **...Had.** " Was the only word I could muster and it's enough to convey the words that I wish to say to her. Saying anymore would...be too much.

" **Oh...I'm...I'm Sorry...** " Allison said, trying to apologize as I couldn't help but scratch my head. " **Please don't apologize...I don't feel like telling my story would change anything...** " I said trying to divert Allison's attention elsewhere but it looks like she wants to focus on me right now. " **Change...Change what exactly?** " Allison wondered as I pressed my hand on my forehead. " **It's...It's nothing really...I just have to live with it...** " I continued as I managed to pry off Allison's grip on my arm as I tried to walk on my own.

" **Oi Oi, You're in no condition to be walking by yourself... Let me help you alright.** " Allison said as she tried to get her hands on my hand again. I stopped her from doing son as we stopped walking briefly. " **It's alright...I am used to this. Just don't babysit me when I don't need it alright.** " I said, trying to draw a line. An audible tch was heard from her as I couldn't help but feel that she wasn't satisfied with that answer. " **Will you just stop with this tough guy act.** " Allison said as she got right in front of my face with a defiant look on her face despite her short stature.

" **I am just tired...Tired of your tough guy act in these kind of situations dammit. Yeah I get it, you're tough and a man so you can handle it. But face it, you're hurt and can barely walk properly, so why won't you just let me help you and save your own strength dammit.** " Allison said as she placed her hands on her hips as she looked at me with a slightly annoyed brow. " **No one in their right mind should limp themselves unnessacarily with a person willing to help them in the first place.** " she continued as I rubbed my head.

" **I am alright...Just let me go and save me the lecture.** " I said, trying to make sure that she gets what I am trying to say. Unfortunately she didn't get my message as she tried to support me again. " **I'll let you go when we get back, so stop complaining and let me help you.** " She said as I had to push her off me again as we only moved just a little bit. Just why won't she get the message, " **Like I said...I am used to it...so let do it alright.** " I said, finally raising my voice just a little bit as she looked at me with a bit of a pained look.

" **Just...Just why won't you let me help you. You're hurt...I just don't get it.** " Allison said, finally letting out a sign of frustration as I sighed. " **There's nothing to get from this Allison... I just want to do this on my own... I'm not trying to be a tough guy here and refuse your help... I just want to do this on my own.** " I said, finally feeling like the message I want to give her as she sighed and slowly nodded her head.

" **I guess...this is something you would say to Marcus and Chikacho as well huh.** " Allison said as I just nodded my head back. She then sighed hard as she turned around to face her back to my face. " **Fine...but drop once to the ground and you're going to just pick your own ass up alright.** " Allison said as she started walking back as I couldn't help but think of something. " **Say Allison...can I call you Ally? Saying your name is too long at times.** " I asked as I want to at least make her feel that this conversation wasn't useless as she gave it some thought.

" **Fine...** **You can call me Ally** **.** " Ally said as I nodded my head. " **But I will be still keeping my eye on you...so don't get comfortable with me alright.** " Ally continued to explain before finally keeping quiet. As she walked ahead, I looked to the night's sky as I breathed in the coming cold air. There was soo many things that were hovering in my head but I couldn't heave it to linger in my head for too long. From Ally to Big sis to even Reiko...a lot of stuff happened today but...I get the feeling that there is more coming my way.

* * *

 **And I need to be ready for what's to come next.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I am soo Sorry that this is coming in so late! I didn't intend to leave you guys without a story to read for almost half a month! I feel like an ass for doing so but when you have assignments and examinations coming your way you tend to be lost. I tried to update the story before it was too late but I was unfortunately unable to do so. So I decided to make this chapter longer to compensate. What does this mean for the postings this month?**

 **NOTHING! I AM NOT GOING TO CHANGE THE UPDATE SCHEDULE I HAVE SET MYSELF! I SAID I AM GOING TO POST TWICE A MONTH! I WILL POST TWICE A MONTH! JUST EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT SOONER! AND IF YOU'RE ALL WORRIED ABOUT ME OVEREXERTING MYSELF DOING THIS I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I WON'T BE HINDERED WHEN I DO THIS!**

 **So I have to thank you guys for sticking around and checking out this chapter when you have the time and while I didn't post for a while. I know that there is some of you that probably gave up on the story because I took too long to post but I am grateful for the ones that stayed and waited. This story isn't getting as read as much but I don't mind. Fanfiction has always been something I enjoyed writing for and as long as there is people who are reading my works, I can happily continue writing. Though this arc feels like it's taking too long, don't worry, it's approaching it's end soon. And I have plans for the next arc!**

 **AND SO! THE NIGHT HAS DESCENDED UPON OUR GROUP! WHAT WILL THE COACH SAY!? WHAT KIND OF TRIAL AWAITS SORA AND HIS GROUP NEXT!? IS MAXWELL AND HIS GROUP GOING TO TRIUMPH EVEN WITH THE DISADVANTAGE THEY HAVE!? ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE IN THE NEXT BLACK!**


	22. BLACK 21: Sora's Counterattack: Planning

(A New BLACK! You ready for this show to start!? I KNOW I AM! LET'S END IT WITH A BANG!)

BLACK 21

The next day dawned upon the former busy seaside town, shining it's rays upon the former fountain that once held the city's water with brilliance. Sora Minakaze and Makoto Nanaya were waiting by the fountain, trying to get as much rest as humanly possible as Makoto herself neglected to get some rest. " _ **What time is it Sora? It's been so long since I have bothered to keep track of time.**_ " Makoto asked, yawning greatly as Sora pulled out the walkie talkie which had it's own on board clock.

* * *

 **3rd June 2196**

 **06.00**

* * *

" _ **It's the third of June, 6am.**_ " Sora said as Makoto couldn't help but laugh lightly as she stared into the sky. " _ **The third huh...And June too... Half a year flew by so quickly...**_ " Makoto said, feeling nostalgia in her voice as her tail wagged left and right gently, feeling anxious as Sora looked at her with a little of worry. " _ **Is something wrong Makoto? You don't look so good.**_ " Sora asked as Makoto twiddled her fingers nervously, wondering if she should tell him what her feelings were. " _ **I don't know...if I should say but... I won't keep my silence for this time.**_ " Makoto answered as she looked at Sora with serious eyes.

" _ **Sora...I feel that what we are going to do is not only stupid but insane! Even for you man!**_ " Makoto said, letting out her honest opinion as Sora could feel it literally slap him in the face. Scratching his head, he couldn't help but think about what Makoto had just said to him and nod his head in agreement. " _ **You know...I agree with you there man. Even for my standards this is a crazy plan I made...**_ " Sora said honestly as they both couldn't help but start thinking of the same thing together.

* * *

 **A few hours ago...**

* * *

The group was resting on the dirty rough floorboards of their temporary abode in this abandoned city, a fire keeping everyone warm as Allison provided the flame to do so. " **Alright Nii-san. You ready?** " Marcus asked as Sora nodded his head, biting on a piece of stick while Makoto supported his back. Taking a deep breath, Marcus held a hot piece of iron that he had been heating on the fire and used it to sear Sora's injuries shut as He grunted, trying to make sure he didn't make a single sound as Allison and Chikacho looked on with disgust in Allison's face and worry hidden with Chikacho's scarf.

" **Talk about extreme man... But I guess it's the best way since you cannot heal with normal healing ars magus.** " Allison said as she briefly looked away to take a deep breath of air. She didn't know how she should be reacting to this scene, with disgust or with a sense of not caring anymore since she knows that this is Sora she was talking about. " **Fucking hell... I hate this part of getting injured...the patchwork.** " Sora complained as he finally removed the stick off his mouth.

" **Well...you did ask for it... So why even complain yourself?** " Makoto said as Sora simply faceplanted a little, a habit he had picked up from Makoto herself. " **Well...It doesn't mean I have to like it you know.** " Sora retorted as Makoto could only nod her head. It was then they heard the sound of static as they knew that meant that the coach was most likely contacting them. " **Right... I Better pick it up, he would like to talk to me in the first place.** " Sora said as he grabbed Makoto's walkie talkie and took a moment to compose himself before answering the frequency.

* * *

Sora: **Hello, Who is contacting this frequency?**

Coach: **Hello Minakaze, is your whole squad there with you?**

Sora: **Yeah, the squad is with me right now... I presume that you're calling us not to let us know that the match is over?**

Coach: **Well...I was tempted to but after seeing you hold back from actually fighting except to defend yourself...I have reconsidered but still won't let you off the hook.**

Sora: **I see...** ( _ **Damn there are video cameras around here like I thought.**_ ) **So what is this call for? To let us know about how the mission is going to be handled now?**

Coach: **Well...for one thing, we need to settle on one important fact...did your communicator broke? I am unable to contact it and I figured that was the reason.**

Sora: **Ummm...Yeah, that happened. And I had to go into the city because of that otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell anybody in my team what to do. Communication is key correct?**

* * *

Silence was the first thing they heard for a while before the radio on the Coach's side cracked up once more. " **That is true, communication is an important part of missions. If there is no communication between the leader and his squad mates then the battle is over.** " Coach replied as Sora breathed a sigh of relief. " **However you placed yourself in danger as the leader...and you forgot to give your team mates their rocks to hold onto and that is a pretty severe problem.** " Coach continued as everyone groaned at Sora. They knew that Sora holding on the rocks was not going to go well with the coach.

" **So what are we going to do Coach? We can't exactly reset the match you know.** " Makoto said as everyone realized that she had a good point, they are going to spend a whole night in a town that they are not familiar with and have no clue what's going on in general. Just what is the Coach going to do to fix everything. " **Well...To be fair, I had to think long and hard about this and even now I am still not sure what I have decided is the best possible solution for everything.** " Coach explained as everyone felt a sweat drip down their foreheads.

" **I have detected that your team has managed to locate the item that you all are supposed to search for. So instead of making it a search and capture mission, I am tasking your team to guarding the device.** " Coach explained as everyone looked at each other in confusion. " **H-Huh? The item? You did bluff about the item right Allison?** " Sora asked as Allison herself was confused. " **Y-Yeah...you told me to lie about that didn't you?** " Allison said as Everyone was looking at each other, baffled at what the Coach was talking about.

" **Well...that's no surprise...since you all are in it.** " The Coach said as that took a few minutes to register. He couldn't be talking about...no... " **You mean...the building that we are making base right now!?** " Allison said shocked as everyone looked at her with equal shock before looking at the walkie talkie once more. " **Well...the item is located inside the building...but I will not allow you all to search for the item right now. You can only search for the item when the next day arrives.** " The Coach explained as everyone looked at each other as they groaned.

" **So...we are now going to protect an item...that we don't know.** " Marcus wondered as the Coach felt the disappointment and confusion that they felt as Sora rubbed his forehead. " **Well... I guess that's alright. So our new objective is to protect the object and making our church our new base.** " Sora concluded as everyone looked at him while the Coach couldn't help but shrug his shoulders a little, not really sure what he should say at this point anymore.

" **Yeah, that's your new objective. And this time...I have decided to let you fight Sora...You deserve it.** " Coach said, Sora breathing a sigh of relief as he finally got his chance to fight. " **But...should you fall in battle or get knocked out, I will immediately declare the win to Maxwell's team...so be careful out there.** " Coach continued as that Sora felt that sigh of relief was not welcome. " **Right...I will remember that...** " Sora said as he looked at everyone else who looked at him worried.

" **I will let Maxwell's team know of what I have just told everyone in there...use the time you have at the night to plan out everything you will need for this mission and the next day.** " Coach finished as he turned off the communications, leaving Sora's group to themselves as they looked at each other, wondering what they are going to do before tomorrow. " **Should we really start making plans tonight?...everyone here is quite battered.** " Allison said out of worry as though they were treated, they weren't healers and barely have any medical supplies to patch up.

" **The fact is...we may have to face them not at our full potential...that's another aspect of war that we must learn on our own.** " Chikacho said as she decided to turn around and look at the window to see what's going on outside. The darkness her company as Sora looked at Makoto who was nursing something on her leg. " **Let me see that Makoto...** " Sora said as Makoto looked at him worried before she relented. Sora looked at the wound that was on her when she was stabbed in the leg with a paralysis dagger.

" _ **Damn...we need to change the bandages soon.**_ " Sora muttered as he felt the dry blood that was on the bandage wrapped around her wounded area. " _ **I see...thanks for not making it a big deal Sora.**_ " Makoto thanked as she chose to hide her injuries, knowing that Allison would have worried greatly about her injuries otherwise. " _ **Just meet me in the bottom floor later so I can change your bandages.**_ " Sora continued as Makoto nodded while everyone else were busy thinking about what they were going to do about the next day, even forming plans they could suggest as Sora walked downstairs to do some thinking of his own.

Makoto decided to follow him as well, unable to stand the tension that she was feeling at that moment. Walking beside Sora, she looked at the sight that Sora was seeing, the former crucifix of the church that had been claimed by the natural forces and rust. " _ **This is just sad...Sad to look at.**_ " Sora said as he grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the crucifix and removed it from it's post, setting it down on the wall so it can finally rest, it's job finally complete after centuries as Makoto couldn't help but look at the sight.

" _ **Never figured you to be the religious type Sora.**_ " Makoto said, surprising him just a little as Sora looked at her and took a small deep breath. " _ **Well... not really a religious man myself to be honest. I am just...honoring the memories associated with this place.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto could only nod her head, curious about what those memories are. " _ **And if you're wondering...me and this church...this whole town in general have a past together.**_ " Sora continued, figuring that Makoto wanted to know about this.

* * *

Makoto: _**You and this town...have you been here in your...days?**_

Sora: _ **...Yeah, I was here on those days...still deserted at the time and I never got a good look at what it really was until today...**_

Makoto: _**So...what kind of mission would have made you guys come to an abandoned town that's near Torifune?**_

Sora: _ **...let's just say it was supposed to be to drop some items for a couple of people...but those same people betrayed us and tried to well...let's just say those people right now are not here.**_

Makoto: _ **I see...are they well...you know...**_

* * *

" _ **Yes Makoto...they are that... along with someone precious to my heart back those days...**_ " Sora speaking with nostalgia in his voice said as he looked at Makoto square in the eyes. " _ **Who...who was that person?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora scratched his head, wondering if that was a good idea for him to do so. " _ **Well...let's just say that person,**_ _ **a woman**_ _ **...was also a squirrel beastkin like you...minus the tail part.**_ " Sora said, deciding that he trusted her enough to tell her this. " _ **A squirrel Beastkin... They sure know who to pick for their squads of death...**_ " Makoto said with some sarcasm as she took a seat at the decrepit church seats. " _ **So...what's the woman's name?**_ " Such a simple question indeed, little did she know that simple question would open up a pandora's box of memories for Sora as he held his forehead, trying to control his emotions as he looked around and decided that the church was some place that he wouldn't tell her this.

" _ **Let's...let's head outside please. I don't feel like talking about the serious stuff here in the church. Ally might hear what we are talking about and I don't want her to start suspecting what we are saying... especially since we are speaking in Japanese**_ " Sora begged as Makoto looked at him and simply sighed. " _ **Well...if we are going to do that... I checked out this church and found a basement with a lockable door and we can use the confessional there.**_ " Makoto said as Sora nodded his head, appreciating the idea she had as they both went down the spiral steps and walked into the basement of the church where located was a confessional booth and nothing else.

" _ **Alright...in the booth sinner.**_ " Makoto said in a mock holy voice as she couldn't help it, it was just right at her face. Sora gave her a funny look before shaking his head, " _ **Alright alright priest... let's go into the booth.**_ " Sora continued, surprising Makoto as she wasn't expecting that. She was expecting him to either stutter or even get confused and she would have to clear it all up in the end. " _ **This...this is actually a surprise for me...you are actually not confused for once.**_ " Makoto said as Sora shrugged his shoulders, not know how to interpret those words but smiled in the end.

" _ **Well...let's just go in.**_ " Sora said bluntly as he walked into the booth waiting for Makoto to enter the booth as well. As soon as she did, Sora began to check the wet moist padding that surrounded the walls. " _ **Well...the paddings wet but it should dampen the sounds of what I want to tell you about my time here with the Lotus.**_ " Sora said, finally able to get it out of his system as Makoto felt too anxious to even sit right on the seat. " _ **Right... So...tell me everything... who is this squirrel person that not only died here in this town that you also treasured...**_ " Makoto said with honesty as she looked at him in the eyes with the same intense look he gave her before.

Sora was gently surprised by the look she gave him, never realizing that she could be this serious. Taking a deep breath, Sora looked at her, his voice a bit strained as he found the courage to say the words he wished to say. " _**This person...was a she...and Her name is Reiko...**_ " The moment Makoto heard that name, she couldn't help but turn around, trying to register the name in her head. " _ **Reiko...can you tell me Sora...did...was she always friendly and a bit pushy at times?**_ " Makoto questioned as Sora thought about the times he had spent with Reiko and remember those characteristics about Reiko.

" _ **Y-Yeah...she was like that...do you...**_ " Before he could say any more, Makoto cleared her throat to silence him. " _ **Ahehehe. That's sounds like a friend I know back in**_ _ **Shinatsu**_ _ **...I kinda figured that her and this Reiko person were similar in a way...**_ " Makoto said, trying to keep her voice straight as Sora thought about it for a moment before deciding to accept the answer she gave. " _ **Well... This friend of yours and Reiko are quite awfully similar in a way...**_ " Sora said as Makoto scratched her head, laughing awkwardly before turning away again, shock taking over her face as she was still trying to digest all the information that she was getting at this moment.

' _ **N-No...It can't be...Reiko?...That same Reiko?...Was in the Lotus?**_ " Makoto questioned as she couldn't help but shake a little, the information she heard was hard to digest as she decided to enquire more about it. " _ **W-Well...this Reiko person...How did she die?**_ " Makoto asked as this was a topic that she wanted to know as Sora himself pulled up the collar of his shirt slightly to let out the steam he was feeling as well as the anxiety.

He didn't know how he should say the way Reiko died without bringing up the painful memories associated with it. " _ **You don't have to worry...I won't tell anyone...just don't try to force it out.**_ " Makoto said, trying to comfort him as he found the words to speak it out difficult. " _ **If you can't tell me...then I understand...you don't have to tell me.**_ " Makoto continued as she stood up, ready to leave but Sora grabbed her shirt through the window, making her face his eyes as Makoto looked at him directly. " _ **No...this is something I need to get off my chest...I've kept it within me for too long... this is something I need to tell someone before I feel it fester and eat up within me.**_ "

Those words that Sora uttered were that off desperation in his part. He knew how he felt in the inside and knew how dangerous it would be for him to keep it on the inside. " _ **...But you have to promise me..that if I tell you, you cannot tell anyone else about it.**_ " Sora said as Makoto couldn't help but scratch her head. " _ **Didn't I tell you before that I promise to keep anything a secret...ever since that day in the hospital?**_ " Makoto said as Sora shook his head quickly. " _ **This one especially...please Makoto...I beg of you.**_ " Sora said as Makoto thought about it for a moment before she nodded her head. " _ **Alright Sora...I promise.**_ " Makoto said, a feeling of discomfort came into her.

" _ **She died...trying to protect me...from the NOL.**_ " The moment he said that, Makoto's eyes widened greatly. " _ **W-W-Wait...The NOL...You mean...the same people you said that the Black Lotus has in their pockets?!**_ " Makoto said in shock as Sora nodded his head. " _ **You have to understand...even in business, there is some people that will oppose the ideals of an organisation, that includes the NOL.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto had to take a seat, even if that seat was moist and wet.

" _ **So...they fought against you guys...and Reiko...died trying to protect you...so when you talked about them not being here anymore...**_ " before Makoto could finish her sentence, Sora immediately nodded his head. " _ **Yes...those people are dead...I left none of them alive that day...**_ " Sora confessed as he too took a seat on the moist furniture. " _ **I...I lost it when that day happened...Reiko took good care of me and to see her body treated like that... the person who murdered her treating her like a trophy...I just...I just lost it.**_ " As soon as he said those words, he placed his hands on his face, unable to say anymore as Makoto could hear a couple of small sniffs as she exited her booth to enter his as she gave him a hug.

" _ **This...This city gives you a lot of bad memories...right.**_ " Makoto said as she rubbed his back. " _ **I... I just want to finish this mission...and get the hell out of here now.**_ " Sora muttered as all he could do was rely on Makoto to give him some comfort. The hug he felt was so warm as he hugged her back, rubbing her back as he smiled greatly. " _ **Hehe... Thanks for the support...I don't know how I am going to repay you back.**_ " Sora said as Makoto rubbed her back some more. " _ **Don't worry about paying me back... I always help my friends.**_ "

" _ **...**_ _ **I have a crazy idea Makoto...it's something that you wouldn't like but...if we do it...I want you by my side watching my back.**_ " Sora said as Makoto looked at him straight in the eyes. She saw a look that she didn't like from him, it's the same look she saw earlier today, the look of someone who came up with a very stupid idea and is going through with it because it's a good idea in his book. " _ **Well...if I don't do it Marcus and Chikacho are your next pick so... Let's say that me and you are just enough.**_ " Makoto said with a smile mixed with confidence and nervousness as Sora took a deep breath.

* * *

" _ **And that's why we are trying something really smart huh.**_ " Makoto said with a little of dry wit present in her tone as she and Sora were checking around the area. " _ **Yup, it's a real smart idea I have.**_ " Sora replied as Makoto briefly stopped in her tracks. " _ **You know that was sarcasm right?**_ " Makoto said as Sora gave himself a facepalm in the end, something he picked up from observing Makoto all this time. " _ **Yeah yeah...Let's just go now Captain Sarcasm.**_ "

As soon as Sora said that, he simply started walking as dawn broke for the people who were asleep in the church, though the uneasiness of what is to come for the day gnawed on their thoughts they still found the time to rest and recollect their thoughts. Chikacho was the first to wake up as she made sure to pull up her scarf to make sure her face remained hidden in public view. Though she pulled it down to make sure she breathed well in the night as she looked around the rest of the sleeping duo, the embers of the night the only thing that remained.

Then...it clicked in her mind, something was wrong...very wrong. This immediately alerted her as she shook her other sleeping companions awake as they soon began to stir from their slumber. " **...** **It's too early to wake up...give me 10 more minutes please...** " Allison grumbled, attempting to rest some rest of her own as she turned away from Chikacho,wanting more sleep. " **We are waking up now...Sora and Makoto are not here anymore.** " The moment that Chikacho said those words, Allison slowly rose from her slumber and rubbed her ears. She then calmly grabbed Marcus by the shirt and pulled him close to her face.

" **HEY MARCUS! WAKE UP! MAKOTO AND SORA ARE MISSING!** " With such a loud booming voice of panic, it wouldn't be surprised that the fox sprung from his slumber in shock with his tail between his legs. " **WUAGH! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING ALLISON!? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKOTO AND NII-SAN!?** " Marcus asked in his shocked panic as Chikacho noticed a note placed near the entrance heading to the ground floor of the cathedral. Walking and picking it up, she read it quickly by herself mumbling the words she saw as Marcus and Allison noticed what she was doing.

" **Is that a note from the both of them!? Why are you just reading it to yourself tell us what it says!** " Allison demanded as her foot began to tap on the ground hard, her heart beating nervously. Chikacho cleared her throat as she went back to the beginning of the letter to confirm what she had seen. As soon as she had done that, she cleared her throat ready to say what was on the letter. " **Dear Allison, Chikacho and Marcus, Makoto writing a note here.** " Chikacho said as she took a brief moment to read some more of the note before continuing.

* * *

 **If you guys are reading this, then me and Sora have left you guys to your own for a while. We both decided that it's best for the team if me and Sora split from the group and did some recon of our own in the other side of the city. We know that you guys are going to freak out when we do so so we left this note here. Don't radio us in through our walkie talkie, we will call you to let you know that things are alright. Also, you guys should search the whole church to make sure that you guys can find the package before the other team arrive...well, if the other team does reach your location. Hehehe, well, you guys take care and see you when this is all over.**

 **Makoto Nanaya and Sora Minakaze, Signing off.**

* * *

Marcus and Allison took some time to digest the information that they had just heard from Chikacho's words, making sure that they heard everything Chikacho had just said. " **So...they want us to search for the item...an Item that we have no clue at all what it is...While they are out there scouting the city...** " Allison said, her suspicions were through the roof as she didn't like how this was going right now especially through the note.

" **Why would they want to scout out the town all over again...we already did explore the place before...** " Marcus said, scratching his chin as he was thinking about what was going on as Chikacho as well as Allison tapped their heads together as they began to tap their heads together to piece this out. " **What if...they aren't going on a scouting mission.** " Chikacho said as Marcus looked at Chikacho before picking it up as Allison said what was on his mind. " **They aren't going to be doing a scouting mission and is actually doing something so crazy...so stupid that if they even wrote it on the note we would be running for them right now.** " Allison said, her voice slowly rising as the scenario that she was thinking in her mind began to play out.

" **Do you think...that Makoto and Sora could be...** " Chikacho slowly said as Allison and Marcus pondered on what she was thinking as well. " **We can't keep pondering about this though...we better do what the note says and try to find the package that we are supposed to be protecting.** " Marcus said, finally stopping his thoughts as Allison looked at him with surprise in her eyes. " **Don't you want to figure out what Sora and Makoto could be possibly doing at this moment right now?! They could be doing something stupid right now for what we know!** " Allison shouted as Marcus nodded.

" **Of course I do...But there's no point wasting the time we can be using to find the package than spend all of our time just thinking about it. And besides, I highly doubt that we can't look for the package without having them in our minds.** " Marcus explained as Chikacho made a sigh before placing the note down on the ground. " **Marcus has a good point, we better just get on to it. We can think of what they are doing at this moment later.** " Chikacho said as She and Marcus walked downstairs leaving Allison to herself as she sighed greatly before following suit. " **God damn those two and their reasonable logic.** "

As Allison mumbled about the circumstances that they were in, Makoto and Sora were mumbling about things of their own as they were staring at something they didn't expect to see. " _ **Man...that is sure a big big place...you don't think that it's possible that...**_ " Makoto wanted to finish her sentence but seeing the fire in Sora's eyes immediately silenced her as she sighed and shook her head. " _ **Of course why I am not surprised with the look you have right now.**_ _ **We are just going to do it regardless of what is actually inside there.**_ " Makoto finished as Sora nodded his head silently as Makoto stared once more to the building that he was observing.

* * *

 **Unsure of whether or not their opponents laid inside that building.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all have been doing well. I know this is a shorter chapter than what you are all used to but I can promise you that it's worth it! It's good to balance a lot of long chapters with some smaller chapters not to pad out the story but to give people some time to breathe and read more of the story. I still tried to give everyone a sense of progression as this arc is slowly coming to it's conclusion.**

 **NOW! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? WHAT IS THIS PLACE THAT SORA AND MAKOTO HAS JUST FOUND!? IS IT WHERE THE OTHER TEAM IS!? WILL THEY EVER KNOW WHAT ALLISON, MARCUS AND CHIKACHO ARE DOING NEXT! ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT BLACK! And no, this is no Pokemon reference you are seeing here. I hope.**


	23. BLACK 22: Sora's Counterattack: Climax

(P.s: A New BLACK! And it's to close off the arc with a surprising bang! Hope you all enjoy!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 22

The tension of the morning brimmed upon everyone as unease takes over everyone in Maxwell's camp, his fingers beated to a beat of their own as he watched the windows outside for any sign of movement that he may not be aware of. " **Nobody's going to come after us this soon Maxwell...** " Vix said, tying the crossbow braces on her arms tightly before she started loading the bolts required for it. Maxwell knew that, it's common knowledge that people wouldn't strike this early... yet something inside him won't let him remain at ease.

" **We should still be careful...it's only a quarter past 6 but we don't know what might happen in the end.** " Maxwell said as Jin and Bart came walking down from their respective watching points. " **Not much movement from the north and east corners of the building, want us to get ready for battle?** " Bart asked as he stretched his muscular bull arms before pushing his red lensed glasses close to his face.

" **Yeah...we should be ready...I just don't like we have a blind spot we can't look out from.** " Maxwell said with worry as he pointed to the wall that was in this warehouse's direction south. " **It's alright Maxwell...we knew the risks we were taking when we decided to take refuge in this place. We just have to take haste and make sure we are out of here as soon as possible.** " Jin said with a calm voice as he cleared his throat, composed as he tied his arm guards.

Maxwell felt a sense of relief, he didn't know the other two so well so to be able to talk with Jin, one of his closest friends in the academy is the least he can do to retain his composure himself. " **I agree with you there Jin. Lets...** " Before he could finish his sentence, he immediately felt something inside him that told him to look up as he did so. The moment he did, he stared at the glass ceiling that allowed the early morning sun coming through.

As soon as he did, he saw nothing, completely nothing. " **Geez man...you're letting the paranoia get to your head.** " Vix said as Maxwell sighed and shook his head. " **Maybe you're right Vix...but we can't focus on that right now. Let's just get ready now.** " Maxwell said as the four of them soon dispersed to their own duties. As they did so, right above the skylight, Makoto felt the sweat of her brow drip as she breathed a sigh of relief at that. " _ **Damn...that was a close call.**_ " Makoto said as Sora looked at her with a bit of a smile on his face.

" _ **Yeah, it sure is. Let's just not try to focus on what just happened though, we now know they are here.**_ " Sora continued as he said it with a serious tone as Makoto also became serious. She knew that right now the time for games was slowly coming to an end and another day of fighting will begin as Sora began to scan the base with his two eyes. " _ **Well...for one thing, their base is actually well armed.**_ " Sora said as Makoto realized it herself. " _ **Oh yeah...they got such a lucky draw of a base... I mean it has everything that you would need to do well in any team situation!**_ " Makoto said with shock and awe as she pressed her cheeks together in surprise.

" _ **Well...you can blame the coin yesterday.**_ " Sora said as Makoto pouted hard right at his face. " _ **Sora...You're literally asking me to blame...an inanimate...circular object...for something that you called for.**_ " The way she said it not only made it clear she wasn't taking it seriously but at the same time knew that what she saying was going to be taken seriously by Sora...at least she hoped she was wrong this time. " _ **Well...I guess so.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto facepalmed hard, rubbing her eyebrows along with her forehead trying to process the straight answer she had just received.

" _ **Can...can you promise me the next time I say something rather stupid you will just react like that...It really excites me.**_ " Makoto said in a sarcastic tone as Sora scratched his head greatly, trying to figure out what she was saying. " _ **Are you...being sarcastic again Makoto...because I can do that next time.**_ " Sora said as Makoto calmly began to slam her head gently on the brick ground. " _ **Oh god...why did you send down one of your stupidest and clueless people when it comes to sarcasm...**_ " Makoto moaned as Sora scratched his head greatly at this gesture she was doing at the moment.

" _ **Come on Makoto...we got to focus on our mission here.**_ " It was back to game mode for Sora as he tapped Makoto's shoulder to get her attention. Taking a deep breath, Makoto readied herself as she was about to smash the windows to jump inside. " _ **Wait a minute Makoto...I think you should use these.**_ " Makoto heard as she soon found two circles right in front of her face as their golden shine glittered in her eyes. This surprised her greatly as she wanted to refuse yet again as these were Sora's weapon of choice.

" _ **Makoto...Please...I want you to take this. I only trust you with this**_." Sora said as Makoto looked at the two circles reluctantly as she held them on her hand. " _ **What are you going to use as weapons Sora...**_ " She asked as Sora smiled and pointed to a couple of weapons that were mounted on the wall. " _ **They might not be good at all...But its better for me than nothing.**_ " This surprised her as she continued to hold on the circles. " _ **And besides...I made Kizuna in memory of Reiko...they were never meant for war...But I had no choice and used them...**_ " the moment she heard Reiko's name, Makoto couldn't help but frown a little away from Sora as he didn't notice as she looked at the circle reluctantly.

' _ **These...these are in memory of Reiko...**_ ' The thought of the girl she knew as Reiko brought some sad memories in her head as she quietly strapped the circles to her wrists and focused some ars magus into them, making the cross tonfas called Kizuna emerge. " _ **These leather straps don't feel so good Sora. Are they that old?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora nodded. " _ **Yeah...time and blood will eventually wear on leather as well as sweat... is it too loose?**_ " Sora asked, wondering if it was truly loose as Makoto shook her head. " _ **No, they are just the right size for me Sora...I promise when this is all over I am going to return them to you straight**_ _ **away**_ _ **.**_ " Makoto said as she beat the tip of Kizuna right at Sora's chest.

Sora didn't need to say a word as a small smile was just enough for him to get his message through Makoto as he checked the room once more to see if their enemies had returned. " _ **Hmmm...They should be coming back soon, be ready when they**_ _ **are back**_ _ **.**_ " Sora said as he kept peaking from a hidden place. Makoto nodded her head at that as she stared at the tonfas she was wearing on her wrist, secretly smiling sadly as she made sure Sora didn't see her cry as she swiftly wiped away the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

* * *

Soon, Maxwell's group returned ready for battle as Maxwell himself was making sure the spikes on his pauldrons were sharp enough for him to use as Bart noticed the dents all over his armor. " **Damn man...Makoto really did a number to that armor...especially the helmet.** " Vix said as his helmet was so broken that he Bart was forced to not wear it as he pushed his glasses closer to his face once more. " **I doubt that this armor's durability can last much longer... I will make sure to keep this in mind when I am fighting out there today.** " Bart said as Jin looked at Maxwell.

" **So...what is the plan we have at the moment against Sora Minakaze and his group? They are currently holding onto the object we are seeking right.** " Jin said as Vix and Bart stared right at Maxwell as he took a deep breath. " **That's right...all we need to do is just find the location of where they might be and we can strike. It would help us if we can use this base's resources to search out for the item.** " Maxwell suggested but before everyone else could act on the idea they had just heard, glass shattered above them as everyone looked to the sky in shock.

What they saw were two people, one of them was a squirrel beastkin and the other was a white haired man with blond tips as smashed to the ground right split the middle. Soon, they looked at the group and immediately attacked them as the squirrel beastkin wielded tonfas that the other have not seen before as a single punch from this tonfa slammed right into Bart's armor, shattering portions of the armor like the shoulder pads right off his body as Bart's eyes widened in shock.

The other person rushed for the swords that were mounted on the wall and was soon clashing with Jin as Vix and Maxwell were finally able to register what was going on. " **Sora Minakaze and Makoto Nanaya!? What are they doing here!?** " Vix said in shock as she didn't know how to register the situation she was dealing with. Maxwell as well didn't know what to do in this scenario but snapped out of it as he immediately helped out Jin with his mystery attacker by attempting to punch his attacker right at his chest.

Soon, both of Sora Minakaze and Makoto Nanaya slid on the ground, respectively repelled from their attacks as they recovered soon after and had their backs on each other. " **...in all seriousness you two... Why are you both here.** " Jin said as Sora and Makoto remained quiet watching each other and their foes as they let their eyes dart around. " **You can't seriously expect to remain quiet and we won't ask you the same question again.** " Vix said as she was scratching her head at their silence as Sora decided to raise his voice.

* * *

Sora: **Well...for one thing, we were trying to figure out where were you and your group were there.**

Maxwell: **If that's the case... Th** **en you have finally found us. Congratulations.**

Sora: **Ooh. That sounds like a good idea indeed. What do we get in the end.**

Vix: **A case of a knuckle sandwich filled with my special dose of paralysis shoved up your butt if you don't give it to me now!**

Makoto: **HEY! That means the same for me too! How can you say that Vix!?**

Vix: **Well...You are with the one person I hate more than anything in this world right now. So I don't mind dealing with you as well...though I will spare you from the butt thing.**

* * *

As soon as she said that, Makoto couldn't help but brush off the sweat off her face as she smiled in relief while Sora himself was shocked at the threat itself. Before he could even say anything else, he immediately felt a presence charge right for him as he raised his blade to parry the attempted attack that was from Maxwell. " **Well...You are just going to keep trying to attack me while I am looking at something else huh.** " Sora said bluntly as Maxwell nodded his head while smiling just a little bit.

" **Well, I take the pleasure of attacking people while they were not expecting it at all.** " Maxwell said in a sarcastic manner. Sora didn't expect him to say that however as he kicked him back only to scratch his head in total confusion. " **W-Well...with that voice, are you being sarcastic or actually love attacking people when they least expected it?** " Sora said as Makoto face palmed her face hard which everyone saw her groan greatly. " _ **He was being sarcastic Sora! God dammit I have to teach you how to tell sarcasm from other people!**_ " Makoto said in small frustration.

" _ **Huh...I need to work on the sarcasm that comes from other people in the end.**_ " Sora mused as he repelled another attempted attack that came from Maxwell's side with a well placed parry from his arm. " _ **That...we need to indeed. But we also have to work on the fact that we shouldn't be talking when we have four dangerously armed people ready to attack us on all four directions at the same time!**_ " Makoto said as Vix stood still and looked at everyone. " **Why don't we just attack the both of them at once. It works every time!** " Vix said as she drew her daggers while everyone else readied their weapons. Sora didn't mind this however as he was used to people constantly attacking him.'

Maxwell's group soon charged right for Sora and Makoto but out of instinct, Sora used Makoto's shoulder like a springboard, pushing her to the ground as he did a hurricane kick that forced all four of them to slide on the ground, Jin and Bart in a defensive posture while Vix and Maxwell crashed to a wall and console respectively. Jin charged right at Sora as Sora decided to dodge his attacks despite the tight space of the building as Makoto punched away some of the attacks that Bart was delivering.

" **Are you sure this is going to work Sora!? BECAUSE I AM STARTING TO HAVE DOUBTS!** " Makoto shouted as she managed to punch away another one of Bart's attacks. " **ABSOLUTELY NOT SURE OF IT MYSELF! REMEMBER I JUST STARTED DOING THIS!** " Sora shouted back as Vix and Maxwell recovered fast enough to join in their attacks. " **You guys should have thought this through you two morons!** " Vix shouted as she attempted to use her paralysis daggers to neutralize the both of them. As soon as she did that, Sora looked at the window and immediately got an idea as he grabbed one of Vix's wrists and used her motion and flung her right through the window.

" **WINDOW NOW!** " Sora yelled as he and Makoto leapt through the smashed ruins that were the window, landing right on Vix's body and running for their lives into the alleyways as Maxwell, Jin and Bart gave chase and accidentally stomped on her in the process in some way. " **WILL YOU GUYS JUST STOP!** " Vix yelled having had the last straw from feeling her hand being stomped on as she got off the ground.

As she did so, Sora and Makoto were running around the alleys and back into the building, watching Maxwell's team run right into the alleyways once more to give chase to them. " _ **Good, they fell for the bait. Let's go.**_ " Sora said as he and Makoto quickly rushed right into the building and began to look around for stuff. " _ **What are we looking for exactly Sora? The rocks that they might have left behind if they don't have it with them already?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora nodded his head. " _ **That's the best case scenario...and judging from the way we attacked them...they might have left them here.**_ " Sora said, rushing into the room that seemed to be a sleeping quarters and found the two rocks in question.

" _ **Finally. We got the final piece of the puzzle. Now all that's left is to just head back to the church and we can find that item once more.**_ " Sora said as he kept the rocks in his own pocket. As he exited the room, he noticed Makoto's attention was on something interesting. " _ **Hey look here Sora, they have something really useful.**_ " Makoto said as Sora out of curiosity walked to where she was and saw what she was talking about. " _ **You thinking what I am thinking Sora?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora looked at her with a funny look at his face. " _ **Can you handle this kind of stuff Makoto...we are talking about going all out if we do this.**_ " Sora said as Makoto nodded, excited at the idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maxwell was beginning to realize something was wrong and stopped running completely. " **Wait a minute...Guys we have to head back now, we have been duped!** " Maxwell said with the realization striking his head like lightning. " **Duped!? They are obviously running this way right now! There's no way that we can be that far away!** " Vix shouted as soon everyone was stopped in their tracks, Maxwell keeping his best to not shout at that moment as it wouldn't help at all.

" **What makes you say that we have been duped Maxwell, you obviously realize something that we don't.** " Jin said in his usual calm and cool manner as Maxwell was thankful for the fact that Jin was here to make sense of everything right now. " **Well...we haven't seen them ever since we ran right through here right...what if they have been tricking us and they actually took a way back to our base.** " Maxwell theorized as Vix couldn't help but scoff at the idea. " **If that's the case, why don't you and Jin head back and test that theory out, me and Bart here will continue chasing them down.** "

The moment she said those words, Vix immediately continued running at the direction she ran before as Bart didn't know what to do. " **Just...Just follow her and try to calm her down. Please Bartholomew.** " Maxwell ordered as Bart nodded his head and immediately chased after Vix as Jin looked at Maxwell. " **So, I am guessing that me and you are heading back to the base to see if your guess is correct?** " Jin said as Maxwell nodded his head.

Soon, the both of them walked back to the base as their minds were racing to come up with solutions that might work in this case. " **What are we going to do if my gut feeling is correct Jin...Even I don't know what to do in this case.** " Maxwell continued as Jin didn't know what to say to his stressed friend as they were reaching closer and closer to their temporary base. As soon as they reached their destination though, everything felt normal at that point, nothing was off about the building they were staring at that moment.

" **Huh...this is strange... the building looks normal...well except for the cracked window.** " Maxwell said as Jin inspected the area around them at the moment, wondering if anything was off place but couldn't do so in the process. " **We may have to go inside to find out more.** " Jin said as Maxwell realized something. " **Jin...we left our rocks inside the sleeping quaters right?** " Maxwell said as Jin nodded his head, shocked at what he was nodding to as he and Maxwell then saw a huge ball of fire explode from all the windows and door, forcing them to take cover on the ground.

" **This explosion...Oh no! They couldn't have!** " The realization struck Maxwell as Jin immediately began to freeze around the fire, extinguishing it to the best of his abilities as Maxwell soon rushed into the frozen base. Quickly rushing into the room in question, he found the cause of the fire which was a combination of gas and the explosives they were given to use. " **Shit...they used our own equipment against us!** " Maxwell cursed as Jin looked at the rest of the room. " **That's not all... they took the vehicle as well.** " The moment Jin said that, Maxwell looked at where the vehicle would have been stationed was missing.

" **Don't...Don't tell me.** " Maxwell could only stutter as they hear the sounds of engines revving as soon, a motorcycle with a mounted machine gun side car came rushing in, the two people responsible for stealing and acquiring such a vehicle were there. " **LET THEM FEEL IT MAKOTO!** " Sora shouted as Makoto released the safety and soon began raining a hail of riot control bullets right for the two of them as Jin quickly formed an ice wall to take in most of the damage meant for them as Sora revved up the motorcycle more and took off in a speedy retreat as Jin and Maxwell immediately opened their communicators while rushing out of the building.

As soon as they rushed out of the building though, Sora turned around the corner and allowed Makoto time to continue her suppressive fire right at the two, forcing Jin to make more ice walls to try and divert the two of them into a different path. " **HEY VIX! BART! COME BACK HERE! SORA AND MAKOTO HAVE STOLEN THE VEHICLE AND THE ROCKS!** " Maxwell ordered with a loud yell as Vix and Bart heard that themselves as Vix gave out a loud sound of disappointment. " **God dammit, and I thought that my gut feeling was right too.** " Vix whined as she and Bart turned their backs briefly at that moment only to feel something approaching them from behind.

" **DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN NOW VIX!** " A loud shouted came from Makoto as she came in firing the moment Sora swung the sidecar to Vix and Bart's direction, allowing her to rain a hail of bullets as Bart felt the sickening impact on his armor, striking it multiple times as he used his massive body to act as a shield for Vix. " **Can we disable that machine gun Vix?** " Bart calmly asked as Vix tried to peep once to see if she could only to quickly hide behind Bart again as he slowly began to move forward to retreat into the alley. " **No way man. Unless I have a good shot right at Makoto, she's not going to let up with her firepower!** "

" **I HEARD THAT!** " Makoto cheered as she continued to fire more bullets as Sora noticed the barrel of the gun beginning to turn red despite the bullets being non-lethal and thus containing less gunpowder than normal. Quickly riding off, Makoto stopped firing as she finally noticed the barrel herself. " **Damn...I was having way too much fun with this thing to notice. Got to be careful right?** " Makoto said as Sora simply nodded his head, not in high spirits as Makoto was as he concentrated on the road. " **Right now we got to deliver back the rocks to the church, we can probably use them to assist us in finding the damn item we are supposed to retrieve.** " Were the words that Sora could say as he checked the motorcycle's fuel.

" _ **Damn...we didn't have enough time to refuel this bike...**_ " Sora muttered as a separate thought was in his mind. ' _ **Maybe I can keep this bike after all of this is done...this is a really nice bike after all.**_ ' Sora thought as Makoto noticed Sora and his deep concentration. She soon took a look at the fuel tank and realized it herself. " _ **We better hurry back to the church, the others must be worried sick for us.**_ " Makoto said as Sora rushed back to the base with haste, realizing what Makoto said is not only correct, it's also a concern inside his heart right now whether or not they have found the item they were supposed to guard.

* * *

As he and Makoto thought about them, Marcus, Chikacho and Allison were busy following the orders that were written to them by Makoto as they didn't leave any stone unturned in their search for the elusive item they were searching for despite holding the source that will help them find the item in question. " **How are things in your end Marcus?** " Allison asked as she turned over a couple of the church's benches with the hopes of finding some sort of elusive trap door that would have been found in one of those shows she watched usually.

" **No luck on my end here, everything here is either too stacked together or covered by rubble for me to move safely.** " Marcus said as he was checking through a couple of overturned benches and rubble, probably been done this way when someone had attacked them before as Chikacho unlatched herself from the ceiling, dusting herself off as she looked at everyone else. " **The roofs are holding nothing on them, how is everyone else's searches?** " She asked as both Marcus and Allison simply nodded her head, warranting Chikacho to pull her scarf up in disappointment as she had to admit finding what was supposed to be an easy item was proving to be even more of a challenge than what she had anticipated in the first place.

" **Why is it so freaking hard to find one simple object that will help us with our task of protecting** **and making sure it doesn't fall to enemy hands!** " Allison complained as she sat on one of the turned over benches she was on, thinking about the consequences of her actions as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other worried about the consequences to come if they do not find the item. " **So what are we going to do if we can't find the item? Protect the whole church against the enemy?** " Marcus suggested as Allison held her head and sighed hard. Chikacho on the other hand was trying to figure out the best solution besides the one that Marcus had just suggested.

Soon they heard the sounds of a motorcycle roaring through the church's walls, alerting their senses as Marcus and Chikacho ran out of the church's door to see Sora and Makoto pulling up with the machine gun manned motorcycle. " **NII-SAN! MAKOTO! You two are alright!** " Marcus yelled in surprise and relief as he hugged the both of them in excitement as Makoto struggled from the Fox beastkin's surprisingly strong grip as Sora got off the bike to see Chikacho and Allison stare right at his face, a face demanding question from Allison while Chikacho's eyes had some worry but was also just as judgemental.

" **Ummm. Hey there you girls, is everything alright on your side?** " Sora asked as immediately he said those words, he felt a tight slap right at his cheeks from Allison as Sora could only hold his cheek in pain. " **Sorry about that...It's just that you and Makoto made me worry so much that...Nevermind what I just said what the hell were you doing leaving us by ourselves to find an object that we don't know what it looks like!** " Allison said as Sora scratched his head, trying to figure out what to say to her as Makoto went to Allison and gave her a hug.

" **Oh I am sooo sorry that I worried you like that Ally! Please forgive me!** " Makoto said, all of the tension she felt before suddenly rushing out of her like a stream in a river. " **Oh Makoto...I forgive you...But that doesn't mean you don't deserve a scolding from me you know.** " Allison said as Makoto recoiled at those words just a little. ' _ **Damn, I thought that would at least avoid me from being shouted at.**_ _ **'**_ Makoto whined as Sora felt some of the heat that he was feeling before being lifted off his shoulders as he reached into his pocket. " **Maybe these last two rocks will help us find the item in question.** "

" **The rocks! Thoses rocks are the last pieces we need to get to find the item we need to find!** " Allison cheered in excitement as she held the rocks and took out the other two rocks that she had been holding. As she did so, the former four rocks that Maxwell's team held soon merged together to become one stone once more as Chikacho brought out their own rock as the two rocks fused together to become one stone that soon began to pull on both Allison and Chikacho's hand. " **Hey Sora...these rocks want to take us somewhere.** "

As soon as she said that, she immediately lost her grip over the rock and it began to slide on the ground multiple times. " **After that rock!** " Marcus yelled as everyone except Sora ran after the rock. Sora in the meantime decided to start reinforcing the church for an attack as he began to work on detaching the sidecar off the the motorcycle to use the machine gun and it's riot bullets. As he did so, Marcus and Makoto were comedically chasing after Chikacho who was being held on by Allison as the rock was going to lead them places.

* * *

Chikacho: **HEAD TO THE LEFT!**

Allison: **Yeah! LEFT!**

Marcus: **Right! Just keep telling us where the rock is going to take you!**

Makoto: **Why do we need to shout like this!?**

Makoto: **More efficient!**

Sora: **HEY! You all alright over there!?**

Marcus: **YEAH! WE ARE JUST FOLLOWING THIS ROCK TO SEE WHERE IT WILL TAKE US!**

* * *

As soon as Marcus said those words, he felt his face slam right into a wall as Makoto, Allison and Chikacho quickly got over the wall and found that it had a small crack on it. " **Eh? Was this crack here when we searched through the place Chikacho?** " Allison asked as Chikacho shook her head multiple times. " **I didn't remember seeing this kind of hole before.** " The moment Chikacho said those words, Makoto immediately began to move the items around the wall before the wall's remain itself as soon, the item that everyone had been searching for was finally revealed.

" **This...This is a box.** " Marcus said as Allison and Chikacho held their rocks to the box as they noticed a couple of holes where the rocks would have gone. " **Well...Come on girls. Give it a try!** " Makoto encouraged as both Allison and Chikacho looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding their heads and placing the rocks right onto it. As soon as they did it, the box shined with a bright light that blinded everyone near it as cracks appeared on it before crumbling away to reveal what looked like to be a couple of dog tags.

" **Dog...Dog tags?** " Makoto wondered as Sora walked up to them and saw the item himself. " **Huh...so we are to protect dog tags...** " Sora mused as Allison wondered about the purpose of said items as she decided to look at what they were. Besides the usual inscriptions that one would write into Dog Tags, there was something perculiar on the back of all of them, a flower bud that was slowly blossoming into a lotus flower, as if that wasn't strange enough they didn't have any of the official NOL markings required for said tags as she decided to read the inscription for more clues. " **To the fallen comrades of... Division Black?** " The moment she said those words, Makoto noticed Sora, Chikacho and Marcus's eyes widen in shock as Allison looked at everyone curious.

" **What's this Division Black and why is everyone's eyes so wide eyed.** " the moment she said those words, everyone in the room cleared their throats as their focus returned. " **Who knows...I don't know any Division like that** " Sora said feigning ignorance as Marcus and Chikacho immediately took the rest of the dog tags to make sure Allison doesn't look into the rest. " **Well in any case, we now know what we are protecting...the question is how we are going to protect them? They are what I did not expect.** " Chikacho said as Makoto scratched her head.

" **Well to be honest...I would rather protect something really tiny instead of something really really big like this whole church to say.** " Makoto said in her honest opinion as everyone else looked at her briefly. " **Well...to be fair...She does have a good point...I guess.** " Sora said bluntly as Makoto smiled at his support. " **So. We all hold on to one dog tag respectively? Or are we going to do it differently.** " Allison wondered as she held the dog tag that she checked out.

As soon as she said that, they hear the sounds of multiple footsteps that were coming their way. " **Coach said that their location is this church...they have to stay inside the church so let's lay siege to it.** " Maxwell said as Sora looked at the other dog tags that Chikacho and Marcus were holding. " **You two. Hold two each. Me and Makoto will head out and give you guys time. Try to contact the coach and ask for more instructions**." Sora ordered as he rushed for the turret that he laid as Makoto, flustered by Sora's sudden commands, followed him with haste as Maxwell was staring at the front of the church along with Vix, Bart and Jin, each with a varying degree of emotions.

" **Oh when I get my knife into that bastard's leg he will wish he had an arrow to the knee!** " Vix, with a very pissed off expression on her face, said as she cocked her crossbow's arrows multiple times for the battle she was going to enjoy. " **Please calm down Vix, we can't harm them too much in the end.** " Bart said, trying to keep his calm as he pushed his red glasses closer to his face before rubbing his hands around the handle of his hammer. " **As much as I don't want to show it...for once...I feel like I need to give back Minakaze for his underhanded tactics so far.** " Jin said with his usual calm face as Maxwell looked at him with a sweat drop coming down his face.

' **Jesus...even with that calm expression, Jin is pissed.** ' Maxwell thought as he spotted two figures coming up to the turret mounted sidecar as one sat on. " **SO! We were right! Hand us back the stones and no one will have to get hurt!** " Maxwell said, realizing what he said was taken straight from a movie as Sora shook his head greatly at that line. " **Well...If that's your best line then I don't know what to say...Honestly.** " Sora said as he pressed his forehead gently as Makoto sat on the turret. " **Ummm Sora, this is a battle you know...and they are trying to use diplomatic solutions to end it peacefully I think.** " Makoto said as her eyes analyzed the situation right in front of her at that moment.

Sora thought about what Makoto had said and then turned around to stare at the group of four who were getting ready to attack this church with their faces. " **Well...Makoto, if that was the case then why are some of them getting ready to attack us. I doubt that diplomacy is going to work now.** " Sora muttered at he felt the tension seep right into the air as in the church, Makoto unable to release her hands from the turret out of the unknown. " **Damn...the standstill is very intense out there.** " Marcus noted as Allison struggled to get the walkie talkie to reach Coach's own signal. Chikacho herself took a quick peak as she was debating on something in her mind

" **We should be ready for an attack just in case Marcus...But what still worries me is that the NOL has dog tags that belong to the Black Lotus.** " Chikacho quietly said with a small murmer, enough for Marcus to hear as Allison was too busy toiling with the walkie talkie to care. " **Yeah...Division Black though... I have never heard of such a group in my time there.** " Marcus murmered looking at his own set of dog tags with worry. " **And why would the NOL be holding something like this... it's not like them at all.** " Marcus continued as Allison made a loud cheer as the two of them saw her with her hands raised in the air with victory.

" **Hello Allison. Coach here, what is going on over your end?** " Coach said as Allison looked at the walkie talkie with excitement as she took some time to compose herself. " **Allison here, we have found the items that we had to protect. It's just a couple of dog tags!** " Allison said honestly as the Coach himself was surprised to hear that from Allison's mouth. He honestly expected them to take even more time to find said items but here she was, saying that her team found the items in question. " **Well...those are the items that your team was supposed to find. I bet that you are calling me to see what your team should be doing right now?** "

The moment Allison heard those words, she immediately raised her voice at the walkie talkie. " **YES! YES! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW COACH!** " She shouted in desperation as everyone, even those who heard her voice, turned or tried to hear what she was saying at that moment. " **Oh fuck me...Allison might have said those words a bit too loudly.** " Chikacho said as Maxwell became curious. " **So...You already have used our stones to get the item that you were looking for huh.** " the moment Maxwell said those words, Sora felt a small sweat drip down his forehead before he quickly went to Makoto's side. " _ **Start providing suppressive fire now. We are compromised.**_ "

As soon as Sora said those words, a hail of riot bullets were fired directly at Maxwell's group, making them split away in panic as Allison ran to Marcus and Chikacho. " _ **Alright! I just got back with the Coach! All we have to do now is deliver all of these dog tags to the coach who is waiting right at the hilltop overlooking at the city.**_ " Allison explained as she finally noticed the hail of bullets that were raining down on the alleyway. " _ **Yeah, good job doing that Ally. And also a good job for alerting the other team that we have already found the object we are supposed to protect.**_ " Marcus said with a bit of a blunt shyness as Chikacho looked at Sora. " _ **You got all of the details Sora?**_ " She asked as Sora nodded his head. " _ **We will have to start thinking of a plan that will allow us to get out of the city and to the hill where the coach is waiting...if I am going to guess, Coach is going to let the other team...**_ " Before Sora could finish his sentence, a couple of bolts came flying right for Sora's head as Vix shouted with fury, " _ **WE KNOW THAT YOU HAVE THE ITEM THAT CAN BE UNLOCKED WITH THE ROCKS! GIVE THEM UP!**_ "

As soon as she did that, Sora sweared as Makoto clicked her trigger and realized that there was no more ammo. " _ **Ummm...Guys...The machine gun's out of ammo!**_ " She panicked as Maxwell's group charged right for the now exposed church. As soon as that happened, Sora grabbed a couple of benches as everyone followed what Sora was doing and piled right on top of the entrance as Sora began to think of a couple of plans that might work. " _ **You guys! What are we going to do!? Are we going to go out there and head to the exit?! What about the fact that we have a group of four angry people that want to take us to the ground!**_ "

The more Makoto said her words, the more Sora felt tempted to just give her a slap to slap some sense back into her as Allison finally managed to calm Makoto down with the only way she knows how. " _ **MAKOTO STOP PANICKING! YOU'RE NOT HELPING US AT ALL!**_ " Allison said combined with multiple shaking effects right at Makoto's shoulders. Makoto's eyes spun as Marcus and Chikacho looked at Sora who was holding the bench down. " _ **So. What's the idea nii-san?**_ " Marcus asked as Sora looked at the options until he spotted the bike that he brought inside to make sure and had a brilliant idea.

* * *

Sora: **The bike, the bike's the best option for us to get to that mountain.**

Marcus: **The bike that you stole from their base? Hmmmm...Now that you say that, it does look like it can go all the way to the hill.**

Chikacho: **It may be meant for driving in the city but with it's tyres offroad is an option as well.**

Sora: **The problem is fuel...this bike doesn't have much in the tank anymore and we can't risk riding it until it's fuel runs out.**

Makoto: **Well...Why not get more fuel? That way the bike will have enough for the trip!**

Allison: **Question is...where does fuel come from?**

* * *

In this era of ars magus and magic, fuel is something almost unheard off. Most aircraft runs on the power of seithr and older vehicles are rarely found due to the rarity of oil in the first place. Fortunately for Sora and his group, this bike runs on ars magus and it gave him an idea. " **Marcus, do you think you can fuel the seithr required for the bike to convert it to fuel?** " Sora asked as Marcus scratched his head at the task. " **It will take some time...But I can do it if I have to.** " Marcus replied as the bench wall Sora created was slowly collapsing with him still holding it.

" **Right. Allison, Chikacho! Pass the tags to Marcus and get out there. Makoto start buying us time by separating Bart away from us!** " Sora ordered as Makoto nodded her head and immediately jumped out of the window, just in time to see Bart attempt to ram into the door one more time with his horns pointing at the door. Instinctively, she hopped onto Bart's back and grabbed him by the horns, riding him like a cowgirl as Bart struggled to shake her off. " _ **GET OFF ME! I AM NOT A RODEO BULL!**_ " Bart yelled for the first time ever Makoto was hearing it as Bart must not enjoy the experience enough to shout the way he is right now. " _ **YAHOO! LET'S GO FOR A RIDE BULLSWORTH!**_ " Makoto yelled as she yanked the horns to steer Bart into a different direction as Allison and Chikacho came crashing out of the crystal coloured windows of the church.

" _ **HEY JIN! WE STILL HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS!**_ " Allison shouted, her target set on Jin as she quickly fired a fireball right at his direction, forcing him to form an ice wall to tank most of the fire's impact while be rode on an ice blade right for Allison. Vix meanwhile saw the fast spider kunoichi charge right for in a zig-zag motion as she tried to predict where she would be by tracking her with her crossbow's sightline. " _ **COME ON! STAY STILL!**_ " Vix yelled out in annoyance as she was finding it very difficult to track Chikacho. Chikacho then managed to web Vix's sights, forcing the fox beastkin to move to close combat to try and match Chikacho's speed.

As Maxwell noticed the battles that were happening, Another opponent came flying his way as Sora soared in the sky with the machine gun on his hands. ' **Is he seriously going to use that machine gun as a weapon!? it's not even properly shaped as one!** ' Maxwell thought as Sora gripped the barrel of the gun and swung it like a bat right at Maxwell's shoulders, smashing right into them and impaling them right in place for Sora to take advantage as Maxwell realized that Sora shoved the gun so hard it actually got lodged on the spiked plate, slowing him down greatly.

Making a loud tch, Maxwell was forced to detach his shoulder pads to lose the extra weight as he and Sora soon found themselves in close quaters combat. Sora was the first to strike as he went for his opponent's jugular to try and stop their momentum but Maxwell was cautious against that and using a swift motion of his hand, slapped the attack to the side while he delivered a powerful strike right at Sora's abdomen, harming it as Sora felt something pop inside forcing him to recoil as Maxwell wasn't going to lose this chance and gave pursuit with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Sora could dodge most of them but there were spots he couldn't see due to Maxwell's flurry. Everytime he blocked a punch he would feel a kick right at his abdomen again and every time he blocked a kick he would feel a stinging punch dangerously close to his neck. ' _ **Fuck. I need to shut down this guy's offense...**_ ' at the heat of battle, Sora began to sharphen the points of his knuckles and immediately found a part of Maxwell's body that wasn't heavily armored and went for it. The part that he struck as Maxwell gave him another powerful strike with his leg was just above his abdomen, the between of his heart as Sora slid from the strike.

' **Right. I got him on the ropes, time to...** ' Before Maxwell could lower his leg he suddenly felt a sensation take over that froze his raised leg in place. ' **What...What is this!?** ' Maxwell thought as he didn't know what was going on at that moment but Sora clearly had more of an idea than he did as he didn't hesistate to attack Maxwell while his leg was frozen. With a flurry of sharp punches, Sora began to target pressure points all over Maxwell's frozen leg, striking them with extreme precision as Sora knew these would be a ticking time bomb for Maxwell as his leg was done being frozen.

The moment he placed that leg on the ground though, all sorts of nerves began to seize up and felt like electricity was coursing through his body. He nearly tumbled as a result but didn't want to show it on his face as he grabbed Sora's shoulders and began to give him a series of powerful knee strikes to his stomach. ' _ **Tch! This guy is persistent!**_ ' Sora thought as while everyone else was busy trying to keep their foes in bay, Marcus was trying to focus his ars magus to make fuel for the bike, his hands trembling as the ars magus seared right into the palm of his hand.

" **This...this is tougher than I imagined...even with this fuel already here.** " Marcus said a bit as he hand hung the dog tags right at the handle of the bike as he continued to focus on the task at hand. This process would have been done in a facility with some of the best ars magus refiners ever and here he was, using his own hands to try and make usable fuel for this god damn bike. " **Why are you trying to make my life difficult for me Nii-san... But then again, you always seem to be the kind of ask for the impossible in general.** "

The thought of the person he looked up to, doing what felt to be the impossible served as inspiration for Marcus in the longest time. Marcus smiled at the thought as he decided to do it, " **If Nii-san's always doing the crazy stuff, I am going to do it too!** " Marcus said as his ars magus began to burn. Meanwhile Makoto managed to ride Bart right into Vix who was so occupied with trying to catch this slippery kunoichi that she wasn't paying attention in the end. The impact she felt as Bart's whole metalic body came crashing right at her was simply incredible as Makoto jumped off Bart's horns, making him slam right at the wall dizzied.

Chikacho quickly began to web both Vix and Bart as their eyes were spinning. " **Good job Makoto. We have at least subdued these two...for now I hope.** " Chikacho said as Makoto scratched her head. " **Well...at least these two are down...for now. There's two other people I am worried for.** " Makoto said as she felt a fiery fireball soaring through the sky followed with a gigantic blade of ice as Jin and Allison clashed with each other. " **Nevermind...I think that Jin and Allison are keeping each other company with the way they are fighting.** " Makoto replied as Chikacho began to look for her master.

" **Where is Mas...Sora...** " Chikacho said as Makoto helped to look for her friend. As they did so, they heard the sound of doors crashing as they ran for the source of that sound. What they saw was an epic battle between Sora and Maxwell as Maxwell had brought out his two throwing knives and was slowly pushing ahead. Using his flurry of thrusts and kicks, Sora was forced to a guarding position, unable to retaliate against the sheer volume of his attacks, prompting Makoto to take action as she quickly formed the tonfas and swung with her fists right at Maxwell's chest, the result was him being forced away from Sora.

" **Sora...Are you alright.** " Chikacho said, trying to hide her worry as she raised her scarf up even more. " **Yeah I am alright...Though I think I might be a bit hurt.** " Sora said as he had to check himself for some of the cuts that might have opened some of his old scars. " **You should go and check on Marcus, he should have been done by now.** " Chikacho said as Sora nodded his head. " **Alright. I can trust you girls with this guy. Just be careful alright.** " Sora said as he ran for the church once more, hoping that his little bro has done what he hoped wasn't that impossible of a task. Oh who was he kidding, it was very impossible because refining ars magus to fuel is one of the most advanced and difficult thing an ars magus user can do.

" **Hey Little bro, how is things in there?** " Sora shouted at the church as he didn't get a response as he decided to climb through the window and see how his little bro was doing. Suddenly his concerns were real as he quickly went to Marcus who was sprawled on the ground, holding his right hand in an agonizing smiling face. " **Hey Nii-san...I did it...though my hand feels numb.** " Marcus said, feeling light winded as Sora checked the fuel tank to see it had at least half the fuel tank, just enough to make it out of the city and reach the hill. " **You did it Little bro, now you rest up here alright. I'm so sorry I made you do that.** " Sora apologized as Marcus shook his head. " **It's alright Nii-san...Now get going. I think the other team will be catching up to what you're going to be doing soon.** "

Sora didn't have any more words to say, all he can do is just respect Marcus's wishes and took the bike. Before he started it though, he picked Marcus up and rested him on the bench. " **You get a good rest alright little bro...You deserve a good meal when we get back alright. Your treat.** " Sora promised as Marcus smiled at that. " **That sounds...very nice...** " As soon as he finished, transformed into a tiny fox, resting his belly on the bench as that was a sign he was too hurt to do anything at that moment. ' _ **...Thank you Marcus.**_ ' were the only thoughts in his mind as he revved the motorcycle, bringing the small engine that was it's heart beating back to life as he closed his eyes briefly.

As he did so, Maxwell and Jin heard the sounds of the bike coming back to life. It took him just a brief moment before Jin realized what Sora was going to try and immediately got to work while still facing his opponent. " **Don't you dare neglect me again Jin!** " Allison said, feeling the tensions of having to fight such a strong opponent yet that opponent was not acknowledging you for that brief moment. Jin kept his calm thought as he decided to sheath his blade and take a deep breath. As soon as he did, Allison immediately felt her senses kick in as the world temporarily distortred around her.

' **Shit! A distortion drive!** ' Allison could think as she immediately jumped out of the way of Jin's attack the moment she saw his blade gleam in the sky. She was glad that she did because she soon saw huge trails of ice blaze through where she was standing before as it left behind it's track small ice particles that literally froze the road. " **Holy shit...That was way too close.** " Allison said, giving herself a sense of relief but then had to do a rain check when she realized something was off with that move. As soon as she turned to the direction of the where the attack struck, she realized Jin's true intentions.

What she saw was a frozen wonderland that was the church that Sora was in. All the possible exits had been sealed within an ice statue as Allison turned her attention back to Jin. " **With that, I think that will buy us more time to defeat you girls and get inside to take the item.** " Jin said in a cool manner as Makoto and Chikacho saw this and gritted their teeth. " **Thank you Jin for being quick to your feet as usual.** " Maxwell said, a hint of thanks coming out of his voice as he readied his knives to continue attacking Makoto and Chikacho.

As the girls saw the sight occur, Sora was right in the middle of an experience as such as a few moments ago he felt the powerful ice crash right into the church, causing what felt like a mini earthquake as he nearly lost the dog tags that were in his hand right now. As soon as he felt the earthquake stop and his senses come back, he saw that everything around the church was covered in pure ice, immediately making him run to Marcus where some of his fur was frozen and the fox shivering greatly.

' _ **Fuck. I got to get us out of here now...but I can't leave him here.**_ ' Sora thought as though this wasn't a real exercize, in his current state Marcus is quite weak right now and if the ice doesn't melt fast enough he might catch frostbite and be placed in the hospital for a few weeks. Quickly wrapping Marcus's own clothes around the fox until he resembled that of a new born baby when they are wrapped in a towel, Sora immediately ran upstairs and assessed his options from there.

As soon as he ran upstairs, he saw the same icy fate it had met as all the possible escape routes he could have taken were frozen...except for a small hole that he instantly remembered as he walked up to it. " _ **This hole...I remember crashing right into it when I was here that time...!**_ " As soon as that popped into his mind, Sora immediately got to work by grabbing the revved up motorcycle and used it as a battering ram to make the hole bigger. As soon as it was big enough to fit the hole, Sora began to delicately push the bike out of the hole and to the other side while he carried Marcus's fox form out with him.

As soon as the sun touched the metal of the bike, it created a massive glint for all to see, even Vix and Bart who were recovering from their stupor and felt the webbing around them. " **OH...OH THAT BITCH PISSED ME OFF!** " Vix said, her frustrations and bad mouth finally getting the worst of her in the end. " **Please...We need to stay calm and focus...even if one was used like an amusement ride.** " Bart said as he began to try riping the webbing off his wrists with sheer brute force. As soon as they managed to free one hand from the webbing, the rest was easy as Bart noticed the shine right at the distance. " **Vix. Over there. I saw something shine.** " Bart said as Vix saw the glint herself, making her grin a little as Sora kept the bike revving as he placed Marcus inside his shirt.

" **Right...Let's go!** " The moment Sora said those words, he revved the bike and ramped off the roof right into the city streets as Maxwell and Jin reacted the moment they saw this but Makoto, Allison and Chikacho got in their ways. " **You're not getting any closer!** " Makoto said adamantly as her fists and tonfas were ready, Chikacho beside her grinding the kunais closely to make sure her blade was sharp. Allison simply just ran for Jin, ready to clash with him once more as Sora sped through the city streets right for the city exit.

" _ **Alright...if I can keep riding through here...**_ " As soon as these thoughts came into his mind, A sudden wall of brick came to block his way as Sora immediately took a solid left, turning right into an alley as he continued to turn around the blocked walls that were being formed all around him to lead him to a single location. " **KEEP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING BART!** " Vix shouted as Sora looked at the roofs to see Vix at one corner, acting as the spotter as she made sure that Sora wasn't out of her sights while Bart was busy forming walls of pure earth and blocking Sora's way with ease.

' _ **I Need to get out of here now! Through another way!**_ ' Sora thought as he saw a chance made through Bart's constant forming of walls as he formed one last wall to seal away his space. " **There. He's trapped. Now we can...** " Before Bart could even finish his setence though, he saw Sora ride the bike into a wheelie, surprising him and Vix as he slammed right into a door and rode on the wheelie for a while until he got out of view. " **DAMN! WE MISSED! BART!** " As soon as she said those words, Bart decided to act and form a path that allowed both him and vix to chase after Sora as he soon crashed right through an empty road, leading up to the exit once more.

" _ **Just a little bit more...Just a little bit more!**_ " Sora said a bit loudly as he soon felt a cold pressence chase after him as he swerved to the left hard to dodge a series of ice waves that were after him. ' _ **DAMN! They already got away from the girls!?**_ ' As he thought of that, a series of throwing knives came flying right for the bikes vulnerable tyres at the same time he turned left, nearly doing so successfuly as Sora just concentrated on the driving and ignored all the attacks directed to him as Jin and Maxwell were giving chase on Jin's massive ice blade.

" **Bring me closer Jin. I can probably strike the tyres if we are closer!** " Maxwell suggested as Jin nodded and went soaring into the air. Sora in the other hand didn't like this one bit as he decided to swerve to the left, surprising Jin greatly as his ice blade went right past Sora as Sora turned back around to be just right behind Jin and Maxwell. Before Maxwell could act, Sora immediately revved the bike to a wheelie and slammed the handle of the ice blade with his front wheel, flipping both Jin and Maxwell like a frying pan.

As they were in the air, they immediately felt the ground a lot sooner than when they should have as Bart and Vix were standing in front of them. " **Thanks Bart, Vix. Let's continue the chase!** " Maxwell said as Jin reformed the ice blade but in a different direction. " **What are you doing Jin? He's heading that way!** " Vix said, pointing her finger right at where Sora was heading but Jin had a hunch and his hunch was telling him that he should be heading the opposite way. " **Just trust me with this Vix...I know what I am doing.** "

The calmness of his voice, his cool expression in general as he pushed his glasses close to his face was enough to make her sigh. " **Alright Sempai...we will follow your way.** " Vix complied as Sora continued to drive as fast as he could with this bike as he heard the sound of oil gushing out. ' _ **No...No No No. Not now.**_ ' Sora thought as he saw that the bike's tank was penetrated thanks to what appeared to be wear and tear. ' _ **I need to head to the hills now!**_ ' Sora thought as his hand naturally went to Marcus, pushing him into the inside of his shirt while at the same time making sure the dog tags were still in his pocket.

As soon as he did that once more, he drove as he finally reached dirt as he stopped his bike to see where he should be going once more. " _ **Right...the hill is right there, so I should be able to take...the road...up there.**_ " His words slowly dropped as what he saw was nothing but ice and rubble, the road that he could have taken is now gone. " _ **Fuck...they sabotaged it...and now the only way up is...**_ " Sora stared at the top of the hill. The only way up is now just a sheer cliff and he saw four figures just standing right there.

* * *

Sora took a deep breath, this was it...all of the work he has done before will be rendered useless if he didn't pass this last obstacle. " _ **Fuel tank's almost out...and four enemies...Just focus on delivery and nothing else. Delivery and nothing else!**_ " Sora then floored it, riding as hard as he could through the dirt road as he formed a thick cloud of dirt. " **He's right there. Bart.** " that was what Bart needed to hear as he began to manipulate the dirt and earth around him, creating a couple of sharp crevices that Sora will need to navigate past before he can even reach the cliff.

' _ **Swerve! Swerve and just ride!**_ ' These were the only thoughts he can think of as Makoto, Allison and Chikacho came rushing out of the city exit, seeing the sight themselves. " **Damn! We won't make it in time! Is this seriously just all on Sora now?!** " Makoto said as Chikacho simply nodded her head. Allison herself felt a sense of frustration as Sora managed to dodge the crevices until the last one which popped his back tyre and sent his bike flying into the air, smashing into the rocks and exploding in a ball of fire.

Sora groaned greatly as he struggled to get up on his feet. His hand naturally went to his chest as his first instinct to check for pain. It was then that he noticed something was very off as Sora began to panic. ' _ **Oh no...Little bro!**_ ' As soon as he realized he was missing from his chest and looked around. He then saw Marcus, somehow off his body and now dangling precariously right on the edge of the cliff, something that the other team didn't realize as he was just right below their feet. " **End of the line Minakaze! Give us the damn item already and let us win!** " Vix said as Sora saw the rocks below their feet crack and nearly hit Marcus in the process.

Something inside reawakened as he closed his eyes. Why was this happening again? Why was one of his close ones being endangered in the process? This was supposed to be just a training mission but if he doesn't act now, not only is Marcus going to get a rough ride...he might get something more as Sora saw the spike that was right below awaiting his fate if Sora didn't act now. His senses were distorting at that moment, his heart was beating like never before as he breathed rapidly.

His eyes closed as he focused on what was going to happen next... he knew of all of the possibilities... he wanted the one that is the good one for the situation he is in now but regardless of what he does in the end, it won't allow him to rescue Marcus in time. ' _ **Dammit! Dammit Dammit Dammit! Why! Why is the possibilities are too slow!**_ ' Sora thought in frustration, slamming his fist as time slowed to a crawl and a voice echoed.

* * *

' _ **Create your possibility...break everything...even the rules of time itself.**_ '

* * *

As soon as he heard that voice, Sora felt time slow down to a crawl as he saw the silver lines that told him that he was in his drive. ' _ **Huh? Why...Why am I in my drive?**_ ' Sora thought as he felt his pocket that contained the dog tags float off into his hands. ' _ **This...is the possibility only you can create...Make it a reality.**_ ' The voice beckoned as Sora felt reality come over once again as his drive was activated, alerting Maxwell's team. " _ **BART! FORM THE WALL NOW!**_ " Maxwell said, knowing that this hill was the last thing that stood in between them and defeat and they were going to stop that now.

Sora clenched the dog tags as he tossed them into the air once before flinging them high into the air and ran straight for Marcus. Everyone who was watching only saw the dog tags and their silver gleam as Sora ran for Marcus. As he did so, he felt something within awaken, a wind that he has never felt before. A wind that had the ferocity of a gale yet only blew in one direction...forwards. Everything else around him simply turned to white as Sora became a brief flash of light blinding everyone. In Sora's eyes though, Sora was still himself as he saw the traces of wind all over.

* * *

 _ **'You now can see it...the path of your own possibility... Sora Minakaze... Now...take that possibility and seize it with your own hands! With these winds of the soul!'**_

* * *

As soon as Sora heard those words, the wind simply beated faster than ever before. A wind that was wild and relentless. ' _ **My own...possibility...with the winds of the soul...**_ ' Those were the only thoughts he could muster as all those who were with him before...people he cared for, loved for, were cared by, every single person in his life were in the wind with him as Saeko, Reiko and Alice, some of the most important women in his life were leading the charge...along with a mysterious fourth one. " **Don't hesistate...Just say it out...call out it's name...summon it and take your possibility!** " The girls said as Sora saw the mysterious woman float further away, his hands stretching forward as he felt a word in his voice, begging to be screamed as he closed his eyes and called it out.

* * *

" _ **...SOUL...GALE!"**_

* * *

As soon as he said those words, his eyes became white before turning azure and then a solid azure green. His senses became distorted, all of his limbs ached in ways he never experienced before as it felt like he had just twisted his entire body and then snapped himself in half as the light soon died, leaving him standing right in front of the coach, his eyes blinking while staring at the Coach's shocked eyes and he felt something in his arms. Looking down to see Marcus's vulnerable fox form being cuddled gently along with the dog tags. " _ **I...I made it?**_ " Sora said, questioning everything that was happening to him right now as he suddenly felt like a rock had struck his head, almost immediately he fell to the ground before the world turned white for him. Coach had only just a few minutes to register what was happening as he dropped his stopwatch and it struck the timer button, freezing time at the point it was to be. The point that defined the creation of something new...

* * *

 **3rd June 2196**

 **11.59**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! AND THIS ARC FINALLY COMES TO IT'S SUDDEN CLOSURE! I know that there are people who hate this kind of sudden ending but we all can agree it was getting way too long at times. I feel that this is a good way to end it overall for the arc at least and transition to something a lot more fresh! So expect to see the other characters that unfortunately have been neglected for a while due to the circumstances of this battle. I honestly hope that I didn't disappoint anybody by suddenly ending the chapter the way I do.**

 **NOW! WHAT IS NEXT FOR SORA MINAKAZE!? WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS THING CALLED SOUL GALE!? IS IT JUST A ONE TIME DEAL OR SOMETHING EVEN MORE! WHAT EVER THE CASE MAY BE! TIME WILL TELL BECAUSE TIME IS SLOWLY STARTING TO SHIFT TO IT'S OTHER STAR! AS ONE TEMPORARILY LEAVES THE SPOTLIGHT...ANOTHER SHINES IN IT'S PLACE! NOW IT'S TIME...FOR ONE BIZARRE JOURNEY!**


	24. BLACK 23: MNBA's Starting Line

(P.S A NEW BLACK AND A NEW ARC! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE READY FOR SOMETHING BIZARRE!)

 **Bold** = **English conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _**Japanese conversations**_

BLACK 23

Makoto was staring at the ceiling of her room, moving her feet left and right with her hands on the back of her head. Staring at the sight of the boring white ceiling hoping for something, she couldn't help but close her eyes a little as her thoughts began to swim past her mind. ' _ **Man...a lot of stuff happened maybe a bit too fast for my liking...and it's only been half a year.**_ ' Makoto thought as her mind went back to a few days ago as she couldn't help but be excited for something that most people wish for when they go to school for a very long time.

* * *

 **School break.**

 **FLASHBACK...**

 **A few days ago...**

* * *

Makoto was running through the hospital in Torifune, trying to reach her friend as Chikacho followed him closely. " **Next corner and then the third door! That's the room Sora is in!** " Chikacho shouted as Makoto's thoughts were racing. What was going on with Sora that he had to be hospitalized like the way he is right now as she followed Chikacho's instructions. ' _ **Oh please be alright Sora!**_ ' Makoto thought as she bursted through the hospital door, startling the people who were in there as Sora stared at both Makoto and Chikacho as they were panting heavily while he held the cub that was Marcus tightly in the palm of his hands.

" **M-Makoto? Why did you run in here?** " Sora questioned as he gently released his grip on the fox. As soon as he said that, Makoto ran straight for him and jumped into the bed to give him a swift and crushing hug. " **ACK! GAGH! WHY!?** " Sora said as he was tapping out at Makoto's killer grip. Marcus was caught right in the middle as Makoto picked up the fox by her hands. " **What on earth is this fox doing here with you? Where did you find him in that old city.** " Makoto wondered as she stared at Marcus with her two eyes, irritating something within Chikacho as she walked to Makoto's side.

" **I would suggest...not holding Marcus that tightly Makoto.** " Chikacho said as she friskly took the fox from Makoto's hands as Makoto stared at it in shock. " **Wait a minute...this fox...this cute fox...is Marcus!?** " With the shock she felt within her, she accidentally smacked Sora in the face as he held the bridge of his nose. " **Dammit Makoto...that hurts.** " was the only response Sora made as Makoto realized her mistake and immediately knelt her head in apology. " **I am so sorry about that Sora! I didn't mean to do it!** " Makoto said in a startled surprise as she hadn't adjusted to the idea that a beastkin turned into a real animal.

" **Please...don't ask...even Marcus doesn't know why he does this. Apparently it's a genetic trait present only in his family.** " Chikacho said as Marcus moaned a little bit from his sleepy slumber before he realized whose hands he was being held on. " **Chi-Chikacho! Where am I? And why am I in this form right now!?** " Marcus said in surprise as he gently jumped off Chikacho's grasp and transformed back to his normal self as he quickly used his tail to hide his crotch as he was completely naked. " **Can...can someone please pass me a cloth to cover my shame.** " Marcus begged as Makoto immediately turned away the moment she saw Marcus's skin.

" **You got lucky Marcus, You would have been freezing of frostbite if I didn't get you out of that church.** " Sora said as Marcus looked at the palm of his hands and saw some traces of blue on them as Chikacho passed him a hospital gown. " **Chikacho...this gown exposes my butt.** " Marcus whined a little as Chikacho sighed and simply began to put it on him as Makoto looked at Sora, remembering what she was going to ask before. " _ **Tell me what happened to you Sora? Why did you need to go to the hospital? Did you do something so drastic that Dr Stanwick decided to call for you back here again?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora shook his head.

" _ **No need to worry... I am in good health. Dr Stanwick was worried about the seithr that was inside my body and did a checkup on me...that and he helped patch up all of my wounds from that last match.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto made a sigh of relief as she laid on the bed, all of her worries dissipating as she noticed the blind eye and couldn't help but touch it a little. " _ **That's a relief Sora...You know you worried the hell out of everyone when you suddenly collapsed right in front of the coach and made him airlift you and Marcus to the hospital?**_ " Makoto said as Sora's thought suddenly went to one thing.

' _ **How in the world did the Coach think that foxes could be treated in the hospital? Aren't vets more suitable for Marcus in his fox form?**_ ' Sora thought as Makoto looked out of the window. " _ **Well...I should let you know that**_ _ **we won the match because of what you did...**_ " Makoto said as Sora sat up from his seat to stare at the same view Makoto was staring right now. " _ **Man...that setting sun sure is something...**_ " Makoto said as the sun was slowly setting at the hospital which was a beautiful sight as the orange light shined through the window, striking the two as Makoto decided to come up with a topic to keep things interesting.

* * *

Makoto: _ **Say Sora...You know that there's going to be a one week break coming next week?**_

Sora: _**Huh? A one week break? I didn't know that**_

Makoto: _**Eh? I thought that the teachers told you about that before you started studying.**_

Sora: _**Well to be honest...I wasn't really paying attention. So if there's a one week break, that means we can go back to our homes for the time being.**_

Makoto: _**YUP!...though I don't think I can this time around.**_

* * *

The Moment Sora heard those words, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of curiosity hit him before he realized the reason why. " _ **Is it because you're on a scholarship fund and don't have enough money to head back?**_ " Sora said as Makoto could only nod her head a bit sad. " _ **I kinda knew what was going to happen...But it's tough not seeing my folks even if it's for a week...**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but feel some sort of pity for her as he decided to rummage through his belongings that were beside him and found a special seal.

" _ **Huh? What are you doing with that seal Sora?**_ " Makoto wondered as Sora interacted with the seal and made a couple of notes manifest straight from it. " _ **Here's a few thousand for your family Makoto.**_ " The moment he said that though, Makoto immediately raised her hand in defense. " _ **ie ie ie. Please don't do that Sora, we are fine really.**_ " Makoto begged as Sora shook his head. " _ **Trust me, a few thousands is not much for me...besides, I think this money would be better invested with one of my friends and her family then resting in a special dimension alongside millions of dollars.**_ " the moment that Sora said that, Makoto's imagination immediately went to a place where she pictured Sora diving into a sea of cash like that rich duck she saw on the telenovele once.

" _ **What are you thinking about Makoto? And what's with the jumping duck?**_ " Sora said as he saw the same duck that Makoto was picturing in her mind with his eyes as Makoto immediately waved her hand at that imagination, vanquishing it as she blushed greatly while still holding onto the cash. As she calmed down, she looked at it before sighing. " _ **Alright Sora...I accept this cash...while not trying to get a heart attack.**_ " Makoto said as she pocketed the cash into her wallet.

As she did so, Sora looked out the window as Chikacho finally finished covering Marcus's butt cheeks with her jacket. ' **That sight of my jacket being used...** ' She couldn't even finish her sentence as steam blew out of her ear before she decided to turn to Sora and change the subject. " **Oh yeah you two, the school holidays are going to begin soon...What's our next course of action?** " The moment Chikacho said that, Sora's attention went to that as he realized he had almost nothing to do during the holiday...and staying at the academy might be hazardous to his health.

" **Maybe...I should leave Torifune for the duration of the holiday.** " The moment Sora said those words, Makoto, Chikacho and Marcus turned around to face him as Sora was looking at the sheets of his bed while thinking about this decision. " **As much as I know that the Black Lotus are nearby...I feel like I cannot face them without making sure everyone back home is alright as well.** " Sora said as he clenched his fist at the blankets, the worry present on his face as the three of them looked at each other before nodding in unision.

" **Then go back to them, it's not good to be homesick as well. Otsu is waiting for you Sora.** " Makoto said as Sora looked at her in surprise as Marcus and Chikacho agreed with what she had said. " **If any of the lotus does come here...me and Marcus can handle them Sora. We had to fight them for the past 2 years while looking for you so we can handle what they throw at us...It's more of a priority to make sure your home is safe.** " Chikacho said as Sora's worries manifested more. "But that's what worries me the most."

" **Don't worry Nii-san...We are not that weak and you know it.** " Marcus said immediately after Sora said what he wanted to say as he froze for a second. " **You should head back to Otsu...see how your folks are doing make sure the Black Lotus aren't going to attack them...We will protect Torifune while you're gone, that we will promise.** " Marcus said with some confidence as his tail shot up, briefly flashing his butt that made him immediately lower his tail in pure shock and embarrassment as they went underneath his legs on instinct.

Sora sat on the bed for just a bit to process what they had just told him before nodding. " **Then I should start packing soon, the holidays begin soon and I better get back on Sunday. It shouldn't be that hard for me to get a ticket there anyways since most flights to Otsu are empty.** " Sora said as he stood up from the bed and looked out at the window before he went to the changing spot. Makoto then looked at Marcus and Chikacho as soon as Sora was out of view. " **Are you sure about this you guys?** " Makoto asked as Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads.

" **Of course we are...I think you are going to miss Nii-san for a bit though.** " Marcus said as Makoto immediately blushed a little at that comment. " **W-What the hell are you talking about Marcus!? Me and him are friends...maybe best friends but it's just a week and I won't miss him during that time I know it!** " Makoto said in her fluster as Chikacho shook her head, noting the increasing blush on her face as she said those words. " **You may try to deny it...but you will miss him. That I can guarantee.** " Chikacho said as Makoto simply stopped saying a word and stared out at the window as the thoughts she had that day would follow her until the fated Sunday that Sora left for the holidays.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

This was it...today is the day that Sora was leaving for the holiday. I stopped thinking about it in my room as I waited by the airship ports with a bag of luggage myself. I had told the girls I was going to back home to my folks but to be honest...I already sent back the money that Sora gave me to my folks as so called "Special" funds and with that small house I don't think it will be a good idea for me to head there for the time being...especially since it's rather chilly in Shinatsu right now. Now where is that white haired friend of mine and how much luggage could he be carrying on him right now.

Then I saw him...Carrying one big sling bag. " _ **Hey there Sora...Damn that's a lot of luggage to carry with you**_ _ **in just one bag.**_ " I said noting from my observation as Sora scratched her head and nearly struggled with his bag's comical amount of luggage as he wore the very clothes I saw him wear that day when he came into the academy for orientation. The black clothes with the silver and white trim.

" _ **Hmmm? What are you doing here Makoto?**_ " Sora said in mild surprise as he stopped carrying his luggage to leave it on the ground as we stared at each other briefly. " _ **Well... I wanted to say goodbye to you man.**_ " I said as Sora scratched his head a bit awkwardly as I noticed his eyes catch onto something. " _ **Well if you're here to see me off...what's with the luggage you're carrying? I doubt that you need them to see someone off.**_ " Sora said as he brought up a good point. Damn, I should get to explaining the reason why I brought the luggage in the first place.

" _ **W-Well...I told the girls that I was going to go back home... But I decided to stay back here and well try to surprise the other girls with the fact that I was still here.**_ " I explained, scratching my head as Sora nodded his head slightly before resting his back on a slowly balding tree. " _ **Hehehe...I see... Did you at least manage to give your folks the money?**_ " Sora wondered as he closed his eyes, letting the hair covering his right eye blow as they revealed his blind white eye as he smiled at me a little. " _ **Damn...this wind is nice today.**_ " Sora said as he gently began to brush his hair back to covering his eye as my hand was instinctively moving for his eye.

" _ **Yeah...It sure is.**_ " I said as my hand continued reaching for his right eye before I realized what I was doing, freezing in my place as I looked at him with a nervous chill right at my spine. I hope what I am doing right now isn't going to get me whacked right in the head as Sora kept his smile. " _ **My eye must be that interesting to you even**_ _ **when you know the story behind it huh.**_ " Sora asked as I felt a bead of sweat drop down my forehead before I nervously wiped the sweat off my head. " _ **Ahehee...I just wondered how you cope with eye that's all... I mean... it must be a hassle to hide your eye from the public.**_ "

Sora scratched his head as I could feel slight discomfort when I brought up at the eye, I felt that might be a bad call on my part but Sora was able to quickly brush it off as he smiled right at me. " _ **Hehehe. Well. A lot of training and patience and i have gotten used to it.**_ " Sora said as I scratched my head just a little bit. I didn't want to put him on the spot like that but I feel that he responded to the question I gave him to the best of his abilities.

" _ **Well... you kind of forgot to give me your answer to whether or not you gave your folks any cash from the amount I gave you.**_ " Sora asked as I immediately nodded my head with enthusiasm. " _ **Well...I decided to do so at least so they can manage for a while...I just hope they budget it carefully.**_ " I said as Sora simply nodded his head. " _ **Yup, saving money is an important thing after all.**_ " The moment I heard that, my jaw couldn't help but drop a little as he was actually trying to save money. " _ **W-Well... says the one who supposedly has billions in his bank.**_ " I said with some slight sarcasm as I scratched my head a little before smiling.

" _ **Well...it's dirty money...but money nevertheless...so I make sure to spend it carefully.**_ " Sora explained as he heard the sounds of an airship coming down. " _ **That sounds like my ride back to Otsu...Well...see you in a week Makoto.**_ " Sora said as he went to grab his bag. Well.. this is it, Sora's going to be gone for a while and I will be here in the city to do my own thing. " _ **You should try finding out more about the academy Makoto, since you're going to be here for a while and it's holidays right now. You can do stuff that would get you in trouble in normal times here.**_ " Sora suggested as I had to admit...Sora's got a good point. There's so much I don't know about the academy that I can't let this one week pass!

" _ **Hey...that's a good idea. Thanks for the suggestion.**_ " I replied as Sora smiled before he starts walking to the port. " _ **Well...I am taking off now, see you in a week.**_ " and with that, Sora left with a smile as he walked into the port's entrance. Soon after, I see the silhouette of an airship fly away as I hear footsteps behind me. As I turn around, I see both Marcus and Chikacho running towards me as they looked at me with wide eyes and their chests panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. They must have wanted to see him off...damn they just missed him.

" **That was Sora in that airship wasn't it...** " Chikacho said as I simply nodded my head at the two of them. She couldn't help but sigh as she must have wanted to say goodbye to Sora for a week. " **NIII-SANNN!** " Suddenly I hear the sound of someone who sounds like they lost a family member as I saw Marcus on the ground for some reason crying at the fact that Sora was gone right now. " **C-Calm down Marcus...It's just a week.** " Chikacho said desperately as Marcus looked at her in the eye as he shook her shoulders. " **BUT WE HAVE BEEN SEPARATED FROM HIM FOR 2 YEARS CHIKACHO!** " Marcus shouted confusing me even more.

" **Wasn't he alright with Sora leaving a few days ago?** " I asked as Chikacho had to restrain a very much panicking Marcus right now. " **Oh don't worry...This is just something Marcus does sometimes. He has really unstable emotional swings at times.** " Chikacho described as I simply just went with it. I cannot believe that I am just accepting what is happening right now to Marcus right as...'Normal'. Being with Sora, and experiencing all of this weird stuff so far...I highly doubt that anything that happens in one week will top this at all.

" **Well...let's just get back right now. Its been a while since I hung out with Remix Heart...in fact, I think you two should be acquainted with everyone in the academy!** " I said having a great idea as I walked back towards the academy as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other when I turned back. " **Well come on! Let's get going! I think they might be...dammit right... Only Mai's here right now...** " I realized as I sighed as I stratched my head while Marcus and Chikacho looked at me with a small smile on their face and walked by my side and placed their hands on my shoulder. " **Come on Makoto, let's just get going to the hill. Let's take in the air of Torifune city.** " Chikacho said as I simply nodded my head.

" **Sure you guys... let's do it.** " Was all I can say as we started walking to the hill...

* * *

 **As soon as Makoto said that... the chain of events that will start off her week will not only be strenuous and tough... she can only say one thing...**

 **Bizarre...**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all are doing well wherever you may be? As you can see, this is going to be an arc where Makoto is the star of the show! I have felt that she has been given the shaft a bit during the previous arcs so I have decided to let her star in this arc. I don't have to explain what kind of series I am going to be spoofing but just expect to see some of the things that makes it so loved! So expect the OraOraOra's and MudaMudaMuda's to come in swinging as Makoto's arc...is sure going to be bizarre.**

 **NOW! WHAT IS GOING TO BE MAKOTO'S FIRST THING SHE'S GOING TO BE DOING IN THE ACADEMY!? CAN EVERYONE ELSE KEEP WITH WITH OUR FAVOURITE SQUIRREL GIRL AND HER ANTICS?! WHO KNOWS! BUT FOR NOW THE BLACK IS GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FOR MAKOTO NANAYA'S TIME TO SHINE! OR BETTER KNOWN AS...**

* * *

 **MANA'S BIZARRE ADVENTURES!**

* * *

 **I know, It might be a bad name. But it's the one I am rolling with!**


	25. BLACK 24: MNBA's Phantom Preperation

(P.S A NEW BLACK AND A NEW CHAPTER OF MNBA! LET'S DO THIS!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese conversations**_

BLACK 24

Makoto was in her room, having just come back from a trip to the hills. She came here earlier than her roommates to not only set back her packed up stuff, she also needed to prepare the room stat for a couple of people that were going to visit soon. ' _ **Got to make sure I hide everything, all the nuts and messy underwear have to go under the sheets!**_ ' Makoto thought and did as soon as her stuff was back in order. Soon she heard a knock on the door which excited her as she rushed for it and peeped through the hole before opening the door.

" **MARCUS! CHIKACHO! NOEL, TSUBAKI AND ALLY TOO!** " she said with the stupidest grin she could make. The reason she was doing so, she had managed to mess up the room in the process and this immediately sent alarms to one of the people who were standing there as Makoto simply grabbed said person and pushed them into the room. " **Sorry about this Ally, Just thought it wouldn't be home without making you go paranoid about cleaning this whole mess** " Makoto said as Allison was simply shaking like a leaf where she stood.

" **Why...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MAKOTO!?** " Allison yelled as she rushed right into the bathroom and locked herself in there as Noel and Tsubaki simply looked at her disappointed as Makoto had a cheeky laugh that she was trying to hold it in. " **W-What...I just had to make this feel like home again you know!** " Makoto said while holding her laugh as she was glad nobody was actually going to be leaving as she recalled a few hours ago when she, Marcus and Chikacho were heading for the hill.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK...**

 **MAKOTO POV...**

* * *

Man...Everything was just striking me at that moment, I was going to be alone for one whole week...no friends to hang out with because Noel, Tsubaki, Cajun and even Mai say that they were heading back to their respective homes. It was just going to be both me, Marcus and Chikacho all alone in this big lonely academy I call my home sometimes. I must have sighed a bit too loudly because Marcus ran and saw my face. " **Are you feeling depressed Makoto? Since Nii-san is gone and all." Mar** cus asked as I stopped on my tracks as I looked at Marcus with a look of semi-agreement.

" **Well...I miss my other friends... But Sora's going to be gone for a week..** " I continued as Marcus's eyes nearly teared up. Oh no, Marcus hasn't recovered from his Nii-san breakdown from just now. ' **Be careful with your choice of words with Marcus...He's a walking land mine right now.** ' Chikacho's said said to me as Marcus played a brave face to save face I guess. " **Yeah...I miss Nii-san too...but I can't be a cry baby while he's gone otherwise I won't be able to look at him in the eye at all.** " Marcus said trying to be as brave as he can but in reality, he misses Sora even more than me.

" **Well...Let's just make the full use of the week we have ahead of us and first head for the hill. I would like to take in the air from there.** " I said as Marcus and Chikacho looked at me with a small smile. I have been wanting to know more about the for a while, so this is a good opportunity for me as I decided to ask them a question. " **Say you two... What was Sora like back then. You know when he was in the Black Lotus and all.** " ... Why did my mouth say that? That is such a weird question that I would ask... am I naturally curious about what he was like back then?

" **Why are you asking us this? I thought Sora would have told you about that when he finally told you the truth.** " Chikacho said as I scratched my head. " **W-Well...I tend to space out sometimes and well...that's not what I mean specifically... I mean how did he treat both you and Marcus while he was the leader of the group you two were in.** " I decided to ask as they both scratched their heads for a bit before deciding to answer me.

" **Well...for one thing, Sora wasn't our leader. He was one of the foot soldiers just like me and Chikacho. The Original Code Zero was led by a man called Shen and a rabbit beastkin named Monika.** " Chikacho explained as Marcus looked to the ground a bit sad as he nodded at that. " **Yeah...Shen and Monika...those two were like fire and ice...they clash but help each other become warm in the process and it's because of those two that we can be here the way we are now.** " Marcus added. Damn...the amount of respect these two must have for these two people I have never heard off must be immense.

" **Well...that's a story for another time...** " The moment Chikacho said, I couldn't help but look at her a bit confused as she just gently smiled and pointed me to the hill. On said hill, I couldn't help but feel a small smile come to my face as I couldn't believe who I was seeing on that hill right now. " **Makoto!? You are staying here too!** " the voice that belonged to good old Noellie shouted as Tsubaki, Allison, Cajun and Mai looked at my direction as well. " **Dammit, and here I thought I was going to be able to enjoy the room to myself.** " I teased with a cheeky sarcastic joke as the others simply rushed and hugged me tightly, nearly tipping me over which would have caused us to roll over this god damn hill to our deaths.

" **WOAH WOAH WOAH!** " Were the only words I could muster as I felt the U.S.S Friendship Hug slowly come to a crash downhill but thank god Marcus and Chikacho were there to catch us before we fell down rolling into imminent doom. " **Oh! You're here too Marcus and Chikacho?** " Tsubaki said, the group slowly breaking away from the hug of doom as both Marcus and Chikacho scratched their heads. " **Y-Yeah... our families are well... Busy at this time so we d-didn't want to interfere.** " Marcus said with all the grace of someone who stubbed their toe. This guy's shy nervousness seems to know no bounds.

" **T-That's understandable I guess.** " Allison said as I looked at her with some surprise on my face. Marcus nodded as he and Chikacho looked like they were going back to their room respectively. " **Wait you two...since you guys are going to be here for a while...Why don't you guys hang out with us in our room instead of hiding in your room. We should get to know each other you know.** " Allison said, her voice trying to be convincing enough to the two of them.

" **W-Well...We are planning to do our homework first before it's too late...** " Marcus said with some composure as wait a minute...we didn't get homework at all! " **I remember us not getting any homework...is it all the homework from the last semester that you guys missed?** " Tsubaki said as Marcus and Chikacho's eyes widened before they sighed and slapped their foreheads. " **Yes...and we need help...as much as I hate to say it.** " Chikacho said, surrendering as they looked down the ground. Damn...being late in the semester must really be dragging them down.

" **Well...let us help you with the homework. You don't have to suffer it all alone.** " Tsubaki said with a soft kind voice enough to melt any hesitation off anybody's heart as Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads before accepting that fact. " **We need help...please...Teach us our homework Miss Tsubaki!** " They begged as they got to their knees and bowed low to the ground, their foreheads kissing the grass as I couldn't help but feel a gigantic sweat drop come down my head. Yare Yare...why is this happening right in front of my eyes right now.

" **Hehe. It's alright you two. I agree to help you. Just...don't do that please. It's kinda embarrassing.** " Tsubaki said with easily the grace required for a lady of the duodecim. I couldn't help but whistle as I secretly placed with my fingers behind my back. I don't mind Tsubaki teaching me for my homework...but she tends to be so harsh with teaching that I kinda fear being with her all alone trying to learn stuff in pained desperation.

" **Hehehe. Well, I should head back first. I got to leave my stuff and all since I carried the most stuff.** " I said as I Noticed Tsubaki and Noellie's luggage as well. " **In fact, let me carry all of your luggage. It's not that hard for me and it will be easier for you guys as well!** " I volunteered as Tsubaki and Noellie looked at me a bit reluctant at first. ' _ **What is with those eyes?**_ ' Huh? What was that? " **Are you sure Makoto? You brought quite a lot of stuff as well now that I see it.** " Noellie said out of worry as I gave a hearty laugh.

" **Oh please! Do you think a couple of mere luggage cases are going to hold me back from carrying it all the way back to our room!?** " I said with a confident grin as Noel and Tsubaki continued to look at each other before Tsubaki sigh and nod her head. " **Well..if you are going to volunteer, then I guess I don't mind leaving you with my luggage. It's not too much anyways.** " Tsubaki said, carrying her small luggage before leaving it on my hand. " **Please be careful...I packed in some of my important stuff inside there.** " Noel said with some reluctance as she pushed her gigantic stuff that is her luggage my way.

Oh boy...maybe I should haven't opened my mouth like that. I severely underestimated Noel's luggage. I thought it would be something light like what Tsubaki was carrying...not the equivalent of a family of four! " **Hehehe. I will, I better get going though, see you guys later!** " I said, waving them goodbye as I began to drag all of this god damn luggage on my back as I dragged my own on the ground. What's with rich girls and massive luggage, I know I see it in the movies and all but...I don't get doing it in real life at all!

* * *

 **Little did I know that this was going to be more than just hell...it was going to be a slaughter.**

* * *

The trip back at to the dorms was a hell, a literally hell. I mean...Dragging my own luggage was easy enough, it was a mere handle and a pull...but now I have to deal with two luggage bags, a sling bag, a backpack and even a smaller pulling bag. Why...Why does a girl need all of this stuff when you can just use a simple luggage bag! I need to have a word with Noellie about her chronic luggage disorder when I meet her again.

Well...bitching aside, this is something new for me. I haven't seen Torifune without all of the students bugging us, all of the massive crowds...now that I see it like this, I can't help but be reminded of home. Maybe this city is not that bad at all when all is on holiday. " **MAN! I am so glad for summer break!** " The moment I hear that voice, I wheeled all of the luggage to one side as I took cover at the same spot. " **That I agree...though I do hope that Tsubaki still is here you know.** " another said as I knew who those voices belong to.

" **Come on Akane! I am sure that she's going to stay here alongside Jin-Jin. She and that guy are tight as ever.** " Taro said as I couldn't help but notice the expression of Akane go into a small depressed smile as Taro must have noticed. " **N-Not that I am saying you don't have a shot man! Just ask her out!** " Taro suggested quickly before Akane shook his head. " **Tsubaki doesn't show it...but she clearly has feelings for Jin... I just can't do that to her...despite her wonderful body.** " that quick comment would have gotten a swift kick right at his balls but for this case and because he does sound like a sad puppy...just a little...I am going to forgive him for now.

" **Anyways...Have you heard about the rumors surrounding the academy before the holiday? You know the seven mysteries?** " Akane said, trying to change the topic. Seven mysteries huh...I better listen in on this to get as many clues as possible. Okay ears...time to do your thing. Activating super hearing mode mach 10 extreme 420 ultra sound! Or as people would call it...The cupping your ears to the direction you want to hear technique! As I simply cupped my super hearing squirrel beastkin ears to listen in to the conversation the two were having at that moment.

* * *

Taro: **You mean the Seven mysteries of the Academy? Oh you can't be serious about that stuff man, you know the students like to make up some stuff like that to pass time in class.**

Akane: **Well...you know about the flight of stairs myth?**

Taro: **You mean how that there is at least 1 more stair than the original? How many times have I heard that one. Come on, give me something more interesting!**

Akane: **Alright, fine...I heard of a rumor that the music room is haunted.**

Taro: **Haunted huh...what is it? Spooky ghosts of a former band that didn't get what they wanted?**

Akane: **Will you just take me seriously or I won't say a single word to you.**

Taro: **Fine...What is it about**

Akane: **Well...legend has it that it's was used as a summoning room before to bring out some creature of the night. That same creature possessed the school and supposedly on nights where there's no students...it will lock them up and trap them there just so it can feel whole again. They do this until they drive their victims insane and then...Sacrifice them so they can join the rest of the haunted as part of the school.**

* * *

Good lord... I can feel my legs about to buckle from hearing something that spooky tale...Not that I believe in such nonsense... But still...if there is someone trapped in there... Then that's an emergency only remix heart can take care off! Yes! Finally! It's been a while since we went on a case with us still trying to solve Mai's taste bud issues...but at least we do know some stuff about her. Like how she can actually look at memories if she tastes someone's lips so that will come in handy except we can't have her kiss the entire academy building... only because it's too hot for people to understand and not to satiate my sometimes horny libido which sadly comes from the animal within me.

Maybe I should bring this up to the others, maybe they can come up with something that will make sense...if they agree with the plan in the first place, and that will take some high level convincing from my part. ' _ **Right...time to go back to the dorm.**_ ' I thought as I dragged the luggage as soon as both Taro and Akane went inside a cafe so they don't see me trying to drag this much luggage on my own.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

" **I...I AM DONE!** " Ally shouted in excited cheers as she was holding a piece of cloth on her hand. She had tied her usual ponytail back into a bun as she had covered her face with a cloth while folding her sleeves all the way up. She had the look of someone who had just been in one big war of the worlds when she was just cleaning the room that is our dorm. " **Hehehe, Thanks Ally. It's good to have a person who values cleanliness over anything.** " I said with a smile as I patted Ally on her shoulders.

She then quickly swatted my patting hand off her as she stared me down. " **Make sure...the next time you ever do something like that...You give me some warning...got it.** " Allison sternly warned as I had to nod my head eagerly, " **Yeah! Totally! I get it crystal!** " I said with some fear and understanding as Allison stopped staring at me and focused on packing away the cleaning supplies. Marcus and Chikacho had brought their homework as they placed it gently on The table for Tsubaki to see. " **That is way too much homework for just one person to do all on their own man! You might as well call it impossible!** " I said in pure shock as textbook after textbook of work meant for homework laid right in front of my eyes, making them bleed just a little as i try to register what I was seeing at this point.

" **You two...were going to try to do this much homework on your own!?** " Were the only words I could muster as Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads slowly. " **We thought we would be able to finish it by the week...But we didn't realize how much material everyone had already cover.** " Marcus explained as Tsubaki smiled and gave them some reassurance. " **Don't worry you two, we will help you with it, let's start with maths at least.** " Tsubaki suggested as my thoughts began to go to those words I heard Taro and Akane speaking as I couldn't help but throw it out there.

* * *

Me: **Say you guys... I heard something really interesting that we can do while everyone's out of the academy.**

Tsubaki: **Hmmm? Something interesting?**

Allison: **Oh? That sounds interesting...what's exactly in your mind right now.**

Me: **Well...there's supposedly ghosts that are haunting the school right now and it's causing a variety of myths to happen.**

Noel: **G-G-GHOSTS!?**

Tsubaki: **Where did you hear this from Makoto... I highly doubt that there is such a thing as ghosts haunting a school.**

Me: **Well...I overheard some people talking. But I know that we should at least give it a look at! It's been on my mind for a while. (A complete lie.) And I want to find out! It's like one big adventure for us! Especially for Remix Heart! And we can take Marcus and Chikacho along for the ride as well!.**

* * *

Marcus and Chikacho just looked at me just stupefied, wondering what I had just said, " **Wait...what do you mean that we are coming along for the ride as well?** " Marcus said as Chikacho's eyes blinked like never before, even though I couldn't see her face at all...she had the look that would say to anybody, ' **Really? Really?** ' I know girl...but it's got to be not healthy for a person to stay in such a dark place like the basement for so long as I know these two will do it regardless of what I say. " **Come on! It will be one big adventure for everyone! One...Big...Scary...** "

I felt the saliva in my throat slowly form as it got stuck there, my fingers were trembling greatly as I realized what I was going to be doing essentially. If what I heard was true...if those things...those rumours that Taro and Akane were talking about were true... OH GOD! I quickly cowered right behind a couch scared as I felt my whole body shaking like a leaf. " **What...what is Makoto doing right now?** " Chikacho asked as...Oh fuck...now that I think about it...

" **I don't know...but it appears she finally realized what she was talking about and it terrified her.** " Tsubaki deduced. FUCK! How can I be such a scaredy cat right now! " **N-N-NO! I...I was freaked out by the thing I saw there.** " I said as we all hear a cute meow from where I pointed, then...the most adorable thing came out which made Noel squeal like a little girl at a carnival. It was black with some white stripes on it's back and it had this cool white belly. It's big cute white eyes were enough to melt any girl's heart as the school mascot itself...and our pet Taiga came out from hiding.

" **AAAWWW~~~ SO THAT IS WHERE YOU WERE HIDING TAIGA!** " and with that quick motion of words, she went to Taiga and hugged him so much with her hands. He looked like he was enjoying the hug anyways. " **W-W-WHAT IS THAT?!** " Marcus said as his tail shot up like an alarm as he looked at said creature with a bit of fear at it's sudden entry. " **Oh! That's Taiga, the school's mascot and Ticougar.** " The moment Tsubaki said those words, Marcus's feet nearly rocketed out of the ground as he quickly hid behind Chikacho.

" **T-T-T-TICOUGAR! YOU MEAN THOSE FOREST CATS!?** " Marcus said as Chikacho gently gave him a thrust to his stomach, knocking out all of the wind on his stomach as he recomposed himself but still had his eyes darting left and right. " **Yup! But this one got lost and was hurt...so we took him in and he's now a part of this dorm!** " Noel said as she looked at Taiga with such big eyes as she then turned to me. " **Hehehe~~~ Taiga must have scared you good huh.** " Noel said with a smile as Allison walked behind me and gave me a stare.

" **You were scared of a cat pretending to be a ghost?** " Ally asked as I Scratched my head. " **Hehehe. I guess so you know.** " I said as I began to recompose myself as I remembered what I had just said before that thought took me over. " **So come on you guys! Let's go sneak in the school and find out later tonight!** " I asked as everyone looked a bit reluctant to accept the suggestion...especially Tsubaki as she is after all, student council. " **I'm sorry Makoto but you know that we can't go in the school at night, even if it's the holidays.** " Tsubaki said as my thinking cap popped up in my head.

Then...it struck me, " **Well...I guess, but don't you think that as part of the student council, we should investigate any cases that may endanger the student body? What if this thing that Taro and Akane were talking about is actually true? What are we going to do then?** " I said with my best concerned for the student council voice that I can make as I gave her any girl's weakness...Puppy eyes. " **O...Oh stop looking at me like that Makoto...making me feel all guilty inside.** " Tsubaki muttered as I heard her crystal clear as I hid my sly small smile with my hand as Tsubaki soon succumbed to her need to be protecting of everyone.

" **Alright Makoto...we can go to the school...But we are going to make sure we plan this out alright.** " Tsubaki ordered as I gave a quick fistbump before giving my best composed face. " **Why of course Miss Yayoi. We shall make sure everything is correctly planned before we try anything stupid.** " I said back with the hidden glee of my smile before Tsubaki turned around. " **Well...since we are going to be doing something in the night, we shall get to your homework double time Marcus, Chikacho.** " Tsubaki said with a stern voice as Marcus and Chikacho groaned greatly before they just got right down to business, no complaining at all, just straightup grabs their stacks of books and walks with Tsubaki to begin the homework massacre.

As soon as they did that, I couldn't help but look out at the window, wondering what kind of adventure awaited us as I stared out. For some reason, I can hear this sound playing in my head as...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! How is everyone doing right now!? I hope you all are enjoying this nice refreshing break from high intense stakes and action for now. Don't worry the action will return but for now just enjoy the relaxing sessions that come with having a chapter with Makoto as the lead, no worries about people beating each other up or even some worries that a mercenary army is breathing down your necks, just a nice girl trying to live her life to the fullest one step at a time.**

 **ANYWAYS! WHAT'S NEXT FOR MANA!? WHAT WILL SHE FIND IN THE ACADEMY!? WILL HER FRIENDS BE IN DANGER OF THIS!? MAYBE? MAYBE NOT? JUST ENJOY THE RIDE OF THIS ARC OF BLACK AS MAKOTO'S ADVENTURE IS NOT HITTING THE BRAKES ANYTIME SOON!**


	26. BLACK 25: MNBA'S Phantom Academy

(P.s Don't expect any Japanese conversations this BLACK. None whatsoever! But I will still add this conversations as usual! Or thought bubbles!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 25

" **Oh boy...this is way too intense...** " Makoto mumbled as she was slowly walking in front of the group to the building, her nerves were getting to her as she didn't want to retreat at all. " **Ummm...Makoto...You're shaking like a leaf.** " Noel said out of concern for her friend as Makoto held her thighs. " **Oh what are you talking about N-N-Noellie! I am completely fine! Just...a bit cold! Yeah!** " Makoto replied only for Tsubaki to add something to that comment. " **During the summer period?** " Tsubaki questioned as Makoto quickly shrugged. " **Oh you know! The AC's turned on so cold and all!** " Makoto tried saying as Cajun and Mai looked at her weirdly. " **You mean the not turned on AC?** " Mai said as Makoto felt all of her nerves slowly die as she decided to quickly ask a question.

" **Oh yeah! Where's Shiori! Did she go back and all?** " Makoto asked as Mai and Cajun quickly scratched their heads. " **Well...Shiori's gone to Akitsu-Otsu. She apparently had some things she needed to do there.** " Cajun said as Makoto quickly nodded her head. " **I see! Good for her!** " Was the only thing she can say as Marcus and Chikacho looked at her with some suspicion crawling up their backs. ' _ **Fuck Fuck Fuck...don't wimp out now...Don't wimp out now!**_ ' Was the thought that Makoto had as she thought of the planning that they did for this moment.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

" **So what do you say to this!** " Makoto said with vigor as she slammed her hand right into a map she had crudely drawn in a hasty manner with crayons. She had to do this all from memory as Tsubaki and Noel were impressed by what they saw. " **Wow Makoto, this map looks almost exactly like school floor to floor!** " Noel said, clearly impressed as she clapped with enthusiasm as Makoto soaked in all the praise Noel was giving her at that moment. " **Well...that is a nicely drawn map Makoto, but how did you even remember all of this and not remember that world history test?** "

The moment Tsubaki said those words, Makoto could swear that she heard the sounds of a nearby battlefield explode and ring out of her ears. " **A...Ahhh...It's much easier to remember stuff that's current rather than stuff that's in the past you know!** " Makoto said trying to be defensive and failing in the process as Cajun and Mai looked at the map. " **Well...you said that you wanted to head to the main front entrance right Makoto? If I am not mistaken, the academy still have guards explore the academy right now.** " Cajun explained as Makoto felt an anvil slam right into her head.

" **Oh you got to be kidding me!...talk about no rest for the wicked man.** " Makoto said with a sigh as she shook her head before dark clouds floated above her head, all of the plans that she had made were sinking like a ship. " **Well...we can take this exit here, the guards rarely patrol around that area.** " Tsubaki said pointing to one of the emergency exits that was near the garden. Suddenly, Makoto's imaginary ship floated once more as her ears began to beam with energy. " **Talk about a nice save Tsubaki! That's the student council representative and future president for you!** " Makoto said with high energy as she gave Tsubaki a bit too strong of a backslap.

" **A-Ahhh...I can't help but feel a bit dirty now.** " Tsubaki said as Allison placed a hand on Tsubaki's hand. " **Yeah...once you feel dirty...there's no turning back even for a pure woman like you.** " Allison retorted as Tsubaki couldn't help but feel a sweatdrop appear on her head at that specific sentencing. " **I cannot help but wonder what you mean by that?** " Tsubaki muttered as Marcus and Chikacho looked at the board with some excitement.

" **Hehehe. New friends, same plan huh.** " Marcus whispered as Chikacho nodded her head. " **This does remind me of those days, I really hope that we don't encounter that much trouble in the night.** " Chikacho said as she looked at the plan that was growing in front of them. " **Well what do you think Marcus? Chikacho? Is Tsubaki's plan a good idea?** " Makoto asked as they looked at each other briefly before nodding their heads. " **We have to make sure we coordinate with each other but other than that, we are going to be able to sneak into the building and investigate those mysteries you love.** "

Makoto gave an excited fist pump as a fire burned in her eyes. " **ALRIGHT!** **OPERATION ACADEMY MYSTERIES IS OFFICIALLY ON! EVERYONE GET READY AT NIGHT! FOR WE ARE SNEAKING IN!** " Makoto said as her energy levels were at their highest peaks ever. " **How much do you want to bet that Makoto submits the first moment of trouble?** " Allison asked as Tsubaki shook her head before sighing, " **I would say at least a few minutes before she hides. And no betting is allowed Allison, even when there is no school.** " Tsubaki said with a strict tone in her voice as Allison grumbled. " **Oh, I was just trying to make things exciting you know.** "

Marcus and Chikacho couldn't help but wonder about that conversation as they simply placed their fingers on their chin. " **Now that I think about it...this is the first time me and Marcus are ever going to do something spooky.** " Chikacho said as Marcus immediately looked at her with panicking eyes. " **W-W-Well...Y-Y-You know how S-S-Scary things can be at time!** " Marcus said as Chikacho slapped him in the forehead. " **One, you are stuttering like crazy. Two, I am not afraid, you're the coward at times. And three, I will never get scared of anything**."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

" **Are you sure you don't want to walk in front of me Chikacho?** " Marcus asked as Chikacho was walking a few steps back behind Marcus as she quickly shook her head. " **Nope, I am completely fine with my time right now being behind here.** " Chikacho said as she pulled her scarf high up her face as Marcus sweatdropped at that. ' **She's so scared right now...** ' Marcus thought as Chikacho's own thoughts raced. ' **I am so scared right now...** '

' _ **I swear to god, Marcus and Chikacho have this magical wavelength with each other...**_ ' Makoto thought as her feet were as hard as lead. She didn't want to keep walking forward knowing what could possibly come her way in the process as Noel and Tsubaki noticed the fact that her feet were trembling. " **Any moment now...** " Allison mumbled as Mai and Cajun were walking forward, volunteering to do so at Makoto's request as the school's emergency exit that they were taking was in sight as everyone rushed for the door before the guards got to the location.

" **Alright! We have beaten security here. Is everyone alright?** " Cajun asked as everyone simply gave thumbs ups, not daring to make a sound other than a whisper at the moment, at least until they could confirm that there was no guards that were not going to ambush them at any moment. When they were certain at that point nobody was going to interfere, they continued their way inside the building where Mai decided to raise her voice. " **Alright...is everything alright?** " Mai asked as she noticed that Makoto was missing from the middle. " **Huh? Where's Makoto?** " Mai asked innocently as Noel and Tsubaki didn't even say a word and simply parted the way to reveal a cowering Makoto.

" **UUUUUHHHHHH...** " Makoto could only moan as her fear had gotten the better of her. " **W-What happened to you Makoto! You were the most eager of us all to do this and now you're shaking like a leaf!** " Mai responded, shocked at the turn of events as Makoto could only shake her head greatly. " **W-W-W-WELL...I Didn't really expect things to be this scary!** " Makoto said with some fear as Chikacho gently scoffed. " **Well...at least I know that there is someone else who can stutter like Marcus.** " She said as Marcus turned around to notice something interesting.

" **Ummm Chikacho...why are your thighs...** " before he could say anymore, Chikacho immediately gave him a kick right at his nose as she was honestly feeling the same as Makoto but didn't want to admit it...Not one bit. " **What is the first mystery that we shall take care of Team Remix Heart.** " Chikacho said with dominance in her voice as everyone else could tell from her body stance that she is feeling scared right now without her even realizing that everyone knows that she is scared at that moment.

" **W-W-Well...The first one is related to a set of stairs that lead to the first floor.** " Makoto stuttered as Tsubaki smiled and looked for said stairs. " **Which one is it? The left or right side?** " Tsubaki asked politely as Makoto shakily pointed right at the left stairs. ' _ **Oh thank you god for making Tsubaki such a nice girl.**_ ' Makoto thought as she smiled inside a little while Tsubaki instructed Mai and Cajun to the direction they needed to head. "Wow... Tsubaki is so dependable." Noel said as she couldn't help but feel just as comfortable as Makoto was feeling at that moment.

* * *

Makoto: **I know right... man whoever scores that girl sure is going to be a lucky man**

Noel: **Hehehe, That sure is true. But Tsubaki doesn't look like the type of girl who guys would go for though...**

Makoto: **Huh?! Whatcha talking about Noellie! Tsubaki's the whole package! Smart, kind and honest as well!**

Noel: **That's true... But doesn't she sometimes come off as a bit too you know... I don't know if I should be saying this right now but...uptight?**

Tsubaki: **You two do know that I am right here right? And that we can hear everything that you both are talking about right.**

* * *

The moment Noel and Makoto heard those words, their faces paled as everyone else was staring at them at that moment. Noel could only stutter heavily as she immediately bowed as low as she could without getting into her knees as her hands were over her head. " **I AM SO SORRY TSUBAKI! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I HAD JUST SAID!** " Noel apologized as Makoto did the same as well. " **ME TOO! THOUGH I REALLY DO MEAN WHAT I SAID!** " Makoto quickly added as Tsubaki could only sigh right at her two friends as Allison slapped the both of them on the head.

" **Come on you two, don't do that now. If your voices alert the guards then we will be in more trouble than Tsubaki will dish out.** " Allison said as Makoto and Noel rubbed their heads while Tsubaki gave them a small smile before proceeding to the stairs in question. ' _ **She's such a nice girl...**_ ' Makoto and Noel thought as Noel followed the group. Makoto was going to do the same as well but soon noticed Marcus and Chikacho not moving as she decided to stay back for the two of them. " **Hey you guys, I think Marcus and Chikacho got something in their minds, I will go and make sure they are alright.** " Makoto whispered to the others as everyone nodded their heads.

" **Alright Makoto, but make sure you are careful alright. We have never been to the academy at night so we don't know what may be lurking here.** " Tsubaki cautioned as Makoto nodded her head before heading for Marcus and Chikacho. " **Come on Chikacho...you don't have to keep putting up a brave face.** " Marcus said, trying to get the spider beastkin to relax at that moment. " **I am not putting a brave face...you cannot see my face at this moment you know.** " Chikacho said as Makoto checked to see if the group had already gone up the stairs. When they did, Makoto placed her hand on Chikacho's shoulder.

" **It's alright Chikacho. The others have already left. You can express yourself now.** " Makoto said as Chikacho shook her head. " **I have been alright this entire time... There's no need to worry about me.** " The moment she said those words, electricity struck the ground as the scarf that usually covered Chikacho's face fell down flat, revealling her identity to Makoto for the first time as she quickly tried to hide her face with her hands. ' _ **W-Woah...Chikacho's...actually quite nice to look at!**_ ' was the first thought that Makoto had as Marcus picked up the scarf and wrapped it around Chikacho's neck.

" **Here you go Chikacho, your scarf.** " Marcus said as he slowly wrapped the scarf around Chikacho's neck for her before finally covering her face with the scarf once more. Chikacho was glad that Marcus did this because a brief crimson tint was present on her face as Marcus smiled at her. " **T-Thank you Marcus...and... I find it so shameful that I let my guard down like that.** " Chikacho said as Makoto rubbed Chikacho's head. " **Is it because it's not a ninja's thing to be caught off guard...even if it's the supernatural?** " Makoto asked as Chikacho nodded.

" **It's simply unforgivable for a ninja such as myself to allow myself to be taken off guard over some trivial things like...the supernatural.** " Chikacho said as Makoto felt a giant sweatdrop appear on her head. ' _ **She considers the supernatural...something trivial... It's official, I am officialy used to this weird group and their stuff.**_ ' Was the thought Makoto had as Marcus realized something. " **Umm...Makoto... Did you pay attention to where Tsubaki, Noel, Mai, Cajun and Allison were heading just now?** "

Makoto laughed for a while to relieve some stress as she looked at the two of them ready to answer with confidence. Then, she froze, unable to say a single word as her relaxed face slowly turned into a look of horror and then a look of fear as she immediately hid right behind Chikacho. " **Oh my god...Where do we go?! Where did everyone else go!** " Chikacho had to elbow the squirrel beastkin off her back as the trembling that she had felt from her was reminding her of her own fear and she didn't want that at the current moment.

" **Calm down Makoto...as long as we can remember where the group will be heading to then we can simply head to that location as well.** " Chikacho said as Makoto wiped the sweat off her forehead as she was glad that she was with two former mercenaries right now as they probably have tons of experience keeping calm under very tense scenarios. " **Right...if that's the case, where did the others go to Makoto?** " Marcus asked as Makoto looked at him briefly before nodding her head. " **Well...they did say they were going to the right staircase.** " Makoto said as Marcus nodded his head.

" **Right, the right staircase it is.** " Marcus said as they soon began to walk for the right staircase. As they did so, Makoto felt the temptation to continue the conversation they had before but ultimately decided to not force it as she didn't want to distract them with her questions. " **Umm...Makoto, why do you look like you're in heavy thought right now?** " Chikacho asked as Makoto shook her head as she tried to wave it off. " **Please don't try to keep things in you, if you have a question for us, you shouldn't be afraid of asking it even if it may be considered harmful for us.** " Chikacho explained as Makoto couldn't help but sigh as she looked at them.

" **You never finished telling me about Shen and Monika...What were they like exactly?** " Makoto asked out of curiosity as she noticed the look of nostalgia that was present on Marcus's face. " **Ahhh...Those two. I cannot help but feel nostalgic memories when I think of those two.** " Marcus said as the quiet hallways of the academy were the only witnesses to hear what they were going to say at that moment.

" **Shen was that kind of person who could be serious yet goofy at the same time. He always loves to be the life of the party, keeping everyone's spirits high while he slices and dices all throughout the arena. Monika was completely different from Shen in every way as she was more of a hot head for her size. I swear if you saw her you would be terrified yourself Makoto.** " Marcus said as he felt a small smile come down his face. Reminiscing about the good times was a rare commodity that he and Chikacho couldn't really afford as Chikacho decided to continue.

" **They were more than just leaders to us...they were family. They are people who protect us from the danger while being serious when needed.** " Chikacho continued as Marcus decided to pull out his wallet to show Makoto a picture. " **This is them, Shen's the black haired guy and Monika's the bunny beastkin.** " Marcus said as he pointed at the two in the middle. Shen was clearly the guy who had a relaxed look on his face as his eyes were closed and his hands were on his head. Monika on the other hand looked a bit cranky as she was death staring right at Marcus who was cowering next to a particular person that caught her off guard.

The person was unmistakably her, from the squirrel ears she had to the sisterly look she had with her soft brown eyes and face. Makoto felt her arm slowly reach out for her as Marcus noticed what she was doing. " **Is there something that you notice Makoto?** " Marcus asked as she looked at him briefly before looking back at the picture in question. " **It's just...the woman who you're hiding behind in this picture...who is she?** " Makoto asked, her fingers crossed and her heart tied as she begged that this person was not who she had thought.

" **Oh...Her... She's... She's one of our former comrades, Reiko.** " The moment Makoto heard that name, her heart dropped to the floor as she gently touched the picture, stroking Reiko gently as she didn't want to hear that answer, she wanted to find that person some day because Reiko was the person who protected her most of her childhood...and now that person is gone... first her tail...then her on the ground.

" **What...what happened to Reiko's tail? She's obviously a squirrel beastkin so where's the tail that's supposed to be there.** " Makoto asked as Marcus placed his finger on his chin, thinking about what Makoto had just said as he shook his head. " **I think only Shen and Monika know about that specific reason...they were the ones who found her so they would have know about that... I'm sorry I can't explain the question Makoto.** " Marcus said sadly as Chikacho went to give him a gentle hug while Makoto herself wondered if she should tell them about Reiko.

" **...It's sad...that I didn't get to see her at least one last time.** " Makoto said sadly as Marcus specifically looked at Makoto with some shock in his eyes as he looked back to the ground sad. " **Oh...you are... I... I am so sorry about what happened to Reiko...there was nothing we could do to save her at the time...** " Marcus apologized as he was already getting ready to lower his head. Before he could do so however Makoto stopped him. " **I understand Marcus...just...just tell me how she died... I... I need some closure.** " Makoto muttered gently as Marcus continued to look at her with a nervous look as he nodded.

" **...** **She died...protecting Nii-san while on a mission... from a shotgun wielding maniac from the NOL.** " Marcus confessed as Makoto calmly clenched her fists as she was processing the information that was in her head right now. " **Is...Is that man still alive?** " Makoto asked as Marcus shook his head. " **Nii-san...took care of that guy... But Reiko's death weighed heavily on him at the time... But I don't know about now.** " Marcus explained as Chikacho notice Makoto exhaling as much air as she could from a single breath.

" **...** **Well...I guess that's a question I can ask him later on when he comes back... when the time is right of course. I don't want to open up his emotions since the Lotus is still a priority in his mind right now.** " Makoto concluded as she looked at the stairs they were going to go up to. " **Right, these are the right stairs.** **We should head up there and meet with the others.** " Makoto said as Chikacho grabbed her wrist. " **I understand the need to meet up with the group at this current moment...but no good for us to rush in trying to do so and only causing more trouble.** " Chikacho said as Makoto sighed and looked at her.

" **Are you trying to say that I should take it easy so I can have time to grieve for one of my fallen friends?** " Makoto said and asked as Chikacho simply nodded her head. " **Loss is a part of human nature... we all need to grieve at some point before continuing on with our lives.** " Chikacho explained as Makoto smiled sadly before shaking her head. " **Yeah... How am I going to grieve for her... if I am not mistaken, I don't even know where her grave is.** " Makoto continued as Marcus kept quiet some more before placing his hand on her shoulder.

Makoto knew that...she knew of the fact that she was in Reiko's grave, she was around the place that Reiko breathed her last... She didn't have the time to properly grieve but at least she knows now that the story Sora had told her before was true and not some fiction... this is one of the few mysteries she ever know to be the truth from Sora. He was a mysterious quiet man about his past even with their friendship. "I know...what you want to say Marcus... Sora told me all of this before you two did, I...I just...wanted to know if he was telling me truth at the time."

Marcus was taken aback lightly as he slowly lifted his hand from her shoulder. " **So...does he know that you know about Reiko?** " Marcus asked as Makoto froze a little before shaking her head. " **He...he doesn't know that Reiko was my precious big sister that I never had. I want to tell him someday but...I don't know what are the words I can say about that. Hell I haven't even thought of the fact of where I should even confess this feeling I have inside.** " Makoto continued as she hated this feeling of not knowing what to do.

She wanted to do something about this shit feeling she had inside that she was beginning to realize now. " **Well... We should get going now otherwise the others will start worrying about us.** " Makoto muttered in slight worry as the three of them began to work their way up the right stairs, walking up them as they soon ended up on the first floor only to look around and notice...nobody was there. " **H-Huh? Makoto, are you sure these are the right stairs?** " Marcus asked as Makoto nodded her head adamantly.

* * *

Makoto: **Well yeah! I told Tsubaki that it's the right stairs!**

Marcus: **Well... we should have seen the group by now if they were waiting for us here in the right stairs. Are you really sure?**

Makoto: **Well yeah! It's the left stairs after all!**

Chikacho: **Wait...what did you say?**

Makoto: **...Uhhhh...Oh fuck...I...I'm so sorry I fucked up so bad. I was thinking too hard and thought right. Sorry.**

Marcus: **It's alright Makoto, let's just head back down and walk to the left stairs.**

* * *

What seemed so logical and simple took a weird turn when Marcus walked towards the stairs. In an instant, he felt something collide with his body as he got pushed back a little making him feel confused as he tried to walk again as he smacked onto what was clearly a barrier now. " **W-What...A barrier?!** " Marcus said as Makoto and Chikacho looked at each other a bit confused. " **A barrier? Oh come on you guys, don't do this to us.** " Makoto said and tried to push her way through only to feel a slight shock right at her fingers, making her heart beat greatly as she began to shake greatly.

" **Oh...Oh...OH no no no...please...No. You guys! Please don't do this to us!** " Makoto said slowly feeling a bit of panic. She wanted this to be just a prank that the others were doing to her, an idea that Allison had and was enacting right now. " **Noellie! Tsubakii! Ally!~ Please drop the barrier and let us go!** " Makoto begged as Chikacho looked at the left and felt her blood turned blue. She began to shiver greatly as she felt her bravado finally dropped as she walked back, bumping into Marcus and confusing him. " **C-Chikacho what's...** "

Before he could even finish that sentence he could have seen the look of horror that was in her face. She didn't show it because of her scarf, but he has gotten used to seing the slight movement changes to her scarf which allowed him to know him to know what was the expression she was doing right now, and the expression she was making underneath that mask...was pure horror and terror as he didn't want to say a word. He knew it was serious and as soon as he turned around to see what it was, he immediately knew what had to be done.

" **Makoto! We got...something!** " Marcus shouted as Makoto finally turned around to see what was going on. What she saw convinced her that Noel, Tsubaki and Allison weren't pranking her...But something...was going to fuck with her right now. And that something that was fucking her... A FUCKING WHITE GHOST THAT HAD NO FACIAL EXPRESSIONS, NO BODY SHAPE...JUST...ONE...BIG...WHITE...BLOB!

All Makoto could do...was just stutter, so did Marcus and Chikacho. Marcus and Chikacho were used to seeing people...but...this...combined with the fact that the academy they were in is apparently a haunted mansion. Makoto...then took initiative. " **Alright you guys...I have a plan!** " Makoto shouted from the top of her voice as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other before looking at Makoto. " **Well...Spill it out already! What's the plan!** "

Makoto took a deep breath, never she had ever thought of using this technique in her entire life. This technique has been on her mind since time immemorial ever since she read it in a book. " **Makoto! We don't have time to waste, we have to act now!** " Chikacho said, emphasizing the fact that their time was ticking down fast and Makoto was wasting too much time. She needed time to prepare for this and this time was now. " **I KNOW! BUT THIS PLAN REQUIRES US TO PLAN CAREFULLY!** " Makoto yelled as she had the aura of a commander for a moment as Marcus and Chikacho looked at her confident eyes, as if she knew what she was going to do in the end.

" **Right...make sure you all follow me carefully, and whatever you do...Don't deviate from the plan!** " Makoto said, adding even more seriousness to her voice as Marcus and Chikacho couldn't help but feel drawn to her leadership. Just what kind of plan did Makoto have on her sleeves that involves this much concentration? " **This plan will require us to use our legs...Look at our foes and their lack of legs! That means that they are going to have to float fast in order to catch us!** " Makoto said, her eyes darting all over to analyze the source of this mysterious fast thing. " **So...What are we going to do!** " Marcus finally shouted, trying to hurry Makoto as she gave a hearty laugh before slapping her thighs.

" **SO WE SHALL RUN AWAY FAST!** " As soon as she shouted those words, Makoto bolted, turning her back to the mysterious things and run the opposite direction. This sudden action surprised the both of them but they were no strangers to the idea of running away. " **WHY DIDN'T WE JUST RUN AND DECIDED TO OVERDRAMATIZE IT!** " Chikacho shouted as she ran as well while Marcus did the same thing. As they did so, with confusion and desperation in their eyes, a mysterious white like figure floated and stared at the three of them...before turning their gaze...for a particular blond haired girl that we all love.

" **...** **My love...My precious...Ahhhh...I long for you...** " The voice echoed as Noel vermillion could only feel a cold chill on her neck, turning around before turning back. " **H-Hey you guys! W-Wait up!** " Noel yelled as she ran for the group. The same figure continued to stare at his prized target as this night...was only just beginning as the words...came up to send everything to a cliffhanger.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING IN THIS FINE DAY! I hope that you are all enjoying MNBA's Adventures so far?! Sorry that I have to leave this so far back into the month, school work and homework has been creeping up to me and making me exhausted forcing me to rest and it hasn't stopped yet. Despite this, I will still try to give you all the best content I can give to you all. I am so glad that there are people who wish to continue reading this story.**

 **I would especially like to give a shout out to TheEmeraldMage, who has been giving me support for the past few chapters! Thanks for your comments man, they really do give me the energy to continue on with the story in general. Thank you for your support and if there's anything you all would like to say, please do voice your opinions and reviews out! I won't shut it down and I am willing to accept all of your comments!**

 **ANYWAYS! WHAT'S NEXT FOR OUR GANG?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO NOEL!? AND WHAT KIND OF SPOOKY SECRETS AWAIT OUR GANG INSIDE THE ACADEMY! WHO KNOWS!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? I DON'T KNOW! I HATE GHOSTS AND I DON'T WANT TO PEEK ANY FURTHER...At least...UNTIL THE NEXT BLACK!**


	27. BLACK 26: MNBA'S Phantom Encounters

(P.S A new BLACK! A new MNBA Chapter! More hi jinx that will ensue! Are you all ready!? I am so let's go!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 26

Previously from the last BLACK...

Makoto Nanaya and her Academy friends are exploring the Academy and it's various mysteries that have recently began to flow as rumors amongst the students. Straight from entering the Academy, things have started to feel creepy. This doesn't help that Makoto felt that she needed to ask more questions about the past with the Code Zero Squadron. As soon as she did this, mysterious things began to happen like when they accidentally went up the wrong stairs and a barrier appeared their way. Soon after that, mysterious white figures began to chase after her as yet another figure was eying a certain person...especially our blonde haired, green eyed friend, Noel Vermillion.

And now...the continuation of BLACK Rebellion

* * *

Noel Vermillion didn't like the environment she was in at all, in fact, all of this felt like Deja Vu right now with all of the hallways and spooky vibe she had. The only difference is that her friends were with her right now, investigating all of the seven mysteries of the academy. " **Is something wrong Noellie? You look quite pale.** " Allison asked out of concern as Noel looked at her and shook her head greatly. " **No No No. I am alright...Just feel like I have been in here before.** " Noel said as Allison scratched her head.

" **You mean...because you study here or you have experienced this before?** " Allison asked as Noel nodded her head at the second one. " **The study part is wrong...the Deja Vu one I mean...** " Noel said as the other girls stopped and noticed the thoughts that were going through Noel's head. " **Wait... are you trying to say that you have experienced this before Noel?** " Mai asked as Noel could only feel confused. " **Well in any case... we are here, the first mystery of the academy...the extra one step.** " Cajun said, bringing everyone's focus back to what's important besides Noel's Deja Vu, the seven mysteries of the academy that they agreed Remix Heart should solve.

" **Right...There's about 23 Hierarchical cities that have been established all over the world. If this mystery is correct...on this specific flight of stairs, we should have at least 24 steps.** " Tsubaki said calmly, everyone nodding their heads at that exact measurement. " **Right... But I feel a bit uneasy, it's taking Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho too long to get here, the school isn't that big right?** " Allison said as the others looked at the stairs, wondering if they should start walking up. That is when they heard the screams of something dreadful...

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Makoto yelled from the top of her lungs, she has never been this shit scared her entire life. " **RUN FASTER!** " Chikacho said with a hint of desperation in her voice as deep inside she was terrified. Marcus couldn't even shout because he was that scared. In fact, all three of them were shitting their pants terrified and scared because a mysterious white blob was chasing after them like a madman. " **WWWWRRRRRYYYYYY.** " Was what it could say as this terrified the Squirrel Beastkin and her two ex-mercenary friends.

" **RUN INTO THE TOILET!** " Makoto could shout as she dived into the female toilet. Chikacho did the same as Marcus was hesitant at first since this was the ladies bathroom... But when there is a ghost chasing after you that can possibly end your life by simply possessing you and doing whatever to your body, the ladies bathroom seemed like a more prospective option. All three of them picked a stall and stood on the toilet seat to hide their feet as the ghost didn't enter the bathroom like they expected.

" **Gahhh...The women's restroom... My etiquite will not allow me to enter such... a most precious place for women.** " The spirit said but to Makoto, Chikacho and Marcus...all they could hear was the vicious cry of the ghost, howling as if he cannot enter the women's restroom. " **Hehe...Hehe...I get it...This ghost is a male ghost! HAH! So even in the afterlife, sexual boundaries still exist!** " Makoto said in great excitement as the cries slowly disappeared from the bathroom, allowing our three friends to exit from the stall to briefly hug.

" **Holy shit...that was an actual ghost...** " Marcus said gasping for air as Chikacho wanted to retort...but couldn't because what Marcus said was exactly right, that was a ghost and no matter how much she wanted to deny it, that was a ghost that was chasing after them. " **I know...Shit...I didn't expect that at all...** " Makoto said as Both Marcus and Makoto looked at Chikacho and suddenly, shot appeared on their faces. " **...What...** " Was the only word that Chikacho could say as both Marcus and Makoto pointed at her directly as she felt her face...and didn't feel the soft fabric of the red scarf she usually had on her face...wasn't there. Turning around to a mirror, she saw her own face, something that only her and Marcus and her master Sora should see, and now...Makoto was seeing her face as she could only stutter at that moment before letting out loud a banshee like scream.

* * *

" **HHHHHIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Was the voice that the other group hear, not as scared as the other three but dread crawled up their backs. " **W-What was that...** " Allison said as she stiffly held her hand. " **That...That sounded like a ghost indeed! Or even a banshee of lore.** " Cajun said as Noel couldn't help but hide behind Tsubaki when she heard that scream. " **W-W-W-What do we do!** " Noel said cutely as Tsubaki looked at the stairs. " **We have no choice...we got to find out the mysteries of this academy!** " Tsubaki said bravely as Mai could see the sweat flowing down her forehead. ' **So...Even Tsubaki's scared right now...she has some major balls.** ' Mai thought as the girls began to count the mysterious 24 steps.

* * *

Chikacho was covering her face desperately, this was all too much for her brain to process. " **Chikacho...Where's your mask?** " Marcus asked as Chikacho just had to forget about it at this moment. " **W-Well...I got comfortable with my scarf and it was...I forgot about it alright.** " Chikacho said before Makoto walked over the spider beastkin to take a good look at her face. " **DON'T! PLEASE! LET ME MAINTAIN MY DIGNITY AS A KUNOICHI PLEASE!** " Chikacho said before retreating back into the bathroom stall. Marcus could only sigh as Makoto looked at him, confused as to what had just happened.

" **Well...You see, Chikacho's a real stickler for the rules of shinobi she learnt back in her clan. She's used to showing her face to me and Nii-san...But you are new to her and she hasn't well...decided to unveil her face yet.** " Marcus explained as Makoto slowly oohed at that. Marcus then walked up to the stall and knocked on the door. " **Don't worry Chikacho...I have a spare face mask that you made me carry around all the time.** " Marcus said pulling out said mask from his shirt pocket, giving it to Chikacho as she extended her hand to grab said item.

Soon, she exited from the stall, wearing a black mask with a red trim as Makoto was seeing her wear such a mask for the first time. " **So that's your shinobi mask. That's pretty cool I have to say.** " Makoto said as Chikacho quickly looked away, unable to process what she had just said before getting serious once more. " **Right...we have to meet up with the group once more. We have to meet up with them right now.** " Chikacho said as Marcus agreed with that statement. " **Yeah...we have to meet up with the group again. If this ghost is real, then the others must not know of what is going on right now.** " Marcus continued as Makoto had a lightbulb popped up her head and quickly pulled out her phone.

" **I should be able to call Tsubaki! Everyone should still have her phone with her right now.** " Makoto said as Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads. " **Also, check the time. It's been a while since we have kept track of the time.** " Marcus suggested as Makoto did that while dialing the number for Tsubaki's phone. As Makoto did that, Marcus and Chikacho checked out of the door, wondering and checking out the hallways for the mysterious white blur which was gone now. " **Well...for now at least, the thing that we saw is gone now. How's calling Tsubaki going for you Makoto.** " Marcus asked as Makoto was only getting the busy call sign despite having full bars on her phone.

" **Dammit...I can't reach her for some reason. Even though I have a full phone bar.** " Makoto said as Marcus and Chikacho scratched their heads for a bit before Makoto came up with an alternative solution. " **I guess I will try messaging her instead.** " Makoto suggested as she went to her message bar and quickly sent a text message to Tsubaki, Noel, Mai, Kajun and even Allison, hoping that one of them will receive her text message. She also checked the time when she did this.

* * *

 **Date: 10th June 2196**

 **Time: 21:45**

* * *

" **There...I sent a couple of text messages, I hope they all get it at least. And also, it's 9.45PM right now.** " Makoto said as Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads and began to think of the next set of plans. " **Right...we need to meet up with the others. Makoto, how do we get to them?** " Marcus asked as Makoto looked at him with some surprise. " **Me and Marcus only follow around Mas...Sora most of the time. We follow him to all of our classes and all.** " Chikacho explained as Makoto scratched her head and remembered the map.

" **Right...the first floor has no way of reaching the other step of stairs. And I think we ran way too far for us to reach the stairs that we should have taken at least... We should be right in the middle of the Academy since we are at the restrooms right now. We can head to the set of stairs closer here. Then walk back to the middle of the stairs.** " Makoto said, her brain going into overdrive as she actually began to pant when she finished. " **Is...That a good idea?** " Makoto continued as Marcus and Chikacho looked at her...with wide and impressed eyes. " **Makoto...I swear to god... you are actually just as smart as Shen when he was doing this...at least the planning part.** " Marcus said as Makoto scratched her head at that compliment.

" **Ahehehe. That sounds like a good thing huh.** " Makoto said Marcus began to feel a bit of a cramp. " **Ummmm...Girls...can I...** " Before even saying anymore. Makoto and Chikacho opened the stall door as Marcus rushed in and soon, began to do his business as Makoto and Chikacho couldn't help but feel a sense of weirdness overtake them. " **Should we... wait outside?** " Makoto suggested as Chikacho looked at the door. " **What if the thing...is still there...** " Chikacho said as the two girls simply looked at each other before Marcus exited out of the stall after flushing of course.

" **...Can we forget that ever happened... for the sake of maintaining our pride and sanity.** " Marcus begged as his face was as pink as it possibly could. " **...Deal, I agree with that idea Marcus.** " Makoto said as the three soon exited out of the restroom and got ready to head up the next set of stairs. It was there that Makoto felt her phone vibrate as she breathed a sigh of relief. " **Oh thank god the messaging system works. Tsubaki just messaged me!** " Makoto said as she raised her hands in success. " **Well go on, tell us what it says.** " Chikacho said as Makoto read the message out loud.

* * *

" **Hey Makoto, Where are you!? You guys** **disappeared all of a sudden! We are in the 2** **nd** **floor right now and we just busted the first mystery of the Academy. There is at least still 23 steps in general. Mai and Cajun walked up the third floor for now so it's me, Noel and Allison right now. Please message back Makoto, Noel and Ally are worried about you.** "

* * *

" **Phew...thank god that they are alright at least.** " Makoto said out of relief as she quickly sent a message back to Tsubaki, Noel and Allison who were patiently waiting for any message to come their way. " **It's been a few minutes since Makoto sent us that message...do you think that she's alright?** " Allison asked as Tsubaki herself was a bit doubtful. Soon, her phone vibrated as she quickly opened it and breathed a sigh of relief. " **Makoto just sent me a text message, she's alright.** " Tsubaki said as Noel breathed a sigh of relief, smiling a little in the end. " **Oh thank god.** " Noel said as she decided to turn around to see the hallways.

" **Well, what does it say?** " Allison said as Noel noticed something interesting at the corner of the hallway. It should be just alright if it's just the corner. As Noel went to the curious white glow that was present at the end of the hallway as Tsubaki and Allison checked the message itself. " **Sorry. We had some trouble when we were getting to you guys. Head to the third floor, we will meet you there.** " Was Makoto's message as both Tsubaki and Allison shook their heads. " **Oh Makoto...did she get lost again.** " Allison wondered as Tsubaki felt a vibration again as she checked her phone again. " **Also...Whatever you guys do. Be careful alright. There's something really creepy around the Academy... Don't go into the white light.** "

" **Don't go into the white light? Is Makoto trying to scare us or something like that.** " Allison wondered as Tsubaki raised her head to look around. " **H-Huh? Where's Noel?** " Tsubaki wondered as Allison felt a sense of dread and panic rise within her as she realized, Noel wasn't where they were. " **Noellie!? Where are you Noellie!** " Allison shouted as Noel couldn't hear them for some reason, the white light was too interesting and bright for her to not follow it. " **...Zzz...me...** " A voice said as Noel continued to walk towards the light, the voice guiding her movements.

Before she could respond to what was going to happen next, she felt something brush against her body and forcibly enter into her mouth. She wanted to scream but couldn't as she collapsed to the ground, unable to struggle against what was trying to forcibly enter her mouth. As this was happening, Tsubaki and Allison felt a strange evil aura emerge out of the area as they saw what appeared to be white ghosts. " **Uhhh...Tsubaki...I am not hallucinating this right?** " Allison said as Tsubaki shook her head and formed a couple of ars magus seals to release a few lightning bolts at the ghosts.

As soon as the bolts strike the ghosts, they phased right through and struck the wall instead. " **I missed!?** " Tsubaki said with surprise as Allison tried to punch the ghosts, entering a low stance and dashing right for the ghosts. She too had the same effect as the ghosts seem to be unfazed at the attacks. " **What do we do Tsubaki! I can't hit them either!** " Allison said as Tsubaki thought about it for a while before deciding. " **Head to the third floor! That's where Makoto and the others are heading!** " Tsubaki said as Allison immediately became worried about Noel when she realized that she wasn't there anymore.

" **What about Noel?! She could still be here!** " Allison said as Tsubaki became worried and soon noticed the white light that was coming from the same corner that Noel went to. " **That light... Could it be!?** " Tsubaki went to the corner and spotted Noel. " **Noel!** " Tsubaki simply said as she rushed towards her to try and ask what she was doing. It was then she felt a dreadful chill as Noel simply turned around as her normally bubbly eyes became quite blank as she looked at Tsubaki.

* * *

Noel: **Hey there...Tsubaki...What's going on?**

Tsubaki: **Ummm...Noel...**

Noel: **What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?**

Tsubaki: **Wait a minute... Noel never makes comments like that... WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NOEL!**

Noel: **...Hehehe...Oops, busted. I am sorry. I but require your friend here in order to escape this vile place.**

Tsubaki: **What!? I won't let you!**

Noel: **Hehehe...I wasn't expecting you to let me do so... So I will just have to force my way out of here!**

* * *

The mysterious figure using Noel's body then raised her hand and formed two ars seals at the palm of her hand. The seals then went to her feet and soon she was floating off the ground and Allison saw this. " **NOEL!** " Allison shouted as she jumped off the ground to try and grab her. As she did however, her whole body phased right through Noel's frail body, leaving her confused as Noel simply floated through the floor. " **! WHAT'S GOING ON TSUBAKI! WHY IS NOEL!** " Allison was losing her mind at what she had just saw, unable to process the insanity that was happening right in front of her right now.

" **I don't know...But we can't let that thing get away with Noel!** " Tsubaki said as Allison quickly agreed with that logic and they rushed for the stairs. As they did so, Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho went up to the third floor as they saw Mai, Cajun and...Jin Kisaragi!? As they rushed up, they saw the same white light that they saw earlier as Jin looked at the three recent arrivals. " **Makoto, Jin and Chikacho, so you three are also here hmm.** " Jin said as Makoto was going to say something before he pointed directly at the foes that they were supposed to face right now.

" **Let's save the words for later, we have these things that we have to focus on right now.** " Jin said seriously as everyone nodded their heads and stared at the creatures. " **Right, let's take these things down!** " Makoto said as she said it loud enough for her fear to be shaken off, charging headfirst right at her ghostly foes to deliver a powerful punch that she charged up. Just like Tsubaki and Allison however, her fist phased right through the ghost which immediately alerted everyone else when they saw this. Makoto felt a sense of frustration as she began to throw a flurry of punches right at the thing.

" **Wha!? I can't hit this thing!** " Makoto shouted as she continued to punch the white light with no success. " **If that is happening, I highly doubt that Ars Magus will work on them as well.** " Chikacho said as Marcus was reluctant to use his weapon here, not in this narrow hallways which can risk destroying school property. " **W-Well...What do we do now? If we can't hit them, then what do we do to them then?!** " Marcus wondered as Mai looked at the white light and swallowed some of her saliva. It was then she noticed a strange white light that resembled a human being as she charged for it.

" **MAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?** " Cajun shouted as Makoto noticed Mai running for said creature and saw her actually kiss the thing. Mai had a special skill called the Super Taste. This was done to various objects before such as the time she actually licked a door knob to discover a certain teacher's special collection of cute items. But to use it against the supernatural?! She had to admit that Mai must have lost a few screws in her head if she was doing that right now.

Then...a bright light engulfed everyone who was there as Makoto who was the closest could see the person like figure that Mai was kissing at that moment before the light blinded her completely. Her eyes stung like mad as the white warm light gently dimmed down, allowing her to finally see Mai and Mai alone as there was no more white lights around. " **I...I get it now...That's terrible.** " Mai muttered as Makoto looked at her confused as she was scratching her head greatly alongside the others who surrounded her.

" **What are you talking about Mai? What do you mean that's terrible?** " Makoto asked as Mai looked at her as she took a small breath of air. " **...Makoto...I felt... the Academy itself is trying to stop something.** " Mai said as Makoto looked at her clearly dumbfounded at what she had just said. " **Are you saying...that the white light that we saw...is actually the school talking to us right now?** " Makoto asked as Mai nodded her head as everyone else soon walked around the super taster.

" **Care to explain why the school was keeping us in here in the first place?** " Jin asked as Mai shook her head. " **It wasn't trying to keep us in...it was keeping something from getting out.** " Mai explained as the confusion continued to grow until they heard the sounds of two more footsteps rushing up the stairs as the two redheads, Tsubaki and Allison came running up, nearly out of breath. " **EVERYONE! YOU'RE HERE!** " Tsubaki said with bated breath as everyone else rushed for the two as Tsubaki and Allison had panicked looks in their eyes.

" **Allison and Tsubaki...Why do you two look so tired?** " Jin asked as Marcus and Chikacho were keeping quiet to not disturb the tension that they were feeling being emitted from the two of them right now as Allison finally had enough of her air to say the words that she needed to say. " **You guys...something has possessed Noellie!** " Ally literally shouted as everyone looked at her stunned. " **Wait a minute...Possessed...as in... Movie possession!?** " Marcus said a bit spooked as Tsubaki nodded her head. " **As much as I want to deny that...that's exactly what happened to Noel unfortunately.** " Tsubaki said with worry present in her voice.

" **Wait...did she say something about wanting to leave the Academy?** " Mai asked as Tsubaki simply nodded her head. " **Oh no! That's the thing that the academy was trying to keep out! If it has Noel...OH NO!** " Mai said in a panic as everyone was slowly piecing two and two together. " **If it has possessed Noel...Then it will have all of the ars magus potential it will need to break through all of the barriers that the Academy has placed!** " Tsubaki said as all the clues have been pieced together. Now they have to prevent that from happening.

" **She must have gone to the roof then! I saw her float upwards so it has been planning to escape through there this entire time!** " Allison said as if she had an eureka moment in which everyone else except Jin agreed as he still didn't feel...right around the girl. " **Please Jin...we need your help. I don't know what this thing might be tossing our way but we can't let it have Noel at all!** " Allison begged as Jin took a deep breath and slowly nodded his head. " **I will do it...because you are worried about...her.** " Jin complied as everyone simply rushed up the steps. The roof was simply a few more stairs away and wasn't too far, so when they slammed out the door, they finally saw Noel as she had prepared a couple of Ars magus.

" **Ahhh...Interesting...are you here to stop my escape?** " Noel asked as Mai stepped forward and looked at the thing possessing Noel right in the eye. " **Let go of Noel now thing! That's our friend you have hostage!** " Mai said with a serious voice as Noel began to laugh. " **Hostage? What are you talking about? I need her to live! She is my source of energy! My shelter!** " Noel said raising her hands in the air with a kind of flourish that is usually not present in most people as Makoto couldn't help but feel a certain itch...really itch on her neck.

" **Shelter! My friend is not your puppet for you to do as you please!** " Mai shouted as Noel chuckled greatly while holding a sense of domination. " **I am not your friend right now...I am your worst nightmare!** " Noel shouted as she jumped with the athleticism that was never present in her before as she spun in the air, standing on a boulder as she raised her hands just above her face. That was when the itch that Makoto had been feeling that entire time was finally scratched as it struck her what was happening right now. It reminded her of one of her most cherished books that she always saved Blaybloo on. _The only collection that she worked hard for, for all of it's worth, even the ancient copies themselves_...alright they were counterfeits but still looked like the real deal.

 _The pose that Noel was making right now, the over the top voice that screams of drama! It can't be! It must be! No! Makoto didn't want to believe it, she wanted to shield her eyes at such glaring...awe inspiring... Bizarreness! She felt the world distort as the colour strangely turned into various shades of pink, yellow and even orange in her eyes as she suddenly stared down Noel_. " **NOEL VERMILLION! NO...THE PERSON INSIDE NOEL VERMILLION!** " Makoto shouted all of the sudden with a burning passion in her heart that literally scorched every thing that was beside her.

At that moment, when Makoto's heart began to blaze like a burning inferno, Allison felt it too. She felt Makoto's great passion and burning heart as she stared at her in great awe. " **I...IMPOSSIBLE...** **IT CAN'T BE! THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!** " Allison exclaimed in shock as Makoto walked forward, pointing her finger right at Noel herself. " **I SWEAR BY MY HONOUR! BY THE NAME OF THE NANAYA HOUSEHOLD! THAT I WILL DEFEAT YOU!** " Makoto shouted as Allison herself was in sheer awe in what she was seeing.

" **THIS! THIS IS THE LEGENDARY NANAYA SPIRIT!** " _Allison shouted as suddenly as if it was an anime, the color of Allison, Makoto and Noel inverted completely. With various shades of yellow, green and even blue taking over while Makoto was somehow able to make such an overdramatic pose to match Noel's own ridiculous pose. As Allison was the only person who could understand what was going on...she knew, she read the mangas and comics. She knows what is actually happening..._

* * *

 **This was the start...of something bizarre...only matched in John John's Eccentric Adventures!**

* * *

 **Last Known Date: 10th June 2196**

 **Last Known Time: 21:45**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING!? I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS ARC SO FAR! I have been working hard on this story for a long while and well, I have been busy with assignments. Don't worry, I am not pushing myself to try and get this posted as soon as possible. I learnt that the hard way. I am pacing myself and making sure I have proper ideas when I write so that you all can have the best process possible. I am also appreciative that there are people who are reading my stories, makes me feel that all the hard work that I am putting into this story is going somewhere. So I am really appreciative of you all and your support.**

 **SO! WHAT IS NEXT FOR MNBA?! IS MAKOTO GOING TO BE ABLE TO SAVE NOEL!? WILL NOEL RETURN TO HER SENSES!? IS EVERYONE COMPREHENDING THE BIZZARENESS THAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!? AND WHY ARE SOME PARTS NEAR THE END OF THE STORY BECAME ITALICS!? All this and more in the next BLACK FOR MNBA!**


	28. BLACK 27: MNBA'S Phantom Rising

(P.S A new BLACK And a new MNBA Episode! Let's keep this momentum going!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 27

Previously from the last BLACK...

Noel Vermillion, one of the sweetest girls and the girl with the highest ars magus potential that the Academy has seen, is currently possessed by an ancient evil that is trying to escape the school with her as it's host! Makoto and her friends, not only wanting to lose their friend and let an evil run loose around the world, decide to fight it but in a strange turn of events, Makoto is especially hot blooded about this as she readies herself to attack her best friend to save her best friend...that sure doesn't sound like friend abuse.

And Now...the continuation of BLACK Rebellion.

* * *

The scenery was just very bizarre, what normally was the shades of grey that they were used to seeing around in the school was now various shades of purple. " **Ummm...I am not the only one seeing this right?** " Tsubaki questioned as she had to blink a few times as everyone else simply shook their heads. The scenery that they were seeing at that moment was the sight of Makoto facing off against Possessed Noel as she took a very strange pose. She was assuming a pose that none of them have ever seen as the possessed Noel did the same thing.

Makoto's pose was that of a contortionist at work, her body twisted a little as she had both of her hands raised and in fists while stepping her feet behind her back. Possessed Noel's pose was just over dramatic as she simply faced her back to Makoto's face while covering her face with her left hand as her right arm supported her elbow. Their bodies had over exaggerated muscles and were square for some reason as Allison simply looked at the sight in pure awe.

" **W-Wow...it... It really feels like I am watching a real life JohnJohn's... This... it's just too amazing!** " Allison exclaimed as Makoto finally raised her voice. " **NOEL! I WILL SAVE YOU! BUT IN ORDER TO SAVE YOU I MUST HURT YOU...SO AS YOUR BEST FRIEND, PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I DON'T HOLD BACK MY PUNCHES!** " Makoto yelled as she finally returned to her normal shape and color as Noel did the same, retreating a little as Makoto began to throw her fists with power and ferocity.

" **HAH! BRING IT ON!** " Noel said with confidence as she began to swerve around the attacks that Makoto was delivering at that moment. She may have been physically weaker than her, but her agility was second to hers, allowing her to keep up as she threw a few punches of her own. The resulting punches were effective in their ability to stagger Makoto despite her weak strength, making Makoto walk back a little as she felt a little blood come out of her lips. ' _ **Tch! This thing knows how to throw counters. They still hurt even if it's thrown by, Sorry for this comparison, a weakling like Noel!**_ _ **Sorry about the comment Noellie if you can hear my head**_ '

' _ **Right! Time to go into the next gear!**_ ' Makoto thought as she jumped back and began to pump her feet. " **Come get me! I am right here!** " Makoto taunted, gesturing with her fingers as Noel wasted no time to charge for her. Makoto was readying herself for a punch or even kick but Noel suddenly jumped out of nowhere, taking her sights off her for just that brief moment only to see her land right on her face, crashing her crotch on her face and using her knees to lock her head in place. Makoto felt the blood rush up her head as Noel made a forward twist and slammed Makoto's whole body to the ground, sitting on her face in the end.

Makoto quickly reacted by shoving Noel out of her head before shaking her head vigorously. She had a slight red tint as that action was not only embarrassing to experience...She swore she must have saw Noel's panties for the day. ' _ **Oh calm down brain! Stop being such a pervert!**_ ' Makoto thought as she raised her hands to attack Noel once more. As she did this, everyone else was just watching like a couple of deer with headlights before snapping to their senses. " **What are we doing everyone! We got to help Makoto!** " Tsubaki quickly said before Mai stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

" **But how do we do that Tsubaki? We can risk harming Noel while we try to subdue what is inside her!** " Mai said as Tsubaki made a visible " **Tch.** " She knew of the risk she was going to do if they all did decide to attack her at once, but what if that simply injures her friend more than they need? " **Then what should we do Mai? Wait here while Makoto handles it?** " Tsubaki asked as before Mai could answer, someone else did that for her. " **Unfortunately...if it comes to that, then maybe yes.** "

Tsubaki quickly turned her head around to see the person who said that. " **What are you saying Alli...** " Before she could finish her sentence, she saw the look of defeat that Allison Gunn was making at that moment. She wanted to help her best friend as much as everyone else did but knew damn well what was going to happen if they simply rushed everything. " **Please... Let Makoto handle her... She must have a plan of sorts in that head of hers.** " Allison requested as Makoto was the one on the defensive side this time, dodging Noel's various attempts to land a hit on her. ' _ **I have no idea what to do against Noel!**_ ' Makoto thought in a panic as Noel managed to land a few good hits right at her body.

" **What's the matter Makoto? Cat got your tongue?** " The possessed Noel said with a mocking tone as that struck something in her head. " **Oh you just crossed that line!** " Makoto said as she began to throw more and more punches carelessly, resulting in Noel giving her more and more counters right to her face and body, wearing down her stamina more and more. ' _ **What am I doing!? Focus already Makoto!**_ ' She told herself as she began to throw some of her own counter punches right back at Makoto with the hopes that one of them will stop Noel's currently building momentum against her.

Unfortunately for her, when one of her punches was going to land, Noel used her ars magus to create mini barriers that simply parried those punches away, leaving her open to the butt of Noel's palm right at her chin. Makoto staggered greatly as she raised her arms to block what she expected to be the next barrage of attacks that will be coming her way. She waited for a moment as for some reason, everything had just stopped, Noel wasn't even attacking her at that moment. ' _ **What...what is going on right now?**_ ' Makoto thought as she lowered her arms to see what was going on.

The moment she did that however, she felt the butt of what was a pistol grip whip right into her face, causing her to slide on the ground as she massaged her face. She then saw something that she hadn't expect to see, two white guns with a long rectangular shape and nearly resembled that of crosses as Noel spun the two revolvers in her hand. ' _ **It's those two guns again! Oh fuck!**_ ' Makoto quickly acted as Noel began to blast of a couple of shots where Makoto was, surprising her greatly as she didn't even see the bullet trails that all guns should have when she sees them with her eyes.

" **Most interesting...these guns are most interesting indeed!** " Noel said as she pointed her guns right at Makoto and began to fire a volley of what resembled mini-portals exploding out of nowhere! She couldn't believe what she was seeing as her mind began to race quickly, what should she be doing at this moment right now? Makoto then felt a smooth ice block appear right in front of her to protect her from one such portal as she turned around to see another person wielding what appeared to be a much more conventional yet still bizarre weapon.

The sheath of the blade was an azure blue with a rather strange hilt, having what appeared to be 2 vent at the end of it's guard while it was generally oversized as Jin Kisaragi stood beside her with a cool aura around him. " **Will you get yourself together Makoto Nanaya... you need to focus on the task at hand.** " Jin said as Makoto simply nodded while looking right at Noel once more. " **And what about you Sempai? You here to offer me support?** " Makoto asked as Jin simply held his sheath tighther before pointing right at Noel. " **Yes...but you are the one who's going to make the moves, I will cover you from behind.** "

Makoto simply understood what that meant as she ran forward. Noel tried to fire at her but Jin created an ice wall that shielded her from Noel's sight. Each time Noel managed to get Makoto in her sights, Jin simply created an ice wall to obscure Noel's vision of her, ruining her chances to shoot down her best friend. Makoto then emerged from both sides and above one of these ice walls which made Noel shoot the two Makotos that were charging at her from the ground.

The moment she did so, the two Makotos vanished from the shot radius with the Makoto who was in the air soaring right for her best friend. " **NOEL!** " Makoto shouted, releasing one powerful thrust of a punch right at her friend. " **LIGHTNING ARROW!** " she continued as Noel was forced to block that attempt with both of her guns, the moment she did however, she felt the whole weight of Makoto's punch nearly drop her entire guard to the ground as Possessed Noel was pissed off at her innate weak strength.

Quickly sliding to the other side, she began to fire more and more volley of gunfire right at Makoto, most of which would have hit her if the others didn't form barriers to protect her at that moment. " **Everyone. Thanks!** " Makoto shouted as everyone else nodded at those words, they knew that they couldn't do much in their current states. All they can do is simply support her from the side as she decided to fight with all she had at that moment. Forming an ars seal of her own, she began to charge up for one of her strongest moves that she can use yet.

Before she could unleash it though she suddenly realized that doing it here would be one stupid idea and stopped charging her move mid way. She then charged once more, puzzling the rest of her friends as Allison realized the reason why Makoto stopped her attack in the first place. " **We're in the roof right now you guys...if Makoto throws that punch wrongly she may accidentally punch Noel off the roof in the process.** " Allison explained as everyone simply looked back at Makoto who had understood this well.

She wanted to save her friend, not get her killed trying to stop an ancient evil from escaping to the outside world. She couldn't risk releasing her Big Bang Smash and risk knocking her friend over the roof and to her death if she landed on the ground on her head. ' _ **Even if I was fast enough to catch her...I just don't know if I can risk doing something like that!**_ ' Makoto thought as she began to land a few important strikes right on Noel's body, weakening her already fragile frame but it wasn't enough as Noel leapt a few steps back to dodge the rest of the attacks.

" **Impressive...but tell me Makoto, why do I sense hesitation in those fists of yours? Do you actually fear injuring your friend more than necessary?** " Possessed Noel questioned as Makoto tched at what Noel had just said. She nailed her worries right on the money and didn't know what she should say at that moment as well. She simply continued to throw punches, trying to divert her attempts to distract her mind, ' _ **I won't let you trick my mind even if you use Noel's voice you evil!**_ ' Makoto tried to think as she attempted to sweep Possessed Noel off her feet but with the obvious response being to jump over the sweep and attempt to smash her foot on Makoto's face.

Makoto would have been stomped on if it wasn't for a timely save from Tsubaki and her barrier. " **Thank you Tsubaki!** " Makoto shouted as she quickly recovered and struck Noel once more in the belly, trying to knock herout at least. This only served to annoy her as she spun her guns and pointed them at Makoto's own stomach, sending a surge of explosive energy right into it and blasting her to a wall with a hole on her shirt.

Makoto briefly felt all of the air in her body escape as she struggled to regain her breath. Just what was she going to do to defeat this version of Noel? The others weren't intervening as if they knew that she wanted to do this...But she would love to have everyone else's help in... ' _ **Is that what Sora would do though...**_ ' that sudden thought came moving through her head as she looked at possessed Noel at a moment.

Just why would she think about Sora at that exact moment? She felt confused as she got back to her feet and charged right for Noel once more. She raised her fists to throw more attacks but Noel this time wasn't going to play by her rules as she began to take advantage of the things Makoto couldn't take advantage of, range and ars magus as she began to summon various fire projectiles right for Makoto, forcing her to dodge left and right, slowing her momentum down as she continued to walk back.

Jin tried to box Noel in by creating a couple of ice boxes with a single opening that allowed Makoto to enter into it but she must have expected such attempts and used ars magus to blast herself into the air, giving her the chance to escape the boxes that Jin created no matter how tall he made them in the end. " **Oh come on. I am not an animal that you can cage!** " Possessed Noel taunted as Jin visibly tched a little. ' **I guess I should be making my box tighter then.** **'** Jin thought as he formed yet another box but this time decided to form a roof, preventing Noel from jumping out of his box in the end as Makoto charged for her once more. This time, This time! She has to be able to hit Noel...right!?

Alas that is not the case, Noel must have known of the trap that Jin was trying to set up at that moment because she began to build up the ars magus on her feet. The moment Makoto entered the box, Jin was going to raise it to trap them in but Noel managed to blast herself out of the box at the same moment Jin closed, trapping Makoto instead as Noel landed on her two feet with grace and ease. " **HAH! CHILD'S PLAY!** " Noel said, pointing her guns at Jin as he tched at that moment. He could bring the ice down but before he could do so, Noel began to apply pressure to him which prompted everyone except Jin to slowly panic. They weren't used to fighting Noel...in fact they have never seen Noel fight at all!

" **Is this...what Noel could do if she was properly trained in combat?!** " Allison muttered as she couldn't help but feel a chill crawl up her back as everyone decided that standing by the side wasn't going to help anyone. " **W-We got to help out Jin Nii-san!** " Tsubaki said as Chikacho acted before Tsubaki could even finish that sentence by shooting out her webbing to catch the barrel of Noel's gun and pull her off her course against Jin, crashing her to the ground as Marcus joined in on the assault.

As everyone else started to surround and fight against the possessed Noel, Makoto struggled against Jin's ice walls. She has never felt so cold before as she was poorly clothed for such a sudden change of weather as she struggled to keep herself warm with her short sleeve school shirt and jeans. " _ **Oh god dammit! Let me go!**_ " Makoto shouted as she attempted to punch the walls which resulted in her rubbing her fist in pain. She couldn't believe that she was trapped in this wall of ice right now, she should be out there trying to help her friend, not stuck in this cube of ice!

* * *

Makoto soon felt her determination burn brighter as she attempted to punch the wall of ice down once more only to meet the same result every time. It got to a point that she thought the wall of ice should have melted by now but much to her disappointment, the wall of ice was still very much frozen at this point. Makoto then slowly slid on the other ice wall, allowing her skin to touch the cooling embrace of the wall as she panted heavily. " _ **Why are you hesitating so much Makoto?**_ " A voice that sounded similar to Sora asked as Makoto couldn't help but feel freaked out by that.

' _ **Great...this is starting to feel like something out of a JohnJohn's manga chapter! Why am I hearing voices all of a sudden!?**_ ' Makoto wondered as she had her head turning around left and right, trying to make sense of what she was listening to right now as the voice cleared it's throat. " _ **Well...you look like you're in trouble and need to clear your head a little. So why not hear the person that currently influences your life right now.**_ " The voice continued as Makoto felt more and more confusion go into her head as she scratched her head more and more at the words it was saying at that moment.

" _ **Look...you clearly are overthinking this right now, you should just get in there and start punching everything.**_ " The voice explained as Makoto scratched her head while still having a look of confusion before her eyes immediately sharpen. " _ **B-But! If I do that...and hurt Noel...**_ " Makoto immediately thought as she felt a spectral hand literally slap her head, spooking her out even more. " _ **That's what I mean when you're overthinking about things Makoto. What do you think you were doing before you thought of using your Ars Magus against Noel hmmm?**_ " The voice asked as Makoto froze a little, contemplating on the words that the voice had just told her.

When she actually taught about it, the attempted punches she made and the punches that landed on her best friend, she was already hurting her friend in the first place. " _ **But still! I don't want to hurt her even more! And what if I accidentally punch her off the building!**_ " Makoto argued as the logic in her brain tried to argue against the voice which simply made the voice sigh greatly. " _ **If you do not hurt somebody...then you cannot help anybody.**_ " The voice said frankly as Makoto stopped arguing against the voice.

" _ **If we keep on sugarcoating everything...we keep trying to protect the good by babysitting it. Then how do we protect the things that try to hurt it.**_ " The voice questioned as Makoto held her ears, making her panting hard in the process as she pressed her hands into her face. What was this voice trying to say dammit, what is the right thing for her to do at that moment! " _ **Oi! What's with the vague cryptic shit huh voice that sounds like Sora!? OH GOD I SOUND LIKE I AM GOING INSANE!**_ " Makoto shouted as she looked at her surroundings thinking that she has finally done it. She has finally learned what it meant to be crazy.

* * *

Voice: _**No you are not crazy...I merely speak the truth to you**_

Makoto: _ **But you're still asking me to choose between saving my friend or hurting her or even risk killing her!**_

Voice: _**And what will you achieve if you hold back?**_

Makoto: _**H-Huh? Hold back?**_

Voice: _ **If you do not give all of your emotions into your fist, then when are you going to do so?**_ _ **Later when your friend is long gone and being used by some fiend?**_

* * *

The voice...had a very good point now that she heard what is just said. If she kept standing by the wayside, not doing anything in the process, she won't be able to save Noel in the process. As soon as she had this motivation and thought, she began to manifest out her ars magus circles and began to slam the astral fists into the ice walls hard, cracking them greatly as Possessed Noel had been dodging and injuring the rest of the group, especially Jin Kisaragi who she had sensed had the most potentially harming weapon in his hands.

" **W-WHAT DO WE DO?! I... I feel like we are running out of options!** " Cajun said as she gasped for even more air as her hands shook greatly. Mai herself was to do the same thing that Makoto was doing before and failing in the process as she breathed heavily. " **I honestly don't know what to do! Every time we keep trying to reach her she pushed me back!** " Mai shouted as Tsubaki's hands finally dropped. " **I don't have any ars magus that can beat her range or speed! And every time I try to do one she keeps forcing me to do a barrier instead.** " Tsubaki added as the worst culprit was Allison herself as she beat her fist to the cold ground in anger. Was this all she could offer her friend? What kind of friend is she in the first place that she can't even help her friend at their most vulnerable.

The possessed Noel simply yawned as she looked at the sky and noticed the fast approaching sun. " **Oh no...since this is summer...the sun will be approaching us much sooner than I had expected.** " Possessed Noel muttered as Allison couldn't help but check her phone at that exact moment. What the thing possessing Noel didn't know is that beastkin have very sensitive hearing so when Marcus heard those words, he did the exact same thing that Allison was doing at that moment and looked at his phone. The words that were on them read something like this.

* * *

 **Last Known Date: 11th June 2016**

 **Time: 3.55AM**

* * *

The moment that Marcus saw this and saw the sun slowly rising, he knew what they should be doing at this moment. The same time he made this realization, Makoto finally broke off the ice prison that was holding her back as she was panting heavily from that strenuous exercise. " **Ahhh. I see you got out of your ice prison Makoto...tell me, have you cooled down yet?** " Possessed Noel asked as Makoto simply shook her head. Makoto took a couple of deep breaths as she closed her eyes and faced Noel. " **Hey Noel...if You're in there...I am just going to say Sorry in advance for what I am going to do next.** " Makoto muttered as Noel simply looked at her puzzled at those words.

" **BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO HURT A LOT!** " The moment she shouted those words, Makoto slammed her fists harder than normal as she charged right for Noel as Marcus took a deep breath and shouted out what he needed to say. " **EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO KEEP NOEL HERE! IT MUST BE VULNERABLE IN THE SUN DESPITE BEING IN NOEL'S BODY!** " Marcus shouted as Possessed Noel tched loudly. She didn't expect anybody to hear what she had just said as she began to plan her escape. She would have been able to if it wasn't for the fact that Makoto charged right for her and began to deliver a barrage of punches that was overwhelming in volume, even more than the barrage that she was throwing before.

' **What...What is this pressure all of a sudden!?** ' Noel thought as Makoto had decided on her mind...to do something that she should have been doing at this moment. " _**I have decided to just stop thinking for now and just do it!**_ " Makoto shouted as she began to manifest out her trademark Nanaya ars magus fists and began to deliver a barrage of punches right at Noel's guard. Even with the barrier, Noel couldn't help but feel the barrier continuously shake like crazy. She was actually struggling at this point and her brain wasn't thinking as fast as it should have been.

Makoto felt it in her heart, her fists were starting to burn up as she continued to punch Noel's barrier more and more which began to strain her arms greatly, making them bleed as she continued to lower her guard more and more until it got to the point that she should jump out of the way in order to make sure that she wasn't going to get hit at once. Before she could do that however, Makoto immediately curved one of her punches which made one of her ars magus fists perform a hook which sent her arms to the side in a painful manner.

Noel wanted to swear so bad at that moment, she has never felt so much pain in her arms before...in fact she hasn't felt pain in a long time. ' **Dammit! I cannot lose!** ' Possessed Noel thought as she suddenly felt something struggle within her. ' **S-Stop hurting...MY FRIENDS!** ' Noel shouted as Possessed Noel slowly felt the control she had amass slowly disappear. ' **No...NO! You shall stay with me!** ' Possessed Noel shouted as Noel clenched her eyes tightly and continued to struggle greatly. She didn't want this, she didn't want to harm her friends at all.

Everyone then slowly noticed Noel lower her guard abeit with great force as Noel was clenching her teeth. " **MAKOTO PLEASE! DON'T HOLD BACK!** " Noel yelled as Makoto felt her common sense take over before she took a deep breath. " **PLEASE! HIT ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!** " Noel begged as Makoto began to charge her ars magus again. Noel was asking for this and she had to oblige. Even as her friend...this was going to hurt like hell. " **Please find it in your heart to forgive me...NOELLIE!** " Makoto shouted as she charged her fist and pointed it upwards, making the seal appear underneath Noel's feet.

" _ **BIG BANG...**_ " As soon as she shouted that, Possessed Noel tried to form a barrier underneath her feet as the sun was rapidly approaching. Despite her best efforts though, the sun managed to beat her to the punch as she felt the stiffness approach her arms. " _ **UPPERCUT!**_ " As soon as she shouted that one word, the massive astral fist usually reserved for her more iconic smash emerged from the ground and smashed right through the weakened Possessed Noel's barrier and smash it's fist right into Noel's chin.

* * *

As soon as the fist landed, Possessed Noel struggled against the power of the fist as she actually tried to push back. Alas...in the end, the fist won as Possessed Noel felt herself get ejected out of her body as Noel flew into the air. As they did, Possessed Noel got exposed into the bright bathing sunlight as everyone could hear a shriek in the air before it completely vanish. As soon as that was done, Noel began to freefall in the air as Makoto saw that Noel was nowhere near the roof...and that her landing spot was going to be the ground floor!

" **NOEL!** " Makoto yelled as she ran fast and jumped on the railing. Using the railing, she jumped off said rail as she soared in the air, trying to catch Noel as she just zoomed right past her. ' _ **C-Come on Makoto! Reach!**_ ' Makoto thought as she tried to use her normal hands to catch her, flailing them in the process as Makoto realized she wasn't going to reach her in time. ' _ **I...I can't make it!**_ ' Makoto thought as a voice echoed in her head as she saw her ars magus appear right below Noel and as if it was guiding her, Makoto began to extend her hands as wide as possible, attempting to make her ars seal as big as she can possibly make it, feeling the strain pop up into her veins as she stretched her arms some more.

' _ **Reach...Reach...REACH!**_ ' Makoto then slammed her hands, causing a massive astral fist to emerge with it's hand open as they landed on the palm of said astral hand as Noel and Makoto simply bounced on the gigantic hand as it slowly disappeared, leaving Makoto able to catch Noel as the hand disappeared and they landed hard on the ground. Makoto panted heavily as she checked on her friend with great worry. " **Noel. Noellie! Wake up!** " Makoto begged as she shook her friend gently and slapped her in the face with the same power. She didn't know if Noel was alive or dead at this point and that terrified her. Was following her instincts really the best call at the heat of the moment.

Just as Makoto was going to stop, she hears Noel start to moan as she took a look at her with concerned eyes as she held her gently in her arms. " **Noel! You're alright!** " Makoto exclaimed as she hugged Noel tightly. Noel could only moan greatly as she looked at Makoto with a sore look spreading through her face. " **O...OWW Makoto...You hit me...way too hard with that punch...My face...feels so stiff.** " Noel complained as Makoto simply continued to hug her before collapsing beside her, panting even harder as Makoto and Noel locked eyes with each other before Makoto scratched her head.

" **Hehehe...Looks like I saved you this time. I guess that's makes me special in a way.** " Makoto said as they both could hear the voices of their friends coming closer. Makoto and Noel felt the strain of that battle take a toll on their consciousness as Makoto and Noel finally fainted as they both had a smile which the sun lit their happy smiling faces while the others came rushing for them. For now at least...the bizarre part was finally over...

* * *

 **Or is it?... as it turns morning...in a snowing winter wonderland of the 10th Hierarchical City...Akitsu-Otsu...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL DOING WELL! I wish I can say the same to myself but unfortunately...I feel a bit ill at the moment. Never the less, I will not let some sickness slow me down as I work hard to give you all the content to the story that everyone is invested in. I hope to recover as fast as possible so I can continue writing as much as I like...that said though, the time has come for me to get rest before I collapse from exhaustion.**

 **WHAT'S NEXT FOR MANA!? IS SHE READY FOR ANYTHING AFTER THAT INTENSE BATTLE!? WHY DID THE NARRATOR MENTION AKITSU-OTSU?! WHO KNOWS AND WHO CARES! THE IMPORTANT QUESTION IS WHETHER OR NOT THIS STORY CAN BECOME ANY WEIRDER!? That...I will answer in the chapters to come. So read on if you dare!...**


	29. BLACK 28: MNBA'S Stardust Tendency

(P.S A new BLACK, A new MNBA, A new ARC! All this new stuff would make anybody go flush with newness! Apologies for the attempt for something catchy.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 28

" **How did it come to this? Just how did it come to this?** " was the question that both Makoto and her friends were asking at that point when they found themselves at gunpoint against someone who was demanding for all of their money in a city that all but one were not familiar with, stuck in the snowy winter 'Paradise' that was Akitsu Otsu. Well, it all starts literally just 2 days after 11th of June which was surprisingly a Tuesday.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK...**

 **2 days ago...**

* * *

" **Right Jin Sempai...what is our punishment.** " Makoto asked as she had a small sling by her right arm and some bandages around her cheeks and face. Apparently throwing that Big Bang Uppercut caused her entire right arm to give because of the way she threw it. She wasn't going to be out for long, but a sling was there to support it just in case as Makoto winced when she touched it. " **Is your arm healing properly Makoto?** " Noel asked as she simply looked like a mummy from the way she was bandaged. It was even a miracle that there is still even space on her face to open her mouth as Makoto's blows had accumulated all around Noel's body.

" **I should be asking about the fact that you're a mummy Noellie...are you going to be alright with the way you're looking right now and all.** " Makoto asked as she had every right to be worried at that moment. Noel just had to shake her head to make Makoto worry even more as Allison simply grabbed her friend's head and rubbed it between her bosoms. " **There there Noellie, it's alright... I am here to make sure you're alright.** " Allison said, continuing to rub Noel's head on her chest, sending very mixed signals to Noel's heads. At one point she was liking the softness...but the other...The same softness is the very enemy she is against.

' **One day I shall have all breasts arrested for sexual assault!** ' Noel thought as she wanted to sneak in a feel but couldn't because her friend had already sensed her intent to do so and pushed her away before she could do such action. " **Hehehehe. Please don't do that Noellie.** " Allison said as Jin had to clear his throat to grab the girls and their attention once more. " **Ahhh...Sorry Jin Nii-san. We didn't mean to interrupt you.** " Tsubaki apologized as she lowered her head in respect. " **It's alright Tsubaki...I can understand that you all are still recovering from the Academy incident just two days ago and there's a lot of questions...but a punishment must still be carried out...holiday or not.** "

The moment Jin explained the scenario to the girls, some of them couldn't help but sigh a little as they were not looking forward to their punishment. Some of the other girls sighed even more as they really didn't want a punishment on their holiday. " **Well...what are you waiting for then, Just give us our punishment and we will be on our way to do it.** " Makoto said, one of those that really didn't want a punishment on their holiday...especially with all of the injuries that she will need healing ars magus for.

" **Well... when the school comes back, we are all going to clean the school together.** " Jin said which made the girls look at him. "I too broke a rule, I am not exempt from it, student council president or not." Jin explained with a small smile as Tsubaki couldn't help but smile as well. ' **It's nice to know that Jin-Nii san follows the rules and doesnt abuse them.** ' Tsubaki thought as she kept on smiling before Jin cleared his throat. " **Unfortunately...it appears we have run out of cleaning supplies and the cleaning store in town is not open.** " Jin said as the girls sigh and groan a little.

" **And so you are saying that we are going to have to leave the hierarchical city to get the cleaning supplies?** " Allison wondered as Jin nodded his head slowly. " **And unfortunately...most of the flights to the hierarchical city are not available at the moment...except for one hierarchical city.** " Jin began to wonder if he should tell them the location of the hierarchical city that they were supposed to go. " **Well...if that is the only hierarchical city that we can head to then we have to go to that Hierarchical city. So please tell us Jin Sempai.** " Cajun asked as Mai scratched her head. ' **Maybe the Hierarchical city is so bad that he's not willing to tell us in the first place Cajun.** ' Mai thought as Jin took a deep breath.

" **The Hierarchical city... is the 10** **th** **Hierarchical city of Akitsu Otsu.** " The moment Jin said the name of what is possibly the last Hierarchical city that anybody should head to in their lives...ever, Allison made a loud groan as she rubbed her head on the wall beside her. " **Of all the Hierarchical cities...why does it have to be the shithole...** " Allison muttered loudly as the others finally noticed Allison's expression. " **Have you been there before Allison?** " Noel asked as Allison looked at the others before sighing greatly. " **I wish I haven't...it's seriously a place nobody with a brain cell should go.** " Allison said, expressing her distaste for the city as Jin shook his head.

" **But unfortunately it's the only city that we can head to if we wish to gain cleaning supplies. So I suggest we stop complaining and get to it.** " Jin said as the girls sighed except Makoto who finally realized what that city was. ' _ **Wait a minute...Otsu... isn't that where Sora...**_ ' and as soon as she placed those connections together, she couldn't help but feel her curiosity get to her as she opened her mouth. " **So when are we heading there Jin-Sempai?** " Makoto asked with a little bit too much optimism in her voice as everyone noticed.

" **Well...it's in two days and it's for a day trip. I would recommend wearing your winter clothing, the city has no weather control system and is constantly snowing at the moment.** " Jin said as the prospect of nice cold weather warmed Allison's heart a little. " **Well at least it will beat this heat for a while.** " Allison said as Jin nodded his head. " **And with that, this discussion is closed, thank you for your time.** " Jin said, walking off and leaving the girls to their own devices as two days passed quickly and the girls were in the flight missing a couple of people.

* * *

" **H-Huh? Where's Mai and Cajun?** " Noel asked as Tsubaki sighed a little. " **They are busy helping Marcus and Chikacho with their homework at the moment...and cannot join us for this trip.** " Tsubaki said with increasing depression in her voice as Makoto couldn't help but tease her friend a little. " **Oooh, sad that Jin Nii-san cannot tag along with us for this day trip?~** " Makoto teased, making Tsubaki turn as red as a tomato as she immediately slapped her friend's back. " **Y-Y-YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND HOW BUSY JIN NII-SAN IS AT THE MOMENT! OF COURSE HE COULDN'T COME WITH US!** " Tsubaki yelled in the nearly abandoned flight as Allison scratched the back of her head while Makoto giggled greatly.

' _ **She so definitely misses Jin already and wants him on this trip.**_ ' Makoto thought as she stared out of the window and into the cold misty air that was the Otsu Airspace. She breathed into the window to see it mist as she has never experienced this kind of cold weather before. It was then she finally saw it... Sora's hometown, the 10th Hierarchical City of Akitsu-Otsu...and to be honest, it looked like complete shit. "There it is...the shit hole city that is called Akitsu-Otsu...or Otsu for short because Akitsu doesn't even acknowledge it's existence." Allison said as the PA crackled. " **WE ARE APPROACHING THE PORT OF THE 10TH HIERARCHICAL CITY OF AKITSU OTSU! PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEAT BELTS AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STAY IN YOUR SEAT!** " the women shouted as nobody was used to an air stewardess actually shouting as Allison looked for her seatbelt and sweared as she simply grabbed the nearest seatbelt and tied it around her waist.

" **W-What! I can't find my seatbelt!** " Allison argued as the others simply stared at her before it landed on Akitsu-Otsu. Immigration was near non existent as they walked right into the town with ease as everyone was standing in front...of what was possibly the shitiest looking Hierarchical city they ever seen. With various brick buildings of various states in front of them, some of them nearly crumbled as Allison stood in front of the group. " **Alright everyone...listen to me carefully. Stay near me...this city is crawling with scum...** "

The moment Allison said those words, the girls see in their view of a woman walking on the streets minding her business as she wore rather simple clothes as she had her purse on her shoulders. Suddenly from behind, her purse was snatched by a man who looked like a punk with his mohawk and leather spiked jacket. " **OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!** " The woman sweared as the man ran as fast as he could...until he is on the receiving end of a clothesline by a muscular man who not only took the purse but the man's own wallet as well. " **Well thanks for the payday man.** " the muscular man thanked as he walked back into the alley. The woman approached her would be purse snatcher, an approach that the girls were not used to seeing as the woman spat on the guy. " **THANKS A LOT YOU FUCKER!** " The women swore as she kicked the man square in the balls as he simply assumed the fetal position on the ground.

At the same time this happened, right at the other side, a person was merely biking his way to whatever place he was heading for until a stray cat lands right on his face and began to claw on it hard. " **OW OW OW! STOP DOING THAT! AHGH! NOT AGAIN!** " the man shouted in quick succession as if he was used to this happening. And because of the cat, he couldn't see the small bonfire that was right in front of him, forcing him to hit it and lose control of his bike, crashing it into a store front as he crashes right through the window. " **OH NOT AGAIN! I JUST GOT THE DAMN WINDOW REPLACED JACKASS!** " The shop owner shouted as he grabbed the innocent biker and kicked him out of his shop, making him land face first right into a dirty puddle.

The girls couldn't believe what they had just saw in the span of at least...four to five minutes. Noel was petrified...shaking on her panda boots as she hid right behind Allison. Tsubaki was mortified as she was clenching her red gloved fists underneath her white jacket...unable to process the amount of injustice she was seeing at the moment. Allison felt nothing as she felt all of her worries justified as she simply checked her red jacket's sleeves for any visible strings. Makoto... Makoto was beyond lost as her eyes were blinking so much she had to use her black gloves to rub her eyes...just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating whatever she was seeing at this point.

" _ **Please...please please please let this just be a dream I am having right now on the airship and don't let it actually be what I see from Akitsu Otsu.**_ " Makoto begged as she pinched herself as hard as she could at that moment...only to feel the pain for real and realize she was really in Sora's hometown. ' _ **Oh god...please please please help me right now so I don't die within a day of just getting into this shithole of a town... Sorry I said those words Sora.**_ ' Makoto apologized in her mind as she was finally able to adjust herself to the... "Surroundings" that she was staring at the moment. " **Can...can we just go and get what we need and then leave please...** " Makoto begged as she already felt something rather...ominous about this Hierarchical City at the moment.

" **Right...we just have to be quick with it and we will be done...stay close everyone.** " Allison said as Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto immediately followed her orders and stood close with each other in this mysterious Hierarchical city that had already given them a terrible first impression. As they stuck close together, they walked through the uneven brick roads as small bricks dropped around them left and right as Allison's eyes darted left and right for any signs of potential danger that may befall them. ' _ **Damn... talk about being on High alert... even Noel's doing it.**_ ' Makoto thought as she noted how Noel was actually paying attention to her surroundings for once, looking left, right, up and even down. ' _ **Though I wonder why she's looking underneath the ground though.**_ ' Makoto thought again as she has decided to look around her surrounds a little, to know this city better.

She noted how old and not well maintained the buildings were, the way the brick is slowly losing it's color which suggests that Otsu requires some major infastructure changes in it's government. The shops themselves didn't look anything impressive as she saw various carts that sold a wide variety of goods such as fruits and... drugs? That is rather strange as she saw with her eyes that the drugs that one cart was carrying were all illegal. " **Ummm...Tsubaki, isn't Otsu supposed to be under NOL Control?** " Makoto decided to ask as Tsubaki scratched her head greatly.

" **W-Well...Akitsu ko is supposed to be managing the state of Otsu but... I have read some books stating that Akitsu Ko blatantly ignores Otsu in order to keep developing Ko. As a result...crime is really popular here.** " Tsubaki said as Noel couldn't help but shriek a little even more. " **S-So does that mean that there's no NOL here!?** " Noel asked as Tsubaki shook her head. " **There's NOL Here...but they are mostly located in the city centre and the immigration border between Ko and Otsu... so the rest of the entire city is not protected by the NOL.** "

That kind of terrified Makoto when she heard those words, a town where the long arm of the NOL doesn't reach is kind of scary. Even in her hometown though it's sort of a shit town it still has the NOL to protect them. ' _ **How does the people here even live without the NOL?**_ ' Makoto wondered as Allison looked at the main road and groaned greatly. " **Why...why of all days...have they decided to fix the road.** " Allison complained as Noel, Makoto and Tsubaki saw the road in front of them was actually closed for road closures but the people that were there are not your typical construction workers.

They were armed with what appeared to be guns from a really old era, an era so old that not even Tsubaki knows about it as they wore stylish clothing ranging from your two piece striped suit and fedora hat to a person even wearing a long trench coat followed with a scarf around his neck. " **T-that doesn't look like a legal road closure from the NOL.** " Noel questioned as Allison simply scoffed. " **They aren't...they are the mafia...one of the gangs here in Otsu.** " Allison explained, surprising Tsubaki greatly.

" **The amount of lawlessness here...is simply staggering! How can the NOL allow such a gang to do this!** " Tsubaki complained as her complaint was heard from a local Otsu citizen. " **Oh please, as if the NOL are doing anything. At least the gangs make sure there's some sort of law here. I will take them over the NOL any other day.** " The citizen said as she walked right past them, surprising Tsubaki as she kept quiet for a bit before looking at the gang. " **We can't let the citizens of Otsu believe that! There are criminals in their city and they are clearly breaking the law!** " Tsubaki nearly shouted, raising the attention to the mafia watching forcing Allison to take Tsubaki to the side as Noel and Makoto followed suit.

" **Look Tsubaki...as much as I agree with you... those criminals are following the law here. We can't do anything about them even if we are in the NOL someday... They are still law abiding citizens and they aren't breaking any laws...** " Allison explained as Tsubaki could only sigh at her helplessness at this scenario. " **Well...I guess we are going through this alleyway instead of the main road I guess.** " Tsubaki said as Allison simply nodded her head. She didn't like it this herself and would have preferred walking through the main road but she has to take whatever option she could take.

" **Just keep close here...I don't like these alleyways at all.** " Allison said as the girls simply nodded their heads and stuck close. The alleyways were even more creepy to the girls as the light was rather dim in these alleys as the snow rained on their heads. Their footsteps didn't echo through the alleyways because of the snow underneath their feet as Allison's senses were on high alert. Makoto and Tsubaki were just as alert but Noel was feeling scared within and was trying to stay right in between the group. It was then her eyes noticed as they were going to cross through the next alley, the barrel of a gun as she grabbed Allison's shoulder.

" **C-Can we turn around please...I see danger right in front of us.** " Noel said as Allison kept Noel's words in her mind as she looked forward and noticed the barrel of the gun as well. " **Noel...Makoto...Tsubaki...We have to turn around right now...** " Allison warned as Makoto and Tsubaki slowly turned around at that moment. The moment they did that, their faces met another barrel of a shotgun as a hooded man tried to hide his voice to sound more menacing.

" **Drop your valuables and walk out of here...now.** " The man threatened as he raised the shotgun closer to the girls. Usually at this moment they would fight back but the girls highly doubt they could defeat the speed of a shotgun ready and aimed at them right now. Makoto was the most used to this drill as she dropped her wallet and phone to the ground before nudging her elbows right into Noel and Tsubaki as Allison did the same. " **Come on you two...just do as he says and we can get out easy.** " Makoto urged as the two of them felt reluctant to do so before doing the same thing and following Allison's lead and walking forward.

As soon as they did that, they heard the sounds of the guy grabbing the stuff and shoving them into a bag of sorts before disappearing back into the alleyways. The girls then noticed the barrel of the gun right in front of them disappear as Allison punched the wall beside her. " **Dammit! Already we get mugged!** " Allison cursed as Tsubaki felt her blood boil. " **I can't believe it! How can criminals just do this so easily and casually! The NOL can't allow this!** " Tsubaki said as her face was glowing red. Noel was simply just scared as she held Allison's shoulder, prompting Allison to simply hug her as Makoto sat by the seat of a small flight of stairs and rub her face.

" **Well...let's just go and report this to the NOL station in Otsu...there is one such place right Ally?** " Makoto said remaining calm as Allison nodded her head. She didn't want to allow her anger to take over right now and wanted to keep her calm at that moment. " **Makoto's right...we should be going to the NOL station and report what just happened... That's all we can do as students.** " Allison said and as much as Tsubaki wanted to argue...she was still part of the Duodecim and she needs to take care of her family name as she nodded her head. " **I...I just want to go somewhere safe at least...** " Noel begged as she was clearly the most shaken as to what happened as Allison hugged her. 'Man...Noel really is sheltered in a way.' Makoto thought as she stood up and stretched her limbs, she knew that this was going to take a long while...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

And at that current moment, they were at the NOL Station that they were talking about heading to as a clerk was taking down Allison's report. " **Right...so you four were mugged and are filling a report...well, you will have to wait at least 3 months before we can get to your case is that alright?** " The clerk said, surprising the girls as everyone looked at her shocked. " **W-Wait a minute...Why is it three months! This just happened today!** " Tsubaki said, nearly slamming her fist down as the clerk yawned greatly. " **Look...you're not the first people to get mugged...especially the first students to get mugged. You all will have to wait alongside the other cases that are on pending right now.** " the clerk replied as if she was used to this, walking off to get her coffee as Makoto held Tsubaki's shoulders which were fuming right now

" **Don't waste your breath trying to argue against her Tsubaki...we just have to accept it unfortunately.** " Makoto said as Tsubaki simply closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath as she sat down on the horrible plastic seat. " **I just don't get it...Why is justice here so hard...** " Tsubaki muttered as Noel sat beside her friend on an equally terrible seat and rubbed her back. " **I honestly don't know Tsubaki...I am just surprised there is such a town that...that can be this criminal.** " Noel said as Tsubaki nodded her head and rubbed her eyebrows.

Makoto then looked at Allison who was taking a deep breath. " **What are we going to do Ally...we can't really head back to Torifune without buying those cleaning supplies...** " Makoto asked as Allison rubbed her eyes and taking more deep breathes. " **I don't know Makoto...I can't see us begging on the street to get cash...and the tickets we need to get back to Torifune are in my wallet as well... Shit this is all just messed up.** " Allison cursed as everyone began to hear the sounds of a crowd slowly gathering outside.

" **Oh...it's happening again... Please leave the building right now.** " The clerk said nicely as she pressed a button, causing a couple of shutters to suddenly emerge and block the counter. " **W-What...What is going on right now?!** " Tsubaki said surprised and feeling even more pissed as the girls couldn't help but feel their curiosity take over and make them run out of the NOL Building, seeing a gigantic crowd building up at that moment. " **Woah! What is with this many people in one location!?** " Noel said surprised as Tsubaki, Makoto and Allison were still processing what is happening right now in front of their eyes while staying close to each other.

" **HEY HEY HEY FOLKS! WE GOT OURSELVES A BRAWL HERE!** " An announcer shouted as everyone noticed the rather flashy man with the mic on his hands. From there, the girls noticed their thief as he was slamming his fists onto each other while having his shotgun holstered right behind his back as Makoto quickly stopped the girls. " **W-What are you doing Makoto, the guy who just robbed us is right there!** " Allison argued as Makoto shook her head. " **We can't go after him right now...this crowd will stop us from reaching him in time**." Makoto explained as Allison realized what she had just said to be true as the crowd got riled up even more.

" **Oh please just shut up man. You're fucking annoying!** " The hooded man shouted as he actually attacked the announcer as the crowd actually booed greatly at that action. The second he did that though, his opponent actually attacked him, attempting to stop him from harming the announcer. " **Stop trying to harm the Announcer man!** " The man shouted as the hooded man immediately pushed him back, causing him to collapse to the ground as the hooded man pulled out his shotgun as he pressed to the man's temple. " **You stay out of this kid! It's thanks to your smart ass that I am in trouble in the first place!** " the hooded man shouted as Makoto could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the area as the girls noticed a mysterious person standing on top of a pole as he stood up and started leaping from the crowd towards the hooded man.

" **Oh fuck!** " as soon as the hooded man saw this movement in the shadows, he immediately raised his shotgun in the general direction as he found his view of the target skewed no thanks to the crowd blocking his view of his intended target. As soon as his target leapt in to try and catch him, he pulled the trigger and blew a fist load of buckshot right at the target. It miraculously missed as it simply caused the hood that the person was wearing to blow back, revealing a streak of white hair as Makoto simply gasped at the person that she was seeing at the moment as the person simply returned his attempt by delivering a powerful kick to the head, sending the hooded man to a spin with his face slamming and kissing the ground.

" **Oh come on man...I really don't have to be dealing with this nonsense right now, so please return back all of the stuff you stole including my friend's gear.** " The white haired person said as Makoto began to push her way through the crowd, prompting the rest of the girls to follow her as she seemed to know something that they didn't. " **Hey fuck you man...you costed me my opportunity to get into the NOL with that stunt last year! Why should I give this kid his stuff back!** " the hooded man shouted as the white haired man simply brushed his hair before forcibly grabbing the man's bag as the hooded man attempted to blast his head off. Unfortunately he was not expecting to have his face meet the solid imprint of a full powered fist right on his face, causing him to slide right into the announcer as the white haired man turned his head around to the source of that punch.

" **Hey asshole! You owe us our stuff as well! give them to us!** " Makoto shouted as the white haired man stared at her surprised as Noel, Tsubaki and Allison finally reached their friend as they immediately recognize who the white haired man was. " **S-SORA MINAKAZE!?** " Tsubaki shouted in surprise as Sora looked at the four girls confused as to what was going on at the moment as he looked at Makoto immediately. " _ **M-Makoto, what are you girls doing here?!**_ " Sora asked as Makoto quickly grabbed the man's bag and passed it to Tsubaki. " _ **Well...it's a long story...why don't I tell you about it once we handle this guy.**_ " Makoto suggested as she nudged her head at the offending person in question. The hooded guy was trying to make a break for it as Sora could only sigh. " _ **Well...Sure why not. Let's handle him the Otsu way.**_ " Sora said as he gave chase which Makoto followed. As she ran with Sora, one thought was in her mind.

* * *

 **This way beyond over...and that they were going to have to stay a night in the shit hole of a town called Akitsu Otsu.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! How are you all doing at the moment!? I am fine despite my throat hurting greatly still since the last time we met. It's not as bad as last time but I still need time to let it heal. Well besides that, I have been good this entire time. So please don't worry about your usual chapter content going missing over the month. That I can assure you as people who love reading my content which I am very grateful for deep within my heart.**

 **WELL THEN...WHAT'S NEXT FOR THE GANG!? WHAT DOES SORA'S INCLUSION TO THE GROUP MEAN FOR THE REST OF THEIR ADVENTURE!? IS GETTING THE SUPPLIES MEANT FOR CLEANING GOING TO BE THIS EXCITING NEXT CHAPTER OR EVEN WEIRDER!? WHO KNOWS AND WHO CARES! Because all this and more will be answered next chapter...so read on if you dare.**


	30. BLACK 29: MNBA'S Stardust Explorers

(P.S A NEW BLACK AND YET ANOTHER NEW MNBA! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Coversations**_

BLACK 29

Previously from BLACK Rebellion...

Makoto Nanaya, Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi and Allison Long. These four girls have been chosen to go to the 10th hierarchical city of Akitsu-Otsu just to acquire some cleaning supplies that they will use to clean the Academy when they return. But right from the get go, their adventure is messed up from the get go. Robbed of not only their wallets and their phones, the city that they are in is a breeding ground for crime and they didn't want to stay any longer. Finding the man was easy, getting help to chase him down was even easier as the local of the area, Sora Minakaze, arrived to help them as they gave chase to their thief.

And now...the continuation of...

* * *

Sora: _ **Wait a minute, we don't need to do that part. We already caught the theif.**_

Voice: _ **...Wait what**_

Sora: _**Yeah, me and Makoto already caught him**_ _ **when the to be continued sign came out**_ _ **. I mean, I am faster than the guy and Makoto hits like a truck. So there's no way we won't catch the guy!**_

Voice: _ **But...But the suspense...**_

Sora: _ **Yeah yeah... Let's just continue**_ _ **after me and the group finally dealt with the thief asshole and got their stuff back.**_

Voice: _ **Ahhh...Ahhh...**_

Sora: _**And Now the continuation of BLACK Rebellion!**_

Voice: _**W-Wait a minute that's my Li..**_ _ **OH FORGET IT!**_

* * *

The 10th hierarchical city of Akitsu Otsu, a cesspool for various types of crime and criminal organizations. It's also the home of Sora Minakaze as he was waiting for Makoto, Allison, Noel and Tsubaki just by the door of the NOL Otsu branch as they finally appeared. " **Damn that took forever...seriously those cells looked like they weren't being used at all!** " Makoto said as Sora simply scratched his head, looking at the four girls as they had their phones and wallets again. " **But it's at least a good thing we have our phones and wallets again. It would be horrible to lose them again in this town.** " Tsubaki said as Sora scratched his head.

" **So you guys want to get cleaning supplies huh.** " Sora said, cutting straight to the point as the girls looked at him with eager eyes. " **Please Sora, you have to tell us where is the closest location for us to grab our desired items? Preferably somewhere near the station so we can get the hell out of this hierarchical city by tonight.** " Allison explained as Sora's forehead simply began to sweat. " **Did...did you guys buy the night ticket?** " Sora asked as the girls nodded. " **Let me see them right now.** " Sora asked as the girls just decided to humor his request. As Sora stared at the tickets, his forehead began to sweat greatly as he actually tore the tickets.

" **O-OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT WAS OUR WAY OUT!** " Allison shouted as Sora shook his head. " **Never...and I mean never! Board a flight out of Otsu at night! Just don't do it!** " Sora sternly warned as Makoto sensed that Sora knew something that they didn't know at all. " **Well...what's the reason then? It doesn't really help us if you don't tell us and rip our tickets away.** " Makoto explained as Sora scratched his head before taking a deep breath. " **Well...the airport in the night is run by raiders, and let's just say they aren't using your normal airships to transport people around. Also they don't really take you back to your hierarchical city at all.** " Sora explained as the girls felt their jaws drop to the ground in stunned amazement.

" **Wait a minute...so...We were going to board a flight...run by raiders... in an airport that is also connected with the NOL... WHY IS THERE A RAIDER GANG RUNNING THE AIRPORT IN THE NIGHT!?** " Makoto questioned loudly as Sora shook his head and supported Makoto's shoulder. " **Trust me Makoto...I wonder about that too sometimes, but regardless of that fact, I choose to just run with it and not go to the night flights here.** " Sora continued as the girls sighed greatly. " **Great...what do we do now...We don't have a place to stay for the night...and we have to let Jin Nii-san know as well.** " Tsubaki worried as Sora scratched his head, wondering if he should do it as he sighed.

" **You guys can stay with me at least...my place isn't that small that it can't fit a few people in there.** " Sora said as the four girls just stared at him for a moment before Noel began to stutter. " **A-Are you sure?! W-We could just rent a small hotel or inn...** " Before she could even finish her words, Allison immediately covered Noel's mouth before making a big smile. " **That will be great! Yes! We don't mind staying with you!** " Allison hastily said as Sora scratched his head. " _ **So she does know about the shitty rooms and poor hygience of the hotels and inns here. Thank god.**_ " Sora said in Japanese as Makoto couldn't help but wipe her forehead as he noticed that she was curious about Allison's action in the first place.

" _ **Well...thanks for telling me at least...in Japanese so the other two here don't know of the truth at least...until we get back to the academy.**_ " Makoto thanked as Noel and Tsubaki were as clueless as they should be for now as Sora scratched his head. " **So...I guess I should escort you girls to my place so you can drop whatever stuff you got on you for now.** " Sora said as the girls agreed with that plan. " **Well...Where is your place man? This is your town after all so lead the way.** " Makoto said as Sora began to think about how to go to this place in the first place.

" **Well...The only way to my place is the elevators right now...I would usually recommend the stairs but...Right now the stairs are snowed in and too slippery to use right now. So the elevator will have to do for now.** " Sora said as this confused Tsubaki, Noel and Makoto. " **Wait a minute.. why did you recommend to us to head to the elevator with the voice that says it may not be the best idea.** " Makoto questioned as Sora rubbed his forehead. " **Well...Let's just say that the elevator is well...not really NOL specs.** " Sora nervously said as Allison sighed unable to keep it in her.

" **What he means is that the elevators are a freaking death trap and we really shouldn't be using them at this point.** " Allison explained as Sora sighed so hard that his cold breath travelled quite a bit in the air. " **You can say that again Allison...As much as I would love to walk through the slippery death trap of the stairs...There's Yakuza rolling around there as well. So whether we like it or not, we have to take the elevator.** " Sora explained as Allison sighed finally surrendering to this logic as Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto shook their heads and shrugged, realizing that they really don't have a choice in this part.

* * *

As the five man group consisting of one man and four women made their way through town, the moon made it's appearance rather quickly, even quicker than in Torifune. " **Ummm is it me or is the night already starting to approach us in the middle of 5pm.** " Makoto said as Sora checked his watch and nodded his head. " **Yup. That's common here in Otsu, it gets so dark that this city has more of a night life than most cities.** " Sora explained as the girls became curious about that. " **But in the hierarchical cities, all of them at least go dark by 7pm. What makes Otsu different from the others?** " Tsubaki asked as Sora scratched his head, thinking a little as he nodded.

" **Well, in those hierarchical cities, they at least have this thing called a weather ars magus. If Otsu was actually given one of those then we wouldn't be in this winter wonderland of this city right now.** " Sora said as the girls slowly nodded thier heads, clearly satisfied by his answer as he checked his watch and the sky once more. " **Well...we should head to the elevators and use them before the night comes. I hope you guys can run fast.** " Sora said as he soon began to run hard, surprising everyone with his speed as Makoto groaned heavily. " **Oh come on Sora! At least give us a head start when you do something like that!** " Makoto shouted as she too chose to run.

Allison, Tsubaki and Noel looked at each other before deciding to run quickly as they didn't want to lose sight of their two friends who were already running for the races. Makoto couldn't help but feel the sense of competition against Sora as she began to use her natural beastkin flexibility to make up for Sora's speed and dexterity, allowing her to slip through various gaps that any normal person would struggle with greatly while running. ' _ **Woah.. since when did she get a lot better in running and thinking on her feet?**_ ' Sora wondered as Makoto managed to jump over his head as she politely waited for him to pass her before she gave chase again, not knowing the place herself and also to show off to Sora her increased speed now.

" _ **Hehehe. Looks like you're not the only fast one in the Academy now Sora.**_ " Makoto said with confidence in her step as for a brief moment she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. As soon as she did do that, she found herself slamming right into a metal pole as Sora simply scratched his head at the sight of Makoto having spinney eyes while on the ground. " _ **Yeah...I am the only one who was paying attention to where he was running in the first place.**_ " Sora said, making Makoto pout as she simply stood up while everyone else caught up to them, Allison and Tsubaki a little winded and Noel simply collapsing to her knees.

" **Are...Are we there yet?** " Noel begged as Sora simply nodded his head as he pointed to where the elevators are. Or where there should have been elevator doors but instead it was just one big empty space where an elevator would fit in. " **Ummm Sora...I hate to ask this but...Why is there an open space where there should be an elevator?** " Tsubaki asked as Allison sighed greatly. " **That's because Otsu's too poor to afford an elevator...and...thus they do..**." As if on cue, a piece of rope came into view as Sora walked up to the clerk. " **Oh hey you...want to head back to your place?...** " The man said as Makoto noticed the man's voice sounded rather voice as Sora himself didn't sound happy in a way.

" **Yeah yeah... Just don't try to kill me by giving me that shitty rope again.** " Sora whined as the man gestured for the rope. " **Yeah yeah, I didn't give you that shitty rope asshole, you chose it yourself.** " the man said as he gave the rope to Sora as he tied it around his ankle before the girls see him prep by the edge of the massive hole. Then...it became clear as a massive surge of wind came blasting upwards, nearly lifting all of the girl's skirts as they desperately held on to them while Sora continued to wait for his cue. " **After this wind, you can go.** " The man said as Sora simply gave him a thumbs up, not even giving attention to the man as the wind slowly died.

As soon as the wind stopped blowing, Sora immediately jumped, shocking Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto as Allison could only sigh greatly at what she remembers was a horrible experience. " **God Damn it Otsu.** " Allison silently muttered as the wind soon came rushing through the elevator again as Makoto's eyes caught the glimpse of Sora flying to the upper levels, trying to not snap his body in half as the sudden G forces that would have come from such a strong gale would have snapped the backs of those who weren't ready for it.

" **Ummmm. Do we really have to do that?!** " Noel said with increasing alarm on her face as the man looked at the four girls. " **Right! He's already up there, so which one of you ladies would like to go next?** " The man asked as the girls looked at each other with nervous eyes. " **W-Well... do you have alternative travel plans? Like walking the Yakuza run stairs?** " The man suggested as the girls really didn't want to do that too. " **Fuck. I forgot to get dinner. Hey listen, don't go into the elevator without me watching!** " The man said as he quickly ran into town to the nearest fast food restaurant to grab a quick bite as the girls quickly huddled.

" **Should we really wait for the guy? I mean...as much as that looks I would like to keep my back intact!** " Makoto said as Noel and Allison looked at each other and shook their heads furiously. " **I say we just make an ars magus platform and float ourselves up there! We got one of the best ars magus users in the academy! What could go wrong!** " Allison suggested as Makoto was quite stunned to hear that. But it wasn't as stunning as what she heard next.

* * *

Tsubaki **: I Agree with that plan**

Makoto: **Wait what!?**

Tsubaki: **As much as that would be breaking the law...I would rather not deal with such dangerous conditions at the moment.**

Makoto: **B-But Tsubaki... Y-You're one of the most pure women I know! You have a track record of not doing anything wrong!?**

Tsubaki: **I know Makoto...but sometimes...a little grey is required...though I don't like doing this at all.**

* * *

Makoto wanted to say no so badly at that moment. She couldn't believe that Tsubaki Yayoi...TSUBAKI YAYOI... one of the purest people was actually accepting this idea! She held that urge greatly as she nodded her head. " **Well...If everyone's agreeing to do it. We should do it quick before the guy gets back.** " Makoto said as the girls quickly rushed for the hole and raised their hands out.

Slowly, they began to concentrate the seithr around them to the palm of their hands as Noel began to slowly firm an ars magus circle that surrounded the entire hole of where the elevator was supposed to be as the other girls formed other ars magus circles to strengthen Noel's own, making sure theirs didn't overwhelm Noel's. Slowly after forming the circle, they took cautionary steps stepping on the circle, allowing their feet to float a little as the girls closed their eyes and slowly focused on trying to make the circle go up.

As they did so, Sora came back with a small bag of food he managed to get from the floor he was standing on as he walked up to the hole. " _ **Right, now what are the girls doing right...**_ " the moment he popped his head to see what was happening, his eyes began to widen greatly as he saw four girls standing on top of an ars magus circle slowly coming up to where he was. " _ **HEY SORA! JUST GIVE US SOME TIME! WE WILL BE THERE IN NO JIFFY!**_ " Makoto shouted as the girls looked happy at their achievement.

Sora however, had one pale face as he felt the wind hit his back since he was at the very top of the elevator. " **Oh no...GIRLS STOP MOVING NOW!** " Sora shouted confusing them as he ran to grab a piece of rope while hanging the plastic bag containing the food on a nail on the wall. Sora's warning was heeded because the second he hung the food, the wind immediately blew harsh down on the girls instead of below of them. " **!? WHY IS THE WIND BLOWING DOWN ON US! ARE WE STUCK IN A BACKDRAFT!?** " Noel shouted as Sora looked at the girls with worry.

" **WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T STOP CONCENTRATING!** " Sora shouted as on cue, Makoto's ars magus couldn't hold against the fury that is Otsu's fierce cold winds and shattered in spectacular fashion as Makoto nearly slipped through the hole that her ars magus used to occupy, making her scream as she held on to Tsubaki to not get sucked into the vacuum the hole was producing right now.

Immediately when Sora saw this, he looked around for somebody to help him as he noticed a turtle beastkin simply minding his own business. " **PLEASE HOLD ON TO THIS!** " Sora said as he handed the rope to the turtle beastkin. Turtle beastkin are well known with their big shells and rather slow reflex time as the turtle beastkin slowly turned around, confused as to what was happening as Sora jumped off the hole, feeling the wind immediately take over his body as Allison's own ars magus shattered spectacularly, forcing her to grab on to Makoto as Sora reached his hand out. " **TSUBAKI! GRAB MY HAND!** " Sora said as Tsubaki's own ars magus circle finally shattered, leaving Noel's own ars magus circle as the remaining platform to stand on which made Tsubaki grabbed Sora's hand.

As soon as she did, She felt Sora tug on her arm which pulled both her and the two people that were clinging to her at that moment. When Noel saw this, she didn't want to get left behind and actually jumped off the ars magus circle, causing the entire thing to disappear as she held on tightly to Allison's hips. Soon, the winds stopped howling as Sora felt the intense strain of holding four girls in his hand while his leg is tied to a turtle beastkin. " **GOD YOU GIRLS ARE HEAVY!** " Sora complained as Makoto couldn't help but simply clear her throat.

" **Well! Sorry we are just four girls who are just hanging off your hand...NOT WANTING TO FALL DOWN A FUCKING BLACK HOLE!** " Makoto yelled as Noel couldn't help but look down and immediately squirm as she held on to Allison even harder. " **PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO ALLY!** " Noel begged as Allison herself didn't want to let go either. Sora then felt the rope nudge as soon, someone pulled hard on the rope to drag all 5 of them back onto the floor they were supposed to be in. " **Care to explain what just happened to me Albino?** " A voice said as Sora couldn't help but scowl a little as he stood up.

" **As you can see, helping my friends, not that it matters to you.** " Sora replied, facing the man who was in charge of the floor as the girls were slowly standing up themselves. " **Oh? What's with the entourage you got with you? Never knew you were that much of a player.** " The man continued as Sora shook his head. " **They are my friends, not an entourage dammit. Whatever that is.** " Sora said as he grabbed his small bag of food and walked off as the girls ran to keep up with Sora as he simply walked faster.

As soon as Sora was far away from the man, he sighed as he rested his back on the wall as he looked at his small bag of food as the girls approached him. " **Hehehe. What's that Sora? A small snack before dinner?** " Makoto asked as Sora smiled. " **Yup, thought you guys might be hungry since you four look like you haven't had anything ever since you just arrived here.** " Sora said as he gave the small bag to Makoto which she opened out of curiosity.

The moment she opened her bag, her nose felt assaulted by a nice smell as she reached her hand to grab what was inside the bag. It was a nice, crusty piece of what smelt like fresh fish fried like a katsu placed on a nice crusty loaf of bread. " **OOOHHH~~~ This looks so good! Where did you get it!?** " Makoto wondered as Sora smiled and pointed to a fishmonger who was busy shouting out the orders that he was receiving from the crowd.

" **I think mine should be ready soon, you guys go ahead and start eating.** " Sora said as he ran to the fishmonger as Makoto began to hand everyone their own respective fish sandwich as the steam coming out from the fish made it seem so appetizing. " **Wow...I could eat this in one bite!** " Makoto said as her mouth began to drool a little. Noel and Tsubaki were much more reserved but they clearly were just as hungry as Makoto while Allison seemed to hold some reservation about eating the meal she was staring at right now.

' **Oh please god, dom't let me suffer from food poisoning from this god damn town!** ' Allison thought as all four girls ate their sandwiches. As soon as they did, they felt a wave of deliciousness swarm their mouth as Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki and even Allison held their mouths, trying to not accidentally spill out their food as Makoto breathed a breathe of satisfaction into the air. " _ **This...Is...SO GOOD! I HAVE NEVER HAD FISH THIS FIRM AND DELICIOUS BEFORE!**_ " Makoto thought in her mind as she simply had a goofy smile on her face.

' **Oh god! THIS IS ACTUALLY EDIBLE!** ' Allison thought as the girls simply continued to eat more and more. This was simply just an experience for them as they stared at the Otsu river. Suddenly from the river, Allison couldn't help but notice something jump out of the water as she ate her last bite of sandwich. She decided to look closer as she noticed with her eyes that it had the shape...of a fish. As soon as she saw that shape, she had to take a closer look as the others finally noticed.

" **Ummm. What's wrong Ally? Did you see something wrong?** " Makoto asked as Allison's face slowly turning into horror as she simply pointed at the water as Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto noticed the shape as well before finally putting two and two together. As soon as they did, they immediately looked at the fishmonger stall and saw the various types of fish hanging out of his front porch and how eerily similar in shape they were to the fish they saw in the...trash infested river.

" **Yeah, and that's why I...** " Before Sora could even finish his sentence, he and the fishmonger, a fish beastkin who had gils on her neck and smaller scales and fins located all around her body and face, began to hear the sounds of what were people hurling like crazy into the river. Turning to the source of the sound, both Sora and the fishmonger couldn't help but feel surprised. " **Oh my! Aren't those people who are barfing right now your friends!?** " The fishmonger exclaimed in surprise as Sora simply held his head and nodded.

* * *

It was like watching an acid trip. For some reason all of the girls that were barfing right now seemed to have different barfing animations as if the narrator of this story is trying to spare people who are eating right now the horror of witnessing food being wasted and being sickened with descriptions of... what vomit is.

 **Noel seemed to be barfing out a a bevy of cute things like rabbits, pandas and rainbows out of her mouth as she had a grave look of disgust on her face.**

 **Makoto was barfing out acorns as she simply gripped the bridges railing with strength she never knew could exist in a gag reflex, making her accidentally bend the metal a little.**

 **Tsubaki's was the strangest as not only her barf was just censored with a black bar, she was censored as well as her face was too blurry to make out** **what expression she was making** **...as if she was ashamed that she was doing this.**

 **Allison...Allison was simply barfing out what looked like little kakan children as she looked like she was in tears**.

* * *

" **Yes...Yes those girls are my friends.** " Sora said, sounding more disappointed then depressed. " **I bet that they saw the sewer fish and thought that you had fed them that.** " Sora said casually as the fish beastkin couldn't help but feel a bit offended at that. " **Just because there's fish doesn't mean it's edible! Damn tourists. Besides all the fish I get is fresh from the forests!** " the fishmonger said as Sora simply shook his head. " **I am afraid they can't hear you maam. Not one bit..** " Sora muttered as he looked at his four barfing friends...

* * *

 **And wondered what he should be doing after his friends finally recovered from their barfing session.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Last Known Date: 13th June 2196**

 **Last Known Time: 17:00**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all are doing well right now? I have been busy trying to study for exams and finishing assignments left and right! It sure is a lot of work to do but I have been through worse so I am alright on my end. And what's better is that my voice is now a lot more better than it was before and I am not as bed sick! So when my exams end you can expect more chapters coming your way!**

 **ANYWAYS! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO OUR GIRLS NEXT!? WILL THEY RECOVER FROM THEIR BARFING SESSIONS!? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO RETRIEVE THE MYSTICAL CLEANING SUPPLIES THAT IS STARTING TO ELUDE THEIR GRASP!? WILL SORA TAKE THEM TO A NORMAL PLACE IN OTSU THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE VIOLENCE OR SOMETHING CRAZY!? WELL WHO KNOWS BUT ALL I KNOW IS IT'S BETTER TO READ ON IF YOU ARE CURIOUS AS THIS BIZARRE ADVENTURE ISN'T GOING TO BE STOPPING!**


	31. BLACK 30: MNBA'S Stardust Discovery

(P.S A New BLACK Which Means More Adventures with our lovable squirrel girl. Not the Marvel character but our favorite girl Makoto Nanaya!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 30

Previously on BLACK Rebellion

Sora Minakaze, Makoto Nanaya, Allison Gunn, Noel Vermillion and Tsubaki Yayoi. Five students of the prestigious Academy in Torifune are in the 10th hierarchical city of Akitsu Otsu trying to get cleaning supplies. But along the way, the girls had their valuables stolen, used the most dangerous elevator to be ever concieved by man... and thought that they ate sewer fish and had a variety of interesting gag reflexes. Nevertheless, Sora Minakaze has to take them back to his home to rest and get them their cleaning supplies...even if he has to deal with the sewer fish fiasco.

And now the continuation of BLACK Rebellion.

* * *

Sora was getting ready for something that Pikaka had just tasked him with something. He was looking at the gear that he was going to bring for a trip that he intends to do as he was making mental notes such as how heavy the item was going to be, what kind of items he should bring, why Makoto was staring at him right now through a small peep hole that she managed to make from the small opening at the door. " _ **You can come in you know Makoto... I know you're spying on me.**_ " Sora said as Makoto tched and snapped her finger as she walked in.

" _ **How the hell do you develop such good environment awareness man...that's ridiculous.**_ " Makoto complained as she closed the door, keeping her voice down enough to not disturb the other three girls that were sleeping on the sofa bed that Sora had just recently purchased. " _ **Well, it's easy to develop awareness if you keep on honing your senses...and once in a while sneak into Torifune's illegal levels and fighting the wildlife there.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto couldn't help but blink her eyes multiple times.

" _ **I...I won't ask about that...but...I am curious, what kind of wildlife does Torifune have in the forests. The ones that I know about are the farm animals that cultivated in Torifune as well as the wild rabbits and boars.**_ " Makoto said as Sora simply smiled. " _ **Well...they do have a honey badger...a big one to boot.**_ " The moment Makoto heard that, she didn't want to say anymore or even continue this conversation as she simply scratched her head. " _ **Well...are you preparing for that trip that Pikaka lady told you to make?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora simply nodded his head.

" _ **That's right...and I was going to ask you if you wanted to come along for the ride. We will pick up the cleaning supplies on the way so the girls over there can get the rest they deserve.**_ " Sora said as Makoto scratched her forehead. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of forests Otsu had with all of the winter snow she has been seeing at the moment as well as the fact that it was literally 7 AM and yet there was no sight of any sun to be seen.

" _ **Damn Otsu's daylight savings are so fucked up**_ " Makoto thought as her mind began to think of last night...after she barfed out the meal that Sora had offered her, he thought it would be a good idea to give them a meal that will fill them up to the brim. And boy what a night she had...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

Man...after what happened last night...with Sora trying to explain to us that the fish we ate wasn't the sewer fish that we saw... dinner better not have fish or I am going to riot. " **Look I am sorry you guys have to see that but trust me when I say I would never feed anybody that disgusting crap of a fish.** " Sora explained as Allison couldn't help but pout and scowl at the same time. " **Next time...don't make us eat in a fucking bridge that doubles as a freaking sewer!** " Allison complained as Sora simply scratched his head.

" **I know I know, just trust me in that the place I am taking you will be a good place for you to eat.** " Sora explained as Allison calmed down a little bit more as she always believed in maintaining composure... even if she thought she ate sewer fish from a sandwich that Sora gave her. She couldn't help but feel a bit sorry at the fact she barfed out the meal that Sora gave to them generously and she was going to get another free meal as Sora explained it.

" **Oh trust me... if there is any place I would go for a meal besides cooking my own or eating at the fishmonger's restaurant. I would go for The Moonlit Cat of Midnight.** " Sora said as me and the girls noticed the increasing amount of beastkin over people as they got further and further away from the main city. " **Hey Sora! You heading for the bar as usual?** " A bat beastkin said as he went up to Sora with a couple of bottles of wine. " **Yup Bat-san. Want me to deliver the wine as usual for her?** " Sora asked as Bat-san simply nodded and passed it to him. " **It's a special mixture I managed to get so remember to let her know that you need to chill it down before serving.** " Bat-san explained as Sora simply nodded his head.

" **Sure I will let her know. Thanks Bat-San.** " Sora thanked as the bat beastkin soon took into the air with his massive wings, flying into the night as another beastkin, a bear beastkin walked up to Sora this time. " **HEY MAN! Your pops told me that the bar needs more meat. I just got some fresh meat from the recent hunt that we accidentally got too much off. Do you think you can give it to him?** " the polar beastkin explained as Sora smiled again.

" **Sure, Otou-san will like the extra meat for most meat dishes. Just bring it around the bar and let him know.** " Sora thanked again as the girls noticed the happy expression that Sora was having at the moment, which was drastically different when he was called an Albino by a person. " **Say Sora... Do you hate...** " Oh no! She's going to set off a gigantic bomb of very sensitive proportions! I slapped her mouth shut. " **Do you hate steamed fish! YEAH! Allison is wondering if you hate steamed fish!"** I quickly asked and hoped that what I said diverted Sora's attention from what was clearly a bad question to ask at this moment.

The moment I mentioned steam fish however, Sora actually looked like he was about to snap as he was taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down. " **Y-Yes I do...I hate steamed fish a lot.** " Sora complained as he knew why I did that. " _ **Thanks for saving me from having to explain myself Makoto.**_ " Sora muttered as I just nod my head. Allison didn't like that but knew if she asked her question at that moment she would just make everything awkward and I can tell with the glint in her eyes... that she was going to wait for the perfect moment. Sora knew as well as I saw the same glint in his eyes... Now that I think about it...those two have been talking to each other more often...

Then I saw him slowly jog to a location that I noticed looks...rather decent compared to the other buildings that I have seen from this city. It didn't have near crumbling bricks that were slipping out of it's cracks...but the smooth concrete wall that the building mostly consisted of didn't really look umm...I don't what to say... Vandal free as I swear I noticed that one side of the wall is slowly cracking at the seems and on the other side...Graffiti...Graffiti everywhere.

But it wasn't all bad...it had a very nice graffiti art of a few cats chasing after what looked like the various stages of the moon, from no moon, to half moon to even a quarter and full moons. The name which Sora said this bar was the same thing that was tagged on the middle of what looked like a very well designed art of moonlight, The Moonlit Cat of Midnight. " **Well... here we are you guys, this is the bar that I told you all about.** " Sora said with a smile as he placed his hand on the tag. I looked at the girls as they well...they didn't really look like they were enthusiastic about the location they were in. " **Well...at least this is the nicest building that I have seen all around Otsu.** " Tsubaki said trying to give some sort of comment... to not sound like a jackass.

" **Hehee...You don't have to try and be nice. We Otsunians are used to the bad rep we have.** " Sora said as he walked to the back...wait the back? " **Ummm Sora, the front door is here.** " I decided to bring up as Sora chuckled a little bit. " **Well...I would love to use that...if the concractor wasn't an idiot and placed a fake door window on that instead of a real door.** " Well...that is fucked up... how does someone mess up with a door of all things! That's how you enter places! " **Well...it's alright I guess. Because of that, we have more space than we would ever have with the current building.** " Sora continued as we followed him down the dark...suspicious...and creepy alleyways that me and the girls are only just getting used to...and I didn't like that we were getting used to this.

* * *

After opening what looked like to be the door to a cellar, I cannot help but breathe a small breath of surprise and fresh air. What I didn't expect to see was that this bar...didn't had the typical depictions of what I see in most bars in movies... It is actually even shittier than those depictions as there was simply smoke everywhere coming from the cigarettes and cigars everyone was smoking. Hell I even smelt a few... things I shouldn't be smelling at such a delicate age as the girls had to cover their noses in surprise...obviously not used to this one bit.

" **Geez Sora...I know this is a bar but did you really have to bring us to the smoker's paradise of bars?!** " Allison complained as Sora rubbed his forehead a little. " **Well I can't help it that the Moonlit Cat of Midnight actually allows smoking and besides...a no smoking sign...HAH! As if anybody in Otsu gives a shit about that when we see people get robbed in the middle of daylight and the NOL does nothing about it.** " Sora said as just before he walked up to the bar, Tsubaki grabbed his jacket.

" **That's the thing that has been bothering me ever since we arrived here Sora...why is it despite the presence of the NOL here...the people of Otsu allow crime to be commited so freely? It just doesn't make sense to me... don't these people fear crime?** " Tsubaki asked as Sora kept a bit quiet, trying to think of his answer carefully before he looked at Tsubaki. " **To be honest...We don't see crime as crime like in other cities. The people...us... we don't really care about the concept of crime in general, it's just a construct that we made in order to punish people that's all...at least that is what I think.** "

The way that Sora worded his words only served to confuse and clash with Tsubaki's own thoughts and ideals. Tsubaki however wasn't going to complain about them or even argue much to my surprise... she kept her calm cool composure as she returned to her ladylike posture. " **I understand that logic... Though I may not like it, it's how Otsu has always been in a way.** " Tsubaki answered as Sora nodded his head as he looked at the bar and walked to it while the bar was still empty for some reason.

" **Huh...Where is Pikaka? She should be here by...** " Before Sora could even finish his sentence, we hear the distinct laugh of what I figured out is a Kakan as from right underneath our feet, a black hoodie kakan popped out from the ground as she had a few streaks of white all over her jacket while still having the distinct kakan smile and face. " **NOW!? NYAHAHAHA!** " The kakan lady laughed as she held her hands on her stomach, her kakan sleeves slipped at the side, allowing her full range of motion of her hands.

" **Well speak of the devil Pikaka...** " Sora said with surprise as Allison's eyes widened a little bit. " **Wait...You're a kakan! Holy smokes! This is my first time seeing a kakan out of the village besides the one in the Academy!** " Allison exclaimed as Pikaka looked at her with a curious look on her face as she slowly snaked herself to Ally, looking at her with interest and glee as Allison heard her sniffing and checking her out. " **Hmmm... And you smell like the kakan village. It brings back so many memories.** " Pikaka said as she grinned right at Ally which Allison couldn't help but grin as well.

" **Hehehe. It's nice to know that there is at least a kakan in this shithole of a town.** " Allison remarked as Sora looked at the both of them before scratching his head. " **Pikaka...you need to be working on the bar now. Oh yeah, I should give this to you.** " as soon as he said that, Sora pulled out one of the wine bottles and shoved it right into Pikaka's armpits, sending the chilling grasp of the wine into her body as Pikaka became surprised and raised her arm in shock. " **GYAH! DON'T DO THAT! AND I WILL!** " Pikaka whined as she took the bag of wine, skillfully handling the wine on her armpit as she walked to the bar.

" **Now that is out of the way...you guys should sit down. I will go and see if Otou-san is in the kitchen right now.** " Sora said as he went into the mysterious kitchen where for some reason, there seemed to be little lighting as I decided to take a seat right in front of Pikaka. " **Soo...You dating him hmmm~~~** " the moment I heard Pikaka say those words, my eyes widened greatly as I nearly slipped off my seat as I looked at her wide eyed. " **W-W-What are you talking about!? N-N-NO I AM NOT!** " I stuttered as Pikaka made that iconic kakan laugh as I noticed her face turned to one of a teasing look.

* * *

Pikaka: **Oh I am just fucking with you. He's not yet really at that point to start feeling that kind of emotion yet.**

Me: **H-Huh? What are you talking about?**

Pikaka: **Eh...it's a long story. Way too long for me to explain. Anyways... what brings you four here to this side of a hierarchical dump**

Noel: **W-Well...We are here to collect cleaning supplies for the Academy.**

Pikaka: **HOH! For Torifune's Military Academy. I can see why you would want to get them here. It's cheaper overall since nobody in this town gives a fuck about keep it clean.**

Allison/Tsubaki: **(Thought) That explains a lot of things...especially the smell...and the sewer fish...**

* * *

And despite saying that...Pikaka found it within her to laugh... geez I know humor is a nice spice of life but god damn woman you laugh too much. Before I could even say a word, the kitchen's door opened once more as Sora dragged out the cook by the looks of it. Much to our surprise, the person dragged out actually looked like a normal person as to compared the massive number of beastkin in the bar right now. " **Oi kiddo. I need to work on everyone's meals. I can't exactly do that if I am not in the kitchen you know.** " the man explained as Sora shook his head.

" **Come on. Oka-san already saw them and you're the only person I haven't shown the others** **yet** **!** " Sora argued back as Noel, Tsubaki and even Allison stared at the bickering men as Sora struggled to hold the man in place as he tried to retreat back into the kitchen. " **Ummm... Excuse me Sir...who are you?** " I asked as the man froze in place... caught off guard and frozen a little bit as Sora smiled a little bit and turned him around. " **Well...this person who is trying to run away from you all is my Otou-san and hopefully Oka-san's ummm... husband? Derrick.** "

The moment Sora added that last part, Derrick couldn't help but elbow his kid on the stomach as Sora actually gave a playful teasing look...much to my surprise. " **E-EHH! You're so young looking though!** " Noel said with surprise as she began to look at Derrick with surprise. " **Oh please...I am much older than I look. But still thank you for the compliment young lady.** " Derrick said as he lowered his head a little in respect. I am still trying to process way too much as for some reason...the rest of the night was quite a blur for me to be honest.

Although I do remember most details like Derrick telling us that Oka-san meant Neko who I saw deliver Allison's mail earlier, Pikaka telling us that she's coming over tomorrow and we should stay and have dinner in the town and then go back the next day after it. The final thing I finally remember was Sora talking with Pikaka and she mentioned something about going into the forest and getting something for that breakfast which he agreed to in the end.

Honestly...at this point...with my memory span, It's just a miracle I remembered this much as I swear to god Otsu's cold weather can be quite cold...and I didn't even pack in a thick jacket.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

As soon as we finished going through the events that occurred in the blurry mind of Makoto Nanaya that night, we can see Sora and Makoto walking on the snowy landscape of Otsu as Sora had given Makoto some extra snow protection to be safe as she yawned a bit. " _ **You feeling tired from last night Makoto?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto nodded her head a bit lazily. " _ **Sorry Sora... I guess when it comes to new towns, my brain just really can't process what is going on most of the time. In fact**_ _ **I barely remembered what happened for most of the night after you introduced us to Derrick. So sorry if I can't really recall some other details.**_ "

Sora didn't get pissed or angry at her. He could understand why she would be so tired in a way. " _ **Well. It's possible that you're not really used to the sudden change in weather from Torifune to Otsu. But I won't bother you with complex math and all that... spares us both.**_ " Sora said as Makoto chuckled as she looked forward. The two remained quiet for a little bit before Makoto decided to start up another conversation.

* * *

Makoto: _**You know... I noticed that you are starting to warm up to Allison. And don't try to deny the fact that you have thought of telling her your deep secret about your human hating side.**_

Sora: _ **!...Geez you need to tell me more about this woman's intuition. I would really love to have that**_ _ **someday... but yes. I feel like I am warming up to her as well...and I can't even explain why.**_

Makoto: _**I see... It's alright that you can't explain it... isn't that what making friendships usually mean. You don't know why you're getting closer to someone but just know that person makes you feel comfortable.**_

Sora: _ **Comfortable huh... that does sound real nice... thanks for telling me that, I feel like I am starting to learn more about just well...living**_ _ **in a life besides war in general...**_

Makoto: _**That's great to hear!**_

Sora: _**But...I just can't get them off the back of my head. The Black Lotus...They just linger...**_

* * *

Before Sora could say any other word, Makoto simply gave him a hug from behind. " _ **It's alright Sora...I know...there's a lot in your head right now**_ _ **with the lotus... but overthinking about it won't help you at all.**_ " Makoto said, trying to give him in a way a cool down hug as Sora actually felt some of his worries slowly seep away with the help of Makoto's hug as he couldn't help but hug back. He couldn't help but feel warmth within her as he nuzzled himself closer. " _ **Thanks for the Hug Makoto...I feel a lot better now.**_ " Sora thanked as he slowly released himself from Makoto's hug as she simply smiled at him.

" _ **No problem Sora... though I would love to get out of this winter snow and back into some nice hot coco~**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but scratch his head. " _ **I doubt we have hot coco... but a nice bourbon can do the trick.**_ " Sora said as Makoto looked at him with a bit of skepticism. " _ **Are you sure I can drink alcohol despite being a minor... Oh wait this is Otsu so drinking laws don't exist.**_ " the moment Makoto said those words, Sora simply gave a thumbs up as Makoto couldn't believe how fast she was beginning to understand Otsu crime culture.

" _ **Well..as long as I have something heavy before then, I don't think I will get drunk...I hope.**_ " Makoto noted as Sora nodded his head. " _ **Don't worry it will be heavy enough...and besides getting drunk before we grabbed those cleaning supplies is going to be a bad thing for everyone.**_ " Sora added as Makoto pouted a little before punching him on the shoulder. " _ **Oh come on Sora, you make it seem like I am a lightweight.**_ " Makoto said as Sora got confused at that saying.

" _ **Umm...Makoto... you're anything but light.**_ " the moment Sora said that sentence, something triggered within Makoto as she attempted to punch Sora in the nuts which he spotted quick enough to step to the side and trip her with a simple sweep. " _ **W-Why did you try to attack me Makoto?**_ " Sora wondered as Makoto reacted by kicking him on the knees and did a corona upper to send him flying onto the snow.

" _ **I AM NOT FAT!**_ " Makoto screamed as Sora looked at her confused before she finally realized who she was talking to. " _ **OH!...sorry. It's been a while and I just realized that you're well...inept.**_ " Sora couldn't help but scratch his head as Makoto helped him up back to his feet. " _ **But anyways...where are we heading to get the item that Pikaka wants.**_ " Makoto wondered as Sora took a deep breath. He was wondering if he should take Makoto to get it, it wasn't to say deadly or anything like that...but it's a closely guarded Otsu secret and nobody in Otsu wants this creature to be leaked out to the rest of the world for they actually respect this creature.

" _ **..**_ _ **Makoto... I want you to keep what you're about to see a secret...please. You're going to be one of the few outsiders to know about the golden white treasure of Otsu's forests.**_ " Sora said sternly as Makoto couldn't help but feel surprised at how serious Sora was with his words. This was one of the very rare moments that Sora wasn't joking around with her and she should seriously pay heed to Sora's warnings. As soon as she decided to do that, she saw Sora immediately raise his hand to silence her as he reached into his backpack to grab what looked like to be a sharp javelin.

As he did so, Sora was slowly approached what appeared to be a gigantic rock. " _ **Hmmm...Sora must be using that rock as a hiding spot...maybe this prey has such sharp vision even in the snow...**_ " Makoto thought out aloud but quietly enough for Sora to hunt for his prey. As Soon as she saw Sora got on top of said rock however her mind began to change on that as she saw Sora toss her what looked like a giant net. " _ **Makoto, I need you to hold on to that net as tight as you can hold it... and don't let go.**_ " Sora warned.

Makoto couldn't believe what she was hearing as she saw Sora slowly wrapped the other end of the net on the sharp tip of the javelin. As soon as he did that, he looked at the rock as Makoto was surprised to see Sora stab the sharp tip of the javelin right into the rock. As soon as he did that though, Makoto felt the net tug as suddenly without warning, the rock began to move left and right as it began to slowly move up. As soon as it began to do this, Makoto couldn't help but feel her jaw drop a lot as suddenly...the rock was now standing at least nine feet tall.

She could only stutter...and hold on to the net as tightly as possible...as she was now staring... a nine foot spider crab that is about the size of a human being. She felt like she was in a monster movie...literally as the creatures black eyes began to scan the area and it's eyes stared right at her. Makoto stared at the spider crab and it's white luster carapace as she noted how this creature could easily kill her right now with it's massive claws that can sever her neck from her head.

" _ **W-W-What...is...**_ " Makoto felt the fear crawl up her back as she nearly released her net from fear. " _ **Woah Woah Makoto...don't worry. This guy here is not violent.**_ " Sora said, calming her greatly as she looked at him slowly. " _**This here is what we call the fuyuhodan spider crab. It's a rare species of land crab that hides in the snow here in the mountains.**_ " Sora said as he stroked the carapace of the beast, relaxing it as he realized the beast was feeling some tension from Makoto's intense staring.

" _ **I...I have no words...can...Can I touch it?**_ " Makoto said, cautious in her approach as she has had her fair share of wild animals...with her family dealing with Breowls on a regular basis and her close encounter against a pack of chimera that she would rather forget because of the painful memories associated with them. As she raised her hand, she noticed the claw move towards her, making her freeze a little but to her shock, she saw the claw lower itself closer to her, as if it wants her to touch it a little.

With great reluctance, she touched the claw as she noticed the creature was actually quite docile for it's size. " _ **So Sora...why does it hide in the snow when it can simply just walk around and dominate the other animals here?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora was patting the creature's head. " _ **Well...some of the older otsunians say that their ancestors protected these crabs when they were nearly hunte**_ _ **d**_ _ **to extinction and since we have domesticated them for our own use. While others say that the creature is naturally docile. What I believe is that these creatures just hate violence in general and want to live in peace.**_ "

Makoto was amazed at what she had just heard as she continued to stroke it's claw. " _ **So if that's the case...then why is it that we don't see any of these crabs on the fish market that we walked through yesterday.**_ " That was yet another good question that she had asked as Sora breathed into the air. " _ **Well...for one thing, these crabs lay their eggs on land...and because of the snow sometimes, they either get cracked or hunted down by the other animals. So their population is dwindling a little. We do protect the eggs but it's really hard with this snow and the lack of equipment we have.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto looked at the creature, now feeling sad that such a gentle giant is suffering like this.

" _ **I...I cannot help but sad for this thing...no creature deserves that kind of treatment... is this why otsu keeps it a secret? They may get hunted more?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora nodded. " _ **You may not know this...but this crab here is a very delicious thing to eat... even if you look beyond that, it's shell is so unique that if poachers were to find out about it, then it's just going to get massacred.**_ " Sora said a bit saddened as well as Makoto took a deep breath. " _ **Well...sorry for being scared about you crabby...I guess I will honour your memory when you get cooked.**_ " Makoto apologized as Sora smiled a little bit... only to hear something land on the snow hard as he noticed what looked like be... an angel figure?

" _ **Makoto, can you check that out...I don't like the shape of that thing.**_ " Sora said with some caution in his voice as Makoto walked towards the same shape with the same caution that he had. As soon as she did that, her eyes widened greatly as she rushed to the figure, while still gripping tightly on the net as she pulled out... a Tsubaki Yayoi who... let's be honest here, must have legitimately fainted at the sight of a 9 foot spider crab that easily dwarfs a person by a few inches...

* * *

' _ **Yeah this is going to take a while...**_ ' Makoto thought as she looked at Sora with a smile sigh and smile.

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? I am doing fine as usual and the best part is I can say that honestly because I have fully healed from my cold and my semester is done for now. I will still post chapters at least twice a month at least but I am considering posting more chapters next month if it's possible but don't hold me up to that. I will still make sure to post twice for the next month so rest assure there.**

 **AND NOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE GROUP!? WILL TSUBAKI AWAKEN FROM HER FAINT? ( Which lets be honest it cannot be for that long. ) WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE FUYOHODEN SPIDER CRAB!? ( Probably will be turned into a meal? ) AND WHAT IS NEXT FOR BOTH MAKOTO AND SORA!? ( This one I don't know. ) TUNE IN TO FIND OUT AND KEEP READING ON!**


	32. BLACK 31: MNBA'S Stardust Stream

(P.S A NEW BLACK AND ALSO A NEW MNBA! JUST WATCH WHAT HAPPENS FROM HERE ON OUT!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 31

Makoto was staring at something she shouldn't be staring at, a meal that looked like something out of a five star restaurant. The shell and carapace of a gigantic nine foot crab was right in front of her right now and stewing inside it was a variety of meats which included the crab meat and vegetables inside a simmering miso soup broth made alongside the crab's brains and delicious brandy. Her mouth began to drool out of instinct as she stared at the meal with a brimming excitement growing within her belly as she was tempted to eat the whole table sized meal for herself.

" _ **OI! The main meal is not yet ready Makoto!**_ " Sora yelled as he used his chopsticks to slap away Makoto's own chopsticks as she looked at Sora with begging eyes. " _ **Oh come on man! Just one bite! Just one bite and that's it until the time comes!**_ " Makoto begged as Sora looked at her sternly. " _ **Yeah that is what they all say...and then soon all of the food is gone. Wait until the meal is done Makoto otherwise you will get food poisoning from eating wrongly cooked food!**_ " Sora said with a cold sternness as Makoto simply looked at her chopsticks and nibbled a little at it. " _ **yessir...**_ " She said with a small gloom as the meal in front of her...Was literally screaming " _ **EAT ME**_ "!

" _**OH I WANT TO EAT YOU MY LOVELY KRABBY! BUT A MEAN COOKING JERK IS PREVENTING ME FROM DOING SO BECAUSE YOU WILL BECOME EVEN MORE DELICIOUS!**_ " Makoto cried out, her mouth salivating like a waterfall as Sora just looked at her in utter confusion. ' _ **She called the crab...Krabby... is it a custom to name the things you cook before you eat them?**_ ' Sora thought as he stared at the former fuyuhodon spider snow crab. " _ **Well...I guess I feel the same Krabby?**_ " Sora said, placing his hands in a prayer position which was the sight that greeted Tsubaki as she was holding the cleaning supplies alongside Pikaka as she saw her friend in tears while Sora was simply offering a prayer for the... " **Creature** " She saw earlier.

" **Please...tell me that's common Miss Pikaka.** " Tsubaki begged, as she cannot help but feel her mind becoming even more fragile than it should be. " **Nya...I don't know...OI SORA! IS THE MEAL READY YET!** " Pikaka shouted as both Sora and Makoto looked at her a bit surprised. " **Yeah... It should be ready before Derrick comes back with Neko." Sora said as Pikaka grinned. "Excellent! I shall get ready with my special kakan rice! NYA!~~** " Pikaka said with excitement as she took her cleaning supplies and stored them before working on said meal.

" **So Tsubaki? How did the hunt for the cleaning supplies go?** " Makoto asked as Tsubaki placed the cleaning supplies on the counter top, her face paling a little as she looked at Sora. " **I don't understand...I checked the tourist articles about Akitsu Otsu...none of it is making any sense.** " Tsubaki said, confusing both Sora and Makoto as they went to her, Makoto sitting next to her friend as she rubbed her back. " **What's going on Tsubaki...what about Akitsu Otsu doesn't make sense.** " Makoto asked as Tsubaki took a deep breath.

" **Well...I was confused as to why everyone was talking about Otsu so badly so I decided to take a look at an article to be sure. What I found out is that Akitsu Otsu is supposed to be a desert town...yet we are in a winter town...** " the moment Tsubaki said those words, Makoto couldn't help but look confused as she scratched her head greatly. " **What.. so wait...technically...We're not in Akitsu Otsu!? So wait...Why is this place called Akitsu Otsu!?** " Makoto asked as both girl's eyes began to spiral as they looked to Sora for guidance and help.

Sora looked at girls briefly confused before finally understanding their confusion. " **Oh...that's right. Well you see...the reason why it's like that is because well... This town used to be known as Akitsu Otsu until they established the official hierarchical city of Akitsu Otsu all the way at the other mountain. The problem is that the name...never really left.** " Sora explained as Makoto and Tsubaki's eyes widened even more.

* * *

Makoto: **Wait wait wait... What do you mean the name never left?!**

Tsubaki: **They would have had to make sure the town was either abolished or renamed before moving the hierarchical cities like that! There is no way the government could have left such an oversight like that slip by them!**

Sora: **Well...to be honest that's what happened. They didn't pay attention when they did that and thus we ended up in our unique situation where there is actually two Akitsu Otsu's in the world. The only way to make sure you're in the right Otsu is to just drop the Akitsu part.**

Makoto: **and How does dropping the Akitsu part even help in this case!**

Sora: **Well... it just lets you know that you're heading into Otsu that's all.**

Tsubaki: **You...You can't be serious. Such a simple explanation and yet...I get the logic...**

* * *

Sora scratched his head as he was trying to figure out what else he should be saying at this point. " **Also don't read the tourist guides when it comes to Akitsu Otsu... since the towns are so different a guide will get confusing eventually.** " Sora said as Tsubaki couldn't believe the information she was hearing right now and was regretting that a diligent grade A student like her forgot to do her research before coming to a hierarchical city and simply just trusting the words of her friends...which to be fair is the best kind of information anybody can get until it proves to be for a town that isn't even a correct hierarchical city.

" **Then please tell me...why not make this Otsu a part of Akitsu Ko then? If you combined the two different cities together then this confusion wouldn't happen.** " Tsubaki suggested, making Sora freeze a little as he didn't even know what to say about that. " **Well... we Otsunians have way too much pride to let those Ko scum rule over us.** " Everyone turned to see Pikaka as she had a serious kakan face, her eyes were narrow and she wasn't grinning one bit. " **When Otsu no longer became the official hierarchical city, instead of taking us in and renaming the whole city Ko... the royalty up there decided the best thing for us is to just rot away... their way of treating those lower than them like shit. That's why we don't have the luxury of what most hierarchical cities... Like them fancy elevators or proper electrical ars magus circuits or even proper reinfastructure. Those criminals out there...the same ones the NOL likes to demonize by giving them bounties, Those people are more humane than the savages above.** "

The group simply stood there... stunned and quiet at the rant that Pikaka had just given as suddenly Pikaka gave her goofy kakan smile again. " **Oh boy I did it again!~ I should get back to that rice Nyahahaha!** " Pikaka quickly said as she ran back for her rice that was simmering in it's pot. At the same time she did this, Both Derrick and a certain cat beastkin entered through the backdoor and saw the group simply trying to absorb everything that they had just hear from Pikaka. " **Umm... Son..are you and your friends are alright?** "

The moment Sora heard that question come out from Pikaka's mouth, Sora shook his head as he looked at the fuyohodon stew. " **Y-yeah...Just chatting a little bit while making sure the stew doesn't spoil that's all.** " Sora said as he took a ladle and sipped a little bit of the broth. Immediately after doing so, his eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes as Makoto and Tsubaki actually saw him support himself on the wall, gasping for breath as if he was struck on the stomach. " **That... That is...WOW...** " Sora said as the both of them have never seen him this surprised before. It took Makoto a few seconds to realize the reason for that reaction

" **So...How does your first taste of the Fuyuhodon crab broth feel?** " Derrick asked as Makoto saw Sora slowly place the ladle on the plate and stood still. He made sure he was away from the wok as suddenly from out of nowhere his clothes exploded out of him as he held his face and body in a near orgasmic level. " **OH MY GOD! IT'S JUST SO SUBLIME!~~~~** " when he said those words, he nearly melted to the ground as his clothes re materialized all of a sudden as Makoto couldn't wait anymore and rushed for the broth with a spoon, taking a small sip of the same broth that caused that reaction.

As soon as she did that though, she felt an explosion of flavor happen as well as her clothes ripped away from her as she was suddenly standing on the snow naked. She didn't know why but at the same time didn't care as suddenly she saw something at the distance, making her walk towards it as she felt an inner monologue happen within her mind. ' _ **The crab brains combined with the bourbon makes such a strong flavour...but it's the fish and soy sauce that unifies everything~~~**_ ' Makoto thought as she soon reached what resembled a hot springs as she sank right into the hot springs, melting even further as soon she tasted the fresh springiness of crab meat and vegetables as she suddenly cried.

* * *

" _ **I AM IN SNOW HEAVEN!~~~~~~~~~**_ " Makoto screamed as she was sitting on top of a fuyuhodon crab broth which was being carried on top of the fuyuhodon spider crab

* * *

Makoto was simply giggling silly in reality as she and Sora were hugging for some reason, most likely having the same reaction with each other. The moment they realize the reaction was over, they immediately broke off from each other, blushing intensely as Makoto held her spoon shakily. " **I...I think I will wait for the rice to come to make sure I get everything.** " Makoto said with her voice trembling while Sora shakily nodded his head, trying to not piss himself in the process. Tsubaki, Derrick and Nekomata looked at each other as Derrick decided to say something.

" **You two should go out and walk it out...get it out of your system. Trust me, it will help.** " Derrick said as Sora and Makoto nodded and both walked out at the same time as Nekomata looked at the two before closing the door. " **THOSE TWO LOOKED SO CUTE TOGETHER AHHHH!** " Nekomata squealed as she hugged Derrick tightly. " **Please don't try to ship people together until it's confirmed...I swear to god if you do that again...** " Before Derrick could finish his sentence, Tsubaki needed to say something to stop feeling awkward within. " **To be honest... in a way... as much as I don't want to do this... I agree with Nekomata.** " The moment Tsubaki said those words, Nekomata immediately squealed as soon it turned into the gossip shipping wars.

* * *

As soon as they got out of the kitchen and into the cold chilly airs of Otsu, both Sora and Makoto looked at each other as they still had the slight blush from a few minutes ago. They both felt a strange sense of awkwardness as for the next few minutes of their lives...a first for the both of them... They didn't say a word. They didn't know how to feel about what they had just done out of sheer tasty goodness. Finally Makoto had something to say as she slowly raised her voice to say something.

" _ **W-Well...That...crab was sure delish...right?**_ " Makoto said trying to keep a straight face and not make things awkward as Sora slowly nodded his head feeling embarassed by what he had just done. " _ **Y-Yeah...that was delicious...indeed.**_ " Sora answered but not in the cool stoic person he usually was but more of a Marcus Brown at this point. " _ **W-Was that your first time eating that crab?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora simply just nodded his head as it took them a few more minutes to process everything finally.

Then...for some reason, Makoto couldn't help but laugh a little. A reaction that soon spread to Sora as he too began to laugh as he began to chuckle a little which soon resulted in him laughing just like Makoto. Soon, the laughter got to the both of them, resulting in the sounds of laughter echoing through the alleyway they were standing on as Makoto and Sora looked at each other, finally relaxed as Sora punched Makoto on the shoulder. " _ **Geez...I can't believe you had that dramatic of a reaction Makoto. You got to be a bit more reserved you know.**_ " Sora said as Makoto pouted a little. " _ **Says the man who suffered from his clothes literally exploding off his body hmmm.**_ " Makoto retorted as she punched him on the shoulders.

Soon the two looked into the cold Otsu air as Makoto and Sora decided the best idea right now was to start walking around. " _ **Hehe well... want to show me around this town that is not Akitsu Otsu but is just called Otsu.**_ " Makoto asked as Sora smiled and simply nodded his head, deciding that he should show her around while Makoto remembered that she should find Noel and Allison back at Sora's place, hopefully to let them try the heavenly crab dish.

" _ **We should...**_ " The moment the two of them spoke at the same time, only Makoto turned red as Sora was simply surprised. " _ **Oh you first Makoto, I'm sorry if I was cutting your conversation.**_ " Sora apologized as Makoto shook her head and looked at Sora once more. " _**No no Sora, you should say what you want to say first please!**_ " Makoto begged as Sora looked confused and didn't know what he should be feeling at this point as for some reason he felt his face blush a little which was slowly matching Makoto's own face as it finally clicked in his head... he was feeling embarrassed at the moment. " _ **W...Well... I was thinking we could... ummm explore this city together?**_ " Sora explained as his stuttering and pauses didn't help their embarrassing situation right now as Makoto misread the situation at that moment.

' _ **Oh come on Sora! I know you're inept at social situations but I can't tell if you are trying to say we should go on a date! No wait this is Sora we are talking about! Why am I freaking out like this!? I should just calm down now!**_ ' Makoto thought as Sora saw her take a deep breath and suddenly hold her breath, confusing Sora even more. ' _ **Is...Is she trying to do breathing exercises... I GET IT! IT WILL HELP WITH THIS EMBARRASSMENT I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW!**_ ' The moment that thought popped up in his head, Sora immediately did the same as Makoto looked at Sora at that moment.

" _ **OH GOD SORA YOU'RE MAKING THINGS AWKWARD SORA!**_ " Makoto immediately shouted, making Sora immediately exhale as he stared at Makoto. " _ **You...You called me twice in one sentence Makoto.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto looked at him briefly before she gave a facepalm. " _ **Did...I say something stupid again?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto shook her head greatly, " _ **No...that facepalm was for myself...but still what were we embarrassed about?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora scratched his head a little bit. " _ **Now that I think about it... I don't really know myself.**_ " Sora explained as soon, the two began to laugh once more as Makoto decided to speak first.

" _ **Well...I feel like getting Noellie and Ally out of the bed and into the kitchen, whatcha say Sora?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora simply smiled right at her. " _ **Well...I don't see any harm in doing so, why not.**_ " Sora said as the two began to walk out into the city streets of Otsu, embracing the cold air as the walk to Sora's apartment was rather short but it didn't stop Makoto from making it a friendly race to said location with her this time winning as Sora slapped her at the back of the head as her first place reward.

" _ **Hello Noellie! Ally! We're back!**_ " Makoto said out loud as she turned her head to see neither Noel or Allison present in the room as Sora walked into the room, Makoto scratching her head as she wondered if the two were in the bathroom or kitchen. "Makoto, look over here." Sora said as he held in his hand a note that was left behind clearly by the two girls in question. " _ **Come on Sora, give me a peak so I can see what they wrote!**_ " Makoto said with excitement in her voice as Sora didn't argue with the woman, letting her look at the letter as she began to read out loud what was written on the leter.

* * *

 **Makoto, Sora**

 **Me and Noel are going out for a little bit, Noel wanted to see more of Otsu despite what she had seen yesterday. I am worried for her sometimes and thus I have decided despite me wanting to stay in bed and wait for the tickets back home I have to follow Noel to make sure she's safe. I promise you guys that we will be safe and this time we will be getting lunch on our own in a place that isn't suspicious as fuck nor serves sewer fish. So don't worry about lunch for us and give us a call if anythings wrong.**

 **Allison Gunn.**

* * *

" _ **Huh...so both Allison and Noel are out right now...I guess that's good I guess.**_ " Sora said loudly as Makoto couldn't help but agree. " _ **Hehehe well... if they aren't going to go join us for lunch then there's going to be more for me!~**_ " Makoto said excitedly as Sora scratched his head. " _ **To be honest...I was thinking we could go get some nice ice cream before we head back to the bar. I feel like grabbing ice cream before Lunch.**_ " Sora said as Makoto couldn't help but like the idea of eating ice cream before lunch...and besides her folks aren't here to tell her to not do that. " _ **Sure Sora, let's do that.**_ " Makoto agreed as the two soon left the room for the search of ice cream

* * *

Ahhh Ice cream, the one dessert capable of giving any person the mythical brain freeze. Makoto always found it to be a rare delicacy especially with her near bottomless pit of a stomach and the amount of ice cream she needs to consume in order to be satisfied. This time however with the prospect of having a delicious crab broth dish in her belly, she has decided to cut down on the ice cream for this occasion as Sora was looking at the various scoops of ice cream. " _ **Hmmm... Alright, I know what I want. What do you want Makoto?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto quickly scanned the list for the one ice cream she wished.

" _ **Ooohh~ Get me the Chestnut Parfait please!**_ " Makoto said with excitement as Sora nodded and placed the orders down. Soon, Makoto's chestnut parfait came out alongside Sora's own pick, a cookies and cream banana split. " _ **OOOHHH~~~ A banana split huh~ That sure is going to taste good!**_ " Makoto said as Sora nodded his head and immediately snacked on it as the two decided to walk around the city for a bit, take the scenic route as they wanted to starve themselves a little bit more before going back for the stew.

To Sora's eyes, Otsu has always been the run down town with a charm that nobody can understand. In Makoto's eyes however, Otsu is not even a proper Otsu but an old run down city that is clearly shown to be neglected heavily, " _ **Hey Sora... can you be honest with me, what do you really feel about Otsu in general. I mean... this is your hierarchical city of choice to live in even though this is not exactly a hierarchical city.**_ " Makoto said as Sora looked forward with a small smile and thought in his head as he was careful of what he was going to say next not because of a pressure of not being able to explain things properly to her but more of a hope that she doesn't get confused as to what he is going to say as what usually happens unfortunately.

" _ **Well to be honest...I really like living here. It not only feels homey here but despite the fact that there are criminals here, eventually you not only get used to it...but start to know more about different aspects of life. And being a former mercenary is not a factor that influenced my decision about living here.**_ " Sora said as Makoto nodded her head greatly. Sora then thought of a question himself as he realized something. " _ **Say... have you heard about Hunter? It's been a few months since anybody has seen him and I can't help but find it suspicious that he's been gone for so long.**_ "

The moment Sora asked that question however, Makoto felt panic rush into her blood as she took a couple of deep breaths and rubbed her forehead greatly. " _ **W-W-Well...To be honest, I don't really know myself!**_ " Makoto said as Sora noticed her hesitance in answering the question which suggested that she knew more than she was letting out to be and began to wonder if he should press on to find more answers. " _ **Well...if that's the case... Then tell me why he had to go back to his Hierarchical city in the first place?**_ " Sora continued as Makoto felt a sense of nervousness envelop within her as she took a couple of deep breaths and answered in her most straight voice.

" _ **To be honest Sora...All I know is that Hunter is dealing with Family issues right now and he told the academy that he wanted to deal with alone. But tell me something, why do you feel like asking me questions about Hunter anyways.**_ " Makoto asked as Sora couldn't help but stare forward, pondering on the question that he was asked as he nodded his head. " _ **Well to be honest... I cannot help but get a vibe from Allison that reminds me of Hunter... Maybe because they are childhood friends...or something else entirely.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto bit her lips a little bit as she nodded her head.

" _ **I guess that's correct to presume in the end, Childhood friends sometimes take aspects of their personality when they get older and eventually it just becomes a part of them you know.**_ " Makoto explained as Sora looked forward and pondered on what Makoto had just said. " _ **Well...I guess when you say it like that...That makes sense.**_ " Sora said as Makoto took a big sigh of relief as she didn't know how she would break the news to him yet. " _ **Hehehe...well, we should be going back soon. Everyone is probably waiting for us at the bar.**_ " Makoto asked as Sora thought about it and nodded his head.

" _ **That I agree, we should head...**_ " before Sora could finish his sentence, Sora noticed something that Makoto didn't as she could only look at the direction that Sora was looking at the moment. As soon as she did, she noticed a huge black cloud enter into the sky as Sora decided that they should head there as he tossed his finished ice cream cone into the trash. " _ **O-OI Sora! Wait up!**_ " Makoto shouted as she simply gulped down her ice cream cone and picked up speed with her run as Sora looked like he was worried about something. It took them just a brief few seconds for them to reach their destination...and what they saw was just shocking.

* * *

It was just one big ball of fire. Fire was the one thing they were seeing as a whole building was engulfed in flames. " **MAKOTO! MAKOTO THERE YOU ARE!** " A voice shouted as Makoto could clearly hear her friend Noel running through the crowd as she pushed her way through the dense crowd as she hugged Makoto tightly. " **Noellie!? What are you doing here!? And where's Ally?!** " Makoto asked as Noel could only point towards the flaming building and that was all she needed to know.

" **Is she trapped inside the building? Or...is she trying to rescue someone inside?** " Makoto questioned as Noel was trying to keep herself composed before continuing, " **She's...she heard a voice from the inside when we saw a couple of mafia burn the building down. I don't know what she heard but the fires intensified and now she's trapped in there as well.** " Noel explained as Makoto sighed greatly, worry starting to seep within her. " **What do we do So...** "

Before she could finish her sentence, Sora was not there the moment she turned her head around to face him. She then could hear the distinct sound of water splashing on top of a body as Makoto saw a white blur rush into the burning building without any fear as she looked on with shock and worry. " **Oh god Sora no!** " Makoto yelled as Sora smashed his way into the building's window as soon the fires blocked him from her view as suddenly she felt a dense amount of worry sudden overwhelm her as Noel held on her tighter.

" **Are...Are they going to be alright!? Please tell me that they are going to be alright!** " Noel begged as Makoto could only hug her tighter as she didn't know what she could say at this point to reinsure Noel that both Sora and Allison are going to be alright. Allison might be diverse with the ways of fire but she aint some sort of fire eating monster and Sora's going to run out of oxygen faster if he tried to use his drive within there. At the same time though, she couldn't be negative at this point otherwise Noel might worry even more.

" **D-Don't worry Noellie, I am sure that they know what they are doing...** " Makoto said as she tried to sound confident in her answer, but she knew deep within that their chances of survival are slim...especially if they are on top of the building where the fire was raging it's hardest. As Noel had her eyes closed and her hands in a prayer, Makoto didn't dare to stare at the fire as time was ticking down slowly for her for some reason, as if time had decided to stop moving for a while. This made her slowly reach out for her phone for some reason to check out the time and on her phone, the time was this...

* * *

 **14 June 2196**

 **12.59PM**

* * *

Why was she even checking the time at this point? She should be looking forward at the fire and try to spot her friends in the blazing inferno. At the same time when she thought about it, even with her beastkin eyes, the blaze's smoke was more than thick enough to interfere with her view of the building's interior as well as nearly suffocate her already sensitive nose as she had to clench it tightly. " _ **Please you two...be safe in there...**_ " Makoto muttered as she didn't know how long time had passed for her at that moment as her eyes remained at the sight of the burning inferno and never left the entire time.

Then...she saw it...the sight of something quick and fast piercing through the air as from the top of the building, rubble began to crumble with a loud and thunderous applause as everyone immediately closed their ears out of instinct due to the loud noise made in the process. Makoto was especially sensitive, closing her eyes tightly as she was barely able to hear the distinct sound of something cutting through the air with the sharpness of a blade. Soon she opened her eyes again to see in the air three figures soaring in the air.

The three figures were obscured by the sun casting down it's mighty shadow upon them but she could clearly see the shadows of what looked like a man, a woman and a small child. The child was tightly holding onto the man as he struggled to keep the woman at his grasps while soared for what looked like a couple of awnings. " **OH NO! IT'S TOO FAR! THEY WON'T MAKE IT!** " one person by the crowd shouted as Makoto saw that the awnings was truly too far for them to reach even with the height they leapt from.

It was then she saw it... for the first time her eyes saw it. What resembled three women enveloping the man's body, supporting him by pushing him closer to the awnings with the force that she never had seen. The silver trace lines following them as the man's eyes glowed a brilliant green before the three people in the air by what looked like a miracle...made it to the awnings, crashing through them to the ground safely as Sora held both girls close to his body, taking the full brunt of the fall by himself.

Soon, the crowd began to gather around him as Makoto held Noel tightly and began to fight through the crowd. " **OUT OF THE WAY! THAT'S MY FRIEND OVER THERE!** " Makoto shouted as Noel could only hold on tightly to Makoto as they soon made it where they saw the sight of a person hugging the small child. " **Oh thank god you're alright...Oh thank god you're alright... Thank you MiracleBringer...Thank you very much.** " The person, a young woman said as the child hugged the woman tightly. " **S-Sis...I...I was scared...I...** " Before she could say anymore, her sister simply hugged her tightly. " **It's alright...You're alive and that's important to me...** " she said before taking her away, disappearing into the crowd as Sora slowly got up, carrying Allison bridal style.

" **Please make way everyone...Now.** " Sora said with a serious tone as the crowd parted like the red sea, as if his voice was strong enough to reach across them as Sora walked through the path made for him. " **W-Wait up Sora!** " Makoto yelled as she and Noel ran for Sora who had just managed to make it through the crowd and walked into an alley to take a couple of deep breaths. As soon as he laid Allison to rest on a flight of stairs he began to cough feverishly as he had to support himself on the railings.

" **It's...It's alright...I haven't mastered using that drive yet.** " Sora said, raising his hand to stop Makoto as she was going to run to him and see how he was doing. " **Right now. Our top priority is to get Allison back to Pikaka, there's no use going to the doctor here. And Pikaka has medicine that help Allison and her concussion.** " Sora said as Makoto and Noel nodded their heads. " **Also, have you and Allison had lunch yet Noel?** " Sora quickly asked as Noel shook her head. " **We were just about to get dinner when we saw that fire...** " Noel said as Sora nodded his head. " **I guess the broth should help a little with the pain. It's a good thing we made a large broth.** " Sora said as he picked up Allison.

" **R-Right! We should head to where Pikaka is right now!** " Makoto said as Sora simply nodded his head. As he carried the unconscious Allison on his back with Noel on tow, Makoto couldn't help but think...what could she have done at that moment? Was...she truly able to help anybody at that moment...did she even had the courage to ignore all common sense and risk her life for people she didn't know?... why would she even think like this at that moment as Noel turned around and saw her friend. " **Makoto...Is...is something the matter?** " Noel asked as Makoto looked at her as she shook her head as she managed to muster up a couple of words.

* * *

" **N...No, Let's just get Allison the help she needs...** "

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Last Known Date: 14 June 2196**

 **Last Known Time: 12.59 PM**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? How is everyone doing in this fine day when you choose to read this story!? I honestly don't know how you feel because I am not where you are right now and I don't know how you feel at the current moment! But still I hope you're doing fine when you are reading this story! I hope you all are enjoying where this story is going so far! And I hope that I continue to live up to the expectations you all might have for me!**

 **AND SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? WHAT KIND OF CONCUSSION DOES ALLISON HAVE!? WHY DID MAKOTO HAVE THAT RANDOM THOUGHT IN HER HEAD!? WILL THESE THOUGHTS HAVE AN IMPACT TO WHAT SHE WILL DO SOMETIME IN LIFE!? All of the answers to that and more lie within the threads of time, where all answers lie. Want to know the answers yourself? Well, read on if you dare.**


	33. BLACK 32: MNBA'S Breakable Truth

(P.S A NEW BLACK AS WELL AS THE FINAL ARC TO MNBA!? Wait. Final arc!? read on for what is going to come next for Makoto and friends!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 32

It had just been a few weeks since Makoto and her friends were in Otsu...and for the past few weeks Allison has been acting...much weirder lately. " **Come on Sora! You got to help me out with this question!** " Allison asked as she showed him a series of tactics and strategies from their class with Estella this semester, Combat Strategies for Beginners as Sora was wondering what on earth she wanted to know about, giving her a puzzled look as a hint.

" **Well! You remember how we had that homework to do regarding** **ambush strategies? Well I need your help between these two strategies and compare their advantages when an ambush occurs with their disadvantages as well.** " Allison said as Sora looked at her a bit more confused. " **You're the one in class who knows a lot about this stuff. So can you help me later tonight?** " Allison begged as Sora scratched his head and sighed and nodded his head. Lately Allison felt like she has tons of energy flowing within her as she seemed...a bit too cheerful for some reason.

" **Oh thank you Sora! See you after school!** " Allison said as she ran off, allowing Sora a breath of fresh air as Sora rushed for the rooftops where Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho was waiting for him. " **Hey man, what took you so long? We were just going to look for you soon.** " Makoto said as Sora sighed and lied himself on the bench near the group. " **Oh nothing...just Allison asking me another question regarding her homework again...that head injury she suffered changed her...a lot.** " Sora explained as Makoto looked at Marcus and Chikacho before looking back at Sora. " **Well...what part of Allison has changed in your eyes?** " Makoto asked as she couldn't help but feel a sense of worry flow into her.

" **Well...I don't know how to say it... She...feels normal...yet doesn't act...like the way Ally would...I feel like an Idiot trying to describe what I am feeling right now.** " Sora explained as he scratched his head, looking at the sky once more. Sora's description confused his three friends as Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other, trying to piece together Sora's words in their mind. " **Well...give it some time Sora...I am sure she will be alright eventually.** " Makoto said as Sora remained silent and continued his stare down at the sky.

" **Well...I must be imagining things...she's still Allison after all. Even if it happened a few** **weeks** **ago, she must be not letting the fact a fire happened and she got hurt in it get her down...even if she was walking around with a bandage around her head for a few days.** " Sora continued as they heard a voice calling out for them. " **Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho. You three come with me for your cleaning punishment.** " The student council president, Jin Kisaragi said as Makoto groaned heavily. " **This is the third** **week** **in a row you're making us clean! I just want to rest for a while in break!** " Makoto moaned as she walked towards the door, the nervousness she felt before never escaping her.

As she left the door, leaving Sora by himself, Jin couldn't help but ask a question. " **How is Allison doing?...** **Has she recovered from her injury properly?** " Jin asked as Makoto looked at him as she pondered on what she had to say to him at that moment. " **Well...She did hit her head back in Otsu...so yeah... I presume that she is still recovering from her head injury.** " Makoto explained as Marcus and Chikacho began to wonder how the injury was caused. " **You said that she hit her head...She's doesn't look a klutz to do something like that don't you think?** " Chikacho asked as Makoto pressed her finger on her forehead.

" **I don't really know how myself...all I know is that she ran into a building on fire to rescue a baby that was trapped inside. Other than that, I am just as clueless as you guys as to how she was injured in the first place.** " Makoto answered as the others simply walked down to do their cleaning. The day then went on as normal after everyone finished cleaning the hallways after schools, Allison exempt from the punishment due to her injury and was thus sent back to the dorms while Sora who was never involved in the punishment in the first place following her to help with said homework.

" **FINALLY DONE! Those ungrateful bastards better be glad we're cleaning these hallways from their stinking shoes!** " Makoto whined as everyone couldn't help but look at her weirdly. " **Did...Did Makoto really go delirious from just cleaning?** " Mai couldn't help but ask as Makoto held her back all of a sudden, " **GACK! MY BACK! I feel too old for this cleaning shit!** " Makoto complained as Cajun and Shiori looked puzzled. " **Makoto...you're not that old you know...how on earth are you even able to hurt your back like that?** " Shiori asked as Cajun hypothesized, " **I believe this is what they would call... I am too old for this shit.** " Cajun said as Makoto looked at the before taking a seat at the bench. **"Oh never mind me...with the hallways clean we can head back to the dorms right?** " Makoto asked as everyone nodded their heads. " **You guys go on ahead. Me and Jin-Nii-san are going to be busy with council work for a while.** " Tsubaki said as Mai, Cajun and Shiori yawned.

" **Hehehe...Alright, I feel like going to bed after doing much physical labor...I am a scientist not a cleaner.** " Cajun said, yawning as Shiori and Mai followed her...afraid that their friend is going to faint at any moment. " **Hehehe...what about you two Marcus and Chikacho?** " Makoto asked as for some reason they weren't there, confusing her as she noticed a note that was beside her. " **Sorry Makoto, we had to rush back to our dorm room to go and practice for a long while, please check up on Mas...Sora for me.** " Makoto read out quietly as she guessed that it was written by Chikacho with the way the note almost had master written in it.

" **Well Noel. It's just you and me heading back to the dorm for now. We should get back now so that Ally can enjoy your "Cooking" right away.** " Makoto said as Noel couldn't help but giggle a little. " **Well, we should go and do that right away, Ally hasn't had anything to eat since this afternoon...and she's being awfully pick of what she eats right now.** " Noel said as Makoto placed a finger at her chin. What Noel had said was true... Could it be... Nah, there was no way that Allison did a personality swap, there was just no way. Besides, they were wasting time. " **Come on then Noellie, Allison and Sora await us!** " Makoto said as Noel nodded her head and followed the squirrel beastkin back to the dorm room.

* * *

As Makoto and Noel made their way back to the dorms, Sora and Allison were busy conversing with each other, both trying to figure out strategies that could be used in the homework that Allison showed him earlier alongside various other exercises that Estella gave them. " **Is that all you would do in the case of attacking a base with no ars magus? Just sneak into the base and take out the guards one by one with stealth?** " Allison asked as Sora nodded his head. " **That's right, if you are not trying to use ars magus that means you are trying to do it with stealth, though quiet, Ars magus's light can be bright at times as well as distinct enough for one to be detected.** " Sora explained as Allison scratched her head.

" **But wait a minute, if that's the case, then how would you neutralize the enemy defenses that are at the perimeter? Sneaking is good and all but they have guard towers posted at the corners and middle of the base. That has to be hard to sneak into.** " Allison continued as Sora shook his head. " **There's no point in trying to neutralize them, if you sneak in the night, you risk raising attention by taking out one of the watchtowers, loud or quiet. You will have to try to rely on the morning light to not only distract them but sneak in as well. Daybreak is your best choice because there is enough sunlight that searchlights are unnecessary but you can still remain quite undetected in the process.** " Sora continued as he did a couple of doodles on the sample picture that was provided for their homework.

" **If the searchlight moves here, then you can sneak here, but that is the purpose of the middle tower.** " Sora explained as he pointed to one middle tower and drew a few arrows. " **If this left tower looks at the left side, then the middle tower provides line of sight at the left tower's blind spot while the right tower provides coverage at the middle tower's blind spot. The problem with this is unless you are using a powerful search light which is not likely, you cannot cover all of the blind spots that is created from said system.** "

Even with that explanation, Allison couldn't help but get lost as Sora's arrows didn't register in her mind one bit. " **God dammit can we just put this question to the side and do another one...please.** " Allison begged as Sora sighed and shifted his paper to the next one. A few more minutes of doing homework later and Allison already had enough as she placed her head down in defeat. " **There's no hope for me...I can't get any of these explanations to stick on my head!** " Allison moaned as Sora simply continued to watch her. He couldn't help but feel a bit weird in this scenario as for the past few weeks, he has been hanging out with Allison a little bit more than normal and you could say that the two were quite close as friends now.

" **It's alright...nobody's forcing you to try and understand everything within a single day. If you can at least take in one piece of information that's not a wasted day.** " Sora said as Allison rubbed her forehead. He began to scratch his head as he tapped her on the shoulder. " **Come on, get on your feet, I got something to show you.** " As soon as sora said those words, Allison stood up as Sora cleared some space in the room. " **Alright Sora...what do you want to show me?** "

As soon as she asked that question, she felt Sora suddenly lock up her shoulders at the from as she couldn't move at all from the lock he had applied. As she struggled, Sora then got his left leg right underneath her right leg and in a swift motion, sent her to the ground while slamming her back right on the ground. " **O-OW! What the hell was that!?** " Allison asked as Sora picked her up. " **It's called a rake, you send your opponent to the ground while restricting your opponent's movement.** " Sora explained as Allison held her back and stretched it.

" **Why did you do that in the first place!? You should have at least given me some warning you know!** " Allison complained as Sora could hear her crack her back hard, hearing the sound of bones relocating each other as Sora scratched his head. " **Sorry about that...I thought that would be a good lesson for you.** " Sora said as Allison sighed greatly. " **Geez...** **Well at least** **that didn't hurt as much as that time we fought in the arena.** " The moment Allison said those words, Sora couldn't help but pause...and his brain began to think of something. " **Wait...did you say when we fought in the arena?** " Sora asked as Allison looked at him surprised. " **You forgot about what happened a few months back in May? Me and you were fighting in that arena and it just turned into all sorts of messed up.** " At that moment, Sora realized the inconsistency of what Allison was saying at that point as he decided to keep pressing her.

* * *

Sora: **Are you sure you remembered that right? I never remembered fighting you in May. The only person I could have fought in May was against your brother Hunter and it was at the tournament the Academy usually holds.**

Allison: **Huh? Brother? What are you talking about? I never knew anybody called Hunter**

Sora: **Great...what are you talking about now, Hunter Long. You know...the adopted brother that you knew from your childhood in Kagutsuchi?**

Allison: **And like I am telling you right now,** **I don't remember having such a person. If I did, I would have said something by now.**

Sora: **Did you hit your head that hard in the fire? Or is your memory currently scrambled?**

Allison: **Alright Sora where are you going with this.**

* * *

Sora took a deep breath before he said what had just popped up in his mind...and his questions to Allison confirming his worries. " **Allison...what you told me a few months ago isn't adding up to what you're telling me now. I am starting to suspect that your head injury three weeks ago is starting to affect your memories.** " Sora explained which was met with confusion from Allison as she blinked a couple of times before staring at him directly.

" **What I told you earlier oh come on Sora, I am telling you the truth! I have no brother called Hunter! Hell tell me his surname and I can guarantee you I can debunk it!** " Allison challenged as Sora couldn't help but scratch his head a little. " **His surname is Long. His full name is Hunter Long. Why are you asking that Allison, Your surname's Gunn isn't it?** " Sora answered as Allison looked at him not confident but shocked as she looked at him with an eye of confusion. " **What are you talking about?.. My surname's Long! Allison Long! Not Gunn or Bunn or Honn! Just Allison LONG! And I don't have a brother named Hunter Long!** " Allison argued as Sora immediately felt worry go within him as he slowly reached his hand out for her.

" **Allison calm down...I'm sure.** " before his hand could reach her, Allison slapped it away as Sora saw Allison manifest out...a seal that he saw months ago, the seal of a dragon protecting it's egg as what emerged from it was a sword handle that was shaped more like a dragon's head as multiple runes surrounded it like it was black and red scales as it's eyes stared him down as Allison pointed at him with it. As she did this, Noel and Makoto opened the door to their dorm to witness this sight as Sora held his head in pain, feeling a sensation that not only hurted him...but wanted to kill him as he took a few steps back.

" **I am calm Sora...Now...tell me this...Who is Hunter Long!** " Allison asked as Sora felt the sudden process of information struck him as he knew he needed to get out of there, not because of the piercing fear he felt at that moment... but to process everything that he had just seen and heard right in front of him as he forced himself right past Makoto and Noel. " **S-SORA! Sora wait!** " Noel said as she tried to stop him only to touch the wisps of where Sora's body was as he used his drive to quickly get out of there.

Allison then sighed as she took a seat on the couch, the draconic blade resting on her shoulder as she rubbed her hair in frustration. " **Someone...please tell me...Who the hell is Hunter Long.** " Allison muttered as she too was clearly hit with confusion as she held her head. Makoto didn't know who she should support at that moment until she saw Noel looking at her. " **Please Makoto...leave Allison to me. Sora's an important friend to you, so you should go and make sure he's alright.** " Noel said with a level of maturity that she had never seen her friend display before.

" **A...Alright Noel, thank you so much.** " Makoto thanked as she rushed for the direction that Sora ran at, leaving Noel alone with Allison as she went to hug her before closing the door, sensing that she will have to have one long discussion with her. " **It's alright Ally...I'm here...you can tell me what worries you. I promise to listen.** " Noel said earnestly as Allison could only look at Noel in confusion and hug her back.

As Noel and Allison were having there alone time, Makoto rushed outside as her eyes struggled to find her white haired friend as she began to think of where Sora could have run off to to think. He couldn't have run back into his room into the basement, that is the first place she checked and Marcus and Chikacho had not seen him enter the room at all. Could he be at the school rooftops? No no, the school gates would have been closed by now and security is patrolling the area, so it would be too much of a hassle for him to deal with.

' _ **Then where could Sora be right now?...**_ ' Makoto wondered as she then thought about it and realized that there was one place he could have gone to take a breather. There was a nearby park that is popular with the dorms for their convenience and not being out of the dorm areas, giving couples time to meet up and have some romance. It also had a wide view of the sky in general, not obscured by trees or rooftops. She doubted that Sora would have head there for romance but she knows his sky looking habits and she knows that Sora couldn't resist looking at such a beautiful sight. She just hoped she was right as she rushed for the location that popped in her mind.

* * *

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

I don't know why I thought of the park, it seemed so random at first until I gave it some thought. Even now it's still random but at least I can justify my reasoning for doing something like this. I just couldn't help but hope that my slip-slop detective skills work as I arrive at the location in question, as the carefully trimmed bushes and well decorated benches made the place look just gorgeous to match the fountain that was placed in the middle.

I began to look around left and right, where could Sora be in a park like this?... It was then I heard the sounds of small sniffling as I turned around to see a figure resting down on a bench with their hands resting on their head. Makoto walked up towards the figure as it was Sora, his white hair laid all over his head as he sighed greatly. " _ **Is that you Makoto?.. Did you come looking for me?**_ " Sora said as I kept quiet a little bit before taking a small breath.

" _ **Yes it's me. Care to leave some space for me to sit next to you?**_ " I asked as Sora took a deep breath and sat on the bench properly as he stared into the sky, not giving me a single glimpse of his face as he drummed his legs. " _ **Makoto...tell me the truth...please. I don't want to sound like I am going crazy and this is one long stretch for me...Is...Allison by any chance...Hunter Long?**_ " Sora asked as I felt my face pale as I sweated hard. " _ **W-W-W-What are you talking about!?**_ " I said really quick as Sora didn't sound like he was amused. " _ **Makoto...please...not now. I need you to tell me the truth right now.**_ "

Damn...looks like he's already pieced it together... " _ **How...How did you piece it all together. The school covered up all of the tracks. Did what Ally...I mean Hunter show you pieced things together for you?**_ " I asked as Sora didn't know what to say at that point, I mean...what do you say when you found out that one of your friends...a girl even...is actually a guy. Even I wouldn't know what to say if that were to happen to me, I would need a long long time to process the information. " _ **I'm... I'm Sorry that you have to find out this way.**_ " I apologized as I suddenly hear Sora...laugh?

" _ **Hehehe...HAHAHA...HAHAHAHHA!**_ " Sora laughed as I looked at him confused before he suddenly broke out one big crazy laugh as he held his head laughing like a maniac who had lost his shit as it terrified the fuck out of me. " _ **S-S-Sora!? Are you alright!?**_ " I asked as Sora slowly calmed down before he looked at me, keeping his eyes away from view. " _ **Sorry about that...My sister taught me to laugh when I am feeling stressed. I...use it sometimes when I just feel like there's too much shit in my head...especially when**_ _ **blood...is involved**_ _ **.**_ " Sora confessed and apologized as he rubbed his forehead rather aggressively.

" _ **It's...a rather interesting way to relieve stress...especially with the way you were laughing. You honestly sounded more like a maniac you know.**_ " I said before I realized what I said at the last sentence. " _ **Yeah...I guess you're right in a way...maybe I am not so right in the head as I like to be.**_ " Sora said as I slapped myself on the forehead a little. Oh me and my stupid big mouth. " _ **That... you're not a maniac Sora. You are just...well stressed in a way.**_ " I explained as Sora seemed to calm down when I said that.

" _ **What do you mean when you say stressed? Am I overthinking what I had just heard? Or...is there more to being stressed than just brain power?**_ " Sora said as I was struggling to find the words to use that will hopefully calm down the guy. " _ **Well... if you feel that is what's making you stressed... why don't you tell me what you're thinking right now. I am your friend Sora, you can tell me whatever is bothering your mind right now.**_ " I explained as Sora took some time remaining quiet as he finally looked at me, both of his eyes, brilliant yellow and pale white, red as tears were streaming down his eyes.

" _ **I feel this stinging sensation in my chest...and I wasn't even hit there. My head feels so dizzy and I wasn't struck there. My body's just trembling even though I haven't even fought today. What...what is this pain that I am feeling.**_ " Sora muttered as I felt my instincts kick in and hug him as I felt his whole body trembling. Sora Minakaze, a person that I know has killed so many people that a whole hierarchical city could be built on their corpses, is trembling in my arms right now. And I might know why.

" _ **Tell me Makoto... tell me Makoto, why didn't you guys tell me the truth of what happened to Hunter. Why did you keep me in the dark about all of this. If I knew about this...Then this shitty feeling wouldn't be happening right now!...**_ " Sora said, his voice nearly shouting as he hugged me with so much strength that I felt my back nearly break at his pressure. It wasn't that he didn't know about all of these emotions... Nobody really... had the chance to tell him about them properly as I rubbed his back slowly. " _ **That's because Sora... You may have feelings for Allison.**_ " I explained as that pained me for some reason as the boy looked at me confused.

* * *

Sora: _ **F...Feelings? What...are you talking about Makoto.**_

Me: _**We**_ _ **ll you know... how a person would well... damn why is there no good explanation for feelings. Right...let me make this simple for you. Feelings are...well how you ummm...think of a person**_

Sora: _ **Think...of a person? You mean like...how I think of Ally?**_ _ **Or even emotou**_

Me: _ **Yeah! Something like that...but it's more... in your heart rather than your brain.**_

Sora: _**Thinking with your heart rather than your brain?**_

Me _ **: It's not thinking with your heart...AHHHH! DOES ALLY MAKE YOU HAPPY WHEN YOU SEE HER!**_

* * *

That was exactly the words I needed to say to Sora at that moment as everything clicked on his mind as he took a deep breath and looked like he was thinking about it. " _ **Well...she does. She does make me happy when I see her.**_ " Sora said as I needed to dig further... " _ **Well...How happy does she make you when you see her.**_ " I pressed as Sora thought about it even more, " _ **I... just feel happy. I don't know if it's...a close kind of happiness or just happiness. All I know is that... Allison...Hunter makes me feel happy.**_ " Sora said as I couldn't help but smile a bit sadly.

" _ **Well...that's good to hear I guess...**_ " I said as I looked to the ground as I didn't know why I felt so sad in a way. " _ **And...when I look at you...I feel...really happy.**_ " Sora said as I looked at him surprised. " _ **I don't know what's about you but...being near you, just makes me feel warm inside. You make me happy Makoto. I don't know how much just like Hunter/Ally...but...you make me happy.**_ " I...I never heard someone actually say that I make them happy...in fact that is the very first time I heard someone say that to me besides my folks and that's family.

" _ **Hehehe...that's nice to hear Sora.**_ " I tried to say as calmly as I can while pushing the thought to the back of my head. I shouldn't be thinking too much about that right now and focus more on sorting out this boy's confused and mixed feelings. Oh god I feel like I have turned into a therapist as I took a small deep breath. " _ **Alright Sora...now that you know about how you feel about Hunter... What will you do now?**_ " I asked as Sora took a deep breath himself as this choice was really something he needed to do as well.

" _ **Well for one thing...We need to get him back. Well...correct his head back to normal first at least.**_ " Sora said as he looked like he finally calmed down. Oh thank goodness. " _ **Well...that's great and all...but what about the girl that is Ally right now? How are you going to help her?**_ " I continued as I took a deep breath, ready to hear Sora's answer as he sighed. " _ **I don't really know what to do with Allison right now... but there is one thing that might work.**_ " Sora said as he was scratching his head... and it's never a good idea when he does that. "Well Sora...What's your idea then?"

* * *

 _ **Now that I think about it...we wouldn't be doing what we are going to do next if I didn't say that...OOOHHH ME AND MY BIG MOUTH.**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I WONDER HOW YOU ALL ARE DOING IN WHATEVER PARTS YOU MAY BE LIVING IN!? Well...remember when I said that I might be able to do three chapters in December? Well unfortunately due to a series of events that will be happening later in the month, I will be sticking with my two chapters per month schedule for all. I am so sorry if you all were expecting more chapters this month but I wish to give you all the best quality possible from my story and if I cannot do that I will not force myself to write worse in order to publish more stories. That is just how I like to write stories in general. I thank you all for understanding as 2016 slowly comes to a close and 2017 takes it's place.**

 **NOW WHAT IS SORA'S PLAN TO GET BACK HUNTER LONG'S MIND?! JUST HOW CRAZY WILL IT BE!? AND WHAT ABOUT ALLISON GUNN!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER!? AND HOW DOES ALL OF THIS FIT IN MNBA!? WELL IT'S BIZARRE AND IT HAS MAKOTO IN IT SO DOES IT FIT THE BILL? I THINK IT DOES! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE!? WELL! READ ON IF YOU DARE!**


	34. BLACK 33: MNBA'S Unbreakable Bonds

(P.S A NEW BLACK AND MNBA! What is Sora's plan to get Hunter back?! Well you will find out right now! )

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 33

Previous on BLACK REBELLION

Allison Gunn is just your average girl that you see everyday in your life. What most people including Sora Minakaze didn't know was that Allison Gunn wasn't your average girl but actually Hunter Long, A male student in the Academy who was mysteriously turned into a female. Faced with a challenge that he himself is familiar with, Sora Minakaze promises to bring back Hunter but the question remains, what will happen to Allison? And where does Makoto fit in between all of this?

And now, the continuation of BLACK Rebellion.

* * *

Makoto honestly couldn't believe what she was sitting to watch in the arena right now. On any normal day, she would be sitting here in this arena to watch whoever would be fighting on that day and hope that she too would get called up one day for a bout of her own. ' _ **I wish it was any normal day...and nothing this intense that me and the others cannot let show.**_ ' Makoto thought as the cheers in the crowd masked the inner nervousness that she felt as the Coach took to the middle of the stage.

" **Alright everyone! Today we have an impromptu match between two of the school's students right here and right now!** " Coach shouted as everyone cheered loudly, making Makoto's heart beat with an intensity she was not used to feeling as Coach raised his hands high into the air to silence the crowd. "A **re...Are you nervous Makoto?** " Noel asked as Makoto looked at her and nodded her head. " **Well...I still haven't really registered into my head that we are actually going to have this match...despite knowing it just a few days ago.** " Makoto answered as she thought about the faithful decision that Sora made and the way he did it.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

Man oh man oh man, I knew Sora would be one of those people that will not only do something bold and crazy but do it willingly. But even I have to admit how willing he was going to do it as Sora walked towards the dorm room and knocked on it as hard as he can to get the attention of whoever was in there. " **C-COMING!** " Noel's voice cried as she opened the door to see Sora standing right there. " **S-Sora!? what are you doing back here? Did you forget something while you were leaving?** " Noel asked as Sora kept quiet and walked inside, confusing Noel as I followed suit to close the door as I saw Allison standing right at the window, staring at the outside as Sora walked towards her.

" **You stop right where you are Sora...not another step you hear me.** " Allison said as Sora did as she said and didn't move a muscle. " **Why did you come back? Did you come back to apologize for running off on me like that? Or apologize at the way you askeed your questions to me?** " Allison wondered as she turned around to meet Sora himself. Sora must have been staring at her intensely because Allison didn't try to say anymore and stared him down. Sora then took a deep breath and slowly opened his mouth.

" **Because I forgive you for both alright. I can understand why you would run off like that or why you would be pressing your questions like that. You don't have to make up some excuse for that.** " Allison explained as Sora couldn't help but release a sigh of relief, most likely glad that she understood why he would do that. " **That doesn't mean I forgive you... what you did was not only rude but a dick thing to do.** " Allison added as Sora just remained quiet, listening to what she had said as she sighed.

" **I mean...what kind of guy just pushes a girl like that... what kind of guy would just ask questions to a girl without any kind of decency? Without any kind of restraint? You...You are one piece of work you know that.** " Allison said as Sora sighed and slowly nodded his head as she pressed her head on his chest. " **I don't get you at all Sora...I just don't get how you're that kind of guy. No matter how much I try to figure you out...I just can't.** " Allison said as she looked at him before grabbing his collar. " **Hey...say something at least...you know how hard it is for one person to continue a conversation on her own.** " Allison said as Sora sighed, as his figure relaxed a little.

" **...I'm sorry for making you feel that way.** " Sora apologized as he hugged her, making me feel a bit uncomfortable inside as Allison returned the hug. " **So...Is that all?... How are you going to make it up to me huh?** " Allison asked as Sora made another small sigh. " **I'm sorry... I need to bring back Hunter and you...you're in the way.** " Sora said as Allison sighed a little. " **Are you sure you want to do that?.. you know that I am just a female version of him right?.. don't you want to remain friends with me?** " Allison asked as Sora's fists clenched as Noel looked at the two worried, not sure if she should interject at this point as Sora cleared his voice to answer Allison back.

* * *

Sora: **I'm sorry Allison... I need to do this. I need to bring him back**

Allison: **...Do you mean what you say? Or are you just trying to shove what your heart really feels so you don't feel the pain?**

Sora: **... I am used to this pain... this isn't the first time I lost something**

Allison: **Hehe...I see... so that is how it is huh**

Sora: **Yeah...I guess it is.**

Allison: **Well...if that is the case... I have something I need to fight for... I want to live on you know. It doesn't matter who the person before me was... I want to fight for my own survival as Allison Long... and if it means beating you then so beat it.**

* * *

Sora and Allison stared at each other...not with hatred, anger or regret but determination... determination I have never felt before. I don't get it... they are both going to lose something if one of the other loses...so why are we doing things like this? Why are we fighting when we could find a way to bring Hunter back without this. Those were the thoughts that raced in my head as Sora raised his fist towards Allison's face. " **Well if that's your resolve...then my resolve is to bring back the person known as Hunter Long who is sleeping within you. Even if it means losing one of my friends in the process...** " Sora said as I finally saw one of Sora's eyes...and that eye had a piercing look of determination that forced me to take two steps back as those two began to emit an intensity that felt so dense and suffocating.

How...How can he have that kind of look within his eyes?.. That look of determination, How can he be so determined to bring back Hunter? A person he barely knows... by literally beating one of his friends black and blue! " **Heh...I guess your resolve is the real thing... Fine I accept, see you in a few days at the ring.** " Allison said as Sora simply nodded and walked towards the door, I instinctively walked after him as I managed to slip through the door before Sora closed it. " _ **Sora... Are you sure? They has to be other methods you know.**_ " I asked as Sora kept quiet.

" _ **There has to be another way for Allison to remain. She doesn't have to go you know.**_ " I said. I wonder why I am saying all of this? Is it because I have become that close to Allison as a friend and don't wish to lose her? Am...Am I the one who is afraid of losing her? Losing one...of my closest friends even if it meant never getting another one of them back? " _ **I know...I know... But I don't do this...we will never move on with our lives and just cling onto what is comfortable with us.**_ " Sora said as I felt a sense of confusion hit me before Sora placed his hand on my shoulder. " _ **I know that you see Allison as one of your friends...but Hunter is also one of your friends too... I just can't let things be while the rest of your friends don't get to see him again.**_ "

Geez...when he says it like that...he sounds reasonable, But I know deep down there is something else...another reason why he is doing all of this in the first place and it clicked me. " _ **Does...Does this involve the Black Lotus?**_ " I asked as Sora kept quiet and turned around to face me. " _ **If...If I don't harden my heart now... I won't be ready to face the Lotus when I need to... Need to kill them.**_ " Sora said quietly as we both were keeping our voices as low as possible just in case anybody came up right behind us. But still... How can he be so willing to just throw away all sense of feelings he had for Allison at this point away.

" _ **I know...I know what you are thinking... You must think that I am throwing away the feelings I have for Allison... But that's not it. It's because I have these feelings for Allison...that I need to do this. I have to be the one who brings Hunter back from the consciousness.**_ " Sora confessed, catching me off guard as I looked at him right in the eyes. And I finally saw it...the pain in his eyes at his decision to do so as he placed his hands on my shoulder. " _ **So please... Let me do this...not just for everyone else's sake...But so I can at least get some sort of closure in this part of my life.**_ " Sora begged as I couldn't even say anything at that point.

" _ **A...Alright Sora. I won't stop you... Just don't push yourself.**_ " I said as he released his hands on my shoulders before leaving. As he did, I felt the pain that I felt at the park earlier hit my chest as I pressed my hands on it. Why...Why do I feel the way I do? it...confuses me so much. Am...Am I jealous that Sora feels that way for Allison?.. Nah that can't be... But what if it is?.. and if it is... Why.. " **Makoto?.. Are you alright?** " Noel's voice called as I turned around to see her looking at me with a worry on her face. I immediately walked up to her with a small smile on my face. " **I am alright Noellie. I am alright.** " I said trying to reassure her as I walked back into the room with mixed feelings.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

' _ **And those feelings still haven't leave me at all...**_ ' Makoto thought as she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her turn towards Tsubaki who was worried for her friend. " **Are you alright Makoto? You were spacing out for a moment you know.** " Tsubaki said as Makoto shook her head and looked at Tsubaki once more. " **Y-Yeah...I'm alright Tsubaki. Just...having a lot to process you know. With the fact that Sora challenged Allison to a fight and all.** " I said as Tsubaki nodded her head, most likely under the same plight that I felt as she looked at the arena itself.

" **I understand how you feel Makoto...** **Even I am still trying to figure out why Sora would be fighting Allison right now...** " Tsubaki said as Makoto kept quiet at that before exhaling one big breath. ' _ **What am I doing? Why am I moping around like this? I need to be strong for both Sora and Allison dammit! Not depressed and sad!**_ ' Makoto then slapped the cheeks of her face to focus as she grabbed Tsubaki and Noel and pulled them closer. " **Listen to me girls. No matter what happens, we got to cheer with everything we got. Alright!?** " Makoto said with a serious excitement, surprising the two of them as Mai, Cajun and Shiori approached the girls from behind and tapped them by their shoulders. " **Hey you guys...I heard what happened with Sora and Allison. Did something happen last night that is the reason why they are fighting in the arena right now?** " Mai asked as she couldn't help but feel a sense of worry fill Cajun and Shiori.

" **It's...It's a long story what happened between the two last night. All I can say is that we should place our trust on Sora and Allison and hope that things go alright.** " Makoto said as she could sense the worry that both Cajun and Shiori had as the Coach cleared his throat. " **Alright everyone! The time is 2PM! It is time for the battle between Sora Minakaze and Allison Gunn to begin!** " The coach said as everyone released out loud cheers as everyone could feel the excitement and intensity of the crowd as they were cheering out and calling out Allison's name as there were some other people who showed worry for the match, especially at Sora Minakaze worried that he might harm Allison too much.

" **And without wasting anymore time! Sora Minakaze and Allison Gunn! Make your way into the arena at this moment!** " The moment that Coach said those words, Sora and Allison walked into the arena armed with their respective weapons of choice. Allison's weapon of choice was two zweihandlers, both easily towering over her as she held them on her shoulders with ease. On the other hand, Sora had dangling by the side of his holsters besides his Arm Blades and the cross tonfas that Makoto had seen before, two small daggers, one of which was curved.

" **Huh... I wonder why he picked two daggers when he already has his arm blades already?** " Mai wondered as everyone else began to wonder the same thing as well. " **Oh? Well that's interesting. Never knew you use other blades besides those arm blades. Are you sure you're not trying to throw this match?** " Allison said, unable to help but feel a bit of curiosity at Sora's sudden decision to use such weapons. " **Don't worry Allison...I don't plan on throwing this match by the slightest.** " Sora said with a small sense of confidence from his voice as he grabbed the arm blades holstered on his hips and entered stance.

As soon as Sora entered stance, Allison couldn't help but enter stance as well, resting one of the zweihandlers on her shoulder while the other zweihandler was held firmly on her right hand. " **I see that you two are ready...you both know the rules. You're allowed to use Ars Magus and the winner is through knockout. The only exception is that there will be no Ars Dome as you both have requested so please be careful.** " Coach said with a word of caution as the crowd suddenly buzzed to life once more.

" **Please do not worry everyone... I have made sure that medical staff are on standby should there be any severe injuries. I also have made sure that all sharp edges of the weapons the two are using are severely blunted.** " The words of caution that the coach said helped to calm down the crowd, especially the group as Noel and Makoto breathed out a few sighs of relief that their friends were not going to get severely hurt. But despite knowing that, Makoto knew that they were still going to screw it up somehow as Coach left the arena to allow the arena to slowly count down.

* * *

 **THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!...**

* * *

Sora and Allison remained in stance as the two of them stared at each other as the crowd silenced themselves. Not just out of respect of the match but also due to the sheer intensity that the two combatants were emitting.

* * *

 **REBEL 1...**

* * *

As soon as that countdown happened, Noel couldn't help but hold her hands in a prayer, praying for the best of the one she has known since her time as a child and the person who had agreed to help her bring said friend back. Makoto didn't placed her hands in a prayer but was secretly hoping deep inside the two of them were not going to kill each other the moment the match starts, as well as for Hunter to come back to them

* * *

 **ACTION!**

* * *

The moment Action was called, Allison expected Sora to just wait to see what she was going to do and thus decided to take action. She leapt towards Sora using the sheer weight of her zweihandlers to swing her small stature towards her white haired foe. What she didn't expect was to meet Sora who was in the middle of his jumping attack to crash right into her. The blunt steel of the weapons slammed and created massive amounts of spark which caught everyone in the audience off guard. As soon as the two felt their feet touch the ground, they immediately charged for each other once more, throwing away all of the caution that one might have during a match.

' _ **Oh god...this pressure... What's with this sudden amount of pressure coming all at once!?**_ ' Makoto thought as Sora swung his blade to clash against Allison's own slash. The two then began a series of fierce clashes that caused steel to spark as instead of getting slower, the two became even faster, slashing and clashing with increased speed before finally stopping to stare each other down with a fierce intensity. They didn't even exchange words as Sora kicked Allison hard in the gut to push her away but as soon as she got far enough, Allison quickly conjured up a seal and blasted herself towards Sora, forcing him to block the attack otherwise he would have taken severe damage from the shoulder tackle she delivered.

" **It has only been just one minute and those two are already fighting as if it's been a while!** " Tsubaki said with surprise at the sheer intensity of the fight itself. As Sora and Allison continued their rather vicious battle, Everyone else couldn't help but remain in quiet at the sight, unable to make a single comment to what was going on at that moment. In their minds they were their own commentators, making comments to whatever was happening at the time. And maybe that was for the best as the intensity of the match only grew within Allison and Sora's hearts.

" **I Cannot lose!** " Both hearts screamed as Sora immediately charged right for Allison, going right for her weak spot as she jumped right into the air to smash one of her zweihandlers at Sora's head. It was through this clash that one of them was finally injured at that person was Sora as he was able to dodge the attempted attack but in the process got clipped right at the leg. At the same time, Allison didn't escape the conflict unscathed as she got injured at her right thigh.

As Sora's slid on the ground, Allison landed on her right thigh, aggravating the bruise that had began to develop there. She couldn't afford to grab the bruise because Sora was already chasing after her despite the wound he received. ' **Damn he is relentless in his attack!** ' Allison thought as was forced to guard yet another attack aimed at her direction. Before she could guard the attack once more, Sora immediately used his drive to vanish to the other direction, kicking her right at the spine in the process.

Allison went crashing to the ground as Sora ran right for her instead of waiting for her to stand up once more. He was desperate to end the match as soon as he could but before he could attack once more, Allison fired a fireball while sliding on the ground by her face. This gave her the opportunity to escape as Sora was forced to dodge said attack with a last minute leap. Soon the two were panting heavily standing as they looked at each other with an intensity that continued to grow with every passing moment.

They didn't want to talk...they couldn't even talk at that moment. Their main focus was on trying to gain back precious oxygen as Allison stared at her Zweihandlers. ' **Are you kidding me?! He is already straining these blades to their snapping point!** ' Allison thought as she began to worry that her blades were going to shatter at the next massive clash. Sora did the same and looked at his arm blades. ' _**Even for a girl her size...she nearly pushed these arm blades to destruction! I can't believe it!**_ ' Sora thought as he began to wonder if he should weapons at that point in order to not break his freaking arms.

Makoto knew herself that this kind of match will not last. Both of these people were giving their all to desperately win and is not going to let the other side win with ease. She didn't know how much longer this kind of match will last but the bad part of this kind of match was that you cannot determine how injured the other party was going to get. ' _ **Are the both of them...scared of attacking out of knowing that giving the other a slight advantage will snowball out of control?**_ ' Makoto thought as she couldn't help but feel like she was thinking much more than normal.

Was her interest in this fight slowly start to wane...or was her interest not in the fight in the first place but the two people who were battling at that moment. To her, it wasn't just any normal battle anymore, it wasn't going to be a match where you just determine what your opponent was going to do next or even try to counter it. It wasn't a battle to the death either because both opponents were actively trying to not murder each other in the end. So what kind of match was this?.. she knew about it herself but didn't know what to say. " _ **So...this is what they mean when a battle of wills.**_ " Makoto thought as Sora and Allison finally decided to attack once more, charging at each other once more.

" **SORA!** " Allison yelled from the top of her very voice, screaming out a call that helped to emphasize her desire to win. Sora didn't even shout at that moment as his year as a mercenary thought him that unnecessary shouting will get you killed. Instead, you take that energy you would use to shout out whatever word you want and simply apply it to your next attack...and your next attack...and your next attack till there were no more attacks to be done. He was fully immersed in concentration, he didn't want to give her a single chink on his armor, any weaknesses she could exploit, an opening she can use, he realized at that moment that he was not a student in the academy for that brief moment. He was Sora Minakaze...A former Mercenary to the Black Lotus.

Makoto felt the great intensity that both people were admitting as shadows of both Allison and Sora formed and matched their fierce movements and desperate attacks for Makoto to see. Their willpower was not seeping but literally erupting out of their bodies, their respective ideals clashing with each other as one wanted to bring back the person that he didn't even knew that well and even nearly killed twice. The other was fighting for a chance to live her life... even if it meant discarding away the person who she knew was the true person that belonged in this world. Both were fighting for the right and wrong reasons, both knew that the other was desperate to prove theirs was correct.

* * *

 **But in the end, what they can do is just fight desperately to win and move on with their lives.**

* * *

That was the thoughts that Makoto had, that was what she thought was running through the minds of both Sora and Allison at the break neck speeds they were fighting. It was then that Sora decided that he should discard the arm blades soon as he tossed one of the arm blades right for Allison like a throwing dagger. Allison followed his lead and tossed one of her zweihandlers, intending to bring out the draconic maw that Sora had seen only at least thrice in his life. As soon as he saw her begin to manifest out a seal right at the hand that once had the zweihandler, he immediately felt all of his senses kick into high gear as he immediately used his drive to quickly dash right past the zweihandler, resulting in a clash that deflected both the arm blade and the zweihandler to the ground, and grabbing the arm to force the seal to disrupt itself.

' **Dammit! I should have known that he was going to stop me from summoning out Draco!** ' Allison thought as she decided to use the lesson that Sora had taught her a few days ago against him, applying it perfectly despite the sudden action of Sora's wrist grab, grabbing his collar to gain an even footing. The resounding thud that Sora felt and heard was enough of a signal to tell him that he was on the ground and hurting right there and then, making him kick the stomach of Allison to break her hold on him.

' _ **She picks up lessons fast...But I cannot let that dragon thing come out!**_ ' Sora thought as he began to use the other arm blade on his left arm. Allison raised her guard to do block the attack but as she did, she felt the attack push her even more than when he was swinging both blades at once as Sora switched his grip to a two handed style. Slamming his blade on her guard, he began to force her to her knees, pushing her guard to it's very limit as he aimed his knee right at her chin.

Allison allowed the attack to push her guard even more to the ground, so as soon as Sora tried to deliver the knee strike to her chin, she was able to grab the offending leg that Sora used and flipped him over, making him slam to the ground as Allison placed as much distance as she could in order to manifest out the blade she called Draco once more. Sora struggled to recover as he began to focus his drive even more to blast himself forward, feeling the intense strain of forcing his body to recover from his injury, especially right at the injury he received from Allison earlier as the group began to notice Sora's increased aggression to stop Allison from casting whatever she was casting.

" **Could it be that Sora is trying to stop Allison from bringing out that weapon?** " Noel said softly as she didn't even dare to say a single word out of the intensity she felt. " **Well...that would be logical, if your opponent is able to bring out a strong weapon, you would do anything to stop them from using said weapons.** " Tsubaki theorized as Mai, Cajun and Shiori were thinking about that logic before Shiori snapped her finger. " **Wait...didn't you people tell me that Allison uses a similar weapon that only Hunter was seen using?** " Shiori whispered as the group gave it a thought before their eyes widened.

" **And if Allison uses something that only Hunter would use...even if it is seen once would start raising people's suspicions on her...and somebody might even connect the dots to Hunter in the end!** " Cajun hypothesized as Mai could only gasp a little, " **If we go by what Cajun just said...then what Sora** **is doing right now** **also made sense!** " Mai said as the groups didn't even know what to say in the end. Makoto however didn't even care about what the conversation was about at that moment, she wanted to say something regarding the hypothesis that the groups were giving out at that moment but that was actually irrevelant at that moment.

* * *

In her eyes and ears, she should be saying something to them at that moment like, " **Yeah! I agree about what you guys are saying.** " Or " **I guess that is true...but in the end it's a match and we should just watch what happens next."** But she couldn't say anything at all... in fact none of what she had just heard even mattered. She wanted to just continue watching her two friends fight... friends who had different goals... not because she was hoping that one was hoping that alright while the other was going to be alright eventually... She didn't even care at this point who was going to win.

 **She for some reason...Just wanted to know... Why do they fight?**

* * *

As the group save for Makoto began to theorize as to what may be actually happening, Sora and Allison were both desperately looking for a weak spot to exploit. ' **Come on Sora...expose for me that leg so I can wound and maybe cripple it!** ' was Allison's train of thought as her eyes darted more and more to Sora's injured leg. ' **That thigh...Just try exposing that thigh to me Allison...** **'** Sora thought as the both of them were very aware of the fact that the other is chasing after the injury they inflicted thus the dance of desperation and openings that was happening with them at that moment.

It was at that moment that Sora decided to toss his other arm blade realizing that he needed to get to her faster and be even more aggressive than normal. As soon as he did this, Allison chased after that opening once more, slamming the hilt of her zweihandler right at Sora's chest, trying to stun him so she could knock him down. When she did that however, Sora managed to deflect the blow to his right arm, deflecting most of the damage that could have been delivered to him. He then continued by grabbing one of his knives and slashing at the other thigh.

Though it was not an ideal target, it was still a good target as Allison felt the chilling sting of two bruises strike her nerves. He didn't get much of an advantage from doing so though because she used her momentum to slam the pommel of the zweihandler right into his head, rocking his world with intense pain as he stumbled on the ground greatly. As soon as he felt that, he knew his immediate response as Allison tried to get away at that moment, grab the limb that was the closest thing he could grab at that moment.

And that limb...unfortunately for Allison, was her right breast as she wasn't expecting Sora to grab such a part. To Sora however it didn't matter, that was the closest limb he could grab at that moment as he pulled her in right for a lariat, slamming her belly before proceeding a full on throw that tossed her over his shoulder and created enough time for him to rush after Allison once more, pulling out the curved dagger to do so. As soon as he did that though, everyone became surprised at the fact that the blade itself didn't gleam of steel...but of blood red.

The worst part about this blade was that Sora didn't get this blunted...not that he could even do so as he wasn't going to use the blade for it's attacking role today. ' **Oh god...what is with that blade...is that blood!?** ' Allison wondered as she felt her priority to bring out the weapon to come out even faster. Sora then used the gleaming steel and shone a light directly at Allison's eyes, blinding her greatly as Sora used the pommel of his dagger to deliver a blow aimed right for Allison's temple, hoping the blow will not only knock her out but snap her memory back.

The blow connected as he had hoped but Allison was a lot sturdier than he had expected and stood her ground. Staring at him directly in the eyes as she began to force back the pommel, Allison soon grabbed the hand and managed to pry away the dagger from his hands, tossing it to the side before returning fire with a lariat of her own which Sora wasn't able to escape from because of her titan like grip on his wrist. As he felt the lariat, Sora immediately allowed the sudden change of movement to make him spin around and grab the extended arm and used his weight and a kick to her chest to send her to the ground applying an armbar.

Allison struggled to escape from the tight hold that Sora was applying at that moment, attempting to pry off Sora's grasp on her arm as soon as she could because he was attempting to snap it in half. ' **If I lose this arm, then It is all over!** ' Allison realized as she gritted her teeth and actually began to stand up slowly with Sora in tow. Everyone couldn't help but gasp a little at the strength that Allison was demonstrating as she slowly grabbed Sora's pants with her free hand and raised him as high into the air as possible, making it look like he was sitting on her shoulders while he still held on tightly to the arm.

" **POWER!** " Allison then leapt into the air and using Sora's own weight against him, slammed his entire back right down to the concrete, forcing him to let go as he gasped for the sudden release of air. " **BOMB!** " Allison yelled as she began to back step greatly. Believing that to be her chance to finally bring out her blade Draco, forming a seal quickly. The girls above couldn't help but begin to panic as they saw the hilt of Draco briefly appearing and the audience seeing said hilt. ' **Come on Draco! I don't have much...** '

Before her train of thought could even finish, she saw something gleam at the edge of her eyes, not quick enough to respond as it struck the hilt of Draco and forced it back into the seal, breaking the seal at that moment making Allison grit her teeth in frustration. She was getting annoyed at the fact that Sora was stopping her from bringing out Draco, as if he knew when and where she was going to try and bring it out and honestly, the hocus pocus magic he must have been using was starting to annoy her greatly.

It was through that annoyance that she made a crucial mistake. In her haste to bring out Draco once more, she decided to use more energy and made two ars magus circles, so even if Sora could stop one seal, he wouldn't be able to stop the other. In her haste to think of the seals, Sora completely ignored the two and swung with the two arm blades that he managed to grab from the ground and did a powerful slash slam right in the middle, striking Allison's chest with enough force to nearly rip apart Allison's shirt.

Allison coughed heavily as she gasped for air desperately, the attack striking out all of the air within her. But before she could even take a single breath of air, Sora took advantage and calculated his next attack to be right at her stomach, causing her to heave as she trembled greatly where she stood, her legs trembling greatly as she looked like she was ready to topple over at any moment. Sora then began to develop the energy in his fists as the wind began to softly ripple out into small tornadoes. Everyone recognized the move as this was the move that managed to defeat the school's beloved Student Council President, Jin Kisaragi.

Sora himself remembered the name well as he yelled out from this heart, the name of the move that did said feat, " **DEN!** " was the first word Sora screamed from the entire match as Sora slammed right into Allison's chin as he stared right at her eyes to see...much to his shock, a burning determination that he was not used to seeing when a person fights against him. As she actually tried to force the punch down with her own strength and willpower. " **I...I WON'T LOSE SORA!** " Allison yelled as she didn't want to disappear... even if she was just another part of a person's consciousness... she wanted to live.

As much as it pained him inside... Sora could understand her desire to live. He wanted to just forget about the Black Lotus, he wanted to forget that he was ever a mercenary... he never wanted to remember his life before. All he ever wanted was to just live the rest of his life in ignorant bliss, unaware of who he was before. " **RI!** " As soon as Sora delivered a powerful right hook, Allison formed a seal as the maw of the creature briefly manifested to intercept the attack, causing a massive gust of wind to blow and obscure everyone's vision of the two combatants.

But not he knows the truth... He knows about the Black Lotus and what they stood for. He knows about the fact that he was a member of such organization. He was also part of a group that was the closest thing to a second family he ever felt. He didn't want to lose his family again...he didn't want to lose people he became so close with... He didn't want to lose Allison... and for some reason... Makoto as well. Why did Makoto cross in his mind all of the sudden?..

That wasn't important at the moment... All he knew... Was that he needed to do this. As much as his feelings for Allison were, it wouldn't be fair for everyone else to lose one of their friends as well. Even if he didn't know Hunter Long... he will still save him. With those feelings in his heart, Sora began to throw his left fist in a twisting motion too fast for Allison to stop as it landed right on her jaw " **SO!** " Sora yelled as he sent Allison flying in the air as the world began to slow down for Allison and Sora, leaving everyone else to feel like everything happened in a blur

Allison turned around left and right as she felt the sensation hit around her. Her senses never felt so slowed before as she saw Sora charging right for her at that moment. At that moment she could see it...the path that laid for her ahead... the path where Sora would defeat her and bring back Hunter. She didn't want to feel the way she did but she knew deep down... she had to accept this loss... and accept the fact that she may never come back.

" **Ahhh...This sucks so much...** " Allison grumbled as she saw Sora soaring right for her. Sora himself knew the fight was over as he felt Allison's will to fight fade as she didn't even bother to try and raise her arms to guard or stop him. He couldn't help but feel sad inside as he knew this was it. " **Yeah... I guess it really is huh...** " Sora mumbled as he didn't hear what Allison said before but could guess what she would mutter or say in her mind at this point.

If he knew what she was thinking and going to say...then that is all he needs to know. He doesn't need to hear her say it in order to understand as Allison felt the same. Closing her eyes, Sora kicked her in the gut to make her eyes bulge as she lowered her head, exposing the temple as Sora twisted his body facing away from her. He felt this move suddenly flow into him as he decided to at least honor Allison by knocking her out as painlessly as he could. With that in his mind and heart, Sora raised his left leg in the air as Allison barely heard the final words before her consciousness faded away

" **SHIPPU KAITAI!** " With those words, Sora immediately did a bicycle kick right on the head and immediately spun his body in a rapid manner, causing Allison to spin all the way down as she crashed to the ground head first as the wind at this point had immediately settled, revealing what happened to Allison as the audience didn't say a word. There were those that were shocked that Allison was able to last as long as she did while others were sad to see that this was the way that it had to end, a very predictable end in their minds.

However to the girls in the group, that wasn't the important part of the match. Now that the match had been finished with a victor, what is going to happen next? Sora himself watched as he saw the red haired girl in front of him groan greatly as he didn't say a word at first, allowing her to touch her head. " **Owww...my god damn head...** " The girl complained as Sora kept to himself, the surprise at her skull's durability. He then cleared his throat as he decided to say something quietly.

" **Are you alright...Hunter?** " Sora asked as the person in question wasn't really paying attention to who was in front of them as they held their head in pain. " **Yeah Yeah...I am alright...** " the person said as that was the confirmation that Sora needed to have to know that the person in front of him right now was not Allison Gunn, but Hunter Long which meant his job was done. Hunter then looked at Sora as her eyes widened greatly realizing who he was just talking to as he stood up to try and think of some sort of lie but Sora left, not giving any time to do so.

The girls couldn't hear what Sora said but Makoto's own sharp ears caught on to what Sora said. " **It's alright girls... Sora... Sora brought Hunter back.** " Makoto said as the girls looked at each other breathing a little of relief and regret. " **It is great we have brought Hunter back to his proper mental state... but I would be lying if I didn't say that there is a part of me that misses Allison Gunn.** " Cajun said as the other girls couldn't help but look at her and agree with what she had said.

As the girls began to talk among each other, Makoto and Noel couldn't help but turn back to the arena and process what Cajun had said. " **You know... I agree with Cajun. I am glad that Hunter is back...but I miss** **Allison at the same time** **too...** " Noel said not expecting Makoto to respond for once as she was saying it out of her mind. She was glad that she didn't expect Makoto to say anything because Makoto just stared at the arena as she was staring at Sora himself, she couldn't believe that he actually went with it... it was so clear that he had feelings for Allison and he could have just thrown away that match to let her win and stay... but he didn't and the only question in her mind for him was this..

* * *

" _ **How...How can you have this much willpower to save a person that you don't know well... over a person you have feelings for?..**_ "

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? AND A HAPPY BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope that you all have had a great Christmas wherever you may be living at this point in time! My Christmas this year was rather busy but whose Christmas isn't usually busy? Well...2016 is coming to a close and we are now waiting for 2017 to come. Knock on some wood and hope that nothing happens on the final day of 2016 to allow us to a hopeful new year in 2017. And so, from the bottom of my heart I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **AND NOW FROM THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE YEAR, WHAT KIND OF NEW QUESTIONS LAY FOR THE NEXT YEAR!? WHAT IS SORA GOING TO SAY TO HUNTER NOW THAT HIS MIND HAS BEEN FIXED!? HOW WILL HUNTER EXPLAIN IT TO SORA!? AND WHERE DOES MAKOTO FIT IN ALL OF THIS!? AND IS THIS EVEN BIZARRE ANYMORE!? MAYBE NOT IN THE WAY YOU THINK BUT IT CAN STILL BE WEIRD IF YOU WANT IT TO BE! SO KEEP READING ON IF YOU DARE!**

* * *

 **Move Translation**

 **Shippu Kaitai = Gale Demolition**


	35. BLACK 34: MNBA'S Phantom END?

(P.S A NEW BLACK AND POSSIBLY THE FINALE TO MNBA!? WILL EVERYTHING BE RESOLVED OR SOMETHING ELSE WILL HAPPEN! LET'S FIND OUT!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 34

Sora woke up from what felt like a long restless sleep for him. It may be because he has been sleeping for a while. A few months have passed ever since that match against Allison or Hunter or at this point who cares who he was fighting, he fought against a red haired girl who was originally a red haired man. That was the only way to make things simple for him and his brain. Sora was also suffering from a sickness at the moment due to what the doctor told him was simply a fever as he has been sick for a week now.

Well, it didn't really matter at this point. He was glad for the chance to rest up and close his eyes as he wanted to collect his thoughts to what happened a few months ago. Whenever he closes his eyes, he cannot help but picture what happened after that match. At that time, he had so many questions for Hunter Long, so many that he couldn't wait for the next day to get his answers.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **SORA POV**

* * *

.." _ **Are you sure you want to do this man? I mean you just had quite a rough match you know!**_ " Makoto asked as I was speed walking towards the girl's room. I guess that she must be worried about my mental health and was hoping to convince me that I should well take it easy after that match so that I could recollect my thoughts and well... make sure I don't ask too many questions that will not only stress Hunter/Allison whatever at this point, the red haired girl. " _ **And let me guess, I should wait a few days before I ask any questions to her.**_ " I replied as if on cue, " _ **And maybe you should wait a few days before...okay how do you know what I was going to say in the first place?**_ " Makoto asked as she looked at me bewildered and confused at how I guessed what she was going to say next.

" _ **In a way... once you hear some similar lines,**_ _ **you cannot help but figure that most lines are going to sound the same. It's weird for me.**_ " I explained as Makoto scratched her head to process what I had said before shrugging. " _ **Well when you say it like that, that makes complete sense in the end.**_ " Makoto agreed as I was surprised that she caught on to that logic quite fast. I always knew her as smart but she sure picks up things real quick.

" _ **I am just wondering...why do you always seem to act like a clueless person when you're actually smart? I'm sure if you actually pay attention in class you can catch up to stuff really quick.**_ " I complimented as Makoto couldn't help but turn red for some reason. " _ **W-Well...I can if I wanted to...but I can't help it if the subjects the school is making me study is not only boring and dull. I just want to keep doing phys ed until the year I get to the subjects that I want to do.**_ " Makoto said as we reached the door and I nodded my head.

" _ **Well...you will just have to keep waiting huh.**_ " I said knocking on the door as Makoto at this point didn't want to stop me and maybe it's for the best that she didn't try to stop me. As soon as I finished knocking on the door, the person that greeted us was actually Tsubaki. " **Oh! There you are Makoto...and what brings you here Sora.** " Tsubaki asked as I scratched my head before I peaked through the open door. " **Where's Alli...Hun...The other red haired girl right now?** " I asked as I couldn't spot the other red haired girl as Tsubaki sighed a little. " **Well... she hasn't returned from the nurse's office. She's being checked out just to be safe...and it's Hunter, not Allison.** " Tsubaki said and helped to correct as I scratched my head.

" **I see...well...thanks for letting me know I guess.** " I said as I walked back down the stairs. As I did I felt someone tap my shoulder as I turned around to see Noel as she looked at me in the eyes. " **T...Thank you for helping us with Hunter... I... I was worried that I would lose my butler and close friend.** " Noel thanked as she bowed her head politely as I stared at her a little before sighing. " **Well...I didn't do much... I just did what I thought was the right thing.** " I said as I looked at Makoto. " _ **I guess that you're going to take a nap huh Makoto...**_ " I asked as Makoto nodded. " _ **Well...to be honest, today really wore my head out and I need a nap to try and set everything right...at least for the next few days.**_ " Makoto said as I walked up towards where she was and gave her a hug.

" _ **Well...if you ever need anything...just let me know alright.**_ " I said as Makoto nodded her head. " _ **Well..I am sorry that you didn't well get to settle things with Allison.**_ " she said as I shook my head. " _ **It's alright...she must be resting at the hospital room for now, it was kinda silly of me to hope that she would be up on her feet by now.**_ " Sora said as Makoto chuckled a little bit before smiling. " _ **Well...I am sure you will be able to see her in a few days. And after that you two can have one nice talk.**_ " Makoto said as I chuckled at that. " _ **Well...that is a nice idea as well.**_ " I said as we broke off our hug.

" _ **Well... see you tomorrow Sora.**_ " Makoto said as I simply waved her back to say goodbye. Well I thought that was supposed to be the end of that day, it was going to end with me going back to my room, talk with Marcus and Chikacho, find out what else they managed to learn about the Black Lotus and their movements and then finally go back to bed. Damn...keeping the Black Lotus a secret from everyone is stressful...and it's even more stressful to not think about them too much in the first place. Well...sometimes the day doesn't go in the way that you would think it does as the moment I opened the door to my room, I saw the red haired girl...Hunter/Allison Long sitting on the couch as she turned to see my face.

" **I'm going to guess that you forced your way in and convinced Marcus and Chikacho to let you stay when you should be in the nurse's office resting huh.** " I said the moment she opened her mouth, making her slowly palm her face when she realized how fast I managed to pick up the information that was given in front of me. " **Seriously man...I just don't get you at all... Just how...** " She said as I scratched my head, feigning some ignorance as I closed the door. " **Well...what do I call you right now? Do I call you Allison Gunn Or Allison Long Or Hunter Long...please tell me so I don't get confused at all.** "

I must have said it with the most dry of voices because She actually took a look at me bewildered as she face palmed hard. " **Well...Just call me Hunter...Hunter Long please.** " The girl who now finally calls herself Hunter Long said as I took a deep breath as I sat down on the chair next to the couch and smiled. " **Alright...that is already one question that has been answered...now time for the next set of questions for the next few hours.** " I said with an attempt of sarcasm as Hunter looked at me and nodded his head. Wait...did I use sarcasm right? Because I am not sure if he...she...it is supposed to be confused or just accept it like that.

" **Umm...Did I just use Sarcasm correctly?** " the moment I asked that question, Hunter clocked it's head as the girl had to hold her head in sheer pain, shaking said head hard as she looked at my face with a face that sorta said, " **Really?** " or " **Are you kidding me man!** ", look to it. " **Are you kidding me...I could sorta tell that you don't know much...but that...OH GOD...** " Allison... I mean Hunter!.. Said as I scratched my head and looked away a bit confused. " **Sorry about that Al...Hunter. I was trying to lighten up the mood that's all.** " I said as Hunter sighed and shook it's head.

" **Well... You did a sorta good job with that...But in all honesty can we just out the small talk and get to the point already?** " Hunter asked as I was quite surprised with his straightforwardness as I just nodded my head and allowed it to speak first. " **Well...first of all...I wish to apologize for deceiving you this whole time...pretending to be this girl in order to get closer to you and know more about you.** " Allison said as she scratched her head a little before bowing respectfully. " **To be honest...I wanted to know more about you as a person...and what Makoto sees in you that makes her want to be your friend so badly because to be honest...I didn't see it before until we started talking with each other.** " She continued, keeping her head low as I closed my eyes.

" **It's...it's alright Hunter...you don't have to bow your head down alright...it's just...It's just weird that you have her face.** " I said as this confused the man. " **Her face?... You mean my alias Allison?** " Hunter asked as I sighed. " **To be honest...everything just a mess for me right now. I am struggling to see you as well...Hunter long. My mind constantly keeps on trying to correct itself and say that you're not Hunter Long but Allison Gunn...funny isn't it.** " I said as Allison...god dammit brain... Hunter chuckled a little bit.

" **Well...that sure is one funny way of putting it huh. And that sounds creepy for some reason in my head.** " Allison said, holding it gently as I couldn't help but agree with a small laugh. " **But that doesn't erase the fact that I pretended to be somebody I was not...and then became said person and you were forced to fight said person to bring me back... Damn now that I say that that sure does sound like something I would read from JohnJohn's.** " Hunter said as I looked at him a bit weird before he sighed. " **It's an awesome manga series that I read as a kid. The series is so old but the work is so good that they are re adapting it for the current age.** " It explained as I slowly just nodded my head to let him know I understood everything he said even though I didn't understand a single word of what was just told to me.

" **Right...I was getting us sidetracked... To be honest... I hated doing all of that deception. I mean sure I got to know you as a person but at the same time...I felt like I was using you to a means for the end and that didn't feel good inside.** " Hunter went on as I kept quiet some more to digest the words that were just said to my face. Deception...sidetracked... she sure used some big words and language to describe what she did...even though she didn't need to in the first place and I accidentally called him...a she...in fact why was I calling him It before... I mean Hunter's clearly a dude and that doesn't change anything... And yet...why am I so confused when the answer is so clear to my face... Hunter Long is a man...so I should be addressing him as He in my mind.

Yet...why...Why do I keep calling Hunter Allison? Why do I keep calling the guy in the girl's body an it...not a he... am... are the feelings that I had for Allison doing this to me?.. if that is the case then why though? The answer so clear to me and my face so there shouldn't be any dispute at this point... yet I cannot help it... I was fighting against what was already natural to me with what is supposed to be the real truth in my face right now...and my heart is aching because of it.

" **Hey! Are you listening to me?** " The moment I heard that voice, I turned to see the red haired girl that was in front of me right now... She says that she's Hunter Long...but yet I want to say Allison Gunn... I honestly wanted to say something but my lips felt like they were sealed. Why was this strong feeling inside me controlling me so much... I hate the amount of control it has over me...It sucks and I want to get rid of it. But... But I just can't.

" **...** **Will you just listen to what I have to say next...** " Was what I could only say as I felt my eyes close and my world go black. I could hear the gentle breathing coming out of this woman's voice as an image of the girl appeared on my mind. " **PLEASE!...Just don't say anything and please... Listen to what I have to say.** " I said to silence any attempt to speak right at my face. This feeling...This feeling is making me gush out everything that I am feeling within me right at this moment. It's making me want to beg and say more and more and more...Until it hurts my chest so much...

* * *

" **I...I am so confused right now deep inside... What is with this talk about deception and sidetracking me!? I am just...I just... I just want to call you Allison... You... the person in front of me right now isn't Hunter Long... it's just not!.. It's Allison Gunn... and Yet you're saying that you are not Allison Gunn?!.. Was all the time we spent together a lie then? One big elaborate lie that was created to spare us the mercy of not finding out the truth!?** "

" **I...I have feelings for you Allison... It hurts so much because I don't know what I am feeling exactly! I don't care what or who you are! I have feelings for you Allison... and I can't even know why!.. Because you're saying you're not you!... I will never get to hear from your voice... your voice and feelings on what I am feeling exactly! I HATE THAT THIS IS THE WAY THINGS HAD TO END AND I WANTED TO KEEP YOU WHILE BRINGING THE OTHER YOU BACK BUT I SACRIFICED THAT JUST SO THINGS CAN BE NORMAL... BUT THINGS ARE JUST GETTING WAY TOO MUCH FOR ME! AND I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHITTY FEELING ANYMORE!** "

* * *

I felt it...the small drips that were coming out of my eyes right now as I pressed the palms of my hand to my face hard and simply just rub on them hard before stopping at my eyes. My body was shaking heavily as that sudden rush of words felt so draining for some reason. I...I got it out... but why...Why isn't it leaving!.. in fact... Why is it getting worse! Why am I feeling scared that I might have stepped on a landmine and can't lift my foot otherwise it will blow! Please...Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT I AM FEELING NOW!

And that was when I felt it... I felt a warm embrace hug my entire body. I couldn't help but slowly cry even more as that warmth embrace began to rub all over my body as a voice sighed greatly. " **I...I am so sorry I caused you this much pain...** " Hun...Allison said as I slowly opened my eyes only for them to embrace the darkness once more. " **I am sorry that things had to end in such the abrupt and painful way it did...But...that's life for you sometimes, you don't really know what you lost until you lost it.** " she explained as I felt her hand rub my back.

"I **... I haven't experienced what you're experiencing right now but.. I kinda know what it feels like to be well... alone in a way. I.. I can't really describe it myself and I doubt that anything I say at this point will bring back the girl you had feelings for in the first place.** " Her gentle embrace... the only other person with this gentle of a hug is... Makoto... " **But...it doesn't mean that the time we had spent together was a lie...it...it's completely real Sora. The time that we ate at the bar in the end of town, the time that we fought that third year kid who teamed up with Jin, Bart and Vix, the time that I complained about Otsu... all of those experiences are real Sora... even if I was pretending.** " Allison explained as I sniffed a little.

The person talking to me...that person's voice is clearly Allison's. Yet at the same time I knew... that I cannot stop lying to myself like this... Allison... Allison isn't here and Hunter isn't a replacement for her. He can never replace the friendship that he worked hard to make with her...the bond that we had shared together... Now...that I think about it... My Nee-san described something similar before.. She had felt the exact same way I was feeling at the moment and that finally opened my eyes to the truth I was feeling in myself...

* * *

 **The truth was that... I... the feeling I was experiencing... It was love...**

* * *

Me: **I...I guess you're right about that...**

Allison: **...** **Damn...I wish I knew what else to say after that...**

Me: **No No.. it's alright... you don't have to force them out. Words are just that...words. They don't mean much in the end if we just use them randomly. Sometimes...action is much better than words.**

Allison: **Wait...what kind of action are you thinking about?**

Me: **... For me to put these feelings to rest...for me to move on with this pain in my life... This may not be the conclusion I have wanted... but** **it's the one I have to take in order for me to move on...**

* * *

Did it matter that the person who was in front of me was actually a guy inside?... No. Did it matter that the girl in front of me wasn't the girl that I had feelings for but someone else entirely?.. No. Did it matter that I will never know the answer to if the girl...Allison Gunn... ever had feelings for me too?.. No. All that matters is that my feelings...the love I had for her was real... and I will never forget it... as I covered the girl's eyes in front of me and pressed my lips on hers. This was one of the things that I saw in that sex book I read and still have till to this day and I was finally doing it... This was my first kiss... for the first girl that I ever loved and will never forget ever in my life.

I felt a sudden amount of strength push against me as... As Hunter long pushed me off him with a flustered and intense look of horror. That was all the confirmation my brain needed to know...the person who has the face of one of my closest friends right now...is Hunter Long and Hunter Long alone. " **A...A...I am just...Going to go now.** " Hunter said as he slowly began to stumble out of the way, heading towards the room as I walked towards him. " **Well at least let me..** "

" **NO NO! I will get the door myself...just... Don't tell anyone about this alright!** " with that while raising his hand to cover his face, the person known as Hunter Long walked out with the face of the girl known as Allison Gunn as I just continued to stare at her face as time slowed to a crawl for me as the door slowly closed. I made sure to engrain the image of the woman in my head for the rest of my life... to capture every single detail about her as much as I could as the door finally closed and time returned. I couldn't help but turn towards the calendar wondering what day it was as it was a digital calendar with a clock as well.

* * *

 **27th June 2196**

 **20:48**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

 **27th August 2196**

 **20:48**

* * *

And right now at this point is officially the second month since I last saw the woman named Allison Gunn. A few days later when the weekend was over, Hunter Long returned back to school as himself as Allison Gunn's student exchange abruptly ended and she had to return to Kagutsuchi...well at least that was the cover story given to the class in order to not raise suspicion on the fact that Hunter had returned all of a sudden. The girl may be gone physically but she still lives on in my heart as long as I live and breathe...just like everyone else who has given their lives for me.

And now that I think about it... I learned something important that day as well. I learned that life is so fragile... even if death isn't involved things can suddenly change in such a rapid wild manner that you often don't know what is going to come your way next. The way Hunter said it matches perfectly with the description on my head, that we don't know what we lost...until we actually lost it. And I swear with my life that I will not lose anything precious and close to me ever again. It was at that exact moment I heard the doorbell ring as I wonder who could it be? I am sure it was Marcus and Chikacho coming back from the library as they have been studying there quite a bit lately.

" **Well, How was today's study session you guys?** " I asked with my eyes closed as I opened the door. I was expecting to hear the sounds of Marcus excitedly greeting me and hugging me while Chikacho will simply reprimand him for doing such actions before they went in. What I didn't expect to hear was the sound of sniffing as I couldn't help but open one of my eyes out of curiosity as the person I saw was someone I wasn't expecting to see at all.

Her hair was a mess...it was just a mess as it looked like she didn't even comb it at all. Her clothes were wrinkled from constant use and probably a lack of proper cleaning suggesting she had not even changed out of them as there was a stench already forming from them. The usually bushy tail that she prides with was now just one big bush, it's unkempt state not even looking like a tail in the first place as her squirrel ears were drooped all the way to her hair as Makoto looked at me with a look I had never seen her have before... Depressed.

" _ **Sora... I... I messed up...**_ " Makoto mumbled as I noticed she had brought what looked like was some of her stuff, a sleeping bag and a blanket as her eyes were very red from crying as I noticed all the dry tears that were present on her cheeks as I wiped her eyes slowly before she dropped her things and simply hugged me. " _ **I messed up...I messed up...I messed up...**_ " She continued to mumble before I felt her arms shook and she slowly slipped down to my torso.

" _ **I messed up...I...I...**_ " She lost all of her strength to speak as she began to sob hard as she clenched on my shirt tightly, All I can do at this point is to hug her as I couldn't even think of the words to say to her right now... I don't know if what I am doing at this point was actually helping as she seemed to be crying even more. " _ **It's alright Makoto...It's alright Makoto... I am here...I am here...**_ " I said as Makoto continued to mumble a little, " _ **I messed up...I messed up Sora...**_ " As soon as she said that, I continued to hug her gently as only one question lingered in my mind...

* * *

 **What in the world happened to Makoto while I was out for a week.**

* * *

 **Last Known Day: 27th August 2196**

 **Last Known Time: 20:48**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! AND HAPPY 2017 TO EVERYONE IN THE WORLD! I hope you all had a great new years where ever you may be living in your current moment! As you can tell, This story is going to continue rather than beginning a new story for the moment. I wish to make sure this story has reached it's conclusion before I continue to the next story of my Blazblue series, so I hope you all understand this and enjoy reading the next set of stories that is coming to BLACK Rebellion!**

 **SO! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO MAKOTO AND WHY IS SHE SAYING SHE MESSED UP TO SORA!? WHAT IS SORA GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS!? AND WHAT KIND OF ANSWERS AWAIT OUR TWO FRIENDS AS THEY ENDURE THE NEXT SERIES OF EVENTS IN FRONT OF THEM! We shall see what happens next as the Black Lotus will have to wait as you will have to read on if you dare to know the truth.**


	36. BLACK 35: The Wind's Decision

(P.S A NEW BLACK! What is going to happen next!? Will we know what Makoto had gone through? Well, read on to find out!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 35

Sora was walking to the Academy by himself, basking on what he felt was a nice gentle breeze for the coming of Autumm. Beside him was Marcus and Chikacho as they both had looks of concern as they were scratching their heads. " **Are you sure we should leave her in our room for a while? Her friends might be worried about her going missing all of the sudden.** " Marcus said, trying to maintain his calm cool composure while still being worried as Sora nodded his head slowly. " **I understand you are her friend Sora... But don't you think it may be for the best to bring her back to her room and let her friends take care of her?** " Chikacho suggested as Sora sighed a little and shook his head a little.

" **Well...I plan to talk with her friends...But knowing them they would just come to me straight away as they figured that if Makoto was to run anywhere she would turn to me as a last resort. And they would have spent the whole night looking for her outside before confirming their suspicions.** " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho looked at him a bit creeped out, since when did he become this future foreboding about his predictions. As if on cue, Noel, Tsubaki, Mai, Cajun, Shiori and Hunter came running towards the trio.

" **Before you say anything...Can I just say that you all look like you didn't get a good rest last night.** " Sora said with a little worry as he noticed the group's clothes looked rather rushed being put on as the girl's hair looked a bit disheveled. " **We...We know..but can you tell us if Makoto is with you right now?!** " Hunter asked as Sora looked at him noticing something strange. " **I just noticed...your eyes were brown before... are you wearing contacts?** " Sora asked as he also noticed that his eyes began to glow red a little. " **Huh...My bad, they seem to be some high tech contact lenses.** " Sora continued as Hunter looked at him seriously, causing his red eyes to glow even more red.

" **Can you please answer the question now Sora! We need to know now!** " Hunter strongly said as Sora nodded his head. " **Yes...Makoto is in my room right now... but I wouldn't recoommend going to visit her right now, she is not in the mood right now... or at least that is what she is showing to me right now.** " Sora explained as everyone looked at him worried even more as Noel and Tsubaki surrounded him a little. " **Please tell us! Does she at least look alright!? Is she hurt in any way!?** " Noel asked as Sora shook his head.

" **Makoto's not hurt in any physical way... though something is troubling her mentally. Did something happen in the last week to make her that way?** " Sora asked as immediately he said that question, Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter immediately had worried and concerned faces as Sora immediately got suspicious about the way they were acting. " **What's going on...did something happen to her?** " Sora questioned as the three people in question looked at each other, not sure what to say in this case. " **W-Well... She...was involved in something that we dragged her into it... I take full responsibility for what happened...** " Noel apologized, surprising Sora greatly. Before he could question her though, his ears caught wind of something else that alarmed him greatly.

* * *

Female Student: **Hey did you hear? One of the students is actually in risk of getting her scholarship revoked from the school.**

Male Student: **Oh really now? That isn't surprising... This school is tough after all**

Female Student: **But here's the thing, It's actually Makoto Nanaya!**

Male Student: **Woah really? Has her academic studies gotten to a point even her physical score can't pull her up?**

Female Student: **That's not even the case. She actually started flunking in Phys Ed! It all started last week too!**

Male Student: **Damn... I always knew that she was bad in Academics but Phys Ed too? That's so not like her.**

* * *

The moment Sora heard those words being said, he noticed the students being a couple of friends who were in the same class that they were in. " **Hey...what are you guys talking about Makoto?** " Sora asked as he immediately went for the two friends as they looked at him briefly for a moment before answering, " **Oh yeah...You were sick the week before. There's this rumor going around that the school is planning to cut off Makoto's Scholarship because she's recently flunking in classes hard.** " The male student said as Sora's eyes widened greatly hearing that news.

He knew that Makoto wasn't that good when it came to academic studies, hell he even saw her struggle to finish some of her homework in time. But physical education? That's just impossible for him to even envision in his head even after he gave it more thought. He just knew that he had to find the truth for himself. " **Thank you for the news that you gave me you two.** " Sora said as he felt something take over his feet, making him rush forward as Marcus and Chikacho stared at the three in question. "T **ell us...what happened to Makoto a week ago...please we want to know so we can try to help her as much as we can.** " Marcus begged.

Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter looked at each other with some unease as they didn't know what to do at this point. " **W-Well...if we tell you...can you promise us...that you will keep it a secret from Sora?** " The moment this was asked, Marcus and Chikacho couldn't help but feel a sense of irony in that question. They were keeping a secret that could determine the lives of everyone in the Academy and now they have to keep a secret from their beloved brother/master that could determine the fate of one of his closest friends. " **We promise**." Were the only words that they could say as the massive group decided to tell their story somewhere private.

* * *

As the group told their tale towards Marcus and Chikacho, Sora was busy rushing towards the Academy going to the only person that he knew would know about any Academy related rumors and matters. He went straight for the first floor as he soon found the teacher's lounge as he knocked on the door as calmly as he could, steadying his hand as the very thought of Makoto having her scholarship cut as he waited patiently for anybody to respond to his knock. When that didn't work he knocked on the door and waited once more.

" _ **Oh screw this...**_ " Sora muttered a little, having gotten sick of waiting as he opened the teacher's door. As soon as he did that, he was greeted with the presence of a well endowed woman as He was slightly surprised to see Miss Estella greet him. " **Oh...well this is a rare time for you to be here Sora Minakaze.** " Estella said as the mature air she had around her demanded respect as Sora politely bowed a little bit. " **I got something I wish to confirm with you Miss Estella...** " Sora said as Estella raised her hand. " **Please...Just call me Miss Emma. Short is better.** " Estella explained as Sora nodded his head.

Soon he found himself sitting in front of Miss Emma in the teacher's lounge as she was sipping on a cup of earl grey. " **It is nice to see you this early today. You have more than enough time to reach to class as soon as our conversation is over.** " Emma said as Sora kept a bit quiet as it was just the two of them in the lounge at the moment. " **Where are the other teachers? I would have thought that they would be here by now?** " Sora wondered as he stared at the empty seats that would have been filled by teachers of various backgrounds and experiences.

" **Well... Some of them are doing their daily errands around the Academy. There are a few others that have been dispatched to Ikaruga thus we are actually low on staff at the moment.** " Emma explained as Sora slowly nodded his head. " **I see... I thought the Academy already had enough recruits from the third years that graduated this year.** " Sora wondered as he remembered the day he was in the hall and saw the student body's favorite council president, Jin Kisaragi, graduating top of his class as he was currently stationed in Ikaruga at the moment where the war was highly concentrated at the moment.

" **Do not think that wars can be won by just a single extraordinary person. Jin Kisaragi may be in that graduating class, but that doesn't mean he can win this war by himself.** " Emma said as Sora knew that fact really well. " **Wars are won by numbers and experience... Jin may have the skills but when it comes to the art of war, he is still inexperienced.** " Sora said in a mature tone, surprising Estella a bit as she sipped on her tea again.

" **Well...I believe that you are not hear regarding missing teachers or the Ikaruga war... There is something else bothering you in your mind...Am I correct?** " Estella said as Sora immediately nodded his head at those words as Estella waited patiently for him to respond, placing down her tea as she gave him her full attention. " **...I heard rumours that the Academy is planning to cut off Makoto's Scholarship...am I correct?** " Sora said as Emma remained quiet for a bit before sighing greatly.

" **I wish it was as simple as us stripping Makoto Nanaya of her scholarship.** " Emma explained as Sora rubbed his forehead. " **Can you just cut straight to the point, we don't need to sugarcoat the situation.** " Sora said straight as Emma kept quiet before deciding that since this was one of her friends, he deserved to know at least. " **With her failling grades... especially in her physical education. We are considering of expelling her from the Academy.** "

The moment that Sora heard those words, his eyes widened greatly as he stood up feeling anger flow into him as Emma could clearly see fists form as Sora forced himself to the couch once more. " **Is...Is there any way to repeal the expulsion? Makoto doesn't deserve that just because she suddenly plummeted in one week.** " Sora explained, unable to register the fact that she was just going to be expelled for what is essentially one bad week.

" **I understand that you have your worries at the moment... But I am sorry. The Academy has a very strict reputation to uphold. It doesn't matter if it's one of the Duodecim or someone who is in the scholarship program, if they fail to uphold the standards that they showed us in the beginning of the year we have to do something about that.** " The words that Emma said felt disgusting to hear in Sora's ears. He knew that she probably didn't want to say those words as well but years of experience told her otherwise. It was then he decided for himself that he should take action at that point.

" **Is...It possible for me to talk to the principal regarding this?** " Sora asked as this immediately raised a red flag in Estella's mind. " **I'm Sorry Sora..but not anybody can just walk in and ask the principal anything. And even if you did, she's a very busy woman and will not have** **the** **time to entertain your request.** " Estella said, trying to divert Sora's attention away from the principal but Sora is a persistent man as he cleared his throat. " **You can't tell me there's nobody I can talk to regarding this matter. She's my friend and this is an injustice to her. She has been consistent physically even though her academics have been failing, there has to be some sort of consideration for her!** " Sora said as he was trying to find a way to undo the unfair treatment that was being given to Makoto as Estella herself could see how hard he was trying to and felt a pain in her heart.

* * *

Estella: **It is as not as simple as what you say Sora Minakaze**

Sora: **And why's that? Is it because of all the bureaucratic nonsense the Academy likes to use?** **Stuff like preserving the reputation of the Academy?**

Estella: **As if... You underestimate the Military's Academy for producing some of the most capable soldiers that the NOL still currently have. Even if everyone here has yet to experience battle, it is our duty as former NOL soldiers to pass down our knowledge to the new generation. If the student is proven to not be growing despite our support then we have no choice but to cut them off before they become a hindrance to the growth of other students.**

Sora: **Even if that student didn't do anything wrong for one whole year and just messed up a few times in a week?**

Estella: **... I didn't create the rules Mr Minakaze... But I believe that they are not wrong in their beliefs. We cannot help those who cannot help themselves.**

* * *

The more Emma spoke the more rage Sora felt boil within. He wanted to contain it so much but it was no use. " **So what if they cannot help themselves!? There are people who need each other too you know!? Are you simply going to forsaken them as well!** " Sora shouted, feeling the veins on his neck slowly pop as Emma stood tall as well and stared him down. " **Do not raise your voice...Mr Minakaze... I understand your words but the fact still remains that those are the rules.** " Emma said as Sora tched, feeling frustration before releasing all of the tension he felt from the body as she looked at the clock. " **It's almost 7.30... get to class right now.** " She continued as Sora kept quiet for a bit before walking out of the teacher's lounge, bumping into Coach as he looked at the stressed woman.

" **Geez Estella...you look like you went through hell. Did you have a rough conversation with Minakaze?** " Coach asked as Estella sipped on her tea that she left on the table. " **...Sora wanted to know why we were planning to expel Makoto Nanaya despite her having one week of bad results.** " Estella explained as the Coach sighed. " **You know I agree with him too... that is way too harsh especially with what happened with her and her friends one week ago.** " Coach explained as Estella shook her head.

" **I understand but... The rules are there for a reason...Coach. Even if we want to bend them for some people, we can't do so unless we risk backlash from those who suffered injustice before.** " Estella said as Coach sighed and patted her shoulder. " **I understand...but there's no time to spend thinking about it. Classes are about to start. Let's just wait till the end of the day and see what happens alright.** " Coach said as he looked at Estella with a soft look, making the strong headed woman relent as she took a deep breath.

" **You're right... We just need to see what happens next.** " Estella said as she placed her cup of tea on her table. Grabbing her attendance sheet, she walked out of the teacher's lounge, her thoughts still on the words that she said to Sora and what they meant. She soon reached her class as she saw the groups of students that were in their own cliques breaking away and taking their seats. It was then she saw Team Remix Heart and Hunter Long as they sat in one line while one person from their group was missing.

" **Has anybody seen Makoto Nanaya?** " Estella asked as the class kept quiet for a bit. " **W...We haven't seen her yet Miss Emma.** " Noel meekly said, afraid of having a sudden backlash at her as Emma took a small breath and walked towards the teacher's table. " **Everyone keep quiet, I shall be taking attendance right now.** " she said as everyone did so without fail. She then began to give the roll call, as each name she called they responded with " **Yes Maam** ".

Yes... she understood very well that life isn't fair... that people are often unfairly treated because of the circumstances they weren't in. But if they were to let those people off the look that wouldn't be fair for those who had to live with the same circumstances their whole lives. She may not know much about Makoto's personal life but that didn't matter in Torifune. Here, you are an equal regardless of race, religion or beliefs. Because of that philosophy, she must uphold it to the very end even if it pains her.

" **Sora Minakaze...** " The moment she called out for that particular name she was greeted with silence. " **Sora Minakaze...if you're sleeping behind there I would suggest that you wake up right now.** " Estella said with a serious tone in her voice as she focused her eyes on the attendance sheet. Finally having had enough, she looked forward, " **Sora Minakaze!** " raising her voice to wake up the white haired person that would have been sleeping at his desk...if he was there. This immediately alerted Estella as the class noticed a small look of panic as she quickly cleared her throat. " **I will be marking him Absent then.** " she immediately said, calming down the class as she realized where he could have went.

As soon as she finished marking attendance and left the students to their own devices, she immediately began to run to the third floor where the principal's office was. While most normal people would be tired out from sprinting three flights of stairs at once, Miss Estella made sure she didn't lose any of her stamina from all of the physical training she had placed herself through. Still sprinting, her eyes caught sight of Sora Minakaze as he was waiting patiently in front of the office door, his eyes closed and his hand ready to knock on the door.

All in one swift motion, Estella grabbed Sora's wrist before it could touch the door and grabbed his black jacket in order to hold him there as she went to restrain Sora's wrist behind his back. " **What in the hell were you thinking of doing?...** " Estella said as a strict menacing aura surrounded her as Sora opened his eyes and looked at her. " **I was just going to see if the principal was inside...I have knocked at least once before I was going to knock again before you suddenly got behind me and restrained my left arm...Can you please let go of it by the way, It's starting to hurt.** " Sora said frankly as Estella released him off his load as he rubbed his wrist, noting the strength that was present in it.

" **I already told you that you're not allowed inside the principal's office. How many times must I say this before you understand.** " Estella said with a strictness in her voice as Sora sighed. " **I just want to try and see if I could see her...** " Sora said frankly as before Estella could say any further. She felt her shoulders being tapped as she turned around to see the face of the principal as she was simply smiling. " **Oh, Miss Mckenzie, Mr Minakaze, what brings you two waiting in front of my office?** " the principal said with a smile on her face as Estella wanted to say something but Sora beat her to the punch.

" **I want to ask you about Makoto Nanaya Principal.** " Sora said frankly as Estella was left with an awkward pause as the principal's smile slowly disappeared but not enough that it wasn't there. " **Ahhh...I understand, you were sick for a week so you didn't see Miss Nanaya's drop. Why don't you two come in my office so we can talk. It's not nice for us to have a serious conversation in the halls like this where students may hear us.** " The principal said as she opened the door to her office, allowing both Sora and Estella inside before entering and closing the door herself.

* * *

The coffee that the principal provided was rather pleasant for Sora to drink. Even if he could taste a little bit of the hot water used to prepare it, the bitterness of Coffee helps to completely wash it away as he placed down his small cup of black coffee. " **Thank you for the coffee principal. I'm sorry for intruding like this.** " Sora apologized as the principal raised her hand. " **Please. There's no need for formalities here. In this room, you can express to me anything that may be on your mind.** " the principal said as Sora felt himself releasing some tension while Estella's own tension was still high.

" **Tell me Mr Minakaze... What about Makoto Nanaya do you want to know?** " The Principal asked as Estella decided to take a calm deep breath and let the principal handle the situation as Sora composed his words. " **Please tell me... is there anything you can do to reconsider not expelling Makoto? She hasn't done anything wrong for the whole year and only has had one bad performance in one week.** " Sora said as he waited anxiously on his seat for her answer.

" **Ahhh...I understand that Miss Estella has told you about our school's reputation am I wrong?** " The principal said as she turned to Emma as she nodded her head. " **Ahhh...that good... Mr Minakaze, I will not repeat the same words that Miss Mckenzie has told you. Makoto Nanaya's "Bad" Week was more of a nervous breakdown I will say. But for the sake of the school's reputation I cannot do anything about it.** " the principal said as a sense of defeat flowed into Sora's body. Was his friend really going to get expelled at this rate?

" **Though...I do sense a drive within you. A drive to keep Makoto in this Academy. That I find commendable.** " The moment Sora heard those words, he looked at the principal as she took the cup of coffee that was finished and poured him a new one. " **I cannot guarantee that Miss Nanaya will not be expelled... Estella, please tell me if she is in class right now.** " The principal asked as before Estella could say a word, Sora politely raised his hand. " **Makoto said she wasn't feeling well today... she didn't tell me why. But that's all I know.** "

" **I see...thank you for telling me Mr Minakaze. Also thank you for politely stopping Ms Mckenzie instead of cutting her off, you seem to have some good manners.** " the Principal said as Sora felt a sense of confusion overcome him. He didn't want to say anything at this point or even ask what good manners are with the seriousness of this conversation. " **If that's the case...then she is must be suffering a bout of depression from something too...That would explain her decreasing performance the last week.** " The more the principal spoke, the more hopeful Sora became as he had hoped that the principal would eventually see the logic and grant the pardon Makoto deserves in Sora's mind.

" **Unfortunately...despite knowing this... even I cannot still bend the rules in order for just one student and** **risk angering the rest of the students we had to expel over the years** **.** " The moment the principal said that, Sora was so tempted to stand up and raise his voice but was soon greeted with a hand from the principal herself. " **But...I can give her until next week to come back to the Academy...and if she doesn't come back then I am afraid I will have to go with the expulsion.** "

The moment the principal said that, Sora immediately took a seat and exhaled deeply. " **...Thank you...** " Sora said quietly as the principal kept quiet and stared at the man. She then stared at Miss Mckenzie and immediately had a thought. " **Though... I am not sure if she will be able to come back at that time... at least by herself.** " the moment Sora and Emma heard those words, they looked at the principal as she nodded her head. " **Tell me Mr Minakaze... on your resume, you wrote that you wanted to be in the Academy to fulfill a wish...what is that wish if I may ask.** " The principal questioned as Sora looked at her confused at her choice of question.

" **...That wish... was for my sister. She wanted to go and get education. So I decided to help her fulfill her wish...because she's dead now.** " Sora said softly as he was reluctant to answer the principal as she simply nodded her head. " **I see...so you aren't here because you yourself do not want to be educated...** " the moment Sora heard that, his attention was directed towards the principal. " **I am beginning to wonder if you truly belong in this fine establishment of ours... if Miss Nanaya is staying in your room and you wish to keep her in the academy. Then you yourself must prove that you have the determination to do so.** " the moment Sora heard those words, he couldn't help but feel something burn inside his belly as he tried to retain his calmness.

" **..** **Who must I beat in order to prove you that I am serious in wanting Makoto here in the Academy.** " Sora said with a seriousness that caught Estella off guard a bit. She swear that kind of seriousness could come from... " **Oh it's simple. Just the teacher that is here right now.** " the moment the principal said and gestured her head towards Emma, She couldn't help but feel a sense of surprise suddenly come over her. " **P-Principal!? A-Are you sure?!** " Estella asked as the principal just nodded her head. "Mr Minakaze has proven himself against most of the students here. I am sure he can handle one of the faculty here."

Miss Estella couldn't help but wonder what the principal was thinking as Sora looked at her with a burning determination in his eyes. "I **t's alright... If I have to fight against you Miss Emma. I will fight you Miss Emma. To prove to the principal that my wish to take care of Makoto until she comes back. Just give me a date and time and I will fight her anytime.** " Sora said seriously as the principal simply smiled. " **Now child, you're going to be late for the first period. Will you please hurry into** **your classrom for now** **.** " the Principal encouraged as Sora nodded and left the two adults in the room.

" **Can you please tell me what are you thinking maam! Setting up a fight between me and a student like that as if it was nothing!?** " Estella questioned as she was trying her best to not shout at her boss but failing in the process as her voice broke a little bit as well. The principal however began to laugh as Estella knew her boss very well and she was one mysterious woman at times. " **Well... It's simple really, I wanted to see how far he is willing to go for a friend of his. I was worried he was going to try and use her in some way but if he's genuinely wanting to face against a teacher to save his friend from expulsion then I cannot stop him.** " The Principal said as Estella looked at her wide eyed.

" **And also since when did we expel students if they have one week of bad performances. That is highly unrealistic you know.** " She continued as that immediately alarmed Estella. " **W-Wait a minute!.. then why didn't you just explain that to Sora then!? I just don't understand!** " Estella exclaimed, making the principal laughing as her face slowly became serious. " **If I did say that, then Mr Minakaze will not show us his full potential now. That boy has been holding back every time and only from the last few fights he had we were able to see glimpses of what his potential really is.** "

As the Principal spoke, Estella herself began to wonder about Sora herself. Having seen the way he fights at least enough times now, she too can feel that for some reason he's holding back. But why would that influence the principal's decision to have them fight against each other. " **But Principal...if that is the case, then why me? In fact, why even have this fight in the first place?** " Emma wondered as the more she pushed for information the more the principal gave her.

* * *

Principal: **To be honest...it's not just him I want to test, I wish to test the rest of the school** **soon. Sora's the first person just by coincidence.**

Estella: **Coincidence? What are you talking about?**

Principal: **Tell me. Have you ever heard of the Black Lotus**

* * *

 **As the principal said that, she went to the window and closed the curtains, blocking the light as Estella placed her hand on her chin**

* * *

Estella: **If I am not mistaken... they were a former mercenary group that disappeared two years ago all of a sudden.**

Principal: **... They didn't disappear, their base was attacked, forcing them to go underground.**

Estella: **What does a Mercenary group that has gone under have to do with us testing the students all of a sudden?..**

Principal: **I have heard some troubling rumors regarding them... like how they plan to attack Torifune at any moment now.**

* * *

The moment that the principal mentioned attack, Miss Emma's senses immediately kicked in as she looked at the principal with worry. " **If what you say is true...then an attack would be most likely.** " She said, slightly surprising the principal. " **Oh? You are not surprised by this fact Miss Mckenzie.** " The principal said as Emma kept a calm face. " **To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if anybody tried to attack a city or lead a rebellion while the Ikaruga war is still happening. The NOL cannot risk spreading their forces so thinly at this point thus why you haven't bothered telling the higher ups any of this information and recently tightened security at the immigration border here...am I correct...Miss Principal?** "

The principal couldn't help but laugh at that point, she knew Miss Mckenzie was an intelligent woman, but for her to place all of the dots down based from one small sentence based on what she has seen and heard. " **I am sorry that I am asking you to be the bad guy in this scenario. As much as I want to let Makoto Nanaya stay...I cannot risk endangering students that cannot defend themselves even if they are depressed. You have to help me test Sora Minakaze and his determination in keeping Makoto Nanaya in the school.** " the principal requested as she lowered her head a little. Mckenzie looked at her for a bit before she decided on her choice.

" **If it's for the sake of the school...then for this case...I will be the bad guy for now. But please if you do decide to test our students next time, leave it to me to create the testing to do so. Not all of the students here even dare to fight against their teachers you know.** " Estella said as the principal chuckled greatly. Smiling as Miss Estella looked at the time. " **If you will excuse me, I have classes to teach and a fight to prepare for.** " Emma said as she lowered her head and walked out of the room. As she did so, the principal couldn't help but smile as she looked at the time that was on it right now with a small thankful smile.

* * *

" **Thank you... Former Head of Intelligence Estella Mckenzie."**

* * *

 **Date: 28th August 2196**

 **Time: 07.45**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? How has the year been for you all so far!? I hope it has been good for you all so far. The end of the first month is quickly approaching us yet again as the short days of February looms for us. What will they have in store for us? Who knows, anything can happen in the beginning of the year. All we can hope for that it's going to be a quiet year this year compared to the shit storm that was 2016.**

 **ANYWAYS WHAT IS GOING TO BE IN STORE FOR SORA MINAKAZE NEXT!? HOW WILL HE FARE AGAINST THE FORMER HEAD OF INTELLIGENCE!? AND WHY IS THE FORMER HEAD OF INTELLIGENCE WORKING AS A SCHOOL TEACHER IN THE ACADEMY RIGHT NOW!? Will all of these questions be answered? Maybe. But the fate of our favourite squirrel girl now hangs in the balance of this next fight! So read on if you dare!..**


	37. BLACK 36: The Wind's Bout

(P.S A NEW BLACK! But with a battle for one's fate on the line, we can't delay you all any further! So hang on for the ride!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 36

 **Previously on BLACK Rebellion**

 **When Sora woke up one day while trying to nurse his sickness, he woke up to see his best friend Makoto Nanaya suffering a big bout of depression that he doesn't know the reason or source of. To make matters worse, The school plans to expel our favorite squirrel girl by stripping her off her scholarship. Unable to stand by and let this happen to his friend, he willingly accepted the principal's challenge to face off against Estella Mckenzie, someone who he and the rest of the school doesn't know is the Former Head of Intelligence in the NOL! We well know what is Sora's capabilities... But what about Estella's? What kind of tricks does she have?**

 **And now, the continuation of BLACK Rebellion...**

* * *

It was the scene of what you would get in any war film, the smell of gunpowder lingered in the air as she stood right deep in the middle of it, her boots firmly placed on the blood soaked mud as she gripped her weapons tightly. Her eyes were closed as her ears could only hear the gentle humming of a mid summer's breeze. She has seen this scene many times and experienced this same sensation so much it made her numb to the sight of people dying... of guns being fired... of Ars magus raining down from the sky.

" **Miss Mckenzie... what are your orders?** " A soldier walked up to her, Estella Mckenzie, clad not in her white professor's coat but in a jet black long coat that she wore over her body. The coat itself was adorned with multiple pins and badges as she wore her black NOL engraved hat to face the soldier. " **You know what we have to do... check the scenery ahead for any ambush parties and deal with them before the main group heads there.** " She ordered as the soldier saluted her and left. She turned back to look at the sight of the carnage that she had caused.

The sight of blood spilled around the trees, the limbs of their foes brutally decapitated from the artillery barrage she had ordered for. Men. And women alike were massacred as the place she was staring at...the location that she had ordered for the barrage was a small village being used by militants who were against the NOL. Skeletons dissolving as the dissolving properties of White Phosphorus did it's duty as she simply turned away from the sight, disgusted at what she had done but knew...she was doing what she musts for the safety of everyone else.

* * *

" **Hehe...to think I will be fighting again?..** " Miss Emma said as she stared at a small glass case that she had in her bedroom. Inside it was the picture of the scene that she had painted and remembered in her mind, a grim reminder of what she had done years before she became the school teacher she is today. Beside it were the tools that she used for her job as she opened the glass case, releasing the dust that had accumulated from there as she picked up said items and stared at them. " **I'm Sorry Mr Minakaze... but for your set of skills... It looks like I will have to use these old ancient relics of my** **past.** " Miss Mckenzie said as she looked at the setting sun before staring at the arena...the location that was determined by the principal as she mumbled to herself the start of her thoughts.

* * *

" **Today's the** **30** **th** **of August. 5 Minutes to 6PM...** "

* * *

As we cut away from Estella's own preparations for the fight, Sora Minakaze himself was staring at his Arm Blades and Tonfas. This was the first time that he was facing a faculty member...a teacher of the Academy and he didn't know what to expect as Makoto stared at him, almost all of the life in her eyes gone as she didn't have the same excitement she had when asking questions. " _ **What are you doing Sora?..**_ " Makoto said a bit drearily as Sora looked at her a bit worried and then looked back at the arm blades.

* * *

Sora: _**Oh you know...making sure that my weapons are always in tip top shape.**_

Makoto: _**Oh...I see... That's good to hear I guess...**_

Sora: _ **...Do you want to eat something Makoto?.. You're looking quite thin.**_

Makoto _ **:... Nah... Going on a diet you know. The others have been saying I have been getting fat lately.**_

Sora: _ **... The others huh... Still, you need to make sure you eat at least a little.**_

Makoto: _ **...I guess. Anything else you want to ask of me?**_

Sora: _ **... Yeah, want to go out for some fresh air? You have been cooped up in here for the past three days and I think you could use the stretching.**_

Makoto: _ **...It's alright. I don't really need to walk right now.**_

Sora: _ **... I insist Makoto. Please join me for a bit. I promise we won't take long.**_

* * *

Makoto looked to the ground droopy as Sora secretly bit his lips, hoping that she will accept. " _ **I guess...if you insist Sora... fine.**_ " The moment Makoto said it in a depressed manner, Sora couldn't help but silently breathe a breath of relief as Makoto stood up slowly, Shaking a little as three days of just sitting down at the couch have made her legs quite weak. Sora had to rush to Makoto's aid as he grabbed her in time as she chuckled lightly. " _ **It's alright Sora. I just lost my footing**_ _ **and tripped**_ _ **that's all.**_ "

It pained him to see her lie like that, he knew that there was something wrong with her inside and she knew that too... yet she still chooses to lie. " _ **It's alright Makoto, Just go and get ready.**_ " Sora said, not wanting to pressure her into telling him what happened. As she slowly walked to the bathroom without the usual perkiness that she had. Sora then sighed heavily as Marcus and Chikacho walked up to him. " **Makoto isn't recovering or opening up to you yet?** " Marcus asked as Sora nodded his head sadly.

" **Are you still certain that you shouldn't try to press Makoto for the reasons why she might be suffering?** " Chikacho asked as Sora kept quiet a little bit before closing his eyes for a bit as well. " **I.. I am certain. I know the others have told you two what happened to her, but unless I hear the truth from her own mouth...her own words, then I won't feel like I had opened her up to me.** " As Sora soon as Sora said that, Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other before nodding their heads, understanding his reasoning and respecting it at the same time.

" **Still...besides that, are you really ready to fight against Miss Mckenzie?** " Chikacho asked quietly as Sora kept his eyes closed and pressed his hands gently on his face. " **To be honest... Not really. Miss Mckenzie is probably a former soldier and all of the students I have been facing while strong don't have that battlefield experience.** " Sora said with light worry present in his voice. Was this doubt that he had inside? Did he doubt that he couldn't defeat Estella Mckenzie? Doubt may not be the correct word to describe what he was feeling at this point.

" **Well it doesn't matter, I have to fight against Miss Mckenzie and I will need to do everything in my power to win against her, that's all.** " Sora said as he went to check on Makoto who was still trying to prepare herself to go out for the first time in three days. Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other worried as soon, both Sora and Makoto were walking towards the arena. Makoto struggling a little as Sora just walked behind her to make sure she wasn't going to collapse at any moment.

" _ **You don't need to baby that much you know. I am alright really.**_ " Makoto said as she made a small smile that felt detached as Sora simply nodded his head. " _ **I know Makoto, I'm just making sure that your back is protected that's all.**_ " Sora lied, Makoto catching on to it as he noticed the slight pang of pain in her eyes. Deciding to walk in front of her, he suddenly came face to face with two individuals as Makoto herself soon noticed the figures of Estella Mckenzie and the principal of the whole Academy.

" _ **O-Oi.. Sora, we're walking towards Miss Mckenzie and the Principal, we should turn around you know.**_ " Makoto asked, hoping that he wasn't trying to rat her out to the two of them. " **There you are Mr Minakaze...and I see you invited Miss Nanaya with you as well.** " The principal said as this only served to confuse Makoto as Sora walked towards the two teachers. " **Yeah... So are we ready to do this?** " Sora said as Makoto could only continue to look confused as Sora's eyes then focused right at Estella.

" **Well Mr Minakaze...have you readied yourself for what is to come?** " Estella asked as Sora nodded his head slowly. He wasn't shaking his head in a reluctant manner, but in a way that showed that he was ready for what was going to come on his way, regardless of who he was going to fight. Estella was familar with this kind of bravado, the face that one puts to show that they are not afraid at all, genuinely, the face of indifference.

" **I wonder why you brought Makoto though... you didn't have to bring her here to see us fight.** " Emma wondered as Makoto's eyes raised when she heard the words us and fight. " **Wait a minute... fight? What are you going to do Sora?** " Makoto questioned but before she could question any further, she felt her shoulders being touched by the hands of someone with quite a bit of wrinkles in them. " **Come on now Miss Nanaya, follow me. We should watch from a location that will not bother these two.** " The Principal said as Makoto could only look at her with more questions as Makoto simply nodded her head.

* * *

Usually when Sora would see the arena, it was with the basking light of the sun, illuminating the whole arena and it's old splendor. Now with the dark moon's light, small light ars maguses came into the air as the dim lights emitted by the ars magus gave the arena an eerie chill. It didn't help that when he looked at Estella Mckenzie's facial expression, it was rather menacing despite knowing she wasn't making any such expressions.

" **Are you ready Mr Minakaze?** " Estella asked as Sora looked at her, wondering why she was asking him again if he was ready to face her when he had already answered her question. " **A person's determination can change between time, even if it's just minutes ago.** " Emma answered as Sora couldn't help but feel even more puzzled at her choice of words. " **...If you're trying to intimidate me from this fight, then just stop. I refuse to back down from this fight when something important to me is on the line.** "

The moment Estella heard those words, she knew that she couldn't persuade Sora Minakaze away from facing her in battle. She will have to face and defeat him, that's her objective. " **Alright Sora...I only have one piece of advice for you. Survive.** " The moment that she said that, Sora couldn't help but tense up a little as Makoto watched from the sidelines alongside the principal. ' _ **...This. This is for you Makoto**_.' Sora thought as he silently raised his hand into the air, pointing his finger directly at said person in his mind.

" **That boy really cares for you Miss Nanaya. You are one really lucky girl.** " The principal said as Makoto looked at her, the confusion was finally gone from her eyes as she wanted to know what was the purpose of her being here to watch a battle against teacher and student. " **I know there must be many questions running through your mind...but please save them at least until those two have started fighting.** " The Principal continued as Makoto turned around, wondering what was going to happen next as she heard the automated announcer take over.

* * *

 **THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING...**

* * *

 **Sora quickly pulled out his arm blades, giving his entire focus directly at Miss Mckenzie while Makoto watched from the sidelines.**

* * *

 **REBEL 1...**

* * *

 **The principal watched with curious amusement as Miss Mckenzie pulled out what looked to be an old book of some sorts with a mysterious ensignia engraved into it**

* * *

 **ACTION!**

* * *

The moment Sora heard the call for action, he charged forward as he normally would. He didn't know what to expect against Miss Mckenzie but that wasn't going to stop him from using his main strategy, finish the fight as fast as possible. As soon as he did this though, Miss Mckenzie simply tossed her book into the air as it actually began to float right in front of her. Before he could think even further, the book suddenly began to flip through it's pages rapidly as he got floored to the ground without knowing what had happened.

" _ **Wha...**_ " Was the only word he could say as he crashed to the ground hard. He tried to quickly stand up but as he did so, he felt another vicious blow land right into his stomach, violently expelling all the air and some vomit in his body in the process as he looked at Estella bewildered. She had not budged an inch the entire time as all she did was simply toss her book into the air and now it was floating right beside her harmlessly, no longer flipping through it's pages as violently as it was before.

' _ **What kind of sorcery was Estella using here? Could it be ars magus? No, Ars Magus required some sort of seal or activation to be used. It was near instantaneous and...**_ ' Sora was forced violently away from his thoughts as Estella herself charged, brandishing an intricately white and violet bullwhip on her left hand as she cracked it violently towards Sora. His first instinct was to try and block it but immediately leap back as soon as he realized how much it was going to hurt if it collides with skin, hearing the vicious sound of wind cracking near his ear.

It was a brief showdown but Sora immediately felt his legs about to give way as he was struggling desperately for breath from Emma's sudden and vicious attacks. Even the very act of dodging to the left was proving to be a rather strenuous task as he felt the rush of adrenaline he felt all those years ago when faced with a dangerous adversary. He immediately mounted on some offense by doing a fast and vicious tornado spin while his back was faced against Estella.

His move successfully landed, however it didn't land in the way that he was expecting as he noticed that Estella had managed to wrap her whip around one of his arm blades as the violet and white intertwined ropes that were the design of the whip actually were two smaller whips as they entangled themselves around said arm blade, entangling around the handle and breaking the arm blade from there, forcing the blade to land to the ground without any protective covering while breaking it in half in the process.

If that wasn't bad enough, Before Sora could attempt a counter attack, he was yet again struck by a mysterious force as he flew right into one of the four corners of the arena, forcibly stripping him of his other arm blade in the process as it flew right into the stands. As Sora stood up shakily, he looked directly at Estella and noticed her face. He felt a sense of fear strike his heart as the cold deathly stare she gave matched with her cold expressionless face as he felt a chill freeze all over his back. He was very familiar with this feeling as he had felt this fear multiple times...but this was the first time in a long time so his senses nearly got overwhelmed in the process.

' _ **C...Calm down... don't let the fear you feel inside you...**_ ' Estella then viciously cracked her whip, Forcing Sora to dodge as he quickly activated his drive, ignoring the words he would normally say as he did that as a way to get his opponent psyched out and distracted. Miss Emma was not even fearing him the least, making that tactic completely useless as he began to dash towards her, finally able to land some offense with a swift punch towards her stomach. As he did however, he felt something hard hit his knuckles instead of soft flesh as before he could look down to see what it was, He was already forced to defend himself by dashing away from an attempted restrain from Estella's whip.

' _ **This...This is just way too shitty!**_ ' Sora thought as he charged once more to attack Estella from behind using Corona Whirling, doing a fast spinning motion as he did so. As he catapulted himself toward's Estella's jaw, he immediately felt something swat him back to the cold ground as Sora's body began to form cracks at where it laid. The fear that he felt before began to magnify as Estella didn't even have a single scratch on her body, not one bit.

" **Is this all you got Mr Minakaze? After watching you in all of those fights is this the power you can muster against me?** " Miss Mckenzie questioned as Sora got up to his feet and was shocked to see the silver lines around him already dissipating as he realized that the attacks she did before and their purpose. " **Your Drive is linked with the amount of air you have inside you. Which tells me already that you must not breathe while you're using your drive in order to maintain it.** " She continued as Sora simply dashed right for her, desperate to land a hit using...whatever at this point.

" **Just like how an marathon runner is trained to hold their breath as long as possible before needing to breathe once more.** " The moment Emma said those words, Sora felt something blunt and heavy slam right into his stomach, forcibly expelling all of the air within him while shattering the silver lines that were around him. As he crashed into a brick wall, Makoto couldn't help but look on in extreme worry as she stayed glued on her seat.

* * *

Principal: **You must be wondering to yourself... Why is Sora fighting against Miss Mckenzie at this very moment... Aren't you dear?**

* * *

 **Makoto could only nod her head nervously. Unsure of what to make out this rather one sided fight so far.**

* * *

Principal: **...It's because that boy is currently fighting to keep you here in the Academy Miss Nanaya.**

Makoto: **...? Keep... me here in the academy?**

Principal: **My... you must have not heard the news... Your current performance in the Academy has been rather lackluster lately.** **If he didn't step in for your sake, you were going to get expelled with your scholarship revoked.**

Makoto: **...! He's...he's doing this for me?.. for...My sake?..**

Principal: **Yet...you look so defeated dear... How can a cheerful girl like you suddenly change like this?.. You're not even showing a sign of worry or remorse for the poor boy while he's getting massacred by Miss Mckenzie.**

* * *

the moment the Principal said that, Makoto raised her voice wanting to retort back but realize...she couldn't. What the principal was speaking at that moment was the truth, why wasn't she until this point worried for Sora's well being?.. What was preventing her from doing so until now as she saw Sora fly by her eyes, crashing at the opposite wall as she immediately stood up and stared at the scene that was in front of her.

This was a view of Sora Minakaze she wasn't used to seeing before. Usually when she saw Sora fight, he looked confident, brimming with power and even felt powerful even. Right now the person that was in front of her right now had none of that, in fact, for the first time he emitted a weak aura around him as Miss Mckenzie herself didn't even look like she had a single scratch on her face or clothes. Her clothes even looked perfectly normal as Sora stood up shakily. Makoto was simply unable to register the fact that Sora was losing...horribly.

" **Oh dear...at the rate that this is going, I may have to call off the match and declare to Sora that he lost.** " the principal said as she slowly stood up, just about to declare what she had just said. Makoto just wanted it to end, after seeing what she had seen, she didn't want to see Sora literally suffer just because of her. But something in here...ached in pain when she thought like that. For some reason something inside her...didn't want her to let it end there.

" **P-Please don't stop it...** " Makoto weakly said as she grabbed the principal's wrist to stop her from fully standing up. It was through that grip that the principal could feel something within Makoto as she turned to see her face to face as she pushed her glasses to reveal the sharp green eyes that laid beneath the lenses. " **I...I refuse to believe that this is the end...** " Makoto said, her words sounding defeated but her hand telling her something completely different. It was at that moment she turned around to face Makoto in the eyes.

" **I know what had happened to you Miss Nanaya...I understand why you are like this right now and all I can say at this moment is that what happened in that alley wasn't your fault. It was just a series of coincidences.** " The principal said as Makoto looked away the moment she spoke that sentence, the scenery began to form in her head as she shook her head greatly as she stared back at Sora who was getting hammered.

Sora himself was trying his best to combat against Miss Mckenzie, not expecting to get this sudden of a wall as he tried to use his drive's other skill as he quickly notice Miss Mckenzie's whip cracking towards his whipped right arm. He quickly turned to the left as he raised his left elbow to slam into Emma's stomach. Unfortunately for him, Sora felt his left arm suddenly get wrapped around as he was bewildered by the fact the rope still managed to ensnare his attacking arm even when he changed the attacking arm.

" **Too predictable!** " the moment Emma said that, she pulled Sora towards her as a lariat is what she performed, sending the youth into the air as he crashed into the ground, panting heavily as she couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment inside her. " **Let me tell you the reason why your attack didn't work even though you changed it with your drive. It's simple really, I simply figured it out.** " Emma said as Sora attempted to stand up but she sent a wave of Thunder ars directly into his body, making him scream as Mckenzie stared at him.

" **For the past few months I have been observing you and your drive. I have been examining carefully the way you fight and how it can be countered... Your drive may bewilder most people but to my eyes, I have seen all I need to see from them.** " the way Emma spoke was as if she knew everything about him at this point, as if to her, he was nothing but an open book in her eyes. " **Your drive is not just speed...but possibility control. You can see whatever possibility is in front of you and because of your speed, it looks like you are moving backwards. Once someone figures it out, all they simply have to do to counter your drive is simply limit your possibilites.** "

It was at that very moment Sora tried to stand up again but Miss Mckenzie wasn't going to let this fight be prolonged anymore...as it was simply painful for her to watch it keep on going like this. " **I'm Sorry Mr Minakaze...but the moment you chose to fight against me, You already lost.** " Emma apologized as she soon sent Sora flying towards the wall, striking him in the temple with her fists and the stomach with the unknown force as the wall crumbled all around him, leaving only just his resting body on top of it as Emma turned towards the principal, hoping that she had seen enough of Sora's potential, allowing her to stop this madness.

* * *

Silence...all she got was silence. ' **Why?.. Why aren't you stopping the match?.. I have already beaten him to what resembled a pulp! I even factored in his second wind and made sure he was truly knocked out! Just declare this match over so you can stop trying to make me torture him over and over again!** ' Estella thought as the arm blade that was embedded on the wall slipped out of it's crack and stabbed right around the rubble as that made Estella turn to see to her horror, Sora's twitching body.

' **No...Impossible...Stay down...** ' Estella thought, worry flowing to her neck as Makoto herself was holding her hands on the railing, her thoughts an extreme mess as Sora began to stand up once more, his whole body trembling as he looked towards the ground with an expression of extreme pain painted all around his face as his uniform was a complete mess, wrinkled, covered in dust and blood as Estella looked at him with a serious tone in her voice. " **Mr Minakaze...Please, Stop trying to get up and stay down** **.** " She said as she figured that she didn't hit him hard enough to knock him out and thus, needed to do it even harder for everyone's sake in the arena to end the madness that was happening in front of her.

Sora...paid no heed to her as he shakily went towards the arm blade, it's handle undone revealing nothing but bare metal as he grabbed it with both hands, making the blade tremble as Estella cleared her voice. " **SORA! STOP WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO FOR MAKOTO'S SAKE! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH!** " Emma shouted as she was sure those words will reach Sora's mind as she didn't enjoy what she was doing to him. She might have been the former head of intelligence but she is a teacher right now and the safety of her students take higher priority.

Sora remained still for a moment, Estella sure that her words had reached him as he shakily tried to raise his head to face Makoto and the principal. Estella looked at the two people as well as she had hoped the Principal would finally stop this pointless fight. The expressions she saw weren't faces of pity and remorse...but of a sad acceptance as before she knew it, a violent unruly scream echoed in her ears, making her turn as she saw...something unprecedented.

Sora had somehow managed to find the strength within himself to grab what appeared to be a knife that he must have been keeping somewhere in his person and literally stab it at his left thigh, the blood literally flowing itself out of the wounded thigh as Sora's scream was the loudest and most violent she ever heard in her life. Sora then began to pant heavily, head high in the air as she was soon greeted with the sight of eyes that still brimmed with life. Those eyes simply told her everything that Sora would have said at that moment.

* * *

" **I am not going to stop. I am not going to accept defeat. I refuse to surrender even by the inch of my life. I don't need to be pitied right now. You're standing in my way and what I wish to achieve...and because of that I will win...EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!"**

* * *

Suddenly, a sharp intake of air was heard as Sora charged for Estella, pulling out the blade he used to stab his thigh with to reveal the blood that was coated all over it at the moment, turning it blood red as the pain he felt inside was simply excruciating. It simply ached to even move his leg at that moment as he used all of that pain to fuel his brain and give him even more adrenaline then he had at that moment.

He felt like a rocket, blasting forward with intense speed as Estella quickly brought up a barrier to block an attack that was aimed towards her chest. He quickly followed with it a barrage of slashes, forcibly pushing his body beyond breaking point as the buttons around his shirt began to loosen revealing a portion of his horribly scarred ridden chest to Estella's eyes. The wounds causing great bewilderment as she was forced to use her whip to get to safety the moment her barrier broke, making her avoid injury.

It was after Sora whiffed his attack that he tore off his shirt clean off his body, revealing the massive number of scars that were present all over. Some of them were pretty shallow while others looked really crude like a huge x scar that is formed by many little scars of the past as the x wasn't a perfect x but more of a jagged and cracked form as Estella couldn't help but gasp a little at the horrific sight. ' **Those wounds... Those wounds can only be caused by...** '

This time, finally, it was Estella's turn to be caught off guard as Sora began to sprint at full speed, making even more blood spread at the ground as he actually bit on his lips, making even more blood flow into and out of his mouth as tears of pain began to form, mixing with the blood and making it resemble tears of blood. His scream was violent and inhuman as he began to deliver a barrage of dual handed attacks, swinging in various angles which Estella managed to just guard with her barrier.

' **This force!...This ferocity!** ' Estella thought as she tried to use her book to try and do something, using it to send a series of blows directly at Sora which landed at key spots. More blood was spilled as Estella was astonished to see Sora actually just continue attacking while the invisible force attacking him before still continued to attack him. Her attacks were connecting and that was clear from the marks that were appearing all around Sora's body, but he was either blatantly ignoring the pain or his pain tolerance was through the roof, even more than what the fights before had shown.

' **Has...Has Sora been hiding his full strength till now?.. No this isn't strength...this!** ' Before she can even think about it, she was surprised to hear a small chip as she noticed that a portion of her barrier was already chipping away. This was bad... if Sora continued his furious assault like that, the barrier will crumble away and she will get hit. She needed to stop him somehow...and pronto. ' **I have no choice...I have got to use it!** ' As soon as she thought that, she quickly called the book to her side, holding it on her hands as suddenly, the whip began to levitate instead.

As if being given a life of it's own, the whip charged for Sora's behind and managed to wrap itself around one of Sora's arms. As soon as it did this though, the whip began to thrash around heavily, being flung around violently left and right, unable to restrain Sora at all. In fact, it acted as a flail as Estella managed to bring up another set of barriers before the end of the whip could whack her in the face. Sweat began to drop down her head as she felt like this wasn't a fight anymore as she felt a malicious aura emerge from Sora.

She had to end this fight...she had to end it now, that's all there is to it. " **BARRIER BURST!** " The moment she shouted that, the barriers that were in front of her immediately shattered, with the force of a massive truck. It would have blasted Sora away...but there he was, still standing there as if he had paused his attack. ' **W-What!? Impossible!? That should have pushed him away!** ' Estella thought as what happened a few seconds ago for Sora to let him do something like this?

* * *

What happens in a few minutes can often feel very slow so sometimes, seconds is usually better when you need it. And in this case, Sora really needed every second he could get as he felt the pushing force of the barrier act on his body. His arms were tossed into the air slowly as his eyes widened, his breathing even more shallow. If his momentum stopped now, he will lose all the remaining strength he had within himself, he couldn't allow that, he couldn't allow all of the effort he had made to keep attacking going to waste, he could allow...he refused to allow Makoto's scholarship and her education to be revoked.

He was going to end this...and he was going to bet everything on one strike...no...this wasn't a bet, he was going to finish this with one strike. His mind wasn't thinking as straight as he would have liked as he saw the seithr in the air wrap around his body from the barrier burst. It was then he saw what he had to do as he closed his eyes and began to picture...a possibility, a possibility that only he can make happen. The possibility...that the burst never happened.

And then...just like that, the world froze around him. For some reason it had turned black as he looked at Estella with determined eyes ready to strike again. At this point, Sora's head was so fuzzy from the pain quickly catching up to his system as he didn't care what was going on at this point. All he could think off sounded more like a mantra in his head. 'Makoto...Makoto...Makoto...Makoto!..' as he charged and tackled Miss Emma to the ground, dropping his arm blade as he quickly went behind Miss Estella, the bloody knife in hand as he aimed for the neck and thrusted...it was then came back into reality with the sound of one voice.

* * *

" **THAT IS ENOUGH...** "

* * *

The moment that they heard that voice, Sora had stopped his knife just at Estella's throat, the very tip of the knife already touching the vein of her neck. " **I have seen enough Mr Minakaze...please Release Miss Estella slowly.** " the Principal said as Sora felt his mind snap back as the pain suddenly ringed all over his body. As soon as he released his hold on Estella, he went into a fetal position as before Miss Estella could look at him, Marcus and Chikacho came rushing towards him out of pure worry.

" **Nii-san...Nii-san, Hold still.** " Marcus asked as they had brought with them a first aid kit, as if they were prepared for this just in case. They checked his body for wounds while swiftly opening the kit and grabbing what appeared to be an old piece of equipment that is rarely used due to the introduction of healing ars magus, fire patches. It was then they placed them on various open spots, the searing sound made by the clear in her ears as Sora simply endured the pain silently, trying his best not to scream.

" **SORA! OH GOD SORA!** " Estella heard as from behind her, she heard the sound of footsteps running towards her as Makoto ran past her and immediately went up to Sora, worry plastered all over her face as Sora winced in pain a little. " **Hey there Makoto...did I win?** " Sora asked but she didn't answer, she merely placed her head on his chest, gently pounding her fists to the ground. " **Oh god...I am so sorry... I should have stopped it... I should have stopped you from fighitng... if I** **did...if I did!...** " Makoto was going to cry at this point as Sora found the strength within himself to gently raise his hand over Makoto's face and gently rub her cheeks.

"I **t's alright Makoto...You are my friend Makoto... it doesn't matter what happens to me, I don't care about that. I am just glad that you are still here.** " Sora said as he tried to smile only to feel the pain once more, gritting his teeth a little before smiling once more. Makoto at this point couldn't help but cry as she hugged him and buried her face on his chest, crying like a baby as Sora only could slowly rub her back, allowing her to cry as Estella felt a tap to the shouder.

" **Let us go Miss Mckenzie, I need to confirm a few things with you.** " The Principal whispered as Miss Mckenzie nodded her head and went to grab her whip which had fallen off the ground when she was caught off guard by Sora's sudden action. As soon as the adults walked far enough away from the group, the principal turned her head towards Miss Emma. " **Still Miss Mckenzie...to think you would use your drive like that. That was vicious of you even for your standards.** " The Principal as unknown to both Sora and Makoto, they couldn't see what was going on before but to the principal, her eyes had seen it all clearly.

" **You told me to test Mr Minakaze... and I had decided that this was the best way to do so.** " As soon as she said that, Miss Mckenzie held her book as the principal clearly saw the energy build around it as soon, a clear mirror image of Estella Mckenzie manifested, standing right next to her which resembled floating. " **My drive allows me to attach a piece of "Myself" onto objects, allowing me full control to whatever it is. It's Ars Aptitude dependent for the opponent on line of sight so what would have been terrible for people with even the most average of Ars Aptitude, is nothing but a mere ghost for those without it.** " Miss Mckenzie said as she grabbed the book once more, allowing the shadow to enter into her once more.

" **Still...that is rather cold of you Miss Mckenzie. Using such an ability against Mr Minakaze like that until he was a bloody pulp.** " The principal said as Miss Mckenzie touched her throat. A small nick present on it as it has been a long while since she had that close of an encounter to death. " **...You didn't stop the fight because you wanted to see what was Sora holding back from all of us...am I correct?** " Emma deduced as the principal simply nodded.

" **To think that a child like him can hold such blood lust...it is most concerning indeed... especially his combat potential.** " The Principal said as Emma looked at her, " **Please...allow me to do a background check on Mr Minakaze... the file that we received of him beforehand will not suffice.** " Emma begged as the principal looked at her curious. Has this student reignited something within Emma's heart?.. " **Of course...in fact, you should get started on that immediately, unlike Mr Minakaze you aren't as heavily injured.** "

The moment the principal gave her the permission to do so, Miss Estella nodded her head as she ran off quickly, keeping the book and whip inside her coat as the principal smiled a little bit. ' **It's nice to see the flame reignited within you Miss Mckenzie... we will need that for what is to come.** ' The principal thought as she looked at the sky with a bit of a nervous breath. The unease she feels within her heart resonated all around her body as she could only think about it.

* * *

 **How much longer before they make their first move.**

* * *

 **last known date: 30th August 2196**

 **last known time: 17.55**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? I am doing fine if you are all wondering. One month has already passed by us so quickly and it's just amazing how quickly a month goes by. At the rate the months go by we would have reach the end of the year once more. Regardless, I hope to bring you all great stories and chapters in the months to come and keep things entertaining for you all.**

 **SO!? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO SORA AND MAKOTO NEXT!? WHEN WILL THE BLACK LOTUS MAKE THEIR MOVE ON TORIFUNE!? AND WILL ANYBODY BE READY FOR IT WHEN IT DOES HAPPEN!? Well, I am so sorry that you all are either anxious for the Black Lotus to appear or getting annoyed that the Black Lotus have yet to arrive. Just be careful for what you wish for because they may come in a time that you least expect, So read on if you dare...**


	38. BLACK 37: Wounds and Showers

(P.S A NEW BLACK and it's time for us to continue onwards to finding out more and more what is going on with Makoto... something everyone wishes to know.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** + _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 37

Makoto had her eyes closed, they were as closed as she could make them be at the scenario she was in. " _ **Do you need me to wash your back?**_ " Sora questioned as Makoto at that moment was naked...and she was naked with a man...a boy...a person who wasn't a female in the bathroom who was also naked as she sat on her stool, trying to keep her eyes closed as she didn't want to accidentally see...it. ' _ **Oh god Sora...Why...**_ ' were the only thoughts that she could think of as her mind went to a few minutes earlier...specifically 30 minutes ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK...**

 **30 Minutes Ago...**

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

The trip back to Sora's dorm room took a really long time...well, at least it felt really long since we had to drag a wounded Sora through the Academy without us getting spotted by any of the students. I have only seen Sora this wounded only once, and even then he was still at least knocked out unconscious and we weren't trying to hide from plain sight. She could hear the sounds of Sora barely catching his breath as Marcus was continuously pressing his hand on of Sora's stomach wounds with a cloth, staining it red as Chikacho was applying as many of those searing looking patches.

" **Hang in there Nii-san, we just need you to stay awake for a bit longer.** " Marcus said as Sora merely nodded his head as Chikacho wiped some blood that had come out from his lips with the back of her hand. " **That was reckless of you to keep charging her like that. You could have bled out Master.** " Chikacho said, ditching what I felt was the formalities in order to be frank with him because that is the first time I ever hear her just call him master...damn he fucked up alright.

But then again...Isn't this my fault as well?.. I mean...I was the one who had the power to stop the match, The Principal gave me that option to just stand back and let her stop it...So why...Why didn't I stop her!?... " **Hey Makoto...What's on your mind?...** " Sora said as I quickly blinked my eyes and faced the injured white haired boy that I was supporting right now. " **Oh!...It's...It's nothing at all.** " Was all I could say... But is it really? There has to be something better I could be saying to a boy who risked his whole life just to save one stupid squirrel girl!

The more I think about it...the more I began to hate myself for not stopping the fight... The more I began to hate myself for not stopping what happened in the alleys with Noellie and Hunty... The more I began...I just began to hate myself in general. " **Huh? Did someone say something?..** " I suddenly said as I felt a gentle breeze hit my cheeks, making the three former mercenary members look at me confused as I shook my head. Dammit...am I... Am I losing it?... Sigh... i don't know anymore. I just want to get back and do nothing again...

* * *

 **20 Minutes ago...**

* * *

As soon as we all reached the dorm room, we immediately split to do our own thing which surprised me to be honest, I thought that with Sora's injuries that Marcus and Chikacho would at least stay beside him to make sure he's alright but apparently they just left him...right next to me... on the same couch... I swear to god this is extremely familiar but I just can't seem to figure it out right now. " _ **I am just wondering Makoto... Have you been doing any of your homework?**_ " Sora asked as I looked at him confused. Homework? What Homework?

" _ **I will take that look of confusion to be a no...am I right?**_ " Sora asked as all I can do at this point is slowly nod my head...like an idiot. " _ **So...what kind of homework have we gotten so far?**_ " I asked... I can't believe that I am actually going to talk about Homework... the one thing I do my best to avoid... and it's my topic... this sure is going to be a doozie. " _ **Well... Maths homework like usual because the teach decided that was the best idea for people who need to get better in math, History homework about the dark war...for the 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **time...**_ _ **and that's all so far.**_ " Sora said as I chuckled a little.

" _ **Maths and History...two of my worst subjects and I have homework with them... give me a break...**_ " I said, feeling a sense of frustration leak out of me as I said those words. Sora must have felt it because I could hear him turn around, searching for something as soon in his hand he found a book that is clearly...OH GOD... A whole book about the history of the dark war. " _ **Are...Are we actually going to study about the dark war together?.. while you are still injured!?**_ " I said in shock as Sora shook his head and flipped through the pages of said book. " _ **Nah... I am just trying to find something in here. I have no interest in the dark war to be honest.**_ " Sora said as that intruiged me a little.

* * *

Me: _**No interest in the dark war? But that war is what influenced our world today! If the dark war didn't happen then we wouldn't have Ars Magus today and all of the comforts as well!**_

Sora: _**True... But it's all in the past... and the past can sometimes cripple us more than empower us. So what if we know what happened almost 100 years ago, what happened almost a 100 years ago doesn't matter right now.**_

Me: _ **If what you say is true... then why are you still looking through the book? I just don't understand.**_

Sora: _**... to learn about the mistakes of the past... and strive to never make them again.**_

Me: _**Learn...the mistakes of the past?**_

* * *

Sora kept quiet for a bit before he cleared his throat. " _ **Well...to be honest Makoto... I have made... a lot of bad choices and mistakes in my life... a lot more than one should in their lifetime.**_ " Sora explained as I scratched my head. " _ **Are you talking about your time in the Black Lotus?... are you saying you regretted being in the Black lotus?**_ " I questioned as he looked at his hands for some reason, his eyes dimming a little as he shook his head. " _ **There is nothing to regret...the Black Lotus gave me all of the power and strength I have today... their methods though... It's those very same methods they taught me with... that I regret.**_ "

The methods that they taught him...wouldn't that be the same as saying that he way he gained his strength in the end? Just why would he say something like that? I just don't even know what I should be feeling in this moment right now. Should I even ask him that?... " _ **It's alright Makoto...if you don't want to ask it's fine, don't force yourself to ask questions that you don't wish to know at the moment.**_ " Sora explained as my eyes widened a little in surprise.

" _ **R-Right... It's... I...**_ " Dammit, why...Why am I fucking up with my words now!? Dammit...my head hurts so much as I sighed heavily. " _ **I'm...I'm sorry Sora... I just... I just feel overwhelmed right now.**_ " I explained as Sora nodded his head, placing the book away as he grabbed what looks like to be a TV remote and turned on the tv. " _ **Well...that's understandable, you did see a lot today and need time to catch your breath.**_ " Sora said with a small nod, damn... How is he able to look so normal despite being so badly bruised... is this endurance he developed from his mercenary life?..

I then stared at what was on the Tv today which happened to be the news. " _ **Next on local news, the investigation conducted by the student academy on the bloody incident that happened in a lower Torifune level alleyway has still not yielded any leads to who is the culprit of the crime.**_ " The moment I heard that, I immediately changed the channel, raising Sora's eyebrows a little as I began to breathe hard. God...no... I... I got to calm down... calm down Makoto...

" _ **You look tired Makoto...maybe a shower will help.**_ " Sora suggested. Yes Yes...a shower... I do need a shower... maybe later. " _ **Hehehe...I'm good, I will go and shower later.**_ " I said as Sora sighed and looked at the time. Before nodding his head, " _ **Nope, you are going to go and shower now.**_ " Sora said with a stern voice as Suddenly without me knowing, He grabs me by my armpits and lifts me off the couch. " _ **You haven't showered since you came here and every time you said you were going to shower you don't do it. You can't keep delaying the inevitable forever Makoto so just keep quiet and come with me.**_ "

I guess with the way that Sora's insisting I should be heading to the shower... I got no choice but head to the shower now. As Sora released me from his grasp, I slowly headed towards the shower. It was then I turned around and noticed him still behind me. " _ **Ummm...what are you doing Sora?**_ " I asked frankly as Sora simply tilted his head. " _ **Well...I am going to shower with you. Is there a problem?**_ " Sora asked as I looked at him blankly before...

" _ **Wait what!?**_ " I exclaimed in shock as I turned around quickly and instinctively covered myself for some reason even though I am wearing clothes. " _ **What's the matter with a guy showering with a girl? I mean we are both just people.**_ " Sora said with the most frank of voices...without any care of the world about huamn decency. " _ **ARE...ARE YOU RETARDED!? YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND SHOWER WITH A GIRL!**_ " I yelled... before I covered my mouth with my free hand. Oh my god... oh my god oh my fucking god. I just called Sora retarded! That's...that's very...

" _ **...**_ _ **You are speaking like Nee-san and Chikacho when I suggested this. I just don't get you girls and I don't care.**_ "... Did...did he just ignore the fact that I called him retarded or did he not understand what retarded meant. The silence did not help me figure out what Sora was probably feeling at that moment. " _ **B-B-BUT IT'S A RULE SORA! A GIRL CAN'T BE SEEN NAKED WITH GUY WHO IS ALSO NAKED! IT'S TABOO!**_ " I shouted as Sora sighed and shook his head. " _ **Then just don't turn around and look at me... it's that simple. Now let's just get going and get you showered now.**_ " Sora said sternly as I found myself getting pushed into the bathroom.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

And that is where we are now... me... butt naked sitting down on this stool, trying so hard to not turn behind and check out Sora's body as I hear the sounds of water hitting skin. God...this is way too awkward even for someone who likes checking out bodies. " _ **Are...Are you done in there Sora? You have been in there for quite a while.**_ " I asked hoping that Sora would not respond to my question. " _ **Not yet, just give me a few more seconds.**_ " Sora simply said as I turned around, aimlessly looking at myself in the mirror as I wonder...why am I so hesistant about looking at what's behind me. This is probably my only chance to get a proper look at what Sora's body looks like without the clothes as all I have seen is just his upper torso.

' _ **Okay me...just a peep...just a small peep and then look back.**_ ' I told myself while closing my eyes before turning my head quickly to look at the man who is in the shower. I was surprised greatly to see that he wasn't showering in nice warm hot water but instead in harsh and honestly cold water with the greatest of ease as my eyes began to look around his entire body for any kind of wounds that he might have that are hidden by clothing, especially at his lower legs.

It was then at that moment, staring at the naked Sora Minakaze that I truly saw how much of his body was actually not scarred. At his butt he had various scars that went all the way down his leg as well as multiple smaller scars that are located around his legs. Some scars that looked smaller before are now shown to be actually longer because they actually went down to his ass and were much deeper than what they show. As he turned around though I had to quickly look away... DAMN! I FOCUSED SO MUCH ON THAT ASS I FORGOT TO LOOK AT THE ARMS!

" _ **Were you just checking me out Makoto?**_ " Sora asked... DAMN! I thought I was quick enough he wouldn't notice! " _ **And...what if I am!?**_ " I quickly blurted as I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed the crimson blush that was appearing on my face. I then heard the shower turn off as Sora slowly began to make his way towards me... I felt my heart racing like never before... Why...Why am I feeling so much like this?! Just calm down and compose yourself Mako...

" _ **I am just wondering...why are you checking me out secretly when I can just show it to you close up.**_ " Sora said frankly as he exposed to me his whole body with the mirror showing me what I want to see. That scar ridden chest of his as my head conveniently blocked...OH GOD IT'S RIGHT BEHIND ME! " _ **But more importantly...you haven't really showered I noticed.**_ " it was then I looked at saw...my yet to still be wet body as I scratched my head with a small chuckle.

" _ **Mind if I wash your back for you?**_ " Sora asked as he grabbed a shower and slowly turned the knob to release out cold water. He looked at me with a look of curiosity as I dared not to turn around for the sight of...gentlemen sausage. " _ **S-Sure...g-go right ahead. N-not like this is very awkward at all.**_ " I continued as Sora shrugged and sprayed my back with cold chilling water, feeling the rush of water all over my back for the first time in a long while.

It was then afterwards I soon felt my whole body get wet. It was then I noticed that Sora was looking at the mirror, making me instinctively cover my breasts. " _ **W-Were you just looking at my rack!?**_ " I said in a fierce defensive instinct of womanly decency as Sora tilted his head a little bit. " _ **Well... I need to look at the front of your body in order to know that I am giving you a proper shower in the end.**_ " Sora said frankly as I turned red and covered my breasts harder.

" _ **Though now I understand why a lot of people look at your chest in the end, your boobs are pretty alluring.**_ " the moment I heard that, I felt like I had my mind blown as he was talking as if he actually understood what was going on. " _ **Heh...that's rich... next you are going to tell me that with the way I act that you wouldn't be surprised if I am experienced in sex.**_ " I said with the most sarcastic of voices that I can do at that point.

" _ **Well...are you Makoto?**_ " Sora asked as a pause loomed over us for a moment before I looked at him with the greatest of shocked embarrassment looks I could ever muster. " _ **S-S-S-SORA! I AM STILL A VIRGIN DAMMIT!**_ " I yelled, standing up fully and not even caring to cover myself up anymore as we both stared at each other in the eyes. " _ **WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH! TALKING AS IF YOU ARE A SEX EXPERT!**_ " I yelled, glaring at him as I so wanted to intimidate this guy into submission right now.

" _ **Well to be fair... I do know most of the sexual positions that one can do during sex.**_ " the moment I heard that... I collapsed to the ground in mere shock. My face nearly touching the gentleman sausage as I had to shield my eyes greatly. " _ **But there is something I don't get Makoto... Why does someone want to have sex though? I don't really get it.**_ " It was the moment I heard that I stood up with my face literally burning up as I held my hand on his shoulder to support myself.

" _ **W-W-Well...Do you really want to know why people have sex?...**_ " I said shakily as Sora merely nodded his head without hesitation. Alright Makoto...You can do this...you're a grown ass adult! You should be able to explain to a grown ass man what is sex without sounding like a fucking idiot! " _ **Well...Sex is the act when...a guy and a girl stick their things into each other and ahehehehehe...**_ "... the look of silent confusion was plastered all over his face as I slapped myself on the face hard.

" _ **I AM A FAILURE OF AN ADULT!**_ " I shouted with all of my might as I took a step forward and felt my foot slip on the wet bathroom tile. Before I could even land anywhere on my body I felt a pair of hands quickly grab me from my hips and hands to support me as Sora stood still from where he was standing, his face very close to mine in the process. " _ **Watch your step Makoto, the bathroom is slippery after all.**_ " he said with the calmest of voices as I felt something graze my thigh as he sat me down. OH GOD...WAS THAT...DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT MAKOTO! YOU DIRTY DIRTY GIRL!

" _ **But in any case...why are guys and girls sticking things into each other...and where on earth would you stick things into? Your butt?**_ " Sora said as if for dramatic flair, he pointed to his asshole unaware of how true his sarcastic remark really was. " _ **Ummm...what if I told you yes.**_ " I said as Sora blinked a few times before looking like his mind was blown as he rubbed his eyes quickly and actually checked his butt away from my view. " _ **HUH...Well what do you know... The more you know I guess.**_ " Sora said as I saw him look at my body before tilting his head a little.

" _ **So wait...women have two holes right. So does that mean women can use both holes to stick things in?**_ " OH OK THAT'S ENOUGH SORA! I quickly grabbed his hands and sat him down, the crimson blush of my face clearly spreaded to my whole body as I could literally see steam vent out from my hands. " _ **Can...Can we save that for another time...I just feel worn out and want to get this awkward exchange in the shower over so I can go to bed.**_ " I said with the most frank of voices I have ever given as I felt the sudden exhaustion of the day take over me once more.

" _ **Sure Makoto, Let me just finish washing your back.**_ " Sora said as he went back to washing my back once more. I felt the nice comforting feeling of soap hit my back as I looked at Sora through the mirror once more. I looked at the way he just focused on cleaning my body... not trying to leer at me or even get perverted and grab my breasts. He was just focused on cleaning my body which was genuinely surprising. I always had this idea in my head that most men when they see a naked woman in front of them they would just go crazy for them and start...start... Sora's...part of the minority of men who doesn't do that huh...

* * *

 **That's...That's just nice.**

* * *

As soon as the two friends got out of the shower, A sense of relief flew right back into Makoto as she felt the sensation of being clothed once more as she smiled towards Sora. " _ **Well... despite the very awkward times I nearly felt...it... I feel better showered now. Thanks for that...I think.**_ " Makoto said as she cocked her head a little, wondering if what she had done was considered morally wrong or even wrong in terms of what is decent. " _ **You're welcome Makoto. Anything for my friends after all.**_ " Sora said as Makoto looked at him for a bit, a thought going to her head. ' _ **Friends huh...**_ ' Makoto thought as she yawned loudly.

" _ **Hehehe...You really need to get your sleep now Makoto, It's getting kinda late.**_ " Sora said as Makoto continued to yawn, using the couch as support as she lied down on the soft cushions of said couch to make herself comfortable. " _ **I agree... Sora... in all seriousness... are you going to be alright with your wounds?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora kept quiet a little bit before shaking his head. " _ **Honestly...Miss Estella gave me a vicious beatdown. I don't really know if I will be alright for a while. I just need to take it easy for a while I guess.**_ " Sora said with frank honesty as Makoto looked towards the ground, making Sora sigh as he petted her on the head.

" _ **Don't take yourself too hard Makoto... you didn't do anything wrong I promise.**_ " Sora said, trying to reassure the squirrel girl but she wasn't really paying attention to him at that point, her mind going all over the place as Sora's words to her were simply a blur as he walked back into his room. What she did today...allowing Sora to continue fighting despite knowing how heavily injured he was... what if the Black Lotus he has been worrying about suddenly comes on him and ambushed him in his currently injured state?.. the mere thought of that as she looked at the time that was present on the clock loomed over her head as she simply ended her thoughts with one sentence.

* * *

" _ **Is she the cause of everyone's suffering?..**_ "

 **Date: 30th August 2196**

 **Time: 20:00**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING!? I hope you all are doing well in this short month of February. Does anybody know why February is so short in the first place? It must be really confusing for people when they see that February is already going to end on the 28th of this month. It must also really be weird to be born at the leap year of every february but I am rambling at this point and I shouldn't be rambling. Honestly I am glad that the month is short because it means that March is already coming and it's a good time.**

 **NOW! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO SORA AND MAKOTO!? WILL MAKOTO'S GUILT OF AN INCIDENT THAT ONLY SHE KNOWS CONSUME THE LOVABLE SQUIRREL GIRL!? CAN SORA SOMEHOW GET HER TO SNAP OUT OF IT!? We don't know what else might happen at this point but I know that you have to keep on readig to find out what happens next!**


	39. BLACK 38: Alleys and Trauma

(P.S A NEW BLACK! What is going to happen now? Will the answer we seek get answered? Well, read on and you will find out for yourself.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 38

" _ **Makoto...Makoto! Calm down...**_ " Sora said, placing his hand on Makoto's shoulder as she trembled. " _ **Calm down?...CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME!**_ " Makoto shouted right at Sora's face as the look of horror plastered itself all over her face as to understand what is going on...we need to rewind to the events of a few minutes ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK... A few minutes ago...**

* * *

" _ **Here you go Makoto...**_ " Sora said as he laid in front of her a delicious platter of bacon and sunny side eggs on top of an assortment of vegetables and toasted garlic bread. Sora was hoping to get Makoto to eat something at least because for the past few days, she has either not eaten or drank and when she does so, it's at a very minuscule amount to function. " _ **It's not good for your body to starve yourself like this...even if it's a diet fad that you are trying right now.**_ " Sora said seriously as Makoto looked at him a little sad before sighing.

" _ **I promise...to eat a little at least...**_ " Makoto said as Sora sat next to her. " _ **You have been eating way too little these past few days... I think it's time you eat a bit more than just a little.**_ " Sora said sternly as Makoto looked at him for a bit before grabbing the fork and unenthusiastically began to ate the bacon in front of her. " _ **hehe...this is a really nice bacon you know.**_ " Makoto said, making a small smile as the food was delicious yet Makoto couldn't find it within herself to express it.

Ever since the fight with Miss Estella and that awkward shower with Sora, Makoto had tried to keep her interactions with Sora limited, telling herself that she should let him focus on himself and his injuries. But Sora kept on trying to take care of her as well as ignored the awkward shower that happened before, as if it wasn't awkward at all. Oh who was she kidding, this was Sora after all, she didn't know if the man's a dense idiot or if he really has no sense of what's right and wrong especially in times of men and women.

" _ **That's a nice thing for me to know Makoto.**_ " Sora said as he grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Immediately it went to the news which alerted Sora as he changed the channel to the one that always played action movies. Makoto noticed that as she wondered if Sora did that because he was concerned that the news about...that alley would play again. Still...it's at least action, and maybe she could finally relax with some...

" _ **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!**_ " the person, the main character of the movie, screamed as he brandished his gun and began to spray lead at what was the villian's henchmen. She was expecting it to be campy when she saw the way it looked...but hearing that line...and seeing the visceral vision of blood spraying all over suddenly began to trigger memories... memories she had been trying to bury into her inner psyche... memories that she didn't want to reminiscence again as she began to lost it.

" _ **Sora...Change...Change the channel.**_ " Makoto shakily asked as Sora looked at her, noticing her visible trembling as he changed the channel to what was a drama show regarding two families. " _ **It is your fault! It's all your fault!**_ " The female in the screen shouted as she gave the man she was talking to a visible slap. The moment she slapped the man, Makoto felt the same slap echo in her head as her words continued to linger in her head. " _ **C-Change again Sora.**_ " Makoto asked again as Sora changed the channel again this time to a kid's tv show. Hopefully the kid's channel will not have anything too dark...

" _ **It's not your fault. It just happened and there's nothing we can do anything about it.**_ " An anthropomorphic mouse said to his female mouse friend, placing his gigantic cartoon shaped hands on her shoulders as all of this accumulated in her head, causing her to finally snap as she gripped her head. " _ **TURN THE TV OFF...TURN THE TV OFF!**_ " Makoto yelled, gripping her head tightly as Sora immediately turned off the Tv and turned around to face Makoto, gripping her shoulders as the scene that played out earlier is where we left off...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END...**

* * *

Sora at that point was hugging Makoto from behind as she wrapped her arms around her head. Her face was stricken with pain and anguish as Sora simply rocked her back and forth. " _ **God...God why...It hurts...It hurts so much.**_ " Makoto cried, tears of pain coming out of her face as Sora simply remained quiet and continued to rock her quietly as he didn't say a word ever since she lost it. " _ **I...I fucked up Sora...I fucked up so much...**_ " Makoto cried as Sora quietly began to relax her. " _ **How...did you fuck up?..**_ " Sora asked as Makoto shook her head.

" _ **Makoto... You just lost it. You can't keep quiet forever otherwise it's just going to build up and you are going to lose it again."**_ Sora said as Makoto sniffed underneath him, her throat feeling dry from the lack of water she had within her. She knew that Sora was telling her the truth... and she could feel it within her. She felt an intense pain ache from the back of her head as all she could do was whimper in pain.

She never felt this pathetic...she hated this feeling of patheticness that she was feeling right now... she hated being pathetic... " _ **What's making you hurt Makoto?... It must be painful from the way you're gritting your teeth...but maybe getting it off your chest will help alleviate your pain just a little.**_ " Sora said, his words reassuring the squirrel beastkin as she nodded her head lightly. " _ **A-Alright...just...just don't stop hugging me alright...**_ " Makoto muttered softly as Sora nodded his head before gently resting his chin on top of her head.

" _ **I promise I won't...just take your time to collect your thoughts and then start from the beginning.**_ " Sora quietly advised as Makoto was relieved that Sora was taking care of her like this. Taking the time to collect her thoughts took a bit longer than she had expected, but collected her thoughts she did as wshe wondered which part of the beginning she should start off with. Then a thought came up in her mind as she began to recall what happened almost 2 weeks ago to Sora...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

The beginning...usually it starts off with something nice like, " **Long long time ago...** " PFTT... Yeah... I was told a lot of stories that start off with that...but in truth most stories begin more like " **Just a week ago.** " or in my case... " **Almost two weeks ago.** " Me and Noellie were just going out for a shopping session you know, buying goods for the dorm room and a bit of clothes shopping though that one was more of window shopping.

" **Hehehe. Thanks for showing me that clothes shop, I should go back in there one of these days.** " Noel said to me, her smile wide as I scratched my head a little bit. " **It's not a big deal, I just happen to have a good idea for clothes that's all.** " I said with honesty as I scratched my head a bit embarassed. " **Though it's kind of sad that I couldn't find something that well...didn't emphasize most of my body.** " I said with air quotes as Noel pouted and looked at me.

" **Oh,...you don't have to say that with...those illegal puppies."** Noel moaned as I knew what kind of puppies she was talking about, rubbing my chest a little in the process. " **Hey Hey now, don't call my breasts illegal you know. It's just how some people are born you know.** " I whined as Noel pouted and looked away, probably still thinking about my breasts the girl. She's lucky to not have such heavy knockers like these! Oh well...not like she needs to know anyways.

" **Though now that I think about it... we might have gotten carried away with our shopping.** " Noel said as we looked to the sky and saw it was darkening, it was then I decided to take a look at the time on my phone just to know if it was getting dark. " **Damn...you're right Noellie, it is getting quite dark.** " I said, keeping my phone away as I looked at my surroundings for a bit. It was then I noticed and realized...we are in a place...a place that we shouldn't be at just us girls...and a place I don't want to be at again.

To most people, it was going to be just a simple series of alleyways that had shops right in between, making it feel more like a corridor or a maze which does invoke the feeling of still being in the academy, something everyone notes. What I don't like about this place though...is that this place is the same place I nearly got raped and kidnapped because of those three stupid bitches from way before that got expelled. " **Listen to me Noel...stay close to me alright, and whatever you do...don't make eye contact** **with anybody here...** " I warned.

At first Noel was confused when I said that, but after taking a look around her surroundings, she immediately understood the weight of my words and soon went close to me. I know...this was a bit too much of a security precaution...but sometimes it's better to be over prepared rather than not prepared at all... But in the end...regardless of how much you prepare... something always happens... whether you think about it or not...as I found out about it the hard way when something I thought wouldn't happen...actually happened.

* * *

Sora: _**Actually happened? What are you talking about Makoto?**_

Makoto: _ **... Remember that time... when you found me all naked at that alley and about to be raped?**_

Sora: _**I do..**_

Makoto: _**And also remember the gang that not only tried to rape and sell me...but also attacked you i**_ _ **n the academy a few days later?**_

Sora: _ **...They were involved in this? Did they want to get their revenge against you?**_

Makoto: _ **... You pick up quick... though they weren't after me exactly...**_

* * *

" **Hey there pretty ladies, what brings two fine women to our fine establishment of a street.** " A man asked as I felt Noel's head wanting to turn around and face him. " **Oh nothing, just on our way back home from shopping that's all.** " I quickly said as I tried to make us both walk faster. " **Oh really now? At this time of the day? That's no good at all, may I assist you two in walking you both back home?** " the man asked this time with even more persuasion as I gripped Noel's hand tightly, ready to start running if I had to.

" **Woah woah woah, there's no need for you two to rush now! Please allow us to assist you two!** " The man asked, now being a bit more pushy than he was before as I soon noticed and before I could say anything, Noel's eyes soon locked on the man's own. I quickly reacted to his attempt to pry me off from Noel as we both started sprinting down an alleyway, all of the goods that we had been carrying at this point in our shopping bags nearly falling out as before I knew it, we were cut off by a group of members who were waiting there.

" **You two really should have listened to his suggestion...especially you Squirrel girl.** " a member said as he brandished brass knuckles and charged for me. Fighting instincts took over at that moment as I quickly slid past one of his attacks and delivered a series of one two attacks right at his face. Another member came charging for me, this one armed with a needle that I was all too familiar with as I decided to deal with him with a couple of punches I formed with my ars magus. I don't want to be under the effects of such a drug ever again.

" **Come on...Cooperate with us and nobody will have to get hurt.** " the member, clearly the ringleader of all of this squad of members said as I took up a stance of defiance and continued to deal with the goons that he sent my way. Now that I try to think of it...this is where everything...starts to feel either hazy...or unclear. I...I don't know why it feels that way, it must be either the adrenaline I felt that day or just my general surroundings at the time but when I think of it back then, they just kept on getting up...

' _ **There's...There's way too many of them!.**_ ' I thought at the time as I felt the Seithr around me start to thin down as my big bang smashes were getting weaker and weaker! Yet despite how many times I knock them down they just keep on getting back up! They are like cockroaches...they just won't stay down! " **GIVE IT UP! IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE GET TO YOU!** " That asshole shouted as I looked at him with just...this pure rage within me. " **NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME OR MY FRIEND!** "

" **Hehehe...you can say that again.** " the moment I heard a voice from behind was then I realized...and cursed myself as I saw Noel being held by someone else, her arms helplessly in the air with a knife right at her throat. FUCK!.. How did I stray so far away from Noel?! And I did I not notice the growing number of people that were behind us! " **Now stop with this bravado act...or I will have to do something horrible...to this sweet innocent girl.** " the man said, letting Noel's neck feel the cold edge of his steel.

" **S-STOP!... D-DON'T YOU DARE!** " I shouted, moving just one step as I saw him bring the knife closer to Noel's jugular... fuck...fuck fuck fucking fuck... he really means to kill Noel. " **M-MAKOTO! PLEASE! I don't want to die!** " Noel shouted, terrified beyond belief. Why shouldn't she...she's a sheltered child...so of course she hasn't experienced being held hostage or being within an inch of her life before!.. My fists trembled at the sight as I slowly lowered them down to my waist, allowing the men to surround and restrain me as I was brought to this man's face and had my chin grabbed by him... as he checked me out everywhere.

" **...** **Hehehe...no wonder these guys wanted to sell you off before, even if you are just a beastkin...at least you have a fine body...not like this flat piece of rod that is here with you.** " the man mocked as Noel couldn't help but whimper at the insult. Even if she wanted to retaliate and say she's not flat or anything...the amount of fear she must have felt must be paralyzing to her core. " **Anyways we are getting off track here... You know how much trouble you have been giving to my boys by being such a drama queen?** " The man asked as he eyed me directly, making me stare deep into his eyes as I couldn't help but come up with something witty.

" **Really now? Drama queen? I am pretty sure that I am not the drama queen now...** " Before I could say any more, I felt a vicious right slam right into my stomach, forcing me to puke a little as I began to cough heavily. " **Don't you try to shit talk your way through this you beast... or maybe you would like to see your friend here get accquainted with something that's even worse than a knife.** " The moment I heard that...my face paled a little as I looked around and saw the men...all of them grinning at that comment and eying at Noel at that moment, their eyes raping at her as Noel tried her best to shield her body in vain.

NO...He wouldn't... " **OH? I know what your eyes are telling me,** " **I wouldn't dare think of raping such a young woman now?** " **...am I right?** " the moment he said that, Noel began to lose her shit. " **R-R-RAPE!? I...I...NO!** " it was at that exact moment I saw how much fear Noel's face had as she accidentally wet herself from it. " **HAHAHA, She pissed herself! She's so fucking terrified that she wet herself! The little baby!** " the person holding her arms said, mocking her even further as Noel began to cry silently at her situation.

This...This is really bad...If I don't do or say something at this moment!... " **L-LOOK! It's me right!? You all are just here for me right!? if you just let her go I promise I won't do anything!** " I begged, Making Noel's eyes widen in horror as the man looked at me before chuckling a little. " **You?... As much as that is tempting...I am afraid an insect like you isn't the person I am interested in today.** " The man coldly said as he grabbed my head and slammed it to the cold ground, making me taste dirt in the process.

" **So...you ready to listen to what I am going to say next hmmm? You damn rodent.** " The man berated as this is all not new to me...the insults...the treatment I was receiving... this is all typical with all of the beastkin haters in Shinatsu. " **Fine...What do you want...** " I said with some venom in my voice as the man chuckled. If you just appeased to these kinds of people they will eventually just back the fuck off... that's what is supposed to happen at this point. But...of all days...this has to be completely different.

* * *

Man: **Simple... You are friends with a certain Hunter Long... am I right? I would like to talk to him for just a bit.**

Me: **... That's it?.. Don't bullshit with me, I know he must have done something to trash his ass and want to bring him here to trash on him. Well newsflash buddy, he's not that easy to beat in a fight.**

* * *

 **It was then I felt the heel of a foot stomp on my back, forcing all of the air out of my body.**

* * *

Man: **What did I say about you and that stupid mouth of yours hmmm. Now you either shut up and listen to what I am going to say next...or I am just going to ship your friend off while I rape your ass now.**

Me: **!...TCH... fine...what do you want?**

Man: **I want to talk to him regarding a few things that he did with a couple of my boys... I just want to make sure that it's all cool between us.**

Me: **...and why are you telling me all of this, send one of your goons to him and meet him face to face.**

Man: **I would love to...but most of my men are busy at the moment...which is why you are going to do it.**

* * *

When I finished hearing what he had to say, it took me a while to figure out everything until I realized what he wanted. " **I know you are really good friends with him... so he will believe anything you say...especially if the girl that he hangs out with the most is well...under our possession.** " it was at that moment I saw a couple of men restrain Noel even harder as they placed a bag on her head and dragged her away from my view. " **N-NOEL! YOU BASTARDS!** " I shouted as I tried to push the guy to the side to reach Noel, only getting as far as to stand up as I felt a bat swing right for my stomach and force me to the ground in a fetal position, with the only relief for the pain was cussing and swearing.

" **Now...Here's the deal...you will go tell Hunter...you will go tell him to come alone...you will come back with him...and you will not come back with the authorities... fuck up in any way...and not only will your friend not be seen in these streets...a lot more people are going to disappear afterwards.** " When you usually hear that kind of threat, you hear it from the most cliche of movie or tv villains...but for some reason it just felt so...god damn...terrifying... I don't know why... it's so god damn cliche i should be laughing at this moment at how ridiculous it sounded yet...I couldn't bring myself to even lift my voice once. What's...what was happening to me?..

It was then I got lifted off the ground as the group parted away like the red sea. " **So...come on Bitch, go on and do the bidding of your master.** " the man berated as I couldn't bring myself to say something. There was just way too many things running around my head. Noel, Hunter, these crazy assholes, telling the authorities, telling Tsubaki to tell the authorities... It was all just spinning around and around and around and around my head... and it honestly just hurts... Everything else I did... just feel so... _ **hazy**_.

 _ **I...I remember doing what the guy had asked me to do...I don't know why I did it... I... I wasn't sure that they were even following me in the first place. Then...I brought Hunter to the same place and...and...they beat him up and...They brought Noel... They...began checking her out as well as me...right in front of him...ahhhh...ahhhhh...then...we both got pushed over as he was forced to see us...Ahhhhh...AAAA...Then something went over our heads to prevent us from seeing Him as our bodies were naked...Then...Something...something wet...touched me moments later...AAAA...**_

* * *

 **The scene that was painted in Makoto's eyes when she finally remembered was horrifying. There she and Noel were... fully naked and almost raped in front of Hunter's eyes... their bodies covered in red as red was splattered all over the alley. The bodies were mere shambles of who they as they came in two varieties... mangled messes or ripped apart to shreds. The person that stood right in the middle of this was their friend...Hunter Long...coated in a river of red...painted in a river of red... his eyes glowing a dark and evil red as Makoto...Makoto finally remembered it all...and she couldn't help but do one thing...**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " The realization...the memories...came back...and I remember why...I tried to bury it all... All of what happened to both Noel and Hunter was my fault...it's my fault that Noel was held hostage...It was my fault that Hunter had to see Noel nearly get raped... It's my fault that I made Noel see Hunter kill people... It's my fault that he became a killer in the first place... _**IT...EVERYTHING IS ALL MY FAULT!**_

" _ **Makoto! Makoto! What's wrong!? Tell me!**_ " a faint voice shouted as tears were emerging from my eyes as guilt painted itself all over my eyes. " _ **It's your fault Makoto...It's all your fault..." A voice told me as it's all true...it's all true! "IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!**_ " I screamed. The blood...the horror...all of the voices I couldn't hear...and their mangled expressions of pain as I saw them have... _**It's...IT's all my fault!**_

Then I felt a sharp slap to my cheeks as I realize where I was... I was in a room...a room of a friend who I ran to when it all just got too much... when I was trying to forget everything and try to move on with my life... But...but _ **It always happens**_ anyways with me... _ **people get hurt trying to protect or be friends with me**_...this person is no exception as he got hurt trying to keep me here...in fact why am I even here anyways?.. The organization I wanted to work for hired a fucking mercenary group in the past to do their own dirty work... so _ **it's pointless**_ for me to even think of working for such assholes.

" _ **What is your fault Makoto?.. Tell me please...**_ " that friend told me as I looked at them... feeling so hollow in the process as I could only just make a sign of reassurance that...I was even listening in the process as I looked at said friend with a sad face. " _ **Ahhh...It's just...How can I live with myself...knowing that I caused two of my best friends so much pain...I caused so many people their lives and livelihoods... I'm...I'm just a pathetic creature trying to be a human being..**_ " I said with a hollowness that I knew...is the truth.

" _ **Makoto... look at me please...**_ " said friend asked as he tried to hug me even more, it was at that moment I had enough of hugging as I slipped by. " _ **Sorry...I...I need some time to myself to think...if that's alright.**_ " I said as said friend was looking at me before sighing. " _ **I will go and make dinner...I need some time to process what you just told me.**_ " Said friend...Sora Minakaze said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen to prepare something for dinner. I then saw the look on his face, the look of confusion and sadness... Great I did it again... first I hurt him outside now I hurt him inside... I'm such a terrible friend...

* * *

 _ **...Why am I even here right now?..**_

* * *

 **SORA POV**

* * *

As I stood there looking for what to prepare for dinner, I couldn't help but keep her at the corner of my eye, wanting to see what the hell is she going to do next. All she was doing at this point was staring at the ground with such depressing eyes. Shit...with the way she's acting...she must be suffering either post traumatic stress disorder, Stockholm syndrome or even a weird pseudo mix of both. That might not even be right to say at this point...she's not been in any wars but the trauma must lie in her past at Shinatsu.

Humans and beastkin never did mix well together...in fact, when did they ever not hate each other?.. A cycle of hatred?... a cycle of mistrust?.. Who knows..and who the fuck cares. Makoto is my main concern not who is currently hating who. At this rate...she's going down a road of self destruction... she's blaming herself for everything that happened in that alley and try as I might to say it's not her fault...it must have been said multiple times to her because nothing has changed with her... If that is the case...then maybe it's time I took a different approach.

I then looked at the knife I was holding in my hands, my thoughts rolling around in my head as I began to think about various ideas that would work only to discard them. I thought of sending her to Doctor Stanwick for psychological examination but what would that do? It would just be even more confusing as fuck and wouldn't clear things in her head... Damn...all the other ideas I have are just bad...that's just not good... but maybe sometimes...doing something bad...

* * *

 _ **...May just be the best solution?...**_

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? I Hope you all are doing well wherever you may be? I hope this chapter isn't too dark for people who are into that sort of thing but hey, this story's rated M for a reason right? You all knew what you are going to get yourselves into so the rating is there for you all to see. Also, Thanks to TheEmeraldMage for your continued support and KnightSpark, for wanting to know what happens in that alley. It would have come out eventually but I was just waiting for the right time to reveal the events that were to come. What could that possibly mean for things to come ahead? Who knows... and I do hope you all are still reading when it does happen.**

 **SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? WILL WE EVER FIGURE OUT WHAT IS GOING ON IN MAKOTO'S HEAD!? WHAT IS MAKOTO GOING TO DO NEXT!? AND WHAT CAN SORA POSSIBLY DO TO HELP HER IN THIS SCENARIO OF INTENSE GUILT AND TRAUMA!? We all don't know what is going to happen next but the most important thing is that you all keep on reading to see where it goes next**


	40. BLACK 39: Conflicts Of The Heart

(A New BLACK... What is going to happen next to Makoto Nanaya as we see how far the depths one can really go?)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _**Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 39

" _ **I just can't do this anymore...**_ " " _ **I Should Just give up...**_ " " _ **Why am I even here?..**_ " Those were the thoughts that lingered in Makoto's head as she was walking in the forest. She was carrying almost all of her belongings that she had brought from home, having left anything related to the academy behind as she looked at the hollow forest that was in front of her. Her feet were weary as she felt sluggish dragging her belongings through the dusty grass as she sat on her bag. Is she really right doing this?

She was going to run away now...She couldn't take in what had happened here, what she caused to the people around her... it was just one incident, but what if it spirals out of control? Spirals beyond what had just happened today. They always say that it always took one small uncontrollable incident to turn someone or something into an even bigger menace beyond, So the best option is to cut the tumor before it becomes worse...and that tumor was her.

" _ **All of these feelings within me... They won't help anybody else. Everyone might hate me and even call me a coward for doing this... But I don't see any other way to solve the problem at hand... So I am willing to be called a coward for the rest of my life...I am just tired.**_ " Makoto thought, having resigned herself to her fate as she began to think of the preparation she had done a few days ago, after having had that that with Sora and her resolve as she began to think of a few hours ago...when everyone in the room was still awake and she was spending her final moments with them.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

" **AHGH...this question is too hard to answer!..** " Marcus despaired as I looked at Sora, Marcus and Chikacho as they were busy doing Math homework. I should be doing my own math homework since Sora bothered to give it to me but since I decided to just run away from it all, I decided to just leave it to the side. " **Well, if you do the equation like this, the answer becomes easier to achieve Marcus.** " Chikacho said as she displayed a series of hieroglyphics to Marcus, making him cry even more as Sora was silently finishing off his questions without any difficulty.

" **I will never be able to finish this in time!...** " Marcus grumbled as he slumped his head in defeat as Sora closed his book, signifying that he's done with his homework as he went to my side and sat next to me. " _ **Tomorrow's Monday... are you sure you don't want to finish your homework?**_ " Sora asked as I looked at him surprised. Why was he asking me about my homework?.. " _ **Well...to be honest...It's difficult for me because I don't know how you are supposed to do some of these questions.**_ " I said, trying to give an excuse as Sora shook his head and slipped his hand into the couch, pulling out the math homework I was trying to hide from plain sight.

" _ **Come on Makoto, Math is the last homework you need to finish for now. Once you have done it, you don't have to worry about missing any of your grades for the rest of the semester.**_ " Sora explained as I looked at the Maths homework with reluctance plastered all over my face. Did I really want to be doing this right now? I could be doing something else right now like planning how the hell I am going to sneak out of here without attracting anyone's attention. " _ **Really Sora? But we already finished so much homework yesterday!**_ " I begged as Sora sighed and scratched his head.

" _ **That's true...we did do a lot of your homework yesterday... But I did save this last one for last for a reason. Besides, it's better for you to figure out how to solve some of these questions rather than just copy them from me.**_ " Sora said as I sighed and scratched my head. I seriously wanted to not do this homework anymore and just give upon it, but Sora wasn't just going to let me peacefully stop. " _ **But I'm serious Sora, I feel like just living it to the side for a bit in order to collect my thoughts... my head's kinda blur to do any math right now.**_ " I said as I pressed my hand on my head.

I then hear the sound of my book being placed on the table as I felt a hand pet my head. " _ **What's on your head right now?.. Are you still thinking about that day?..**_ " Sora asked as I looked at him surprised before sighing some more. " _ **...In a way... look, I don't want to talk about it alright... it's... I just don't think I can handle something like that again.**_ " I said, apologizing as Sora continued to rub my head. " _ **I understand... What do you want to talk about exactly? Anything that you want to talk about in particular.**_ " Sora asked as I looked at the ceiling, wondering if there was anything that I really wanted to know...then it hit me as I took a small deep breath.

* * *

Me: _**Well...I don't have any particular topics in mind...so You don't mind me asking what's on the top of my head?**_

Sora: _**Sure Makoto, What is on the top of your mind right now?..**_

Me: _ **... Why are you spending so much time with me? Aren't you still recovering from the fight you had with Estella? Shouldn't that be your top priority?**_

Sora: _**Hmmm...Well to be honest... I have been injured worse before, It's just been a long time since I have been this heavily injured that didn't make me end up in the hospital. And yes I should be focusing on my injuries...But I have been doing the best I can to cope with them.**_

 _ **As to why I spend time with you...I just like spending time with you. That's it, there's no big reveal. You're my friend and I like spending time with you.**_

Me: _**I see... What...What about you saying that you know about sex.. Are you...well...experienced with it?**_

Sora: _ **...Are you asking if I am not a virgin?**_

Me: _**W-W-Well...when you put it like that and all...I...I guess? I don't know, even if I am comfortable with girls kissing each other and erotic moments... Sex...well... Just answer the question!**_

Sora: _ **...**_ _ **Well...to be honest...No, I am still a virgin if you are asking. Just because I know about it doesn't mean that I go around having sex everywhere Makoto. Though you bringing up girls kissing each other has my interest now.**_

* * *

Has his interest?.. God that sounds so perverted...wait a minute, this is Sora we are talking about... " _ **You know...the way you say that... it makes you sound perverted you know that.**_ " I said as Sora looked at me confused. " _ **But don't you do that sometimes? You know, secretly chant for Tsubaki to kiss Jin and all.**_ " Sora said as I felt his eyes stare into my soul, making me sweat as I realized why he was looking at me like that. " _ **W-Well..that's..Umm...Healthy to do so! Friends should always encourage friends to kiss each other! Even if they are girls and boys!**_ " I quickly explained as sweat dripped down my forehead.

" _ **I see...so if it's healthy... Why don't people do it more often?**_ "... I swear to god sometimes I wonder if Sora's really an idiot...or just pretending to be an idiot... Because the questions that he is asking right not only serve to aggravate my brain even further... It also sends me into a fit of wanting to make sure he understood it...and I wasn't even pissed about it... Which makes absolutely no sense to my head... and my chest. " _ **Sometimes...Sometimes I really wonder if you are an idiot.**_ "

" _ **Huh? You said something Makoto?**_ " Sora questioned. Shit! I said that out way too loud! " _ **Uhhh..Nothing! Nothing at all!**_ " I quickly tried to say but Sora's eyes narrowed to that of a hawks. " _ **I know you said something Makoto...You said you wonder if I am idiot sometimes.**_ " God dammit Sora... I was trying to make this as unawkward as it can be...and you fucked it up! " _ **W-Well...It's just... you tend to say a lot of stuff that well...come off as stupid...It's...I am just being honest.**_ " I said, scratching my head as Sora listened for a bit to what I had to say before saying anything else.

" _ **I guess when you say it like that...I guess there's some truth to that.**_ " Sora admitted...Wait...Sora admitted? What did he admit in the first place? " _ **Look Makoto... I'm a bit of an idiot sometimes when it comes to these kinds of things... But that doesn't mean I don't know how people feel about me asking what should be considerably simple questions. It's not an excuse that I am making for myself.. it's a part of who I am and I have just come to accept it.**_ "

...Wow... I... I can't believe how he just admitted that he can be a bit of an idiot... No...No normal person would have done that...and that is just incredible...and dumbfounding! " _ **You...You really are a true idiot...**_ " I said out of pure shock as Sora looked at me with a puzzled look. " _ **Now I don't know if you're saying that out of shock...or just out of insult at this point.**_ " Sora said as I immediately blushed. " _ **W-W-W-Well! It's not an insult if that is what you're thinking...but it's also not really out of shock...**_ "

Before I could continue my sentence, I saw Sora's small smile as it had that small tease in his eyes. He...he actually got me all riled up like an idiot...I...I... " _ **Hehehe...I feel like an idiot now. Geez...**_ " I said, scratching my head as Sora began to rub on my ears, making me feel the nice comfy warmth that I have gotten used to. " _ **We all are idiots in our own ways Makoto... That's what makes us human beings in the end.**_ " Sora explained as I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Then I looked at the time that was present on the clock which by now I knew also had the date below it for convenience sake.

* * *

 **Time: 8.45 PM**

 **Date: 3rd September 2196**

* * *

" _ **Huh...It's getting a bit late, we should really do your**_ _ **math**_ _ **homework right now.**_ " Sora said, picking up the math homework once more as I couldn't help but sigh as I took the math homework right off his hands. " _ **Well...what kind of equations are we doing today proffessor? Anything really difficult that I should know before I inevitably commit mental suicide?**_ " I said, feeling a bit more energetic as Sora couldn't help but pet me in the back some more.

" _ **Well...don't worry about that Makoto, No one's committing mental suicide...maybe except Marcus over there.**_ " Sora said as he pointed to Marcus as steam was visibly coming out of his ears and his ghost was trying to escape at this point. " **It's no use... no matter how much I try to understand these equations they just only serve to confuse me even further...** " Marcus complained as Chikacho couldn't help but sigh at the fox's pathetic attempt at maths. " **I swear Marcus... you are quite helpless with these math equations.** " Chikacho said as they decided to just head to Sora.

" **Help us Nii-san... These Math equations are murdering my brain... I need assistance.** " Marcus begged as he nearly got into his knees in the process. " **I am sorry Sora... My attempts at trying to teach Marcus some of the equations has ended in failure.** " Chikacho apologized as Sora scratched his head and looked at the two of them. " **Are you two serious right now?... Oh well...I guess I can help the both of you at the same time.** " Sora said as he brought the coffee table and couches closer to where I was sitting as he sat both Marcus and Chikacho near me.

" **Well...it's at least the perfect time for me to to brush up on my math anyways. So why don't I just help all of you with anything that might be troubling you.** " Sora said as Marcus's eyes shined, " **Thank you! Thank you Thank you Nii-san!** " Marcus said, hugging him as Chikacho sat next to me and looked at my homework. " **Is there any equation that is proving difficult for you at the moment? I shall try to assist you to the best of my abilities.** " Chikacho said as I felt it... I felt the warmth oozing out of the three of them... Why is that? Why am I feeling this warmth right now?..

" **I...I will try my best...despite what I know...** " Marcus groaned as he held his head to support the vast amount of knowledge that was flowing into his head right now regarding math and the equations that he was supposed to learn. Everything at this very moment... just felt warm... nothing felt out of place at all... And yet why?.. What is this feeling am I feeling right now?.. what...whatever it is, I need to leave this place... I can't be here anymore... But...where do I go after that? Where do I go to call home?

* * *

 **Just why... Why am I so conflicted inside..**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

 **Time: 4.45 AM**

 **Date: 4th September 2196**

* * *

That was the time that was plastered all over Makoto's phone as she signed and kept it in her pocket. She was determined to see this through...she didn't want to be a burden anymore... " _ **I Should just leave... that way...No one has to get hurt because of me.**_ " Makoto thought as she began to walk through the ground. She couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia as she walked. She remembered that she tried to do something like this before as well when she was here on the first month. She was being bullied at the time and it got to a point that she ran away. If it wasn't for Noel and Tsubaki...she would have seriously died all alone inside that hole on the ground.

" _ **Hehehe...I guess I never really learned my lesson huh...**_ " Makoto said to herself as she walked slowly, making sure there wasn't any holes on the ground as she felt the air become colder. This was it...she was seriously going to do it this time and there was nobody who could stop her. She had thought of everything from what she was going to bring to the notes that she had left on both Sora's room as well as Noel, Tsubaki, Hunter and her's room. Each written by hand as she left at the exact time where the cover of night will be advantageous for her. All of this was going her way...

" _ **What are you doing out here in the night Makoto?**_ " A voice called out, making Makoto jump a little from where she was standing as she turned around to see much to her shock and surprise... Sora Minakaze wearing a simple track suit with the jacket open, revealing his skin because he wore no shirt underneath. How could this be!? Makoto had analyzed his pattern of how he usually conducts himself during a week and he should be sleeping by now!

" _ **And what's with all of the bags?.. You going somewhere?**_ " Sora asked as he had a pretty good idea of what she was trying to do...but decided to be the idiot that he always has been and just roll with it. Makoto herself knew that Sora was just pretending because of the look she could see within his eyes but hoped that he was just truly being an idiot this time. " _ **Yeah...This is well...A kind of training for me!**_ " Makoto said with a small surprise as she grabbed her bags.

" _ **Ahhh...What kind of training involves packed bags though?**_ " Sora questioned as he was sweating just a little bit, Makoto noticing the sweat present on his chest at that moment. " _ **Hehehe... not until you tell me the reason why you choose to be out here without a shirt. Want to show off your muscles to the trees?**_ " Makoto teased as Sora scratched his head. " _ **Well... to be fair... I am way too lazy to put on a shirt at the moment and needed to train so I thought fuck it...a jacket's basically a shirt, just zip it up when you are done exercising and it blends pretty well.**_ "

The conversation the two were having was well... in their minds, trying to make sense as to what the other is saying and doing so in the process... To the normal trained eye...it's just awkward as fuck. ' _ **Oh god...why won't you just look away! Did I pack too much!? did I pack too much!? I did pack too much...shit that's why.**_ ' Makoto thought as her eyes were darting back and forth to her bags and Sora. ' _ **...Why is she looking at me like that? Do...Do I have something on my face? Does she notice something that discomfort her so much that she needs to look at her bags?!. Oh god I am a bit of an idiot sometimes.**_ ' Sora thought as he soon followed Makoto's gaze.

Then...both agreed...enough is enough... " _ **Look Makoto...what is with the gear that you are carrying...I know you aren't going out here to train... Please be honest with me.**_ " Sora questioned as Makoto kept quiet for a bit and looked away from Sora. " _ **I...I cannot take it anymore Sora... Everything...Everything here is just too much for me.**_ " Makoto said, unable to face Sora as she closed her eyes, trying to make sure she didn't cry in the process.

" _ **You cannot take it anymore?.. Are you saying...that what happened two weeks ago...is too much for you?**_ " Sora questioned as Makoto paused for a bit before shaking her head. " _ **It's...It's not that Sora... it's not just that one incident... I...I Caused so much trouble for everyone... I have been nothing but trouble ever since I entered the academy and not just you or Noel or Tsubaki or Hunter or even a certain group of people... I...I have just been in trouble in general.**_ " Makoto confessed as she looked behind her.

" _ **That's why I have decided... I am just going to leave everyone. That way... nobody has to get into trouble because of me.**_ " She continued, placing her hand on her head as she was determined this time... she wanted to leave this time and nobody was going to stop her. " _ **What about the others?.. do they know what you're going to do?**_ " Sora questioned as he took a few steps towards her, making her walk a few steps back. " _ **I left notes for them... They will know when they wake up. That's all I can do..**_ " Makoto said as she couldn't even face Sora at this point as her legs began to tremble.

" _ **You're not even going to face your friends?.. Are you that scared that they will judge you if you do so?.. Or are you afraid that they will try and stop you from running away?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto remained quiet, not trying to answer that as Sora knew the answer very well. " _ **Makoto... You can't just run away from it all... none of what happened is your fault.**_ " Sora said as Makoto couldn't help but scoff a little as she looked at him.

" _ **What are you talking about Sora?.. I am literally the cause of everything that has happened! And it's all because of these things!**_ " Makoto shouted as she grabbed her ears and tail as hard as she could to show them to Sora. " _ **I'm not a human being or even an animal... I'm just a fucked up hybrid of the two!**_ " Makoto shouted as Sora became shocked at her sudden outburst. He has never seen her explode like this before... it was just out of nowhere and it just caught him off guard.

Makoto was using this tactic in order to try and push Sora away from shock. Part of her felt bad for doing this to him but another part of her knew the reason why she was even doing this in the first place... even if this is how she truly felt inside about being a beastkin. " _ **But Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter trust you don't they? They treat you as their friend despite being a beastkin!**_ " Sora said, the surprise coming out of his voice as Makoto closed her eyes...and began to pour out her words into her lips.

* * *

Makoto: _**So...So what... So what if they even trust me for being a beastkin?.. It doesn't change the fact that they will just judge me in the end!**_

Sora: _**J-Judge you?.. What the hell are you talking about!? They haven't judged you for anything Makoto! You're letting your own self loathing cloud your thoughts!**_

Makoto: _**Oh Shut up Sora! I am not clouded by anything Sora! I know exactly what I am thinking and what I feel!**_ _ **I have been keeping this inside me for too long...and it all makes sense...all of the dots are finally making sense in my head!**_

Sora: _**T-The dots?.. What are you..**_

Makoto: _**I hate them...I hate human beings!**_

Sora: !? ( _ **What...what in the hell is going on with her head! is...Is the stress finally getting to her!?**_ ) _**Makoto...what are you saying?! Just take a few...**_

Makoto: _**A FEW DEEP BREATHS?...A FEW FUCKING DEEP BREATHS!? Get real Sora! You and me know very well that I don't need a few deep breaths! I know exactly what I am saying and that is the truth! I hate human beings! Yeah...that's right...Just like you... I have been keeping this inside me for so long... Just like you I hate human beings too...**_

 _ **I may pretend to be friends with them...But I am always just waiting for them to betray me in the end. That's what happened to me two years ago in that alleyway with that Hazuki kid that you killed**_ _**for me... If I was just only stronger...if I wasn't so powerless... I WOULD HAVE KILLED THE BASTARD MYSELF!**_

* * *

Makoto felt the whole surge of her own self come out with those words. It felt like an intoxicating release...a deadly poison being emitted from her own words. Yes.. this was how she truly felt deep inside... She loathed humans... she was merely kissing ass to them so that she wouldn't be beaten up. She was merely following the strong so that she didn't have to do most of the fighting herself. Yes... She was a coward to the very end, she wasn't strong at all...

Even her drive shows this... How she has to even focus on her punches to hit at her maximum... how she could see the power levels behind them... How despite being able to throw such strong punches she's unable to keep them consistent. They always fluctuate from being very strong to pathetically weak. She was fickle as a human being...but can she even consider herself a human at this point?.. Wouldn't that mean... she's the thing that she hates the most...

" _ **So please...Leave me the fuck alone Sora!**_ " Makoto shouted with her eyes closed. Yet...despite this... something inside her ached terribly. It was... shaking and crying inside as tears began to emerge from her eyes. Why was she even crying at this point?.. her rage should be consuming her entirely and despite this... the tears won't stop. The tears hurt so much despite her saying the truth... Why... Just why do they hurt so much?.. Why does it hurt to cry right now?

" _ **Then what about Noel and Tsubaki... are you saying that your friendship with them isn't real? And what about Hunter...and Mai..And Kajun and Shiori and everyone else in the academy?.. Are you saying all of the friendships you made here lies too!**_ " Sora shouted, finally unable to hold his voice back. He could understand Makoto's hatred for human beings... Human beings are simply disgusting creatures who only know to either create violence and suffering with their only motives being the benefit of themselves or whatever goal they desire.

But despite this...he knew that there was more to humanity besides the hatred... He knew of human beings who didn't fit this narrow minded concept of his...and Makoto's friends were a few of those. " _ **OF COURSE THEY ARE! I CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL LIKE I AM WAITING IN AGONY EVERYDAY FOR THE VEIL TO DROP! THE VEIL THAT THEY ARE JUST MY FRIENDS AND I AM JUST WAITING FOR THE DAY THEY DECIDE TO STAB ME IN THE BACK! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!**_ " Makoto shouted, releasing all of the anger in her voice as her head began to hurt... and something deep inside ached terribly as the tears kept on dripping down her face.

" _ **HOW DOES ONE LIVE WITH THAT IN THEIR MIND EVERYDAY! THAT NAGGING FEELING AT THE BACK OF THEIR NECK THAT TELLS THEM THAT THEY ARE GOING TO GET BETRAYED BY THOSE CLOSEST TO THEM!**_ " Makoto screamed as she began to claw her head in the intense pain that she felt at that moment. She wasn't able to hold back what she was feeling at that moment anymore. What started as Makoto trying to get Sora Minakaze out of her way is now her confessing her deepest darkest secrets to him... Why the fuck is she even doing this right now!? She was wasting her time and she needed to go away now!

Sora then took a deep breath as he looked at her seriously, " _ **Makoto...where are you going? Where are you going to be heading to? Tell me Makoto...**_ " Sora said seriously as Makoto finally calmed down, taking deep breaths as she decided to just tell Sora at this point. " _ **I don't know where I am going to head to next... I have no place to go... I can't go back to my family a disgrace because I can't even get into the NOL... and after getting their hopes so high like that... I...I just can't...**_ " Makoto confessed, her tears still coming as she dropped to her knees and wept.

She felt so much frustration pour into her, she really didn't know what to do at this point... but she had only one goal in her mind as she looked at Sora straight into his eyes. " _ **I...I guess if I do have to head to a place... I probably would just go to a brothel and sell my body...**_ " Makoto said as she just didn't care anymore... She had honestly lost so much of herself in the past few weeks that she doesn't even know what she should be feeling or caring at this point.

She never felt anything like this before... the past two weeks have just been one big kick to her in general... from causing so much pain to her friends to causing a rift between her friends and making another suffer greatly just to keep her in the academy... She has not done anything to try and solve these issues... and this was going to be her first step in order to do so. " _ **I'm sorry if I am disappointing you with my answers Sora...In the end...I am just...I am just tired of it all.**_ " Makoto confessed as she finally found the courage to look at Sora in the eyes.

Makoto had finally noticed what Sora was doing at this point as she faced him. He was simply looking at the ground with his eyes hidden by the fringes of his hair. Sora was trying to process in every single word that she had just said at that moment. " _ **Yeah...that's a big reveal about myself huh.. I'm just a sad little piece of living tissue that is trying to be a cheerful girl who gives her all in everything and cares for her friends... I'm...I'm just tired of wearing a mask that just serves to cause conflict within me.**_ " Makoto continued as She looked away, ready to finally leave all of this behind her...

" _ **Well...this is goodbye Sora...**_ " Makoto said sadly as she took her bags and started to slowly walk. Then everything began to slow down as in the next few seconds, she was already on the ground, holding a cut that was formed on her cheeks as she had dropped her bags. Sora himself was holding the blood knife that Makoto had seen before as Sora's eyes remained concealed by his hair's fringe. Makoto herself was caught off guard by the sudden action as her eyes were staring at him directly.

" _ **S-Sora?...**_ " Makoto asked shakily as Sora finally revealed his cold eyes towards Makoto as she could only shiver when she heard him say these words.

* * *

" _ **...**_ _ **Yeah...Goodbye indeed...**_ "

* * *

 **Last Known Time: 04.45**

 **Last Known Date: 4th September 2196**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING AT THIS FINE DAY!? Man... The months have been flying by so fast! It's almost the end of March and approaching the beginning of April fool's day, so prepare your best prank and make sure you yourself are ready for any attempts to prank you! Besides that, I hope you all still keep having good days for the rest of the year!**

 **NOW! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WHAT IS SORA GOING TO DO TO MAKOTO!? WHY DID HE SUDDENLY ATTACK HER LIKE THAT!? WILL MAKOTO BE ABLE TO FIGHT IN THE MENTAL CONDITION SHE IS IN!? AND ALL IN ALL! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!? Well if you wish to know any further what lies ahead for BLACK Rebellion then stay tuned and keep on reading!**


	41. BLACK 40: Heart's Resolve

(A New BLACK, and the beginning of a fierce confrontation between our two friends Sora and Makoto... What is to happen next?!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 40

Previously on BLACK Rebellion...

Makoto Nanaya... for the past two weeks she has been fighting a futile battle of mental fortitude as the stress of having caused pain towards her friends finally pushed her to her breaking point. With her mind believing that her only option at this point is to run away from it all...from the academy...from her friends...from her entire life. This she truly believes to be the only solution. However in her attempts to do so... she has been attacked by Sora who was training in the forests... Or was he?..

* * *

And Now...the Continuation of BLACK Rebellion

* * *

Makoto was on the ground...holding the cut on her cheek as she stared at her cold eyed friend, Sora Minakaze. He was holding onto the knife that he brandished against Estella when he went crazy. " _ **...Yeah...Goodbye indeed...**_ " Was the words that Sora had said to her as she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread flow within her as Sora continued to stare her down. " _ **Why...Why did you do that?!**_ " Makoto questioned, wondering why the fuck her friend suddenly attacked her like that as before she knew it, Sora lunged right for her, alerting her immediately as she rolled away from her bags and right into a ars dome that formed over the two of them.

' _ **Did I accidentally activate the Ars Dome trap that is reserved for those who are trying to run away!?**_ ' Makoto thought as Sora had carefully planned for this moment. He wasn't honestly expecting her to out of nowhere just decide to run away from the Academy... in fact he was going to drag her ass to the academy and try to continue to help her from there. But now that this has finally happened, he wondered if this was the right thing to do?... it was incredibly stupid and rash and there was probably better ways of doing this... But this was the only way he knew how to get to Makoto's head.

" _ **...**_ _ **Because you are being an idiot...and idiots need to have their screws tightened before their idiocy gets too far.**_ " Sora said as he slowly took off his jacket and tossed it to one of the branches. He had at least asked Marcus and Chikacho to prepare for him a few Ars Dome Seals for his personal use and had set them around the location which had resulting in him being able to trap Makoto in one of them. " _ **I...Idio...I AM NOT AN IDIOT!**_ " Makoto shouted as Sora pointed the knife at her once more.

" _ **Only Idiots say that they are not idiots... And I need to get it in your head that what you are thinking doesn't match what you feel!**_ " Sora shouted as Makoto blinked a few times confused as to what in the hell he was talking about. Her head doesn't match what she was feeling?.. Then why the hell was he attacking her all of the sudden!? " _ **Alright...But please put down the knife... there's no need for us to...**_ " before should go any further, Sora charged at her with the knife fully brandished at his left hand, attempting to slice at her thigh before she got the chance to dodge.

Makoto's first instinct when she saw the knife charge right for her thigh was to try and deflect the knife away from said thigh as she forced the attacking arm to another direction. Unfortunately her instinct told her to push the knife upwards, resulting instead her getting sliced a bit at the side of her stomach, making her hold it as she felt the pain echo itself through her body. " _ **You better stop talking Makoto... and start fighting for your life.**_ " Sora said as he palmed her in the stomach, making her slide as she held it with a pained expression.

This was not going the way that she was had planned... She was not ready for a sudden fight like this as she tried to assume a fighting stance only to collapse to the ground, lucky enough to dodge a knife attack aimed at her chest as Sora's bloodshot eyes were just freaking her out. ' _ **Why...Why are you trying to kill me!?... IT...It can't be!**_ ' Makoto couldn't help but presume the worst has happened to him... that he was possessed by some group of the Black Lotus. As those thoughts came rushing into her head, Sora couldn't help but notice the look of desperation that she was making at that moment.

' _ **I'm Sorry Makoto...but if the only way for me to get my message to you is by fighting... Then I am the biggest idiot in the world... But an Idiot I must.**_ ' Sora thought as He began to stab on the ground which was a result of Makoto constantly bobbing and weaving her head away from the attacks. He then got sick of it as he grabbed her off the guard and gave her a strong knee, making her heave as he tossed her to a tree before going for a slash. Makoto instinctively aimed her fist right for Sora's armed wrist to disarm Sora which worked.

It was then the two began to deliver a barrage of attacks consisting of punches, both dodging them with Makoto having a considerably harder time due to her weakened body from all of the lazing around she had been doing from the past two weeks and Sora not having it easier, with his injuries not yet healed as Sora began to mix in his barrage of attacks, strong kicks as one kick slammed right into Makoto's guard and easily slammed into her face as a result.

' _ **Dammit! I can't get a proper footing with my stance because of this weakness that I am feeling all around!... This is going all wrong!**_ ' Makoto thought as she began to throw away all sense of defense as She began to throw her punches much more wildly that she would normally, throwing constant level 3's every time she did. Sora had an easy time to dodge said attacks as he simply dodged the attacks by deflecting them to his side, grazing his shoulder slightly in the process but not doing any significant damage that she would have liked to deliver.

It was through one careless level 3 punch that caused Makoto so much pain as she felt her arm slide right into Sora's armpit and get locked up in the process. As he did so, Sora fell forward, grabbing his hand on her head and releasing her arm in the process, making her spin fast as he slammed her hard on the ground. Sora had just pinned her at that spot as he grabbed the knife that was near him with his free hand and attempted another slash which Makoto reacted by wrapping her legs around Sora's head and grabbing the arm that was still holding onto her head.

She was trying to submit him or even if she had to break it...But she couldn't find it within herself to go through with it fully as Sora slowly began to stand up and rushed for a tree trunk, slamming Makoto's back into it as it was enough to release her arm's hold on his hand. It was then that Sora jumped high into the air and delivered a powerbomb to the ground, making Makoto cough heavily as Sora retreated away from her and into the edge of the barrier, holding his arm in the process.

It was then...holding his arm...he realized, the knife wasn't in his hand anymore as he looked to see Makoto gripping the handle of his blood knife tightly on her hand. This had taken a drastically different turn as Makoto began to charge right for him with said knife in her hands, releasing a loud scream from her voice as she swung the knife carelessly in her hands. Sora knew he could disarm her but decided that would have done nothing and instead played a dangerous game of deflection.

Meanwhile Makoto was feeling completely different than before, here she was... using something that wasn't her fists or a fist based weapon. She was using a weapon...a real weapon...as she could hear the sound of air cutting as she carelessly tried to land a hit on Sora with said weapon. She had always wondered why she used her fists when she could have used a weapon as sharp as this... It would have made fighting so much easier and technique didn't matter so long as she could just land a hit with it.

' _ **Why didn't I just use a knife before?..**_ ' Was the thought that came rushing in her mind as she charged forward and gave another thrust, landing a hit right into one of the scars that were still healing in Sora's side, reopening it painfully as Sora couldn't help but curse at his incompetence. He then quickly retaliated with a series of fast and painful strikes aimed at Makoto's stomach which she muscled through to deliver a few more thrusts that were clumsily aimed due to Makoto's own ineptitude with a knife.

The power that she felt was amazing... She felt invincible... as if she could take on the whole world if she held on to this knife... then she pulled out as the rush she was getting from holding said knife began to slowly subside as she suddenly felt it become significantly heavier in her hands. ' _ **W...What is this?... Since when did this knife become so...so heavy...**_ ' Makoto thought as she began to grip it with two hands, further limiting her to just thrusting as her attempts to slash at him were too big and clumsy

Each and every time she slashed with the knife, Sora easily stepped to the side to dodge said attack. Each time she tried she missed, she felt the knife become even heavier. She was just struggling to hold the knife at this point as she was wondering what was the heaviness that she was feeling at that moment. ' _ **Why?**_ ' She wondered as she continued to thrust before making a clumsy move that made her trip to a tree.

* * *

The moment her head smacked onto the tree, she felt the whole world spin around her as she suffered from a concussion. Her surroundings were beginning to distort as Makoto closed her eyes tightly and took a good look at her surroundings. It was then her eyes saw it...the color red. It was either a shade of black, white or red as the tree leaves began to flutter with the color red. She had no time to process the sudden change in the scenery's color as she saw the foot of Sora coming right for her at that moment, giving her little time to dodge as she nearly dropped the knife in the process.

As she did dodge, she felt her body move so sluggishly. Her sense of time was slowly distorting into an incomprehensible mess as her focus was all over the place. She wanted to move fast out of the way but at the same time couldn't as Sora's next attack came for her at a blazing rate, easily landing a hit right at her stomach as she flew towards the ground, her body feeling every impact of said attack as if she was in a car crash.

Every single thing that her body felt was magnified... Every single thing her eyes saw was coated with the crimson red... Every single thing that she heard was nothing but the sound of a liquid crashing into her ears as she slowly felt her body settle on the ground slowly. Makoto didn't know how to even explain the sensation that she felt all around her body as the pain coursed all over like an agonizing fire that didn't want to extinguish. She tried to stand up but the pain was too great for her to handle as she collapsed when she got a firm footing.

The pain...the pain was so surreal...it felt like an out of body experience for her. The pain she had been feeling so far was just minor, it shouldn't have affected as badly as it did but yet it did. The confusion she felt experiencing such pain was just too much as she began to wonder why she was feeling this pain. This was a bad time to be thinking though as she soon found her chin being kneed hard by Sora as she failed to bring up her block in time.

What was going on?.. What is this she was experiencing all of the sudden?.. What did she do to suffer this slow agonizing hell that simply continued to drag on for what felt like an eternity to her. The constant blows that land right at her body felt like jackhammers striking concrete as her legs trembled greatly. " _ **Come on Makoto...Fight...You have to fight!**_ " Makoto said to herself as she was unfortunately unable to fight the way she would normally would.

She couldn't help but begin to wonder...was this all that she truly got within her? Was this all she could do? Was this all of the strength that she could muster up at that moment? If it was... then why?.. Why did she never realize that she was this weak and pathetic in the first place?.. Or...Or was she as she felt a fist land right at her head, finally making her drop the knife as she dizzily dropped to the ground, briefly blacking out as time went still for a second.

* * *

As Makoto Blacked out...she couldn't help but feel the gentle flow of the sea touch her body as she blinked a few times to the sight of a blue sky. The sound of the ocean hitting her ears as she realized...this was the sounds of the sea back at Shinatsu...the very same city that she was born in and realized who she was...a mere beastkin. She wanted to sit up for a moment but her body refused to let her as the sound of the sea continued to swish and slosh around her.

' _ **What...what is going on with me?.. Why am...Why am I picturing the sea in my head?..**_ ' Makoto thought as she realized that despite the clouds being blue.. the rest of the scenery including herself remained black, white and red. She couldn't understand why she was going through such a drastic color change but didn't care as she soon felt the sea touch her feet, getting them wet as she finally looked up to see the sea itself...and the blood red sea that was in front of her freaked the shit out of her to finally stand up as she soon found herself stepping on something...

What was that something she had managed to step on?.. Makoto herself was reluctant to find out as her eyes slowly looked down and saw the skeletons that had populated themselves all over the ground. What...what the hell were these skeletons that she was stepping on and why did they suddenly appear just like that?... This was all too surreal in Makoto's head as she saw Sora standing at the very edge of the sea, his feet in the water already.

" _ **W-What...What is this Sora!? Why do you always get in the way!?**_ " Makoto shouted as Sora stared at her with a look. " _ **Look...I am not the Sora that you know. I am the Sora that is in your head... Cutting the confusing shit, I am who you think Sora Minakaze is based on your experiences with him.**_ " The Sora lookalike said as Makoto stared at him with even more confusion. The Sora Minakaze that is based on her experiences with him?... what in the fuck's name was her head doing.

" _ **I know you are confused and you have every right to be... Here you are, ready to finally get the hell out of this place that you have called home for the past few months... ready to escape it all**_ _ **and out comes me... here to stop you from running away in the first place... Why do I do that you wonder?**_ " Sora said as Makoto looked at the clear copycat confused out of her mind as she couldn't help but grasp her head tightly to try and make sense with the chaos that is happening in front of her eyes.

" _ **Then tell me... If you are supposed to be the Sora that I built from my memories... Why?...Why are you stopping me?... Why are you fighting me so viciously and even to the point of trying to kill me!? Why won't you just leave me be!**_ " Makoto shouted as the Sora clone remained quiet, turning his back to Makoto as she saw the scars that were all over his body, reminding her greatly of the pain and suffering that he has gone through just to be here that it's reflected in her mind. She could the audible inhaling of air as he said what was on his mind.

* * *

Image Sora: _**Well... it's because you are a close person to me Makoto... and I can't stand to lose another person**_.

Makoto: _**H-Huh?.. If...If that's the case... Then why the fuck don't you just say those words you idiot! Why go as far as to nearly kill me!?**_

Image Sora: _ **... because I don't know the words to use to say what I am thinking.**_

Makoto: _**You don't know the words?**_ _ **What the fu...Aren't you supposed to be my image...**_

Image Sora: _**Image of Sora? Of course I am that...But that doesn't mean I have all of the answers in the world. I don't know how I should say certain things without making myself sound like a complete moron in the process...**_ _ **and it's not just words... I...I honestly don't know what I am going to do to word it.**_

Makoto: _**So...You decide to nearly try and kill me?...FUCKING SMOOTH MOVE THERE ASSHOLE!**_

* * *

As soon as she shouted that, she charged for the image Sora, punching him in the face as he remained steadfast on his feet. " _ **It's not just me trying to kill you... there are sometimes things that words cannot translate into... Sometimes... There's more meaning by using your fists and colliding them with your own.**_ " The Image explained as Makoto stared at the image confused by what it was saying. " _ **It means...you need to open your heart to the pain...you need to accept the pain within.. and use it to talk with others.**_ " The image continued as Makoto's eyes widened at those words.

" _ **Accept...Accept the pain...**_ " Makoto thought as she saw the various images of the events that happened two weeks ago...the alleyway incident that she caused. She then went even further back.. Seeing the various images of what happened from the past few months and years even. She saw the time that she spent with this one person that she considered a friend...seeing how close that she was to him and how he simply allowed her to when he would pushed them back.

She saw the time that she was spending with the man that she shared a very awkward time in the shower with... the man who she had a talk about sex in general just last night... the man who she gave her blood to save his life and talk with him even more... She realized...how interconnected she is with this man. Then that man soon pointed her towards more people...the people that she had spent so much time these past few months growing as a person and embracing all of the changes within her life...

She remembered the time that she spent with the red haired woman that was always strict with her when she left her clothes and lingerie around. She remembered the time that she spent telling a red haired man to help her pick up her clothes and teach her how to arrange them nicely. She remembered the time that she spent with a yellow haired girl that was stressing out at the fact that she was unable to finish some of the homework that was presented in front of her. Makoto began to remember it all as she stared at the ground which was no longer skeletons...But the vast galaxy of space at her very feet as ever single one of her friends began to revolve around her.

" _ **Everyone...**_ " Makoto simply said as Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, Hunter Long and Sora Minakaze were all looking at her. Behind them was even more people... Mai Natsume, Kajun Faycott, Shiori Kirihito, Marcus Brown, Chikacho Brown and many more. All of them standing around in the same galaxy that the ground was forming as she realized...she was standing on the sun. It began to click in her mind as slowly...the black, white and red began to fade away from Makoto as she instead became colored in various shades of orange and yellow as various revelations began to click within her head.

" _ **I...I get it now...It...It all doesn't matter...It doesn't matter if I feel like I am cause of all of the shit in the world... that... That never mattered to me.**_ " Makoto spoke as she saw the galaxy trace around her friends and all tracing back to her with the brilliant yellow that was present in Sora's eyes as he was standing in front of her... on top of the Earth. " _ **And...The people that I have made friendships with... It doesn't matter if it is all fake... It... I just want to be around them always.**_ " Makoto realized as the images nodded their heads.

" _ **That's right... As long as the bonds we have with each other exist... as long as we are intertwined with each other's life stories and hardships... Nothing can sever that bond... not discrimination... Not hatred... not death... everyone is our heart...and our bond.**_ " Image Sora said as everyone looked at her, giving her smiles that symbolized their friendship towards her. " _ **We can't never truly sever bonds... even if we love or hate each other... we are always connected in one way or another... in more ways than just one.**_ " The image explained as every single other person faded away except Sora as Makoto stared at the visual image that was in front of him.

" _ **So...Are you just going to take this beating and not convey to him what you truly want to say?..**_ " The Image asked as Makoto looked at her two glowing bright orange fists and suddenly felt a rush of energy that was out of nowhere. She no longer felt lethargic and slow...in fact she felt like her whole body was rushing with power as she stared at Sora in the eyes and assumed a stance. " _ **Of course... I'm always ready for a fight!**_ " Makoto said with a renewed energy as her whole world...became bright orange.

* * *

As Soon as Sora slammed Makoto's head to the ground, she was quiet. He didn't say a word as he kept his hand on her head, ready to pin her down if she had tried anything else but was greeted instead with more silence as he thought the best case scenario had happened. All he had to do at this point was to drag Makoto back home and hopefully try his best to explain himself from there. As soon as he lets his hand go...he felt a swift punch land true to his face, making him stagger greatly in confusion as Makoto slowly began to stood up... panting heavily as he could suddenly sense the rush of power that was oozing out of Makoto.

" _ **Sorry I took a while Sora... Allow me to reciprocate your feelings... WITH THESE FISTS!**_ " Makoto shouted as suddenly Sora felt something completely different happen. The world suddenly began to turn black and white around him, shocking him greatly as Makoto herself was colored normally. What wasn't normal were the golden fists that had manifested out of her hands as Sora felt the sheer power that was oozing out of Makoto at that moment and knew... that this wasn't the same Makoto that he had just fought, no this is a completely reborn Makoto Nanaya as she charged right for him without any hesitation and began to throw a series of quick and powerful jabs.

As what he did before, he started by trying to parry said jabs... but when he did so, he felt his hands tremble as he was barely able to hold back this sudden burst of power coming out of Makoto. He didn't even know what is going on but it was simply too powerful of an effect he felt as he slowly began to move more and more rapidly to keep up with said punches. It wasn't just the power of said punches that were hitting him but the speed as every time he blocked one...two more came right for him.

' _ **This...This is completely different...wha...**_ ' Before he could finish his train of thought, she reeled her arm back as a sudden blast of energy came surging forth from Makoto as his guard was not only broken...He was blown back. " _ **SIRIUS JOLT!**_ " Makoto shouted as Sora went flying right towards a tree and actually bounced right off it. As he did, Makoto rushed forward as she went flying in the air to give chase as she gave him her iconic Corona Upper/ Meteor Dive combo, creating a small crater as he bounced right off the ground in the process.

His body ached terribly... he felt so much pain echoing through his body at the devastating power that he was feeling at that moment. The strength of the blows he was suffering were easily some of the strongest blows he ever felt in his entire life...even in his Mercenary years. Yet at the same time... The same fists that landed right into his body at that point were communicating something to him... something that words could never make as he quickly recovered and slid on the ground, quickly responding by activating his drive and charging right for Makoto, grabbing the knife in the process as Estella and the principal were secretly watching this fight unfold in their very eyes. Having kept their sights on these two the whole time after that fateful fight.

* * *

Principal: **Well...What is your take on this battle Miss Mckenzie?**

Estella: **... It's just amazing to think that a student like Miss Nanaya...a student with rather poor Ars Magus control can activate something as dangerous as Overdrive.**

Principal: **hehehe...Overdrives are not ars magus based Miss Mckenzie... they are more of the release of one's soul.**

Estella: **The release of one's soul? What are you talking about with that?**

Principal: **...In the simplest term... It's giving your soul a physical form. And Miss Nanaya has achieved that...whether she means to or not. Right now...It's not the student known as Makoto Nanaya facing Sora Minakaze...but more of her inner self... the her that encompasses her entire world.**

Estella: **I see...it must be dangerous to use such a move then...Since you are placing your soul out there it can be damaged easily.**

Principal: **of course it is... you can even die if you use it for too long... But isn't that what makes it beautiful though?.. For the brief seconds you can see it... You can see the radiance and light of a person that you cannot see normally... especially if that radiance is as bright as it is right now.**

* * *

Estella couldn't help but become engrossed at the words that the Principal was using at that moment as she went back to silently watching the events unfold in front of her eyes once more. The battle that was still happening were sheer blindingly fast as Makoto and Sora began to land hits on each other successfully, fist and blade alike as they began to have a conversation that only their fists could communicate with each other in this case. Makoto's fists communicated to Sora that she finally understood what he was trying to tell her the entire time as she wanted to emphasize that even more. Sora's own fists and blades communicated to Makoto that he is glad that she understood him in the process...but still wanted to tell her even more.

He wanted to tell her that she was an important friend to him...in more ways than one. She wasn't just one person that could be thrown away just like that as most people had done... But someone who he truly treasured. In this one fight...this second fight that they both have ever faced... they communicated so much more that the thousands of words that they have spoken towards each other each and every day. This conversation that they were having lasted for so much longer in their minds than the actual time itself.

Yet at the same time...all conversations have to end at some point as both Sora and Makoto were left panting messes, both badly beaten from the respective beatings they dished out to each other as the brilliant orange light in Makoto's fists slowly faded, signifying the end to Makoto's overdrive, not that Sora knew about it as he saw this as his final chance to try and land the decisive blow. Both he and Makoto threw there final punches, both aimed exactly at each other as their left fists collided with each other in perfect harmony.

' _ **This is the end!**_ ' Sora told himself as he quickly chained his punched into a super fast kick that was aimed for Makoto's head. The speed he was going at was unreal...and his drive amplifying said speed to it's absolute limit...But at the same time, it was that very speed that he was going at that he realized...he had just kicked the afterimage of Makoto Nanaya as he saw Makoto's yellow fist charge up with a massive windup, with her taking one big step and moving forward in the process.

" _ **SHOOTING STAR!**_ " Makoto shouted as she delivered a devastating smash right at Sora's body. He felt every single internal organ within him nearly implode in the process as his stomach was blown towards the same tree that he bounced off before. This time the force was so great that when he bounced of yet again...the tree collapse, presenting Makoto Sora's jaw as she began to gather even more energy to her right fist.

The energy that she had gathered was massive...it was so plentiful that Sora could feel it's power pulsating towards him directly as she launched quickly, delivering a precise and painful strike to his chin, Straightening him immediately in the process as his feet touched the ground. He then had enough time to each when he saw the left fist of Makoto charging right for him, gritting his teeth as he raised his arms to block. He didn't expect to instead meet a heavy and brutal barrage of punches, all aimed at breaking his block as the pain he felt with each attack echoed in droves, making his arms more like lead than actual flesh and bone.

Then...it was then that it was so sudden he felt that he was in the air. He had no idea he was in the air of the sudden, in fact how did he get up there in the first place?.. It was all too surreal... even more surreal that he saw Makoto right above him. How did she catch up to him so fast... it was just all so fast...and yet he could feel a sense of pride towards the squirrel beastkin as she cocked her right arm back, amassing the last of the energy as the world turned back to it's normal color and time finally moving once more for the two of them as Makoto's eyes screamed something that words couldn't communicate.

" _ **PARTICLE FLARE!**_ " It was after she said that...a gigantic golden fist came crashing right into Sora, unable to guard anymore due to sheer tiredness and how much pain he was feeling all around his body. The impact he made was just as equally painful as dust and dirt parted from the solid ground, creating a massive cloud of dust that left a massive imprint of Makoto's fist on the very ground... with Sora lying down in the middle with his hair completely covering his eyes as Makoto landed right next to him, collapsing to the ground as she panted heavily.

She couldn't even bring up a single word of dialogue after delivering such a powerful move. She felt the stone weight of her now normal looking fists hit the ground as she panted heavily. She then looked upwards to see that the barrier was now down...something that she didn't expect to see happen at all. It was then she heard the sounds of a silent groan as Sora slowly got up to his feet. She thought that he was going to fight once again as she knew that Sora at least had a second wind within himself in order to fight some more.

As Makoto assumed a fighting stance to face him once more, Sora looked at her briefly and the surroundings around him. He then sighed as he realized that it was no use. " _ **It's...It's alright Makoto... You win Makoto.**_ " Sora said as he walked over to pick up his jacket and wear it once more. This greatly confused Makoto as she was wondering why he was giving up at this point but Estella and the principal knew the reason why he was giving up.

" **That Sora is at least wise enough to know that he is too injured to keep on fighting and is not stupid enough to go on and destroy his body in the process.** " Estella said as the Principal chuckled a little bit before turning around and started walking back. " **Shall we take our leave at this very moment? It's best that these two didn't know that we were here.** " The principal said with her wise voice as Estella agreed and soon, the two adults left the area. It took a bit longer for Makoto to realize why Sora was giving up until she noticed the bruising and blood that was forming at his chest.

" _ **Don't say a word...I know Makoto... I am going to be alright I promise.**_ " Sora said softly, raising his hand to stop Makoto from saying a word in the process as he silently touched one of his wounds in pain. Makoto wanted to help him so badly but each time she did, he politely raised his hand and stopped her from doing so. " _ **Please Makoto... You win, If you want to go.. I would suggest you get going. Sunlight is going to be showing up soon and your window is very short right now.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto just stared at him.

Unable to say a word, Sora simply gave her a small sad smile as she noticed by the edge of his eye, a small tear emerging as he walked away from her, not trying to say another word or even stop her at this point as Makoto stared at Sora's back for a long while before it finally faded into the darkness, leaving her all alone. Here she was... back in the same scenario that she was in before where she was ready to run away from it all as she picked up her luggage and looked for her phone to check on the time.

* * *

 **Time: 5.20AM**

 **Date: 4th September 2196**

* * *

" _ **5.20 huh...**_ " Makoto said to herself softly as she sat down on the tree stump that she had made with her own fists. Stroking the broken trunk as she looked around at what she had managed to cause with her own fists...something she couldn't believe happened at all. She... She couldn't have done all of this by herself...No, It wasn't just her. She had felt it, she felt something that she couldn't explain at all as Makoto realized that the power she was using... it wasn't something she could have done all alone... She had the help of other people to give her the strength that she needed in order to achieve that state of power.

She had felt everyone else's fists on her hands, everyone else's life energy pulsing within her fists. She then thought about the fight she had with Sora and how much she was able to communicate to Sora with just her fists colliding with hers. In just a few minutes... she was able to communicate to him how she truly felt in the inside...how she truly felt about wanting to leave the Academy in general.. and her doubts and fears in the process.

She didn't want to run away anymore... she didn't want to run away from all of the friends that she had made over the years and the friends that she has yet to make in the process. Why...Why did it take so long for her to realize this simple truth?.. No, She knew too tell why, She was blinded by her own fear and and fueled it with her own idiocy. If she had just looked forward...she would have clearly seen the truth herself without any of this happening.

... But then...if she didn't have any of this happen to her... she wouldn't have realized this on her own. She would have just lived on to have a blissful and ignorant life, completely oblivious at the true weight that friends and bonds have. Even if she is an animal inside...and it's her instinct to follow where the crowds are biggest... Deep within she still wanted to desperately see them not as her human masters... But her friends... her dearest treasured friends.

As she thought about this...she began to wonder why she envisioned everything to be a galaxy in her mind?.. did she see her friendships and bonds as planets? And if that was the case...why did she picture Sora Minakaze as the earth itself?.. It made her curious enough to start doing some soul searching as she began to think about her relationship with Sora in general, from it's beginnings to the two of them meeting at the hill on the tree, to their gradual growth in friendship to the reveal of Sora's past to her.

That should have been the end of that... it should have been she cut ties with him the moment she found out that he was the same person that tried to kill her so many years ago... yet she gave him her blood and they actually became closer as a result. The next few months with the return of his comrades and the supposed return of the Black Lotus... she cannot help but feel like she's spending more and more time worrying for him even more than she worries for Tsubaki and Hunter. It was then...she realized at that moment, what her true feelings really were as she immediately looked at the time and realized...she had spent so much of her time actually thinking about what happened that she saw the sun rise.

The moment she saw the sun... she immediately grabbed her luggage and ran back from the forest and into the Academy once more, her tired and weary feet aching with every single step she took as she felt her heart beat intensely with each step she took... and every thought of Sora she had on her mind. With her seeing Sora so many times and thinking about him almost every single day in her life, It would have dawned on her at that point as she made a dramatic realization.

* * *

As she reached the dorm rooms, sunlight had already dawned on the building as she knew that everyone would have been in class at that point. Never before did she wanted to go to school before as much as she did at that moment as she rushed down to her dorm room...the first time she did so in two weeks and began to ransack her wardrobe. For some strange reason all of her school uniforms were either missing or in the laundry. Though she manage to get the school regulated skirt and shoes as well as a fresh pair of socks. She did not have a blazer and she desperately needed a shower as she knew she brought her toiletries down to Sora's place and immediately went there.

As Makoto prepared as much as she could in Sora's room, everyone else was already in class, everyone else unaware of what had just happened to Sora as he was sitting by his normal seat with a small bandage by his cheek. " **Oh god Nii-san... That looks like one nasty punch. Are you alright?** " Marcus asked as he saw the slightly swollen cheek of Sora, making Sora cover the wound as Marcus's curiosity about his injury brought every one else's attention as Noel and Tsubaki looked at him having heard the conversation that had just occurred.

" **Are you alright Sora? What is...Oh my goodness!** " Tsubaki said in surprise as she noticed the barely noticable cheek wound that Sora was trying...and failing in covering as Noel walked up to him and pried his hand away to look at said would. " **What happened to you Sora!? This wound looks like you got into a fist fight!** " Noel exclaimed as Sora wanted to low key this injury so much, looking at Marcus in the process as he immediately understood that he was going to get a talking later on.

" **Look you guys...I just really didn't get a good amount of sleep last night. So if you will excuse me, I need to sleep right now.** " Sora said softly as he laid his head on the table, wanting to fall asleep at that moment because of how early he had woke up just to train and that sudden fight against Makoto. Despite losing said fight...he couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment inside as he wanted to win that match so badly. Makoto was just in his mind at that moment as he felt a hand tap on his shoulder, making him turn towards said person.

" **Hey Sora...is Makoto going to be alright? It's been at least two weeks since any of us have seen her.** " Hunter asked as Sora kept quiet for a little bit before sighing. " **She will be alright Hunter...Makoto's tough inside. I am sure that she is able to decide for herself.** " Sora said seriously as Hunter couldn't help but worry at the choice of words Sora decided to use as Estella Mckenzie appeared in the classroom. " **Good morning class, please take your seats please.** " She said as everyone began to take their seats like usual as Sora continued to stare outside before looking at the clock.

* * *

 **Time: 7.32**

 **Date: 4th September 2196**

* * *

The monotony of hearing the roll call of various names that didn't care to him passed by him as Sora wondered where Makoto was by now. As he began to wonder, Estella called out one particular name that everyone thought would have been gone by now. " **Makoto Nanaya?..** " Estella said once as she was greeted with silence. Having gotten used to this unfortunately, she was going to move on to the next name when the door was suddenly...and rather violently opened as Makoto came tumbling in out of pure clumsiness as everyone was just staring at her when she did that.

" **Shit shit shit...Uhhh. Present Ma'am!** " Makoto said with a spring on her step before tumbling a little. Everyone then noticed her hastily put on uniform as she at least did her best to look presentable...at least until you go to the blazer and instead of it being her normal school blazer, she had grabbed Sora's summer poncho blazer and was wearing that instead as Sora was looking at her...his facing not telling anything as deep inside he couldn't help but feel a sense of joy and relief within.

" **Alright Miss Nanaya...please do have some self control the next time you are trying to come in next time alright. We can't afford having you get injured all of the sudden after skipping class for two whole straight weeks.** " Miss Emma lectured, not focusing on her as she couldn't help but give a small smile as she pointed her to her seat. As Makoto bowed her head, she began to walk to her usual seat which was in front of Sora as he was back to looking at the window.

As she took her seat, she couldn't help but take in the scenery that she was in once again. She was back in the academy with her friends beside her as she saw the worried smiles that both Noel and Tsubaki had as Hunter gave her a more worried look but she could still feel the warmth that they all were emitting towards her. Something that she once doubt was actually real... and couldn't help but feel like she was an idiot for doing so. That feeling was still inside her... but she shouldn't be allowed to control your thoughts...your decisions... your life in general.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder as she then noticed behind her a small piece of paper that Sora wanted to pass her as she took a look at it. " _ **What made you change your mind Makoto?**_ " Sora wrote on the paper in Japanese as Makoto smiled and decided to write back with some of the basic Japanese that she learned from her mom, passing it back to Sora as he took a look at it. " _ **Well... you were the main reason why I came back.**_ " Makoto wrote back, surprising him with her usage of Japanese as the both of them started writing back to each other to respect the silence of the room.

* * *

Sora: _**Me? Being the main reason you came back? I feel like you're just trying to flatter me by saying that.**_

Makoto: _**I'm serious Sora, You really helped to open my eyes on some things in my life. Gave me a bigger perspective of my own life.**_

Sora: _**A bigger perspective huh... so I am going to guess that you see your friends completely differently from last night huh...**_

Makoto: _ **... You are right about a few things... I...I was honestly being a bit of a moron huh... Did you figure that I was being an idiot and tried to save me then?**_

Sora: _ **...Well, we can't go having two idiots roaming around now. Only one of us have to be the real idiot here.**_

Makoto: _**Come on Sora... You aren't that much of an idiot and you have to accept that. You're pretty good in faking being an idiot but you come off as more cold than idiotic at times.**_

Sora: _**... It's not like I chose to be such a cold idiot you know.**_

Makoto: _**Yeah... But it doesn't mean that you have to be one you know.**_

* * *

The piece of paper that the two of them were using was slowly beginning to fill with the various characters and kanjis of the Japanese language as for some reason, they were beginning to find it easier to think of stuff to talk about as they continued to do this. From Sora asking Makoto why she had his summer jacket to Makoto explaining that she was in a panic and at the last minute, grabbed his poncho because that was the first thing she saw on the coat rack in the living room. It even ended with Sora allowing Makoto to use said poncho when she said that it not only really fits her, it also feels very warm.

Both Sora and Makoto couldn't help but keep on talking with each other, in fact they couldn't stop talking and would have kept talking if Estella didn't catch them at an impromptu moment and got confused at the Japanese letters, lecturing them in the process as Makoto couldn't help but scratch her head like the lovable idiot she was. As the class began to feel an energy return, Makoto couldn't help but smile at Sora as she knew... she knew very well that Sora Minakaze was a cold...idiotic...supremely dense idiot who was a mercenary that killed a lot of people. The person that was behind her diligently preparing for his next lesson as his friends tapped on his shoulder, checking on him as she confirmed the thought that she realized back in the forest...all alone as she thought about her friends.

* * *

' _ **Sora Minakaze...since when...since when did I fall in love with such an idiot like you...**_ '

* * *

 **Last Known Time: 07.32**

 **Last Known Date: 4th September 2196**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? AND WHAT IS THIS!? A SURPRISE CHAPTER THAT HAS APPEARED BEFORE THE END OF THE MONTH!? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY YOU ARE WONDERING!? Well... I have to say that for the next few weeks I am going to be busy and what I mean by that is I have assignments that need to be doing and also requires my full attention.**

 **Since I figured that I am going to be busy trying to finish assignments and being all over the place. I worry that I will not have enough time to finish all of the required assignments andwriting a chapter for fanfiction at the same time. So I have decided to write this chapter early for you guys so you all don't have to suffer from waiting a two to three week wait for a cliffhanger to end. Trust me, I understand that feeling and I don't wish to give it to you guys, so here's this chapter for you all to read and enjoy.**

 **I may be able to post in April my usual 2 chapters a month, but if the worst comes, you all at least don't have to read from a cliffhanger. Also didn't want to lose my inspiration when I am writing specifically this chapter and come back later on and give you all a shittier conclusion. I hope you all do keep on supporting me as I continue to write for you all good Blazblue Fanfiction. So thank you all for your support.**

 **WHAT IS NEXT FOR OUR GROUP!? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MAKOTO NANAYA NOW THAT SHE REALIZES THAT SHE LOVES SORA MINAKAZE!? WILL SORA MINAKAZE EVER KNOW ABOUT THIS FACT!? AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL, WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT IN BLACK REBELLION!? Well, stay tuned and you will find out...IF THE BLACK LOTUS WILL FINALLY MAKE A PROPER ENTRANCE!**


	42. BLACK 41: The BLACKENED Returns

(A New BLACK AND FINALLY A NEW ARC HAS ARRIVED! LET US READ ON WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 41

It was all a blur to him...one big blur. He looked around his left and then his right as he felt his whole world spin around. " _ **Where was he?**_ " He thought to himself as he struggled to keep his mind in check. The scenery was slowly coming together as he blinked hard to make an attempt to regain his vision. When he did so, his eyes laid the scene of carnage that was in front of him at that moment, making him gasp slightly to himself as this was a scene all too familiar to him.

Blades were stabbed on the ground...dry blood scattered all around the floor as various faceless bodies laid the foundation for a path. Spears were stabbed through some bodies, impaling them to their new home on the ground as the broken flag of the NOL flew high in the air. He couldn't help but remember this day... he remembered December 29st...2194... the day that he lost his family in the Lotus... the two figureheads of the Code Zero Squadron as he walked alongside the path...looking at the death and destruction he caused.

Yes...this was the scene that he made...the deaths that he caused with his two hands as he sadly looked at said hands which were covered in blood. He may be in a different place...wearing different clothes and living a different life...but it cannot help him to escape the truth that he was still just a killer in the end. One cannot clean themselves of the sins that they have made and it was still true with Sora.

" _ **Why are you lying to yourself?...**_ " A voice echoed as Sora simply kept quiet. The voices he constantly hears that haunt his living being were just a normality with him, thus he never needed to bring up why it was so weird in the first place. " _ **Why are you restraining your desires?.. you know what you want...**_ " the voice continued as Sora merely closed his eyes and bit his lip. How was he supposed to respond to that as he felt his body move left and right. " _ **Come on Sora... Let it all out... Wake up...Get up...and Get out there to cause mayhem!**_ " The voice shouted as Sora continued to silently stare at the hollow battlefield.

* * *

As Sora experienced all of this in his head, Makoto was trying to get her roommate to wake up. A lot of stuff happened since she resolved what had happened to her, one of those things was that she was asked to move into Sora's dorm room, separating her from her first set of friends but at the same time she didn't mind because she could always walk up there and say hi. Her feelings for Sora only grew since that fateful day as she was actually trying to not wake him up roughly as her hands gently shook his shoulders.

" _ **Come on Sora...Wake up you little baby. We need you to get up from your sleep and get out there to help us with class.**_ " Makoto said as Sora continued to murmur and moan a little in his sleep as Makoto sighed and decided...she was going to give him the Nanaya tough love as she grabbed his bed sheets and began to flap it all over his face. This woke Sora straight up as he groaned a little bit, holding his head as he looked at the person who caused him said grogginess.

" _ **UUUGGGHHHH...W...Who's there.**_ " Sora mumbled as he flailed his hands a little to fend off his waker uper. " _ **It's Me...your roomie Makoto. Come on Sora we are going to be late!**_ " Makoto said as she was careful enough to not be around the flailing hands of Sora as he sat up and looked at her. He then formed a small smile as he scratched his head a little. " _ **Mornin Makoto. Have you just woken up yourself?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto laughed a little before smiling.

" _ **I woke up a while ago...I felt a bit anxious today because of what we have planned by the school. Jinny's coming back to the Academy for a special demonstration today!**_ " Makoto said as Sora nodded his head a little. Jin Kisaragi...the top rated student body president... with his strength he could have ended the war in Ikaruga by now... but for some strange reason the war was still going on... Were the NOL saving him as an ace card of sorts?

" _ **I see...so why are you anxious though? Are you nervous to see him after so long?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto scratched her head a little bit. " _ **Well you have to admit... being friends with him is already nerve wrecking enough but him being the future hero of Ikaruga?... god I feel like puking. A mere commoner associated with such a man is well...**_ " Before she could say anymore, she shivered as she had to sit down on the bed to process what she had just said. " _ **I see... but Jin's not going to make such a big deal about the reputation he's gained. He's just not that type of guy you know.**_ "

The words that Sora said made a lot of sense and had a calming effect that Makoto so desperately needed. " _ **Hehehe...You're right about that Sora...He's not going to brag about what he's achieved...he's more likely going to lecture us about what is going on in Ikaruga and the war situation there.**_ " As soon as it came it went as Makoto's face paled greatly at the upcoming lecture she and the rest will have to listen to...well...at least one red haired uptight Yayoi will love to hear him while it's so obvious she has feelings for the guy but is too dense to realize it friend.

" _ **Well...I am ready for class. The speech that Jin is giving is considered mandatory...so please try not to oversleep through this one or the Academy will bite your ass.**_ " Makoto said as she slapped Sora in the back, leaving him a bit dazed as he decided to look at his clock for the time. He still had enough time...he could just close his eyes a little bit more...even though he didn't want to. He didn't want to fall asleep and dream of that area again...but more like recollect all of his scattered thoughts and piece them together once again.

Why did he dream of such a landscape?.. in fact why was there any need to dream of such a landscape when he is currently experiencing almost three years of peace... three years of peace that he never experienced before. Hasn't he been wanting this peace for a long time? Wanting for the day that he didn't have to kill anybody for some bloody war?.. but it also raises the question... did he ever wanted to have this kind of peace? Was he fitting in this peaceful world away from all of the death and destruction.

If that was the case...why did he still continue to pursue his memories when he had forgotten everything? If he wanted, he could have just chosen to shun away all of those memories and lived in absolute bliss... yet he still yearned for them deep inside. Is... Is this what he really wants? This constant peace away from all of the war and blood and destruction he grew up with. Clasping his hands on his face, he never felt this kind of dilemma before. Never before did he ever think of such questions like this... all he did was just lived his life... yet the more he lived in this peaceful life the more he began to question if he was in reality?

In any case... it's not good to just linger around in a bed doing nothing but think of stuff like that... He should really check the time right now as he opened his eyes once more and blinked heavily. Picking up the small alarm clock that was beside him, Sora's eyes immediately widened greatly as he had to blink twice to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. How...How did the time go by so fast like that!? He didn't think any further as he quickly grabbed his school uniform and rushed into the bathroom for the quickest shower he will have to do in his life as the clock explains it all.

* * *

 **Date: 30th November 2196**

 **Time: 07:15**

* * *

As soon as Sora was ready, he was already to the races. He was running like hell because of the fact that he already fucked up and was going to be late for the demonstration...the question was how late he was going to be at this rate. ' _ **If I can at least make it by 15 minutes... I won't have to endure the horror's of death dinner again!**_ ' Sora thought as he remembered the one time he fucked up and Miss Emma forced him to endure death dinner...and Miss Emma was in charge of that class alongside Coach.

' _ **Just 15 more minutes and...**_ ' before Sora could think any further, something immediately made him stop and take cover out of pure instinct. He had to take a few deep breaths as he peered at the corner carefully to the street he was just running at. His eyes saw it...soldiers...but not NOL Soldiers. These soldiers were lightly armored with small plate mail underneath their jackets and they brandished small weapons like daggers underneath said jackets. What caught him off guard however was the headpieces that they were wearing, concealing their eyes from view as he approached the mysterious group closer to listen in on their conversation.

" **So...today's the day huh.** " One soldier mumbled as her friend nodded at that comment. " **Why of course it is, today's a good day indeed for what is to come.** " her friend replied as Sora began to think of the possible identities of this armed unit. Could they be secret Ikarugan spies trying to sneak into Torifune to do something bad while the war in Ikaruga intensified... or could it be them and his chance to get what he wanted.

" **Still...to think we would be able to get all of the potential recruits we wish for on a single day... our spy has been serving us very well indeed.** " The soldier mumbled as Sora didn't know if he should take a chance with these guys and continue to listen in on their conversation. They were obviously a dangerous threat in some way and if he didn't take care of them right away, something bad is going to happen in Torifune.

' _ **I can't risk it...I have to take them out.**_ ' Sora thought, deciding that swift action is the better part of prevention as he approached one of these men from behind as they walked into one of Torifune's dark alleys and waited for the perfect moment. He wasn't as close so he couldn't hear the rest of conversation they were having but he knew that killing them would probably be the worst idea since the NOL would most likely want to interrogate them for answers.

As he readied himself to perform a stealth takedown, he noticed something was odd about these two masked soldiers. They looked like your average run in the mill mercenary...but the were emitting an aura that made him feel a great unease within. Something told him to not underestimate these two and ready himself for a fight as he quickly went to the soldier's friend's neck and gave a swift karate chop to it as the woman who was talking with her friend was immediately alerted to his presence.

" **!TRAITOR!** " She shouted, pulling out her dagger in an attempt to stab him as he quickly managed to grab a trashcan to block said attack. Prying the dagger off his attacker's hands, Sora quickly went to tackle her down as he heard the words traitor and his fear was confirmed. " **So... What the hell are members from the Black Lotus doing here?** " Sora questioned as the Black Lotus member simply glared at him with pure rage as her mask failed to conceal her deathly intentions as she tried to go after him with a series of attacks that were aimed at vital spots of the body, all of which he was able to block with some difficulty in the narrow alley he was in.

" **As if we need to tell our reasons to a traitor like you!** " The woman shouted as she went for a grab to try and perform a rear naked choke. Sora however wasn't going to have any of that and used his elbow to give her a painful rain check, slamming his elbow right into her with sheer force that the air expelled out of her lungs before grabbing her by the neck and slowly raised her off the ground, his eyes shooting glares at her.

" **You listen here...You better tell me now...Otherwise I won't hesitate to break ever single limb from your bones... What...are you all doing here in Torifune at this very moment?.. are you assassins sent to deal with me?** " Sora question as the woman couldn't help but scoff at the youth. " **As if your life is that valuable we can afford to waste resources to kill a single individual as yourself... Though you were important...You weren't that important that we should devote our resources for!** "

The woman's voice was starting to grate on his ears, talking nothing but gibberish as he kneed her hard. " **Then why the fuck...are you lot here...** " Sora simply growled as the woman simply decided to give him a mocking grin, " **And why should I? We are already in the middle of our goal at that moment, there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop us!** " He couldn't take her anymore as he muttered something underneath his breath. The woman was confused for a moment before she felt something sharp stab right near her neck, dangerously close in the process.

" **Once more...and this is the last time you stupid bitch... Why...Are you fuckers... fucking doing here...** " Sora sharply said as she didn't even dare to stare into Sora's deathly eyes. Feeling a sense of fear creep down her neck despite her mask disguising her dread as she finally cracked. " **We are just here to get new recruits! The one who is fated to be the Hero of Ikaruga is our main goal!** " she said as Sora kept quiet, nodding his head silently before knocking her out with a simple and effective head slam into the wall.

After hiding the two, Sora began to take off. He no longer cared that he was late at this point, the others were in danger and he needed to reach the arena at that moment. His mind was racing with various thoughts as to why the Black Lotus are doing something this bold and brash at this moment... They favoured silence and stealth not something bold and loud like this. The moment that they try to capture Jin... they are going to trip so many alarms with the NOL...unless they already had planned for this very moment...

' _ **Oh god...they did plan for this!**_ ' Sora thought as the months of silence made sense at this moment. They were using all of those months of silence observing both the Ikaruga war and Torifune... Meaning that they are invested in the Second War of Ars Magus in some capacity. ' _ **But more troops... Even if they caught Jin, How would they..**_ ' As soon as he thought of that he remembered the day he saw the purple eyes on the man that burned in front of him, finally piecing two and two together as he continued to run even harder than before.

' _ **So they have been using that grimoire! If they use that grimoire on Jin...**_ ' Then his thoughts went beyond just that. If they have been recruiting troops using that grimoire... Then how many innocent people have the Black Lotus just brainwashed to their side... How many people were even criminals at this point as he clenched his fists in anger. The emotions he was feeling at this point were making his blood boil as he wanted to kill the man who was responsible for all of this in the first place.

* * *

 **The man who made him...the person who he is...**

* * *

The stadium entrance was filled with the various NOL Students that were going to attend Jin Kisaragi's seminar... various NOL students who were waiting for something because of the worried expressions that were plastered all over their faces. Sora saw this sight as soon as he approached the stadium and couldn't help but grit his teeth a little bit seeing the sight. Why was everyone waiting outside with worried faces like that?.. And where is his friends... Marcus, Chikacho and Makoto.

" **!** **There you are Sora!** " A voice called out as Sora turned to the voice of Taro Sasagae, another third year that also went with Jin Kisaragi to Ikaruga alongside his best friend Akane Teruhiko as they both approached him. " **We were wondering where you went! We thought you were still stuck inside trying to sneak into the presentation!** " Taro said as that immediately alerted Sora to there being something wrong.

" **Is there something wrong you guys? Why isn't everyone heading into the arena?** " Sora questioned as both Taro and Akane looked at each other briefly before looking back at Sora. " **Well... The presentation has been infiltrated by some unknown force. Jin-Jin, Emma, Coach and some of the students are inside fending off the intruders. However it has become deathly quiet.** " Taro explained as that flipped Sora's mind immediately as he looked at the arena before deciding to push both Taro and Akane to the side, running towards the arena.

" **W-WAIT! Where are you going!?** " Akane shouted as Taro immediately deployed his webbed gloves and immediately tried to use them to restrain Sora, grabbing his arm as Sora looked at the two of them in shock. " **Sorry man, but Jin-Jin said that we can't let any of the students into the arena... the foes that they are facing are that dangerous.** " Taro explained as that only reaffirmed Sora's worries for the group inside. " **Then let me go already Taro, there's no point holding me back! You said it yourself, it's too quiet inside at the moment! Aren't you worried that something bad's happened inside!** "

Sora was trying to get inside the arena at that moment, using any tactic and thoughts that came into his mind. The worries that Taro and Akane felt only amplified with the words that Sora used as they felt a temptation to let him go at that moment. " **But...We can't just discard Jin's order like that... But we can't leave him be if something bad's happened in there...** " Akane muttered as Taro saw his best friend clench his hands into his fists before looking at Sora.

" **We can't go in there...someone has to stay with the students and make sure they don't panic because of what's happening...But you can check out what is going on in there right Sora?** " Taro asked as Sora felt gazes focus right into him. All he could do was nod respectfully as Taro undid the bindings that restrained Sora's left arm before making haste back into the arena as the two friends could only place their hopes on this person to make sure their best friend was alright as they turned back towards the distraught students and began to calm down the students once more.

* * *

Sora was being cautious at what was going on at that moment, not wanting to arouse any attention but was not too slow in his pace otherwise he might be too late. He snuck into the armory to grab a weapon from there as he wanted to make sure that if something was wrong...he was at least properly armed because in his haste, he has completely forgotten to bring his arm blades and he would prefer to use his dagger as a last resort.

As he did so, He began to notice the fact that the areas were actually quiet...too quiet in fact. Grabbing a short sword, he made his way to one of the arena entrances as he began to hear voices... voices that Sora knew belonged to very important people as he made haste and rushed towards the entrance that was in front of him. As soon as he entered, he immediately took cover as he couldn't believe the amount of Black Lotus that was in the arena at that moment.

" **You cannot be serious! You can't be this insane and deluded to try and profit from the war!** " The voice of a certain Hunter Long shouted as Sora peeked a little through the semi tall bleachers, allowing him to finally see what was going on. There they were... Jin Kisaragi, Estella Mckenzie, the Coach, Knight, Catarina, Vix, a bull beastkin, Shiori, Mai, Kajun, Tsubaki, Noel, Hunter, Marcus, Chikacho and finally Makoto, all restrained to the ground in some way as the person that was standing in front of them appeared to be a heavily cloaked man as he couldn't get a proper glimpse of the man's face.

He then continued to survey the area around him, piecing together the amount of soldiers that were wearing the Black Lotus's outfit and emblem. They were also rather well armed with various equipment such as swords, spears and axes to rather unusual equipment such as some of them being armed with guns and comedically large scissor blade. They too were wearing the same masks that he had spotted before as he noticed there were two more people next to the cloaked man. One man and a...woman...

He had to immediately take a deep breath as he slowly began to remember the memory of Marcus and Chikacho telling him of a couple of masked people wielding two particular blades... one blade was ashen white with blue glowing lines in the form of a bokken katana. The other blade was a jet black gigantic greatsword with red glowing lines that overshdaowed their uses by a few feet. These weapons both belonged to the captain and vice captain of the Code Zero Squadron... Shen Lin Fang and Monika Van Kriess... and they were being held up some random nobodies.

The rage he felt was building up like never before... he wanted to attack so badly...but he couldn't do anything rash otherwise everyone who is at the arena would be injured. " **It is all that I have said...Miss Emma, I am stating the truth of the matter. War is a profitable business and I do wish to expand the Lotus into the Ikaruga war. And in order to do so...I will need some assets... strong war assets.** " A voice spoke as Sora finally managed to spot the person who has become the focus of his rage...

" **So what!? You're going to force the people here to serve your war mongering needs!?** " Miss Emma shouted as the Boss scoffed at what he had just heard as he walked down. " **No!... I am going to force the people there as well as you to serve the Black Lotus's war mongering needs. After all, you can't have a well trained army if you don't have model soldiers and commanders an army needs to inspire.** " the Boss explained as everyone who was at the ground growled right at him. " **GRRR YOU ARE JUST DISGUSTING!** " Makoto shouted as the Boss couldn't help but look at her and place a finger on his chin.

" **Hmmm...and what is the name of the squirrel beastkin that I am speaking to right now?** " The boss asked as Makoto gritted her teeth. " **MAKOTO NANAYA...And what of it!** " The moment she said her name, the boss immediately made a small grin at a certain realization. " **I see...so you're the one who has managed to prevent Sora from falling back to our cause.** " the moment that Sora heard those words, he noticed the shocked expressions that were plastered on their faces.

" **N-No way...Sora's...a member of the Black Lotus?** " Mai asked in confusion as Makoto bit her lip. Sora himself was trying to stay quiet at this moment because he didn't want to fuck up this one moment...this one chance he has to find and kill this man who took away both Shen and Monika from the Code Zero squadron. Sneaking closer to the boss, he began to brandish the sword. He felt something within himself question if he could go through the deed the closer he got.

" **Why yes... Sora of Code Zero... I am surprised he managed to give himself a sir name after all of these years...** " the boss spoke as Sora continued to get closer to the man. " **And to think...I trained him...I groomed him to be as strong he is today...I even took every single thing that was precious to him to make him strong!** " That made Sora freeze as he didn't look over at all. He took everything? What...what the fuck was the Boss talking about at this point.

" **Ahhh...how young he was when I first found him in that fateful snowy day... Covered in the snow as I had just set on fire the kid's home... conveniently he was injured and slowly bleeding so I took him under my care...and decided to train him in art of combat...after all he did ask for it... Hehe... I trained him to be a cold blooded killer...yet the years have seem to soften his heart... A shame really.** " The Boss said as Sora pressed his fingers on his eyes, unable to deny the words that he had just heard.

...What happened with him?.. A few months ago when he faced Estella... he felt the instincts that he had during his mercenary years manifest and he nearly killed her in the process. His hands have clearly not forgotten what it was like to kill yet since when did he hesitate with such thoughts... Why is he hesitating with killing a person now rather than all those years ago?... Why...Why was he so scared and confused the way he is right now?..

". **..** **Maybe the way we can get back our former comrade is to take away what he finds precious once more...** " Sora's eyes widened at those words as the boss grinned. Everyone else fell quiet at those words as he looked at Makoto directly in the eyes. " **You seem to be especially important to him... Marcus and Chikacho are important yes... but you seem to be his entire world at the moment.** " Sora could hear footsteps as the Boss slowly approached Makoto.

" **As they say...to destroy one's core... is to make a person hollow again. In order for something to be created one must destroy... If I am to bring back the cold blooded killer of the Code Zero Squadron... I must destroy the one thing that he holds precious... Just like I did all those years ago with another woman.** " the more that Sora heard him speak, the more he wanted to act as his blood began to boil like never before with his eyes narrowing greatly.

" **Ahhh...I remember that fateful day...That fateful day I decided to take that job personally and found the pink haired woman.** " the boss spoke as that immediately got Sora's attention. " **We were merely doing our jobs...eliminating our targets... But I couldn't kill such a fair lady. And she did have a younger brother she wished to protect at all costs.** " Why...What was this sounding all too familiar...why was he talking about his big sister...

" **So I decided instead to make it all look like a big accident. We would not** **only** **get the reward...we also allowed our targets to kill each other,** **keeping our hands free** **in the process. And so, I had her locked up... cuffed and unable to escape to draw out the boy. If all went according to plan, the boy desperately tries to save his beloved sister...but alas both perish in the flames.** " The boss elaborated. The people who were at the ground were just shocked at the explanation he was giving. Sora was slowly losing self control as his hands twitched greatly with rage he couldn't explain.

" **But it all didn't go according to plan. The boy broke his sister free from her shackles and tried to escape with her...But alas...the flames were too much and the sister decided to sacrifice her very life to save the stranger she called a brother... Strange isn't it... how much of a useful catalyst she was to bringing her very little brother to us...to turn her sweet innocent little brother...into one of us...a mere killer for hire.** " Everyone in the ground couldn't help but feel disgusted hearing these words being spat out from just some person as if he did not care for the value that is human life.

" **So...You sacrificed Sora's happiness just so he can join your cause!?** " Makoto shouted in disgust as the Boss looked at her in shock. " **You really think that is what it is? No... I merely opened up the eyes of naive deluded child who was still living with his fantasy make pretend family the true cold reality that is death.** " Boss explained as Makoto's defiance grew even more. " **THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU SIMPLY FORCED SORA TO ACCEPT YOUR GOD DAMN REALITY!** " Makoto shouted as the boss began to grow tired of the woman who was speaking nonsensical into his ears... the voice of a woman who despite having experienced cold hard reality still clings to pathetic dreams that are fated to die.

* * *

" **AND SO WHAT IF I DID! THAT IS REALITY! We all live in lives clouded with death everyday! I opened that youth's eyes from the stupid and childish dream that his foolish and stupid sister instilled him with! HE LIVED LIKE COMPLETE TRASH AND YET THE PEOPLE AROUND HIM STILL TRIED TO HIDE REALITY FROM HIM! I am not wrong for trying to open his eyes to the truth! It's the fault of his fake sister that blinded him from the truth this entire time!** "

* * *

The moment he said those words, a malicious presence was felt from behind as the two masked guards quickly protected a sudden charging attack as sparks flew into the air. Everyone turned to see Sora as his eyes were bloodshot with pure rage as his teeth were gritting like never before. " **JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR GOD DAMN REALITY YOU BASTARD!** " Sora shouted as he got blasted back to his feet, forced to defend himself against the relentless attacks from his two attackers as the boss merely grinned.

" **Sora... Didn't nobody every taught you that it's rude to simply eavesdrop like the way you did.** " the Boss said but his words further angered the youth as he managed to slip by the guards and charged for the Boss once more, rage blinding him as the Boss began to cast a shadow over his and Sora's shadows, linking them together and forcing him to come to a complete stop as Sora began to angrily struggle against the restraint placed on him.

" **FUCK OFF YOU FUCKER!** " Sora shouted in pure anger as the boss, wanting to see how long gone Sora really was, simply pushed him off the shadow restraint, freeing and confusing him in the process as the two masked armed individuals got in front of the boss once more. " **That is very rude.. biting back at the hand that fed you for a whole year... Please show him some manners.** " the moment that he said those words, the masked individuals charged right for him all armed and dangerous as Sora was forced to assume a defensive posture against the upcoming attacks.

The first person to attack was the girl as she swung the gigantic blade known as Muramasa as Sora felt the sheer impact of the force crashing at the ground that he stood at before resonate towards him. She allowed the weight of the blade to swing her around left and right, swinging more and more attacks in continuous succession. Sora tried to attack her but her partner always kept on intercepting more and more attacks, frustrating Sora even more as he felt the anger within him simmer and boil even more.

Sora then looked at the man who is armed with Masamune, his blade unsheathed but his sword hand ready to draw at any moment. He knew that if he so wished it... he could draw that blade at point blank and slice him right then and there. He must have been in orders from the Boss to keep him alive, something he had to be glad for as the man finally drew his blade at the exact moment that Sora chose to attack once more with his sword being sliced by the blade.

Sora immediately swapped to hand to hand combat, trying to attack both the woman and man at the same time. He didn't know what he should be doing at that moment... But what he did know was that these two people were just roadblocks on his way to get the Boss. Finding the perfect opportunity to dodge past the two, Sora activated his drive to speed himself towards said Boss, attempting to slam his fist right into the Boss's face.

" **So...very rude... Not going to give the guests I sent you the time they deserve.** " the Boss simply muttered as he manifested a small shadow wall to block the punch. Sora continued to try punching the man with him only needing to manifest the walls needed to protect himself. It was then he decided to deliver his own attack as without Sora knowing, he felt a swift strike land right on his thigh, making Sora scream as he was restrained once more, the shadows this time grabbing both his arms and legs and slamming them down the ground, holding them in place there.

The Boss couldn't help but sigh at the pathetic sight that was in front of him at that moment. Here he was... face to face with the person who he had personally groomed to be the killer that will eventually take over him as the head of the Black Lotus. Oh how have the mighty have fallen... " **What happened to you Sora?.. Why do I feel all of these emotions that you are emitting right now.** " the Boss questioned as he walked towards Sora, his eyes piercing into Sora's soul.

" **...Don't tell me... two years of peace have not only soften your heart...but it also has blinded you once more to the truth that you have seen.** " The Boss spoke as Sora had to close his eyes. Though he hated to admit it... something about what the boss said... How his emotions were literally screaming out right now... That...was true. " **So what if it did?... two years of peace is a lot better than serving your needs...** " Sora muttered in anger as the Boss grinned a little bit and looked at him face to face.

" **OH?.. but why didn't you question them then? Why did you.. in your infinite wisdom.. instead of quitting the lotus to stop serving me, You decide to destroy the home of many other mercenaries instead!** " Suddenly the boss kneed Sora right in the face, nearly busting his nose as he felt a little blood pour out from his nose. " **Sora Sora Sora... How can you be ever so naive... That's your main problem. You only look at the surface level of things. You can be satisfied with the most fickle of explainations... in fact you don't even question anything until it's too late!** "

As the Boss went on, the group that was listening to this couldn't help but feel more questions were being raised about Sora himself that being answered. Makoto herself, who knew so much about Sora at this point was also beginning to wonder more about Sora...specifically his mentality as Sora gritted his teeth. " **So what if I am... AT LEAST I DON'T GO TURNING OUR COMRADES INTO MERE PUPPETS!** " Sora shouted, allowing all of his rage to bellow out as the boss couldn't help but become amused at such a response.

" **I see...so you do know that your emotions get in the way...and yet you allow them to cloud your eyes...and your judgement.** " The boss spoke as Sora wasn't even trying to hold back his emotions anymore. He needed to let it all out at that exact moment... he needed to let out all of the rage that was inside his very heart. " **Don't spew that philosophical crap on me... I know what you're trying to do... You're trying to mentally sway me to see that your cause is just and right. If you believe it to be so right and just then tell me this... WHY DO YOU PLACE YOUR TRUST ON SOMETHING LIKE WAR!** "

The boss couldn't help but sigh even more. Truly this boy was looking more and more like a lost cause at this rate. He feared that the man he once groomed may have been lost to the annuls of erosion known as peace...had he not kept a few tricks up his sleeve. " **Tell me Sora... What is the one thing you trust more than anything else?.. Don't lie to me it's your family isn't it.** " The boss said as he saw it... the hesistation in Sora's mouth to answer that question as it simply lingered there, in it's angered glory as Sora finally responded accordingly.

* * *

Sora: **...What if it is?..**

Boss: **Well... what if your trust for family is the same as my trust in war?**

Sora: **Bullshit... how can you trust something as vicious as war itself?..**

Boss: **Simple really...because that is what my world revolves around. It's my truth.. I don't need people to understand why... I just need people to know. That's why I started the Lotus. I started the lotus not only to create a haven for people just like me... I also created it to fulfill a goal that I am still striving to achieve to this day.**

Boss: **So when I took you in, I took you in hoping you would accept my family... my beliefs to be your own... but what did you do? Like a child you threw a tantrum and destroyed the haven I had worked hard to create for everyone in the Lotus! Stripped us off everything we had worked hard to earn... Makes you wonder... Makes you wonder if the villain of this story is in fact...You.**

Sora: **! Stop trying to make this a fucking hero vs villain story asshole. How can I trust what you're saying is not bullshit!**

Boss: **Bullshit?... Maybe that is what you tell yourself to make it easier for you to sleep at night... Make it easier for you to sleep with the fact that you're nothing but a cold blooded killer at the end of the day just like all of us. That you are merely doing this for the sake of your so called family... Whether it may be for your fake sister... your squadron... or the squirrel girl that is standing there right now. You tell yourself that what you are doing is right because it's the best for your family!**

* * *

Sora wanted to so badly place his hands on his face and claw it desperately to drown out the sounds that were being spoken by this man. Here he was...the man who was responsible for putting him down the path that was placed in front of him two years ago... in his grasps to kill...and yet he couldn't due to being restrained down like a dog. " **Well...what if I told you...that you use your family as a convenient lie to obscure the truth... the truth that you are nothing but a meaningless shell without someone to rely on.** " The boss whispered, leaning on his ear to do so as the rest of the others felt that they needed to say something at this very point.

" **So what if he believes in the things he does! That doesn't change the fact that you murdered one of his loved ones and forced him into your life!** " Tsubaki shouted as she could only raise her head to do so. " **You speak as if you are on the right... yet you should know it very well that you're just as much on the wrong side as well...** " Jin continued as the boss merely kept quiet and looked at the two people who spoke against him.

" **I can understand your reasons to engage in war... But that doesn't excuse you for trying to make a child follow your way of life and indoctrinate into what you believe is the correct thing to do.** " Estella calmly said as the Boss couldn't help but find it very amusing as Sora finally found it within himself to say it. " **So what if it's for my family... It doesn't change the fact that you took them away from me! You took everyone I found precious away from me!** " the boss then turned around and looked at Sora with confusion in his eyes.

" **Me take away your family?.. But if I am not mistaken, I have nothing to do with your sister's death. I was just a mere accomplice but in the end you ended up killing her yourself.** " The words that were said shot straight to Sora's heart as doubt began to flood his head, dissipating the rage he once felt. " **And what about that very final exam... when you could have simply just allowed yourself to be killed for the sake of the last constestant who despite was bleeding..could have been treated with the ars magus we had on site?... Who asked you to kill her with your own two hands?** "

These very words were being muttered in hushed tones, unknown to everyone who was listening as the Boss simply wanted this cold hard reality to sink in for Sora Minakaze. " **That's right... you knew very well... You knew that all of that could have been prevented if you had just taken your own life... yet you didn't... and as for Shen and Monika well...** "

As soon as he said that... he slowly stepped back to allow the two masked figures to step in front of Sora and knelled. Slowly their hands reached for their masks and slowly the masks unfurled, revealing the black raven like hair of a certain lazy squadron leader and bunny ears popped out of the woman who was the vice captain of the same squadron. Sora's eyes couldn't help but widen in horror as Marcus and Chikacho, who have been trying to stay silent the entire time... had to break it at that very moment.

" **It can't be...There's no way...** " Marcus muttered as Chikacho herself was in disbelief in the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Sora was the one who was getting a front row seat on all of this so the shock was especially there for him as faces of both the captain and vice captain of Code Zero... Shen Lin Fang and Monika Van Kriess...were right in front of him at that very moment. As a sickening sense of dread slowly entered him and nearly made him want to vomit.

" **Hello Sora...it's been a long time since we have seen each other.** " Shen said, his eyes now glowing purple as Sora didn't know what he should be saying. " **S...S...Shen...But...I...I thought...** " Before he could say any further, he felt a punch land right at his jaw, as Monika's purple eyes stared right at him. " **You thought that we had died in that explosion huh... buried in debris as we drew our last breaths... Not even bothering to check if we were still alive or not...** " Monika coldly spoke as Sora felt confusion swarm his head.

" **B...But...I saw you two nearly dead and I heard an explosion...so how...** " before he could speak any further he felt a punch once more land right into his face. " **And you didn't bother to check whether or not we were still alive!? Don't give us that explosion bullshit, we want to know...WHY DIDN'T YOU BOTHER CHECKING WHETHER OR NOT WE WERE STILL BREATHING UNDERNEATH ALL OF THAT DEBRIS!** " Monika shouted as Sora at this point wanted to desperately claw his own face, all of this suddenly coming into him as he couldn't answer any of the questions that were being tossed at his face.

In fact...he wasn't able to process anything at this point. He felt his entire mind blanking out over the fact that information was being given to him at such a rapid pace without comprehension. What was really happening right now? Was he in some sort of sick dream that the gods came up with to punish him?.. or was this really happening to him at that very moment...a sick Ballard of choices being sent towards his way to punish all of his choices in life... to punish him for choosing to forget everything he ever experienced.

In fact...all of the words being spoken to him at that very moment were drawing nothing but blanks. Everything that he was experiencing felt so unreal.. the two people that were in front of him... The two people he thought were dead were still alive and well right in front of him... the man who took them away...somehow brought them back... Everything he knew was starting to become nothing but lies as the people in front of him...didn't even seem to be real at this point.

" **Left speechless huh... I can't blame you, after all... it's you who told me that Shen and Monika were dead after all, so I wouldn't be surprised to that you are shocked like this.** " the Boss said as nothing was making sense at this point for Sora... he was beginning to question everything that he has experienced. Was what he did all those years ago a lie as well?.. if it was... then what is the truth anymore?.. " **Oh dear...we might have broken him...oh well.** " Boss continued as he released Sora from his bindings, leaving him paralyzed on the spot with conflict as both Shen and Monika placed their masks on and approached the boss once more to be by his side.

" **Well...I guess I shall take my leave once more...Till we meet again Sora...** " The Boss simply said as he began to walk towards what appeared to be an entrance of some sorts that he formed with his shadows. He whispered something into the cloaked man's ears before letting the cloacked man tell one of the soldiers as almost all of the men in the area had pulled out. All that was left in the arena at that point was just Sora...confused and tired on his knees and his friends who quickly rushed to his side as the bindings that were shackling them to the ground were in fact controlled by the Boss.

" **Sora...Sora are you there!** " Makoto said, holding Sora's shoulders and shaking him gently to snap him back into reality. Sora could only look left and right as his senses came to but before she could say anything else, a voice echoed. " **Sorry to break the touching reunion...but we are here for your head Sora.** " A Black Lotus squad leader said as his squadron had stayed back per the Bosses instructions. Marcus and Chikacho immediately got in front of Sora and Makoto as they cleared their throats and focused at the matter at hand.

" **Makoto...please get Nii-san and the others out of here. Me and Chikacho will hold them off while you do so!** " Marcus begged as before she could say anything, Jin Kisaragi had approached them. " **Stand aside you two...let me handle them, you all should be retreating back to the other students. You have done enough.** " Jin said with a cold strictness in his voice as Estella followed. " **I agree with him. Marcus and Chikacho...can I trust you two to making sure the others are alright as we hold them off?** " Emma asked as both the two former Code Zero Squadron members felt a bit conflicted as to what they should be doing at that moment.

It was then...they head a laugh... a laugh of incredible nonrecognition as they quickly turned to their backs while Makoto looked at Sora who was clearly laughing. Makoto knew what he was doing with that laughter but...for some reason it sounded much more hollow than usual as he stood up and slowly faced the others. Sora did not say a single word to them as the rest of the students were slowly beginning to approach them.

" **What should we do you guys?** " Hunter asked as everyone at this point were looking eager to fight...except Noel who had shown a bit of a reluctance but still knew a fight was necessary. Sora slowly pried off Makoto's hands from his shoulders and began to walk towards the Black Lotus Squadron, something not right about him one bit. The leader couldn't help but feel amused as he approached Sora with a katana at his side.

" **Oh?** **What's this? Are you actually going to offer...** " Before he could say any further, Sora suddenly vanished from his sights. Bewildering the leader as Sora immediately was on his shoulders, his legs crossed on his shoulders as a knife was driven deep into his throat. This very action shocked everyone who was watching as the leader himself was taken out of shock at the sudden move. Before he could respond any further the knife was sliced vigorously through his neck, spraying blood all over the ground before his head came off with a sickening ripping of flesh.

Noel immediately gripped Hunter as tightly as she could as the sight of blood nearly made her want to scream in abject horror. Everyone else was just taken aback at the sudden brutality that Sora had just committed. He had just killed a man in cold blood without a single thought of hesitation. As the squad immediately look at each other before deciding to just simply rush him at once. Everyone wanted to help him at that point but Marcus and Chikacho immediately stopped them. "We can't go in right now... Just... Just leave him be." Chikacho quietly said, wishing the others would not interfere as Makoto watched the man she loved...slowly go on an indescribable rampage.

* * *

 **SORA POV**

* * *

 **...what is the meaning of life?... Is it something that is given to us at birth?...**

 **If that was the case...why wasn't I given meaning when I was born?...**

 **Why was I...Born without any recollection of who I was before?...**

 **...Was I born with nothing?.. a hollow shell of blood and guts that is moving at this very moment.**

 **Even the carnage around me doesn't feel real...the liquid that is being sprayed at my face called blood ... the lumps of meat that are called flesh...nothing felt real.**

 **Even the attacks that were directed at me...felt hollow as I merely took them, uncaring of whether they hit my scars or not.**

* * *

 **I see someone come at me with their blade... I disarm them and use it against them.**

 **I see the sharp edge of an axe come quickly to behead me...I grabbed a lump of flesh and offered their head instead to the axe.**

 **I see two large blades attached to a singular point to resemble scissors...I forced them off the hands that were using them and used them to sever a couple of things that were in front of me.**

* * *

 **I then felt my back...pelted with the hottest of fires...the coldest of winters...and the most savage of lightning...yet I feel no pain...no suffering...just emptiness.**

 **I charge forth to the ones responsible for doing this to me...bringing my knife right onto their bodies and goring them into the various sharp objects around me.**

 **All of the blood I spilled... all of it felt fake... all of it felt hollow... nothing I did was real anymore... all I was doing was living a dream...a fake hollow dream... yes that's it...this is all a simple fake dream that I will wake up to.**

* * *

 **Yes...I will wake up...to my bedroom...late as fuck for the presentation that Jin was supposed to be doing at this very moment...**

 **I need to wake up...and then get there just to make sure I sneak into the building just in time... I wonder what he will be showing to the group.**

 **Maybe he will tell us what is truly going on in the Ikaruga war.. Heh..highly unlikely though because the NOL would like us to think that they are going to win the war in the end would want him to spread bad news about it...**

* * *

" _ **Sora!...Sora!..**_ "

* * *

 **Huh?...who is that calling out for my name?.. It feels...awfully familiar...why are they calling out for my name?...**

 **Ahhh...Maybe it's them trying to tell me I can wake up now...strange, I can't seem to wake up... I should be waking up from this dream that I am having right now...**

 **Open up my eyelids...open up to what is going to be a normal day...a normal day...**

* * *

 _ **a...normal...day...**_

* * *

" _ **SORA! STOP! THAT IS ENOUGH!**_ " the voice shouted as it all began to set it... This...This was no dream... I wasn't dreaming anymore...What I was doing...was all happening at that very moment as I looked at my two hands. They were all coated in crimson as well as my clothes... Geez...I bothered to get the proper uniform and look at them...they are all covered in red now... " _ **Please Sora...Look at me please...**_ " the voice begged as I saw the woman in front of me...hugging me and in near tears. Is she... she's covered in blood...was it from hugging me while I am still so dirty?..

" _ **Sora...Sora please answer me!..**_ " The voice begged...as their face slowly became recognizable again. " _ **...M...Makoto?**_ " I asked as soon...the face became the person who I had let into my life...the woman after Nee-san, Saeko and Reiko... Makoto as she was hugging me so tightly, tears covering her face as it all began to sat in... This...what I had just experienced...that cluster fuck of events...they were all real.

" _ **Yes...Yes it's me Sora...please...It's all over...It's all god damn over...**_ " Makoto begged as I looked around my surroundings clearly. Strange...wasn't there supposed to be a Black lotus squadron that was supposed to be here?.. What happened to all of them?.. " _ **Hey Makoto...what's going on?.. Wasn't...wasn't there supposed to be...**_ " Before I could say any further, Makoto hugged me even tighter.

" _ **Don't say anything...please don't say anything... You've done enough... They are all dead Sora...**_ " Makoto muttered to me. Dead?.. Wait... they... they died?...Ahh...I see... I caused them to die... " _ **Did... Did I kill all of them Makoto?**_ " I asked with a shallowness in my voice as Makoto could only answer my question with pure silence. I...I did it again... I killed once more... I've become a killer once again... Or... Or was I always just a killer?..

It was then I heard the weak cries from a voice. It sounded so soft and weak as I slowly pried myself off Makoto to walk towards that sound. My body never felt so stiff as for some reason I could only drag my feet while my left arm felt so weak. The voice kept on whimpering in pain as I continued to drag myself towards that voice. It was then after reaching that voice...I found a whimpering dog beastkin. Strange...she reminds me so much of Saeko...from her hair to her tail...even to her face.

The girl could only keep on whimpering in pain... a big gash right at her stomach was present after all and she was bleeding all over the ground. Why does this all feel way too familiar?.. what kind of sorcery or cruel fate is this?...Did...did I do this?.. There's no other explanation for it...she's hurt and she's in so much pain right now... " _ **Sora...What are you...**_ " Makoto said as I reached for one of the many blades scattered through the bloody floor.

Don't worry little girl...I will put you out of your misery... You need not to suffer anymore... It pains me to see you suffer like this... Raising the blade to the little girl's chest, I thrusted and stabbed her right at the heart. Huh?.. what's this?.. she's still whimpering?.. I wonder why? I did make sure to stab her at the heart. I pulled the blade and began to do so once more. Why...Why won't this constant whimpering stop. " _ **Hey...Makoto... It's strange...this girl won't stop crying... No matter how much I try to mercifully end her life.**_ " I said as Makoto could only look at me with abject horror. Why is she even giving me a look like that...

* * *

 **I am just helping this little girl pass on.**

* * *

To what Sora was seeing...it was just a little girl that coincidentally looked like Saeko and he was trying to help her pass on. To everyone else however Sora was just stabbing a corpse over and over again with a look of confusion. " **What...What is wrong with Sora!?** " Catarina questioned, worried about the mental state of the person in front of her at that moment. " **Could it be... Sora Minakaze must be suffering a mental breakdown...** " Emma hypothesized but Makoto didn't care about any of that. She was more worried about the fact that Sora was doing this in the first place and she needed him to stop.

" _ **Sora...Sora just stop!**_ " Makoto immediately went to hug him from behind as Sora just looked at her confused. " _ **Huh?...Makoto? Why...Why do you want me to stop? I'm not doing anything bad.**_ " Sora said, sounding rather detached as Makoto couldn't help but cry more. " _ **Please Sora...Please it's all over...It's all over...**_ " Makoto muttered as Sora couldn't help but begin to cry as well as he looked at her. " _ **Come on Makoto...stop crying...it's...it's going to...It's going to...**_ " Sora then broke down as he dropped the sword that he was using and began to laugh sadly.

" _ **It's alright Sora...it's alright...Just laugh it all out...laugh it all out of yourself please.**_ " Makoto could mutter sadly as she hugged her friend out of extreme sadness and pity. The others couldn't say or do anything at this point as they all just watched the two friends cry on each other's arms, the sadness overflowing from each other. One who was so confused as to what was going on that his mind was just overwhelmed and the other who nobody knew loved the person that she was hugging at that moment, crying at the fact she couldn't help ease her pain...

* * *

 **As the two friends could only cry...cry in pain and sadness.**

* * *

 **Last Known Date: 30th November 2196**

 **Last Known Time: 07:15**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? I am so glad that I decided to do the triple chapter last month because April has been nothing but constant work for me. I barely have time to do what I wish because I got assignments all the way up to the moon! Well...It could be worse I guess. So that is why I decided to do this big mega chapter instead.**

 **This not only gives you the combined bulk of what would have been two chapters but also to make it easier for me to write it in general, So if you notice any drops in writing quality, I am so sorry and this is the best I can write under massive tight restraint while trying to rest and do assignments and have a social life... Geez University life can be one big train wreck sometimes. But I guess that is what life is sometimes.**

 **RIGHT! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT NOW THE BLACK LOTUS HAS MADE THEIR FIRST MOVE!? WILL SORA RECOVER FROM WHAT HE IS CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING AT THE MOMENT! CAN MAKOTO COMFORT HER FRIEND WHO IS IN SO MUCH PAIN IN THE PROCESS!? AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN TORIFUNE! Just tune in and now that the Black Lotus has finally appear... Well... Those of you who have been wanting to see the Black Lotus better know what you're asking for.**


	43. BLACK 42: The BLACKENED Bite

(A New BLACK and it's right after a really really tense chapter where Sora basically went . Well, let's get to it!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 42

" **How is he doing Doc?..** " Makoto asked in worry as she was face to face with Doctor Stanwick, one of Torifune General Hospital's doctors and a familiar friend to Makoto. " **He's going to be alright if you are asking about his body. He's just asleep that's all.** " Dr Stanwick asked as he remembered the crazy squirrel beastkin woman who asked him to help her donate blood to the person they were talking about in question.

" **I know...I mean...you know...his head and all...** " Makoto asked as Doctor Stanwick understood what she meant as he looked at the notes that he had written at the time. " **Well...If you are asking how he is doing mentally... then he's not doing so well. It appears that his psychological evaluation is poorer than normal. I have told Estella about it and she's decided to stay here with some students to try and ask some questions when he wakes up. Better her than the NOL she said.** " Stanwick explained as Makoto couldn't help but look at the ground sadly.

" **Don't worry about Sora Miss Nanaya... The Hospital staff will take good care of him and Miss Estella is going to be here as well. I can reassure you that this hospital always takes good care of their patients... even if we find out that our patient's a former mercenary.** " Stanwick said as Makoto noticed the tension that was present in the air as the hospital staff was cautiously walking past Sora's room.

" **Hey...Doc... Can you tell me why are the hospital staff are so tense when they are near Sora's room.** " Makoto asked as Stanwick was a bit reluctant to answer Makoto's answer but decided to do so. " **You have to understand...that mercenaries...whether retired or not, are being associated with the Ikaruga war right now. A lot of mercenary groups are being recruited for the war effort in both the NOL and Ikarugan sides. People are uneasy about them because they don't know what side they serve.** "

Makoto began to think about the words that Doctor Stanwick had just told her. Even when he was retired and long out of that life... the mercenary life somehow managed to force it's way into his life whether he wanted it or not. " **That's...that's just depressing to hear Doc...** " Makoto said as she stared through the window of Sora's door as Stanwick gently placed his hand on her shoulder. " **I understand... But give it some time. He must be used to this kind of treatment with his line of work and all... Why don't you go back and rest for now, it's been a long day for you and him.** " Stanwick said as Makoto thought about it before shaking her head.

" **I...I only want to go when Miss Emma's here... for peace of mind you know.** " Makoto said as Stanwick simply nodded and left the squirrel beastkin alone to watch over the person that she loved. Entering the room once more, she pulled a chair close to Sora's bed as the sound of machinery was the only way that she knew that he was alive and not either in a coma or dead. There was so much she had to process today.

* * *

From the Black Lotus finally appearing, to the big reveal that the head honcho was the one responsible for not only dragging into the life of a mercenary but killing Alice... The girl that was his Big Sister, another big reveal in the form of the head and vice head of Sora's old squad, the Code Zero Squadron, alive...well...and under the control of the one known as Boss. It must all have been too much for him to handle mentally as he not only snapped... he broke down hard right in front of her.

" _ **Sora...**_ " She could only mutter quietly as she stroked Sora's face gently. Her fingers traced around the soft skin of his face, careful to not stroke it too much that it would wake him up. " _ **You...You have been suffering for so long... I...I wish I could help you in any way.**_ " Makoto muttered as she suddenly felt a temptation... a temptation to place a small kiss on his lips. She has done it so many times before with girls and she even could do it right now... It wasn't that she felt it wasn't right to kiss him right now...it was something more important.

" _ **I...I want you to see it...I want you to experience it with me...When I kiss you in front of your eyes while...confessing I love you.**_ " Makoto said as she had to take a deep breath... she was slowly turning more and more red at the thought of having Sora say " _ **I love you**_ " To her. Her heart skipped a few beats as she stared at the hand that was touching her chest at that moment. She then slowly looked beyond that as before she could realize it, the door had opened, snapping her off...what she was thinking about as she saw Miss Mckenzie at the front door.

" **Ahhh...Miss Nanaya... How are you coping with the current series of events?** " Estella asked as Makoto looked at her, flustered like anything turning a crimson red as behind her were Knight and Catarina. " **W...Wow... I don't even want to ask what you were doing...** " Knight said frankly as he had to turn his head away from the flustered sight. " **I-I-I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!** " Makoto shouted out of embarrassment as this caused confusion for everyone who was standing there at that moment.

" **Ummm...what is not what it looks like Miss Nanaya?** " Estella asked as Catarina looked at Makoto, then Sora, then Makoto once more before realizing why she was acting like that. " **Ohhhh...Ahe...ahehe. You naughty squirrel.** " Before Catarina could say any other word, she quickly rushed to cover Catarina's mouth as she looked at the other two. " **A-Are you two here to watch over Sora!? Then I should be going back to my dorm huh!** " Makoto said as the teacher and the first year student could only look at her with pure and utter confusion as she then... left in a hurry.

" **Do you know something that we missed Miss Catarina?** " Estella asked as the third year student decided to smile and shake her head. " **I was just teasing the woman that's all. Ahhh the bliss of being young.** " Catarina said with a light whimsy as Knight stared at her just confused at her choice of words. " **You can be one real interesting woman something you know that?** " Knight said as Estella decided to silence the conversation as she went towards the unconscious Sora Minakaze.

" **So...How long do you think it will be until he wakes up?** " Knight asked as Emma scratched her head. " **The doctor gave me at least within the next few hours...so it shouldn't be long.** " Emma said as she pulled up a seat and sat down on it. " **Come on you two... let's wait until he wakes up, I have questions for him.** " She continued as the two students looked at each other. " **I have been wondering about that Miss Emma... Why did you ask for the two of us? Why not ask any of the NOL guards?** " Catarina asked as Estella sighed, rubbing her forehead in the process.

" **The school...has decided to keep the incident a secret for now. We don't want to worry NOL Headquarters about the fact that the school was attacked by a third force. You're some of the only students who I can trust with this task.** " Miss Emma asked as both Catarina and Knight looked at each other confused. " **But Miss Emma... we're just students. We aren't exactly trained or have experienced actual combat just yet.** " Catarina said honestly as Emma sighed and looked at the two seriously

" **Well...At least you two are stronger than any normal NOL guard.** " Miss Emma said as the three of them sat nearby Sora, waiting for the former Black Lotus Mercenary to wake up.

* * *

Makoto couldn't help but walk as fast as she could. What was she thinking in that hospital, with those thoughts roaming around her head like that. ' _ **Oh god dammit that was too embarrassing...**_ ' Makoto thought as she didn't want to think about the hospital for a bit as she didn't want to stop walking anytime soon. She could feel a tingling sensation at her crotch as she didn't want to entertain the thought, not one bit.

' _ **Oh hormones...we are so going to have one nice long talk!..**_ ' Makoto thought as she figured it must be that time of month for her, beastkin have it especially rough during this time of month due to not only having to deal with the shitty aspects of that time of month for women, but since they are often based off different animals, their mating seasons tend to activate especially during this period. When that happens, female beastkins usually have to either choose to abstinent from all sexual activities at the risk of having a higher libido or actually do it and not only risk getting preggers but also deal with very long sessions.

Usually when this happens Makoto doesn't experience the mating sensations but ever since falling in love with Sora, the mating sensations have been coming to her in full force. At least it helps her reinforce the idea that she truly loves Sora in the first place if she was becoming horny at the thought of...nevermind. The more she thought about it the more it was going to drive her insane. She shouldn't be thinking about these kinds of things and yet she was... she really was a weird person at times.

" _ **I wonder if the others are at home right now?..**_ " Makoto wondered as she was for some reason asked to meet with the others in her former dorm room as she opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Marcus and Chikacho rushing towards her. " **Is he awake!? Nii-san's alright right!?** " Marcus was the first one to ask as he had looked like he had the look of worry plastered all over his face as Chikacho looked a bit more composed. " **Yes, Marcus is Correct to ask, Is Master doing alright?** " Chikacho said as it confirmed her worry despite her more composed look.

" **He's...He's doing fine. Just sleeping right now that's all.** " Makoto explained allowing Marcus and Chikacho to breath sighs of relief. " **That's good to hear...but we have much more pressing matters to deal with at the current matter.** " Jin Kisaragi said as Makoto looked at him surprised. " **J-Jin sempai?! Why are you still here!?** " Makoto asked out of shock as he sighed a little. " **I have decided to stay here for a while... The fact that there is a foreign force that is trying to attack one of the hierarchical cities while the rest of the world is focused on the war that is current happening doesn't sit well with me.** " Jin explained as Makoto could understand clearly the worries that he must have had at that moment.

" **Anyways... You, Marcus and Chikaho are the only people that we know have the most information about the Black Lotus.** " Jin explained as Noel came in from the kitchen with tea in her hand and a small little boy with wide rimmed spectacles. " **Oh! Hello Makoto-san. How are you doing?** " The little yellow haired boy said as Makoto couldn't help but smile a little as she walked up to him and gave him a crushing hug. " **I am doing fine cute little Carl, Oh look at you with your cute little bowtie!** " Makoto teased as Carl turned a bit red.

" **I-I Am not cute! I am a mature adult!** " Carl countered, putting his most mature looking expression as Makoto couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sight. " **It's a good thing you came back in time, I just managed to make for us some tea. Would you like oolong or earl grey?** " Noel asked as Makoto looked at the choice of tea that was present in front of her. She then decided to take the green tea that was on the tray to sip on it a little. " **I guess I will drink this green tea if you don't mind Noelie. Thanks for the tea.** " Makoto said as she continued to happily sip on the tea.

Noel couldn't help but smile a little as Makoto then looked back at Jin as she knew that he wanted answers. " **So...What do you want to know about the Black Lotus Exactly?** " Makoto asked as she went straight to the chase. Jin was happy that she did so as everyone tried to find a place to either sit or stand. " **Well...the most important thing that I would like to know... Who are the Black Lotus?** " Jin asked as the question itself was simple and easy to get to the point.

" **Well... The Black Lotus are a mercenary group that... that Sora describes as a haven for killers.** " Makoto explained as she decided that there is some information she should hold back from telling such as the fact that the Black Lotus is seeded deep within the NOL. " **They hire mostly former soldiers and serial killers to do jobs for higher ups.** " Makoto continued as Jin thought about the words that she said.

" **Do you know about the structure or how they operate?** " Jin asked as Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other before nodding. " **They operate with just the Boss, the Boss runs most of the operations and gives us the jobs. All we had to do was just to do it.** " Marcus explained as he rubbed his forehead a little. " **That's it? You all had that much freedom to do the jobs that you all want?** " Jin wondered as Chikacho nodded.

" **It's all off limits, as long as we get the job done we were allowed to do anything. There were times we were asked to do something specific but mostly we had no specific method of doing our jobs.** " Chikacho explained as Jin bit his lip a little. He was troubled by the great freedom that this Mercenary group was given despite the clear showing that there is a hierarchical order to their leadership. " **If that is the case...what kind of squads does the Lotus have? There have to be specific groups meant for specific tasks.** " Jin asked as Makoto shook her head.

" **There's no point in trying to figure out how they operate Jin-Sempai... from what I know, that organization has so much freedom in how they do things that even the squads they run are completely different. Not only do they have normal mercenary squads, they have various special task forces, research division, resources that you can think of them as more of a country rather than a mercenary group.** " the way that Makoto said it... it really made it feel that Makoto was speaking of a well organized government rather than an actual mercenary government.

" **But...But that makes...** " before Tsubaki could finish her sentence, the window behind her smashed as since all of the spots that she could sit were taken, she decided to just stand nearby the window. Turning behind her, she was suddenly grabbed and pulled outside as before anybody else could register what was currently happening, a bright flash of light blinded everyone as everyone's senses were distorted.

* * *

Everyone groaned heavily as the effects of the flash bang quickly wore off. Jin was the first one to regain his senses as he immediately formed an ice wall just before a black armored figure entered as another black armored figure quickly approached him at that moment. Jin pulled out Yukianesa to try and combat the foe but the effects of the flash bang lingered as his spatial awareness was too focused forwards as he failed to spot the taser that was aimed right behind him, immediately immobilizing the NOL major in the process.

The rest of the group struggled with mixed results. Noel was easily subdued with her petite frame being used against her as her bigger foe pinned her to the wall. Makoto tried to resist her foe but like Jin the flash bang's disorientating effects still lingered within her, limiting her awareness. Mai, Cajun and Shiori tried to stick close with each other to minimize the effects but this was turned against them as a huge net was cast around them before being pulled underneath their feet and completely wrapped by the net.

The remaining three people of the group resisted much more than expected. Hunter used his raw natural strength and speed to not only trip up his opponent, but actually smack one of his opponents to the wall. Marcus and Chikacho were the only ones who weren't caught by the flash of the flash bang as they had instinctively closed their eyes when it happened. Immediately trying to handle their own group of intruders.

little Carl Clover was on the ground, his glasses slid away from him as he picked them up and immediately saw right in front of him, a black masked face that looked like the monsters that his sister always tells him about. Before Carl could scream, Marcus immediately went to his aid, slamming the head of the masked man with a chair before grabbing him and stuffing him into the closet, which to his luck since the intruder's focus wasn't on the little boy but the grown people in the room.

" **Gotta get to...** " Before Marcus could say any further, he felt a sudden course of electricity strike his neck as he uncontrollably spasm on the ground, unable to move as soon everyone was rounded up in the room as one of the masked intruders reached for a radio of sorts. " **Tango to Ostrich, We have everyone in the room, have you subdued the red haired girl yet**?" Tango asked as the person called Ostrich responded. " **Tango to Ostrich, we have subdued the red haired girl, sending in the package through right now.** "

* * *

Carl never felt so much terror before, he was paralyzed inside the hiding hole that he managed to establish inside the closet. He didn't want to open the door at all despite the silence that was present. But nevertheless, he had to open the door eventually as he saw... nothing...and nobody at all. He soon exited out of the safety of the closet. " **H...Hello!.. Everyone!?...** " Carl asked as he felt his feet touch the wet spilled tea that was present all over the ground and the room a complete wreck.

Suddenly from the kitchen a low mew could be heard as Carl freaked out hearing that sound as he nearly wet himself in the process. ' **Alright Carl...be brave... you dealt with that monster in the closet before... You can handle this by yourself...** ' Carl thought as he slowly approached the source of the sound, the small creak that showed an opening at one of the kitchen cabinets. Carl never felt a sense of dread in him before as he wanted to cry so badly that he felt his bones twitch.

Carl then reached out for the drawer, his little hands trembling a little as he took a couple of deep breaths. He then finally grabbed the drawer and opened it quickly revealing what was in front of him. Carl then breathed a great sigh of relief as he picked up the little kitten that was inside. " **Oh...It's just you Taiga.** " Carl said as he remembered the kitten who is the mascot for the whole dorm and was given the pleasure of being the only animal allowed to be in the dorm.

" **MEW~~~** " Taiga meowed as Carl poked the little kitten's cheeks...well not exactly a kitten but a very rare breed of mutated cats but he doesn't exactly know what they were called other than they are usually found in the lower areas feral. Carl then allowed the cat to hop onto his head as he looked around the kitchen a little bit before noticing what looked like a black box that was present near the stove.

Carl then felt the sense of dread return as he remembered hearing something about a package from the scary men. He then walked towards the package as he saw that it was covered by some black cloth that had this weird emblem of a lotus flower present on it. Carl then slowly touched the cloth as he felt a sense of reluctant to peek at what was underneath the cloth. He was just a little boy, why was this happening to him all of a sudden...

" **Here...Here goes nothing!..** " Carl told himself as he pulled the cloth as fast as he could. As soon as he did that he saw something that immediately made him gasp as he may be a little kid... but at least he knew that he should run when he sees a ticking timer from all of the action movies that he watched with everyone. Taiga hung onto Carl's hair as he quickly opened the door and just continued running as a couple of the female students notice the little boy running away from the dorm room.

 **Their curiosity got to them as they slowly began to approach the door. Before they could even check out the room, there was a bright flash as a loud sound was heard.**

* * *

Estella was born a patient person...she always was. It is considered a blessing for a tactician to have the patience of a saint they say, as her plans often relied on her to wait for as long as possible before she executed them. Waiting for a person to eventually wake up from their short coma was no different as she continued to Stare at Sora's sleeping face. " **Is he going to wake up soon?..** " Knight asked as she shook her head.

" **We must have patience in this very time and moment Knight. He will eventually wake up so let's just have faith that he will.** " Estella explained as Catarina walked to the sleeping Sora and stared at his face. Her mind was racing with so many questions as she settled on one. " **Tell me teach... are child soldiers really that valuable when it comes to having an army of sorts?** " Catarina asked as Emma looked at Sora when she asked that question.

" **Children...are very easy creatures to not only manipulate...but train as well. Their bodies and minds are young so they are easily moldable to whatever you wish for them to be. Whether you wish for them to be the shining beacons of hope...or simply become your living children mercenaries.** " Estella said as she focused completely on Sora. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for the youth as he probably spent most of his life just trying to live a different life.

" **If only we could have...** " Before Estella could answer further, she heard the meek voice of a child as he slammed his way through the door in pure terror with a cat hanging on his head. The boy dropped his glasses through the ground as he quickly tried to find said glasses before they got too far from him. " **Oh my god, Who is this little ball of adorableness!?** " Catarina said as she picked up Carl as she immediately saw the look of terror that was present on his face.

" **Carl Clover! What is the matter?** " Estella asked as she approached the young boy as he was clutching onto a mysterious cloth. " **It's...It's the others...Everyone...Everyone's gone!** " Carl said in a panicked voice as this confused everyone in the room. " **Are...are we playing the pronoun game now?** " Knight commented to himself quietly as Estella tried to guess who Carl was talking about. " **Are you talking about Makoto Nanaya and all of her friends?** " Estella asked as everyone looked at her shocked.

" **Y...Everyone...Makoto Sempai, Noel Sempai, Tsubaki Sempai, Everyone of their friends and even Jin Sempai... They are all missing!** " Carl said as he finally managed to steel his nerves before collapsing onto the ground as Estella immediately realized what Carl was trying to talk about. " **Carl...who took them!... I need to know now...** " Estella asked as she looked at the little scared boy as gently as possible without causing permanent mental trauma to him.

" **S...Some black men! They had very scary looking masks and their skin was all black!** " Carl described as he passed her the cloth. " **This... they left this cloth containing a lotus flower on a box after they took everyone!** " Carl continued as Estella immediately recognized the emblem of the Lotus flower that was emblazoned on the flag itself. " **The Black lotus... They actually returned to attack us once more**." Estella thought as she became troubled.

" **B...B...But that's not all...The Tv...the Tv.** " Carl beckoned as he pointed at the hospital provided Tv as Knight went to turn on said Tv as the first thing that was present was the news as the words " **Breaking News** " flashed on the screen as the rest of the people in the room were just shocked at the images that they saw. It was clearly the school dormitory, the female school dormitory as it looked like one of the rooms was on fire as students were standing outside confused and scared as a couple of female students were wheeled out in stretchers to ambulances.

" **It is still unknown how this fire was caused, the NOL has refused to give comments. However it is reported that these students are currently missing from the fire and are feared to be dead at this point.** " The reporter said as the images of the students that Carl had said were missing. " **It is also reported that Major Jin Kisaragi, who is currently in Torifune on a teaching trip, is also missing as he was last seen inside the same room. We will bring more details as information comes to us.** " The news reporter said as Knight immediately turned off the Tv, clenching his fists angrily as he felt frustration.

" **Dammit! How did the Black Lotus attack so easily like that! Aren't they just some normal mercenary group!** " Knight said, feeling a sense of frustration as Catarina rubbed his shoulders. " **I know you're frustrated Knight, I am too... but we cannot let our frustrations get to us and just focus on trying to find them and save them.** " Catarina continued as Estella began to think about the way to find them as she looked at the banner.

" **May I have that Banner Carl.** " Emma asked as he did so without question. Closing her eyes, Knight and Catarina saw her manifest out her drive as her astral self immediately went into the piece of cloth. " **Is that... Miss Emma's drive? That astral looking thing.** " Knight said as Carl was surprised to hear that as he saw the cloth that she was holding suddenly float into the sky as Emma had her eyes closed to focus on the item. It was then that she immediately figured out what was going on as the cloth floated back to her hands.

* * *

Emma: **This piece of cloth...it came from a base that the Black Lotus had established here in Torifune.**

Catarina: **Wait...Torifune?... but that means that they not only established a base without us knowing... They have had to be scoping out the city for Months!**

Knight: **Jesus...are...are we even dealing with a normal mercenary group at this rate. Where are the base in question!**

Emma: **... It's somewhere in the lower levels... it's using the heavy forests to hide it from normal NOL patrols under there.**

Catarina: **... Oh my... What do we do?! We don't know what they want to do with everyone... in fact why go through the trouble of staging such an elaborate kidnapping like this!**

* * *

" **Because they wish to make their presence known... they want us to know that they are here and waiting for us.** " Estella said as she bit her lips. " **T-Then what are we waiting for... we should rescue them immediately!** " Knight said as Estella continued to bite her lips. " **I don't want to send a whole army... that will just cause unnecessary panic and with the war that is currently happening and the fact that Jin's disappearance is now news, the public will be under edge at this crucial moment.** "

" **Then what do you propose? We go and rescue them ourselves?** " Catarina asked as Estella thought about that for a bit before nodding. " **If the three of us sneak into the base and retrieve them, we can avoid having unnecessary trouble while finding out what kind of enemies we are dealing with.** " Emma said as Stanwick entered the room at that moment. " **Miss Emma, visiting hours are over... let me take care of my patient from now...oh.** " Stanwick then noticed the scared little boy and the small kitten that was on top of his hair.

" **Dr Stanwick, Can you please contact Carl's sister for me and let her know to pick up Carl from the hospital, she must be worried about him.** " Estella explained as she looked at both knight and Catarina in the eyes. They understood what needs to be done as they quietly left the room. " **So you're Carl huh... Want to wait inside here why I go and call your sister?** " Stanwick asked as Carl looked at the sleeping Sora as he nodded.

As Carl and Doctor Stanwick were left together, Emma was finally able to reach for her phone as she exited out of the hospital. " **What do we do Miss Estella? We head there immediately?** " Catarina asked as Miss Emma began to think of a plan. " **I am thinking about the plan...but we must head there immediately.** **Before we do that though, we need to at least get more backup** **.** " Emma said as Knight thought about it and realized what she meant.

" **You mean those two right? If their friends are missing they would want to go out there and fight as well.** " Knight said as Emma nodded her head. " **let's pick up those two up and we shall get going, Catarina...Knight... I hope you're ready for this, this isn't going to be training or arena fighting... we are going to be fighting for real. I hope you all are ready.** " Emma warned as both Catarina and Knight looked at each other before nodding at each other. Estella Mckenzie only needed that to confirm that they were ready

* * *

" **Alright then...Let's go.** "

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? I am doing fine and FINALLY! I have enough time to hopefully write to my heart's content! Oh How I miss writing for you all like this and only posting one time last month really ate at my soul. Anyways, expect things to be back at normal at this point... unless there was a disaster that happens right in the middle so yeah, I am back to writing for fanfiction again and it makes me feel so good.**

 **NOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MAKOTO AND HER FRIENDS NOW THAT THE BLACK LOTUS FINALLY CAUGHT THEM! WILL ESTELLA AND HER STUDENTS BE ABLE TO RESCUE THEM FROM THE LOTUS'S CLUTCHES!? AND WHEN WILL SORA WAKE UP FROM ALL OF THIS!? Do you all stil wish to wonder where the Lotus are I wonder? Well, I shall give you all your wish.**


	44. BLACK 43: The BLACKENED Plots

(A New BLACK! Sounds like a good time for a rescue! How will Estella and her team achieve this goal against the Black Lotus!?)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 43

Previously from BLACK Rebellion...

Makoto Nanaya, Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, Hunter Long, Jin Kisaragi, Mai Natsume, Kajun Faycott and Shiori Kirihito. What do all of these people have in common? Well... other than being students and being associated with the NOL, but besides that, kidnapped at that moment as the Black Lotus simply decided to take action and steal them from the NOL's noses. Estella Mckenzie having heard of this news has to go and rescue our kidnapped friends before something happens to them...or worse. But while all of this happens...where is Sora going to fit in all of this chaos?

And now, the continuation of BLACK Rebellion

* * *

Estella couldn't help but tap her feet a little on the ground, she never liked waiting for stuff like the elevator. Yet life always insists that you should wait for the elevator to come and also to wait for people to be ready. Maybe it's because she's always ready for anything or any action she does she does quickly, whatever the case it is, she just hated waiting in general. " **Sorry we took a while Miss, we just found them and they had to get some of their stuff!** " Catarina said as she and knight came with backup, in the form of a very pissed off looking Vix and a calm looking Bartholomew.

" **You better have a good plan in rescuing our friends...otherwise I will flip out over here.** " Vix said with a very visible tick present on her face. Clearly she was angered with the series of events that has transpired...especially since it has happened to her friend. " **Calm down Vix...we can't rush the creation of a plan. I am sure that Miss Estella is going to have a plan worked out.** " Bart explained, hoping that Estella did have a good plan in mind otherwise he would have to restrain his friend in the process and that has always been a difficult.

" **Well...the main plan is we sneak into the reported Black Lotus base and try to rescue our targets...but we will need a distraction otherwise our plan will fail.** " Estella explained as Bart closed his eyes a little, hoping that what Estella said would satisfy his friend's need for a plan. Hearing an audible inhaling of her breathing, he thought it was going to be alright. " **That it? That's it?... We need a fucking better plan Miss Emma! What kind of distraction are we going to need!?** "

The moment that Vix shouted out those words, everyone in the group couldn't help but feel spooked out. " **C-Calm down Vix...you need to relax and not make such a ruckus please.** " Bart begged as Vix continued to breathe as she found it difficult to relax at that moment. " **I...I'm Sorry...I am just feeling rather anxious for the fact that the Black Lotus had just caught a couple of our friends and all...** " Vix apologized as Estella closed her eyes, understanding to the fox beastkin's worry.

" **I understand Miss Vix...** **and I understand that you have some frustrations that you wish to vent out. That's why I have a proposition for you..and this goes for the rest of you all.** " Miss Emma said as the rest of the group couldn't help but look at her out of curiosity. " **The rest of us?.. What are you planning for us to do?** " Catarina questioned as Estella looked at the group, a bit reluctant to speak out the plan that she had in mind.

* * *

 **For it would involve a lot of maybes...and maybes are another thing she hates.**

* * *

A Black Lotus base... if one would tell you that one of these bases was located in Torifune, you would receive a stern pat in the back, a good laughing and the words, " **There's no way such a base could be established in a town like Torifune.** " But that is what we currently see as It clearly took some time to build with various defensive positions and towers having been erect. " **How is the lay of the land been so far Bernard?** " The Boss requested as Bernard looked over the notes that was provided to him.

" **Lay of the land has been progressing smoothly. We have managed to erect many other bases throughout Torifune and hid them from normal NOL patrol routes. We also managed to secure ourselves a couple of weapon routes to that take advantage of Torifune's unique position.** " Bernard noted as he passed the Boss a compilation of finished notes that he composed himself as the Boss smirked to himself a little.

" **With the way that is coming along, I can head back to the airship** **and begin the final preparations from there...but to be safe, I should leave Shen and Monika behind to aid with the setup.** " The Boss said as Bernard couldn't help but chuckle. " **Are you becoming cocky Boss? Don't need your bodyguards with you?** " Bernard said as the both of them remained quiet for a brief moment. Immediately after a few seconds, Bernard pulled out a knife and quickly charged for the Boss as instead of relying the shadows present in the area, the Boss assumed a stance and deflected the attempted blow.

Bernard then ice picked his knife and attempted to stab the Boss right into vital areas such as the neck which the boss knew how to use parry as he grabbed the offending hand and did an aikido slam right onto the ground, disarming Bernard with ease as he decided to deploy a hidden blade that was attached to his right leg and tried to kick it towards the boss, making him do a couple of aikido slams to redirect the blade every time.

" **So... Do you still think that I am cocky?** " The Boss commented as he finally relented on Bernard, grabbing him by his gloved hand. " **No...Of course not...I'm just impressed that you still manage to find the time to train yourself in CQC these days with the amount of paperwork you deal with sir.** " Bernard said as he had an impressed grin present on his face. " **Even if I don't look like it and let my shadows do as they wish...Don't mistake that for weakness ever...I expected you to know better Bernard.** " Boss said as Bernard grinned back.

" **Of course I knew boss...I just wanted to make sure for myself that you have been keeping up with your training sir.** " Bernard said as the Boss dusted off his coat as he looked at the notes once more. " **So... How is our new haul doing with their retraining?** " the Boss asked as Bernard handed him another list. " **Well...I made sure that we had the best soldiers retrain them from the ground up though I am rather amazed that the Academy is holding some rather good fighting talent these days. That said though, their mental wills are quite strong.** " Bernard explained as he took a look at the series of notes provided.

" **And what about Marcus and Chikacho? We have them separated from the main group and under constant surveillance?** " the Boss questioned as Bernard grinned. " **Well...the prison transport will be transferring them to a base that is much more suited for them. When they arrive there we can begin bringing them back to the Black Lotus once more.** " Bernard said as the Boss flipped through the notes before stumbling onto the page of Makoto Nanaya.

A thought popped into his head as he couldn't help but feel like she would play an important role to bringing back Sora to their cause. " **We can delay the transport for Marcus and Chikacho... send Miss Nanaya to our prison base instead.** " The Boss said, piquing Bernard's interest. " **Oh? And why the sudden interest in sending Miss Nanaya instead?** " Bernard asked as he placed down the list. " **First off all...her mental state is listed as...questionable but her physical state is superb. She will be the perfect candidate for our latest tests in our latest venture.** "

Bernard couldn't help but become surprised at that comment. " **Really now... you want to feed her to...that creepy bastard huh.** " Bernard said as the Boss merely lowered his head. " **His methods are...questionable at best and I am paying a lot of money for his temporary services from the NOL... But it's thanks to him that we have been able to progress in our research for the future.** " The Boss said as Bernard scratched his head. " **I know I know...but it's just that some of the things I see him do to our soldiers... they aren't human at all.** " Bernard commented as Boss ticked under his breath.

" **I understand your concern... the soldiers that come out from his training and tests are clearly stronger...but lacking in human emotion. That's why I only send him our most troubled test subjects.** " the Boss said as Bernard sighed at those words. " **And you are choosing to send him one of his closest friends... you are really trying to dig your own grave with this you know...** " Bernard commented as the Boss sighed at that comment.

* * *

Boss: **You think I do not know about that?.. I have thought about this decision multiple times before coming to my conclusion**

Bernard: **You have thought about it huh... you must have a plan in your mind if you wish to send the one person who he is clearly attached to without realizing it to a test facility with the hopes that we capture him...am I correct?**

Boss: **...Yes...** **that's a bet that I am going to have to take with him...**

Bernard: **Then you are prepared to deal with the consequences of what would happen if we fail to capture Sora with this plan of yours...**

Boss: **I know...** **if it fails it fails... the consequences I will have to deal. That is something I will have to bear**.

Bernard: **... I'm not going to question you sir... I am just here to fight a good fight. But I would rather have soldiers that have clear goals rather than the lifeless things he calls a fighting force.**

* * *

" **I understand your concerns Bernard...but rest assured...I am doing all of this for the sake of our future of a warring world.** " The Boss said as Bernard sighed a little bit. " **Yeah...I know but... I guess if it's for the creation of a world that supports war... then I guess I will fighting for you boss... even if the soldiers that I am given are nothing but mindless puppets.** " Bernard said as he walked out of the room, leaving the boss to process the words that were spoken to him.

* * *

" **Mindless...puppets huh... Maybe we all are nothing but mindless puppets in the end.** " The boss could only say as he looked at his purple eyes through the reflection of his sunglasses..

* * *

A couple of Black Lotus guards breathed the cold air that was present with winter approaching the Academy City, trying to keep to their posts as they held on to their weapons. One of them just wanted to get back into the barracks to drink some nice hot coffee as he looked at one of the guards in question. " **Say...tell me a joke man...** " the guard asked as his friend looked at him. " **Oh come on man...I know we are supposed to be on watch...but watching is soo boring.. I just want to get out there and fight already!** "

The guard looked at his friend with a slightly amused look as he decided that he should tell a joke to his friend. " **...when life gives you lemonade...what do you do with it?** " he asked as his friend looked at him confused. " **Uhhh...what do you do with lemonade?** " His friend asked as he wondered why he didn't say lemons. "Y **ou praise the heavens...because at least god didn't give you lemons.** " The joke wasn't funny at all...but something about it struck a chord within him as he smiled a little bit at the terrible joke.

" **Yeah... you better.** " His friend joked back as he looked forward to the field in front of them. It was then he noticed something as he grabbed his binoculars. " **Hey...Get your binocs out.** " He warned as the guard grabbed his own binoculars and looked at the sights. " **Switch to heat vision, the cold weather gives us a better advantage here.** " Following orders, he switched to heat vision and immediately, heat flares shot up on his view as he quickly pressed a button on the binocs that alerted everyone in the base about potential enemies.

" **Let's go and intercept them.** " The guard said as his friend simply nodded his head and grabbed his weapon. Jumping off the huge watchtower and into the ground. Their feet didn't crunch into the ground thanks to the research the Black Lotus have been putting into recently as they stayed closed to each other, gun and sword up respectfully as they moved slowly. Their senses were on high alert and they were in no rush to finding these foes.

" **Hold...I see something.** " As soon as he said that, they stayed put, not wanting to move as they noticed what looked like a fluffy tail. The guard with the gun readied for a shot but before he could fire his gun, they were taken off guard when a gigantic lance came charging for them, making them roll out of the way as the sword guard tried to intercept the attacker but suddenly was tackled to the ground viciously with a tackle, making him reach for the alert button as everyone in the base was immediately alerted to what was going on.

" **WE GOT ENEMIES! EVERYONE IN YOUR STATIONS!** " The head captain of the base alerted as the loud blaring horns of air horns ringed into the air. " **Damn...what is with this response time!? This is fucking ridiculous!** " Vix said as she was glad her tail was not shot off or something like that as she charged for the rifle guard, tossing one of her daggers right into his arm to render him unable to use the gun properly. " **We knew that they had a base and they probably were on high alert. That's just it!** " Catarina said as she began to focus her ars magus into restraining the guards.

" **So...we just take them out, that's all.** " Knight said as he swung his lance with ease towards the sword guard, slashing his chest in the process as the sword guard tried to protect himself once more from more attacks. " **I agree...we just need to handle these guards and stick to the plan.** " Bart said as he grabbed the sword guard from behind and slammed him right into the tree by the head, knocking him out as Catarina managed to restrain the gun guard by hoisting him up into the air.

As soon as the two guards were restrained, more guards came rushing towards their direction as Knight, Catarina, Bart and Vix all surrounded each other, touching their backs as soon a circle of guards surrounded all of them. " **So you all are the ones who triggered the alarm...** " The head captain said as he looked at the group with narrow eyes. " **And so what if we are?** " Vix taunted as before the captain went forward, he simply looked at his back and walked back.

" **I don't know...maybe we kick your newbie asses?** " the voice from behind said as Bernard made himself appear to the group alongside Shen and Monika as the four NOL students felt a great strain placed on them as their nerves began to untangle. ' **What...what is this overwhelming presence?** ' Knight thought as he gripped his lance even tighter as Bernard simply gestured with his head. " **Come on you two...time to earn your pay.** "

As soon as that order was given, Both Shen and Monika charged. Discarding their coats, they immediately deployed their weapons as the Black Lotus guards dispersed as Bart and Knight formed a wall to protect the girls. As soon as they did that however, Monika charged forwards and swung Masamune with a ferocious power that for a rabbit beastkin, was simply out of nowhere as while she was doing that, Shen leapt on her shoulders and dived over the man-made wall to the girls present as Catarina formed an ars magus shield.

It was at the moment when Shen drew his sword that a bad feeling immediately came over Vix, making her push over Catarina in order to dodge the sheer slicing power of Muramasa which was strong enough to make the ground part and split as the girls had a pale look on their face. " **There will be no mercy...even if you're women.** " Shen coldly said as he pointed his katana right at them. " **Mercy?.. yeah right like I give a shit about stuff like that!** " Vix shouted, charging for him with daggers out as Catarina provided backup.

As the girls did with the head of the Code Zero Squadron. Bart and Knight were struggling heavily to try and restrain the sheer bulldozing power of the Vice Head of the Code Zero Squadron. " **Hey Bart!.. care to tell me why she's so strong?** " Knight said, his composure being tested as Bart could only shrug as his answer as Monika easily bodyslammed his ass to the ground. " **What's the matter? Can't handle a little girl like me big boys?!** " Monika taunted, charging Muramasa with the element of earth by simply covering it with dust.

As soon as she did that, Knight tried to attack her by sending towards her a straight line of flame that he was sure would hit. However he severely underestimated his opponent at that one moment as Monika stabbed the ground and shot herself into the air in record speed, soaring in the skies for a little bit before crashing right back to the ground in a furious manner, spliting not only the earth but sending debris towards them as well.

" **Just what is with this woman!.. She's absolutely nuts...** " Knight said as he formed a flame shield in order to burn away the debris that was flung towards him while Bart simply ripped the ground apart and scattered it towards the debris, creating a domino effect. As they were both busy trying to take care of the flying debris, Monika was already in the air for the second time in a row, getting ready to crash right on them once more. Knight decided once was enough and pointed the tip of his lance and fired a fireball that struck it's mark.

What he was not ready for was to see a vacuum like effect on his fireball as Monika took the hit but allowed the flames that were produced to lick all over Masamune to engulf it on fire. As soon as she did that, she pointed the gigantic oni headed blade towards the air and with great force, fired a fireball that was three times bigger than the one Knight fired as she rocketed towards the two NOL boys with so much force that when they both decide to guard the attack with barriers, they easily cratered the ground, crumbling to their knees in the process.

" **You both are good... BUT YOU'RE TOO WEAK!** " As soon as Monika shouted that, raised her fist and smashed the already severely weakened combined barrier, causing both Knight and Bart to crumble as she quickly flipped her greatsword to the broadside, slamming them with the sheer volume of the blunt side and sent them flying towards a couple of trees, making them break multiple branches in the process.

* * *

As Monika continued to give chase, Vix was trying to land her paralysis daggers on Shen who was using the hilt of Muramasa to strike her wrist every time she tried to do so. Even when Catarina tried to assist Vix with a series of ars magus spell ranging from fire to ice to even wind and earth as though they were weak alone, in sheer volume they should be stronger in theory. But that's just that, theory as Shen simply began to slice with great speed as Vix barely dodged said attacks, slicing down the ars magus spells in the process.

" **You both are too slow...** " Shen quietly muttered as he leapt back and dashed forwards in a quick motion, attempting a fatal slice right for Vix's hand to disarm her. Catarina was able to save said hand by using restrain ars magus on the target hand to pull it out of the way, taking damage in the process as she felt the sheer force of the cutting wind nick her arm and shoulder at the same time. " **But I have to admit... you both have good judgement calls.** "

" **Yeah yeah, if you have so much time to talk then you have time to taste this!** " Vix shouted as she finally managed to nick a bit of Shen's thigh, letting the paralysis take effect. She thought she was going to be able to surge onwards but Shen was ready for her next aimed attack towards his other thigh as he used his paralyzed thigh to block not only said paralysis attempt, but also bury the dagger shallow enough that a sudden swift motion allowed him to disarm Vix with ease.

Vix felt a strange sense of deja vu... she felt like she had fought something similar to this before, this sense of speed and cold hard reactions. Then she realized what this feeling was when she saw Shen's fist go right for her face, disorientating her by whiffing his punch and using the sheath of his katana, smacked her on the back of her head as an attempt to knock her out. Catarina was lucky enough to form a last minute restrain ars magus and pulled on the sheath, focusing Shen's attention on the caramel haired, topaz eyed girl that was in front of him.

" **HEY! I AM YOUR OPPONENT TO** **O** **YOU KNOW!** " Catarina shouted as she decided she was done with playing keep away, she was going to be going on the offense now. Using a series of ars magus spells, she began to rain various spells right towards Shen who was slicing them with ease despite their volume. " **I think that it's about time I end this...** " Shen quietly said as he dashed forward with great force and volume, drawing his katana and slicing right at her with great power as Catarina at this point knew she had to dodge as she looked behind to see a tree, easily sliced in half completely alongside a couple of trees that were behind it.

She could feel her face pale at the sight of such power, she thought she had seen them all and what she was seeing could only be replicated in fiction. To see what actually happened in fiction become reality was something surreal to her as she nearly got herself knocked out with a precise pinpoint strike for her forehead. " **Good job dodging that... That will be the only time you will dodge my blade.** " Shen said calmly, drawing his blade faster as Vix was annoyed that she was being ignored.

" **Don't ignore me jackass!** " Vix shouted as she leapt into the air and spun both daggers in her hands, aiming right for Shen's shoulders as his movement did not look like he was hampered at all even with the paralysis that she knew was clearly going to affect him as he fought like he was completely normal. ' **But how?!.. is he simply just choosing to ignore the paralysis sensation on his thigh and just go for the kill!?** ' Vix thought as Shen used his sheath to block both of her daggers while supporting his entire weight on the blade. The amount of power and speed Shen had was simply almost inhuman as both girls felt like they were fighting more like a robot than an actual human being.

Catarina had hoped she wasn't going to have to use it... but at the rate this fight was going on, she may have no choice as she hoped that she would have been able to either get away from the fight... or somehow even beat this freaking monster. A moment's hesitation would have been enough to get her killed...and that hesitation was what she was experiencing as she tried to go for the weapon she had brought with her, the school issued Katana but was swiftly met with a blow that was aimed right for her throat, making her instantly black out without warning.

" **CATARINA SEM...** " before Vix could say anymore, she found herself being turned around and having her belly slammed down brutally, making her kiss the ground head first with just enough force to knock her out. As soon as that action was done, Shen calmly looked at his surroundings just to see where he was at that moment. " **Shen here... I've dealt with two of the intruders and they are ready for pickup. How are things on your end Monika?** "

* * *

As soon as Monika heard her comms go up, she was in the middle of trying to trying to subdue her own targets as though they were just NOL academy students, the power she felt from them was comparable to a recently graduated NOL soldier, " **Not bad... The NOL's been stepping up with their student's fighting quality. These people are not the same as your average grunt.** " Monika noted as she used Masamune to block all of the attacks that were coming towards her.

" **I agree... They have been stepping up on their standards... But they still have a long way to go.** " Shen said as Monika continued to hold her guard against the attacks that were sent towards her such as the lance attacks coming forward while fist punches were coming from behind her as she left on her handle and jumped high into the air once again. " **Now Bart!** " Knight yelled as this was the thing that they were waiting for as Bart went for Masamune.

As soon as he tried to do that, he felt a burning sensation that he never felt before as his hands were literally holding lava as he recoiled back, holding his hands in extreme pain as Knight looked at said hands and was shocked to see literal burn marks present in the bull beastkin's gigantic hands. He couldn't believe this was the result as he managed to push Bart to the ground before he got himself dropkicked towards a tree.

As he felt the pain course through his body, Knight was trying to process what was going on at this very moment. He thought that sheer power alone would simply allow him to just overcome the power that he heard the Black Lotus had. If power alone wasn't enough...then what does he really need in order to overcome the foe that was currently in front of him. " **Just...Just what kind of experience do you all really have?..."** Knight muttered as Monika grabbed Masamune and had a look of confidence present on her face.

" **Who knows... all I know... is that I just want to beat you all bad!** " Monika said as she went for Bart once again, prompting Bart to try and raise his guard in vain to protect himself from various attacks. Monika wasn't planning on doing many attacks but instead a gigantic attack as she began to absorb some of the lingering flames that began to build into a great fire as a result of the earlier fireballs aimed towards her while mixing the dirt and winds into the absorption. The result was Muramasa becoming blood red.

" **TAKE THIS! SCARLET WINTER!** " Bart knew this clique very well. Usually when someone calls out their move, it's a dead giveaway that they are obviously going to do something bad and it's time to dodge it... But he felt his body become stiff. Why was he like this all of a sudden? Was he struck by fear hearing the name of a move that clearly gave away what she was going to do? All he could do was keep his ground and make sure his guard was raised as high as he could to protect himself from any damage that may come his way.

He first felt cold behind him, the winds crawling all around his back. Then he felt a burning sensation all around his front, making his forehead sweat as a result. Before he could even think about the difference between temperatures, he felt the ground beneath him give out and literally surround him as the temperature difference was simply too much for him to bear as in actual view, Monika had just encased the bull beastkin with a red and white rock tomb as she was keeping him in the air while she above him. Knight was helpless to do anything even if he wanted to help because she wasn't going to give him the chance to do so.

Monika then pointed her blade towards the dragon beastkin, building up the energy that she was gathering as without warning, she smacked the red white tomb with forces that should have shattered her blade as Knight had little time to no time to respond as the attack smashed right into him and caused a huge crater in the end. What lied right at the center of it were Bart and Knight as Monika landed on the ground before supporting herself on her blade feeling tired.

" **You both made me so tired... I have to admit, you gave me a nice spar.** " Monika said, dusting her hands as Shen came around with the captured Vix and Catarina in tow as he was holding them by his shoulders. " **I see that you have managed things on your side.** " Shen said as Monika looked at him with a sigh. " **You are way too late... you could have been here sooner you know.** " Monika complained as Shen shrugged.

" **Well... I'm guessing with the girls on your shoulders, we aren't killing them?** " Monika said as he nodded his head. " **Bernard said that we need to bring them back... apparently they were being used as a diversion and that there's a spy in the base itself.** " Shen reported as Monika scratched her head. " **So the base is going into high alert huh... Geez and here I thought we were going to get some sort of break.** " Monika complained as she pointed for the girls that were on Shen's shoulders.

" **Can you give me those girls and take care of the bigger boys sleeping down there already.** " Monika said as Shen simply sighed and gave her said girls. " **Here you go... but just so I am clear you owe me another chess match later on. That last match was interrupted before we could finish it.** " Shen said as Monika scratched her head. " **Fine fine...I will give you your chess match, but you have got to allow me to have a checkers match.** " Monika retorted as the two individuals talked and complained to each other.

As they were doing this, they were unaware of the fact that Estella Mckenzie was spying on them using her drive as she couldn't believe the skill gap that was present. " **I knew that they were going to be dangerous... but even 2 against 1 they still won...** " Estella noted as she brought her soul back in order to process what she had just seen. She had thought the four students would be even able to fight against the Black Lotus with at least the minimum of effort and though they did do that... They were still vastly outpowered.

 **'If the Black Lotus is able to produce soldiers of this caliber... what if they were to fight against the NOL?..** **'** Estella thought as she couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario as she looked at the base itself, wondering what she should be doing at this point as she had just caused four of her students to get captured and possibly sent them to their death sentences. ' **I'm sorry everyone... I... I promise to get you all out of here.** ' Estella swore to herself as she began to slowly sneak her way towards the base...

* * *

 **Unsure if she was going to be able to fight against such a force by herself...**

* * *

As somewhere else... in a hospital room that had a blond spectacle hair boy holding a black cat in his hands sleeping on his chair. Beside him being the doctor that was responsible for the patient that was he was supposed to take care off, trying to get some sort of shut eye as on his bed laid his patient... This patient in question had white hair and he was supposed to be sleeping or to be more specific...in a coma at that very moment...

 **And that white haired man...slowly opened his eyes, revealing a shining yellow eye and pale white blind eye... Both brimming with revenge.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all are doing well whatever you are doing at this very moment. As Always I am always glad you all take your time to read my story, I hope to keep on fulfilling the support you guys give me by giving you all chapters that are worth reading. Bringing the Black Lotus is an important step for me because I want to share something with you guys.**

 **I want to change the lore of Blazblue a bit. I promise it will still be similar to the games and will be lore friendly, but as you all may have been noticing I have been inserting some head canon of my own into the Blazblue world. That is because I wish to create a unique version of the Blazblue universe. I don't wish to copy paste the world that Ark System works created like everyone else.**

 **I have a dream, A dream that by the end of this story I have created a story that is not only liked by people, but I had fun creating in the process. I enjoy writing the story, the characters, the world, everything about writing in general. It's the reason why I am able to keep on writing even though I may not be as read or liked or reviewed as much content creators on this site. I do it because I genuinely enjoy writing and have fun doing so.**

 **Which is why I have to let you all know that by the end of this story, I hope to create a story that you all will love as well as I because in the end, the story itself has to be enjoyed by everyone equally otherwise it will just be lifeless, dull, boring. I am sorry, I know that this is usually very short and there's supposed to be a what happens next monologue but I feel like I have to get it out of my chest before I implode out of nowhere.**

 **Well! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? JUST HOW POWERFUL IS THE BLACK LOTUS!? WILL THE NOL ACADEMY REALLY BE ALRIGHT HANDLING AGAINST SUCH A FORCE!? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MAKOTO NEXT?! AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE END OF ALL OF THIS CARNAGE?! Well for one thing, Sora's awake now so let's see where this is going to go next.**


	45. BLACK 44: The BLACKENED Greys

(A New BLACK and now I ask you all a simple question, Are we going to see Sora potentially rip out a new asshole from the Black Lotus? Who knows... but for all we know, Sora's pissed and you don't want a pissed off Sora on your ass.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 44

Previously from BLACK Rebellion

Knight, Catarina, Bartholomew and Vix, having found out about what happened to their friends with their most recent kidnapping, became part of Estella's plan to try and lure out the Black Lotus that were patrolling their own base in Torifune. What they didn't expect was to fight against some of the strongest people that they have ever face, resulting in their capture. With these four captured as well as the addition of Makoto Nanaya being possibly sent to a facility that we don't really know what is going to happen next... Where does Sora Minakaze fit in this big picture.

And now the continuation of Black Rebellion

* * *

Estella was looking through her binoculars the security of this base, She had waited until the security had returned to normal after the students she had brought with her were captured. She had sworn to herself that she would rescue all of the students captured in that base... but didn't exactly know what to do at this point. The security she was seeing at this point would have made infiltration hard at this point as there was no visible place to sneak into and all possible areas to sneak into have been filled to the brim with either watchtowers or walking guards.

" **Dammit it all...I don't have much time...** " Estella moaned as she knew that at this point, the Black Lotus would be beginning to transfer the students out of the facility and when that happens, not only will she lose her only chance to rescue them... she doesn't want to think the worst case scenario at this point as she continued to desperately find a weak spot in the base that she could use to infiltrate this base.

" **There's no point in trying to find a weak spot Estella... That base is secured tight. The only way you're sneaking into that base is either with handcuffs or on a bodybag.** " The voice that came out from behind her immediately placed her on edge as she drew her rapier out of pure instinct to thrust into the intruder that was behind her. With a swift motion, she was immediately parried and forced to the ground with a finger on her lips as a spotlight conveniently passed through the spot she was in, allowing her to see her intruder or more specifically, Sora Minakaze himself.

She couldn't believe that he had just recovered so fast from his supposed short coma, but as soon as the spotlight left their area, he picked her up and answered her own question. " **No time to ask questions... we need to rescue everyone else right now.** " Sora said as he spotted a green delivery truck leaving said base with the logo of a cow plastered on it. He couldn't see the brand of the truck but it didn't matter right now despite the fact that a delivery truck was spotted near this highly protected base.

" **Of course I do... so how are we going to get in?** " Estella questioned as Sora looked at the base with steel eyes before looking back at Estella. " **Simple, I will be the bait while you go in and rescue everyone else.** " Sora explained in a casual manner, when he did that, Estella couldn't help but look at him with an instant look of rejection. " **I will not allow such a plan under my watch! Are you trying to tell me that you are going to fight against a whole base's worth of soldiers by yourself?!** " Estella questioned.

* * *

Sora: **And So what if I** am?

Estella: **That's just crazy Minakaze! You're not a one man army! You're still recovering from the injuries you sustained this afternoon aren't you!?**

Sora: **Of course I am... But we don't have much time to complain about what's best. We just have to make due with what we got.**

Estella: **Make due with what we got?... I appreciate the suggestion but if It's a distraction that we need then I...**

Sora: **Then what would you do against a whole base of Black Lotus soldiers? Fight them off with your rapier and whip? I am not saying you are not capable of doing something like distract the enemy but in this case we need someone who can sneak into that base while they are distracted. You have a small enough frame that you can get in and out.**

Estella: **But aren't you part of the Black Lotus!? Weren't you trained for missions that require the utmost of stealth!?**

* * *

Sora couldn't help but grit his teeth a little, how much longer must he listen to his teacher try to suggest something different when all he wants is just to do it right now while time is on their side. " **I wasn't trained like most normal soldiers, stealth wasn't part of my regiment. The training regiment I was placed in focuses heavily more on actual combat and dealing with high pressure situations, in other words** **not sneaking around.** " Sora said with a frank tone in his voice.

" **I don't care about your training regiment Mr Minakaze...we need to get into this base and we need to do this without causing a huge alarm.** " Estella said as Sora rubbed his brow, how was he going to convince her that he was talking sense. " **Please.. I want to do this... As much as I would love to go and discover some other way... I... I just can't wait any further.** " Sora said as Emma finally noticed the small distress in his voice as she finally realized why he wanted to do this in the first place. She couldn't help but think for a moment before giving her answer to him.

" **If...If I let you do this... promise me that you will give me everything you know about the Black Lotus. If you don't...not only am I grounding you, but I will press murder charges on you. You killed a lot of people who have been reported missing to the NOL and the maximum sentencing will be death...** " The threat that Estella gave him was real and he knew what was going to happen if he refused. His hands were tied to his back as he sighed greatly.

" **I'll tell you one thing right now... if you go into the main office, there's a chance you will be able to find information about what the Black Lotus plan to do with Torifune. It's a long shot... but any clues better than no clue.** " Sora said, accepting Emma's demands as she thought about it. " **Where would I find this information? Will it be in some digital device or ars magus recording spell?** " Emma continued as he shook his head.

" **We stick to old paper and pen, if anything happens, we can destroy them in the end. Just keep your eyes peeled for the opening.** " Sora muttered as he walked off to a beaten path as Emma stayed put on her station digesting the information in her head. She had the logical thought of doing more research into the Black Lotus themselves after they attacked and it wasn't easy. Good thing she had her black market connections who gave her a key bit of information and they all told her the exact same thing, " **Don't fuck with the Black Lotus...** "

* * *

 **And that worries her inside...**

* * *

Sora was angry... That was what he could feel at that very moment, he was angry. But he didn't know why he was angry. He figured that the anger he felt would have been for the boss but for some reason... that wasn't it. There was more to it that meets the eye, and he couldn't help but feel like frustrated as a result. He just wanted to relive himself off stress and he wanted to take it out on this base. Murdering the Black Lotus sounds like great stress relief in general.

Stress relief?... What was he thinking at this point?.. he was feeling so many different emotions at this point that he doesn't even know what to do at this point. All he could do at this point was just to do what he knows what to do as he looked at the base that was coming into view. Grabbing his arm blades, he deployed them as he tossed the both of them right towards the spotlights, smashing the lights as he had made sure the guards located near them heard the sounds of glass smashing as Sora simply continued to walk forward.

As soon as he did that, was as soon he found himself being surrounded by Black Lotus everywhere. " **What the hell are you doing here Traitor...** " A member said as Sora simply remained quiet, not wanting to say a single word as he felt the various eyes looking right at him. " **Huh? Do you have a death wish or something?! Coming here and throwing away your weapons like that!?** " another mocked as he simply took out a couple of purple circles and didn't feel like responding at that moment.

" **It doesn't matter... You're fucking dead!** " as soon as he heard that shout, Sora quickly deployed his cross tonfas, Kizuna as the black luster metal present on the actual tonfas themselves immediately swung towards a bunch of Black Lotus, striking with great force as they got blasted all the way to the wall in the process. As he did so... he couldn't help but think... why was he this pissed off in the first place as he began to think back to what happened just a few hours ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **SORA POV**

* * *

It was all dark... dark and cold. I was standing right in the blood soaked grounds of the battle once more as I looked around my surroundings. There I was, looking right at my teammates, Marcus and Chikacho handling a group of enemy mercenaries that were rushing right for us from behind. Shen and Monika were pressing their backs on each other as they were protecting a person... Oh yeah, that's right, this was the mission where we were tasked with protecting a dodgy NOL Scientist back to a hierarchical city from various mercenary groups who wanted him dead.

If that was the case... then I was mostly likely in the front, fighting off the first contacts as I saw an attempted slice right at my chest by a desperate looking mercenary. " **What are you doing Sora! Wake up a little man!** " Shen shouted as I simply drew my blade and sliced off the offender's arm. " **I know what I am doing Shen! I don't need a lecture right now!** " I shouted back, jumping over the guy's back and slicing both his and a couple of his friend's heads right off with my blade.

" **I know, just thought that you need a nice reminder from time to time!** " Shen shouted as he and Monika continued to handle most of their foes. What does he mean by a reminder?.. At the time I must have been wondering what on earth he was talking about with reminding about my job? If I remember right, the fight soon ended as the guy we were escorting had fainted in the process, looks like not all people are meant for battle in the first place.

" **Nice job everyone. Let's keep things rolling alright!?** " Shen said, trying to motivate the group as everyone just looked at him tired. " **Shen...we have been attacked for the last week continuously, please tell me that we are getting a short break after this!** " Monika complained as she stabbed Muramasa and rested her head on it. Shen scratched his head a little after hearing that as Marcus and Chikacho themselves were quite sapped and rested their backs on Muramasa as well.

" **I'm going to go and check out what's ahead.** " I said, deciding to at least scout out what was going to happen. As I got a bit far, I made sure I was at least in line of sight just in case anything happened as I didn't exactly know if they knew I was heading here. " **Hey Sora, mind if I come along with you?** " Shen asked as I looked at him slightly surprised before nodding my head. " **Sure, what is it that you want to talk about?** " I asked as we both looked at what was ahead of us. " **Well.. it's more of a personal kind of thing.** "

* * *

Me: **More of a personal kind of thing? What on earth are you talking about man.**

Shen: **Well...what I mean to say is... What were you doing before you joined the lotus and started all of this?**

Me: **What I was doing?... I don't really get what you mean.**

Shen: **Ummm.. I'm talking about if you did anything prior to being a mercenary for the Black Lotus. With your skills and durability you must have done something that was rather intense.**

Me: **Uhhh... not really, I didn't really do anything before I joined... I just kind of developed my resistance and endurance here.**

Shen: **Because you can't use Ars Magus?**

Me: **Because of that. I'm not like you guys who can simply patch themselves by placing a nice cooling healing ars magus on my wound. I have to train myself to withstand pain and endure as much as I can. If I don't... then I am just useless.**

* * *

Shen began to think about what I had just said for a bit while looking forward, " **I think...you need to take it easy man. You're beginning to destroy your body's ability to feel pain in general. I noticed that you're starting to not notice hits on you unless they cut deep.** " Shen said with a concern in his voice as I scratched my head and looked at the new set of scars that have formed as a result of this battle. " **My body's ability to feel pain... for some reason that sounds a lot less concerning and more motherly Shen.** " I couldn't help but try teasing him a little at the time because I was learning about it and wanted to try it out.

" **I'm serious man... Look I don't know what you're planning to do in the future... but you got to think about what's your end goal. You can't simply work yourself to self destruction now.** " Shen said as I couldn't help but look at the sky for a little bit. He always felt like the wise scholarly type that will always try to give good advice towards the people that cares for. " **A future huh... I am not so sure about me though.** " I muttered as Shen looked at me, not saying a word and allowing me to speak.

" **The thing is.. what's within me right now... may kill me a lot faster before I even get a future.** " The words I said were a bit cryptic but I knew he would get what I was going through at the time... " **You mean the fact you took that drug from that crazed NOL scientist and gained that powerful drive at the cost of weakening your heart?** " Shen said. He always knew what the fuck people were talking about and was right on the money this time too.

" **I sealed my own fate by taking that drug... I can feel it literally destroy my insides a little. It hurts to even move right now because my insides feel like they want to implode at any moment... Honestly... I doubt I have much of a future at the rate it's going.** " I said looking forward for any potential targets. " **Don't say stuff like that Sora... You're selling yourself way too short man.** " Shen said, making me look at him as he scratched his head.

" **Listen... you can't always say stuff is set in stone. You may not get it now... or ever even. But just know that there is always a potential future waiting to happen out there.** " Shen explained. When I thought about the words he said that day.. If he had told me I would destroy a Black Lotus base after he and Monika supposedly died in front of my eyes, joined the NOL academy, made a few new friends and survived my heart condition... I would have called him crazy at the time. But it all happened... what I said was true...

* * *

 **And that...for some reason scares me.**

* * *

When I woke up in that hospital bed, the first thing my eyes saw was a cat being held by Carl Clover. A blonde haired spectacled nice guy who has a sister named Ada Clover that he says is very nice and takes good care of him. Beside him was Doctor Stanwick who too was asleep as I dismembered the emotions I felt the very moment I woke up, anger. Why was I angry? I don't really remember what I was thinking at the time... Did...Did the dream that I had anger me for some reason?.. Was I angry that Shen was right and I was wrong? But why would I be so angry at a random memory of the past?.

I then heard movement coming from Carl Clover as the cat woke up and slipped out of his hand and leapt into my bed. He looked at me curiously as I did the same to him. I hope he doesn't get attached to me... I honestly prefer dogs and wolves over cats for some reason. " **Come on kitty... go back to the clover boy.** " I said trying to be as gentle as I could but I must have sounded much more menacing than I intended as the cat slowly began to growl, alerting the rest who were asleep to the cat's own hiss.

I immediately closed my eyes at that moment as I heard the two people stir from their accidental slumber. " **Mmmmnnn...what is it Taiga? What are you doing there?** " Carl asked as Taiga simply mewed. I had never kept my eyes closed so tightly as the sounds of people moving were the only thing I could hear as I felt the weight that was placed on my stomach got lifted off me. " **Now don't sit there Taiga, Mr Minakaze is not a bed for you to use.** " Carl said as Taiga continued to mew.

God...if that cat would just stop meowing and mewing right now, Carl Clover would be asleep by now!.. " **Huh? What's the matter taiga? Is there something you are trying to point out?** " Carl asked as I heard Taiga mew a few more times as suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes lay right on me. " **Huh? Mr Minakaze's awake right now?** " Is...Is Carl talking to the cat!? What the fu... That's not possible! Why is he talking with a freaking cat!? God that's stupid...God I am angry because I am arguing about a person being able to talk with a cat!

I then felt a pair of hands begin to touch me all around. " **Mr Minakaze...are...are you awake?** " the little boy asked as he pushed me a little with his hands. " **What are you doing there kid?** " Another voice said as I felt the hands stop touching me. " **Oh! Mr Stanwick! I think that Taiga thinks that Mr Minakaze is awake right now?** " Carl said. Shit...really? Please...Please please please don't believe this kid right now!? Please just don't believe him right now!?

" **Hmmm... I will check on him and let you know.** " Doctor Stanwick said as I heard another pair of legs stand up. Are you freaking kidding me right now!? I had to relax my eyes as he opened and shined a bright flashlight right on each of my eyes. " **Hmmm... Well in any other case, he still appears to be in his short coma. I think you should take that small cat of yours out for a little bit. He must be feeling restless.** " Stanwick said as he rang out for the nurse and soon, a couple of sounds were heard and I thought that everyone had left.

" **How long do you plan to pretend to be in a coma?** " The moment I heard that question, I cannot help but sigh a little as I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed. " **Well...at least you made sure the kid's out.** " I said as Stanwick scratched his head. " **Hey... I didn't want to worry the kid... let alone make things awkward.** " He explained as I nodded and tried to stand up, immediately feeling Stanwick's hands on my chest. " **Hey... you've just woke up and I see anger burning in your eyes. But don't push yourself right now.** "

I knew he was right to say that...but I just couldn't stay still anymore. " **I... I need to get out of here, There's no point in me staying here. I need to go back to the dorms.** " I said as I saw a reluctant look plastered on Stanwick's face as he scratched his head. " **Well...you can't go back to the dorms right now, the floor's been sealed due to a security breech.** " He explained as I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread crawl up my back.

" **So... I'm guessing something happened up there?** " I said, feeling that dread grow as I didn't want the thought that was creeping up my neck to be true. " **... A couple of students have gone missing when a small fire broke out from one of the rooms. Along with them, Major Jin Kisaragi.** " The moment he mentioned the Major, I couldn't help but feel my blood boil as I forcibly stood up and supported myself on the rail.

" **Woah what are you doing?!. Don't stand up right now.** " Stanwick warned as I looked at him silently. He must have gotten what I wanted to say at that very moment as he slowly relented. " **I understand that you wish to go out and help your friends... but all I know is that a couple of students and Emma are heading into the forests. Not sure why... but most likely they are doing patrols there.** " Stanwick said. Forests huh... I guess the Black Lotus's Modus Operandi for mobile bases haven't really changed.

" **Thanks... I will just get my stuff and be on my way.** " I said as Stanwick stopped me once again. " **Look... I don't know what's going on nor what is going to happen... but please try to not get** **injured. There's so much you can do when you are stuck in here with a couple of casts.** " Stanwick warned and rightfully so. At least I knew at this point he was on my side... well, as much on my side as he could be as I saw the look of reluctance on his eyes as he left.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

' _ **And that is how I got here.**_ ' Sora thought, having finish his whole inner monologue to the best of his abilities as the frantic pace of soldiers coming right for you does often mean you have to cut certain stories short without warning. He had not yet killed a single soul present as not only was he still rather reluctant to do so, not because he was still doubting if he could kill, the moment Estella told him that he killed a few people, he had little trouble keeping a poker face regarding that issue. There was something else that troubled him inside as he spun his tonfas right into the path of a katana and used it's unbreakable surface to smash the blade completely.

The trouble was... can he kill people that could be possibly innocent and have nothing to do with his revenge? Revenge? Why was he talking about revenge? The enemies could feel his hesitation and tried to surround him but Sora would not let them... until one of his tonfas collided with the gigantic blade of Muramasa as he got kicked hard enough to make him slide across the ground. Sora struggled to stabilize himself as Monika and Shen dropped down from their posts above, looking at their former Black Lotus comrade in the eyes as everyone else retreated back inside.

" **Well...this is surprise... nobody's dead for once.** " Monika said, looking at the lack of dead bodies present in the area. " **You make that sound like a good thing... well it is but you sound disappointed in a way.** " Shen said as Sora merely looked at the both of them not saying a single word. " **Well... I did expect the only one survivor of the only death camp that the Black Lotus ever held to well kill more people.** " Monika continued as they both had removed their masks to reveal their glowing purple eyes.

Sora didn't want to say a single word as he felt a series of questions race across his head. " **I know... you got a lot of questions in your mind, and I understand that you probably want to ask them... So tell you what, why don't we just ask one question before we decide to fight each other...** **alright?** " Shen said. A question? What on earth was he talking about? Was this just a distraction tactic that they were using to try and capture him from behind?

He couldn't help but look what was behind him just to make sure it wasn't a trap as without warning, he felt a sharp tip touch his throat as Shen's Masamune was so close to cutting his throat. He didn't know why he felt this way... all he knew was that he didn't like the feeling that he was getting at that moment. " **So... what is your question? Tell us right now and remember... just one question.** " Shen threatened as Sora knew... this was his chance to ask any question he desired... and only one question lingered in his head.

" **Are... Were you two forced to obey what the Boss wants?.. A world where war is a constant thing?..** " Sora asked. He knew deep down that was a silly question, their eyes already told him everything, they were under his control, so of course they were forced to obey his orders. " **... No, We weren't forced to obey anything, we in fact chose to be under his control.** " The moment Sora heard those words, his face actually turned into shock and anger as he couldn't believe what he heard.

* * *

Sora: **You... You chose to obey him?... BUT WHY!?**

Shen: **... You probably don't understand this... but most of us in the Black Lotus, we don't really have much of a choice in our lives besides to fight. A world where war is constant... a place for us to belong... that something admirable.**

Sora: **But...But why Shen, tell me why you and Monika agree to this idea in the first place.**

Shen: **... You were in the Lotus for just a year... so it's understandable that you didn't see us when we were just starting out as an upstart mercenary group, trying to make a living while not judging the methods we use to complete our jobs. You only saw us at our strongest so it's understandable that you're not as grateful to what the Black Lotus had provided.**

Sora: **... And what did the Black Lotus provide for you Shen...and you too Monika.**

Shen: **That's simple really. The Lotus provided us a place called home.**

* * *

" **A place called home...** " Sora muttered quietly as he began to ponder about the words that were said to him. The Black Lotus was a home for them... even if their goals are considered crazy in his eyes, they were will still willing to protect the organization that they call home. " **Now that we have answered your question, you now owe us a question Sora.** " Monika said as Sora looked at the two, with Shen relenting his blade on his neck as they both stood side by side.

" **Tell me Sora... D** **id** **you feel guilty about leaving us behind two years ago?.. Even when we said it was our orders?..** " Monika asked as Sora felt the answers quickly race in his head. Holding his chest, Sora closed his eyes before finally giving his answer. ". **..Of course I do... Do I really look that stoic that time? That cold faced?.. hehe, I'm not surprised, I've never been good with showing my emotions and that hasn't changed about me as well."** Sora said shaking his head knowing that he had to focus and give them the straightest answer they ever heard in their lives.

" **...** **Who wouldn't regret leaving behind the people they call family?.. even if they were orders, you still feel like you were leaving a part of yourself behind. And when I heard that explosion after the rubble collapsed and thought you two died... I couldn't help but feel like a part of me was being ripped apart. You two were the only reason why I attacked the Black Lotus, You two.. Marcus and Chikacho. I did what I did because they tried to destroy what I had worked hard to regain... a family.** "

" **Then why not join the Black Lotus once more Sora... Join us with Marcus and Chikacho and become a part of the Black Lotus once more. Form the Code Zero Squadron with us once more.** " Shen said, extending his hand for Sora. " **Yeah! What you are planning to do is just stupid. So what if the Boss killed your big sister, she was just someone who called you her little brother. You two were really close and all but... I know how much she means to you but that's all in the past.** " Monika continued as Sora kept his eyes closed.

He finally understood the anger that was inside him when Monika said those words, he felt the words finally come into his head and what he had to do next. " **It's because he killed her that I have decided to stop him.** " Sora said, sounding a bit cold in the process as he opened his eyes, revealing the brightly glowing azure green present in his eyes. " **He didn't just take away a big sister away from me... He took away the person who gave me the existence I have right now.** "

Sora gently pressed his hands on his chest before looking at it closely. " **She was the one who found me when I was just nothing... when I was an empty shell. She found me...taught me how to read and write... taught me about family... taught me about dreams and everything else. And he took it all away. He took away the very first person who called me their family, took away her dreams and her life.** " Sora then made a fist with his hands as Shen and Monika saw the silver lines emerge from his body as the drive that he had, Soul Drive had activated as a couple of men tried to perform an ambush, getting dangerously close to slicing his neck.

Their eyes only blinked for a moment, but it was too slow as Sora had managed to literally sever the offender's arm with a simple and pinpoint strike at a tendon. As soon as he did that, he slammed then sharp end of the tonfas right into the victim's jugular, instantly killing them as blood sprayed all over his face. " **That's why I cannot forgive him... I cannot forgive the man who took away the person that** **helped me to exist right now** **.** " Sora said coldly as he looked back at Shen and Monika, scaring the rest of the would be ambushers.

" **That's why... I won't just destroy the Black Lotus... I will take everything away from him. Not just his organization... Not just the dream he has for all of the mercenaries in this world... Not just his life. I will take every single thing away from him just like he did with me!** " Sora shouted as he immediately went after the ambushers, not letting them escape as their deaths were sudden...quick... and painful.

" **So...you're on the side of the NOL huh? Helping out the enemy now huh!** " Monika said as she couldn't help but accuse him at that moment. " **The NOL?... I'm on no one's side. Not the Lotus or the NOL. I am doing this for my own selfish reasons.** " Sora coldly said as he grabbed two swords of the bodies and held them tightly. " **This is my fight...and only my fight. So if you two are in agreement with the Boss's ideals... Then you two are dead to me.** " Sora continued, blasting forward as Shen and Monika immediately assumed defensive positions to protect themselves from the two swords that were coming towards them.

In another blink of an eye, Sora appeared in front of them, grabbing the thrown swords and swinging with lightning speed, creating a crackling in the air like a whip being cracked as Shen and Monika both went for their respective attacks to intercept him. At point blank, they would have been fatal but right in their eyes, they could see Sora shift at the very last moment, their attacks connecting with his body at a perfect moment and would have instantly finished him off as he managed to land a small knick at their thighs.

" **Was that what the Boss was talking about before? That his drive had evolved?** " Monika questioned as Shen could only stare at his former comrade standing up with killer intent present in his blades. "I **don't care who you are...or what you mean to me... If you stand in my way, THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO CUT YOU DOWN!** " Sora said, eyes burning with a silent anger as both Shen and Monika just stared at him. They both knew at this point the time for negotiations and attempts for peace had died...now was the time for action.

" **I guess... that time really was the last time we fought side by side...** " Shen quietly muttered as Monika looked at him, worried at first. " **... Wish we could have one last chess match before we parted ways Sora... I would have loved to teach you the game and see if you're a better chess player than Shen.** " Shen continued, making Monika punch him in the shoulder. " **And even now you still find some way to joke!? You're just unbelievable Shen...** " Monika complained but Sora couldn't help but be touched by the words that were said to him.

This must be just as hard for them as it is for him to do, he knew deep down... he was going to be forced to cut down his own family once more. It pained him inside but he knew it had to be done if he wanted to fulfill his vengeance with the Boss. If it means becoming a monster in the end... then no matter how dark the path he had ahead of him, he will see it to the very end. Even if he's known as some boogeyman, he will simply just fight like the way he's always had.

As for Shen and Monika, they cannot help but feel saddened by Sora's decision. They had hoped that he would join their cause once more, genuinely believing that they could reunite the Code Zero Squadron once more and everyone could fight as a unit once more. Still, they have to respect his choice to fight against the Black Lotus and now... they must face him as enemies. As these former comrades collided with each other, there was only one thought that was same for all three of them.

* * *

 **For their goals... their dreams... and their ideals, they will fight against all odds to win.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? I hope you all are enjoying yourself at the moment you are reading this? Will you look at that, Half a year once again has passed our eyes and we are reaching this story's ending as the weeks and months go by. I honestly hope you all are genuinely enjoying reading this story after so long. I am just going to keep on writing this story for you guys as well as for me to keep improving my skills as a writer.**

 **SO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? DID ESTELLA MANAGE TO SNEAK HER WAY INTO THE BASE!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SORA CLASHES WITH SHEN AND MONIKA ONCE MORE WITH HIS DRIVE ON FULL THROTTLE?! AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE OTHERS AT THIS RATE!? Well, let us continue to read this story, weaving together a story that we will enjoy together! So read on if you dare.**


	46. BLACK 45: The BLACKENED Question

(A New BLACK and we shall finally see where Sora's resolve leads him!? Will be salvation or destruction?! That we shall see unravel right in front of us!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 45

Previously on BLACK Rebellion

Sora Minakaze, a former mercenary for the Black Lotus, had just declared his intentions to destroy the life of the Boss of the Black Lotus. Even if his goals are that for all mercenary kind, Sora has chosen the path of revenge that often leads to self destruction. However, can he truly fulfill the path that he said that he would take against two former comrades and family in the Black Lotus, there is one thing we do know though... Sora's path will be clearly shown from this point onwards.

And now the continuation of BLACK Rebellion.

* * *

Estella was sneaking around carefully, the distraction that Sora had provided proved to be correct as she had no choice but to sneak through the front door. Taking a couple of pauses as the footsteps of guards run right past her, She was looking for anything, information, documents, all of the relevant stuff that she can use in her case that can help her and the academy in general to fight against this organization. As much as she would like to enlist the NOL's help, the only other person she could think off to help with said efforts is currently in the Ikaruga war, handling things in Ibukido.

As much as she would want to deny it... she and the NOL academy are all alone and they need to fight against such unknown forces with students... people trying to join the NOL as their soldiers. Thus the information that she could find within this one base will help everyone piece together the intentions of the Black Lotus and plan from there. Sneaking into what appeared to be an archive, she soon remembered the words that Sora had told her and began to simply look through the place for a paper trail.

' **Now where should I go for details...** ' Estella thought as she couldn't help but feel she lucked out when she found a file called, " **Operation: War Monger.** " The name itself was convincing enough that she had to pick it up even after reading through it and realizing these were older plans for how they were going to infiltrate a hierarchical city to start trouble as it gave her clues as to how the Black Lotus ran their operations. She now needed to find something a bit more relevant to the current situation as she continued to flip through the files.

' **This is taking too long though...screw this.** ' as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she immediately began to look for a bag of sorts, settling on the duffel bag she managed to find within a storage room and began to toss in every single file right into said duffel bag, not caring what information she got in the end, she just needed all of the files that were present in the room right now before the base got destroyed. It still posed a question to her mind... why did the Black Lotus keep all of this information right in here so conveniently?

As soon as she finished packing the information and hoisted it behind her, she looked around for a security room of sorts that she could use to try and locate the captured students and major. Luckily for her, the security around the base seemed to be still missing as she had no time to waste at this point. Reaching said security room, she first checked the door first, making sure the door wasn't locked which to her luck, it wasn't locked at that point. Not wanting to waste her good luck, she quickly began to check for the location she needs to go.

' **Come on... Where are they...** ' Estella knew she had very little time to spend at that moment, the guards won't be spending their entire time outside, they should be coming back to the base and go back to their patrol routes, Sora Minakaze can only hold out against so many people for so long. ' **There's no way he can hold up against so many soldiers at once... just no way...** **'** Estella thought as she focused on her search. Then... she cannot help but wonder about what kind of person Sora Minakaze really was.

Was he really going to tell her everything that she needs to know after all of this is done?.. and if not, how was she going to convince him that she was on his side and he needed to coorperate with her if he wanted to live. Yet...what if he didn't want to live? What if he was... no she should focus more on the task of rescuing her students rather than just one person, finally finding said students as she couldn't help but gasp for a moment, processing what she had just seen as she had to quickly change to another camera to process what she had just seen.

She was simply taken by surprise, not so much shocked as war has steeled her resolve in a way for the things that she had seen. She then changed back to said camera feed to see the various image of her students all restrained via various methods based on what was their threat level, from simply just placing them in cuffs and throwing them into cages... to the extreme sight of one of her students, Hunter Long, being strapped down to a table, having a water dripping down his forehead in the ancient Chinese torture device as the cage that he was in was so small that he could have been crushed by said cage.

That wasn't all... By the appearance of Vix, Bart, Knight and Catarina, the others looked like they were placed in various drugged states. All of them equally drugged and confused. To make matters worse, one of the students, Makoto Nanaya, was missing from the students as fear began to crawl up Estella's back, fearing the worst has happened for one of her students. ' **I must make haste! I cannot afford to waste time right now!** ' Estella thought as she began to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

 **Which was freeing her students.**

* * *

Bart, Vix, Catarina and Knight were trying to escape from the restraints that were placed on them. Their methods limited by the ars magus seal that was placed inside their cell. " **This trick better work otherwise I am so going to smack you.** " Vix said, looking at Bart who calmly took a deep breath. " **Don't worry Vix... it just requires us having some delicacy before anything else.** " Bart said as he was trying to position himself right where Vix's hands were, his horns pointed at her cuffs.

" **I am just saying...I would rather not get gored at this point...** " Vix explained as Bart simply nodded his head and focused on not trying to gore his friend like she had kindly requested. Bart could only nod his head as he began to use the sharp point of his horn to try and lockpick the tiny hole that was the keyhole to Vix's cuffs. " **But seriously... can't you just hurry up please...these cuffs are killing my wrists**." Vix said as Bart didn't even dare to nod at that moment out of pure concentration.

All it took was just one accurate thrust and he soon got it as with enough force, he managed to break the chain that was holding Vix's wrists off. " **Thank fucking god... Hey they are still on.** " Vix noted as Bart simply shrugged. " **I was going to try and aim for the keyhole...but decided that the chain was a better target in this case. Sorry about that Vix.** " Bar apologized as Vix simply sighed and waved her hand off. " **It's alright Bart. We can focus on the smaller details later, right now leave these two and their cuffs to me.** " Vix said, cracking her fingers as she went behind Catarina and began to mess with her cuffs.

" **But still...we should hurry. We can't rely on someone breaking us out... not if Makoto's been taken away to some facility!** " Catarina said with worry as the four individuals noted that the squirrel beastkin was missing from the group. " **We know Cat... But we also got to get the others out of their cages and drugged states.** " Knight noted as he looked at how weary each and every one of the captured students looked as Mai struggled to keep her eyes open, her strength sapped out of her body as she laid on the ground inmobile.

" **You guys... get Jin and Hunter first please...** " Mai begged a little as the others couldn't help but look at both the Major and Hunter at that moment. While Hunter got stuck in a small cage with various drugs stabbed right into him, Jin was trying to not scream in pain as his entire cage was currently heated to 50 degrees, forcing him to use Yukianesa and ice ars magus to try and desperately cool himself, sapping himself dry which wasn't helped by the fact that he too was drugged with the same drug that weakened Mai.

In fact, every single one of the captured students were drugged with some kind of drug that inhabited them in some way, shape and form. While Mai, Jin and Hunter were stuck with a drug that simply weakened them. Cajun and Tsubaki almost looked brain dead, lying on their cages dizzy, tired and simply unfocused. Shiori, Marcus and Chikacho were bound to the brim, tied up in their own separate cages with both drugs being injected to them via drips that were forced into their mouths to drink.

Noel however... was in her cage with Tsubaki and Cajun. She didn't look like she was drugged severely like the others but was bound never the less. " **How is everyone doing there Noel?** " Vix asked as Noel looked at the others with worry. " **...** " were the only words that came out of Noel's mouth as she tried again to speak but couldn't as she began to break down just a little. " **Hey Noel...it's alright, we are going to be alright. Just stay strong and make sure Cajun and Tsubaki are alright.** " Catarina said as soon Knight was rubbing his wrists, looking at the bars and had an idea.

" **Everyone stay back... I am going to try something.** " He said as he closed his eyes and began to focus his flame ars magus right at the bars. Suddenly out came from his hands a concentrated flame that began to melt the bars that it had just touched. " **Heh... It's going to take me some time.. just give me a signal if anybody's coming our way.** " Knight said as everyone simply nodded their heads, getting ready to leave in the process.

Suddenly they heard a couple of sounds, forcing all of them to get ready once more a small ambush. Putting their hands behind their backs to look like they were still cuffed. Their nerves were on high alert as they didn't know what was going to happen next, waiting for their opportunity to ambush their attackers. They soon relented however as Estella immediately emerged from the door. " **Miss Emma! You managed to get in!** " Catarina said in excited shock as she had to be quickly silenced by Vix before she made too much noise.

" **It's alright Vix, the camp seems to be empty right now, everyone must be focused on Sora right now.** " Emma said as Knight breathed a sigh of relief, continuing on his torch job. " **Wait...Sora's up right now?! But wait... Don't tell me he's alone right now!** " Catarina exclaimed as Vix couldn't help but scoff a little. " **He must be showing off at this point... thinking he can handle a whole well armed base just because he killed a couple of people in an arena.** " Vix whined as Bart couldn't help but scratch his head, unsure if he should agree with what she had just said.

" **Well...he volunteered to distract the rest of the guards while we got the others out...but still, to see them like this, what were they doing with them...** " Estella spoke, feeling a sense of disgust rising up her. " **I swear... what kind of organization allows the drugging of their prisoners... I get that it's war but still...** " Estella immediately jumped forward as she saw a couple of shadows that had emerged from the ground trying to grab her at that moment before turning back to the ground.

" **It's not like we love doing it. We do it to make sure the prisoners aren't harmed in the process.** " A voice echoed from the dark shade as the Boss manifested himself out of the shadows. " **Prisoners always think about trying to run away, we cannot afford to let them do so. If they did, they not only damage equipment but also hurt personnel. This is just our safety policy.** " The Boss said as Estella out of instinct pulled out her rapier, ready for battle.

" **Hold on Hold on... I have no interest in fighting you right now. In fact...I have to thank you for raising such strong students in your fine academy.** " The boss then bowed respectfully in front of Estella, not letting up her guard as she simply continued to eye him greatly. " **What are you planning... you know that the NOL will not let you get away with the kidnapping of these students, as well as a massive amount of your soldiers being people reported missing in the Ikaruga war right now.** "

The boss merely rubbed his head, hearing those words. " **Again, like I care what happens within that corrupt organization.** " The Boss simply retorted as Estella felt an urge to just stab him. " **The NOL has the interests of the people in their mind. They may do actions that seem corrupt but they do it for the betterment of mankind.** " Estella retorted as The Boss simply rubbed his head. " **Then tell me... why is the Library so focused on trying to end a whole nation just because they decided to rebel against them? Why is the Library hell bent in trying to crush those that oppose their rule?** "

The Boss's words struck confusion in her heart as before she knew what had happened, she felt two cold and sharp blades touch her very neck. " **Oh my... you really have been away from the battlefield for quite some time. Allowing your emotions and common sense to take over your environmental weakness.** " The Boss said as Estella saw the long blade blades that were manifesting out of the ground, Making her feel frustrated that she fell for something like this.

As quick as he did said action, he dismissed the shadows, releasing Estella from death's grasp. " **I do what I must for my dream of a world where mercenaries can run free, not chained by the workings of a singular organization. The people that have joined me are like minded and thus volunteered themselves to the cause. They are greenhorns but their intentions are in the right place.** " The Boss explained as while he was talking he himself wasn't paying attention for that moment as suddenly a couple of sharp pointed tips and blades were at his own neck.

" **Yeah right...volunteered my ass, you can't bullshit your way out of this one.** " Vix retorted as Knight had managed to cut the bars out and they set up this quick ambush, leaving The Boss impressed. " **I see that the NOL has been training their students well indeed... Oh now the lesson I used for Miss Emma is being used against me.** " The Boss mused as the four students stayed right at him, not letting up an inch. " **Now...Tell us what is your plan with Torifune?! Why are you all here!** " Vix continued, acting as the interrogator at this point as The Boss simply smiled.

" **Why it's simple, we are just using Torifune as a starting point for our own rebellion.** " The Boss said with a smile as Vix felt such a great temptation to slap his slappable face at that moment but controlled herself at that moment. " **Don't just say that...what do you mean by what you said? What does Torifune have that you need this location so much...** " Vix retorted as The Boss simply smiled. " **Why...it has an army doesn't it? An army of soldiers waiting to be released into the NOL.** " The Boss continued as he was smirking the whole time.

" **Don't bullshit us! We know that you aren't just here for more men! There is something else you need here! Tell us!** " Vix shouted as The Boss smirked with confidence, angering her more. " **You were just bullshitting us huh... well just so you know, you are surrounded right now and we got the numbers advantage.** " Knight said as his calm demeanor hid his anger within. The Boss however wasn't perturbed by what was happening as he simply smirked.

" **Really now?.. we are talking about numbers now? If that's the case then I would have won at this very moment.** " As soon as he said that, all four students felt blades placed right at their necks, shocking them as they have never seen the boss actually signal any sort of soldiers or even did anything with his fingers or hands. " **Because if that's the case, I have the numbers advantage and more.** " The Boss said as he walked towards Estella.

" **In any other case, I came here to make a plea for you... will you please surrender Sora Minakaze to us at this very moment.** " The Boss asked as Estella couldn't believe he would try to ask that question right now. Then she pieced it all together as she paled. " **So...you are telling me, that you kidnapped students from the NOL academy... hoping that not only the person you wish to capture come here...but the rest of the faculty would agree to hand over one of their own students!?** " The moment she said it all out, The Boss couldn't help but just simply smirk and nod his head.

" **So what? It has produced the results that I have wished for. I could have gone more subtle... but Mr Minakaze had taken that option away from my hands and I have been forced to play my hand.** " The Boss expressed as Emma couldn't believe what she had just heard. " **Then tell me... what have you done with Miss Nanaya!** " she quickly asked as The Boss simply sighed and looked away. " **She's more of a last resort, someone I can use to force Sora to my hand. That's why I had her transported somewhere else.** "

As soon as he said that, He could feel daggers pierce into his eyes as he sighed. " **Look... I am doing this for the boy's sake. He's** **powerful...but his training has left him self destructive. He's become delusional with thoughts of peace and doesn't know his place in his world. He will become lost if he continues on this path of peace he seeks.** " The words that came out of his mouth made no sense to everyone else in the room as the rest of the students were too drugged to even say a word at that moment, but they all felt disgust grow within them.

" **So...you did all of what you did...Just so you can force someone into seeing things your way?.. YOU DISGUST ME!** " Catarina shouted as The Boss simply sighed. " **In the end, you all cannot understand what I am saying... granted my methods were crude and dangerous but in the end, I have the best of intentions for my group and my group alone so I cannot blame you all for not forgiving me.** " His words simply continued to make their disgust grow as he decided that he's talked enough.

" **Now if you all will excuse me, I shall be taking my leave now. I bid you all adieu.** " He said, bowing once more. " **Hey! What makes you think that you are just going to waltz your way out of this one huh!** " Vix retorted as Bart quickly placed his hand right on her. " **Please stop Vix...** " he simply said as Vix wanted to retort but had to stop the moment she saw what Bart was seeing, relenting on her attempt to try and pin The Boss at that moment, letting him leave as well as all of the shadows that were about to kill all of their friends and them at the same time.

" **Dammit! He played us all from the very start and we didn't realize it!** " Vix said, feeling frustration take over her as she smashed her foot into the empty cell that held them. " **Please calm down Vix... getting angry over something that was not avoidable is not just worth it.** " Knight said, hoping that she would calm down hearing said words but she looked like she was going to slap him for saying such words to her face. " **O-Okay that's not what he's trying to say... what he's trying to say is that we just have be better prepared next time.** " Catarina explained.

Vix wanted to rage so badly at that moment but began to take calm deep breathes as she looked at the cells. " **We...We need to break them out now, and after that find a way out of this building.** " Vix said, everyone agreeing that was a good plan as they looked at each other. " **If that's the case, can I trust you all with this?** " Estella said, passing her students the documents of information that she managed to steal from the Black Lotus. " **We will Miss Emma, what are you going to do though?** " Bart asked as she simply took a deep breath.

* * *

Emma: **I am going to go and try to see if there's anything I can do to help Mr Minakaze out there. If those two soldiers were enough to overpower the four of you, then he won't stand much of a chance alone and being double teamed.**

Vix: **...I'm not so sure you need to worry about him.**

Emma: **What are you talking about Miss Aria? We cannot simply say that he's going to be alright despite what we have seen, we do not know what his full capabilities are and it's too risky to leave him alone with that many soldiers.**

Bart: **We understand what you mean and we do know the risk... but at the same time, Sora's not the type to go down fighting.**

Emma: **And that is what worries me, That man who is the Boss of the Black Lotus may have said a lot of things... but If I have to suspect one thing, Mr Minakaze doesn't know when to actually retreat and think of a plan. I worry that he's going to simply self destruct out there.**

Catarina: **Self destruct? What are you talking about Miss Emma?  
**

Emma: **What I mean is Sora Minakaze is still a human being. He doesn't have any ars magus potential except that drive of his and it's more of a hazard than a benefit. His combat prowess may be off the roof but he heavily relies on his instincts out there, he doesn't know when to stop in general. I hate to say this... but Sora at this point may become a liability in the future should this war with the Black Lotus truly begin and continue on.**

Knight: **... We understand, you want to go and see Sora right now and try to see if you can back him up... but what about us? What do you want us to do right now?**

* * *

Emma thought about it for a second and knew what she had to do, " **You all should focus on breaking them out like you said you would. Also try to procure us a big vehicle like a truck, that will fit all of us in it. If things get worse, you all will have to leave first. I will find a way to get out of here with Sora.** " Emma said as that was all that there was needed to be said. At that moment, they nodded their heads, agreeing to the plan and splitting off to do their said tasks. All except Bart.

" **Are you sure you don't want more help out there?** " Bart asked out of pure concern as Emma looked at the ground, thinking once more. " **To be honest... I am not sure if I am going to be enough, but I have to try. And besides, I don't want to endanger any of you again... not again.** " Emma said, staying firm to her decision as Bart took a couple of deep breathes before nodding. " **Alright but please don't hesitate to contact us alright.** " Bart said politely before running off to help the others. Emma couldn't help but smile a little at the Bull beastkin's consideration as she ran ahead.

* * *

 **Back to where Sora was.**

* * *

 **EMMA POV**

* * *

My feet took me as fast as they could to where Sora was at that moment. The thoughts that raced in my head I had to try and block out at that very moment for fear that they might be true. Was I really worried for the fact that Sora would be vastly outnumbered despite his experience...or is it something else?.. My fears were answered when I reached a walkway and managed to peer into the destruction itself, making me gasp at the sight that I saw next.

The Building that I saw on fire was the least of my concerns at the time, The pile of dead bodies were nothing in my eyes... but... but the sight of seeing just Sora fight against both those two people armed with their dangerous blades alone and with that drive, that sent shivers down my back. How...How was he able to fight like the way he is right now?.. his whole body was covered in wounds so bad that it would have made anybody pale at said sight.

Just how could he fight at said state for so long?!.. The fact that his face has become pale is more than enough proof that he's overdoing it at that moment. " **Don't tell me that's all you got now!? Don't disappoint us!** " The big bladed woman said as she charged right for Sora once more as he brought up his arms to block another attack that would have broken anybody's arm by now. Suddenly I saw the silver aura around him grow even more as he suddenly dashed behind said woman and delivered a powerful kick to her gut.

" **Disappoint... who said anything about disappointing you?** " Sora said as the bokken user saw his opportunity and tried to slice him in half. At that moment, Sora dashed away once more, dodging the powerful slash that easily bisected the building that was on fire right in half, causing it to collapse with ease. " **Well...At least we know you still have some fight within you despite all those attacks you took.** " The Bokken user commented as I finally got to see the proper extent of what the injuries had on him.

They were horrible, blood was dripping from his forehead and leaking out of his left eye and nose. His whole body was wounded terribly with injuries that laced his body left and right ranging from projectiles that were embedded into his body to more blood leaking out of his shirt. His breathing was slowly becoming uneven and his eyes unfocused. Shit, he looks like he's going to pass out at any moment!

" **Using that drive of yours to keep yourself awake despite those injuries... never knew that you could use your drive like that.** " The Bokken user commented as the silver lines around him began to die down. " **But it looks like your drive is about to end... and with that your ambitions for revenge.** " he continued as I couldn't help but realize he mentioned the words revenge. Shit! This is not good! I have to head down there and get him out now!

" **Eh... End?... Who said anything about ending this?** " Sora questioned as he looked at them with his hazy eyes, his body trembling as he weakly raised his blades. " **This will only end when I want it to end... and I don't want to let this end just yet.** " Sora muttered as he pointed them right at the two superior foes. " **So come on...SHEN! MONIKA! Come right for me!** " Sora shouted as I could see the fire within his own eyes burn brightly a light I have never seen before.

It wasn't a light of determination that I have seen in many students before, the fire to keep on winning and to keep on winning. This fire... it was more akin to a great blaze one makes when a person is stranded and trying to survive. The fire that one creates to bring warmth and a calm gentleness to survive. It was more akin to that fire as I saw Sora turn his eyes azure green, telling me that he's going to use that ability. Now's my chance, I have to find a way for us to get out of here now!

* * *

 **Before that fire goes to waste.**

* * *

 **SORA POV**

* * *

I can feel it take over me once again... the sensation of pain began to dull as my focus narrowed. I felt every single inch of my bones at their breaking point as I struggled to simply keep myself upright without breaking apart. What is taking Miss Emma so long?.. has she already left at this point?.. Oh who cares about that at the moment... I should give Shen and Monika all of my focus at this very moment. I shouldn't waste their time with such a pathetic display and fight them with everything I got.

I had to admit...somewhere deep inside me, I actually felt happy for some reason. I didn't know why I felt so and I honestly didn't care about it. All I really cared was just to fight... and fight against these two. The cold reality that I once faced was now being relived and it reinvigorated me once more. I felt a grin slowly rise up my stone cold face, emotions racing all around my face. Why do I feel like this? What am I going to do at this point?... I feel that if I don't end this soon, I would lose control over myself!

I charged right for Monika as she raised Muramasa and began to charge it with fire. Ahhh... fire, me and that thing always have a relationship with each other. Every single time I see it... I always try to block out what the voices tell me... and that hasn't changed. But at the same time... I've never really tried facing it myself. And yet a lot of the foes that I end up facing and have the greatest trouble with all use fire... why is that? I couldn't help but think.

Why am I thinking all of this right now? Is it because I am bleeding out at this very moment and I am going to die at any moment? All of these thoughts...suddenly went dead inside my head. I just stopped thinking at that moment. The focus...was on my former comrades and how I was going to defeat them. I made a loud battle cry as I went straight for Monika. I felt the various visions of the future show me what I could do... but all of them don't show me what Monika could do. That wasn't good enough for me... I need more power, more power to fulfill my revenge.

I could feel myself breaking apart as soon as I thought those words. It was then I saw faint traces of what Monika was doing, what kind of attack she was going to do as I took one of the paths and leapt high into the air, following the the path shown to me. As Monika did what I faintly saw, a high jump in the air to try and attack me, I suddenly shifted my focus to another point as I felt my bones nearly shatter from the sudden snap of reality as I managed to sneak behind her.

Before I could slice her in half, I felt a kick right at my side, blasting me towards the trailer, smashing me right into it. Before I knew what was going to happen next, I quickly saw Shen about to slice me in half. I quickly took a deep breath and suddenly, the silver lines emerged from me once more as I reactivated my own drive. Looking forward, I blasted forward as I felt my muscles nearly turn to jelly as it felt like I was about to simply break down to nothing. Soon I heard the sound of trailers being slashed right down the middle and where I was being the spot where the slash happened.

Dialogue between us was nearly non existent, yeah we spoke a few times but when we fight, our mouths are sealed. But I could see in their eyes, the slow growing horror in their eyes as they must have seen something on my face that looked terrible as I simply continued to charge right for them. With my drive and this ability I have, I began to push myself further than ever before as I began to charge all over the points, trying to throw them off and get them with one hit. One hit... just one good hit and they will go down.

As I found my chance and swung, I felt something pop a bit as I was sent flying back to a pile of rubble. As soon as I recovered, I noticed that pop for some reason was for my right arm. What was that? When did my arm pop exactly? Who cared at this point, I can still... but when I tried to take a single step, I felt all of the strength in my legs leave me, nearly making me collapse to the ground as I had to support myself on the wall as a result. Shit, even with my drive and new ability working together I can feel the strain of wanting to pass out take over.

" _ **It's time to end this...**_ " I said to myself as I looked right at them and prepared Kizuna for one last desperate attack. Before I could attack, I suddenly saw a huge truck drive right in front of me as I saw Bart at the front of the wheel with Vix at the passenger seat. " **Come on Sora! Get in already!** " Vix shouted as I saw a huge blaze emerge from the truck that I couldn't see. I felt my thoughts rushing to my head once more as I suddenly had my instincts tell me to jump on top of this truck before jumping forward.

As if by instinct, I saw Shen winding up to slice the truck in half as I only had a few seconds to react to said attack. The least I could do with the last remaining inch of my power, I punched his attack away from said truck, deflecting the blow away from the truck and right into a pained scream as right beside him was Monika as the bokken was sharp enough to slice through the various plates of armor that she wore underneath her clothes.

All three of us soon crashed to the ground, finally making me go out of my drive as I felt the pain suddenly take over me, leaving me to just scream. All I can do was just scream in general as the pain coursing through my body was something I never felt before. I bit my lips as hard as I could as I felt a couple of hands grab me and toss me into a metal shell before I heard the sound of an engine rumbling before movement.

* * *

it all happened so fast for my head to simply register what had happened. I didn't know what was going on and who was around me. I felt some hands around me as my eyes were too hazy to see who it was taking care of me right now. " **Stay still, I will treat your wounds to the best of my abilities.** " A voice said as I struggled to squint before I felt a cloth wipe at my eyes. " **Thank you for what you did... you held them back long enough for us to get out of there.** " I heard as I recognized that voice belonging to Estella Mckenzie.

" **Miss Emma?..** " I could only speak as I finally felt my eyes clear up a little bit as I tried to stand up only to slide a little bit. " **Don't push yourself...you injured yourself heavily in that fight.** " Estella said as I looked at her confused as to what she was talking about. I finally had the time to catch the surroundings of the truck's interior, seeing Noel tending to Hunter as he looked like hell, the rest of the captured students were being taken care of by Catarina and Knight as I simply held my head. " **You need to keep your left eye closed for now please... there was blood that came out from it and you need to rest right now.** " Estella ordered.

I was about to do that when I realized that something was wrong. Looking around, I found Marcus and Chikacho as they both had looks of worry plastered all around their face. " **Oh god...Marcus, Chikacho, thank god you both are alright.** " I simply said as I went to hug them. Feeling their warmth again helped me to focus a little away from my left eye as I couldn't help but look around. " **We're glad that you're alright too Nii-san.** " Marcus said as I finally managed to process my surroundings properly, shaking my head to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything of the sorts as I quickly turned back to them to ask them one simple question.

* * *

" **Guys...Where is Makoto?** "

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? I have been doing well and alright. Finally in my school break at the moment so now is the quiet moment one experiences before they get hit with the next semester of work. But other than that, I have been enjoying the break and what it has given me greatly. I will try to use this time to give you all your favourite chapters like normal and I hope that you all have been entertained by this story.**

 **And also for those who are worried that Sora's going to be the solution to all of this I promise you all this, trust me, he's not going to single handedly destroy the Black Lotus by himself, that sounds way too much for one person to do and I understand the worries that some people would have if the story went that direction. Also do not worry about other character's not having a role in this story. In the end this is still Sora's side of the story thus why there has been a focus on him, but I promise that the other characters will get their time to shine.**

 **SO!? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WHAT IS SORA GOING TO DO FROM THIS POINT ON!? WILL HE BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING FROM HIS INJURED STATE!? AND WHAT ABOUT MAKOTO!? WHERE DID SHE GO AND WHERE IS SHE BEING HELD AT THIS VERY MOMENT!? Well the last chapter said where she's going to but where on earth is going to be said location? Well, we shall see where that location is when we come back to her in BLACK Rebellion.**


	47. BLACK 46: A Brief Respite

(A New BLACK! And finally a time of respite for everyone... except that one person is missing from said respite.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 46

Estella couldn't help but feel restless. She felt a feeling of unease as she looked at the various students that were forced to recover inside their hospital beds. The torture that had to endure for what was simply just a few hours was simply unbelievable. " **So.. Who do you want me to start first?** " Doctor Stanwick asked as Estella didn't even know who should she asked about first. The choice was really difficult as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

" **I know it's a difficult choice... so I will make it easier and say that all of them were drugged in some way shape or form. Some more severe than others.** " Stanwick said as he wanted to be frank and honest. Estella couldn't help but appreciate the honesty of the Torifune doctor as she soon got a detailed analysis of each and every one of her students in a patient board, scanning through the information as fast as she could while she waited out at the front door of an examination room.

" **...** **The Black Lotus don't show any mercy... even if it's a couple of students from the Academy.** " Estella muttered as she read through the results. Besides the various types of drugs that were present in their student's systems, The Black Lotus had also subjected them to various types of physical and mental torture based on what were their weaknesses. Even if they didn't look like it, those students were in so much pain under all of the drugs that they were forced to take.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the reports anymore as she placed her hand on her face. " **How bad is everyone doing right now?** " a voice asked as she turned to see Sora Minakaze, wearing a sling around his right arm and a bandage over his left eye as even though he was injured, he was still dressed his normal clothes ready to leave. " **What brings you here Mr Minakaze? I thought you would have left by now?** " Estella asked as Sora looked away for a bit while looking right at the others.

" **I came here to see Marcus and Chikacho.. are they awake right now?** " Sora asked as nothing could escape Estella's eyes. " **Let me guess... to discuss about what is the Black Lotus going to do next?** " Sora couldn't help but look at her with a look of disagreement, " **Really now?.. Look, just because they were former Black Lotus members and my teammates does that mean I want to discuss Black Lotus things with them. I am just worried about them.** " Sora said as Estella was surprised by Sora's response.

" **Sorry... it's just that... A lot has happened and I need some time to digest the events that happened a few days ago...especially with Makoto.** " he continued as he rubbed his forehead, allowing Estella to notice the slight bloodshot in his eyes. " **Has there been any news of where she has been last seen? Please tell me that there's something on her.** " Sora said as Estella sighed. " **We still don't know about her...and no I won't tell you anything. I am not going to let you rush in there at the state you're in.** " Estella said, making Sora's eyes widen a little as he was getting ready to retort.

" **You may be able to fight in your current state but what good will it do if you simply get injured further? Do you really want to worry Makoto when she sees you in your current state?** " Estella's words got to him as he couldn't think of any kind of retort at that moment, not knowing what he should say at that moment. Yes he was injured but he knew he could fight in his current state. But just the thought of Makoto seeing him in his current state and if he got even more injured out there...

" **...** **Fine I won't go anywhere, what is the news regarding Makoto?** " Sora questioned as Estella shook her head. " **I won't take your word for it. Stay here in the hospital for a few days please. Then and only then will I tell you what I know about Makoto.** " Sora couldn't help but bite his lips a little at how much his hand was being tied behind his deck. He knew he wasn't working with the NOL regarding this war... but he has to gain their cooperation to even just have his opportunity to fight against the Lotus,

" **...** **Just tell me why are you so persistent in trying to make me stay in one location Miss Estella? I highly doubt that you are just wanting me here to recover...** " Sora said, his eyes narrowing a little with suspicion in his head. What was she thinking at that moment? Why was she so adamant in standing in his way to getting the revenge that he deserved?.. " **Look... you may not like this, but you have become a high priority target. Your information about the Black Lotus is important as well as your contacts, if you die out there, then that will all be lost.** "

Estella could feel the glare that Sora was giving her at that moment. He knew that there was something up with her, Him being a high value target? Yeah sure he might have the information about how the Black Lotus operated but so did Marcus and Chikacho, so why was he being placed in some sort of VIP protection program? " **Estella... Don't bullshit with me alright, I want the truth, why are you trying to bench me right now?** " Sora questioned as he couldn't help but be direct with her at that very moment.

" **Look... We know that we can talk to Marcus and Chikacho about the Black Lotus and the information that they could provide... But at the same time they are too incapacitated right now to help us right now and we need the information right now. That means you are a high priority target meaning you cannot simply rush out in the battlefield right now.** " The sternness in Estella's voice painted the entire picture as Sora gritted his teeth at the truth she spoke. As much as he wanted to argue with it, he had no choice.

" **Fine... I'll stay for now... Can I go and see them now?..** " Sora questioned as Estella shook her head. " **Not until I tell you what I know about Makoto's situation so far... you did ask me about her.** " Estella said as Sora had forgotten in his questioning, giving him a small pang in his heart for forgetting something crucial. " **Sorry... I'm just a bit tired... go ahead and give me what you know about Makoto right now.** " Sora said as Estella nodded and looked through her notes.

" **Well...for one thing her current whereabouts are unknown. The Black Lotus have covered her tracks well and it's proving difficult to find her exact location. The only clue we have is that they are using commercial vehicles to move their equipment and prisoners around Torifune.** " The moment she mentioned commercial vehicles, a certain truck popped into Sora's mind. " **Are you talking about something like a meat processing truck?** " Sora said as that slightly surprised Estella.

" **I saw a meat processing truck pass by when I got closer to the base. They probably need the cooling storage for either equipment... or people.** " Sora muttered as Estella simply nodded her head. " **I agree, that is a good place for us to start right now. But besides location, I found something troubling while looking through the files that you will want to take a look.** " Estella said as she passed him a file of information with the name ' **Operation: Super Soldier** '.

" **Operation Super Soldier...** " as he muttered the name, he began to take a look through said information, trying to figure out what was being given to him. He couldn't believe what he had seen, various experiments and training manuals on how to train people who were not fit for combat, advancements into the medical field to modify people, the experimentation of implementing Beastkin DNA into people. All of this... was simply jargon to him.

* * *

Sora: **The training part I get... but what is with all of this experimentation stuff? What does it mean by them extracting this DNA from beastkin to inject into People?**

Estella: **Don't you know? The Black Lotus have been experimentation with various ways to enhance their soldiers, either through the development of technology or the advancement of their biological research.**

Sora: **... Alright... I guess...** ( _ **I have no idea what on earth she's talking about... just pretend you do and you will make through this...**_ ) **So what does this mean for Makoto? How is she involved in all of this?**

Estella: **Well... look at the file Sora.**

* * *

As soon as she said that, Sora couldn't help but feel a sense of dread within him as he flipped through to the next page and saw a gigantic list of people... people who were registered for the Black Lotus's project and saw a name in there.

* * *

Sora: **Wait a minute... why in fuck's name is Makoto's name in here?! And what on earth is she doing in this thing called the 'Special Project' !?**

Estella: **Calm down Sora... we still don't know...**

Sora: **Still don't know!? Are you kidding me!?** **Isn't the NOL Intelligence squad supposed to be one of the best in their job in gathering information!?**

Estella: **I know that!.. but with our current situation and the war in Ikaruga, their network is currently stretched and dried. We have to work with the information that we have right now.**

Sora: **Right now!? then tell me... why give me the file then? Why tell me about what project Makoto is in?.. Why not just tell me if she's still in Torifune or not! Anything other than what's currently in front of me with this stupid file and the shit situation we are in!**

* * *

Estella couldn't help but see the frustration that was building in Sora's eyes at that point. The confusion and anger that was present in his right eye was all she needed to know that Makoto Nanaya was a really important person to him, " **We still don't know Sora... but at least we managed to confirm that she has not left Torifune yet at this point of time.** **We are worried that the Black Lotus might choose to move her out as soon as they get the opportunity but that is just the risk we will have to take.** "

" **Risk?.. What risk are you talking about Estellla?.. The risk that we will most likely lose Makoto before we even rescue her or something even worse than that?** " Sora couldn't help but try to reason why she was trying to say at this point. Maybe Makoto was right, Maybe he was truly an idiot because at this point he was simply just an idiot. " **...Sorry...Sorry about the outburst, I...I just feel tired and all, must be the pain that was flowing within me right now.** "

Estella saw Sora rub his right eye a little bit in a groggy manner, suggesting that he has been spending time awake thinking about the current situation. " **Hey Estella... can you tell me what day and time it is?.. Sorry again but I have been losing track of time a little bit. So much happened and I just want to make sure.** " Sora said as he took a seat right next to Emma as she found it a harmless thing to do. Pulling out her phone, it gave her the answer that Sora wanted.

* * *

 **1st December 2196**

 **10: 20 AM**

* * *

" **It's the First of December and the time's 10:20 Am.** " Estella said as Sora couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. " **Wow...all of the shit we went through... all in a single day. Damn time comes to a crawl when it chooses to.** " Sora muttered as he was in disbelief inside hearing the time that was given to him. " **Well... it's a psychological thing your brain does that...** " Before Emma could continue, Sora raised his hand towards her.

" **Sorry...not in the mood for a lesson right now, but thanks for trying to lighten up the mood anyways.** " Sora said as he stood up once more. " **Right... I'm going to see Marcus and Chikacho now... Just let me know if anything does pop up about Makoto.** " Sora said as he soon began to take off, " **Don't forget to stay here alright... for your safety. Don't worry, NOL security will be around the hospital so nobody's getting kidnapped again.** " Estella said as all he wanted to do was simply raise his hand and simply nodded his head.|

 **And that worried her a little bit...**

* * *

Marcus and Chikacho were looking through various files that were given to them by Estella, both yawning as they felt like they were given a huge pile of homework. " **Do you need help with that?** " Tsubaki asked as she held her head a little bit. " **Remember what the doctor said, you need to rest right now. The effects of the drug that was injected into you are inhibiting your brain's focus** **and overexerting it will slow down your recovery.** " Chikacho explained as Tsubaki couldn't help but sigh.

" **I know but... I just hate having to act like I am a vegetable when I am clearly al..** " before Tsubaki could finish her sentence, she immediately held her head in pain as she sighed and bit her lip. " **See... just take it easy and leave the rest of the heavy lifting to us.** " Chikacho continued as Mai looked at them worried. " **Are you sure you are going to be alright you two? They subjected you two to quite the torture...** " Mai said with the same worry as they looked at her and nodded their heads.

" **Trust us when we say this, we are used to overexerting ourselves for the job. We are just a bit won out that's all.** " Marcus said as he looked at the rest of the group that was inside the room. " **But I am worried for some of us more than the others**." Marcus said as everyone saw Noel and Hunter trying to communicate with each other as in front of them was a sign language book. " **Are you saying you are hungry?** " Hunter said as Noel shook her head and tried to do the hand gesture that said she was alright once more.

" **Her voice hasn't returned yet... is she going to be alright?** " Shiori said as everyone else couldn't help but worry. " **Doctor Stanwick said that the drug that she was given has temporarily rendered her mute. We don't know how long it will last but at the same time... there's a small chance that she might have been rendered permanently mute due to trauma.** " Cajun said as Jin felt a sense of disgust at the sight, reminding of his early days.

" **Don't worry Saya, I will be here for you.** " A voice echoed in his mind as Jin simply looked at the group. " **Let's just trust that the doctor's prognosis is correct and that Noel Vermillion's voice will return eventually.** " Jin said feeling like throwing up in the process as he felt disgusted with himself. A few knocks were heard on the door and soon Sora came in as all eyes were focused on him, staring at his own injuries in the process.

" **Nii-san! You're alright!** " Marcus said as he wanted to rise up from his bed to go towards Sora but was immediately stopped by the pain he felt from just attempting to sit up, feeling like he had been struck by a truck. " **Yeah I'm alright... the more important question is are you alright? You look like complete crap.** " Sora said as he noticed the huge pile of notes that was beside them. " **And you're hitting up the information that Estella gave you too? Don't you think that's a bit too overkill?** " Sora continued as Chikacho scratched her head.

" **To be honest...you do go overkill sometimes as well Sora.** " Chikacho said as Sora scratched his head and sighed. " **Can we talk outside for a bit you two... I got some stuff I need to vent out.** " Sora said as Jin looked at him with a bit of seriousness. " **Is it about the Black Lotus? Because if so it's better that we know about it too.** " Jin said but Sora looked at him with a serious look in the eyes. " **Look Jin... It's not the Black Lotus... It's Makoto that I am worried about.** " Sora said but that simply triggered everyone else to chip in.

* * *

Tsubaki: **Makoto?..!? Has their been news about her!?**

Sora: **N-No there hasn't...**

Mai: **Are you trying to hide information about her from us so you can go and rescue her all alone!?**

Sora: **W-What makes you say that!?**

Cajun: **Your past with the Black Lotus, your near suicide attempt at fighting the two people that were your former comrades all alone...**

Sora: **Nevermind... I didn't ask for my whole rap sheet of what I have been doing the past few days.**

Shiori: **Are you going to find her then?**

Sora: **No... I have benched into this hospital because of injuries.**

Jin: **To be fair, you did sustain the most injuries out of us. It's a miracle that you're even standing up at this point.**

Sora: **... I'm just used to it, that's all.**

* * *

Used to it... that was the one thing that lingered in everyone's minds as Chikacho decided they needed some space. " **Sure Mas...Sora, we should talk outside for a bit.** " Chikacho said as she went for the crutches at the side of her bed while Marcus was assisted by Sora to the wheelchair that was provided to him. " **Right... we will be back later, just stay put.** " Sora said as before he could leave the room, felt a tap on his shoulder as he found himself face to face with Hunter Long.

" **I just want to know one thing before you go... why did you never tell us about the Black Lotus in the first place.** " Hunter asked, questions lingering in his mind as Sora paused for a moment before he thought of his answer. " **...** **Honestly... I would rather not have you all get involved in the first place in my own fight. That's all.** " Sora said as he was soon holding onto Marcus's wheelchair and soon, the three Code Zero Squadron members left the room, leaving everyone else to ponder on the answer that he gave.

" **Are you sure you don't want to tell them the whole thing?** " Marcus asked as Sora rubbed his forehead. " **I would rather focus on trying to figure out why they need Makoto in the first place... Why I kept this a secret this entire time is irrelevant.** " Sora answered as Chikacho looked around the hospital to make sure nobody was hearing their conversation. " **Are...Are you worried about what the Black Lotus is planning to do to her?** " Marcus said as Sora nodded his head.

" **Estella gave me a file that said 'Operation: Super Soldier' and Makoto was registered for one of their programs. The problem is that we don't know what kind of program they are going to use her for.** " Sora said, biting his lip in the process. " **Do you think it could involve experimenting with her physical prowess? She is one of the most physically fit of the academy.** " Chikacho deduced as Sora bit his lips further. That was the most likely reason why she was being taken away at that very moment.

" **That's...That's the most likely scenario at this point. Who wouldn't want to take advantage of the power that she has within her small frame.** " Sora said as soon all three of them were at the outside park that all hospitals must have for patient's use. " **But what kind of project that's the issue... She could be used to experiment on some sort of new technology that they are developing for their soldiers. Or even have her whole body examined just for their own research usages.** " Marcus said out of worry as his fox tail swayed left and right out of a thought.

" **I won't let them do anything with her... Not on my watch.** " Sora muttered as Marcus and Chikacho noticed the small scowl that was growing on his face as well how defensive he got at the thought of anything happening to Makoto. " **Nii-san...** " Marcus muttered as Sora sat down om a bench and sighed heavily. " **But here I am...being restrained in this hospital just because I want to make sure I earn the NOL's trust and all... this just sucks.** " Sora said, feeling the frustration and idiocy of the situation he's in at that moment.

" **Speaking of which... there has been a question that's lingered in my mind for a while Sora... If you entered the Academy just to fulfill the wish of your late sister... then you must know of the mandatory requirement of you joining in the NOL. So if you don't want to join the NOL... why did you join the Academy in the first place.** " Chikacho asked as Sora didn't answer her for a while, which made them think for a second that he was thinking of the question that she asked. But then a look of blurriness appeared on his face as he looked back at her bewildered.

" **Wait... so once I graduate... I have to join the NOL?... Damn I didn't know that!...** " Sora said out loud as both Marcus and Chikacho both could feel from the way that he responded... not only that he had no idea that he was going to join the NOL even if he did tell them in a private manner that he was not representing the NOL, He was very tense at that very moment, even more than he should be at that moment. " **Well... fuck me for not knowing that... I am a serious idiot right now.** "

Sora couldn't help but rub his forehead at the thought of knowing that he was registered to join the NOL after his graduation. He only joined this academy just to fulfill his sister's wishes not join a world wide organization who in his honest opinion, can be shadier than the Black Lotus at times with what they do. But there was more pressing matters in his mind that don't involve organized powers and graduating.

" **Still... thinking about all of that doesn't change the fact that Makoto is still out there somewhere under Black Lotus hands... and we have fuck all with what they plan to do with her.** " Sora said, feeling a sense of frustration build within him as he didn't know what he should be doing at this point from where he was being holed up. He was more useful out there on the field where he could be gathering infomation. Not staying holed up in a hospital just to act as an informant. Screw being injured he was used to being injured all of the time and as a result that has made him stronger as a person in general.

" **We know Nii-san... but for the time being you have to trust the NOL and that they are trying their best to help and find her as quickly as they can.** " Sora felt the concern that Marcus and Chikacho was giving him at that moment which he cannot help but feel relieved at that moment. But that didn't change the fact that she was still out there... out there under Black Lotus hands. " **I just hope that they aren't doing anything to her at this point. The trauma that she could be experiencing at this point...** " Sora said out loud as he simply placed his hands right on his face, Marcus and Chikacho looking at him.

* * *

 **Unsure of what he should be thinking of next...**

* * *

Makoto felt tired... she never felt this tired in her entire life. She felt like she was sleeping for the longest time when she finally woke up. ' _ **Where...where am I?..**_ ' She thought as she looked around her surroundings, noting that there was a couple of bunk beds around her and she was sleeping in one of them. ' _ **A bunk bed?.. this looks rather simplistic compared to the ones in the Academy though...**_ ' Makoto thought as she sat upright. She felt really light for some reason... as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

' _ **Right!.. I.. I was captured by the Black Lotus and taken to one of their facilities... but where is everyone else?**_ ' She thought as she finally stood up, feel out of balance, as if gravity had turned on even more for her at that point. ' _ **W-Woah!? W...What's going on!?**_ ' out of pure instinct she reached for her bunk bed's ladder as she shook her head. " **HEY! What are you doing in there you maggot! GET TO TRAINING RIGHT NOW!** " A voice shouted from the hallway as she was simply confused as to what was going on. Training? She never signed up for any kind of training.

' _ **Just what on earth is going on?..**_ ' Makoto thought as she walked towards a mirror to try and wash her face. Turning on the tap, she felt the cooling freshing touch of water touch her hands as she splashed her face with them. It was strange though... she swore her hands were a lot more smoother and less calloused as they were. ' _ **What is going on with me...**_ ' Makoto thought as she opened her eyes to realize something was wrong.

...Where were her boobs?.. Where were her titties!? She was freaking out a lot at this point as she instinctively checked her pants to see... a thing sticking out of her but that was not as disturbing as the fact that her Fucking boobs are missing! ' _ **W-W-What in Fuck's name!?**_ ' Makoto thought as she finally looked at her face to try and figure out what was going on. What she saw instead of a male looking her...was something she never thought would happen to her.

Her current body had no traces of her squirrel beastkin lineage but was completely human for the first time in her life. Should she even say that she's a she at this point because she was a male at that moment. She knew that she was still a female at heart but in a male's body. The male in question however had white hair with blond tips as one of his eyes was covered with bandages, his right eye to be specific... and on his left eye she saw the brilliant yellow that she was so accustomed to seeing at this point on one of her friend's eyes now on hers. His body was covered in various bandages and forming bruises as she just only had one conclusion to the person she was looking at at that moment.

* * *

 **... For some reason... she was not Makoto Nanaya at that moment... But Sora Minakaze... the one she loves.**

* * *

 **Last Known Date: 1st December 2196**

 **Last Known Time: 10:20 AM**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING?! I hope this isn't too late for you all, I was taking a nice long vacation and I wanted to savour every moment of it. I hope you all are having good vacations wherever you may be at the moment. Don't worry I still plan to post at least twice a month so you all don't get content starved those who are reading my fanfic. I greatly appreciate all of the support that you have been giving me at this point and I hope to keep on fulfilling the expectations that I may have given you all at this point.**

 **SO NOW!? YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? WHY IS MAKOTO NANAYA SORA MINAKAZE!? IS THIS THE WORK OF A BLACK LOTUS SCHEME!? WILL SHE BEGIN TO EXPLORE THE INNER WORKINGS OF A MAN OR WILL SHE BE EXPLORING THE INNER WORKINGS OF THE PERSON SHE LOVES!? SO MANY QUESTIONS ROAMING AROUND YOUR BRAINS AND SO LITTLE ANSWERS FOR THEM... At least...for the current time. So read on if you wish to know everything.**


	48. BLACK 47: A Mixed Response

(A New BLACK and more importantly, it's time for us to answer some lingering questions regarding the fact that a woman is in a man's body.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 47

Previously on BLACK Rebellion

Sora Minakaze had been benched by Estella Mckenzie in order to keep his vital information about the Black Lotus alive, but more importantly just keep him in alive in general because of his wounds. While he is benched, Sora cannot help but feel a sense of powerlessness in the situation that he has been placed in. As he feels this way however, Makoto Nanaya is dealing with a problem of her own... the problem of her being in the body of Sora Minakaze... and she is simply just heavily confused.

And now the continuation of BLACK Rebellion

* * *

Makoto felt a slight aching pain around her body as she began to inspect it. She knew that this wasn't her body... she wasn't ready to have a sex change yet. More importantly she didn't expect to become the person she loved as she looked at Sora's developing body. " _ **God... this is such a weird feeling...**_ " Makoto said, even her voice sounding that of Sora as she never felt so confused as to what was happening to her at that moment. What was she going to do if this is reality and she had to live in a male's body for the rest of her life? She hasn't even experienced sex yet, she didn't want to die a virgin!

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE MAGGOT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I GO AND KICK YOUR ASS!** " the voice shouted again as Makoto felt that she needed to head to the source of the voice before that voice actually came in and kicked her,..his... Their ass. Yeah, she will go their ass for this time to maintain her womanhood and sanity. " _ **Just what is going on?..**_ " Makoto could only think as she went towards the voice after putting on the fatigues that were given to him.

* * *

 **Just what is she going to do at this point...**

* * *

Deep in a butcher shop in Torifune, there lied a simple butcher trying to make an honest living. Yawning as he stood by the counter, he then noticed a couple of figures approaching his store. " **Welcome to Torifune's Butchers where we provide you Torifune's best quality meat, what can I do for you two?** " The butcher asked as the men looked at the selection for a bit before they decided on their order. "W **e would like a special order of your finest rack of lamb.** " the man said as he lifted his sunglasseses, revealling the glowing purple eyes as the butcher nodded his head.

" **Why follow me then.** " The butcher said as he led his customers behind his shop. They felt the frigid freeze of the refrigerator strike their coats as he soon opened a secret metal hatch that lead to a secret facility. " **This way you two.** " He said as the two men walked underneath and soon the hatch was closed. Their footsteps echoed as they were greeted by the symbol of the Black Lotus emblazoned in front of the entrance followed by opening of the door, revealing the person that was waiting for them.

" **Ahhh, welcome you two. You must be here for the inspection!** " the person greeted, his purple eyes glowing a bit insanely as his lab coat was simply a mess. " **Oh please pardon the messiness, I simply function better when everything except what I am experimenting on is in disarray.** " the man continued as the men pushed their sunglasses up. " **It's alright Doktor, we don't question your lab's cleanliness if it brings us results.** " one of the men said as Doktor pushed up his glasses.

" **Good good, so what brings you here? Is it for the fact that the Monika girl is coming here and you want to make sure her quarters are going to be comfortable?** " Doktor said as the men shook their heads. " **Of course not right now. We are here for the experimental tests that you're running right now.** " Doktor immediately knew what he said as his eyes widened a little. " **Oh you mean my side project for 'Operation: Super Soldier' right? Yes yes, follow me.** " Doktor said with a little bit of a giddy step as he looked awfully in tune with the flow of this place.

As he walked through the facility, the men felt cold nip at their coats as Doktor had a simple smile on his face. " **You will be happy to know that the project is moving at least. The subjects we have are well... let's say they are our best bets right now.** " Doktor spoke as soon, the two men came into view, a series of test chambers filled to the brim with various beastkin suspended in fluids, various wires attached to them as they floated in the nude.

" **First of, my thesis on the fact that since beastkin are based on certain animals, they have dormant hibernation genes is correct. However this gene is very hard to trigger on subject that are awake, not that we need awake subjects for the project.** " Doktor said as the two men looked at each other, letting the man speak out his mind. " **So what do you mean when you wrote on your report that you are reconditioning these beastkin to think more like the one who betrayed us?** " The man asked as Doktor made a smile.

" **Ahhh, that's right. Reconditioning through memories. You see, we cannot create someone like Mr Minakaze , he was a one of a kind specimen, a freak of nature due to his inability to cast any ars magus. Everyone one of us is born with that potential and can tap to it in some way shape or form. However that has also lead to us developing a dependency on such magic in order to fight. The way that Mr Minakaze fights is that of an old era... an era where ars magus did not exist, and I believe in order to create the strongest soldiers, we shouldn't try to focus our attentions on enhancing the men with various drugs or experimental procedures.**

" **I believe that the best method is to retrain their minds, recondition their thinking to lessen their dependency on Ars magus in general. Yes, my goal with this project at the very end is to create the perfect natural soldier, someone who is naturally blessed with the raw strength and speed yet have the proper training to do so. In order to make this a reality, we need to use one of the things the Dark War blessed us... the creation of the Beastkin."** Doktor said, giving a passionate speech as the men felt their sweat freeze after hearing him speak.

" **So you intend to use Beastkin to try and replicate Sora Minakaze?** " The man simplified as Doktor looked at him with slight rudeness in his eyes. " **Oh how rude are you to simplify my magnificent thinking! No matter,your simpleton speak is correct. With their naturally blessed gifts, beastkin have the most potential to unlock from such reconditioning... the problem is the individual... Sora Minakaze himself.** " The men looked at each other when Doktor said that, knowing that questions are needed to be asked at that moment.

* * *

Man 1: **What do you mean that Sora Minakaze is a problem? Has he been interfering with the** **project?**

Doktor: **Oh no! It's not that kind of interference! It's more of the mental memories that I had to recreate from Black Lotus records. His mental psyche... it should be broken long ago...**

Man 2: **Mental psyche? You're talking as if he's at the brink of insanity**

Doktor: **Ahh... but I believe he is! He's been a victim to countless losses of what he presumes to be loved ones... people that he cherishes deeply. This should normally scar any normal human being beyond mental recognition or at the very least cause severe PTSD cases... yet he is fine.**

Man 1: **So what, he's a lucky one that's not so surprising.**

Man 2: **You idiot, it means that if this project is a success, then if we try to use it, there's a chance that we would simply break the individual rather than fucking create our own ultimate soldier army. Ultimate soldiers aren't so scary when they are panicking by the corner.**

Doktor: **that's right! And I am simply glad that the Boss has given me someone very suitable to test it upon!**

* * *

The men looked at each other as they finally were getting to the topic at hand. " **That's right... Miss Makoto Nanaya was sent here from her capture and signed with your project. What's the status report on her?** " They asked as Doktor simply smiled and lead them through another door. " **Why don't you two see for yourselves what I have been up to.** " Doktor said, placing his hand on a scanner revealling Makoto Nanaya.

* * *

She was suspended in the tube but her chamber was kept to an absolute zero degrees, the liquids kept as cold as they could be to let her hibernate but not freeze her. The various wires and visor attached onto her were the only things that let them know that she was alive as she had a bar code engraved directly on her right hand's backhand with the initials of the Japanese way of saying one in Kanji engraved underneath it. Various vital signs were feeding the computer with more information as her brain waves were being scanned as well.

" **Isn't this setup glorious? She's going to be my greatest masterpiece yet.** " Doktor said as the men just looked at her at that very moment, unable to register in their minds everything that they were seeing at that moment. " **So...what** **is this glorious setup that** **you are running on her right now?** " The B-men asked as Doktor simply sighed at how impatient they were. Well the sooner they got out of his office the better he guessed.

" **Well, it's a simple setup really. She has adequate body to fat ratios but we need to make sure she doesn't die from starvation in that period. So we are feeding directly into her via tubes liquid food similar to that of the Kagutsuchi island squirrel's own diet. Where this food is being fed from doesn't matter but it is very important to keep her hibernating. The longer she hibernates the more time we have to implant the memories of Sora Minakaze into her.**

" **If her brain waves become too wild, too crazy, she might wake up accidentally. So what we are doing is simply monitoring her brainwaves and if they become too active, we simply sedate her via the tubes to calm down the mind. The memories she is currently experiencing are all recreations of what Sora Minakaze had to go through in his life. They have been modified slight but the memory still remains true to it's core."**

Doktor took a deep breath, ready to answer the questions the men had to ask at that point but for the first time in their visit, they looked rather satisfied with the answer he gave. " **So tell us, how long will this test be? And how much of the memories are you planning to implant?** " The men asked as Doktor smiled. " **Why it's rather simple. She's going to experience all of the memories that Sora Minakaze had experienced up until the point of the fateful mission of** **Christmas 2194. You can experience more events while you are asleep so I am testing that myself to see how much she retains afterwards. She will be most likely unconscious for the next 3 to 4 days so you can check up on me then.** "

That's all the men needed to hear at that point as they could see that Doktor's attention was no longer on them but Makoto instead. " **If that's all, we shall take our leave at this point to leave you to your work. Thank you for showing us the finest lambs indeed.** " The man said finally taking off as Doktor sighed and looked back at her. " **Don't listen to them Ein... You are going to be my masterpiece, the Black Lotus's greatest treasure... and Sora Minakaze's own demise.** " Doktor spoke as he placed his hand on the glass.

" **So please... rest some more... learn more about Sora Minakaze... the one who has ensnared your heart, let that love engrave into your mind the very memories of the man that you will kill one day... and if you break in the end... well, at least you can be rebuilt.** " Doktor said as he walked away from the tubes, Makoto floating away in her tube helpless to even respond to him at that very moment as she simply was asleep...

* * *

 **Asleep...and living through the memories of the person called Sora Minakaze.**

* * *

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

...How long have I been at this base now?.. a few months I guess. Jesus Christ thank god I at least got used to this body that I have right now. I still feel weird looking at the mirror expecting to see my face only to see the face of Sora Minakaze instead. I even had to get used to bodily functions that are normal for a man but for a woman are really fucking scary. " **Big bro? Are you still awake?** " A voice called out for me as I smiled a little hearing said voice.

" **Yeah... I'm still awake Little sis.** " I said as I saw a small little dog beastkin lean in from her bed to look at me with her big beady eyes. Her brown hair matched her brown tail as she gave me a smile that would melt even the most cold of people's hearts. " **Hehehe, you must be excited for the final exam tomorrow huh Big bro?"** Little sis as I knew her real name... but she liked being called little sis more than her name so I just went with it.

" **I can't help it Saeko... Sorry, Little sis. We're literally the first batch so we don't know what kind of exam is going to happen. I... can't help but feel a bit anxious about it.** " I said as Saeko slipped down from her bed and into mine. " **I agree... I can't really rest too. I just want to sleep right now but with the final exam looming over us like this... I just can't help but feel that... something is going to happen to us.** " Saeko said as I could see the worry that was plastered all over her face. I can't help but pet her head at that moment.

" **Don't worry little sis, as your big bro I promise to always protect you.** " I said as Saeko smiled at me before snuggling herself close to my chest. "S **ay big bro... when we do join the Black Lotus officially... can we stay together in the same squad?** " Saeko said as I had to pause a little bit hearing that. Now that I properly think about it... I have been doing all of this training this entire time and I haven't realize that I am actually training to join the Black Lotus... Wait a minute... I'm joining the Black Lotus as Sora Minakaze...

" **Nii-san?.. are you alright?** " Saeko questioned as I quickly shook my head. " **Ahehehe, Sorry Little sis... I'm feeling a bit tired now. We should probably get some rest now... okay?** " I quickly said with a smile as Saeko paused for a moment before she nodded her head. " **Alright Big Bro, good night!** " Saeko said as she soon scooted back to her bed up top. Wow... she sure is agile for a girl her age... and to think that she's joining the Black Lotus... that I am joining the Black Lotus... That I am joining the Black Lotus as... Sora Minakaze...

...I guess I can just go with it... I mean... this is what Sora did to get into the Black Lotus. He never really elaborated how he joined said Black Lotus so I don't really know what to expect at this point. All I know from the stories he told me about this final exam was that he had to fight for his life otherwise he would have been the one who died that day. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I took a couple of deep breathes as I began to think of the training I had to go through just to get to the spot I was currently.

When I first started, I had to learn the fact that I couldn't use ars magus at all... I was truly in Sora's body, I was truly Sora Minakaze. Then I realized that in order for me to survive the training and this final exam... I had to learn how to fight without ars magus... so I started learning how to take hits, how to dodge and how to simply ignore the attacks that are flung towards me. I was learning things that I would never have thought were possible all simply because I didn't have access to a barrier that will block the attacks for me.

Now that I think about it... Sora really had a long road ahead of him to be as strong as he is today... and he did all of that without the use of any ars magus?.. I have to admit that's pretty admirable. Even if I can't really use Ars Magus well, at least I can still make a decent barrier in the end. Still... Joining the Black Lotus... wait a minute... joining the Black Lotus?.. I know.. I should be connecting the dots but.. what is it about joining the Black Lotus as Sora Minakaze that I am not connecting anymore?..

' _ **God I must be worn out from all of the fighting I have done for the past few days... I should probably try to get some rest today for the final test tomorrow.**_ ' I thought as I laid my head on the pillow once again and slowly closed my eyes. Yeah... that's probably what I need, rest right now. All I need is just enough rest that I can focus on the task that is in front of me tomorrow. Just go to bed Makoto...

* * *

 **Go..to bed...**

* * *

I must have been a lot more tired then I had expected because I felt myself falling into a deep slumber. It's strange really... these days I just feel... so cold and tired at the same time. I should probably open my eyes soon, it's not good to oversleep and all. Then again... sleep does sound really good by now. No no Makoto... you can't sleep forever. Not while everyone else is trying to find you. The least you can do at this point is just wake up and go to this final exam.

... the first thing my eyes see... isn't the railing of the bunk bed that Saeko sleeps on top of me every single night. It wasn't the wall that was at my right side and the rest of the visible bunk beds that contained the potential Black Lotus recruits. It was a battlefield...a battlefield that I have never seen before. The snow rained around me as everyone else was standing in attention, confusing the fuck out of me. I thought... I thought I was sleeping on my bed, getting rest for the big day... not stand around in the fucking cold right now.

" **Come on Nii-san, we got to focus right now.** " Was what I heard as I looked at Saeko who was right in front of me. When did I get off the bed? And why am I standing the way I am right now?.. And what is she telling me to focus... " **Is it... we are going to get the final exam at this very moment?** " I asked as I looked above to see the man who has been calling me maggot this entire time... or Coach as everyone else calls him. And right beside him... wait...is that... NO.. it can't be...

" **I don't like that man Big bro... He's scary.** " Saeko muttered, clenching onto my shirt as I could see some visible fear within her eyes. God... she's terrified right now... I should... " **Don't worry. I'll make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you little sis.** " I hear myself say. Wait a minute... How did I know the exact words to say to her right now?.. something...something is definitely not right. As I saw the face of the man known only as the Boss turn towards our direction, moving left and right as he raised his voice.

* * *

" _ **Greetings potential members to our cause. As you all may be aware now, I am the leader of this group and I have worked hard to make this mercenary group one of the most renowned of all the mercenary groups and I don't intend to let that go to waste. I am going to let everyone in here know that I do not have use for any weaklings for what I intend to do in the next few years. So those who will make it through the final exam will be the strongest of the strongest that proceed. I would suggest doing your best.**_ _ **"**_

* * *

The words he's speaking... I feel like... I've heard them before. Like.. this is one big sense of Deja vu. What... what is going on. I then saw... the Boss simply grin right at me in the eyes as he handed the trainer guy some sort of file. That must be it... the details of the final exam are on his hands! All he did...was look at the contents of said file with shock and horror before he recomposed himself back to his normal self. Something...something feels very wrong at this moment.

" **This year's final exam... will only have one recruit passing.** " The moment I heard those words, every single recruit began to make conversation with each other. Panic flowing out of their eyes as I felt Saeko tighten on my shirt even more. " **Big bro... what are we going to do?!** " Saeko said as I looked at her once more. " **Don't worry Little sis...we will figure out a solution after this exam.** " I said again even though I didn't even think about it. My mouth is speaking faster than I can even think...just what is going to be this final exam!...

" **The final exam...is right next to you**."...right to me?... umm...can you be more specific because what is right next to me is nothing but people around me... oh no.. I don't like where this is going. " **Your final exam... everyone... is to try and kill each other.** " The moment he explained on what the final exam was. Everyone around us couldn't help but rise into a massive fury as I could see the look on the trainer's face as he tried to make sure his maggots got it.

* * *

Black Lotus Recruit: **That's Bullshit! What kind of final exam is this!?**

Trainer: **Hey! I only say what the final exam is. I don't actually know what the final exam is nor do I have any input to what it can be possibly. So don't try to pin it on me.**

Black Lotus Recruit: **That doesn't change the fact that you're part of the group that we are trying to join and now they want to kill us!**

Saeko: **B...Big bro... I... I don't want to kill you Big bro...**

Me: **... Don't worry, I will never think of killing you little sis.**

* * *

As soon as I said that... I heard the scream of a woman right of us. " **AHHHHGHHH! GET OFF AAAGGGHHH!** " As soon as I turned to the direction of my voice, I felt my instincts kick in and hug Saeko as I saw with my own eyes, the woman getting killed right in front of my eyes by a bird beastkin. Oh god... someone actually killed a person... Just why did he do it though!? And does he know what the fuck he has done!? He's triggered a chain reaction that's going to get everyone fucking killed!

And as soon as I thought of that, I start hearing people going fucking crazy all over the place. People start trying to murder each other left and right as everyone drew their weapons to kill each other. " **Big bro! I'm scared!** " Saeko screamed as I could sense the panic that was coming out of her voice. Suddenly from my left a person came charging right for my direction as they tried to lunge for me.

" **Look! Calm the fuck down! We don't want to kill you!** "I screamed as I grabbed the man's arms and tossed him to the side. As soon as I did that however, I saw him literally get grabbed by another man as he got stabbed repeatedly on the back, falling to the ground screaming and dead as I looked right at Saeko. " **Don't look okay Saeko!? No matter what, I am going to protect you!** " I screamed as I saw a person try to charge right for me with their knife at the ready. I still don't want to kill anyone... even if it's necessary... I am not a killer... I am not a killer!

I used my fist to redirect the guy's attempt to stab me, sending him flying towards another person as his knife got buried into the guy's skull. Oh god that's a rather graphic image for me to see. Dammit Makoto you don't have time to focus on stuff like that! You have to survive...you have to live! You have to keep both yourself and Saeko alive! I then saw another person come charging right for us as he was brandishing a katana that told me he was trying to slice us in half. I decided to take advantage of his prepared stance as I kicked him right into another person, forcing the sword right into their belly as I gripped on Saeko even tighter.

Then without warning, I felt a graze right at my shoulder as I quickly elbowed the guy responsible for causing said pain. God it hurts... it hurts so much!.. I have to keep fighting... I have to keep fighting! Come on! I will keep fighting you... OHHHFFF! As soon as I thought those words, I found myself getting tackled as I quickly delivered a couple of knees right at the guy's junk and fling him over. I panted heavily as I felt the stress of the moment get to me at that moment as I realized something was wrong.

" **BIG BRO!** " Saeko shouted as I looked below to see that Saeko was not at my arms and that she was getting farther away from me. That guy from before must have messed up my grip on her, Dammit! " **HANG ON SAEKO! I AM COMING!** " I shouted as I began to shove people left and right to try and reach her. One guy tried to kill me as his knife was about to stab me by the side. And it happened within seconds as I disarmed the guy quickly and grabbed his knife midair to stab him right into his sides. Then I blinked for a second as before I knew what happened... the same knife I used to shank the guy by the side now had that knife sticking out of his head...

Oh god...Oh god I killed someone... I killed another person in cold blood... I... I didn't mean to do it though, It all happened so fast for me to see! I did not kill another person! As I tried to take a deep breath, I looked around to see... chaos... nothing but chaos around me. The piles of bodies that consisted of friends... loved ones... even comrades, all killing each other just for the sake of survival... I... I felt a sense of disgust go right into me as I had to close my eyes and mourn in silence for the amount of people that were dying for this senseless test.

As soon as I did though, I had to quickly dodge an attempted slash right for my face, cutting off my bandaged head as for the first time I felt the sunlight's sting right on my right eye as this time without doing a single blink, I felt my body do the motions as I pushed the sword right off his hand, grabbed it mid air and perform a slash and stab. All in one smooth motion as I held my right eye a bit in pain as I looked at the blade, seeing the reflection of my eyes as I looked at the brilliant yellow left eye... as well as the pale white right eye.

" **KKKYYYAAAHHHH!** " Saeko screamed as that voice... that cry of pain that I never thought a little girl could ever make. It was then I felt strange... something in me...just snapped. I...I just remembered blacking out when that happened. God... my head... it hurts... it hurts so much to even think at this point. Everything...feels so unreal...false even, I just.. don't understand what's going on around me. My mind's like the chaos that is happening right around me and nothing is making sense.

As soon as I focused on back to reality, I looked to my left and right and noticed the amount of bodies that were around me. Piled high above each other in the likes that I have never seen before. I looked at the bottom of my feet and I felt the hard yet watery feeling of standing on top of a dead body. My mind was trying to process every single thing that is happening around me right now and trying to make some semblance of sense at that moment.

The blades that I was holding at my hands felt so heavy...so cold... I just can't hold it anymore as I simply allowed the swords to slip out of my hands, dropping into the pile of dead bodies as I looked around the vast array of dead bodies around me. Is... is this what it means to lose something?.. to see this much death and destruction?.. wait...death...destruction...The fact that I am in Sora's body... Of course, why didn't I realize it before!... Am...Am I...

" **Ahhhh...Big...Big bro...** " A voice cried out weakly as my mind couldn't believe it, there was someone who actually survived this who carnage...and she's crying out for her big...bro...wait a minute. That voice... No... No no no... NO! " **Saeko!? Little sis!? Where are you!?** " I yelled as I realized who that weak voice belonged to. I quickly jumped off the pile of dead bodies as I quickly began to look around left and right, feeling my own god damn heart beat on my chest so hard.

" **SAEKO! WHERE ARE YOU!** " I screamed as I felt my feet take me to a direction that I had no idea where I was heading to. " **Over... I'm right here Nee-san...** " Saeko shouted as her voice became weaker and weaker. Please...Please don't die on me... Don't die! Ahh! Those pair of ears... They are hers! " **SAEKO!** " I instinctively shouted as I ran towards her and gasped at the sight I was greeted, feeling my heart drop to the ground in the process.

Saeko was barely breathing on the ground as she looked pale. One of her dog beastkin ears had a cut that was present on it as her dog tail...was just missing. Blood was coming out of her forehead and she was trying to hold it in. That was the wrong spot for her to hold on as I placed my own hands right at the abdominal wound that she was suffering from at that moment. " **Little sis! Don't you worry, your Big bro's here!** " I said as I felt all of the composure escape out of my voice as I saw her... just look at me near lifelessly.

" **Big...bro...your eye... did... did you get that from here?..** " Saeko weakly asked as I could do at that moment was simply cover my right eye...instinctively? " **D-Don't worry about my eye... Just stay calm and I will make sure that you stay alive alright!** " I said as I pressed harder on her wound. God...what am I going to do?...What am I going to do!? " **P-PLEASE! PLEASE SOMEONE GIVE SAEKO HERE SOME MEDICAL TREATMENT! SHE'S GOING TO DIE IF SHE DOESN'T GET IT RIGHT NOW!** "

All I could hear...was the echoing of my voice around this vast and big landscape... and no reply in sight. " **I AM NOT GOING TO ASK TWICE! JUST GIVE HER SOME MEDICAL AID NOW!** " I should once more hoping that there would be some sort of kind soul that would understand and just do that... only for the silence to become even more deafening for me to bear. As I kept on trying to stabilize her wound, I felt her hand slowly reach out for my hands and touch them gently.

" **I...I Don't think...I...I can make it Big bro...** " As soon as I heard her say those words...tears began to emerge out of my eyes. She...she was accepting death at this point... she wasn't trying to fight to live anymore...in fact, she looked like she had come to terms with the fact that she's going to die here and now...and was going to simply die right there. NO...NO! She can't...she can't just accept death so casually like this! I've got to...say something! but what!?

* * *

Me: **NO! NO LITTLE SIS! YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE!**

Saeko: **Big...Big bro... It's...it's alright...**

Me: **NO! NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! EVEN...EVEN IF IT'S ALL JUST A DREAM! EVEN IF I AM NOT SORA MINAKAZE! EVEN IF I AM JUST LIVING OUT HIS MEMORIES! YOU HAVE TO LIVE! AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE DAMMIT!**

Saeko: **D-Dream?... ahhh...yeah...this is all a nice dream... soon I will be able to dream forever...**

Me: **N-NO! NO! I NEED...YOU NEED TO KEEP ON LIVING SAEKO!**

Saeko: **Ahhhh...Big Bro...I...I see...a white light...is...is that heaven? It feels so...warm.**

* * *

The moment she talked about heaven... that was when I felt the panic race in my head. I...I know this is a dream...this has to be a fucking dream! I have to wake up out of it now! But... But something is stopping me from doing so...and it... it's forcing me to just go through with this horror show that is happening right in front of my eyes! " **NO! Saeko listen to me! Please don't go into the light, whatever you do please don't go into the light!** " I simply screamed as Saeko... just continued to look like she was going to die anytime soon.

" **Ahehe... Sorry...Big bro... I feel like... It's... it's coming.** " The moment she dropped those words, A sense of defeat washed right into me as all I could do at that moment was simply place my head right on top of her bleeding torso. " **P-Please...B-Big...Bro...Help...help me go to the light please...I...I need your help one last time.** " Saeko muttered weakly as I shook my head on her chest. " **No...I...I can't kill you little sis...I just can't.** " Were all of the words I could...Sora could muster at that moment.

" **Please...for me...My Big bro...** " Saeko muttered. God... my heart... it... it feels like breaking to bits at this point. I...I don't know how much long I can take seeing such a sad depressing sight like this... I then...felt my hands go towards the knife that Saeko had managed to find the last of her strength to pull out the sheath and and hold it. My eyes didn't close as I raised my knife high into the air as Saeko simply smiled and closed her eyes. She...she looked way too peaceful right now...She...She...my heart was breaking at this point... then...she said the words and like a trigger, It was over in a flash.

* * *

" **Thank you Sora...My Big Bro...** "

* * *

At all honesty...I didn't know what to feel at this point as I felt blood spill all over my face. I slowly reached out to touch the blood as for the first time... I was looking at the blood of another person that was present on my hands. As I pulled the knife off Saeko's lifeless body. I felt the wind howl at my direction as the blood on the knife slowly began to harden to a crimson like sheen, turning the whole blade red.

For the longest time...I've always wondered... what was Sora experiencing when he told me about his time in the lotus. For the longest time I've always wondered why he goes for the silent treatment? For the longest time, I've wondered why doesn't he just simply say something...anything about the Black Lotus?.. I've always wondered... why not just do the simplest thing possible and save everyone the trouble of guessing what you're going to do next so they can just be done and head on to the next one?..

...Maybe I was wrong for thinking such thoughts in the end?.. Was I really ready to hear what was going to happen to us in the end? Was I trying to put up a face, pretend that I was strong enough to even fight what is coming to us?.. Sometimes...simplicity breeds ignorance... what would I have done if I knew? What would have everyone else done if they knew?.. would that have changed anything? Would knowing the truth make the situation even better or bring even more despair?..

" **...** **The one who passed...is Sora...** " A voice echoed as at this point I just didn't care what was being said around me. I may have wondered what Sora's life was...but I have never asked to relive or even intrude his past or memories. I wanted Sora himself to tell me when he was ready what he had experienced.. hear it from his own mouth, what he had experienced. I...I can't unsee what I have just seen even if this is all a dream... because no matter what...at the end of the day...

* * *

 **...When you feel nothing but anguish screaming out of your chest... you know it's never worth it.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING AT THIS POINT IN TIME?! I hope that you all have not become lost in what just happened and I had made myself quite clear with what is going on in the story? I worry sometimes that I have created story arcs that may well bridge into the gap of just simply weird but in a way, it's also a part of my character as a writer to try and write as weird as of a scenario for characters to experience through. That is simply just who I am I guess. Also just to let everyone know, School has started for me once more! and that means having to juggle in trying to make sure I keep posting for this story while making sure I don't fall behind in my assignments. Meaning expect to see the same posting schedule unless stuff arises during the course of the semester.**

 **SO! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT FOR OUR LOVABLE SQUIRREL WHO ISN'T A SQUIRREL OR A WOMAN RIGHT NOW!? WILL SHE FIND A WAY TO BREAK HER WAY THROUGH THE DREAM!? WILL SHE CONTINUE TO STAY INSIDE THE DREAM TO SEE MORE OF SORA'S DREAMS!? WILL SHE SIMPLY BECOME A PAWN FOR THE BLACK LOTUS'S OWN PLANS IN THE END?! AND MOST IMPORTANT OF ALL HAS EVERYONE UNDERSTOOD WHAT IS GOING ON IN THIS DREAM!? WELL! LET US FIND OUT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TOGETHER MY FRIENDS! For a journey taken with people is much more interesting than those taken alone.**


	49. BLACK 48: A Wrathful Revenge

(A New BLACK and more old memories for Makoto Nanaya to go through, Will she be ready for more of the truth that is ahead of her? Let us see what happens next.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 48

Previously on BLACK Rebellion

Makoto Nanaya, Squirrel beastkin and a woman, is currently stuck in the body of Sora Minakaze, A human and a male. She is in this unique predicament because she is currently being used as an experiment to test upon by being placed into a dream like coma that forces her to relive the painful memories of Sora Minakaze. Witnessing his trial by fire and how he had to murder the one friend he had managed to make, can she truly bear more of what she is going to witness next?.. who knows...

And now... the continuation of BLACK Rebellion..

* * *

Doktor has never been so immersed in his work before... well to be fair he has always been immersed in his work but nothing like the focus he first had when he began to do science. Looking at the woman that was in front of him while sipping on his nice hot chocolate, he couldn't help but admire her anatomy. " **Ahhhh... such a good day to be a scientist right now... ain't it Ein?** " Doktor asked as he raised his cup towards the still unconscious Makoto Nanaya as it had been two days since she was inside said tube.

Doktor had to admit... he has not been near much of the female species and couldn't help but keep on staring at their assets. He could care less who it was but so long as it was a woman that he could observe then he was simply content with observation. But science requires one to remain unbiased on what they test and just because the specimen right in front of him was the most beautiful specimen he has acquired yet means he must neglect his other tests.

" **Still to think that you would be in love with such a detestable vile creature like Sora Minakaze... If you knew of the truth of what he truly is... can you still stand to love such a man? Or will you wise up and decide to betray him for the better of the world?** " Doktor hypothesized as he drank his hot coffee once more. Multiple thoughts ran through his mind as he wondered what was going to happen at this point to a beastkin experiencing life as a human being. A woman experiencing life in a man's body. Experiences like these definitely be a life changing experience for people to change in general.

" **Don't worry, if you end up seeing the truth and wish to join your cause. I promise to give you the best medical care possible so that you can re adapt to life as a proper female squirrel beastkin without fail.** " Doktor said as he checked the time on his computer screen. " **Oh dear, it's time for me to see the other test subjects, better quickly make a note of progress so far.** " Doktor said as he pulled out a word document and quickly typed down the date and time of his current observation.

* * *

 **Date: 3rd December 2196**

 **Time: 03.00 AM**

* * *

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

" **Sora...Sora...** " I heard a voice called as I had kept my eyes closed. I just wanted to continue sleeping for as long I could at that moment as the voice slowly got louder. " **Sora...Sora...** " The voice spoke once more as I turned around. " **Give...give me a few more minutes...** " I muttered as without warning, I felt something wet splash right on my face as my eyes shot up, my body rising up quickly as I pressed my hands on my face. " **There you are...you are finally awake Mas...Sora..**." the voice said as I finally looked at the person who was responsible for waking me up.

" **...** **Ahhh... Morning Chikacho...** " I muttered as Chikacho simply nodded her head as she stood there and looked at me. " **Morning Master... I've already gotten ready, I shall meet you at headquarters. Don't take too long please.** " Chikacho muttered as she soon left the room, leaving me to rub my face as much as I could. God... how long have I been relieving these memories... how long has it been since I have actually seen who I really am. My head feels a little bit woozy to be honest.

* * *

 _How long...How long has it been since I was Sora Minakaze. It's been so long that I have heard my own name, looked at myself in the mirror to see myself and not Sora Minakaze's face, not the body of a human male but a female squirrel beastkin. There's so many thoughts that were racing through my head at this very moment that I just couldn't process everything that has been happening to me at this very moment. The days...they are passing by so quickly, the months march by without leaving time for me to rest._

 _Ever since I found out I have been trapped in a dream, I have been trying to find ways for me to break out of this dream like state. I thought that this was like a lucid dream, that if I gain control of my thoughts in here I will be able to find a way to get out of said dream. The problem is that is not the case... my dream... my dream must be an induced one, something from the real world... outside the dream that is anchoring me and trapping me here._

 _When I realized that was the most likely case...I couldn't help but just feel like I am going to slowly lose myself in the process. More and more everyday... I feel my sense of self slipping away... Like I am losing who I am. I'm slowly starting to forget that I was even a woman in the first place and that my name isn't Sora but Makoto. This feeling of detachment...scares me inside as I didn't even bother to change the water to warm and allowed the cold drips of the shower strike all over my body._

 _In many ways... what is going to happen to me when I wake up from this lucid dream?.. Will me having spend some time as Sora change my thoughts on him? Will having been a man for so long make being a woman feel even weirder... Will I really be alright... still be myself at the end of this dream when I wake up?... all of these things race through my head as I barely have time to collect any kind of thought. I have to do what Sora has to do... this dream will not let me stop, it forces my body to simply just do it._

 _When I think of that... I start worrying about the actions that I am doing at this very moment. Were they of my own accord?.. or were they the choices that the dream is forcing me to make because it's a dream. The paranoia I am feeling right now...is just something I cannot really explain properly without sounding insane in the process. All I know is... I just want this dream to end... I want it all to end so I can go back to the real world and try to live my life once more._

 _But if I am really trapped in this dream...and the Black Lotus is holding me captive... then shouldn't I be using this dream as a way for me to train for the fight to come?.. I'm unable to physically train my body but maybe...just maybe by fighting in the battles that Sora fought in... I could develop my fighting knowledge that way... But how much longer can I last doing that though?.. I have already gone through so many days... and relived so many painful memories... including meeting and... seeing Reiko die..._

* * *

" **Crap...I shouldn't be wasting time right now, I have to get going to meet the group right now.** " I noted as I turned off the shower. I felt that I shouldn't be thinking so hard about this issue and just focus on what's right in front of me at this very moment... and right now, at this very moment?.. I need to head back to the headquarters of Code Zero to meet up with the rest of the members there just so I can get ready for another mission.

* * *

 **Just another day...and doing another mission again...**

* * *

Arriving at said headquarters, I opened the door to see nothing but darkness in the vision of my eyes. Just what is going on? I felt my nerves tense up as I looked around left and right wondering what was going on. I felt my hands slowly reach for the holsters of the arm blades that I have gotten very used to using at this point as without warning I heard a voice come out from the side, the light turning on once more to blind me as in front of me... I was greeted with the sight of a couple of people in front of me as they only needed to say a single word.

" **There's the light switch...god that took way too long to find again.** " The head of the Code Zero Squadron... Shen Lin Fang said as he breathed a couple of sighs of relief at his good fortune as Marcus and Chikacho were sprawled on the ground, looking like they had just tripped over each other as Monika Van Kriess simply sat by her seat by the chess table watching the sight with only a small sigh as she turned and looked at me.

" **Sorry about the lights going out again... though to be fair it's kind of expected at this point so I would be even more surprised if you are not surprised.** " Monika said as Chikacho and Marcus awkwardly got off each other, brushing each other off as they looked away from each other. " **It's alright Chikacho... though I have to admit I would most prefer Chiki and Little bro to just land on top of each other lips first.** " I said.

At this point I just didn't even give a damn of whether it was my own words or the dreams but I have to admit... some of the things said are most likely things I would have said such as calling Chikacho Chiki. " **M-M-MASTER! DON'T CALL ME THAT PLEASE! And I refuse to have sexual relations with any** **of my colleagues! Especially Master's little brother!** **!** " She shouted as Marcus couldn't help but do the same albeit with even more shyness than I was normally used to seeing as he took cover underneath the desk and looked at me weirdly.

" **I-I-I Agree with what Chikacho said! What you said was completely inappropriate!** " Marcus retorted as I felt a small smile crack upon my face. " **Oh come on, you have to admit that you and Chikacho being a couple would be an adorable sight to behold...even if you two refuse to admit it to the very end.** " I said as Marcus and Chikacho both immediately turned red and looked away from each other as Shen walked towards me and simply shook his head.

" **Come on Sora... Don't tease those two like that. Even if they are quite slow on the intake and all.** " Shen said as all I simply did was just nod my head at what he just said. Seeing Marcus and Chikacho before they joined the academy is just something to behold. So is seeing the supposedly possessed Shen and Monika willingly choose to serve the Black Lotus at this period of time. The amount of tender care they are give to all of us is simply just something mind boggling for me.

" **I know Shen, it's just I can't really help but find it funny when they act all embarrassed like that, especially Chiki over there.** " As soon as I said that comment, I felt something strike my chest as Chikacho looked at me with a stern look that said, 'I am going to kill you if you keep on talking about me and Marcus like that'. All I could do at that point was simply raise my hands in self defense as I seriously did not want to die at that very moment from vengeful embarrassment.

" **Alright...now that we have resolved all of that... What's going to be our next mission boss.** " I said looking at Shen in the eyes as he simply smiled and placed his hand on my free shoulder. " **Well...much to our luck not much actually. Tomorrow we will have a free day so today they gave the opportunity to do some necessary fixings on our weapons today.** " The moment he said free day, I couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness as to be honest... working for a Mercenary doesn't really give you much for break hours.

" **I see...that's good to hear...at least we will have a brief moment to catch our breathes and simply just relax.** " I said as I took a seat at a chair which immediately broke the moment I applied just a little bit of pressure right on the cushion. " **God...again... This is the tenth time that this stupid chair broke. Can't we just buy one already Shen?** " I asked as Chikacho simply sighed and shook her head. " **As much as I would like to buy another chair... that isn't much of an option right now, we are trying to save our budget after all.** " Chikacho said as I couldn't help but sigh

" **I know...wait a minute... saving our budget? What for exactly?** " I asked as Shen and Monika looked at each other with a bit of excitement present in their eyes. " **Well, we are planning to throw an early Christmas celebration tomorrow, since we will be most likely working throughout the Christmas period, we might as well just get the celebration out of the way so we can focus on the job.** " Shen said as Marcus immediately stood up, an idea popping into his mind.

" **Does that mean we will be getting a Christmas tree for the place for the mean time?!** " Marcus said as he couldn't help but immediately blush at the thought of him wanting a christmas tree, a childish thought to have but Shen didn't seem to mind. " **Why not...though we best a fake one. Who is going to take care of the tree while we are out doing missions and it starts shedding needles all over the ground.** " Shen said as Chikacho placed her finger right on her scarf, pulling it up.

" **If that is the case...we should also make sure we get some Christmas lights for the tree. And some Christmas decorations.** " Chikacho said as I was surprised to hear Chikacho say something like that, in fact that took me so much by surprise I couldn't help but blink a few times hearing what she had just said. " **Why are you looking at me like that mas...Sora? That look you're giving me...is just too weird.** " Chikacho said as I couldn't help but just open my mouth at that moment.

* * *

Me: **Well... that's the first time I've ever heard you agree on something... let alone suggest something else entirely different like...christmas lights**

Chikacho: **Why do you believe that to be weird though... I would think that should be common for most people to celebrate.**

Me: **Common...for most people to celebrate huh...**

Marcus: **What are you thinking Nii-san?.. is something the matter?**

Me: **... hehe... to be honest... I don't really know what's normal and what's not. I've been so busy with the missions...the pain...the losses that I have not really gotten the time to sit down and just think about it. About the big picture and all.**

Shen: **The big picture huh... I do agree.. fighting for so long... you tend to lose sight of what you're trying to fight for. I believe in order for you to continue fighting, you must always remember what is your end goal in general.**

* * *

 _End goal huh... Now... now that I think about it... throughout this journey I had been forced to embark... one thing was never clear to me. Sora... always seemed to be a strong person yet... what drove him to be so strong in the first place?.. that...was never really made clear to me. I had always thought it was the people around him... People like Marcus and Chikacho and the rest of Code Zero. I thought it was people like Reiko, Saeko and even Alice who made him the person he was today._

 _Yet...in this dream...in this moment, nothing is being made clear to me about Sora's strength. If it really was the people around him... then why was he so willing to still fight even after finding out that Shen and Monika were still alive and in the organization he despised. Doesn't he know that one day he would have to fight them now that he knew they were alive?.. How could he murder so many people just like that and yet find it within himself to laugh... laugh of all things at the craziness of the situation he was in._

 _If...If Sora's strength and goal was from the bonds he forged from the Black Lotus...from the Code Zero squadron... wouldn't he had just defected the moment that Shen and Monika were revealed to be alive and well?.. I would have thought that the family bonds he had made with them would have been what made him join back with the Black Lotus and yet they weren't... So what is it that drives him to the point of strength he is today?.. How is he still so strong yet... lacks any clear goal. That never made sense to me..._

* * *

Shen: **Hey Sora... come on man, you're zoning out on us. Did you even catch a word of what I had said?**

Me: **Huh?... I'm sorry, I didn't. Not one bit.**

Monika: **SIGH you have got to work on that airheadedness of yours Sora.. that will get you killed one day you know.**

Shen: **It's alright, I am sure he learned his lesson a long time ago. We're trusting you to be the head chef for tomorrow's dinner. Think you can handle that?**

Me: **... Sure, I don't mind doing tomorrow's dinner.**

Shen: **Then it's settled then. Let's get all of the necessary preparations we need to do for the next week's work schedule and then we can celebrate an early Christmas!**

Marcus/Chikacho/Monika: **Agreed!**

Me: **...**

Shen: **Hmmm? What's the matter Sora, you look like you got something on the back of your mind.**

* * *

I couldn't help but think about what he said when he asked me if I was alright. I gave myself a small pause before I asked my question, " **Say Shen... If we ever have to fight each other...for whatever reason... you... you won't hold out on me...right?** " I asked as I looked at Shen with serious eyes as he simply stood there and paused. " **What brought this sudden question Sora?** " Shen asked as I couldn't help but rub my forehead a little bit hearing that.

" **You can't answer a question with another question...but if you want to know, I have been always wondering...we are quite close almost like family... So I can't really picture myself fighting against you guys at full force... Still I have be certain that if anything happens to you guys... I can go all out against you guys...** " I explained as Monika couldn't help but scratch her head and walked towards me. " **So... that's why you're thinking like that huh... I guess it's legitimate to know how to handle certain situations should we be unable to.** "

I couldn't help but wonder what they were going to say next... what would Shen and Monika tells us at this very moment. " **Hmmmm... Just do what you think is going to be the best for the group.** " That was what I heard Shen say to me as Monika nodded her head. " **I agree with Shen right there, you should do what you think is best for the group in general. Not just consider what is going to happen to us.** " Monika said as I blinked my eyes a little bit trying to process what had just been said.

" **Wait...the best for the group... so... what does that mean?** " I asked as Shen and Monika scratched their heads before walking up to me. " **It means that no matter what happens, always follow the path that you believe in, no matter who is in the way. Even if it's us one day, you have to follow what your heart believes to be correct.** " They said before simultaneously slamming their fists right on my head. " **Anyways, you're going to bring down the mood of the room with all of this talk, this is a time for us to celebrate and relax, not stress about these details. Now come on, let's go get a Christmas tree already.** "

* * *

 _As soon as Shen said that, a smile returned on his face as well as everyone elses. It's as if they simply ignored that we had a serious conversation and just went back to being happy and carefree... No maybe that's being way too harsh on them... They must know what I said was serious and needed to be paid some attention... so maybe they are just choosing to live in the now instead of the maybe?.. I just don't know what on earth I should think or do at this point and it's driving me insane!_

" **H-Hey wait up!** " I said as they closed the door on me. As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by a wall of darkness as I felt a reluctance to walk into said darkness. Before I could think about what to do, I felt the darkness lash right for me, grabbing my wrists and dragging me into said darkness. All of my senses felt detached at that moment as my brain began to race to try and process what was going on in my head. God what is going on...Ughh...My head...

* * *

... The first thing I feel when I felt my consciousness return to me was a splitting headache as I struggled to open my eyes. They felt tired and in pain as I tried to stand up only to find myself slipping back to the ground. As soon as I did so, I felt something puff up into the air, striking my face and giving me the feeling of grain and dirt that only I knew that dirt could do. Just where did I end up in... why am I at the ground all of the sudden?.. I just need to open my eyes to see what's going on.

As soon as I did so...I couldn't help but immediately want to close my eyes. Why...How...Right...this is a dream...a dream allows you to bend the laws of time and space just to show you the specific things they want you to see... But that explanation doesn't help me right now... especially when I am living through someone else's personal nightmare and hell. Here I was... In yet another battlefield but this one was different.

There was carnage everywhere...blood had been spilled all over the cobblestone floor that had scattered all around. Huge potholes were at the ground I was at which looked more like a crater at the end of it. Fire howled at the distance as I finally managed to stand up with some pain in my right eye due to the brightness striking it. I then felt the source of what had me pinned to the ground which was some rubble which I managed to get off with great difficulty.

As soon as I managed to get myself to my feet, I began to look around my surroundings while trying to shake off the sense of confusion that washed over me. What was going on at this point and where am I? All of these questions were to not be answered immediately as I noticed on one of the bodies on the ground...the familiar azure blue with yellow details and realized that was an NOL soldier. What the fuck...if that is an NOL soldier...then where in the world is...

" **Aauuugggghhhh...** " Was the sound I could hear, a groan of pain coming out from the rubble. I suddenly felt a stiffening silence hold my tongue from speaking as I quickly rushed towards the source in order to find out what's going on. I wanted to scream so badly to try and find them quicker but I felt a tinge at my spine preventing me from doing so, Making me fear what in the world was going on at this point as I got closer to the sound and simply gasped.

...right there...in front of my eyes... there laid both Shen and Monika... the two of them pinned under rubble that stopped them from escaping as they were both coughing horribly. They didn't look horribly injured but that was hard to tell from the fact that half of their bodies were currently covered up by pure rubble itself. " **S...Sora...** " I heard them call out weakly as I noticed a small pool of blood beginning to form around their lower area.

" **Oh god Shen! Monika!** " I shouted as I ran towards them, grabbing some of the debris off them. As soon as I did that, I noticed the head injury that Monika had suffered as well as Shen's small blood loss and the slow growth of rapid breathing on his end. This simply alerted me to patch them up as soon as I could with the equipment I got on me. " **Just don't say anything and you two will be alright! I promise you two that!** "

As soon as I said that, I slowly reached out to grab a bandage when I felt a hand grab mine, making me look to see it was Monika as she shook her head. " **Enough Sora... Stop what you are trying to do and just let us go.** " Monika said as I couldn't believe what she was saying at this point. " **D-Don't worry you two, I'm going to get you both out of here soon.** " I continued as I reached for the two circular tonfas called Kizuna but felt a hand stopped me from doing so.

" **Unfortunately... It's time for us to part Sora.** " Shen said with a small hint of sadness and acceptance in his voice. I can't believe it... They... They aren't trying to resist dying... They aren't trying to fight against it! " **Listen to us Sora... We want you to get the hell out of this place before it blows.** " Monika said as I shook my head and stared at her. " **NO! NO I won't leave you guys here to die!** " I shouted as I felt a pang in my heart that made me hold it with so much grief present in my head. I couldn't even dare stare at them at that moment as Shen and Monika's eyes were just focused on me.

" **Listen to us Sora... We will live on inside of you.** " As soon as they said that, I looked at both Marcus and Chikacho with both confusion and fear lingering in my mind. " **It doesn't matter... if we die today... We will always remember each other... So don't forget us alright.** " Monika said as I cannot stop shaking my head. I cannot stop shaking my head at how unbelievably crazy what I was hearing coming out from these people in the first place. I had always wondered why Sora lived with such fucked up morals... well... if this world that he's living in is already fucked up then why is this world punishing him!? It makes no sense!

It was then I heard the ripping of fabric as my fists were slowly opened and something was placed on them. I slowly opened my eyes to see the item that was present in my hand which was a patch to symbolize who was the leader of what squadron. " **This patch... This patch represents the leadership of every squadron... From today onwards... you are the new Code Zero Squadron leader Sora.** " Shen said weakly as I couldn't digest what I was experiencing at this point. Here I was... a woman who is simply relieving her friend's memories... Witnessing all of this when he was simply just a young teenager...

" **I...I...** " before I could utter anymore words, I felt the two of them place a hand on my chest. " **You got a good heart Sora... You should trust it more.** " Monika said as I looked at the two of them feeling the raw emotions that they were trying to pass on me. " **Now get going already!** " As soon as they said that... I felt something push me with raw power as they were suddenly so far away from me. I reached out a hand as if I wanted to grab them. As soon as I did that, debris collapsed all around me as I was flung out into the actual outside scenery.

Before I could take a look around my scenery, I looked at the now blocked hole as I reached for Kizuna once more. Before I could even touch said weapons, there was a loud boom as the rubble shook and rocked a little in the process. I felt the strength in my knees buckle as I just simply collapsed to the ground. All of these events were simply too overwhelming for my brain to process at this very moment as all I could do was simply hang at my voice.

As soon as I finally managed to compose all of what I was seeing at that moment, I couldn't help but scream as I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Enough...I had enough... No more... I had enough... " **So...you're the last one left huh...** " Enough...I don't care who's behind me... I don't care what I am experiencing, this grief... this sadness.. this rage I am feeling... I can't take it all anymore! " **THAT IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!** "

* * *

 _I felt something within my soul boil as I couldn't take what I had seen anymore. Seeing what Sora had gone through... even if I didn't want to... suffering through the same pain that he suffered through even though I didn't want to... I was trying to know all of the pain that he suffered without going through the same pain... a contradiction of words and desires I am... Yet at the same time, if it wasn't for this experience, I wouldn't be able to realize how hypocritical that kind of thinking it was._

 _Believing that by telling everyone the truth that it would turn out for the best... is that still a possibility at this point? Would really telling the truth about what is going to happen to the rest of the group really be alright if this is what the true face of the Black Lotus really is?.. People who would create a squad that could die at any moment and throw them in these kinds of life and death scenarios!? Just knowing this makes my blood boil...and I feel my emotions trying to dictate what I should be doing... and that's dangerous._

 _What can we do as Academy students? Now that I know what the Black Lotus is like... and probably they know what they are capable of... being careful is the most important thing that we should be doing at this point. If Sora told them everything... his past with the Lotus, the way they operate and the kinds of missions they did... would they others be able to control their emotions at that moment and not let it blind them?.. I just know... I HAD ENOUGH OF DREAMING FOR ONCE AND I WANT TO WAKE UP!_

" **COME ON YOU BASTARDS! THIS IS MY DREAM! AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO LET YOU BLACK LOTUS SCUM KEEP ME TRAPPED IN HERE FOREVER!** " I felt a primal urge within me roar as I charged for the illusions of Sora's deepest recessed nightmares, my fists tightly clenched as I felt something within me rise as before I knew what was going on next... the last thought that I had was simply...

* * *

 **To Kill...**

* * *

Deep inside a lab hidden underneath a butcher shop in Torifune...Within a tube, laid a squirrel beastkin. Inside the tube, She slept peacefully inside as her vitals were stable and steady. Suddenly, her vitals start to spike a little bit as her breathing began to increase and drugs injected into her intending to sedate her. However instead of doing that however, they served to fuel something within her as her heartbeat began to beat harder and harder, throbbing like crazy as soon, her hands begin to twitch.

As said hands twitch, an ars magus seal began to manifest out of them as she slowly raised her arms and began to slam right into the glass. The water served to slow down the impact of her punches but they were still vicious as she managed to form slow cracks. Water pressure would have broken it at this point but She wasn't done as she began to gather energy right at her right fist before an astral fist came out of her hand, smashing the glass with pure brute force and making all of the glass shatter with great force in front of her.

As she did that, the water forcibly pushed her out, ripping out all of the sensors that were used on her as well as the visor that was mounted on her head. She began to cough heavy amounts of water as she forced out all of the water that she had accidentally swallowed as she looked around her surroundings, trying to make sure she understood where she was as she looked at her body, noticing that she was naked and had a bar code and number engraved on the back of her right hand. As she began to touch around her body making sure she was no longer in a dream... she couldn't help but remain quiet as she did so as eventually she looked at the exit that was present in front of her.

* * *

 **As in the eyes of Makoto Nanaya... Rage lingered in her eyes... Rage that needed to be extinguished.**

* * *

 **Last Known Date: 3rd December 2196**

 **Last Known Time: 03.00 AM**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING AT THIS VERY MOMENT!? Hehehehe for me, I have been very busy trying to do assignments while writing for Fanfiction, so if you guys notice that i am not posting as fast I am, it probably means that I am currently trying to finish off as many assignments as possible without ripping my hair off in the process. This won't change my plans to make sure you guys still get at least a chapter twice a month, This I promise until I make an announcement explaining as such.**

 **SO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WITH MAKOTO AWAKE RIGHT NOW WILL SHE BREAK OUT OF HER PRISON!? WHAT WILL SHE DO AS SOON AS SHE GETS OUT!? WILL THE MENTAL TRAUMA SHE SUFFERED EVER BE RECOVERED!? We don't really know ourselves now and we are simply just watching what is going on next, If you all continue to dare reading forward, then the truth will continue to illuminate to your eyes! Till we meet again!.**


	50. BLACK 49: A Not So Pleasant Recollection

(A New BLACK and we are going to see what is going to happen to our Squirrel Beastkin! Will she live to see her friends? Or will she end up back in Black Lotus hands? Well, don't worry, you are going to find out... right now!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 49

Previously from BLACK Rebellion.

Makoto Nanaya... A squirrel beastkin who was recently captured by the Black Lotus, has finally awoken from her sleepy slumber. She had woken up from her long dream about being Sora Minakaze and experienced what he had experienced. The trauma and suffering she felt him suffer through, the grief of all the people that he had lost along the way... Now, she is going to take all of what he went through and send it through her fists... no matter what happens.

Now...The continuation of BLACK Rebellion

* * *

Estella was walking through the vast hallways of the Torifune hospital, looking through her notes as a couple of NOL guards were beside her. She was rushing to a certain hospital room as she had been called from her office, being told the news. " **Are you sure that she's** **fine?..** " Estella asked as the guards nodded their heads. " **A couple of people found her barely clothed but other than that, she is rather unharmed...except for a couple of injuries that we can't seem to identify.** " The guard reported.

"I **see... thank you for the information.** " Estella thanked as she soon reached the hospital room where she read the plaque for who was currently inside to confirm that she was at the right room. As soon as she did so, she opened the door gently to see a person staring outside from her bed, a bandage placed on her right cheek as her right hand was heavily bandaged all the way to the shoulder. Other than that, Makoto Nanaya looked completely fine from what she could see at that moment.

" **Makoto Nanaya... it's a relief to see that you are alright...** " Estella said as she took a seat right next to Makoto, looking at the squirrel beastkin as she shifted uncomfortably on her bed. " **Miss Emma... Yeah I agree... It's good to see you too.** " Makoto said as she continued to shift around, trying to get her tail to rest on the bed in a comfortable manner as Estella paused for a moment to think about what she should say at that moment.

She could have pressed her immediately about what happened... but the safety of her student took higher priority. " **Look...we don't have much time to spend time asking how we are doing and all that... you want to know what the Black Lotus tried to do to me.. Am I right?** " Makoto explained as that caught Estella off guard how seriously Makoto sounded at that moment. She had never thought that the girl could do any other emotion besides fun and ditzy at times.

" **I...I agree... so... Makoto Nanaya, what did the Black Lotus try to do to you?.. And why were you** **near** **naked when we found you?..** " Estella asked as Makoto scratched her head, trying to figure out how to explain the situation that she had gone through without causing Estella to detain her in some mental asylum with the hopes of recuperation. " **Well... They kept me in a special prison... where it was near sub-zero.** " Makoto explained as she decided...that at this point.

* * *

 **A little lie mixed with the truth wouldn't hurt anybody...right?...**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

MAKOTO POV

* * *

 _I am not going to lie...getting out of that base near naked under sub-zero conditions was a massive pain in the ass... One because it was too fucking cold in there but more importantly, it was no base... it was a secret lab that the Black Lotus had constructed in order to experiment with Beastkin. I have no idea what the Black Lotus is trying to do, experimenting with Beastkin on such a massive scale but I knew... I didn't want to be there anymore._

 _Searching for clothes was the number one priority that I had, making sure I was decently clothed at least. The only thing at the lab that I could use as some sort of clothing was a huge dress shirt that was sized for males as I had to rip out the sleeves to make sure they fit. After making sure it fit properly on my body, I had to deal with my right hand... you see... The Black Lotus had marked my hand with some sort of bar code and I needed to get rid of it pronto._

 _So I figured...that maybe...just maybe, since I am in a lab, there had to be some light acid and alkaline chemicals I could use. I know... when I think about it now, it must have been the adrenaline..or the cold air that made me dumb, on my mind was just getting rid of the mark that was present there. I mean... at the time I figured that it was some way for them to track me and I needed to burn it off in order for me to guarantee my own safety._

 _As soon as I had found a suitably strong enough Acid that can burn skin and an alkaline to neutralize it, I began to search around the lab for something to bite on while tearing off the first aid kit. God whatever experiments they were doing to me made me think that this was a good idea in the first place but I had commit at this point. Biting down on a chair, I slowly poured the acid right onto my skin, feeling the chemical burn at my scream as I bit down on my chair so hard._

 _I knew it was going to be painful... but at this point the pain I felt was nothing like I had ever suffered from before. My body felt like it was sleeping and the sudden jolt of pain made sure it was awake at that very moment. " **God this sucks..** " I muttered as I reached for the alkaline to neutralize it quickly before my hand ended up melting off like Lava. God... the pain I felt was simply too unbearable but I had to hold it all in... I couldn't let my pain be the reason why I ended up recaptured. _

_There was so many different thoughts racing in my head at the time... what do I do from here? Where on earth was I really? Am I even in Torifune at the moment? There's so many things my head is playing at the same time that I just didn't care about the answers, I just wanted all of the questions right in front of me so I can just smash them down. After giving my hand some time to adjust to the pain, I quickly bandaged them as I found a couple of painkillers and popped a few into my mouth to start numbing the pain._

 _I gave myself some time to calm down as soon as I took said pills, letting the pain escape out of my body as I looked at the door that probably leads to my freedom in some way shape or form. Yet I have no idea where I am supposed to go at that moment, I don't even know a single part of this building's layout nor do I know if I am still in Torifune at this point. I need some sort of schematic... some sort of map then I can start figuring out where to go._

" _ **So if I need a map... I best check around for some sort of staff faculties or even personal quarters**." I said out loud as all of that time I spent dreaming about being Sora must have honed my senses to an extent... was that tube I was in converting everything I had dreamt and learnt in that dream into actual experience?.. god the Black Lotus is messed up if they can do something like that._

 _God Makoto hold yourself together, stop thinking about what the Black lotus did to you and be thankful they did otherwise the old you would have been freaking out and panicking like crazy... Just take a few deep breathes and figure out what we need to do...one step at a time... first...finding the quarters. As soon as I had formulated my plan, I acted on it. I knew that combat was a last resort because my body felt a bit groggy and trying to burn away the barcode was going to give me so much energy for so long before I crashed and burned again._

 _So stealth was my only option, sneaking around the base was quite easy thanks to the fact I was barely clothed and was bare footed. I had to make sure I blended in with my environment because I noticed a lot of cameras in the area and a lack of guards, telling me that I had to be quick when I had the chance. And the few guards I saw were also beastkin... what types I can't really tell you but judging by how cold that base really was, they were cold blooded reptilian beastkins for sure..._

* * *

Estella: **As much as this story is fascinating to hear... we need you to speed things up a little. This will be a great story to tell to your children when you get them but for now... what else happened**

Me: **Oh sorry...was I going on a tangent a little?.. I guess since you're the first person I've met for a long while I just feel like talking to you as long as possible**

Estella: **That's understandable, short term social withdrawal does make people want to have social contact as much as they can have at that moment. I understand that you are currently recovering and won't force you to tell me everything**

Me: **Thanks Miss Emma... I really appreciate the support... god it feels so weird to talk with somebody... when I was in my dreams... every person I talked to felt so real...was so real...but I had to keep telling myself that they weren't real... yet I couldn't...**

Estella: **...I see...are you ready to continue with your tale?**

Me: **Yes...thanks Miss Emma for listening to this squirrel beastkin ramble for a bit.**

* * *

 _Well...eventually I managed to find some sort of building schematic... I wasn't to carry it because I had no pockets and couldn't smuggle them out. I can give you all some sort of info as to how these bases were designed. But in this case, this base was buried deep underground, deep enough so that they don't fall off the layers that compose each hierarchical city, but also mask any kind of detection from usual detection magus. The only way out of this base is through a hatch that leads to the surface._

" _ **The hatch is underneath... Torifune butchering corporation?..** " I muttered as I was slowly piecing together what was happening at that moment and realized something. The Black Lotus had not been just planting spies in the Academy... They have their spies all over the place. There is probably not a single location in Torifune that doesn't have a Black Lotus spy either working for them intentionally or not. _

_This butchering corporation appeared to support the Black Lotus and their cause and has given them some of their branches to use for their secret operations. The problem is that they didn't state which branches... but I am getting way to ahead of myself and away more and more from the story I know. That was the easy part.. the hard part was simply just getting out at that moment. " **Now that I know where's my exit...let's...** "_

" **You have been a very naughty girl Ein... A very naughty girl indeed...** " _A voice said as it sounded like a song in the process. The voice sounded really old as it boomed through the building's speakers._ " **Waking up from your slumber only to break your tube... now that is simply rude... But you use of my medical cabinet is rather interesting.** _" The voice continued as I focused on identifying the voice which I had first determined belonged to a man._

" **Now I know...you want to say something to my face... that's fair, but I must first let you know I will not hear a single word from you because believe or not, not all buildings need to have a two way communication to work.** " _The voice mocked... as if he was mocking my overall intelligence. I admit... I may not be the brightest but that doesn't mean I am that stupid._ " _ **OH YEAH!? THEN I CAN JUST SCREAM AS MUCH AS I WANT AND ALL YOU ARE GOING TO SEE IS JUST MY MOUTH FLAPPING AT YOUR STUPID FACE!.**_ "

" **So I dare you...try to get out of here on your own two feet Ein! Get out of my ice prison!** " _The voice spoke as soon it got cut off completely, leaving me alone with my own thoughts as I felt the temperature slowly begin to drop even more as the mere shirt I was wearing at this point was proving to be inadequate in keeping me warm, forcing me to look for thicker clothing. Unfortunately for me, the room I was in was a man's room and thus, none of the clothes actually were meant for my size._

 _To make it even worse, the clothes were clearly meant for normal people as none of them had really been designed for beastkin in mind... especially regarding the pants. In the end, I had to make due... with a thick jacket that went all the way down to my thighs, at least covering my ass as my tail lifted the jacket a little bit to expose my ass. God.. if anybody saw me like this...even if it's...Sora... Oh god especially Sora!_

 _His deadpanness would simply be too shocking! GOD! FOCUS! I HATE MYSELF AND THIS SCATTERED BRAIN MIND SOMETIMES!... okay...breathe Makoto... Breathe!... ' **Let's...let's just get out of here right now. And meet with everyone else.** ' I thought as I rushed towards the exit now knowing where I had to go. As soon as I opened the door, I saw frost coming from the vents and even through the cracks of the door. This place is slowly becoming an icebox as the metal floor I was standing on also was starting to freeze on my feet._

 _Looking at the frostbite slowly building on my feet, I saw my frozen breath as I ran as fast as I could. My mind was racing greatly as I didn't want to be held within this place anymore. As I ran through said hallways, I saw various obstacles laid right in front of me in the form of guards. "_ **There's the main experiment! Get her!** _" The guard shouted as they charged for me. Dammit, I didn't want to fight against them right now and I didn't want to waste the strength I had just regained._

 _' **If I am going to fight?.. I am going to fight like hell!** ' that is what I thought as I rushed to formulate a series of plans in my head to deal with said guards. Looking at their equipment, what would have made me hesitate to use before all but disappeared as I managed to disarm one of the guards of their baton and with force, swung hard and broke the guy's leg. I have to say... Something told me... I had changed inside from experiencing that dream._

 _I didn't focus on that much though as I focused more on the combat that was happening right in front of me. "_ **You bitch! You're going to pay for that!** _" His friend shouted as he swung for me with his own baton. Out of reflex, I used the baton I had grabbed and parried the attack that was thrown at me while grabbing his shirt and tossing him hard to the ground as I used my leg to slip his feet, tossing him with enough momentum right into the ground that I could hear the sounds of his shoulder snapping from smashing into the ground._

 _The last person I saw charging right for me, I instinctively grabbed the other baton and began to use both of them like how Sora would with two swords. Parrying with the first one and using the second one to smash right into the knee caps of the guard as I tossed the batons away and charged my fist, pointing it right for his chin and slugging it so hard I swear his jaw must have dislocated as the ice had made the ceiling so fragile that his head went right through it and got stuck up there as I looked at my fist in amazement._

 _Did...Did I really did that?.. Wait what am I doing just sitting here and doing nothing! I have to stop thinking and just do it! Stop questioning everything Makoto! As soon as I gave myself that thought, I rushed for the exit as fast as I could. I don't have time to waste just standing around and doing nothing like I have been for the past few days, just wasting my time sleeping! ' **Wait for me everyone... I'm coming back for you all!.** '_

* * *

Emma: **So... besides the base turning into an arctic prison... the Black Lotus also uses scientists to enhance the items that they current have?**

Makoto: **Yes.. and that's not all. In the dream that I had.. the Black Lotus also had various types of equipment I have never seen before. Forget just the normal ars magus grenade and firearms... The Black Lotus in the past had created various weapons that not only don't need Ars Magus, but they also can self sustain themselves with their own food supply.**

Emma: **And you're saying that they still have these said resources?..**

Makoto: **No no... Sora destroyed their resources and labs before... but the Black Lotus now... I'm sorry... I don't really know if they have managed to regain most of the information that they lost... or maybe even found new things that we would have thought be impossible.. They have done it in the past... so what's stopping them from just repeating what they did?**

Emma: **I agree... I have to admit, though your story so far sounds...far fetched... the Black Lotus and what they have is just worrying for me.**

Makoto: **Yeah... the Black Lotus is less of an unknown mercenary group and more like a self sustaining country... like the countries that are underneath us right now...**

* * *

 _As I thought about what I had said, I should just get back to the interesting part which is me finally finding this damn entrance. My skin below my feet was starting to burn as a numbing sensation was surging through my legs. One thing I had failed to look for was some sort of warmth for my feet and legs as the cold began to bite on them. All I had to do was simply just get the hell out of here...through this hatch..._

" **Wait! EIN!** " _a voice shouted from behind as I turned around only to quickly jump to the side as a massive frozen fist came crashing right at the ground I was standing at._ " **You have yet to say goodbye to the person that took care of you for the past few days!** " _the voice shouted as it was now coming from the obvious robot that was standing in front of me right now. Oh god... My tingly bits were...tingling but I had to control myself as the robot raised it's fists again._

" **Oh yeah!? And If I do will you let me just walk out of the door!?** " _I questioned, dodging another series of fists aimed right for me._ " **Oh why yes...IN A BODY BAG!** " _As soon as he said I knew that he was trying to kill me at this point. Damn this nutcase must want my body so badly for his own sick experiments that he's willing to murder his subject to do so! God is he so annoying!_ " **Oh yeah! Well I got two words for you buddy! You can kiss my fucking ass!** " _I shouted as I began to charge up for a smash._

" **Don't think I will let you just do as you please Ein!** " _As soon as he shouted that, he began to charge up his fist once more but instead of throwing down another punch, a huge powerful gust of cold air struck me, nearly freezing me in place if I had not instinctively grabbed the chair next to me to use as a shield. As soon as I looked at it, the chair snapped in half easily from just a slight manipulation of the chair itself._

" **Oh dear... you wouldn't want to be hit by that now huh... Especially if you turn into a complete icicle from Liquid Nitrogen!** " _The voice taunted. Liquid Nitrogen huh... Heh.. maybe he shouldn't have blabbered about that as I noticed a series of tubing that was all around the robot in general._ " **Ehhh... so the liquid nitrogen's what keeping your suit so cool huh.** " _I noted as the voice actually grunted a little._

" **So I wonder what's going to happen if that Nitrogen goes sky high!** " _As soon as I shouted that, the voice thought I was going for the tubing right behind it. Hehehe, big mistake bucko as I began to charge up for a big bang smash like I usually do. However something else happened for some reason. Instead of charging up for one massive punch, I had the great idea of simply turning my right clockwise in multiple succession._

 _Why was I thinking about that at that moment I wonder?.. well it didn't really matter in the end because as soon as my punch landed right into the middle of the suit, I was swatted to the side with a wicked slap that sent me crashing through a very brittle wall. The pain I felt was so real as I looked at my right fist only to be shocked to see some of the oil and guts of the machine on it, telling me that I had successfully punched a big fucking hole into this thing... telling me that I can try something rather stupid._

" **Alright...here goes nothing!..** " _I pumped myself up as I began to do the same action once more._ " **Don't think you can repeat the same thing and get something else Ein!** " t _he robot shouted as he sent to my way a huge blast of liquid Nitrogen aimed right at my feet as I jumped into the air, forced to stop my attack as the ground itself now was too cold to stand on._ " **In the end, fools are nothing but fools! And fools only choose to repeat their same mistakes all over until the day they die!** " _He continued as he soon opened every single vent present on the robot as it began to glow blue._

" **And in the end! The only place that fools belong to is an operation table!** " _As soon as he said that, I heard the distinct sound of... a distortion drive!?_ " **Nifheim!** " _As soon as he said that, a massive blast of Liquid Nitrogen shot all over the vents of the suit as I had nothing to grab near me nor do I have any kind of obstacle to block the attack coming for me. This was all going to be one big direct hit!_

" _ **Fuck...** " Was the only thing I could say as time slowed down for me at that moment. My life flashed for my eyes at that moment, making me unsure if I had made promises too hard to keep because I did promise everyone I was going to come back alive?.. was I really going to be made into an icicle and the only way out of this place was going to be from just a body bag?... yet somewhere within me... I didn't want to give up. I wanted to keep fighting like hell._

 _And then...for a brief moment...I remembered I had ars magus at that one point as I raised my hand in front of me and for the first time in my life, I formed a proper barrier for the first time. The spherical shape of the barrier actually directed the chill away from me and right past me as the machine slowly stopped expelling it's nitrogen gas as I landed on the ground, gathering energy for the last time as I thrust my punch right into the robot's torso once more._

 _Suddenly...this motion finally made sense as I winded up my free fist and smashed it right into the jaw of the robot, sending him crashing through the now brittle ceiling as I launched the person who was inside said robot right out of his mech and was flying through the ground as I could see the sky itself. As soon as I saw said sky, I felt the ground below me give way... there was nothing solid underneath me at all._

 _As soon as that thought reached my mind, I looked down to try and see the floor underneath me. It was when I did that when I finally saw the sight of not the frozen ground...but the buildings of Torifune itself. The city that I was staying this entire time to study in... was where I was currently at as the person looked right at me with shock on his face. God... his face... it's so but ugly... Oh well... not like I have to see it anymore._

" **Please spare me!** " _he shouted pathetically as I felt the energy grow at my fist once more as an ars magus circle manifested behind me. Could I even call this a Big Bang Smash?.. No.. this feels completely different from what I usually use as my normal distortion drive. This drive... I feel connected for some reason...as I felt an afterimage appear right behind me, making me look to see...Sora Minakaze... the person I loved himself._

 _As soon as I saw him, I saw everyone else behind him. Noel..Tsubaki...Hunty... Mai, Shiori Cajun... Vix, Bart, Marcus and even Chikacho. Everyone was behind me at this very moment lending me their strength as Sora nodded his head. ' **You got this don't you Makoto.** ' Sora said with a small confidence as everyone else gave me looks of confidence in their eyes, reassuring me of the choice I was going to do next as the ars magus circle began to grow even more large behind me._

" _ **PARTICLE...** " As I aimed my fist, I felt energy I have never felt before simply pour into my fists and surged like a tsunami. " **FLARE!** " and with that, I fired my fist right into the creep's face. Hearing the sound around me crack as I did so, all I ended up seeing at the ground when he crashed was a mere splat. As I did so, I felt my body slowly fall as I looked at the ground and realized... If I didn't do something right now, I would end up going splat!_

 _Shit Shit Shit! I am going to go splat splat splat spla...wait...huh?... Why...Why am I falling to the ground so slowly though... I was descending...rather gently compared to the guy that I had just SMASHED TO THE GROUND! How is... you know what... I think I know why Sora at this point never thinks about most stuff... because if he did the amount of stupidity he would have to deal with would simply just drive him insane!_

 _As I looked at the hole, I thought I would at least see the guy still alive...intact... and not a bloody mess. But I immediately looked away when I saw the color red all over the frozen ground that it laid on, making nearly hurl in the process as my mind was just trying to register so many things at once. Thoughts like_ " **Oh god I killed someone!** " or " **Jesus fuck... Did... Did I do that?..** " _or even.._ " **Oh god! I am finally free!** " _so many thoughts were racing as I couldn't hold it in anymore and simply just puked my guts out._

 _As soon as I did that however, I looked at my surroundings, taking note of where I was and breathed a sigh of relief as I realized, I was still in Torifune and in the shady part of Torifune in general. The darkness of the night illuminated the sky and the city lights though not as beautiful as other hierarchical cities was simply something to admire. Before I would have simply just looked at this place and thought it was nice. But after being held captive for so long and separate from everyone... I just missed seeing Torifune in general._

 _As much as I wanted to admire the view of the city... the sounds of voices echoed below me as a couple of feet were heard._ " **Come on guys. We have got to find her and take her back quick.** " _a voice murmured as if I was trying to get used to my beastkin senses once more. Being able to hear the sounds of people trying to speak quietly was surprising for me as my senses were nearly overwhelmed in the process._

" **God we should have beefed up the security here.. boss is going to kill us when he finds out.** " _Another person said as all of my senses were on high alert at this very moment. I knew at that very moment I had to get the fuck out of the area. As soon as I tried to run away however I felt something slice right for me as I barely dodged the attack that came right underneath me._ " **So...this is where you are...** " _A voice simply said as another series of slashed came from the ground, trying to bisect me in half. I knew at that moment who I was dealing with if he was cutting through the ground with great ease._

" **Why don't you just cut out with the sneaky bullshit and face me already Shen!** " _I shouted as Shen Lin Fang... leader of the Code Zero squadron, came out of the hole and landed with grace as he looked at me in the eyes._ " **Oh...so you know my name?.. could it be because you were told about me by my former comrades?.. or could it be the experiments that the former Doktor tried to do who is currently splat on the ground.** "

 _God... Shen... As much as I would like to have a talk with this guy, I NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! As soon as I thought of that, I quickly began to run as fast as I could, discarding the thicker clothing as the cold I felt before was now too warm for me, going back to the simple shirt I wore before. As I took a jump into a dumpster, I would have thought that Shen would chase after me and killed me at that moment, however...he didn't as I felt his gaze simply look at me._

 _As soon as I looked at the dumpster...I realized...the dumpster was probably the worst choice I could have ever make as I simply crashed hard into glass bottles, food waste and even fecal matter as I struggled out of said mess even more hurt then I should be. As I rolled out of the dumpster, I heard the sound of feet touching the ground as I was now face to face with Shen once more._ " **Well... now I know that you are truly one of Sora's friends.** " S _hen said as I saw him draw his blade as I felt my nerves tighten._

" **Hopefully... I can use you to meet with Sora.** " _Shen said as I looked at him seriously in the eyes._ " **And suppose how are you planning to do that?** " _As soon as I asked that question, I felt something suddenly open up as I looked at my chest and saw blood sprayed all over my chest._ " **Well... I won't spill how I am going to do that now.. you just have to do that.** " _He said as I felt my head simply go blank as I collapsed to the ground, my vision fading as I saw Shen walked up to my view and looked at me._

* * *

 **Looking at me with some sort of hope in his eyes... hope that I never thought could exist.**

* * *

" **So...that is how we found you in the state we found you in huh..** " Emma said as She pulled down Makoto's bed sheet to look at the scar that had formed right across her chest, the stitches that she had to keep it there was still healing to her body as Makoto could only nod her head in the process. "I **'m just wondering why he left me alive or even let me come to this very hospital... I have...a rough idea but I don't want to go and spread false rumors.** "

The moment Makoto said that, Estella couldn't help but take a small pause as she nodded her head at that. " **I agree... I would suggest that you take some time to rest... you have been through a lot and deserve a rest.** " Emma said as she heard a knock on the door, as it was soon opened as a voice came from it. " **Is Makoto.. in here?** " Sora asked as he popped his head into view for both Emma and Makoto as Emma smiled.

" **I should get going... thank you for the information that you have given me.** " Emma said as she simply stood up and allowed Sora inside as soon, the two friends were alone, looking at each other as a small silence came to the two friends. Makoto scratched her head as Sora scratched his. " _ **So... Are you doing alright Makoto?**_ " Sora asked... as he probably asked the most obvious and inappropriate thing to ask at that moment, but Makoto didn't mind as she was just happy to talk with someone after so long.

" _ **I'm doing alright... come on man, take a seat.**_ " Makoto said as she grabbed the chair that Emma was sitting and dragged it closer to her bed, telling him that she wanted him to be by her side. Sora paused for a bit before nodding his head and taking a seat next to her. As soon as he did that he felt her grab his hand and place it on her cheek for a little bit. " _ **...mmm... yup.. this is your hand alright...**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but look at her a bit confused.

" _ **You know Sora... Before... I didn't really understand why you did most thing if I am being honest with you right now. Why you're so secretive about the simplest things... you must know that right?..**_ " Makoto said as Sora simply paused and nodded his head. " _ **Did... Did you figure something out Makoto?... Something that I possibly don't know?..**_ " Sora asked as Makoto shook her head. "Not exactly.. it's more... I understand you better now."

" _ **Understand me better now?.. in what way are you talking about?**_ " Sora said as he could tell... Makoto just wanted to talk with him right now... she wanted to hear the voice of one of her friends listening to what she was saying at that moment as he wanted to ask what the Black Lotus did to her...but felt it was too inappropriate at that moment. Makoto could see how much Sora wanted to know what the Black Lotus did to her exactly...but was also respectful of the fact that she might have not wanted to speak about certain matters... not at this moment.

She couldn't help but be attached to the kindness that she was receiving from him as she held his hand a little. " _ **...You know...I've always wondered what it was like to be you ya know... being as strong as you are and all with the emotional baggage to match. You have got to wonder what that does to a person inside am I right?..**_ " Makoto said as Sora noticed that she was holding onto his hand quite tightly. " _ **I'm...I'm just curious.. Why..are you holding my hand?**_ " Sora asked as he felt it was an innocent question.

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle a little as she blushed at the obvious thing that Sora had just pointed out. " _ **Well... This is what best friends do normally you know... we hold each others hands like this because it's a sign of closeness.**_ " Normally when someone says this they usually mean that they are trying to friend zone someone...however in Sora's case, he was obviously less versed in what is considered the friend zone and what is the more than just friends zone... So she can probably get away from this.

" _ **I see... I... I like this.**_ " Sora had to be honest with himself at that moment, Sora liked the warmth that he felt from Makoto's hand as he didn't want to let go of it at any moment. " _ **I like holding your hand... mind if I hold it when I feel like it?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto couldn't help but scream internally at the small victory of love she had just achieved. Love is something you shouldn't try to rush at any moment so just being able to hold Sora's hand at any time she wishes is a major victory.

" _ **Of course Sora... for you, I'll let you hold it for as long as you want to hold mine.**_ " Makoto smiled as she looked at Sora with a blush on her face. Seeing Makoto blush triggered new emotions within Sora as Makoto saw Sora visibly blush red, making her giggle at the sight as Sora awkwardly scratched his head. " _ **Ahehehe... You know..I feel bad... if I don't say something to you right now...about what the Black Lotus did to me...**_ " Makoto said as Sora's face softly became serious once more as he looked at her straight in the eye.

" _ **Yeah...I'm...I'm wondering what the Black Lotus did to you Makoto.**_ " Sora said as worry was present within his eyes as he stared at Makoto's scar. " _ **Especially what they did to make this scar on your body.**_ " Sora mumbled as his hand drifted slowly to touch said scar. Makoto not even trying to stop Sora at this point because she felt safe around him... no ill intentions were present within Sora, no lewd intentions as well which she had to admit... she was trying hard to not show as she wanted to simply scream at the joy she was feeling with Sora giving her such a pampering.

" **Oh?.. did I come in a bad time? You two seem to be spending such a nice time together.** " a voice echoed as Sora and Makoto looked at the door where the source of the voice came out. Both of them blinked multiple times as Shen Lin Fang stood by the door, a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a chess set on the other. " **Well..not that you two would mind.. I have been known to ruin rather tender moments.** "

* * *

 **It was at that moment...that Sora and Makoto knew... Something was up.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? I hope that this chapter had entertained you all in general. University work has been keeping me busy like I had anticipated, but I won't let you all go a single month without your twice a month chapter of BLACK Rebellion. It's because of you all, that I keep on writing even in times where I should not be writing and instead focusing on studying. I love writing still and University will not stop me from writing! Ever!**

 **SO! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WHAT IS MAKOTO AND SORA GOING TO DO!? WHAT IS SHEN GOING TO GO TO OUR TWO FRIENDS!? WILL A FIGHT BREAK OUT OF IN THE HOSPITAL BETWEEN AN INJURED SQUIRREL, AN INJURED HALF BLIND MAN AND THE LEADER OF A SQUAD THAT WAS NEARLY WIPED OUT BY THE ORGANIZATION THAT HIRED HIM!? Who knows! That's where more of the suspense and curiosity lie? So read on... If you dare.**


	51. BLACK 50: Meaningful Understandings

(A new BLACK and Shen has showed up to talk with Sora and Makoto! What is his grand plan in alll of this? And why did he choose this exact moment? All these questions and more! Will be answered at this very moment!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 50

Sora and Makoto felt the tension linger at the air. Right in front of them right now was Shen Lin Fang, one of the bodyguards of the Boss of the Black Lotus. Oh his right hand, a bouquet of white flowers that they had never seen before. On his left, a simple portable chess board that has seen much use as the chequered marks were worn out. He had even kept Muramasa kept to the side of his waist as he walked up to them to present Makoto the bouquet.

" **Here you go Makoto Nanaya... Have some white lilies, a symbol of health from where I come from.** " Shen said as Makoto reluctantly took the bouquet from her attacker as her eyes remained glued on him. " **I know... you're being cautious because I attacked you out of nowhere and injured you to your current state. But I didn't do so, I wouldn't be able to find Sora considering how he buried his tracks well.** " Shen explained as Sora looked at him with a menacing look at him.

" **Look.. before you think about attacking me...** **I want to play a game of chess with you Sora.** " Shen said as Sora looked at him, confused but at the same time, couldn't help but oblige what he had just said to him as he grabbed a nearby table and pulled it close to Makoto's bed. " **Grab a chair and sit the other side.** " Sora said as he made sure he was seated right next to Makoto as Shen did what he had just said, placing his chess set as he looked around.

" **Say you two... do you two know what time is it right now?** " Shen asked as Sora and Makoto looked at each other, wondering why he was asking such a question in the first place. " **I just would like to keep a track of time, there's no plan that I am keeping from you guys. I came here on my own accord after all.** " Shen continued as eventually Makoto decided to look around for something that would give her a good sense of the time, eventually finding the alarm clock beside her as she showed him the date and time.

* * *

 **Date: 3rd December 2196**

 **Time: 01:25 PM**

* * *

" **Are you satisfied with knowing what time it is right now?** " Makoto asked as she looked at him in the eyes as he smiled. " **Yes... That I am satisfied with...** **How is your injury healing up?.. the wound not too severe?..** " Shen asked as Makoto looked at the scar that he caused as she found it bizarre that he would ask a question like that. " **Yeah... it wasn't fatal so the doctors were able to patch me up quick and I didn't lose a lot of blood... you sure practice with your swordsmanship a lot huh...** " Makoto said as Shen couldn't help but chuckle.

" **I know... But I shouldn't have to repeat what I said to Sora at least two to three years ago now... after all, you did experience it for yourself.** " As soon as Shen said that, Sora couldn't help but look at Makoto, confused as to the meaning behind Shen's words. " **I...I suppose I should just tell you right now and spare the confusion huh...** " Makoto said as she took a couple of small deep breaths as she knew this would have to happen eventually, she was going to talk about this to Sora in a private and more appropriate manner but Shen forced her hand at this point.

* * *

Makoto: _**Listen Sora... the truth is... I... I was experimented on to create a brand new soldier for the Black Lotus... a second super soldier if you will**_

Sora: _**A second...Super soldier?...**_

Shen: **(Thought) God...they are speaking Japanese... talk about being rude... but then again, I can't really blame her for wanting some sort of privacy so I will just let it slide.**

Sora: _**So...what did they do?.. Gave you drugs? Implanted you with some special type of material into your bones?**_

Makoto: _ **No none of those... are you getting those ideas because I let you read those comics?.. Well that's besides the point right now!**_

Sora: _**Alright...so get to it then. What did they do to you exactly?..**_

Makoto:. _ **..They forced me to live through your life when you first joined the Black Lotus...**_

* * *

Sora couldn't help but blink a few times hearing that as he at first... felt confused like most normal people would. " _ **Ummm...care to elaborate on what you had just said Makoto? After all... you are kinda talking to an idiot over here.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto couldn't help but sigh a little with a small smile, something that Shen noticed as she looked at him seriously. " _ **It means... when they captured me that time... they forced me through an experiment that not only gave me all of the expertise and experience you have... but it also made me live through some of the shittiest moments of your life.**_ "

The moment that Sora heard that experience, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of method they used to implement such memories into Makoto's head, and he knew that Makoto knew that he wanted to know. " _ **Well... They used some scientific mumbo jumbo... but in general, they tried to... make me you... through my dreams**_." Makoto explained as Sora couldn't help but look at her like a deer with headlights as he shook his head. " _ **Next you're going to tell me that you experienced what it was like to be a male, went through boot camp and you did go through all of that didn't you.**_ "

As soon as Sora realized that Makoto's expressions were telling him the truth, that was the moment he had to process all of what he had just heard at that moment by holding his head and rubbing his forehead slowly. Taking a couple of deep breathes, Sora knew at that moment there was more questions he had in his mind that Makoto almost had no answer for. " **And I am guessing you can vouch for what Makoto would have said Shen?** " Sora asked as he saw Shen setting up the chess set, closely paying attention to the conversation at hand.

" **Ummm...Sorry, wasn't really able to pay attention because you guys were speaking in Japanese... But if you were talking about the experiment the good old Doktor tried to pull on her... then yes, what she was saying is true and I can vouch for it...a little.** " Shen said as Sora nodded his head in understanding, finally making some sense in what little sense there really was to find in the first place. " **Well anyways... Is the chess set ready?.. we should really get started to playing some good old chess at this point.** "

As soon as Sora asked that question, he saw right in front of him the chess board all set up with the pieces placed right in front of him. " **I have decided to let you go first so I gave you the white pieces if you don't mind. Unless you want to go second?** " Shen questioned as Sora shook his head. " **Of course not, if you go first then you will set the tempo of the match and I would never win that way... I learned that from watching you trash Monika after all.** " Sora retorted as Shen couldn't help laugh a little bit at how sharp Sora was.

" **Hehe... so the planning is already coming out from your head huh... that's good to know.** " Shen commented as Shen appreciated people who bothered to think a few steps ahead of their opponents. Makoto couldn't help but nod at Sora's thought process. It does make sense that Sora behaved the way that he did. ' _ **Sora... would want to always have the first initiative... just so he can prevent the loss of the people that he truly cares for.**_ ' Makoto thought as Sora looked at each of the pieces, familiarizing himself with what each piece did as Shen gave him a quick run through of what each piece can do.

Looking at the way Sora observed each piece and their role, it lines up with the memories that she had experienced. This is who Sora truly was inside, no matter how many times he changes or how drastic he behaves... Sora will never allow himself to expose any sign of weakness... even if it means learning something from his enemy, he doesn't show it not to save face but to not give his opponent any chance of exploiting it.

As soon as he heard everything, before even giving Shen the chance to register what was happening, Sora immediately made his first move by moving the pawn by the most right, which blocked the path for his priest and sent him forward by two spaces. Shen was caught off guard by how fast Sora had moved as before Makoto knew it, the battle of chess had begun at that very moment. " **So...We are going to play that way huh... in that case...** "

As soon as Shen managed to recover his composure, he immediately grabbed his pawn to meet straight on with Sora's own pawn. " **I shall do the same to you!** " Shen commented as soon, both Sora and Shen stared at each other straight in the eye, sending chills to Makoto as the amount of concentration present in the air was simply suffocating to feel. Yet at the same time, her nerves began to calm as Sora took a quick look to see how she was doing only to be shocked at the expression she was making.

' _ **This...This is the first time I've ever seen Makoto look this serious before...**_ ' Sora thought as he could have never pictured the normally happy and carefree Makoto Nanaya... with a soft look of focus in her eyes as her face was the most stoic it had ever been. ' _ **I've got to carefully observe the sight that is in front of me right now... burn it to my memory and never forget what I see... That's the least I can do for Sora at this point...as his friend...and secretly in love lover... got to work on that naming though.**_ '

* * *

As Makoto shook her head from trying to think of a better name, She saw that the chess board had been played a few more times. In the process, she saw the way that Shen was manipulating the chess board. While Sora focused on every move he did, Makoto saw how much Shen was still setting up his board, letting Sora take a couple of his pawns in the process. The thought process that the two men had was vastly different and Makoto couldn't help but just keep watching the match in awe.

' _ **I know that these two... I have seen these two and the way they fight... but... Looking at it from a different perspective, I cannot help but just at how different they think and act.**_ ' Makoto noted as Sora began to use his priests to take out some of the pawns while making sure that they wouldn't be eaten by the pawns. Shen countered this strategy by using his castles, trampling on some of his troops and forcing Sora to deal with them, slowing down Sora's own advance to attack.

' _ **Defending himself while taking an offensive step to set up future plans... that's Shen alright. And dealing with what's in front of you while trying to be unpredictable in the process... Sora's playing the way he would fight... that's.. pretty cool**_.' Makoto continued as both men did not dare to speak a single word, not letting the concentration they had managed to muster up go to waste as Shen decided to break this concentration by doing something completely unexpected.

" **Your next move Sora.** " Shen said as he moved one of his knights to block off his own pawn's advance. Sora had to blink a little as he was trying to register why he would do such an action. 'S _ **hit... he's trying to throw me off right now... I've got to focus on the strategy that I am trying to set up right now and not focus on that.**_ ' Sora thought as he moved his castle which made Shen's eye shine at that moment.

" **You have fallen for my trap.** " Shen quietly noted as he used his knight to eat up the castle that Sora had used to ram right into a pawn. " **You were too focused in trying to maneuver around the knight and simply focus on your attack. Now I have you under my predicament.** " Shen said as Sora couldn't help but see the point that she had brought up. The problem that this presented in front of Sora is that if he continued pushing his attack, the knight will wreck havoc behind his forward forces. Try to stop the knight, he exposes his flank to the castle barrage that was on the other side which he was trying to stop in the first place.

" **So... what is going to be your next move... Sora...** " Shen questioned as Sora's forehead dropped a small sweat, trying to remain composed at the stressful situation that was in front of him at that moment. " **What... What should I do indeed...** " Sora wondered as while he was thinking, he felt a hand touch his before grabbing a piece and moving it for him. As soon as he noticed that, Sora looked to see Makoto Nanaya's hand.

" **Maybe try this?** " Makoto suggested as he noticed that she had moved one of his pawns closer to the objective, making Shen laugh a little bit as he realized what she had just done. " **So... you are going to force me to deal with this one pawn... who can possibly become anything you want on the board...impressive.** " Shen noted as Sora couldn't help but simply just stare at what Shen was trying to do. " _ **How...How did you figure to do that Makoto?**_ " Sora asked confused as Makoto couldn't help but chuckle a little bit while scratching her head.

" _ **Well...I just did what I had thought was the best solution in the end. I didn't really try thinking too much about it... I just did it.**_ " Makoto explained as Shen couldn't help but clap his hands as he smiled. " **I think that's enough chess for now... I have to say, this game... was very fun.** " Shen said as Sora couldn't help but become confused. " **Chess... is fun for you?.. I thought you played this game to focus your attention?** " Sora questioned as Shen couldn't help but scratch his head a little bit.

" **Well.. of course it does... but at the same time, it's fun to play against a person in a game where it doesn't end with someone dying. It's game where skill is rewarded... but you can fight against the same person multiple times and get different results each and every time, learning from each other in the process.** " Shen allowed a moment for Sora to process all of the words that he had spoken at that moment, wanting Sora to understand how he felt about the game that he was not only good at...but loved at the same time.

Makoto however was eager to ask some more questions to Shen as he stood up and drew his blade, exposing his blade slightly to Sora. " **Now... Shall we have a proper duel? To end all duels?** " Shen questioned as Sora couldn't help but sigh and look down, " **Are you saying... we are going to have a duel to the death?.. is that what you are trying to suggest to me?** " Sora said sadly as Shen made the same grim expression. " **If I go back without any results... that just means the Black Lotus's morale would be hurt. If I can at least return with the girl... or you... or even both, morale would be boosted. If I die... many will rise in the ranks to avenge my death, boosting morale.** "

" **So you're doing this in order to make a win-win solution for the Black Lotus huh...** " Sora muttered as Makoto couldn't help but no longer stay silent as she had to say something. " **But what about Monika?.. Don't you want to stay alive for her sake?** " As soon as Makoto said that, Sora couldn't help but look at her confused as Shen scratched his head. " **Of course... The woman who lived out one of my former comrade's lives... is the only person who is able to figure out my emotions.** " Shen said as he took a deep breath.

" **She is an important person in my life...that is why I must win in the end... that is my goal in the end.** " Shen continued as he pulled out a bottle of sake and a couple of sake cups. " **But before we do anything else... Sora Minakaze... let's have a final drink shall we?..** " Shen requested as he placed the cups in front of Sora and Makoto. " **Are you sure about that?.. Drinking before the job is a bad thing after all.** " Sora said, looking at the sake a bit suspiciously

" **A little drink is fine, besides I want to give a toast to you and how much you have changed from two years ago.** " Shen said as he poured the sake to the cups. " **And to the bond that you have formed with someone that truly cares for you.** " As he said that, he looked at Makoto as she couldn't help but blush just a little bit. Sora on the other hand was a bit too thick to notice his friend blushing in the process. Soon, Shen and Sora picked up their cups as Makoto looked at hers and slowly picked up her first alcoholic drink for the first time.

" **A toast...to the future that will come regardless of what happens today.** " Shen said as he and Sora drank their sake fast while Makoto took a small sip of hers to savour said taste. As soon as she tasted how smooth the drink it was, she drank it all in one shot, placing it right in front of Sora and Shen. " **Thank you Shen... my first alcoholic drink tasted really good.** " Makoto said with a smile on her face as Sora couldn't help but be surprised by her willingness to drink alcohol in the first place.

" **Glad to hear you liked it... and I have to thank you for taking care of him and the others this entire time.** " Shen said, bowing just a little bit before he left the room as Makoto held her chest gently. " _ **That... that sure was nice for him to say huh.**_ " Makoto said, looking at Sora as all he could do at that moment was simply stare forward as he did not know what he should say at that moment. " _ **Y-Yeah... I think so too.**_ " Sora said a bit distantly as at least he could agree to what he had said about Makoto.

" _ **Are you... are you going to fight against him Sora?**_ " Makoto asked as she held his hand once more. " _ **I... I wonder if I should Makoto... For one thing, this could be a trap that the Black Lotus is setting up to get me... yet at the same time it's Shen and he hates doing traps and backsteps the most out of the Code Zero Squadron. I want to believe him... but he's also still a Black Lotus soldier in the end.**_ " As Sora said those words, Makoto couldn't help but wonder what she should say to reassure him about his choice in the end.

" _ **You just have to trust that Shen had come prepared for whatever choice you were going to make in the end Sora... that's all you can really do at this point.**_ " Makoto said as Sora remained silent at that moment, not saying a single word as he knew that Makoto was most likely speaking the truth at that very moment as he nodded his head. " _ **I guess you do have a point... but at the same time... There's just so many things going through my mind that I don't really have the time to think of anything else in particular.**_ " Sora explained as he soon felt his hand being pulled in for a hug as Makoto rubbed his back.

" _ **Then just do what your heart tells you is the best thing to do.**_ " As soon as Makoto said that, Sora looked at her surprised as he couldn't help but feel that this was a reverse of the situation that he and Makoto went through earlier in the year. " _ **Remember the promise that you made to me Sora?.. how you said that you were going to stay alive for my sake?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora slowly nodded his head. How could he ever forget such a promise that he made to such an important person in his life.

" _ **Of course I do...and I plan to keep doing so for the rest of my life... like I had promised you so many years ago.**_ " Sora said, gently clutching on his heart remembering the promise he made on that fateful day. "J _ **ust like how you made that promise to me... you should just do what your heart tells you is the best thing to do.**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but smile at Makoto's choice of words. " _ **You're right about that...thanks Makoto.**_ " Sora said as he stood up, ready to face against Shen as he felt Makoto's hand stop him

" _ **I...I want to see the fight for myself... please let me.**_ " Makoto begged as Sora paused for a moment, caught a bit off guard by the choice of words that she had said. " _ **Knowing Shen... he won't have us fighting in such a public area like this hospital... a location where NOL are most likely to appear. But if that's the case, and he wants me too... then the both of us leaving is much safer for everyone.**_ " The moment that Makoto said her words of wisdom, Sora couldn't help but be taken aback by not only her choice of words... but also her determination to see things to the very end.

" _ **If you want to go... then who am I to stop you... that's your choice Makoto...**_ " Sora said as he grabbed a couple of crutches and placed them on her bed. " _ **Though I think you may need these just a little bit, not that you're crippled or anything...**_ " Sora continued as Makoto simply smiled and took off the medical supplies and used said crutches to stand. " _ **Geez... now I am starting to believe what you said about inheriting my memories through dreaming... what you are doing right is something I can definitely picture myself doing.**_ " Sora said as he loosened the arm sling he had, clenching his fists in and out before undoing the bandages covering his eye

" _ **I know right... but still, I am telling you the truth in the end. No matter how crazy it sounds... Just don't tell anyone else please, I don't want my friends to worry about my mental health and all.**_ " Makoto continued as Sora merely nodded before walking outside with Makoto, seeing the NOL guards groaning at the ground as Estella was simply standing there assessing them as she saw the two friends standing up.

" **Where are you two planning to go right now? The hospital's under lock down after that Black Lotus soldier came in and talked to you two.** " Estella said as she looked at the two friends dead in the eyes as Makoto and Sora looked at each other, nodded their heads and looked back at Estella. " **We are going after Shen... who is that Black Lotus soldier who walked into our room. And before you try to stop us again... we need to go after him before anything else happens and he comes back with a bigger force than the one man show he put up.** " Makoto explained as Estella couldn't help but simply remain silent, thinking and in pause.

" **Even if you say no... we are going Miss Emma. We can't let a member of the Black Lotus escape without getting any answers for their plans. So please forgive us for being so rash at this moment.** " Makoto said as she lowered her head respectfully, making Sora do the same as Emma couldn't help but feel the determination that Both Sora and Makoto had to go out and see this Shen character at this very moment. As much as she wanted to stop them from going... she couldn't as she took a deep breath and looked at them in the eyes.

" **If you go out... promise me that you will come back here immediately and report to me exactly what happened out there... if you don't come back by the next day... I will have to presume the worst has happened to the both of you and I don't want to tell the others what happened to you two... Especially you Makoto since you just came back to them.** " The words that Emma had picked to say to them were very important... especially since she wanted Makoto to know that she was important for moral support at this very moment.

" **Are we clear about this?..** " Emma said with authority as both Sora and Makoto looked at each other before slowly nodding their heads. " **Right... go to Doctor Stanwick and let him know about the current situation...and Sora...whatever you do...please don't kill the soldier. He's the only way we will be able to get information about the Black Lotus.** " Emma pleaded as Sora merely remained silent when she said that. " **I can't guarantee that... but I will try alright.** " Sora said as he and Makoto walked off to see Doctor Stanwick.

* * *

" _ **Are you sure about what you said Sora?.. You are promising something that is very difficult to fulfill in the end.**_ " Makoto said as soon as they got far enough from Emma as they were taking extra caution to not blurt anything too loudly. " _ **I know...I know that what I am promising is near impossible with the kind of battle me and Shen are going to have... But I have to still promise her something in the end.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto couldn't help shrug a little hearing that.

" _ **Well...if you think that's the best possible solution at the moment...I guess I will have to agree as well.**_ " Makoto said as Sora soon stopped walking before looking at his fist. " _ **But to be honest... I am not sure what is going to happen next... I have never fought against Shen before directly... not even with a spar. Doesn't matter if I am his teammate, fighting a teammate and fighting against an opponent are two completely different matters.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto closed her eyes as she nodded.

" _ **That feeling... I cannot help but agree with that feeling you have right now. I just can't read the guy at all... he's not being secretive or anything like the sorts... he's just so... unreadable.**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but sigh even more as Makoto placed a hand right on his back. " _ **Don't worry Sora... I believe you can win against Shen... I believe.**_ " Makoto continued as Sora couldn't help but smile softly at that as he looked up and simply said out the one thing that was on his mind.

* * *

" _ **...**_ _ **Believe?.. At this point... believing may be one of the few things I have going against him...**_ "

* * *

 **Last Known Date: 3rd December 2196**

 **Last Known Time: 01:25 PM**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING RIGHT NOW!? I have been doing fine, just been busy working on assignments this entire month but I will not let my assignments bog me down from writing this story for you all to see! In any other case, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and hope you are going to keep enjoying said story for the chapters to come.**

 **SO!? WHAT IS NEXT FOR SORA AND MAKOTO!? WHAT ARE THE PLANS THAT SHEN HAS AT THIS VERY MOMENT RIGHT NOW!? WHAT WILL MAKOTO WITNESS IN THIS CLASH BETWEEN FORMER COMRADES!? AND IS THIS REALLY THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN SORA MINAKAZE AND SHEN LIN FANG!? Well.. Keep on reading if you dare.**


	52. BLACK 51: Silent Goodbyes

(A new BLACK and the unfolding of a battle that must be witnessed in order for the people involved to move on...)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 51

Previously from BLACK Rebellion

Sora Minakaze and Shen Lin Fang, former squadron mates who worked for the same organization. One betrayed the organization and chased after his sister's dream of education. The other was founded near dead by the organization and swears by the cause they are trying to achieve. Now on separate ends of each other, They begin a life and death fight that started the moment a singular chess match was played.

Right in the middle of all of this is Makoto Nanaya who at this point, is the closest person who can understand the plight these two former comrades have... where one must survive to fulfill their goals in the end... Being the sole witness to their resolve, She swears to see through to the very end this fight between two former comrades now enemies with her own two eyes. And seeing... she will do.

And now the continuation of BLACK Rebellion

* * *

There was a silence present in the area that Sora and Makoto was in at that moment... both of them very aware of their surroundings in the process. The roof of the hospital they were standing on is very spacious yet at the same time felt so restricting as Sora was busy checking on his equipment. " _ **Right... at least most of the weapons that I have at the moment are still in usable condition.**_ " Sora noted as he sheathed away his arm blades as he proceeded to check up on Kizuna, noting if there had been significant damage caused on it.

" _ **Looks like Kizuna is alright too.. though you might want to redo the grips on the handle, they are starting to look like they are wearing out.**_ " Makoto said as Sora noted what she said and checked the grips. " _ **Thanks Makoto. The grips are starting to get a bit too loose for my liking, I need to do a bit of material shopping if I make it out of this alive**_ " Sora replied as he took a deep breath, trying to stay calm at this very moment.

" _ **Is...Is there anything I can check for you? Like any other gear you have brought out to use?**_ " Makoto questioned as he looked at the other pieces of equipment that he had brought out for this very moment. " _ **Sure... I have to check out the condition of the coat I am going to use as well as the boots so if you can let me know what kind of condition they are in that would be useful.**_ " Sora said as Makoto nodded and picked up the coat in front of her. As she did so, Sora paid attention to what she was doing as he noted the way she was observing said clothes.

The way she lifted the coat from the shoulders, using that to check the coat for any possible tears that were on said coat by shaking it. As she did so, she heard the rustling of the metal bucklers and paid attention to them, grabbing each buckle and making sure that they still held onto their straps tightly. The way she was checking that coat felt eerily similar to the way he would have checked it, as if he was looking at a perfect carbon copy of himself weren't it not for her personality.

" _ **The jacket's all good Sora. Though knowing you, this jacket will need to see some sort of repair soon. Especially with the buckles since I hear them getting looser at the moment.**_ " Makoto said as Sora nodded his head, understanding what Makoto said as he looked at Makoto look at some of the other equipment, seeing her pick up his precious dagger. Pulling it out of the sheath, he saw her look at the blade as a sad look came into her face. " _ **Saeko...**_ " Makoto muttered as Sora's ears heard that.

" _ **So... you saw Saeko huh...**_ " As soon as Sora said that, Makoto smiled as she simply nodded. " _ **She was so young... and the Black Lotus just killed her so willingly...**_ _ **I just don't get the purpose of it no matter how much I try to make sense of everything.**_ " Makoto answered as she spun the knife in her hands, shining the knife on the blade as she scratched her forehead with the handle. " _ **You have such a rough life Sora... It totally sucks to be you to be honest.**_ "

" _ **Yeah...tell me about it...**_ " Sora said as his focus wasn't on the knife but Makoto as his attention on her was more than normal. " _ **You know... you have grown a little since the last time I saw you...**_ " As soon as Sora said that, Makoto couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as she stared at the knife once more. " _ **Grown huh?.. It feels like I was forced to mature a lot faster than I had to.. Don't get me wrong, being hated by people just because you're a certain race is one thing... but being forced to murder without any care is another. Nothing in life ever prepares you for anything and being you taught me that.**_ "

As she said that, she couldn't help but continue twisting and spinning the knife in her hand. " _ **But even that seems irrelevant when your life is on the line... when you are riding on the edge between life and death... not even the thoughts of prejudice matter... hehehe... Sorry if I sound like an edgy...**_ " Before she could say any further, Sora had grabbed her hand, specifically the one that was holding the knife in the first place.

" _ **Motherfucker... I can't help but wonder about everything that has happened to me at this time and moment... am I right?**_ " As soon as Sora said that sentence, Makoto couldn't help but hold her mouth in shock before using her free hand to bonk him on the head. " _ **Don't go finishing my sentences like that without some sort of warning you!**_ " Makoto said as Sora scratched his head before clearing his throat. " _ **But that sounds like something that I would say and I just thought it would be alright to finish the sentence... that's all.**_ "

" _ **That still doesn't mean you should...finish...my...sentence...ba...ka..**_ " Sora tilted his head as he noticed that he was still holding onto Makoto's hand when she went on her rant, making him release it as he noticed a blush begin to form on her face. ' _ **That blush... that's something...Ally would have done...**_ ' Sora thought, thinking back to the time he spent teasing Allison...no wait Hunter as a girl as he couldn't help himself. " _ **If I am a baka... then you're just as much of a baka you baka.**_ " Sora said as Makoto turned a bright crimson red

* * *

Makoto: _**W-W-WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA YOU BAKA BAKA!**_

Sora's Thoughts: _**Oh...wow...she sure is a blushing mess right now... for some reason... she looks so... she's making my heart...**_

Sora: _ **Oi... Stop repeating baka you baka. You are just making yourself even more of a baka doing that you know.**_

Makoto: _**I can't help it you know! Your constant teasing and calling me Baka has made me**_ _**become so triggered you know!**_

Sora: _ **Hehehe... there's the Makoto I know... but I am surprised to see you making such a girly face right now...**_

Makoto: _**Hey! I can be girly you know!**_

Sora: _ **I know... I was just teasing, I cannot help myself but to tease such an admirable person like you.**_

* * *

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

The moment I heard Sora say I was admirable... I couldn't help but my heart skip a few beats per minute. Did... Did Sora... just try his way with flirting? " _ **Sorry... I just happen to have a bit too much free time here in this hospital. So besides training up here when I can, I have been trying to continue expanding the knowledge I have to gain.**_ " Sora explained as I couldn't help but feel the honesty that he was giving me right now. " _ **I even tried Karaoke... but people tell me that I shouldn't sing... Guess I still need to work on that.**_ "

" _ **Eh!? There's something you cannot do naturally!?**_ " I must be going crazy... Hearing Sora admit that he's not good at something at all... this is just insane! " _ **To be honest... I pretended to not really care about it... but I really want to get better.**_ " Sora said as I saw him blush greatly as I held my chest. " _ **But why tell me all of this Sora?.. Surely if it's embarrassing then you would want to keep it a secret huh.**_ " I said as Sora looked away from me.

" _ **It's...It's because... It's because you are someone really close to me... AH MOU! We can't waste any more time! We got to get going and meet Shen now!**_ " Sora said as he began to gather all of the equipment near the ground and put it on. I have to admit... Hanging out with me must have rubbed on Sora in some way... because when I think back a few months ago, I would never picture Sora Minakaze, the supposed cool and mysterious student of the school, would actually be that of a considerate and sometimes childish fellow.

" _ **Hai hai... you man-child.**_ " I joked as Sora looked at me with his own big red face. " _ **OI! I AM NOT A MANCHILD MAKOTO!**_ " He shouted as we looked at each other intensely in the eyes, both our faces blushing red as I felt a twitch on my face. Soon... we couldn't contain it anymore as we both broke out in pure laughter, all tensions escaping out of our bodies at that moment as tears came out of our eyes from said laughter, something that we both needed...

* * *

 **Because we are going to head into... one of the toughest battles that we can possible experience at this very moment...**

* * *

After we spent enough time getting all of the equipment Sora would need for the fight ahead, We went to where Shen was, the forest within the confines of the Hospital as a fire had been started because of how long we had taken. " **You sure took your sweet time huh... wasting so many hours and dragging this to the evening huh.** " Shen noted as Sora sighed and shrugged. " **I'm sorry... I never knew that fights need to start on a certain time to be appropriate.** " Sora said as Shen laughed.

" **What a funny joke Sora... but because you wasted so much time, I am going to have to hurry and finish you off otherwise Monika would start worrying about me.** " Shen said as Sora looked to the side and noted the seriousness of his voice. " **Tell me... How is Monika doing with her injuries right now?** " Sora asked as Shen sighed and looked at Masamune. " **Monika... Monika's... Doing fine right now.** " Shen said as it was clear that he was lying at the very moment, the concern in his voice and the amount of pausing he did telling us that.

"I **see... then we don't have much time to waste huh... you not going to make dinner for yourself before we start?** " Sora questioned as he saw the food that he had placed on the side, mainly food rations. " **I was going to...before you showed up... well, I guess I will just have to eat later then.** " Shen said as he stood up and looked at Sora in the eyes. " **I hope you are prepared...Sora...Makoto...** " Shen said as he placed Masamune on his waist.

" _ **Sora... are you ready for this?..**_ " I questioned as I noted the sweat present on the palm of his hands. He remained quiet for a bit as I was tempted to ask him the same question again but I decided that was unnecessary. Instead I decided to simply just hold his hand close to my chest as he looked at me with a seriousness in his eyes. " _ **Makoto... don't interfere with the match in any way... but more importantly, please watch me carefully.**_ " Those...were the final words he said as I released his hand.

" _ **I promise... in exchange, live up to your promise alright.**_ " I said as Sora simply smiled and faced his back towards me. " _ **I always intend to keep the promises I make Makoto... after all, a man is not a man if he doesn't keep his promises... especially to the female friends he makes.**_ " Sora said as he looked cool when he said that, the cool and mysterious side that was coming out from him at that moment making me smile and laugh as I decided to not even say a word and just let Sora fight.

As soon as Sora turned his back towards me, he simply gave me a thumbs up to ensure me that he intends to fulfill his promise. Soon, Sora and Shen were looking at each other... face to face. I could feel the tension in the air immediately intensified as I held onto my crutches as tightly as I could. I cannot help but feel the nervousness increase as I was expecting Sora and Shen to exchange a few words to each other before they battle. But they weren't even doing that at the moment... and that was exerting even more pressure than normal.

Just what is going to happen right now? Who is going to strike first?.. Before I could think of something else like what is going to be the first move of this life and death battle, Sora immediately stopped Shen from drawing his blade as they began to push pressure on each other almost immediately. Shen didn't relent the pressure to Sora however as he kicked Sora off him, trying to draw his blade to cut him down.

But before he could draw his blade, once again, Sora stops him from doing so, staring Shen down as they began to walk sideways, looking at each other. I soon had to begin giving chase on my own as they began to sprint away from the forest and into the hospital itself. Wait... is Sora trying to prevent Shen from drawing his blade? If that's the case, then this is probably the best chance he has at the moment. Forcing Shen into a much more populated area would limit how many chances that he would be able to draw Masamune and use it against Sora.

If that's Sora's plan... that's putting a huge amount of risk on the fact that Shen is not willing to get some civilian casualties if he can get one clean kill on Sora as he ran right past a wheelchair bound patient as Shen jumped right over said person high into the air with both hands on what I could clearly see at this point was a bokken. As soon as he did so, Sora went right in between a couple as Shen was quickly forced to stop his attack and roll forwards, gritting his teeth as he began to form an ars magus circle.

As soon as he did that, he began to charge himself with electrical energy and blasted himself forward, getting in front of Sora and within drawing distance for his sword. Leaving Sora no choice but to quickly use his cross tonfa's to counter said attack as Shen was unable to get a full draw on his sword, limiting the power that he was able to put out in the process, resulting in him only being able to give Sora a shallow cut on his shoulder while his attack stopped dead on.

But as if he knew that would happen, I was stunned to see Shen drop his sword and immediately go for a throw, grabbing Sora's collar and twisting himself quickly to press his back on Sora's chest to launch him right over his shoulder and aimed to directly smash Sora's own shoulders to the ground. As soon as he realized what Shen was trying to do however, Sora immediately used the motion of the throw to break out of it at the very last minute and rolled to reduce the amount of damage his shoulder would have recieved as Shen did not relent from just that.

Instead of going back on his sword, Shen instead decided to stick it out with fists. Throwing some rather vicious lightning strikes as I noticed his fingers were actually pointed out when he did so. He was using the exact same technique that Sora uses regularly with his pressure point fighting as Sora was pushing the attacks left and right, not letting him strike a singular pressure point as he kicked Shen off him before unleashing a series of pressure point attacks himself.

It soon turned into a simple brawl with fists as Sora got in Shen's way to prevent him from picking up his blade. Shen however looked as calm as ever, in fact he looked even more calm than the chess match he had earlier with Sora as he kicked Sora's chest, allowing him to grab Masamune and resheathing on it's blade once more. At this point of the battle, I would have figured for some sort of conversation happen at this moment but much to my surprise, they aren't saying a single word to each other.

When I think about it logically... This shouldn't really be all to surprising to realize that there is no words coming out from those two. They really want to fight against each other and the silence is their way of not only respecting each other but also to keep their nerves in check. A single mutter or exchange of words not only would break their concentration, but give their opponent the slight millisecond chance of attacking. I have to admit... seeing battles does make me feel excited... but a life and death battle like this simply just suffocates all feelings of that, making me feel worried in the process.

' _ **Don't lose Sora... please.**_ ' I thought as I held my hands as tightly as I could only hold my breath and not say a single word. As I did so, I saw Sora go for his blood dagger and adopt a reverse grip on it. This is the first time I actual see him use the knife not as a last desperate resort but as an actual weapon as he grabbed Shen, trying to stab him in the shoulder as Shen stopped the attack while making him lose his grip on the ground as hospital staff soon emerge from the hospital and began taking their patients into the hospital because logic dictates that if you see two armed men attacking in the middle of the courtyard, you should evacuate your patients.

This looks like Something Sora did not want as he began to shift his positioning so that he's positioned right in between the running patients and Shen as he charged forward. Oh shit! Is he going to just slice right through both Sora and the patients!? Before I could think any further, I see Shen draw his sword and to my surprise he swapped to the reverse edge of his blade to strike Sora at his shin, the force would have broken any other leg in the process.

The pain that was present in Sora's face was simply unimaginable as he bit down on his lips so hard till they bled. He simply chose to retaliate by using his knife and doing a quick swipe at his cheeks, cutting them slightly in the process as Shen quickly resheathed his blade and slammed Sora in the stomach by the hilt of his blade. Sora recoiled hard but he didn't allow the attack to stop him from fighting back as he used the hilt of the dagger to stop another hilt smash from Shen as he quickly switched his grip to successfully slice at Shen's chin, giving him a cut in the process.

Soon, the two stared each other off, steeling their resolves and staying put in their positions to not move. As they did so, I couldn't help but look around, wondering if anybody else is going to intervene at that moment. More importantly, I wondered if Sora or Shen were going to say anything to each other. I decided to stop questioning that as I focused on their facial expressions and that told me everything that I needed to know.

On Shen's side, his eyes were narrow while having a small scowl on his face, probably because of the fact that he is unable to use the full cutting power of Masamune without causing major damage in the process which would alert the whole city about something being not right. Sora's own face told a different story as they looked rather stoic but his eyes were that of small worry, as he was probably wondering how he was going to defeat Shen in the first place as he didn't allow doubt to capture his heart.

Then, As soon as Shen made the attempt to open his mouth, Sora leapt at the chance, crashing himself right into the man and pushing him along the ground with force. There was so much force that Shen was swept off his feet, the friction building on his heels as he quickly formed another ars magus seal and in a blink of an eye, bolted himself towards the sky so fast that not even my own beastkin senses could keep up at that moment.

It was at that moment I saw a blue flash as Sora immediately take a frontal roll, his feet barely avoiding getting cut of by Masamune in the process as Shen quickly resheathed his blade and positioned himself for yet another attack. Soon Sora was dodging a series of attacks but by the skin of his teeth as Shen was slowly becoming faster and faster with each and every attack he performs. As he does so, the ground that Sora was on slowly giving away, more and more cuts forming which necessitated Sora to get away at that moment before it was too late.

So to do this, Sora quickly sliced his right hand and used the blood to quickly blind Shen, forcing Shen back to the ground in order to wipe off said blood as Sora charged in for a stabbing. Shen retaliated by smacking the hilt of the dagger, forcing it off Sora's hand as Shen tried to end it there with a super quick draw of the blade. But before he could even draw said blade, Sora had come prepared as he used his arm blades to stop the attack by deploying them right at the handle itself, keeping Shen from fully being able to draw it.

Shen simply grinned at this act of cunning as he retaliated with a backhand slap right at Sora's face to try and disorient him in the process, but Sora at that moment managed to bite down on said backhand, making Shen jump back as he was not expecting Sora to do that at all. The surprise maneuver bought Sora enough time to give Shen a strike to the knee that took out some of his air before smashing his elbow right at Shen's back, delivering some important damage that he had yet to deliver at that point.

As soon as he did that, I notice Sora's head looking around, scanning quickly as I knew he was looking for his knife at that moment. Before he could find it though, Shen had managed to fling him off the ground by using the lightning ars magus from before but this time, charging it into a palm and slamming him with said palm. As soon as he did that, Sora held on to the char mark that was on his lower stomach as I noticed some blood coming out of it. Did that strike manage to open up an old wound briefly?

Whatever the case was, Sora did not look so good after that attack because he jumped a few steps back as Shen looked like he had enough of trying to play with Sora's way as He began to draw out fully Masamune and held it with his own two hands. His focus is something I had never seen before as he held it firmly on his hands, not flinching a single inch on his viewpoint of Sora as he simply stood up and took a couple of deep breaths, knowing what he had to do next as Shen tightened the grip on his katana and charged.

* * *

It was at this moment that I should have known that the tide of battle was slowly changing as both Sora and Shen charged right for each other at mach speed without stopping. What was originally a slow paced match soon became a quick bout of wits and speed as each time they clashed, they were trying to cut each other down without hesitation. While Shen tried to do so with his blade, Sora would stop him with his cross tonfas and retaliate with a powerful punch that Shen stopped with the use of Ars magus.

Soon Shen began to integrate more and more ars magus into his attacks, forcing Sora who doesn't know any kind of ars magus at all to slowly get more and more pushed back, losing the momentum that he had worked hard to get in the process. All I could do was simply hold onto my crutches tighter to the point I could hear the metal in the crutches nearly snapped into two. As much as I want to say that this is unfair, this is simply real life and in real life, it's always unfair.

I want to help Sora at this point, but I have to respect the fact that Sora wishes to face against Shen all on his own. Despite that... I can't simply stand by here and let him just get pounded on like the way he is right now. At that moment I thought about it, Sora immediately countered back by using his arm blades to redirect the lightning towards Shen, in the process frying the blades and breaking them in the process. Sora could only make a singular sound of disappointment, making the first sound of battle in the process that isn't blades clashing or ars magus lightning bolts firing.

He then spun his cross tonfas as he got ready to attack Shen once more, throwing everything he got at this point as Shen finally had enough distance and was far enough from crowds that he was able to use Masamune to it's full power, sending massive waves of pure cutting power that fell trees with every single swing of his blade. Sora decided to try and stop the attacks by tossing the broken arm blades right at his way, Shen easily slicing through the handles of said blades as he continued to attack with pure ferocity.

The look of desperation on Sora's face was something I could not stop looking at. His will to keep on fighting was there as Shen attacked Sora with even more speed, Sora barely dodging his attacks in the process. One small slip up on his part and he was going to be killed, guaranteed. But as he was dodging, I noticed that he was still looking around for something, looking at the ground while dodging the barrage of attacks that came right for him. That was when it clicked in my mind, what Sora needed and how I could help him.

I held onto my crutches as I looked around left and right and even up and down. I knew that he was looking for the blood dagger, something that he can use to block said attacks in the process. Only I can help Sora in this way as I took my focus away from the match at that point, searching the ground for the item in question as the sounds of blades swinging and clashing ringed in my ears. The way the knife was tossed from Sora's hand, it tells me that it had to be somewhere on the dirt ground, embedded right into the ground.

* * *

The search for said knife took a long while as I had not only checked the ground itself, I also checked the roots of the trees, a pile of leaves, the trees themselves. Where ever this knife is, it's hidden somewhere that I have no clue where it is. My senses then took over as I looked at my left and saw Shen right in front of me, blade above his head and about to slice me in half. No.. shit, I know what he's trying to do! And it's going to work!

And as soon as Shen did that, Sora appeared right in between me and Shen. He was already in his drive state, as he managed to stop the attack by grabbing the wrists of the attack, stopping it right in the middle of the attack as Shen kneed Sora back and tossed him towards a tree, smashing him through said tree as Shen fired another lightning bolt ars magus once more. The attack collided with so much force that Sora took multiple steps back as he panted hard.

This is not good, Sora must have been trapped at that hospital for quite some time for clearly injuries that was still healing to reel their ugly heads at this point. I need to get that dagger and fast! As I doubled on my efforts to search for the dagger, Shen cleared his throat as I wondered if he was going to say anything to Sora at this point. " **This...This is your greatest strength and weakness Sora.** " He said as I was just as shocked that he finally spoke for the first time since ever in this entire match to Sora let alone reference me in the first place.

I got ready to listen more of what Shen was going to say but much to my surprise, Shen said absolutely nothing, keeping quiet once more as I heard the sounds of buckles rustling as Sora stood up once more. Ready to fight once more as he ready himself for another fight using the cross tonfas that were forged with the remaining broken pieces of Reiko's shield. Despite what Shen had said, Sora did not look like he was going to say anything else to Shen at that moment, remaining silent while looking at me before nodding his head.

It was at that moment I felt the amount of trust he had placed on me, the faith that we would fulfill the promise that we intend to keep. He was going to fight to stay alive while I was going to stay alive for his own sake. We aren't going to let the words of what people say just dictate what we are going to do next as I finally felt on the ground something slightly sharp prick the palm of my left hand. I immediately used the pain that I felt tell me what I had just felt as I dusted the ground as much as I can, revealing the blood knife that Sora had been looking for.

Great, I found the weapon in question. Now how do I give this knife back to Sora?! Toss it to him? But would that simply serve to distract him in the end?! Then that's not good at all. Charge at Shen with the knife in hand? But that would simply let Shen use me as a human shield and shove me in the way of Sora's attacks. I know that in the end risks have to be taken in the end, but which risk will be the one that not only win the day, but also result in less risk.

As I thought about this, I decided to look back and see the battle that was happening only to gasp when I saw the damage that Shen had already done to Sora without me knowing. Old wounds were opening up and his breathing was starting to become a bit erratic in the process. His drive as well was starting to destabilize from the amount of damage he was suffering in the process. If I want to do something... I have to do it now!

" _ **Please watch me carefully...**_ " The words that Sora said to me ringed in my head as I remembered the promise that I had made. I gritted my teeth as I remembered to not interfere with his match in any way. But with the state that he's in right now... I just don't know how much longer I can actually keep standing by the side anymore. The indecision I felt continued to pile up as Shen continued to deliver a rapid barrage of attacks that either open up another old scar on Sora's body or destroy a part of the scenery.

I bit down on my lips as I finally decided on what I should do at that moment. I tossed the knife right into the air as I took a deep breath. " **HEY! SHEN!** " I shouted as for that moment, Shen looked at me in the eyes as Sora himself looked right at me confused as to what was going on. As he did so, I saw Shen charge right for me, his blade drawn as I had to believe... I am sorry Sora for breaking my promise but if it will guarantee your victory, then I don't care what is going to happen to me.

* * *

" _ **I am going to protect you too!**_ "

* * *

 **SORA POV**

* * *

WHAT IS MAKOTO DOING!? WHY IS SHE TOSSING HERSELF INTO HARM'S WAY!? DAMMIT, I thought I told her not to interfere! Shit this is my own fault for getting way too injured in the first place... But what am I going to do right now? I can't just stand here and do nothing, letting Makoto get killed in the process. But I can feel the drive fading away from me. If I don't do something fast... NO! I won't think like that! I am not going to let my thoughts cloud me right now! I will not let my own doubt cloud my path!

Then something gleamed at the top of my eye as I looked up to see Saeko's knife flying in the air. Since when did it get into the air? Was it ripped off the ground? That doesn't matter, If I can use that somehow, I can save Makoto! But even with my drive, I can't reach to Shen in time... Just what do I do at this point! ' _ **Power... I... I need even more power!**_ ' But is more power what I want at this point? What use is power if I can't even be fast enough to save the people that I want to save.

Dammit...Dammit Dammit Dammit! GOD DAMMIT! I...I WANT TO SAVE MAKOTO DAMMIT! ' **Then stop saying you want to save Makoto and actually save her.** ' a familiar voice boomed as I looked around my surroundings, seeing that time had grinded to a near crawl. ' **Save the person you care deeply the most. Not by screaming how you want to... but by doing so. You have to do it for it to be true.** ' The voice continued as I felt my right eye ache a little.

' **If you want to do so... then focus on the future you want...and grab it with your own hands.** ' The voice finished as I saw the future prediction ability I had gained act up once again. Normally, it would be used to tell me what I can do and allow me to bend my body in ways to follow that... but this is different. This time, I was seeing myself getting right in the way of Shen's attack only to get hit by it.

It doesn't matter at this point, I just need to save Makoto and... "I _ **n exchange, Live up to your promise alright.**_ " The words that Makoto said made me stop, I stop to look at the future image once more and realize that injury would just simply leave me bleeding out by the end... and truth be told, I don't want to force Makoto to see me suffer once more. I've got to save her... I've got to stop getting so injured in the process... I will save her without getting anymore injured in this fight!

Then...it was brief, but I felt it. Something within me changed as I focused my whole attention on just getting Makoto out of the way right now. A few seconds later, I tackled Makoto to the ground as I heard the sound of metal clanging on the ground as Shen fell yet another tree. I looked at Makoto as our eyes locked for a brief moment. I couldn't bring myself to get angry at her for breaking her promise because to be frank, I would have done the same as well.

" _ **Just stay here...and thanks.**_ " Were the only words I could say to her as I stood up and look at Shen once more, feeling time slow down to a crawl once more as my right eye ached once more as now I am focusing on Saeko's dagger, now embedded into the stone ground. It was not a conscious effort by my part as the visions were coming right my way at that moment. As soon as I did so, I felt my hand gesture for it as I soon appeared, grabbing said knife by my left hand as Shen and Makoto looked confused when I did so.

I shook my head as I did not want confusion to build within me as well. I charged right for Shen and forced Shen to block the attack as I felt his blade send my knife right into the air. As soon as he did that, I began to slowly focus my eyes on the knife, watching it fly into the air so fast it can slice through butter as I felt my very bones strain to the point of breaking, my muscles slowly tearing themselves apart as I flew so high into the air that I managed to grab the dagger but it felt almost instantaneously when I did so.

As soon as I did so, I began to pull all of my strength into my left arm. Tossing it with so much force that it penetrated it's way through Shen's shoulder as I quickly swapped to Kizuna and aimed it right for Shen's direction. I only have one more shot as I knew if I screw up on this one... I'm dead for sure. Taking aim right for Shen I began to charge my attack as I closed my right eye and focused, feeling the possibilities come to me once more.

Then...it became clear what I was doing, the thought of combining both my drive and this future far sight never crossed my mind before. But it must be for a good reason as I felt the strain nearly cripple my whole body as I could feel the flow of my own blood for the first time as I blasted myself right in front of Shen, fist fully charged of power. I felt that if I didn't shout out something right now, the energy I had built up within me would simply implode within me.

* * *

" _ **Sei!**_ " Was the first thing I could shout as I punched right into his stomach where Kizuna's sharp pointed end embedded itself right into his chest " _ **So!**_ " As I did so I felt the drive energy I had built up surround my fist as me and Shen could see the spiraling energy build around my arm. Shen didn't want to give up however as I see him reach for Masamune, planning to use the range we were at to deliver a fatal final blow as I raised my free arm at that moment, something that I am only able to do because of the fact that I am chaining this with own possibilities, defying all expectations at that point.

" _ **Ken!**_ " As soon as I shouted that, I blasted my free fist right into Shen's throat with my fingers pointed right into a pressure point. The moment I did that, I felt all of the energy I had gathered rush right out of me as everything in my body literally exploded as a result, making me crumble to the ground hard as I felt the pain course throughout my body. Even breathing felt way too painful for me to do at that moment as a pair of hands caught me as I felt something soft press on my back as I blew everything I had for that one attack.

"S _ **ora?!... Sora!**_ " A voice shouted as even my hearing was fading as the only thing that was clear to me at that moment was my own eyes. Seeing is believing... and by seeing the two holes that I had caused right onto Shen's body told me that this was it... this was clearly the end for Shen Lin fang... Something must have told him that as well because he slowly reached for one of his pockets with his blood smeared hands and pulled out from it what looked like a letter.

We didn't need to exchange words at that point, we had exchanged every single one of them in the hospital room. I didn't know what kind of emotion I should feel at that moment, unsure whether or not happiness was appropriate in this situation or sadness or even pity. I was not sure what emotion is the most appropriate emotion I should display towards Shen in my tired worn out form. So I just simply decided to look at him with a stoic silence at the end.

As soon as he pulled out the letter, he also grabbed the sheath of his blade and placed it onto my chest. I grabbed it as he simply smiled as I saw the purple fade slowly from his eyes, signifying that the hold that the Boss had on him was slowly disappearing from him. I continued to hold onto his hand the entire time, not letting it go as I simply watched the life of his eyes fade away, that soft and understanding smile he had the entire time.

* * *

 **As I burned into my mind...the memory of a comrade that I will never fight alongside with ever again... now and forever.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING AND IF YOU GUYS ARE SEEING THIS SO LATE, THIS IS THE LATEST THAT I HAVE EVER RELEASED OF ANY CHAPTER! WHY AM I SHOUTING LIKE THIS!? THIS IS SORTA A BIG DEAL FOR ME BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER RELEASED A CHAPTER THIS LATE BEFORE! But I should honestly stop shouting at this point.**

 **Anyways, I cut the chapter really close this time around and I should better manage my time next time, But I have to admit that it could have become a lot more worse. But it's because of you guys that I keep on writing and especially manage my schedule for you guys. It will still remain at twice per month and I intend to keep it that way until I state I need to make changes to my schedule to accommodate for real life etc.**

 **NOW WHAT IS NEXT FOR SORA MINAKAZE!? HOW WILL HE DEVELOP HIS NEW ABILITY!? WHAT IS IN THE FINAL LETTER FROM SHEN TO SORA!? WHAT COULD BE THE WORDS THAT SHEN WANTED TO SAY TO SORA THAT HE COULDN'T SAY IN PERSON!? AND FINALLY HOW IS MAKOTO GOING TO PROCESS ALL OF WHAT SHE WITNESSED!? Well... read on to find out.**

* * *

 **Seisoken = Stratosphere**


	53. BLACK 52: Letters Of The Heart

(A new BLACK and time for silence to greet our heroes once more. Let us see what is going to happen in the lives of Sora and Makoto next.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 52

Sora was standing in the middle of Torifune's forests, his focus on the tree right in front of him. He was bandaged all around but something inside him would simply not let him just rest his wounds. He needed to train harder and much more than ever and it was literally screaming at him to do so. Holding the bloody knife in his hands, he charged at the tree and began to attack said tree as fast and hard as he could.

As he was doing this, the sounds of his attacks echoed throughout the forest as Makoto was walking carefully with her crutches to the source ot the sound, presuming that would be where Sora was going to be at that moment. " _ **There you are Sora... I've been looking for you everywhere.**_ " Makoto said the moment Sora appeared on her view. As she said that, Sora looked at her with a small smile as he spun the knife briefly on his hands and resheathed it on it's holster.

" _ **Is there something you want to talk about with me Makoto? Shouldn't you be resting?**_ " Sora asked as he walked to her and held her on his should before placing her on a tree stump for her to sit on. " _ **Oh...It's nothing really, I was just worried about you and I wanted to talk to you for a bit. Even though I figured that you would want to train instead.**_ " Makoto said as Sora scratched his head. " _ **Well... I can't exactly say that you're wrong in saying that... but you're not exactly right either.**_ " Sora explained as Makoto scratched her forehead.

" _ **So you're telling me that it's 50/50 huh... I guess that's a fair compromise at the end huh.**_ " Makoto said as Sora sat right next to her on the ground as he pulled out something from his pocket, a bloody letter as Makoto immediately recognized it. " _ **That's Shen's last words to you huh... did you read it yet?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora nodded his head. " _ **I should probably just say it out... so that you know what it's contents are as well.**_ " Sora said as Makoto shook her head.

" _ **I shouldn't really pry on the past of other people... even if it's one of my best friend's own friends.**_ " Makoto explained as Sora shook his head. " _ **Well... this best friend wants to let you know what his own friend told him on a letter that he couldn't say in person... And it's something that I want you to hear as well.**_ " As soon as Sora said those words, Makoto couldn't help but gently hold her chest, feeling honored to hear those words come out of his mouth as she simply nodded, respecting Sora's wish as he opened the letter, ready to read it's contents.

* * *

 **To Sora,**

 **If you are reading this... then this means that I have died, whether it was by your hand or by someone elses. I genuinely hoped that I died by your hands because I wish to give this to you personally by myself face to face. Anyways... I have died and that's the most important thing you need to know at this very moment.**

 **And to be honest... if I had not died and you did instead, I would have destroyed this letter instead but look at me diverting from the conversation once again. I can't seem to focus on writing. Well anways... what I wanted to say... ah, yes**

 **Me and Monika have no regrets in the decisions that we have made in our lives. We are determined to keep supporting the Black Lotus with their goals... that said however, you deserve some sort of reward for defeating me... so thus...in my final letter to you Sora... I shall tell you that the Black Lotus is investigating the usage of other kinds of mass weapons for their conquest. One of which is located near here in Torifune...**

 **If you want to stop them... then you will need to weaken their power right now, that is the obvious part but I don't know what kind of weapon you're supposed to look for. I'm sorry I cannot tell you any further but that's the best I got.**

 **Besides that... I have to let you know... that I truly... truly cared for you all. But more importantly, I love Monika from the bottom of my heart. She might know but now I won't be able to know. You have people who care for you Sora... you shouldn't try to push them away, accept them for who they are and accept them into your own life. Don't be afraid of change so much and embrace new things in life.**

 **My final request... to you as former captain of the Code Zero Squadron... please, let Monika know of my true feelings. Use my blade against the Black Lotus if you need to... just... help me meet Monika on the other side.**

 **Thanks... Sora.**

 **Shen Lin Fang**

* * *

" _ **And those...are his final words... to me.**_ " Sora said, feeling a sense of sadness as he held the letter sadly in his hands. Makoto herself was trying to control the emotions that she was feeling at that moment because she didn't want to insensitively cry for Sora was not crying at that moment but knew that deep down he was sad inside. " _ **I see... well, at least those words reached you at the end... and I think that is what he would have wanted by the end of the day.**_ " Makoto said, carefully picking his words as Sora reached for his back pocket and pulled out another letter that she had not seen before.

" _ **What letter is that?.. and it looks charred...**_ " Makoto noted as Sora sadly looked at the letter and nodded his head. " _ **Yeah... this was the very first letter I received... and also the very first letter I've received from a deceased person.**_ " Sora said as Makoto immediately gasped as she could piece together who it could have been. " _ **How... How did it survive this entire time?**_ " She asked as Sora brushed the letter a little, dusting off the charcoal that was present to reveal an ars magus seal.

" _ **This ars magus seal protected this letter all those years ago... one places this seal on the objects they wish to protect after all... and this letter as well as the letter that Shen gave to me have it, meaning that they wanted me to see this before they died...**_ " As Sora spoke, he played with the letter in his hands a bit absent minded. Makoto couldn't help but feel the sad truth of the letters on his hands. It's as if the people who wrote them knew that they were going to die...and thus left them there as a final memento for him, a last will if she was to be frank.

" _ **Is that why you are training right now?.. to become stronger for their sakes?**_ " Makoto questioned as she stood up and grabbed the knife from his holster. Walking up to a tree while still on her crutches, Sora tried to help her but she gently stopped him while dropping the use of her crutches. " _ **Please Sora... let me do this on my own. I just want to do this that's all.**_ " Makoto explained as she looked at a fresh and uncut tree with focus present in her eyes, the knife in her hands.

She then swung as the knife dug itself right into the bark of the tree, getting stuck midway as she nearly tripped in the process. " _ **God Sora... how much upper body strength do you really have? With your injuries... I would have thought that your muscular strength would be much weaker by now.**_ " Makoto said with honesty as he took a deep breath and looked at said tree. " _ **That's because I was trained to not attack my foes with just pure power... accuracy and**_ _ **finesse**_ _ **were just as much valued.**_ "

" _ **When you are attacking a tree like this, you don't just use your whole power and chop right at it. That may be instinctual with an axe however with a knife, you don't have as much power to work with. That is why you must be able to spot certain weak spots on the tree itself, you must also pace yourself with each and every swing, letting the knife do the work.**_ " Sora said as he demonstrated with a motion of his body which Makoto was able to mimic perfectly thanks to her superior physical skills.

" _ **I get it... the reason why you do so is because by doing multiple smaller cuts... or blows to an opponent, your opponent doesn't realize how injured they are until it's too late. When the damage accumulates to a point that they will not be able to hold back, you can create vulnerabilities to take them down... am I right Sora?**_ " Makoto said as he nodded his head. " _ **You get it quickly Makoto, now try doing it on the tree itself and try to get a feel for it.**_ " Sora said as Makoto nodded and began to use the lesson that was taught to her, putting it to heart as she took a slow deep breath.

Then soon she allowed her hands to take over, striking the tree with as much accuracy as possible while keeping the motion of her attack at the same time, making her look like a tornado in the process as soon the tree that she decided to start hacking turn into the same tree that Sora was hacking at earlier. " _ **Wow... you are right Sora... I have to admit, that is scary to think about how much a well placed shot can really end matches.**_ " Makoto said as Sora nodded his head.

" _ **Yeah... but that's not why I came here today to practice.**_ " Sora said as he took the knife from Makoto. Thinking about what it could be, she figured it out as she walked towards him slowly. " _ **I'm guessing it's for the move you used against Shen huh?.. that move where you just look like you are vanishing left and right.**_ " Makoto said as Sora paused for a moment before nodding. " _ **That move... it felt completely different than any other technique I have ever used. Never before have I moved that fast while defying so much of reality itself. If I can master it, not only will I have a strong move to use against my foes... but also a powerful technique that can save anybody I wish...**_ " Sora said, looking at his hand when he said those words.

" _ **Are you saying... you can possibly obtain godspeed with that new ability?**_ " Makoto said as Sora paused at that moment, wondering if he came off that way as he shook his head. " _ **Makoto... nobody can be as fast as godspeed... I may be faster now... but true godspeed? I highly doubt it.**_ " Sora said as Makoto shook her head a little. " _ **But you said that technique could help you save anybody you want... so why isn't it called godspeed?**_ " Makoto questioned as Sora paused to think of said question.

* * *

Sora: _**Because... to have godspeed means moving faster beyond reason.**_

Makoto: _**Moving faster beyond reason?**_

Sora: _**When we think of speed, we normally think of physical speed, the speed to move as fast and rapidly as we can. But true godspeed also means moving faster on a mental scale, your mental speed is much faster than your own physical speed.**_ _ **You think faster than normal, process everything even faster and react to any situation without hesitation.**_

Makoto: _**I...I see, but can't you just train yourself to do that naturally?**_

Sora: _**It's not easy Makoto... when people say that the human race uses 10% of their brains, they mean that most people narrow their focus down to a singular action... to truly process faster than anybody you must stop thinking entirely. That's the truth.**_

* * *

" _ **Is that really the case... or is that something you truly believe?**_ " Makoto questioned as Sora thought about it and wondered about her choice of words coinciding with his own thoughts at that moment. " _ **Maybe... Maybe not... but the most important thing for me that is what I believe to be correct at that moment...I guess.**_ " Sora reasoned as Makoto scratched her head at that answer. " _ **I don't know if you are trying to answer my question in a political manner or if that was an especially more idiotic question than normal.**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but pout a little hearing that comment.

" _ **I am not more idiotic than I was before!.. at least that is what I would like to think so...**_ " Sora muttered as he scratched his head and grabbed the knife off Makoto's hands as he spun it on his hands. " _ **Should you even be using that move right now?... we don't even know what that move can even dio to your health.**_ " Makoto said as Sora knew she was right as he spun the blade on his hands. " _ **If...If that's the case, then it's up to us to figure out the exact way it works huh.**_ " Sora said as he tossed the knife to a fresh tree.

Soon he closed his eyes, focusing his attention to the knife as Makoto decided to not say a word and walk towards the tree and stand right between him and the knife which Sora soon saw as he opened his eyes. It was at that moment that he used the ability to move rapidly towards the knife, zooming right past Makoto as she felt the wind blow right past her, making her turn to see him grab said knife from the tree.

Makoto remained quiet however as Sora was a bit still, holding onto the knife without saying a word as suddenly, he recoiled back in pain. " _ **Oh Shit! You overdid it again!**_ " She said in a panic as Sora was bleeding from his arm and right eye, both injured during his fight during Shen and clearly have not had enough time to heal. " _ **Really?.. Sorry... Hey Makoto, can you tell me what time it is right now? I'm losing track of time these days.**_ " Sora said, rubbing his bloody eye as Makoto looked on worried at his current state before deciding to comply with his request.

* * *

 **Time: 4PM**

 **Date: 5th December 2196**

* * *

" _ **It's 4pm and the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December...**_ " Makoto said as Sora nodded and winced as he dealt with the pain he felt all over his body. " _ **Sora...you shouldn't be pushing yourself**_ _ **so hard like this... It's been only two days since your fight with Shen and your body hasn't had the proper time to heal at all...**_ " Makoto said in worry as Sora looked at her, understanding the worry that she clearly had for him as he scratched his head. " _ **I...I know Makoto... But with the war slowly escalating, I cannot afford to simply stand by and do nothing. I need to keep on getting stronger and faster... to protect everyone here. That is all I can really do at this point.**_ "

As Sora said that, he held his injured hand tightly before focusing his gaze on Makoto to continue to say something. " _ **I understand your reason for doing so... But you won't get any stronger simply by just overusing that new ability. Power is not trained but understood... if you don't understand your own limits then you will just be trying to train yourself into a dead end. You well know that hurts you doesn't it!**_ " Makoto said, beating him to the punch as he kept quiet at her words. Unable to come up with any kind of retort at that moment except the realization that her words were correct.

" _ **Then... How do I come to understand my own limits?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto was gently surprised to hear him ask such a thing before clearing her throat and looking at him seriously once more. " _ **To understand your own limits... you must first know what you can and cannot do... once you know that... You must understand why you can or cannot do certain things... I believe by understanding these two things, you can break your limits.**_ " Makoto explained as Sora thought about her words carefully.

" _ **...**_ _ **Thanks for telling me that... I'm sorry if my actions are causing you to worry for me, but understand that I need to do what I need to do to become stronger... though knowing and understanding my limits... I never thought that was important.**_ " Sora said as he went to her and gave her a half hug as he didn't want to cover her in his blood by accident. " _ **And let me guess... you are still going to continue training in order to discover said limits huh...**_ " Makoto said as Sora looked at her weirdly and a bit confused.

" _ **Isn't that the best way to figure out one's limits by the end?..**_ " Sora said innocently as all she could do was really rub her head in frustration. ' _ **In the end... he's still an idiot... an understanding idiot...but an idiot never the less.**_ ' Makoto thought as She sighed and looked at him once more. " _ **If you are going to do that... then I am going to stay here and train with you.**_ " She said with determination as Sora's eyes widened a bit hearing that.

" _ **But you're still injured yourself! And even worse than me too! You need the rest more than I do.**_ " Sora complained but Makoto merely pushed him a bit as she looked at him seriously. " _ **If I don't get serious and really start training, I won't be of any help when danger really does come over here! You're not the only one who is fighitng at this point anymore you know!**_ " Makoto argued as Sora was simply taken aback by her statement as she winced and nearly flinched.

' _ **Is...is the power of an idiot?... how fearsome...**_ ' Sora thought as he couldn't help but focus his attention on her in the process. Soon she nearly collapsed to the ground because of the fact she was standing up without her crutches and only just realized that she wasn't using them at that moment. " _ **So!.. are we going to start training or not!?**_ " Makoto shouted as she pointed a finger right at him as he continued to stare at her dumbfounded before shaking his head.

" _ **I...I guess we can start...**_ " Sora said as he couldn't help but wonder why he was so awkward around her in the first place. They were friends weren't they?.. and she is currently injured right in front of him right now... Unless... ' _ **Could it be... the same feeling with Allison I felt... I am feeling for Makoto right now?**_ ' Sora thought as he continued to stare at her dumbfounded as he began to wonder about the feelings he felt for her just two days ago.

Becoming all embarrassed and stuttering like an idiot in the process... that day was so unlike him and right now, he's just awkwardly staring right at her as he couldn't help but just notice... how pretty she looked despite the bandages all over her. Sora had to slap himself with the bloody hand in order to knock some sense into his brain. " _ **Oh god Sora! Use the non-bloody hand at least!**_ " Makoto exclaimed in shock as he quickly smeared the blood on his face awkwardly to hide his embarrassment.

" _ **S-S-Sorry! Let's just get the training going already!**_ " Sora said, slapping Makoto's bad so hard she actually crumbled to the ground in tense pain. " _ **O-OPS! I'm so sorry!**_ " Sora apologized as Makoto could only look at him and saw the pure confusion plastered all over his face, wondering what he should do at that point as all she could do was look away and pout a little. " _ **At least you could have slapped my back a lot more gently you know...**_ " Makoto said as Sora didn't know what to say in response.

" _ **...**_ _ **S...Sorry...**_ " Sora could only say as he was glad that he smeared his face with blood to hide the embarrassment that he was feeling at that point as Makoto sighed and walked up to him to pat his back. "It's alright Sora... Let's just get started with training." Makoto said as she couldn't help but smile at how awkward he was being at that moment. As soon as he understood that she knew, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as he followed Makoto to begin her training.

* * *

 **And in a way... to start discovering his limits.**

* * *

In a Black Lotus lab further into the forests of Torifune, a couple of scientists were busy working on an important project. Their focus fully placed on the thing in front of them, " **Are we certain that the subject has been sedated this time...** " A scientist questioned as his partner scratched his head. " **We have sedated her... but at the rate it's going we are going to need stronger and stronger shots.** " His partner replied.

" **So when we are going to reach a point where stronger shots are going to result in absolutely nothing and she starts rampaging again...** " The scientist questioned as his partner could only look on with horror plastered on his face as he did not think about that. " **Then... may god help us all, as much as that is a cheezy line... we need some sort of divine intervention if it reawakens.** " His partner spoke as they focused their attention on the thing that has their undivided attention at that point.

* * *

 **...A woman dragon beastkin...**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!? Once again I have been able to post this chapter at just the nick of time! Hehehee, I am glad that my semester is coming to a close soon. That means more time for me to write and relax! But with more time it also means that there will be more time for me to get distracted unfortunately. But regardless I will keep on posting twice a month as usual regardless of whether there's school or not. So rest easy and know that I will keep posting chapters! Also forgive the shorter chapter, time was getting the better of me and I knew this was going to be a smaller chapter than normal to ease the tensions from the last chapter. So forgive me for the shorter chapter.**

 **SO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS WOMAN THAT IS CURRENTLY BEING KEPT INSIDE A BLACK LOTUS HEADQUATERS!? WHAT ROLE WILL SHE PLAY ON THIS CURRENT WAR!? AND JUST WHAT KIND OF TRAINING WILL SORA PUT MAKOTO THROUGH! All these questions and more on the next BLACK!**


	54. BLACK 53: Consultations And Friendship

(A new BLACK! Will we see the fruits of Sora's and Makoto's time training with each other in this chapter?! Well, let us find out!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 53

A week had passed since the last time we saw our two friends and Makoto was staring at the tree in front of her. Time was passing down for her and she should be heading back soon as at this point she didn't need crutches anymore thanks to healing ars magus and her beastkin biology. This whole week, she had been training constantly by simply attacking a singular tree with a blunt knife under Sora's instructions as she felt her wrists move with the motion of her cuts. She was beginning to understand her body's movements as she looked at the progress she had made.

" **How are you doing with the training Makoto?** " Marcus asked as Makoto turned around to see Marcus and Chikacho walking towards her, their wounds still healing but they were walking at this point. " **Hehehe... Well, Thanks to Sora's training methods... It's been good, but also at the same time I am struggling to keep my breath.** " Makoto commented as she felt her breath escape out of her body. " **Yeah... Sora's training methods are rather..extreme to one's actual breathing. It's purposely designed so that your lung capacity is increased so you don't hyperventilate when you are fighting for longer.** " Chikacho said as Makoto collapsed and laid on the ground, processing what Marcus and Chikacho said to her.

" **I...I see... That explains why Sora never really looks like he's out of breath even when he's one big bloody mess...** " Makoto commented as Marcus and Chikacho could only look at her and nod their heads. " **It sure is... But we are wondering if you have seen where Mas.. Sora went to? We didn't see him the whole week at all.** " Chikacho said as Makoto sat back up wondering why she would ask that before slowly swearing to herself. " **Shit... He might have just gone to deal with the Black Lotus by himself...again.** " Makoto thought.

Marcus and Chikacho looked at each other as soon as they heard that as a sense of dread crawled up their backs. " **What do you mean by he went to deal with the Black Lotus again?.. He's supposed to be resting in the hospital right now.** " Chikacho questioned as Makoto sighed and leaned her back on the tree. " **Did Sora tell you about the letter to Shen?.. I'm sure he had told you two right?..** " Makoto asked as Shen and Chikacho looked at each other for a brief moment before looking at Makoto again.

" **Do you mean... that Big Bro's trying to find a Black Lotus base based on the final letter that Shen gave him?** " Marcus asked as Makoto nodded her head at that. " **That's the most logical conclusion I can come to in all of this madness... Sora doesn't like wasting time so he's going to chase any lead he has... even if it has almost no information to go with,** " Chikacho said before Makoto could say a singular word as she simply just nodded at that intuitive answer.

" **Was that a calculated guess on your part Chikacho based from your experience with him?.. or are you just pulling something up from your ass and making it sound convincing?** " Makoto asked as all Chikacho could do at that moment was simply look at Makoto in confusion and shock while shaking her head. " **I don't really know how to answer that kind of question Makoto... I figure that you would know what would be my answer at this point.** " Chikacho answered as Makoto couldn't help but smile.

" **I guess when you put it that way... we've been bonding for the past few months and in a way... I can sort of figure out what you are going to say. Not as accurately as I would like with Sora... but better than nothing I guess**." Makoto said as Marcus and Chikacho couldn't help but look at her and laugh a little bit hearing that. " **I guess when you put it that way... you are right in a way to guess like that Makoto.** " Marcus said with a small smile as they heard a couple of footsteps coming from right behind them

" **Makoto! Makoto Where are you!?..** " A voice cried out as Makoto immediately recognized the voice in question. " **Are Tsubaki and the others looking for me right now? Geez it must be getting that late huh.** " Makoto said as soon Tsubaki, Noel and Hunter came into view, running towards Makoto as she looked at her three friends with a smile. " **Hey you guys, sorry I took too long, I was just training and all.** " Makoto apologized as Tsubaki could only shake her head hearing that.

" **You sure have become quite the training nut... has Sora been teaching you stuff that we don't know about at this point by yourself?** " Hunter asked as Tsubaki could only look at him in shock before shaking her head at that. " **Oh goodness you two, can we focus on something else besides training at this point?** " Tsubaki asked as Noel could only smile and place her hand on Tsubaki's shoulder before shaking her head.

" **You're right Noel... no point complaining about it I guess.** " Tsubaki said as Makoto looked at Tsubaki at that point and walked up to her. " **So... I'm guessing that something's going to happen since everybody at this point is at a condition to fight again?** " Makoto asked as Tsubaki nodded her head at that. " **Miss Emma and Jin said that they have a couple of plans to help train, particularly in the ways of fighting that we will never do so in the Academy.** "

* * *

Makoto: **fighting in a way we would never do in the academy huh... I guess that since we are considered targets for the Black Lotus, they would like to make sure we are well trained huh.**

Hunter: **Yeah... and if this Black Lotus is really as strong as they look... Oh who am I kidding, if Sora, Marcus and Chikacho came from this organization and are as strong as they are, we definitely need more training.**

Tsubaki: **That reminds me... what brings you out here by yourself Makoto?**

Makoto: **Hehehe, I'm doing my own personal training and Sora helped create the training regiment for me.**

Hunter: **Training regiment? Made by Sora? Something tells me that it's something out of hell.**

Makoto: **Training from hell? Hehe, Hell looks a lot better than the training Sora puts me through.**

* * *

" **Hell looks a lot better... Are you actually saying that Sora's training is that bad!?** " Tsubaki said in shock as all Makoto could do was simply scratch her head and nod slowly. " **Well... you might as well ask Sora to lighten down on the training... after all, you are still recovering.** " Hunter said in worry as Marcus and Chikacho decided to join in on the conversation, " **Do not worry about master's training methods... he doesn't just let anybody train in the way he does..** " Chikaco said as that suddenly gave Hunter, Noel and Tsubaki a sudden realization

" **I just realized... Where is Sora in the first place? We haven't seen him in the hospital for the past few days and whenever we check his room he's been missing.** " Tsubaki said as Hunter couldn't help but become suspicious at a thought, " **Don't tell us that he's gone after the Black Lotus all by himself? Even when Estella told him not to...** " Hunter suspected, making Marcus, Chikacho and Makoto panic as they scrambled to think of a reason why Sora would be missing at this point.

* * *

As they simply wondered together, " **Where on Earth is Sora Minakaze in the first place?...** "

* * *

As they did so, Sora himself was traversing the forests of the lower levels of Torifune, keeping his eyes peeled for anything that wasn't natural in the area. Though he knew he had to find the base that Shen mentioned in his letter before it moves away, he also knew that he wasn't in full health because of the training he placed himself and Makoto through in order to get stronger in the first place. In order to compensate for that, he made himself drink a special mixture that gave him more strength.

" _ **Guhh... Fuck me that drink is still lingering at the back of my throat.**_ " Sora mumbled to himself as he was eating some MRE's that he bought from the academy though he would have loved to cook something at this point. It had been a while since he had actually cooked something for someone and for the first time he was actually missing cooking for the first time. " _ **Being here really has changed me in more ways than one...**_ " Sora continued to mumble as he couldn't help but let his mind wander about what was the next meal he was going to make for everyone when they recover.

In fact... what would Makoto like to eat when she is finally cleared from that hospital food, knowing her she would want a lot of food piled high up like a tower. " _ **Huh... why am I starting to think about Makoto more and more these days.**_ " For the past week, a day doesn't go by when Makoto doesn't cross his mind at least once. Honestly... he was beginning to question the current feelings of friendship he felt towards Makoto.

The more he thought about her... the more he began to question the friendship he had formed with her. It's not that he is hating her right now...but it was much more different than he was used to having before. The feeling he had felt was accurate to how he felt with Allison... which was feelings of love. As soon as he thought of his feeling for her like that, things started making more sense in his head. He was slowly beginning to suspect the feelings of friendship he felt towards her... become something much more.

But then again... his feelings for Allison didn't really wane as he had thought time would have done. Looking at Hunter... he couldn't help but also feel some lingering feelings crawl up his heart. " _ **But...Hunter's a man... and I am a man... so... I guess...**_ _ **I like men too?..**_ " Sora thought as the more he thought about it, the more that made sense in his mind. But that only should serve to confirm that the feelings he felt for Allison/Hunter... should be the same as well for Makoto, it has to with the way he's thinking about it.

" _ **At this rate of thinking... I am just going to end up walking around in damn circles...**_ " Sora whined as he knew deep inside he was messed up but there's nothing he could do right now other than just continue on with the mission that was in front of him at the moment and focus once more. " _ **Got to find that Black Lotus base and destroy whatever they are making inside before they can use it. Can't let this war become anymore disadvantageous to Torifune...**_ " Sora mumbled for the last time as he immediately stopped walking and looked at the ground.

It was faint, but he can tell from the soft indentation of the ground that looked like a footprint. Brushing on the ground some more, he was able to see more of the print and the direction it pointed to and started to look at the ground, tracing the footsteps as he did so until he began to notice more man-made features present on the ground such as traces of a faint powder that is slowly beginning to blend into the snow as a result of it's color.

Before he knew it, he finally found what may appear to be the base in question... however something about it felt not quite right, actually something about it felt very very wrong about it. A cold and chilling feeling loomed over him as he found a high ground to start staking out the location in order to figure a way into said base. That is often the most important thing to establish because it's not only the way in... but it has to be the way out should anything go wrong.

That being said... finding a way in this base looked near impossible for just a lone man like him. If he had just stormed through the front like normal, he would have to fight through a whole base worth of people and though he knew he could do so... he's trying to avoid a battle for once and try to destroy this base as secretly as possible. Scratching his head, he was weighing the options he had at this point when it came to deciding how he should infiltrate this base.

Then suddenly, he felt a sense of tiredness come over him as he yawned. He hasn't been sleeping properly lately and as much as he would like to keep finding, now would be the best time for him to let some time pass and hopefully the patrols would lighten as a result. Looking around, he found a cave nearby that can serve as a temporary base for him to hide inside and luckily for him there was no wild animals living inside there.

" **I shouldn't start a fire... If the Black Lotus patrol through here the fire would be a dead giveaway.** " Sora mumbled as soon as he finished checking out the cave and realizing that it wasn't deep enough for a fire to be needed as his flashlight produced enough light for him to see well enough as he made a quick leaf bed shelter, not the most comfortable place to sleep on but at least he wasn't sleeping outside in the open where he could freeze.

" **Time to get some rest I guess...** " Sora mumbled as he checked the time on his phone to know how long he would have to wait until he has to get up and try to find another way into the base again. The time that he saw on the clock surprised him a little as he felt that time was a lot slower than he was normally used to as he sighed and kept his phone once more. " **Geez... Talk about wasting time... I didn't expect it to be so late at this point.** " Sora mumbled as he finally rested his head on the ground and closed his eyes, letting the world of dreams take over once more as he had set an alarm to ring.

* * *

 **Time: 6:00 AM**

 **Day: 13th December 2196**

* * *

As soon as Sora closed his eyes, he felt his body float around once more as at this point, he figured out where he was at this point. Opening them, he turned left and right to see that he was surrounded in pure darkness. He soon began to focus as he allowed his feet to soon touch the non-existent ground that was the shadows. " **Hello?.. You there Amy?** " Sora called as soon, Amy popped out right in front of him, spooking him a little as Amy couldn't help but giggle.

" **Did I scare you again? Geez you sure get easily spooked huh.** " Amy said as Sora scratched his head, not really feeling scared at that point. " **I doubt shock counts for being spooked Amy... But whatever you say that helps you sleep at night I guess.** " Sora said as Amy giggled again before looking at Sora with a bit of seriousness in her playful eyes. " **But in other news... it appears that you are growing at a steady pace.** " Amy said as Sora didn't know how to respond to that other than simply nod his head.

" **I have been huh... well I guess that makes sense since I have been making sure to develop the drive that was given to me after all.** " Sora said as he closed his eyes and began to ponder about it in general. " **Though I have to ask you Amy... what is a drive exactly? I mean...I know it comes from deep within a person's soul, but how does someone get a drive in the first place? And why can I use a drive but not ars magus?** " Sora asked as Amy felt that they were legitimate and genuine questions one would ask at this very moment

" **A drive hmmmm... there's so many questions one would have about a drive and many answers as well... Yes it comes from a person's soul... but not anybody can simply gain a drive nor are people born with their drives. The Drive chooses the person...the soul it wishes to grant it's power to. It is a contract that binds both the person and their soul to a greater purpose in this world.** " Amy said as her voice sounded regal with each and every sentence she uttered.

" **A contract... that binds a person to the world...** " Sora muttered as Amy looked at Sora with a small smile on her face. " **As for why you cannot use ars magus... that is a special case for you and you alone Sora Minakaze.** " Amy continued as Sora looked at her confused. " **For you see... you are born with something special within you... what is it you may ask?.. unfortunately now is not the time for you to discover that.** "

The moment Amy said that, Sora had many more questions in his mind as Amy walked up to him and flicked his head. " **Don't overthink so much about this, you are who you are. That will never change no matter what happens next. Your drive is your own drive and it's yours to control, to discover... but especially in your case... evolve.** " Amy explained as Sora became curious about what she said at that moment, clearing his throat as he opened his mouth once again.

* * *

Sora: **My drive is evolving?.. do you mean how I am able to see different options sometimes?**

Amy: **Not just that... your drive is unique because of the way you gained it. Your drive has yet become your own... your drive is still in it's infancy and you need to mature it yourself.**

Sora: **Evolving...maturing... you make it sound like having a drive is like having a baby...**

Amy: **That's because it is like having a baby Mr Minakaze... your drive is your will, and the more you grow that will, the more possibilities will open to you, just like your recent escapades with your final moments in your previous battle.**

Sora: **...!... You mean when I dashed faster than normal?**

Amy: **You can call it a dash... but you can also call it a rebirth in a way.**

* * *

" **A rebirth huh... when you say it like that, that does sound a lot more interesting.** " Sora said as Amy chuckled a little bit and smiled right at him. " **But enough of this serious talk about drives... I have noticed another change in your heart Minakaze-Kun.** " Amy said as that made Sora focus on her while spinning backwards. " **And what is that exactly Amy?** " Sora questioned as she smiled and grabbed his leg. " **Well... I have noticed that your heart is experiencing the emotion called love... and you are currently in love with someone.** "

" **I...I'm in love?... W...Well I am aware of that... but I am not sure if this feeling of love... is right or not.** " Sora muttered as he didn't know what he was saying at that point, his brain was scrambled and didn't know how to arrange itself much to his own annoyance. " **Oh my... your own confusion about love is actually confusing you in real life... I must admit this is really amusing in general.** " Amy said as Sora scratched his head and blushed

" **S...Shut up... I am trying my best here to ensure that I don't simply just have feelings only to realize that they are fake in the end...** " Sora muttered as Amy tilted her head. " **And why do you say it like that?..** " Amy asked as Sora sighed as he stopped his spinning. " **It's because... I just don't want to break my own heart again if it turns out she doesn't have the same feelings for me... unlike the last one.** "

" **The last one? You were in love with a previous person before?** " Amy asked as Sora sighed and nodded his head. " **Yes... but it was more of a he than an actual she... and it was a gender bent acquaintance who I have now become semi-friends with.** " Sora said with the most stiff dialogue he could ever use as Amy just stared at him, making him regret his poor choice of words. " **Which means that I still have feelings for a man... not as strong as they were before... but they are still there. And though said man doesn't feel the same way... I just don't really know how to move on...** "

The dialogue choices that Sora made at this point simply served to confuse Amy as he was secretly begging inside for Amy to spare him the torture of trying to continue explaining this. " **So if I am trying to understand what you are trying to say... You like someone and you're afraid that it's because you are still dealing with your heartbreak.** " Amy explained as Sora could only look at her before breathing a sigh of relief at her answer.

" **Y...Yes...that is the truth.** " Sora confessed as Amy sighed and shook her head. " **Well... when you put it like that, it makes sense. You don't want to be some insensitive jerk who simply goes to another girl to get over his heart break. That just makes you look pathetic and sad at the same time.** " Sora could feel daggers fly into his chest at Amy's poor choice of words but alas... she was speaking the truth at the same time.

" **...** **And when you put it like that... no matter how harsh it is... That's the truth as well unfortunately.** " Sora said, lowering his head in shame as Amy walked up to him and petted his head. " **It's alright Sora... I know you don't mean to hurt people intentionally... but don't think that just because you are in love with someone, that means you are in love with that person just to get over your heartbreak over a previous crush.** " Amy explained as Sora looked at her with some hope in his eyes as she smiled at him.

" **So you should be honest with yourself...about your feelings for this particular girl. It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up and not be firm in how you feel...** " Amy said as Sora wanted to say something back to her before Amy slapped his face. " **And don't say you are not sure of what you should say to her!.. If you don't know that you cannot confess to her... Then the least you can do is not friend zone her.** " Amy continued as Sora tilted his head.

The friend zone... he has heard of that before... it's that mythical barrier that exists to say we are just friends. " **If you do that... then if she does have feelings for you, you're just making things awkward between you two as you both will never open up about your feelings for each other!** " Amy said as she breathed hard, having shouted each and every one of her words. Her words reached Sora much to her relief as he thought about what she said and realized... she was speaking the truth.

He had never considered the fact that Makoto might be harboring the same feelings that he was feeling at that moment. She might have had it even longer than he has... and it would be an insult to their friendship to not accept the love she was giving to him even now. The signs are there... they have been hugging each other, remaining quite close to each other at all times and even started training together. Hell, they have even held hands for quite some time. He might be confused right now... but that shouldn't be an excuse for him to try and start distancing themselves from each other.

" **...T...Thanks for the love advice Amy... I feel like I understand better now.** " Sora said as he closed his eyes in relief. " **Geez... men are so bad in spotting whether or not a girl likes them or not... but at least you are honestly trying to not be an asshole and see a girl's gestures as just a girl's gesture.** " Amy said as Sora felt his body become heavy once more. " **God... my body feels so heavy again... I guess I am going to see you later.** " Sora said as Amy smiled and held his hand.

" **Hehehe, go right ahead Sora... just let your body float away. We will meet each other soon. I promise.** " Amy said as soon, Sora vanished in a puff of light as Amy looked at the glowing orbs of light floating into the sky. As they vanished from view, Amy couldn't help but ponder about Sora's choice of words. " **So.. Sora Minakaze is growing even more as a human... who would have thought a mistake like him can even develop to who he is right now...** "

* * *

 **Those were Amy's final thoughts as she soon became one with the black world.**

* * *

Sora's eyes began to open once more as he felt a soreness all around his body. For how long was he sleeping for was the first few thoughts that came into his mind as he reached for his phone only for it to suddenly ring on his hand, surprising him greatly as he realized it was the appointed time he had set for himself to wake up. " _ **Well... for once I am waking up earlier than my alarm, that's a nice change for once.**_ " Sora said to himself as he stood up and felt a stiffness all around.

As he began to stretch, a certain smell crept up his nose. This was a smell that he was too familiar with, a smell that no matter what he does, he can never forget. " _ **A fire?... What's going on out there...**_ " Sora thought as he resisted his natural instinct to run out and see what was the cause of the fire as what most people would do, instead choosing to creep his way towards the entrance, unsure if it's the fire's close by his area or somewhere else entirely.

As soon as he reached the entrance, he took a peak and had to simply exit out of the hole he was hiding from out of pure shock. The fire wasn't being made by the Black Lotus... but more accurately the fire was happening at the Black Lotus base itself. " _ **Just what is going on over there!?**_ " Sora wondered as he knew very well, the Black Lotus wouldn't make a mistake that caused their whole base to simply combust in the way that it is right now.

* * *

" _ **Just what on earth is going on over there?..**_ " was the only thought that Sora could think once more as he stared at the blazing inferno..

* * *

At the Black Lotus base that Sora was spying on, flames licked and devoured the buildings as Black Lotus struggled to keep the fire under control. " _ **Where's the fire extinguishing team! We needed them minutes ago!**_ " A commander shouted as one of his men came running towards him. " _ **It's no good sir, the target's too strong for us to restrain!**_ " his man shouted as the commander gritted his teeth and looked at him with serious eyes.

" _ **It doesn't matter, what does matter is that we get it under control before...**_ " Before he could finish his sentence, the commander collided with a body as he looked on in shock as he saw the shadow of a figure walking towards him. " _ **God... I have been asleep for so long and what's the first thing I see? A couple of humans looking at me as if I am some zoo animal.**_ " a voice, feminine in nature boomed as the soldier and commander immediately got to their feet and stared at their target as it approached closer.

" _ **Stop moving in the name of the Lotus you creature!**_ " The commander shouted as the figure simply raised a finger to scratch it's ear. " _**And you should really shut up you know... least you want to be eaten.**_ " The voice threatened as it lifted it's finger and revealed the sharp nails that formed a claw like hand pointing right towards the commander. " _ **As a member of the Black Lotus... I don't care if I am eaten if it means stopping you!**_ " The commander shouted as the figure looked at him intrigued as it got down low and grinned.

" _ **I see at least you're going to put up a little of a fight...good... I like my prey to squirm and fight a little before I eat them whole.**_ " The voice said, the femininity in it's voice lost as the scaly tail of the beast began to sway left and right, claws digging into the ground as it pounced, revealing in the flames that it was a naked woman, her defining features completely unknown except for the final thing that came into view of the captain as he breathed slowly

* * *

 _ **The eyes of a demon...no... not just any demon.. something even worse than that...**_

* * *

 **Last Known Set Time: 6:00AM**

 **Day: 13th December 2196**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING IN THIS POINT IN TIME!? I have been greatly enjoying my break, savoring the free time I have now to go to conventions and overall just relax as that is something I haven't been doing enough. It's also been helping me slowly take my time writing stories and just not rushing them out unlike last time where I would spend just a few days to start and finish my story which is ridiculous if you think about it. But feeling rejuvenated and inspired, I write once more.**

 **SO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? JUST WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS WOMAN THAT ATTACKED THE BLACK LOTUS BASE!? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT TO SORA AND WHAT KIND OF CONFRONTATION WILL WE GET SHOULD THESE TWO MEET!? THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO READ ON IF YOU DARE!..**


	55. BLACK 54: Flames Of The Dark One

(A new BLACK and now the continuation of the last chapter! Just what is going to happen next!? Read on to find out!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 54

Previously on BLACK Rebellion

Sora Minakaze was heading to a Black Lotus base with the intention of taking it down, hurting the Black Lotus's hold on Torifune and get more information about their plans. However after waking up from a small slumber, he only sees the base in tatters, flames as in the base itself, a mysterious being woke up from her slumber and attacked said base. Who is this woman? How is she involved with the Black Lotus in the first place? All these questions and more in this chapter of BLACK Rebellion.

And now, the continuation of BLACK Rebellion

* * *

Sora was running as fast as he could, trying to get rid of as much of the sloppiness that sleep usually brings to a person by running to his destination and getting his attention into high gear. He didn't know how he should proceed with what he witnessed happen to the Black Lotus base. He was simply unsure of what could be possibly happening at that moment but he had to make his way to the base now to figure out what in the hell is going on.

" _ **Please tell me that the Black Lotus haven't done anything too reckless...**_ " Sora mumbled as he continued to run as fast as he could at that possible moment, not wanting to let any valuable information that might be inside get burnt up in the process. He could care less about what happened to the people inside, the information was what he needed. He needed to know more. Not just about what are their plans for Torifune... but how they are going to fight against the NOL in the first place.

As soon as he reached the place however, his eyes widened even more. The worst case has just happened in front of his eyes, the whole damn place was in flames, burning to ash as he couldn't help but wonder how that was possible in the first place. Never before has he seen flames like this before, flames that could devour the world if they were left unchecked... the flames, felt eerily familiar as he continued to stare at said flames without saying a singular word.

" **Come closer Sora... let us devour you whole...** " The flames whispered as immediately, Sora broke to a cold sweat, shaking his head to get rid of said voice. " **NO!... No I will not.** " Sora denied as he looked back at the base. Considering the state that it was at that moment... there was going to be no reason for him to enter said base yet for some reason... something was off about this place. " **Come over here...** " A voice echoed in his head, making him look at the flames as he shuddered to think that there was a possibility that the flames were calling out to him.

" _ **Take a deep breath... take a deep breath Sora... You can't let the fire take control of your senses...**_ " Sora mumbled as he closed his eyes to take a few quick deep breaths. It was at that moment, a loud scream could be heard as Sora's eyes widened hearing the sound of said voice, alerting him to the possibility that there were actual Black Lotus survivors in this fire. People which he should be able to interrogate in order to get the information that he needed so desperately.

" _ **Right... Just fight through this fire and get to where you need to go Sora... Focus on the objective...**_ " Sora muttered as soon, the focus that he had cultivated over the years required for missions took over, allowing him to block out the very thoughts that the fire were trying to seep into his brain at that moment. As soon as he managed to regain his composure, he ran into the burning Black Lotus base, intent in finding the source of the voice to ask them as many questions as possible before they perish.

* * *

 **At least...that is the idea...**

* * *

Meanwhile the woman from before was busy dealing with a couple of Black Lotus members. The fools had decided to charge right for her saying that she was to be apprehended but at this point, she didn't care. All she cared about was that she's got no clothes, she's fucking thirsty and hungry and getting more pissed off at the moment. " **Surrender yourself to the Black Lotus right now you monster!** " A Black Lotus commander shouted as she simply rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

" **Oh for fucks sake... do I look like I give a damn about what you are telling me?.. you really are just an idiot.** " The woman complained as she scratched her head with her scaly claws, looking more annoyed and pissed at the minutes. " **And the name's Infer... like you really need to know dinner.** " Infer muttered as she allowed her eyes to look at the commander in the eyes, realizing that the commander in question was actually a woman.

" **Hmmm... I guess she will have to do. After all, she does have the most meat.** " Infer said as her eyes looked directly at the woman's sizable breasts, licking her lips as she slithered around the ground quickly like a lizard, catching the woman off guard as she raised her weapon out of instinct to protect herself. " **Don't you dare hide you beast!** " The woman shouted as before she knew what happened, a burning sensation took over her hands as she looked to see that the handle of her sword was glowing bright red, forcing her to drop it completely as her hands made a visible searing sound.

" **Who said anything about hiding? I just want to get a small taste.** " Infer said as without warning, the captain was looking at a stump of her ring finger as her eyes widened in shock. " **And you know what... you would make a very good meal. Besides the others that I had sampled.** " Infer said as a small grin grew on her face. " **And also...your clothes fit me very well... You don't mind if I take your clothes as my own now... well...Like I need your permission anyways.** " Infer said as she licked her tongue at what was essentially her prey.

 **As all the woman could do at this point...was simply scream in terror as her world became black.**

* * *

 **SORA POV**

* * *

The longer one usually takes in trying to complete a mission, the more difficult it often becomes to get any useful kind of information. At the rate I was going at, all of the information that I need from the Black Lotus was disappearing quick because the screams I was hearing were slowly becoming quieter and quieter and when that happens normally, it usually means either two things. 1.) The people that you are trying to talk to are dying out one by one... or 2.) The people that you are trying to talk to are being eliminated by outside forces.

At this point, I don't know who would be dumb enough to take on the Black Lotus head on like this. It's not the NOL that's for sure, their systematic way of doing things simply just doesn't line up with the series of actions that was happening in front of me right now. I'm just glad that nobody else has to see what I am seeing right now because everyone else would have told me to just get the fuck out of here and ignore any potential information that still might be inside there.

But often... risk comes with reward, and I am not letting the reward escape from my eyes at this very moment. Turning to my left, I felt my feet give way as I quickly rolled over the ground, shaking my head as I must have ran a bit too fast and tripped by accident. What on earth did I stumble upon... a piece of building rubble?.. or even a dead body?.. Well, only one way to find out as I turned to the source of what caused me to trip.

At first... it didn't really strike me as hard as it would have... but suddenly, I felt a sensation swirl in my gut as I had to process what I was seeing right now. Here I was... looking at any normal dead body but this one was different. This person looked like they were mauled by some.. creature, their skin tearing off from their flesh and their face scarred beyond recognition. I could see it was a man because of the fact he only had one hole and the place where he should have had a penis looked more like a torn off carcass instead.

I have to admit... I may be used to seeing gore in the battlefield, but it has been a long while since I had seen it in person. God I feel like I really need some time to process everything that has happened so far in the span of 60 seconds. It was at that very moment I heard the screams of a woman, a woman writing in pain as that immediately placed me on edge. Whatever did this to the corpse is probably responsible for the woman's scream at this point.

Calm down Sora... don't overthink everything, just focus on getting the hell out of this situation alive... and once you do that, focus on the task at hand. There has to be something, anything remaining from this base that I can use at this point. If I have to... I might have to use the secret weapon I brought with me as I had a blue fabric tied over my waist that I have been hiding this entire time. I should only use it as a last desperate attempt.

As I felt my breathing stabilize once more, I ran for the source of the voice, deciding that the best chance for me to get any kind of information would be to run into the lion's den and confront whatever was causing this carnage in the first place head on. As I got closer, I felt this sense of anxiety take over me as I tried to focus on the task right in front me without losing sight of what was important at that moment as well, the gaining of any kind of information that would be useful against the Black Lotus.

As soon as I got to the source of the voice, I finally witnessed something I thought I would have never seen in my life. Various piles of bodies, charred beyond recognition. The very heat of the flames melting through metal with a ferocious blaze. And most importantly, a woman beastkin who I have never seen their race type before. Wait a minute... those scales... that tail... she looks exactly like Knight's kind... except for the fact it's got black spikes coming right out of it.

" **AAAAHHHH... it's been such a long time since I have ever feasted like this.** " The woman said as she had a grin on her face that felt very eerie with the landscape surrounding us at this very moment. I wanted to take cover and observe her for a bit longer but before I could, I saw her head quickly turn towards my direction, making me grit my teeth as I realized I had just gotten spotted by her as she slowly turned her body towards me.

" **OH?... you don't look like any of these Black Lotus people... yet you smell just like them... could it be that you are former associates with them?** " The woman questioned as I had to grit my teeth at that. Just what are with her senses, they are out of this world as I got a closer look at her body and noticed the various scales that formed, making her look like something out of a medieval era drama...

Her green near lizard like eyes were like daggers piercing my soul as her shoulder length dark red wavy hair blew in the wind, matching the very flames that surrounded her at that moment, not a single trace of sweat present on her at all as the outfit she wore was rather minimalist, a simple black sports bra and slightly torn black jeans matched her blood red like cloth that was wrapped around her waist and shoulder in such a manner that I have never seen before, with the cloth covering her right shoulder and left hip.

" **Well?... You got the time to look at my goods and clothes... the least you can do is tell me why you smell like the rest of them... but you know what, I don't care about that... All I care is that you are going to die just like the rest of them.** " the woman spoke as I immediately reached out for my arm blades out of instinct as I immediately felt the trembling at my hand. What is this feeling that I am feeling at this very moment, I've never felt this way before and it's distracting to my concentration at this point.

" **Die?.. look, I would rather not get in your way... but what did you do to this place?** " I questioned as the woman yawned and simply sat down on a piece of rubble. " **Welp... that's sure a good thing for me to know. As for what I did to this place, I may have been woken up from my sleep a bit too rudely and threw a tantrum, destroying this place in the process. On the flipside, the food here tastes great.** " The woman commented as I saw her chew on a piece of cooked meat as she held it to my face.

* * *

Me: **Food? Are you talking about the** **food the Black Lotus serves to their soldiers** **?**

Woman: **Come on, give it a bite... trust me**

Me:... **Well... if you insist...**

* * *

 **Sora Minakaze then slowly sheathed his arm blades and cautiously approached Infer, unsure of what she was trying to do as he picked up the piece of meat from Infer's hands and took a single bite**

* * *

Me: **...This meat's kind of tough...**

Woman: **that's because it got cold already, you took too long to eat it.**

Me: **I don't think that's it... and why does it look...more pink than normal.**

Woman: **Oh, that's just how I like to enjoy most meats, Blue**

Me: **And what is this meat exactly?**

Woman: **Just human flesh.**

* * *

The moment I heard her say those very words, an instant reaction kicked in as I spat out the meat I was chewing and threw the meat back to her in disgust. " **You made me eat human flesh!?** " I exclaimed as I felt disgust swell up my throat, near barfing point as I had to hold my mouth. " **Eh?.. what's wrong with that huh? Food's food if you cook it up after all. Though they sure do taste good raw.** " the woman said as she gleefully picked up the piece of meat and chomped a big piece of meat right off before looking at me in the eyes once again.

" **So...you serious about leaving me the fuck alone?** " The woman asked as I felt reluctance crawl up my back as I took a deep breath and looked at her. " **I did say that now didn't I?..** " I answered as the woman merely nodded her head with a small grin. " **Well then, that's a first for me. Hehehe... if you don't mind me, I am going to take off right now. This place has been burnt up nicely to a crisp and there's no more food here for me to eat.** " the woman said as she stood up from the rubble.

So... she not only destroyed the whole place, but also burnt everything to the ground. I guess that means any kind of secret plans that were sent to this Black Lotus base Is also gone at this point and I should just head back to Torifune right now. Before I could even think about my next course of action, I realized something grave as it crossed my mind. " **Hey... if you don't mind... can you answer me two simple questions?** " I questioned as the woman looked at me directly at the eyes.

" **Hey... didn't you just say that you were going to leave me the fuck alone?** " The woman said as a small scowl appeared on her face as I sighed. " **I just want to make sure... just answer my questions please.** " I asked a bit nicer as the woman scratched her head before sighing herself. " **Fine... two questions but** **no bullshit** **... now spill it** **.** "The woman questioned as I paused to consider her attitude as well as how she was behaving at this point.

" **First of all... What is your name?** " I asked as she couldn't help but simply scoffed and and rub her forehead. " **Are you fucking kidding me... you could me any question... yet you ask my name?.. Are...Are you fucking high right now?.. we aren't going to meet anytime soon so why the fuck should I bother tell you my name...** " The woman questioned as I scratched my head at the tone she chose to use against me, unsure if I should just ignore what she just said or just be blunt with her.

" **Yes I might be high... but at the same time, It's proper for us to ask someone their name... that's courtesy after all.** " I said as the woman couldn't help but laugh a little hearing that. " **That's so original, but whatever, to satisfy your first question, the name's Infer to you.** " The woman, now known as Infer to me said as I nodded my head, understanding that. " **Infer huh... so... what are you going to do exactly when you get out of here if I can ask?..** " I asked, waiting for her response.

" **Hmph, it's obvious. Find the closest city and help myself to one big feast. I just woke up and I have one massive appetite to** **fill** **.** " Infer said with a smile present on her face as that was all I needed to hear at this point, and the end to my two questions. " **And that's all your questions done. We are finished, goodbye.** " Infer said as she turned around and began to walk away. As soon as I processed all of the information she gave me... I just knew one thing and one thing alone.

* * *

 **I cannot let her leave this place otherwise she will head to Torifune and tear it apart...**

* * *

 **INFER POV**

* * *

As I turn around to find myself some greener pastures to hunt for food, I immediately felt a sense of blood lust come right for me from behind as I used my claws to grab the blade that was trying to slice me in half. The offender in question was the white haired idiot from before as I sighed and looked right at him in the eyes. " **What the fuck do you want now...** " I said as I can't help but just complain at this point. I gave this fool two answers to his stupid questions and now here he is, drawing his blade and trying to kill me right now.

" **I'm sorry... but I have to change my mind about letting you go right now.** " The white haired idiot said as I couldn't help but shake my head. " **You idiot...** **I gave you a chance to leave me the fuck alone...and what do you do?.. raise a blade right at me... well, you're not my kind of meal... but you are going to have to do as a snack.** " I said as I gave the white haired kid a back slap with my claw, sending him flying across the ground as I decided that I should just kill him... to be safe and because he pissed me off.

Though... it wouldn't hurt to get a quick bite on this guy as I ran right for the guy quickly. Hehe, looking at his hands, I can see some shaking present on them. He's clearly trembling in fear, like how everyone should in my presence. He won't be much of a challenge at the end of the day as I leapt in the air and readied my claws to dig deep within his shoulders. Then I felt the ground which confused me for a second but immediately I used my tail to whack the white haired kid that was by my left off.

Right... let's try this again. Doing the same motions, I kept my eyes on his movements, making sure he doesn't escape my eyes even for a second. A hunter never lets their sights off their prey and I don't intend to do so this time. " **YOU'RE MINE!** " But much to my shock, I felt the ground once again. What the fuck, I was staring right at him, is he teleporting!? Immediately I did a front flip as soon as I sensed his presence coming right behind me to chase him off as I land on the ground and looked at him right in the eyes.

I can see... despite how his hands are shaking, the coldness his face has, the concentration plastered all over it. I see... so he's the type to pretend to be all cool and shit but in reality he's a coward inside... I can even sniff the fear coming out of him. Just find the right buttons with this kind of guy and he crumbles just like the rest. OOOOHHHH... Now this is going to be fun!.. " **Come on... stop with the teleporting trick, if you are going to come for me, then come for me, I'm not going to stop you you know.** " I taunted, raising my arms in a challenge pose.

If he's the basic kind of imbecile, then a simple taunt like this will be more than enough to get him riled up and start attacking me. But here he is... I'm wide open, yet he doesn't jump at the opportunity to attack me. Clearly he's at least disciplined enough to know that I am taunting him, and is probably thinking I got some sort of bluff planned for him. " **I'm waiting you know... We don't have all day you know.** " I said with more confidence in my voice, giving him a free and only hit he's ever going to land on me and he's not going to take it?..

Fine then... If he won't come for me, I just have to do so myself! " **It's your funeral!** " I shouted as I charged right for him once more. This time however, I won't let his vanishing trick work three times in a row against me as I sprouted flames from the tips of my claws and did a spin mid run, " **FLARE FANG!** " Suddenly, like magic, flames spewed out of my claws, covering me all around as I quickly looked up to see lord behold, the white haired kid in the air, descending with his fancy looking sword. All calculated like the way I had intended.

" **BLAZE BUSTER!** " I immediately grabbed the flames that I had formed and tossed them into the air like they were fireballs as they landed right on their marks as he flew down from the sky like a bird being shot midair. As he did so, I kept my eye on the guy as he came crashing right down to the ground. For a brief moment, I saw panic and fear present in his eyes as the flames quickly dissipated. so... fire is this guy's weakness hmmm...

* * *

 **Hehehee... Time to make the world burn...**

* * *

As soon as Sora managed to extinguish the flames that engulfed him before, he took a couple of deep and necessary breaths as he looked right at Infer once more. She was a completely different experience for him, fighting in a way, that he's not really used to. In just a couple of moves, she figured out how to block off his speed and even turn it against him. He has to be careful which moves he shows her because he felt that she could learn in a rate that if he made a single mistake, he's going to seriously die.

' _ **Calm down Sora... Just take it easy and don't rush it...don't rush this fight and take it easy.**_ ' Sora thought as he pulled out both of his arm blades once more, looking right at Infer as he strafed to his right. " **What's the matter huh... you afraid of me?** " Infer taunted as Sora was not used to this. He was not used to the way this opponent was behaving, how confident she held herself, she didn't even try to put up any kind of fighting stance, her aura oozed a vicious confidence that shouldn't be in any kind of person.

This entire time... the entire he has been looking at Infer, he was struggling to fight against his nerves, something he never had happen to him before. Just what is wrong with him?.. or is it really him?.. or could it be that this woman he was currently fighting on a different caliber beyond his own reasoning?.. He knew that he couldn't spend time thinking about what is and what isn't. For two consecutive times, he hesitated in trying to attack her. This was the third time she was letting him attack her, now is his opportunity and he should take it.

Charging forward with arm blades in hand, he readied himself to attack her when he noticed a small smirk appear on her face as she suddenly made a wall of flame appear right in front of him, catching him off guard. ' _ **Did...Did she condition me to attack her at this exact moment!?**_ ' Sora thought as suddenly, Infer came bursting out of the flames and as if the flames were listening to her, she weaved the flames to slash his chest, forcing him to slide on the ground as he felt a creeping sensation crawl up his back.

' _ **Shit... This woman's completely different to fight against...**_ ' Sora thought as he was beginning to regret his decision to fight against Infer but he knew that he had made his choice... He has to go with it all the way. ' _ **That's it... time to stop playing to her pace...**_ ' he thought as Infer reeled her back, charging it for another flame attack. It was at that moment Sora moved to intercept, tossing a rock right at Infer's way which made her instinctively move her head to the side.

As she did so and was going to open her mouth to a witty remark, Sora had already made his counterattack, managing to nearly land a hit right at a vital spot near Infer's belly which made her grin as she looked at Sora right in the eyes. " **OH? So the little boy's bearing his fangs right now huh... HAHAHA, THAT'S RICH!** " Infer shouted as she managed to chip off the tip of the sword as Sora quickly reverse gripped the sword to prevent her from further damaging it as Infer tried to attack him once more with fire.

As he did so, Infer began to scan her opponent once more as this was her first time seeing her foe on the offense. Her senses were on high alert as Sora attacked her from various directions in various angles, all of which she managed to block with either her claws or tail. Sora noted the awareness required by someone to simply block and dodge attacks without looking for said attack and how effortless Infer made it look as she tried to grab Sora from the air at the spot she presumed that he would be only to get struck from behind, alerting her quite a bit.

' **So he can use that teleporting trick for offense too huh... talk about annoying.** ' Infer thought as she reached out and managed to grab Sora's leg. " **Well Don't mind me if I try you up for size!** " Before Sora knew what She was going to do, she managed to pull him closer and managed to sink her fangs onto his exposed neck. She didn't get the chance to tear off the flesh however as she immediately pulled out the moment the taste of seithr came rushing right into her mouth, heavily disgusting her as she stumbled back, wiping her tongue with her hands as Sora immediately held onto the bite wound and pulled out a quick fire patch to seal the injury before it got too bad.

" **GOD...YOU TASTE HORRIBLE!** " Infer exclaimed, spitting in disgust as Sora felt for once, he had to thank the fact he has seithr flowing inside of him right now as that has just prevented him from being turned into a meal by this red crazy dragon beastkin as she looked at him, her eyes clearly pissed as now, she has had her mouth ruined. " **Well... Roasting you down is the only thing I can do at this point.** " Infer said as she sharpened her claws, making them spark in the process.

As soon as she did so, Infer began to make the sparks sprout flames on each and every tip of the claw as Sora dashed forward and slashed right at her once more, only to be met with sparks of small flames landing right to his eye and immediately blinded and disorientated him. Immediately as soon as that happened, events flashed right in front of his eyes as he gripped his eyes tightly, dropping his arm blades in the process as he felt unimaginable pain.

The pain he felt was simply agonizing as they turned blood shot red when that happened. He then looked for Infer once more, having lost track of her as she grabbed him by the ankle and tossed him high into the air. " **You're done asshat!** " Infer shouted as she engulfed both of her hands with flames and pointed them to the sky. " **CHAOTIC FLAME!** " Suddenly rocketting out of her hands was a gigantic stream of blood red fire as Sora got caught in the fire, unable to dodge them in the first place.

Sora at that moment, began to hear the voices he didn't want to hear at that moment, the voices... the whispers of the flames that tortured him. Immediately shaking his head, he brought out the cross tonfas and right at the very end of the fire blast, Sora threw a punch that intercepted with the clawed hand, stabbing right at Infer's left hand as she immediately kicked him off, making sure that the wound didn't get deep enough to full penetrate her hand which would have gravely injured her in the process.

" **HAHAHAHA! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!?** " Infer said with a smirk on her face as she pointed her palm right for Sora's face to roast it off, which made Sora immediately release the tonfa's hold on Infer's hand and kicked right on her breasts to boost himself towards safety. Sora didn't really care that he did that, all he knew was that he could feel a rising anger grow right from Infer as that told him... he needed to get the fuck out of there right now.

As soon as he landed on the ground, Sora quickly made a sprint for the forested area. Infer couldn't help but feel insulted by this action. " **OH SO NOW YOU CHOOSE TO RUN AWAY! AS IF I WILL LET YOU DO THAT NOW ASSHOLE!** " Infer roared as she charged right for him. Sora himself didn't think he was running away, but was trying to think of something, anything that would help him beat this crazy dragon beastkin.

It was then he felt the heavier seithr in the area and continued to run through it. ' _ **Let's see how she reacts to seithr especially in heavy concentrations.**_ ' Sora thought as he turned his head only to see a gigant orb of fire charge right for him. " _ **Are you fucking kidding me!**_ " Was the only sentence he could think off as he ran even faster, trying to avoid this giant ball of fire as it plowed it's way through the forest, demolishing trees in the process in a straight like even when he weaved in between said trees to try and slow down the orb of fire in any manner to no effect.

At the rate the fire was charging, it was going to directly hit and kill him. He needed to not only get away from her, but also stop this tracking ball of death heading towards him. But how?.. He had to find out. Grabbing a chunk of rock, he tossed it right into the ball of fire which it easily consumed as out came from the end of it a molten piece of magma. That gave Sora an immediate idea as he saw ahead of him a cave flooded with seithr.

Pulling out his bloody knife, He got ready to toss it right for the cave when Infer came out from the bushes. " **I GOT YOU NOW!** " She shouted as she was right in front of him, her claws extended as she was going to rip him into shreds should they connect. To make it worse, flames were violently jutting out of them as the ball of fire grew ever so closer. At this point, Sora's mind went into overdrive as he quickly tossed his knife right into the inside of the cave and simply concentrated. In Infer's eyes, he looked like he had given up at that very moment.

" **Heh.. My win.** " Was what Infer said the moment she slashed her claws right for Sora's face to rip it off. However, at that very moment, Sora vanished like a ghost, letting her see the gigantic ball of flame coming right for her, obviously aimed for Sora as it didn't care for who was in it's way, even if it was it's own creator. " **Are you fucking kidding me!** " She swore as she pointed her palms to the ground and blasted herself into the air, avoiding the ball of fire completely as she landed on her feet, turning around to see the ball of fire charge right into the tunnel that Sora was aiming to head for.

The ball of fire soon collided with the narrow walls of the cave, melting the rock in the process as it could no longer take the increased narrow and tight spaces it was forced to move through and soon just exploded, melting the rock down to a point that it was just a huge mass of molten lava. Infer at that moment didn't know what to feel about Sora, whether if he's an annoying idiot... or someone who might be worth fighting against just so she can get stronger. " **Hehehehe... I suppose snack time can wait...** " Infer mumbled as she walked towards the melted entrance and began to feel her way around the rock to hopefully find another entrance.

Meanwhile, Sora was panting heavily, looking behind to make sure that the fire tracking ball that was following him before wasn't following him anymore. " _ **God... this seithr is way too thick.**_ " Sora mumbled as he struggled to see through the seithr fog that was slowly forming due to the entrance which was it's source of airflow being sealed right off. Even if he can handle this much seithr concentration, he should find a way out of here before Infer found him once again. Fighting her in such close quarters with her destructive ability would prove to be a bigger liability than a benefit.

In fact... Sora began to question his choice of attacking Infer like the way he did... She might have not gone to Torifune if he had just left her alone. But would he has been able to live with himself if he made that choice and it turned out that she just attacked another hierarchical city. Yeah she didn't attack the city he was living in but that wasn't being fair to the citizens of the other hierarchical cities. He couldn't help but stop walking when he realized these thoughts were racing through his head.

* * *

" _ **Am...Am I growing a conscious?..**_ " Sora could only ask as all he knew was... whatever is going to happen next... he just has to prepare for.

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING!? I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING WHERE THE STORY IS PROGRESSING SO FAR! SORRY IF THE UPLOADS ARE LATER THAN NORMAL, HEAT MAKES ME WRITE SLOWER AND IT'S BEEN SO HOT THAT I FEEL LIKE FALLING ASLEEP RATHER THAN WRITE. BESIDES THAT, I WON'T LET THIS GRUSOME HEAT BETTER THE BETTER OF MY WRITING CAPABILITIES!**

 **Also, for you all wondering, as every good fanfiction artist, we sometimes like to borrow OC's amongst each other to use in our works so we don't have to overdepend on any established cast except the ones we choose to associate our characters with. So in order for me to honour the guys and gals who have allowed me to use their characters, I am going to list them down here. Starting with the lady of the moment herself Infer**

 **Infer belongs to Deviljho's Hatred, who also owns Knight Yoake. Thanks man for letting me use your characters for this**

 **Catarina Camelia belongs to Cosmo Camelia. Thank you for letting me use your character for so long even though she hasn't appear for a while**

 **Marcus and Chikacho Brown belong to OrangeTabby101, Unfortunately she's not online in Fanfiction anymore so I now own the characters for use. Still I feel it's important to acknowledge that they were created by her in the first place.**

 **And finally, Hunter Long belongs to RedBlackFlame17, He's one of the few characters that I have used a lot for this story and don't expect this story to be the last time you see him! So thanks for letting me use him for this story.**

 **And once again, I have to thank all of you for your continued support in this story. I hope to end it some time next year so I can begin the next chapter, but that doesn't mean that I would not give 100 Percent for this story still. And I have all of you, the readers of my stories to thank for. Seriously, I have to thank you guys for being so supportive of my writing in general.**

 **NOW!? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WILL SORA MINAKAZE SURVIVE HIS ENCOUNTER WITH INFER!? WILL INFER RIP HIM INTO SHREDS!? AND IS SHE JUST A SIMPLE DRAGON BEASTKIN!? NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? All I know to say is that you all will have to continue on reading to see the rest of the story.**


	56. BLACK 55: Death To Normalcy

(A new BLACK and the continuation of what happened last chapter, let us see what happens next to our hero and his foe!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 55

Last time on BLACK Rebellion

Sora Minakaze was in the middle of a mission to gather more intelligence about the Black Lotus themselves, specifically their next set of plans in trying to conquer Torifune. Sora didn't expect to see carnage and destruction happen all around him when he found the base, let alone find the cause of said destruction, a woman... specifically a dragon looking beastkin who goes by the name of Infer. Sora decided to fight against her, thinking that she was planning to invade Torifune and destroy it as well... But did he bit more than he could chew?

And now... the continuation of BLACK Rebellion

* * *

As Sora navigated his way through the deep and dark hallways, he was trying to figure out what he can do in order to achieve victory against Infer. From what he knew of her abilities, she has the ability to make fire come out of her attacks and uses various flame based attacks. He would like to think that is all she can do but he cannot help but get the feeling that she was simply playing with him at that very moment.

If she was simply a flame user then he would be comfortable at this point, with the various fire users he fought against in the academy like Hunter Long and Knight Yoake. If he had to compare them to Infer at this very moment, he wouldn't because they bring different kinds of intensities with their own fighting styles. Infer has only shown some of her hand and he had to come up with a counter strategy against what he knew about her at that point, the logical solutions he can only come up with the limited info is difficult.

It was then placed his ear on the rock wall and closed his eyes, focusing on trying to listen for any sounds so he would be able to piece together where he was heading to. He could hear the sounds of what was water rushing downwards rapidly, telling him that he was most likely approaching a waterfall, or even a place with a large body of water. Was water really going to help him against a fire user like Infer? Would her flames be so hot that they would immediately disintegrate the water the moment it comes in contact with it?

This is bad... he shouldn't be spending his time speculating on what are the effects mere water would have on fire and instead focus on getting to the water in the first place. Pulling his flask and taking a small sip of it, he realized he was running low on alcohol. ' _ **Dammit... I need to remember to get some more alcohol... forcing myself to drink water for the past few days in the hospital has left me more thirsty than ever.**_ ' Sora thought, still cursing the fact that to get his drive, he had to be cursed with the inability to drink water.

As he thought of that, he couldn't help but stop and think about his own power. It seems that every time he gets stronger, he has to sacrifice a part of himself to do so in the first place. But whenever he fights against so many other strong foes, they seem to not have to do anything of the sorts in the first place. He can't help but feel disheartened at how easy almost everyone is able to get stronger while his body breaks from the pain he suffers from just using his drive's abilities.

It wasn't just that... almost everyone else seems to have an easier path to gain strength. Of course he knew that wasn't true and that was obvious because of one person, Makoto Nanaya, who was forced to endure the hell that the Black Lotus put her through just to gain the experience needed to face off against them. But when your abilities do more harm to you than good, how is he going to be able to defeat stronger foes like Infer repeatedly.

As soon as he reached the source of the water sound he heard, he couldn't help but stare at it for a brief moment, clutching his hand on the clothed scabbard of the sword on his right hip right now. Sometimes, you have to admire the natural beauty of nature itself, even if it's a brief moment. Suddenly, he felt a hot presence coming right above him as he rolled forward, seeing flames spray upwards in the process as Infer turned around and shook her head.

" **So I missed huh...** " Infer said, Sora could clearly feel the malice coming out of her voice as when he saw her, she might have been just waking up and thus was most likely toying with him in the process, Infer right now looks even more pissed than before as well as the fact the blood lust exhuming out was suffocating. " **But I guess that's not good for you... after all... you could have died so much easier if you just let me burn you to ash right now.** " Infer said as she grinned.

" **Well Sorry if I don't like...** " Before Sora could finish his sentence, immediately Infer leapt for him engulfed in flames, becoming a giant ball of fire and slamming right at his chest while grabbing his shirt. " **Shhhhh... It's time to shut up and fight.** " Infer simply said as she allowed the flames to seep right for his body and suddenly blast him right at the waterfall, causing the waterfall to briefly steam heavily as never did he experience fire this violent before.

" **Well...Fuck...** " Sora could only mumble as he pulled out his arm blades once more and came bursting out of the waterfall. Deciding that defense was no longer the solution, Sora swapped to offense instead, smashing himself right on Infer's scaly arms as the blades barely penetrated her scaly skin, " **HAH! It's going to take more than those butter knives you are using if you want to hurt me!** " Infer shouted as she kicked him off, forming flames once more on her arms and began to aggressively attack him once more.

As Sora was forced to put up a defensive posture once more to protect himself, Infer couldn't help but grin as for the past few hours, killing and eating so many humans while simply relaxing has greatly helped her in bringing her back up to speed as Sora could feel the sluggishness she had before suddenly disappear as she did a spin in the air and swung her body forward with power, slamming her tail right for his back with force as that opened him up for a vicious claw right for his own back.

The raking motion that Infer applied dug deep into his skin, piercing through his clothes in the process and forming the mark of a wild beast maiming his back. As she did so, she felt her claw sink into her foe's skin and the bumps of old scars in the process, making her grin as she tried to tear off Sora's upper set of clothes right off his body. Realizing what she was trying to do and because of the fact that there's valuables inside his jacket, he flipped himself in the same motion that Infer was trying to rip, making her simply spin in the process as he kicked right off her in the process.

Sora cannot help but pant a little as he felt his heart race, her flamed claws had actually seared shut his old wounds but that still doesn't mean it didn't hurt. It was clear to him that he was fighting a completely different beast right now. He began to ponder on what was going to be her next move, how she was going to attack him next. Was she going to leap forward once more? Chase right for him once more without giving him a break?.. What is she going to do next?

She first charged for him, something he was used to her doing. What he wasn't expecting was Infer suddenly lashing out with her tongue, it lobbing a mixture of spit and blood right at his eyes, forcing him to close his eyes before they could come in contact with his eyes as he looked around for Infer once more, only to feel his feet swept right off the ground, making him slam on his back and soon got dragged at the rocky ground.

If that wasn't bad enough, He could smell fire approaching him as he saw the culprit of his current predicament, Infer's scaly and large draconic tail. " **OH COME ON! WHAT'S THE MATTER!? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE!** " Infer taunted as she lifted him with the greatest of ease with her tail, a fully grown man like Sora was merely child's play for her tail as he got slammed to various pillars and walls, making him feel even more hurt than before as she tossed him right at the end of a rock wall, letting her tail slither back down to the ground once more in a sinister manner.

Before he could even get back to his feet, his eyes immediately caught Infer trying to charge for him once more. He needed to make some distance right now otherwise she was just going to hound him relentlessly. Reaching for his pockets, he quickly and deftly managed to grab a couple of rocks and toss it right at her face to hopefully distract her. She merely smirked at the attempt and formed a breath of fire to disintegrate the debris tossed right at her as she made an attempt to swipe her claws right for his face, catching only wind in the process.

Her instincts quickly took over as she looked at the sky and saw right at that moment Sora Minakaze soaring in the air, ready to get grabbed out of the air. As she jumped into the air, Sora immediately countered and kicked her right at the head as if he was expecting her to do so. She couldn't help but scoff at that attempt as she grabbed his jacket and slammed him back to the ground with no care in the world.

As soon as she did though, Sora immediately allowed the force to make him slide on the ground with momentum and force, allowing him to recover even quicker from the impact rather than if he tried to fight against the force and roll forwards. As he did so, he made sure to not lose the focus that was required to not pay attention to what Infer was trying to do next, trying to stay one step ahead of his opponent in the process.

The problem he was having at this moment... what on earth is he going to do against an opponent that is being this problematic by not giving him a clear defined pattern to her attacks. With most opponents he faced, eventually they would begin to show a clear set of moves they will do, like what is their favorite way of attacking? How they choose to execute their attacks? The list of questions that Sora has to ask himself when facing each opponent is vast and endless.

But with Infer, the problem was that she was constantly evolving before his eyes, her attacks becoming more and more unpredictable and wild, the range of her attacks becoming just as varied. It was like he was facing the very definition of war itself, not a person. To fight against an army, one must be flexible with the way the fight as well as be ready to fight in any way possible to obtain victory. How is he going to beat the very definition of war in his eyes... what can he do to obtain the victory that he can see is slowly eluding his grasp at every waking moment.

" **HAHAHAH! WHAT'S THE MATTER HUH! YOU AREN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION ANYMORE!** " Infer shouted as delight was creeping up in her voice. She was actually enjoying this fight... something Sora did not expect to happen. " **COME ON COME ON! IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING I AM GOING TO BURN YOU TO A FUCKING CRISP!** " Infer taunted as Sora immediately felt a presence approach him as he managed to slash right at her face.

The speed that Infer went caught him off guard as she blasted herself into the air. As she descended, Sora noticed the slash wound he had managed to cause which ran right at the middle of her nose. A cut telling him that she can be wounded as blood sprayed a little into the air. Infer then stretched her back, grabbing her tail as she held her tail and took a deep breath. As soon as she did this, she spun forwards, causing the spikes of her tail to shoot out as dangerous needles as he began to deflect them out of the air, getting cut in the process as infer smashed herself right at the last moment aimed for Sora.

The force he felt was simply overwhelming, so overwhelming that it broke his arm blades with the greatest of ease as her arms smashed right at his shoulders, causing a huge surge of pain as without even giving him time to breathe, Infer used her tail to deliver a painful cheap shot right at his gentleman's area, nearly causing his balls to explode as Sora screamed, releasing all of the air he had in his body as he had to close his eyes, his legs buckling from the pain his groin suffered as Infer simply stopped and grinned at the sight... the sight of a human being suffering and in pain.

" **More... let me see more... EVEN MORE!** " Infer shouted as she grabbed his head before tossing him right at the waterfall wall, smacking him at the back of his head and nearly knocked him out as he stumbled to the ground, feeling his vision fade in and out in the process. As he held his head, Sora couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to him now. His focus was waning and now, the voices of the flames began to call to him once more as he held his head, trying to keep his mind on reality and not on the fake voices that he was hearing at that moment.

" **Sora... Come on Sora... let us surround you...** " The voice of the flame cried from Infer's arms as he felt his instinct to survive kick in. Shaking his head, he began to start crawling backwards, the pain simply unbearable to even stand as Infer couldn't help but smirk at the sight. That's what he got for messing with her and now he is going to pay for it even more as she began to intensify the flames in her hands to a point that they began to change colors, becoming from a bright red to a slowly dimming darker red till all she saw was pitch black as she formed an ars magus circle right at where Sora was.

" **PURIFICATION!** " As soon as she shouted that, She slammed her black flaming hands right into the ground, shooting them right at Sora as before he could realize what was going on, a huge black blaze engulfed him as an unholy scream could be heard coming out of his voice as his first instinct was to run towards the waterfall, But the moment his foot touched the water, steam immediately came rushing out as the flames greedily consumed the body of water, drying up the whole waterfall in the process in a huge gust of steam that blinded Infer, not that she needed to see in order to know what was going to be Sora's fate after all. The fate of all who dares cross her path.

" **I should probably just stay here... if the bastard's still alive... Heh, at least he will be good roasting practice for the future.** " Infer grinned as she got ready to pounce once more, lowering herself and grabbing the dirt by her claws as she continued to watch. As she did so, she simply hummed to the tune of her victim, screaming in terror at the fact that they cannot do anything to put out the flames.

* * *

 **Oh the joy it brought to her as she began to ponder about what she should do next.**

* * *

As Infer did that... Sora in the mist was screaming like a maniac. This was the worst possible scenario that he could have gotten himself in and... why would he be thinking that it couldn't get any worse. He was going to fucking die, that was the simple truth, he is going to fucking die in a black blaze trying to stop a crazy dragon beastkin woman from heading into the city that his friends were currently living in. How was this fair?.. Why is it that when he is trying to do something noble he is getting punished for it. Just what is this world trying to tell him at this point, that trying to do the right thing was the wrong choice?..

At this point he didn't care, he just wanted the fire to stop... He just wanted the voices to stop. " **Hey... Hey... Do you hear that?.. That's the sound of your skin slowly becoming a nice and crispy piece of flesh for one to consume... and you know what that means?.. That means that we are caressing your body... Just like how we did your sister.** " The voices cried as Sora screamed even more, telling himself by doing so, they would just go away.

But they didn't... in fact the voices became louder and more unclear in what they said, making sounds that simply made no sense at this point. He started to drop and roll as he instinctively tossed the jacket he was wearing off to the side as the flames that were engulfing it vanished, charring it slightly as the flames wrapped around his body more and more, becoming simply just unbearable to handle.

He just wanted it to stop... he just wanted everything to stop. He didn't want to be facing off against this crazy bitch in the first place. Why was he feeling that he didn't want to face off against the crazy bitch in the first place? Why even when he's approaching death's door, he isn't given any kind of respite to simply just stop thinking about everything and accept what is happening to him. All he could do at this point was simply scream and whimper at how pathetic he felt... at how many different emotions he felt swirling inside him... at all of this confusion that was happening to him right now.

He just wanted it all to stop... all he wanted... was just to experience peace. It's funny, it's funny in his head that he was getting sick and tired of fighting every single war in sight and yet he is the first one to bear arms against anything. That has never changed, not from the day he decided to protect his Nee-san using any means... from the day he decided to fight for the Black Lotus... and now when he is fighting against the Black Lotus to protect the hierarchical city that he is currently living in with people that care for him.

But... Is it all for nothing?.. is his wishes for peace nothing but a pipe dream at this point? The fact that he is going to die in a sea of fire, suddenly and without warning just because he decided to pick a fight against a crazy dragon woman and the crazy organization that thought it was a good idea to try and bring such a woman into their fold. Just who in god's mind thought that it was a good idea to fight against a woman who was clearly not right in the head... That's right... himself.

Maybe...he did deserve to die for the mistake he chose to make, but at the same time... he felt that he did no wrong, he did the right thing. He never felt so conflicted... so unfulfilled. Is this what a person goes through in their head when they are dying?.. Hasn't he gone through such experiences before? Why is he speaking around in circles?.. he guessed that nothing was making sense anymore as the voices of the flames were slowly dying as he felt the flames slowly dissipate off his body.

" **You don't look so good huh...** " A voice called out as he looked to see Amy right at his face. " **A-Amy?.. How are you able to even speak to me right now?..** " Sora wanted to say as he realized he couldn't speak at all, sounding more like dry rasping breathing as the flames took a lot of his oxygen and he was struggling to breathe at this point. " **Ara ara... At the rate that you are going... you are going to die from being turned into a charred corpse...** "

All Sora could do at this point was simply look at Amy, trying to make a retort on his face to her comments. At the same time however, Amy felt something pulse within Sora as she closed her eyes, pondering about what she should do. He was clearly badly hurt but his own life simply refuses to rest, choosing to continue fighting till the very end as she wondered if she should even extend this option to him...

On one hand, she could just let him perish, and maybe... maybe it would just save him from a worse fate in the future... on the other, something else was anchoring him to this very world, simply just refusing to let him go at this point. At the end of the day, she doesn't have the right to simply just decide his fate... it is up to him. But she wished that she never had to make such a choice in the first place as she took a deep breath.

" **You don't have much time and there's not much time in the first place... I need your answer to a question that only you can decide.** " Amy said as Sora's own eyes began to slowly fade, realizing that what Amy is saying is the truth. " **Are you willing to ride with the devil?..** " The moment she asked that question, Sora couldn't help but ask himself even more questions. Riding with the devil? What kind of crazy offer is she trying to ask him to do at this point?

* * *

Amy: **Alright... let me be more specific with what I am asking of you, when I ask of you to ride with the devil... I am asking you for equivalent exchange... I can unlock the potential that will help you save your life... but it comes with the equal cost of great sacrifice.**

Sora: **...?**

Amy: **God why is it so difficult to explain to people who are on the verge of... never mind that sounds like a dick... FUCK... can't waste time... The point is... your power... your drive, you become stronger the more you sacrifice something, that much you understand. The thing is... the only thing you can sacrifice are all associated with yourself.**

Sora: **!...**

Amy: **If you choose to ride with the devil... you will gain power... power that can be seen as unimaginable... but the only way you can gain this power... is if you sacrifice something of equal value...** **Your own life... your own freedom...** **But y** **ou don't have to sacrifice anything, you don't have to fight like the way you do** **right now... I just don't want you to keep on suffering the way you are right now.**

* * *

Hearing Amy say those words... he cannot help but begin to ponder... what was he sacrificing for?.. Never before did he actually ask himself that question in the first place. Why was he so willing to literally put his body on the line to gain power every single time. Why is it every time he's gained power, he's always trying to do so in order to protect either someone or something that was precious to him. The reason why he chose to gain his drive was to save his friends in the first place and that was when... it all clicked on his head.

' _ **The reason...why I sacrifice myself... is for my friends...**_ ' Sora thought as a particular person popped into his mind, a certain squirrel beastkin as she looked at him sternly in the eyes. " _ **Sora... you made a promise to stay alive for me... please... you can't just give up on life so easily like this...**_ " The squirrel beastkin spoke as his vision may have been a bit blurry, but he knew who it was as that person knelt down and pressed her hand on his cheek.

" _ **Yeah...I know you said that... but if I do that... you will have to keep on seeing me suffer in pain each and every time... can you really handle that kind of pain and suffering?**_ " Sora questioned as the figure looked away, simply smiling sadly as she looked at him once again right at the eyes. " _ **...Yeah...I can handle that pain... But what's more important to me is that you are still alive by the end of the day... Seeing you hurt does make it hurt in my heart... but seeing you in a body bag... I... I don't want to picture you inside a body bag Sora.**_ "

Something about her choice of words, moved Sora deep inside as he held the hand that was touching his cheeks. " _ **But... Makoto... What if I had gotten myself into trouble in the first place?..**_ " Sora wondered as Makoto couldn't help but chuckle a little as she held his hand tightly. " _ **Then when you get back... and I find out about all of this... You're so fucking dead mister.**_ " Makoto replied as Sora couldn't help but feel the seriousness of her words despite the light banter in her voice.

" _ **Yeah... Yeah... I sure am huh...**_ " Sora said a bit mindlessly as the imaginary Makoto smiled, making him smile as well. " _ **So... you going to take the deal?..**_ " The imaginary Makoto asked as Sora thought about the deal before simply nodding his head. " _ **Even if it kills me... I... we are going to get stronger...**_ " Sora said as he extended the charred right hand towards Amy as she didn't expect him to do so in the process.

" **More...Power...** " Were the only words that Sora could get out of his voice as Amy couldn't help but look down, saddened to hear that he was picking to continue on fighting and suffer in the process. "I **f that is what you want... Then I have no choice...but to grant it.** " Amy said, saddened in the process as she held onto Sora's charred hand and closed her eyes, focusing on it as he suddenly bulged his eyes, feeling power surge into him once more as he couldn't do anything...

 **not even scream as his right eye began to glow once more.**

* * *

As Infer waited outside, she didn't know what was going on inside the huge steam cloud that has occurred right in front of her eyes. She wanted to go in... but felt lazy to do so in the process, after all, why should she be wasting time checking if a person is dead or not. Dead is dead after all, so she shouldn't go through the extra effort in making sure a dead person is dead. " **I'll just wait here... Wait here and not give him a single inch.** " Infer said to herself, digging her feet deeper into the ground and readying herself to attack should she see any kind of movement in the smoke.

Then...in an instant, she caught a quick whiff of a person trying to stand up, realizing that Sora, the bastard who interrupted her sleep, the bastard who had the balls to try and fight her, was actually getting up after getting burnt to a crisp, for which he has no reason getting up for. Growling a little, she leapt right for him, her jaws ready to rip right into his throat which she knew, was going to be a fatal blow.

As soon as she went through the clouds of steam, her face was met with the handle of a blade that she didn't expect at all, holding her nose as she looked to see Sora standing, his clothes slightly charred and disintegrating with his pants having black burn holes at his knees with the lower portion of the pants completely burnt off along with the boots he was wearing. He looked a lot worse for wear, his whole body having 2nd to 3rd degree burns around his body.

" **So... you survived your roasting huh... That's rather impressive if you really think about it.** " Infer taunted as Sora remained quiet as she couldn't help but feel pissed off at the silence he was giving her. " **Hey asshole.. I am talking to you...** " Infer said again as Sora once again remained quiet which simply served to make her angry. " **HEY! I AM TALKING TO YOU!** " Infer shouted as in retaliation, she used her tail, sending it right for his crotch, swiping with her claws at the same time to try and catch him off guard.

Sora... was not going to have any of that as with one simple motion, he drew out the blade that he was keeping on the side of his right hilt as the blue cloth he had tied on his hip which had been turned black disintegrated at the speed he drew it out from the sheath, revealing the weapon to be Masamune, it's own blade unharmed by the black flames as Sora blocked her attacks with the greatest of ease, pouring his whole concentration into his blocking as Infer noticed the way that Sora's hands were shaking a little.

" **Hey...do me a favor and just drop dead already. Your arms are shaking and there's no way you can keep that up for much longer.** " Infer snarled as she was slowly losing her cool with this guy. He has no right standing right in front of her like the way he is, fighting still when he should know that he's clearly outmatched in every single way. Deciding to speed up that process, she tried to spit right at his face once more to force him to close his eyes once more.

However, Sora has had enough of this dragon beastkin woman's shit as he calmly bobbed his head to the left as if the spit was in slow motion at that moment. He felt every single inch of his body wanting to scream in the agony and pain he felt... yet at the same time, he didn't feel much of the pain in the process. Something had been changed inside him once more as he just didn't care about the facts right now. He knew that one hit... would simply end him right now. So all he has to do right now was simply to end this fight as soon as he could.

Pulling his blade, he quickly scanned Infer once more, noting every single inch of her body for weak spots as well as the cut that he had formed earlier. Then he began his attack as he spun Masamune on his left hand to a reverse grip while reaching out for the blood dagger and quick drawing right for Infer's eyes, attempting to gouge them out in the process which Infer felt was his intention.

As she raised her arm to block the attack to her eyes, she felt a fast swing upwards her chest connect, forcing her to pull back as she looked at her chest and realized that she had been cut right in the middle. How was that possible, Sora was already in the middle of an attack. How was she able to attack her almost simultaneously. Before she could do anything else, Sora charged right for her once more with the knife and forced her to raise her guard in order to stop him from stabbing her at the chest.

The moment his knife collided with her scaly arms, Sora allowed the momentum of the attack to drive him forwards, jumping over the dragon beastkin as she tried to retaliate using her tail. Sora has has enough of her shit at this point as he saw the tail charge right for him, he simply stabbed right into it with Masamune, causing Infer to scream as he pinned the tail with the blood dagger as soon as he landed on his two feet.

While he did so, he looked right at Infer's tail and gripped the handle of Muramasa tightly. Infer tried to lash right back at him with force but he gave no fucks and simply back slapped her down to the ground. Pinning by her neck, with one quick and clean motion, he slashed right at the base of Infer's tail as pain coursed all throughout her body, grabbing the stump of what was her tail as she screamed like hell. " **HOW DARE YOU!** " Anger steamed right out of Infer's eyes, gritting her teeth as she looked at Sora with even more anger than before.

All Sora did at that moment was just look at her nonchalantly, uncaring of what had just happened as he picked up the tail and looked at it for a brief moment, " **Well... what do you know... You look more human already.** " Sora said, causing Infer's anger to swell up like never before as she gritted her teeth and her eyes became bloodshot hearing that comment. " **Human?... I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!** " Infer shouted enraged as Sora felt the wind and thunder kick up in the air, surprised to see her exhume that much power.

" **YOU ARE GOING TO...** " before she could finish her sentence however, Sora was already right at her face, Masamune ready to bisect her in half as she did a simple sword grab, ready to break the blade as soon as she caught the blade. As soon as she did however, Sora used the knife to stab her right at the thigh hard, driving it deeper as he made her flinch in pain. Sora then grabbed Masamune once more and slashed off the other leg that wasn't injured, making Infer scream as she couldn't believe what was going on, why was she suddenly getting overwhelmed like this, was Sora actually playing her like a fiddle?

" **Give up... you're done...** " Sora spoke, his voice coming out tired and panting as Infer felt even more anger rage swell up within her heart. " **YEAH RIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I AM GOING TO COME BACK! AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!** " Infer shouted out in rage as Sora couldn't help but remain quiet as he looked at her top to bottom. " **What are you talking about?.. You're legless, you aren't getting up.** " Sora questioned as Infer couldn't help but scoff at that comment and reviewed her sharp teeth.

" **YEAH!? COME ON! LIKE I CARE! WHEN MY LEGS GROW BACK! I AM GOING TO GET MY HANDS ON YOU AND FUCKING RIP YOU TO SHREDS.** " Infer shouted. Sora didn't even need to ask another question as he guessed that the woman in front of him believes that she has some sort of regeneration ability. " **I see...** " The moment Sora just said that, Infer couldn't help but felt greatly insulted at his nonchalantly.

Then, as if to reply to her anger, he immediately smashed Infer's jaw hard, forcing her sharp teeth to slice off her tongue in the process as her jaw hung low. " **I guess I just have to rip you into shreds before you can do anything.** " Sora said with a coldness in his voice as he held onto Masamune tightly and sliced off one of Infer's arms. At this point... She could go even further and fight him, she can easily take him out... But at the same time, she would just bleed out if she did so.

Swallowing her pride, she began to gather a massive amount of seithr, forcing Sora to jump off her as he readied his blade once more for anything she was going to toss right at him. She never felt so ashamed as scaly red wings sprouted out from her back as they began to kick up dirt. Sora got ready to slash them off but without warning, winds began to pick up around the area, sending dirt into his eyes as lightning struck at the ground right in the middle of them.

Sora didn't even need to speak a word as he saw Infer slowly float higher into the air. Infer would have loved to shout out to him, yell with rage and anger. But not only is her jaw busted, blood was dripping out of her, blood in the color of the people she hated as she simply swallowed the shame and anger she felt and kept it in her heart, deciding to save it for the next time she met the man. As soon as she disappeared from view, flying into the dark black clouds, Sora's body and legs gave out as he simply just collapsed to the ground, all energy escaping out of his body and his panting becoming harder

Here he was... alive yet again after surviving yet another dance with death. He doesn't know at this point if he's considered lucky or if he's in fact... simply cursed to keep on surviving this many close calls. Sighing once more, he felt this time however... surviving... meant a lot more than anything else as Makoto lingered in his mind once more. He couldn't help but hold onto his head and laugh as everything was beginning to connect in his head once more.

As he did so, he couldn't help but touch his right eye, feeling the small wisps of the wind blowing right on his eye as his whole body still felt sore as even the simple action of trying to reach for his eyes felt really painful... yet something was missing... but that didn't matter to him right now, what mattered to him more was the people that he was thinking about at the end of the day.

All of the questions to the relationship he might have had before was now all clear as he felt his phone vibrate, a miracle by itself as it should have melted right off as he reached out for his jacket's pocket and pulled it out, finally seeing the time for the first time as he saw the caller on the phone.

* * *

 **Time: 7:00AM**

 **Date: 13th December 2196**

 **Caller: Makoto Nanaya**

* * *

Sora couldn't believe that all he had experienced, all of what he had to go through... had just been for one hour. He needed a break...a big break after this as he pressed the slightly charred green button to answer the call on Makoto. " _ **Hey Makoto... What's up?..**_ " Sora spoke, not even bothering to hide the fact that he sounded winded on her as he was just happy to hear her voice once again after the hell he had just gone through.

" _ **Sora... We got a problem here...**_ " Makoto said, immediately sinking the good feeling that he had before as immediately he became slightly serious. " _ **What's the problem exactly? The Black Lotus attacking you guys again?..**_ " Sora asking, his voice semi-serious as he expected Makoto to either retort with a joke... or get more serious, unfortunately for Sora however, Makoto had to say for the later as she sighed and sounded more uncomfortable." _ **Yes Sora...It's...It's a lot worse than just the Black Lotus.**_ " Were the only words that Makoto could say as Sora knew...

* * *

 **his day wasn't over... not one bit.**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING!? IF YOU ARE WONDERING HOW I AM DOING!? Well, I am just enjoying the holiday that I have been given in order to rest as much as I can before I begin studying once more. I will be using this time to continue writing out stories for you guys, stories that I hope you all will enjoy reading once more. So stick around for more content coming out from me, hopefully in a more timely manner instead of the last minute.**

 **SO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MAKOTO AND WILL SORA BE ABLE TO GET TO HER IN TIME!? AND EVEN IF HE COULD, WILL HE EVEN BE ABLE TO HELP OUT IN HIS HAGGARD AND INJURED STATE!? If you are curious and want to know what is going to happen next? Then all you have to do is just stay tuned and keep on reading to find out.**


	57. BLACK 56: Training On The Go

(A new BLACK and now it's time for us to diverge away from our main hero and to the side cast! What is going to happen to them now!?)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 56

Previously on BLACK Rebellion

Sora Minakaze, having fought against a powerful Beastkin woman who goes by the name of Infer and barely survive just fending her off, received a phone call from Makoto Nanaya who expressed to him that something was very wrong. She doesn't know that he was severely wounded nor the fact that he fought against such a monster. All she did knew was that she needed his help, help that might prove too much for him... But how did this all happen behind Sora's back?..

And Now...the continuation of BLACK Rebellion.

* * *

In a town far away from the 13th Hierarchical city of Torifune, the hierarchical city nicknamed by most the academic city, laid a battle that most will never hear about except those who participated it. The first of a war that was waged that history would eventually come to know, the secret academic wars that happened while the bigger Ikarugan wars happened. This was the first confrontation of forces from the Black Lotus against the NOL's future soldiers.

But before this first confrontation happened, it was all a simple exercise, an exercise on how one should conduct themselves in battle. As Estella Mckenzie was looking at her first year students, some still recovering from their injuries and time being captives. As much as she would like to choose other students for this, she cannot afford putting the rest of the student population at risk of being captured and exposed to Black Lotus brainwashing... even if there were some who have been unfortunately done so.

" **So... Miss Emma, what are we doing early up like this in this deserted town.** " Vix asked as she lazily yawned a little, trying not to think too much as Emma could understand the question. " **... I believe it's important for us to run some crucial drills on how to handle yourselves in the worst case scenario, an invasion force invading Torifune and citizens are put at risk on the battlefield.** " Emma explained as that got everyone's attention at that point.

" **So you're saying... that by doing drills in a deserted town, we will be able to transfer what we know into protecting the city if the Black Lotus do manage to get in...** " Knight deduced as Emma was glad that her current students were able to quickly pick up on this. " **And that's why I have asked for Mr Kisaragi's assistance in training you all in said drills. You all are still part of the NOL... students or not, there is a pair of guide lines that you all must follow otherwise chaos will happen a a result.** "

As much as the procedures that the NOL gives out hinder the effectiveness of troops, they have also proven effective in protecting citizens which should be their main priority at the end of the day. " **Fighting is one thing... fighting while surrounded by citizens is another, as future NOL operatives, you must prioritize minimizing collateral damage caused in general.** " Emma continued as she looked at Jin, as he took a deep breath, " **What she says is the truth, there are times where we are forced to fight in areas where citizens are and have to take extra precaution as a result.** "

" **That said... we shall start with basic drills, split up into groups consisting of three people and begin by scouting out the area. Make sure there isn't any other people here before we start training.** " Emma said as everyone looked at each other, pairing themselves among the group of friends as they soon split off, with Makoto deciding to accompany Marcus and Chikacho for this exercise. " **Great... we start training and the first time we do is making sure the area is clear... I mean the exercise is clear and all but... don't they think it would be boring to do so in the process.** " Makoto complained lightly as Marcus and Chikacho chuckled.

" **Come on Makoto, you have done this so many times** **already. Or did you already forget how to conduct basic scouting now.** " Marcus teased a little as she couldn't help but chuckle at how he was jabbing at what she had gone through. Of course he winced a little, waiting for the inevitable punch to come. " **Hahaha... nice one Marcus.** " Makoto just said as she smiled at him, making him relax a little only to feel his shoulder nearly dislocate when she gave him a harder than normal punch.

" **But you're still 10 years too young to make a joke like that sonny.** " Makoto quipped, as she sounded a bit like some old action movie star as she walked ahead of the group, checking out some of the scenery in front of them as Marcus looked at Chikacho slightly confused. " **I guess that means...she's recovering I guess?** " Chikacho guessed as they decided to just stay close to her in order to make sure that they didn't lose their sights on her, someone important to a particular person in their mind.

As they did so, the rest of the gang decided to check out the other side of the area that Marcus, Chikacho and Makoto didn't look as Vix sighed, " **This is so boring... I thought we would be fighting not checking our lefts and rights.** " Vix complained as Bart couldn't help but nod his head. " **As much as I would agree with training, this is also a part of fighting as well.** " Bart explained as Knight and Catarina were behind them, forming a 4 man group in the process.

" **Yeah! And besides, we get a good lay of the land here. When the actual fighting starts, we will have the advantage because we know what kind of environment we do have.** " Catarina explained as Knight nodded before stopping for a bit, feeling a slight tinge on his back as the group turned to his direction. " **Is something wrong Knight? You feeling alright there?** " Catarina asked as Knight looked at her before nodding his head. " **Yeah... something just came into my mind... that's all.** " Knight explained as Vix looked at him annoyed.

" **Geez... at least one of us can have the time to think of something else other than the potential armada of an army coming right for our asses. Really.** " Vix said as Knight looked at her with a small sigh. " **It's not like I don't see the problem facing us right now... but at the same time we shouldn't be rushing ourselves to battle. The last time we did that the Black Lotus captured us and nearly made us a part of their army. We have to be careful and stick together.** " Knight explained

" **You're right Knight... so let's just get this exercise out of the way so we can focus on improving ourselves for the future.** " Bart said as Catarina smiled at that. " **You know what Bart... that's a good idea!** " Catarina said as she had a smile on her face and pointed forward. " **I am going to check out the area ahead of us! Try to keep up!** " she said with energy as she ran forward, forcing the rest of the group to keep up with her as the group had mixed reactions to her enthusiasm but still couldn't help but smile at the end.

Mai on the other hand, was busy looking at the sight in front of her, the sights of the lower areas of the city. " **Is something the matter Mai?** " Cajun asked as Mai simply smiled and shook her head. " **It's nothing... it's just... seeing this city from where I am standing and not on top of a hill, the view here is simply just amazing you know.** " Mai said with a smile as she turned to Cajun, blushing when she got close to her. " **What's this? Mai Natsume getting nostalgic on us?** **Now that is a surprise even for you.** " Cajun said as Mai couldn't help but laugh.

" **I'm serious... think about it. When we first started, we were just going around trying to figure out how to cure my super tasting tongue... now here we are... trying to fix some big war against a mercenary group that I have never heard before... that's a lot to process don't you think.** " Mai explained as Cajun smiled and chuckled. " **Well... you make it seem like that everything else that happened wasn't just as crazy now... Miss Ha** **z** **uki.** " Cajun said, making Mai look away blushing

A small group of people, specifically team Remix Heart, Miss Emma, Jin Kisaragi, Akane and Taro, knew that Mai Natsume was actually the missing child of the Hazuki family who disappeared early this year. They would have reported it... but decided at the end to keep it a secret as nobody needs to know that the future head of the Hazuki household has become a woman. That choice lies on Mai and currently, she was happy to be living as a woman rather than as the head.

" **Come on now Cajun, you can just call me Mai. We are friends after all.** " Mai said with a smile as Cajun smiled at her friend's comment. " **Ahhh, that warms my heart hearing that Mai... though I doubt that would stop Shiori from clinging onto you.** " As soon as Cajun made that comment, Mai felt a pair of hands grope her thigh, stroking it up and down as she tried her best not to shriek like a siren in the process.

" **S-Shiori! How many times must I tell you that I am doing alright!** " Mai said as Shiori simply ignored what she said and took a sniff of her thigh. " **But I cannot Miss Mai, For I have decided to be as close to you as possible... even if you are a Duodecim!** " Shiori replied as Mai couldn't help but simply laugh lightly and rub Shiori's head. " **Hehehe... well, as long as we are friends and not master and servant, I am happy to have your company Shiori.** " The moment that Shiori heard that word of praise come out of Mai's mouth, she immediately went for a full body tackle to the ground, rubbing her face excitedly on Mai's own face.

" **OHH THANK YOU SO MUCH MISS MAI!** " Were the only words that Shiori needed to say as she continued to rub her face on Mai's face. Cajun couldn't help but smirk a little before she pouted at the sight. " **Come on Shiori... get off Mai now so we can finish scouting out this location and head back to the others already.** " Cajun said, believing that she should simply stop the madness that was happening in front of her eyes and get them to focus on the objective at the end of the day.

As that was happening, Hunter was looking at the ruins of the broken church that he fought at as Allison Gunn at the time. He couldn't help but take a brief moment to pause and think about what was going on around him. " **Is something wrong Hunter?** " A voice called out as he turned to see Tsubaki as she walked towards him, making him sigh as he looked back at the structure once more. " **It's nothing... I'm just thinking about something that's all...** " Hunter said as Tsubaki couldn't help but get curious.

* * *

Tsubaki: **Thinking about something?.. now that is a rare thing for you to do.**

Hunter: **... You make it seem like I don't do much thinking at all Tsubaki.**

Tsubaki: **Oh no no... it's just... I have to admit, it's rare for me to see you be in this deep of thought usually**

Hunter: **It's just... if you really think about it. We, a couple of students are being trained to fight against a mercenary group that is famous for being a den of criminals and murderers... it feels more like we are facing a war in general... but that's not what I am worried about unfortunately...**

Tsubaki: **Unfortunate... Is it Noel?..**

* * *

The moment Tsubaki said that, Hunter looked around his left and his right before nodding, " **It's been almost a few days, weeks... I don't know how long it has been since she has spoken. I know the doctors said the drug she took will take a long time to get washed out of her system... but what if she is unable to speak for the rest of her life?.. What if... Just what if she's truly mute.** " Hunter said, expressing his worries for his mistress as Tsubaki closed her eyes and understood the conundrum that he was currently in.

" **Don't say that... you just got to have some faith.** " Tsubaki said as she tried to instill some kind of hope within him, as she knew how negative he could get just by seeing what happened a few months ago. " **I know Tsubaki... but it's just... I can't forgive myself for letting her get hurt like that.** " Hunter mumbled as Tsubaki placed her hand on his shoulder. " **Well... you can do it now, and you should start by making sure that she doesn't fall on anything alright.** " Tsubaki said with a smile as Hunter looked at her briefly before making a small smirk and nodding his head.

" **You're right... thanks for the help Tsubaki.** " Hunter said as he soon went to Noel who was simply trying to get on her tippy toes to try and see past a wall. Hunter crept up to her and without warning, he picked her up for a piggyback ride. " **You can see anything from up there Mistress!?** " Hunter asked as Noel couldn't help but pout at the way he was treating her before smiling and nodding her head. Tsubaki smiled as she saw the warm sight of the master and her servant bonding with each other closely.

" **Right...time to finish it up here.** " Tsubaki said as she turned to her left to see the city hall. As soon as she did that though, a couple of figures caught her eye as she immediately began to channel a zooming ars magus to see what was going on as all she needed to see was the emblem of a particular group for her to pull out a flare gun that was given to each group and fire it into the air, quickly taking cover as soon as she did so as it's loud crack echoed throughout the old buildings

* * *

 **As she knew... something terrible was going to happen**

* * *

As her eyes caught the sight of the red flare in the air, Monika couldn't help but scoff at her good luck. Looking at Muramasa, her goal was simple. To capture this abandon relic of a town in order to turn it into a Black Lotus base that can be used as a foothold in their invasion against Torifune. Sighing as she looked at the blade, she began to stroke the blade with the prosthetic metal hand that she was given by the Boss after her arm which was severely wounded by Sora was deemed useless.

She knew what happened to Shen... she knew of the worst case scenario that has happened to him and couldn't help but feel nothing but pure rage boil within her as she felt tears emerge out of her eyes. " **I loved you... you chess playing idiot... and you got yourself killed in the process... you idiot.** " Monika mumbled as she continued wiping Muramasa with her metal hand, her tears acting as the lubricant as she felt more sadness boil within her.

All she could think about was Shen... All she could think about was how she should have gone with him and supported his back against Sora. She should have stopped him from even going alone in the first place to face off against one of their own. There was so many things she could have done... that she didn't do... and she was kicking herself in the process as she looked at a black vial of liquid. She had been ordered to consume an experimental drug as a result of her prosthetic, the doctors saying it should ease her into her new limbs but she knew that it was doing something to her.

Ever since she started consuming this black vial, she felt something inside her slowly slip away, her thoughts were becoming less and less clear. The only thing that was keeping her humanity was the letter... the final letter that Shen wrote for her before he left that fateful day. Clutching onto it which was on her chest, she closed her eyes as she drank the black vial once more, coughing as it was simply searing on contact with her throat.

* * *

" **Don't worry you idiot... I'll meet you soon enough...** "

* * *

As soon as she received the confirmation from Tsubaki that she had spotted Black Lotus in the city, Miss Emma couldn't help but wonder what she should do at this point as she had Jin by for council. " **What's your take on this Jin?.. you think the Black Lotus are interested in this location?** " Miss Emma asked as Jin was looking at the lay of Torifune's land, trying to piece together why the Black Lotus would be interested in this abandoned town.

" **Even if this location has great geological advantage as a stronghold against Torifune, the amount of workforce required in order to even turn this location into a functioning base would take at least a month or two... but if we are correct and they are trying to use the cover of the Ikaruga war to hide their actions, that would be too long and waste too much troops.** " Jin said as Emma couldn't help but agree with what he had just said.

It was then she took a look at the composition of the area and began to notice something. " **Hold on a minute... this area we are currently at contains very small trace amounts of concentrated Seithr... what if they are trying to turn this place not into a foothold base... but as a place where they can farm concentrated Seithr.** " Emma said as Jin placed his hand on his chin. " **If that's the case... they must need that concentrated seithr for some sort of special weapon they intend to use against Torifune... if that's the case, then we need to make sure we capture the force that Tsubaki saw and get the information they have... right away.** "

As soon as Estella said that, Jin knew what he had to do, " **Tsubaki.. try to get one other group to your location right now. Your job is to capture a member of the task force you saw if it's possible. Be careful when doing so... it might be a trap.** " Jin said as Tsubaki heard through the transmission what had been said as she looked at Noel. " **Noel, can you contact the other members of Remix heart? Best we do it as discreetly as possible.** " Tsubaki asked as Noel nodded her head.

" **And what about me?** " Hunter asked as Tsubaki knew right now, it was going to be just her and Hunter. " **Do you want to take point on this? We need to at least get one person from that task force we saw.** " Tsubaki asked as Hunter was slightly surprised to hear Tsubaki suggest that he take point. " **If we want the best possible chance, then you should take point since you are clearly more adept in sneaking while I can spot for you.** " Tsubaki continued as Hunter couldn't help but agree with her logic.

" **Well... we just need to at least get one for now right?.. If that's the case then leave it to me.** " Hunter said as he immediately snuck into a bunch of rubble. As he did so, Tsubaki found some higher ground and pulled out her binoculars for much more longer viewing of the guards. Catching Hunter's shadow, she began to observe the group while making sure that Hunter was still in her field of view.

Shooting the flare just now had placed the whole group on high alert, which was why she wanted to avoid a direct confrontation and instead opted for a more sneaky approach. Looking at the patrolling guards, she spotted something that she knew Hunter could take advantage off as she opened up a communication ars magus between her and Hunter. " **Hunter, there's a guard heading into the series of alleyways on your left,** " Tsubaki said as Hunter took some time fiddling on his own communication ars magus to respond.

" **Got it, I'll go for him and get him back to Miss Emma and Jin, just watch out for any guards heading my way and once I confirm we got a target, get out of there as well.** " was Tsubaki's reply as she focused her efforts on the group and their patrol once more. As she did so, she noticed something strange at the edge of her binoculars as she couldn't help but look at it, " **What on earth is that?..** " Tsubaki mumbled as she noticed the Black Lotus pulling out some drilling apparatus as she was keen to try and listen to this conversation, not forgetting to record what was being said as well.

* * *

Black Lotus Guard 1: **Come on hurry up with the drill, we don't got all day.**

Black Lotus Guard 2: **Why are there NOL here?.. I thought command said that there was nobody here in the first place?..**

Black Lotus Guard 1: **Doesn't matter, Monika can deal with them... we just need to focus on gather the seithr in this location.**

Black Lotus Guard 2: **Still... will this really work? I mean... I have never seen or heard about Seithr becoming this dense.**

Black Lotus Guard 1: **Of course it will, after all, if it's heavier than air, then you should be able to process it the same way one would like to make salt from salt water.**

Black Lotus Guard 2: **Still... this much concentrated Seithr... the weapon R and D must be constructing right now must be serious business.**

* * *

" **Weapon?... What could that be?..** " Tsubaki wondered as she tried to look at the drill to see what they are doing. " **Do you know that it's rude to simply peek on someone's work?** " The moment Tsubaki heard that voice, she immediately got off the position she was in, jumping off the building and using an ars magus circle to soften the impact as she saw the spot she was at, explode with force as a woman, a rabbit beastkin jumped into the air.

' **Was that... Oh no...** ' Tsubaki thought as she immediately began to run, " **Miss Emma! I have been found!** " Tsubaki yelled on her communicator as she barely dodged the impact of the rabbit beastkin's massive blade crashing right at her spot once again. " **I know you... You're one of the students who Sora broke out... perfect.** " the rabbit beastkin said as Tsubaki saw the face of the rabbit beastkin, not realizing who it was.

" **W-who... wait a minute... You're Monika right?** " Tsubaki questioned as she realized that she had seen her face before at the start of the month where she first appeared at the arena. " **So what if I am?.. What are you going to do about it?** " Monika wondered as she swung the blade of Muramasa to her shoulder as she walked up to her only to suddenly assume a guarding position as from out of nowhere, a body came crashing right at her as she forced it off her before a blade clashed with hers, creating sparks in the process as Tsubaki witnessed the draconic like blade that belonged only to Hunter Long.

" **Sorry Tsubaki... When I heard that you were in trouble, I just had to come back.** " Hunter said as he struggled against Monika who looked like she wasn't even giving much effort. " **So... Hunter Long, the one who is said to use a lost weapon.** " Monika said as Hunter couldn't help but get confused for a moment, which was more than enough for Monika to force him to slide on the ground. " **Lost weapon?.. You mean Draco here?** " Hunter questioned as he raised his blade, pointing it right at her as she kept quiet.

" **It doesn't matter, lost weapon or not... You will be captured again.** " Monika said as she charged for him with reckless abandon, igniting her blade with sparks on the ground creating a surge of electricity that she used to send surfing right towards Hunter. Jumping away from said attack, Hunter knew what had to be said, " **TSUBAKI! GET TO MISS EMMA RIGHT NOW!** " were the only words that he could say at that point as he then poured his entire attention towards fighting Monika.

As soon as she heard that, Tsubaki's mind went into overdrive as she grabbed the unconscious Black Lotus soldier and began to haul her ass back to Miss Emma and Jin's last known location. As she did so, she heard the clash of blades that happened between Hunter and Monika, increasing her pace as a result as Monika was tempted to chase after Tsubaki but knew that focusing on Hunter was the higher priority.

" **I guess you will have to do as target practice.** " Monika muttered as Hunter couldn't help but feel offended at the comment she made, but he knew that he shouldn't fall for her comments. " **Well... you know what they say, don't underestimate your opponent and you should know that I am pretty strong.** " Hunter said in retort as he slammed his fist right at Muramasa's blade, causing Monika's guard to shake in the process.

When he did so, Hunter raised his blade to try and slice her right down in the middle. Monika being quick witted as she was, raised her blade in an angle to make the attack slide right past her. Doing so, she was given a free punch right at his gut, taking it as she delivered a powerful punch that caused him to stagger in the process. He didn't have time to recover as Monika quickly created a spark of flame, engulfing Muramasa in flames as she tried to attack him once again.

Seeing this, Hunter decided to engulf his own blade in order to counter the flames of Muramasa. Raising his blade to block said attack, The flames from the two blades cancelling each other in the process, both Hunter and Monika pondered how to attack their respective opponents. Monika noticed at the corner of her eye a pool of water as she slowly began to let herself purposely lose the clash that was happening, lowering her centre of gravity in the process.

Hunter felt good about what was happening, he was clearly forcing her to the ground, which means that he is the stronger one. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel that she was purposely giving him the clash win as he had to keep his eye on her. Before he could realize what was going on, Monika gave him a small grin and slipped right through the clash, causing Draco to smash to the ground as she used the force of the clash to slide right between Hunter's legs, stabbing Muramasa to absorb the water in the process.

The water soon began to swirl up through the blade, creating the illusion that the blade itself was the ocean as she smashed Muramasa to the ground and immediately sent a tidal wave right for him. Seeing this in front of his eyes, Hunter's instincts kicked in as he quickly retracted the blade and pointed the maw of his sword right at the direction where he last saw Monika and began to charge. " **BLAZING FLARE!** " As soon as he said that, Draco began to spew up gigantic flames which pierced right through the waves, causing a huge eruption of steam as the rest of the water went to his side, like the parting of the red sea.

As soon as the last of the wave in front of him disappeared, he realized that he didn't hit Monika at all when he saw for a brief moment where Monika was standing only to realize she wasn't there. Looking around his surroundings, he tried to find her in the steam to no avail as she leapt into the air and tried to cut him down at that moment. Before she could do so, a glint came into her field of vision and forced her to block said attack as she slid back down to the ground.

" **Still fighting on your own huh Hunter... aren't you glad we are here to help.** " A voice cried out as both Hunter and Monika turned to the voice's direction. As she did so, Monika had to begin hopping backwards as the ground underneath her began to gave way, forcing her to assume a defensive position to protect herself. " **Don't worry Hunter, me and Vix are here to give you a helping hand.** " another voice cried out as Hunter saw Vix and Bart reach his side.

" **Bart... Vix... Thanks a lot you guys.** " Hunter said as Monika couldn't help but scoff a little. " **Just the three of you... compared to the pain that I felt losing my arm, fighting three people seems like child's play.** " Monika said as she raised her blade right at the three friends. " **I wouldn't be so sure. After all, unlike last time, you don't have the advantage surprise would give you.** " Vix said as Monika looked away, raising her blade onto her shoulders.

" **Do you really think that I need surprise to fight against you three?..** " As soon as Monika said that, she felt the presence of flames and ice come right for her as she looked to her back and realized that they weren't alone. " **So you won't mind if we make it a 5 vs 1 right?** " Catarina asked as Monika looked all around her and realized the massive numbers that was currently surrounding her. " **Well... this has gotten way more hard.** " Monika muttered as she raised her blade to deal with the now growing odds.

* * *

 **As she wondered if she had to do it...**

* * *

As Monika faced off against the big numbers, Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho were busy dealing with the rest of the Black Lotus members with the rest of Remix Heart, Miss Emma and Jin. Makoto had just finished her call with Sora as she looked at the rest of the members with a glum look. " **I finished calling Sora... and he said he's coming here. But he doesn't sound good at all.** " Makoto said with worry as Marcus and Chikacho looked at her equally worried.

" **Did the Black Lotus attack him while we were away? Did they expect us to come here and train and knew he was going to be alone?** " Marcus pondered, as he couldn't help but feel some panic come into him. " **Calm down Marcus... we can't speculate about what has happened with master, we focus on our own battle right now and hold out until he can get here.** " Chikacho said, calming Marcus down as she pointed to Makoto who was thinking of so many things herself.

" **What's Sora going to do when Monika sees him...** " Makoto mumbled as she couldn't help but worry about the emotions that Monika could have been going through, the pain of losing a loved one could be fueling her with nothing but rage at this very moment. Just what is he going to do or will words even reach her at this point. " **Now is not the time worry about that Makoto, we have to focus on the Black Lotus right now and capturing the rest of their members.** " Chikacho said as they saw Jin ready his blade and stabbed it to the ground, creating an ice slick as the Black Lotus members took to the air to avoid slipping on the ground.

" **So this is the Black Lotus...** " Jin said as he was still trying to size up his foes. He didn't know what was worse, dealing with the sneaky Ikarugans with their hit and run tactics or the Black Lotus with their clear battle prowess. Even the grunts were trained enough to know what to do and what not to do. Seeing that he has to get serious, he was about to draw out Yukianesa when he saw a crest appear in the air and a sudden explosion as he turned to see who did that only to feel annoyance come over him when he saw the smoking barrel of Noel Vermillion as she managed to shot out one of the Black Lotus in the air.

" **Jin-Nii san! Behind you!** " Tsubaki shouted as she instinctively attacked the Black Lotus soldier that was going for Jin as he tsked to him for how he allowed himself to expose his own back. " **Thank you Tsubaki, now stand back.** " Tsubaki only needed to hear that for her to retreat back as he pulled out Yukianesa and began to focus his energy as the environment turned black for a brief moment, alerting everyone to what was going to happen as he pulled out his blade.

" **ARCTIC DUNGEON!** " As soon as the Black Lotus soldiers heard those words, they were too late to dodge the attack as they were frozen in place, turned into pillars of ice as Jin panted after doing the move. " **That was an astral finish... how did you master something that difficult!** " Tsubaki said as she looked at Jin surprised with the amount of power he had just displayed to everyone who was there. " **Jin Kisaragi... He's not a member of the Duodecim and the user of Yukianesa for nothing...** " Shiori mumbled as he supported himself on Yukianesa's hilt.

" **Sorry...I can't talk right now... the astral took a lot from me...** " Jin said as Tsubaki knew how strenuous it was to even muster up the energy to do an astral finish, let alone do one so suddenly and spontaneously. " **Right... Let's just get the Black Lotus restrained and brought back to the Torifune prison for questioning.** " Tsubaki said as Jin simply nodded. Mai and Cajun themselves were bringing back a couple of Black Lotus soldiers they managed to capture as Makoto decided to focus her attention on someone else.

" **Alright... Will it be alright if I, Marcus and Chikacho head to where the others are at?** " Makoto asked Miss Emma as she looked at her with seriousness in her eyes as she could tell that Makoto was worried about something. "Sure...The others haven't reported on it yet and I am worried that they are currently having their hands full right now dealing with Monika Van Kries" Emma said as that surprised Makoto slightly.

" **Wait... Miss Emma, you know about Monika?** " Makoto asked as she nodded her head. " **I made sure to do the necessary research on all the well known members of the Black Lotus we saw... Monika Van Kries is a dangerous person to face against, even with overwhelming numbers... But I am sure you know that based on the stories Sora must have told you.** " Emma continued as Makoto simply nodded her head slowly. " **You make sure you stay safe alright... I will come back with the others to your location once we get the NOL to take them back for interrogation.** " Emma ordered as Makoto nodded her head, clearly understanding the orders given to her at this point.

" **Come on Marcus! Chikacho! Let's go and help the others!** " Makoto shouted as she ran to where Hunter was last known to be at as Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads, following suit as everyone else looked at Miss Emma with concern in their eyes. " **Are you sure you should have let them go on their own Miss Emma?.. aren't you worried that they are still slightly injured?** " Mai asked as Miss Emma sighed and nodded her head.

" **Of course I am... But I can't do anything about it. They are essentially the people who have the best knowledge possible against the foe we are currently facing and it's best we let them handle it... But also we got to make sure for that reason they don't get injured to a point they will be forced to the sidelines. Giving orders and information is not their specialty after all.** " Emma said as Cajun placed a finger on her chin.

" **So that is why you made them stand back and call Sora while we dealt with the Black Lotus grunts. Rather clever.** " Cajun commented as Emma wondered if she really did make the right choice. " **Come on Miss Emma, let's call the NOL stationed at Torifune and see if they can send anybody to our current location.** " Jin said as Emma nodded, " **I'll call the coach and see if he can help us. He should be ready to respond just in case,** " Emma continued as she pulled her phone and began to call for Coach

* * *

 **Wondering if letting Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho go was really the wisest option at this point...**

* * *

Makoto felt the need to go faster as she took any possible shortcut she saw, slipping through every single nook and crank she could find to do so. " **Slow down Makoto, you're being too hasty!** " Chikacho shouted as Makoto looked at her wanting to retort but calmed herself, " **I know Chikacho... But I have to! If I don't everyone else who are fighting against Monika right now will force her to do something drastic!** " Makoto said as Marcus and Chikacho could see the panic that was present on her face.

" **We know Makoto... But at the same time, They have her outnumbered. We just have to believe that they will show some restraint against her.** " Marcus explained as Makoto couldn't help but breathe and rub her forehead. " **I... I guess but...I just cannot help but worry you know.** " Makoto explained as they felt the ground shake a little, " **...Please tell me that was just a minor earthquake caused by Bart?..** " Makoto asked in a begging manner as they felt the ground shake once again.

" **Are...Are you kidding me,** " Makoto said as she, Marcus and Chikacho saw a pair of old buildings collapse as out came flying Bart with the rubble as Marcus instinctively ran to catch the Bull Beastkin as Makoto ran to him worried. " **Bart! Bart! Are you alright!?** " Makoto asked as Bart shook his head heavily. " **N-No... god... that rabbit beastkin has done something insane...** " Bart mumbled as a loud ungodly roar was heard in the air as Makoto looked at the source of the sound and began to run towards said sound.

" **W-Wait! Makoto don't be so hasty!** " Marcus mumbled as he felt conflicted between tending to Bart or making sure Makoto is alright, " **Just go and help the others, I will be alright... just need to recoup here for a bit.** " Bart said, helping to reassure Marcus as he looked at Chikacho with a silent nod being the only thing that she needed to give him as they both took off as soon as they placed Bart in a safe location.

As Marcus and Chikacho did this however, Makoto was busy running for where Monika was, worried about everyone else. As soon as she arrived to the location, she witnessed something that she never thought she would have ever seen. To the sides, there were Hunter, Vix, Catarina and Knight, All raising their guards up as they were struggling to stay on their feet. In the middle, was just one big black mass with only a metallic arm as the creature's glowing red eyes felt eerily similar to those of a creature that Makoto couldn't seem to tell.

" **W...Who's that! and what the hell happened!** " Makoto shouted as the creature looked at her, making her immediately raise her guard. " **That's Monika! The crazy bitch started juicing herself when we pushed her and it got to a point she overdosed and became that thing!** " Vix yelled as Makoto couldn't believe what she had just hear, looking at Monika as Monika herself looked at Vix, having heard her as she used Muramasa's massive size to slice her in half, extending her left limb to do so as Vix was forced to barrier guard.

It was a good thing that she used a barrier in the first place as she suddenly felt the massive power of energy push against her. She couldn't contain it anymore as she got flung like a bug into another abandoned building, causing it to crumble as Monika made an unruly yell as she clutched her head with her mechanical arm. " **SHEN...SHEN!...SHEN!** " Monika screamed as Makoto couldn't help but feel sad at the sight of what Monika had let herself become.

It was then she felt time slow down around her, looking around as she wondered what was going on next. She then felt a presence go by her as she saw the silver streams of light which she knew who it belonged to. However she also saw traces of black lines mixed between the silver streams of light as right in front of her eyes, a figure began to manifest in front of her, this figure was holding onto a sword as his white hair got mixed with what appeared to be black blood as she now had even more questions to ask.

* * *

 **One of which being... What the hell happened to Sora Minakaze?..**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING!? AND BOY IS 2017 IS COMING TO AN END AND YET ANOTHER YEAR WILL COME TO US ONCE AGAIN! I myself cannot wait for 2017 to end, let the year come to a hopefully peaceful end and refocus ourselves to the future. As the new year approaches closer with every day, Let's just take it all in with whatever we choose to do, either to go see friends or just laze around the home,**

 **AND NOW!? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? How did Sora end up in the shape he did?! Will he even be able to do anything to the now BLACK Monika!? And if he can't, can the others do something... anything to her!? And what about Makoto in all of this! All these questions (And there's a lot of questions let's be honest... I think.) and more in the next BLACK so read on if you dare...**


	58. BLACK 57: Parting Of One's Heart

(A new BLACK and it's time to continue off from where we last left off. Let's see what happens next!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 57

Previously on BLACK Rebellion.

Makoto Nanaya and the rest of her friends, at the request of Estella Mckenzie, decided to take some crucial training that would help them in the coming battle against the Black Lotus. However unfortunately for them, what was supposed to be just a simple training exercise turned into the group's first battle as Monika Van Kries appeared in front of them and suddenly became crazy. Just when everything seemed to be lost, Sora Minakaze came out of nowhere to stop the rabbit beastkin's vicious assault. But what can he do in his injured state and what is going to happen now that he is here...

And Now, the continuation of BLACK Rebellion.

* * *

The feeling everyone had in the area was that of a Mexican standoff. Everyone who was there stood silently, reluctant to make a singular move let alone speak a single sentence as Monika looked at Sora, her berserk eyes looking up and down as if he was just some prey to her and Sora through his brilliant yet fading yellow left eye and his bloody right eye as he struggled to even remain standing at this point. Makoto, Marcus, Chikacho, Hunter, Vix and Catarina stood at their various positions, not daring to move a single inch just in case.

At this point, Sora knew he couldn't fight anymore. He knew the risk he took when he came flying right for Monika with Masamune in hand. He was literally betting on a singular attack to hopefully at least do some damage to Monika because if he fucked up at this point, he was so dead at this point. Using his drive once made his muscles twist in the air, using them multiple times was enough to make him bleed like a big as he could feel blood pouring out of him at this very second.

' _ **Please...Just hit...**_ ' Sora thought as he aimed his strike for Monika, trying to not make his intent of what part he wishes to hit obvious to her as she raised her arm to block said attack with Muramasa. This was what he had hoped for as he managed to slice down, aiming right for the hand that was holding Muramasa as he managed to sever off the black hand holding it as she screamed in the process.

At the same time, Sora slid on the ground, spreading his black blood all over the ground as he felt all of the strength slipped out of his body in the process. Monika held her sliced off hand as she closed her eyes and began to numb the pain in the process. As soon as she did that, the stump of where her hand was slowly formed a hand once more as the hand that was holding onto Muramasa dissolved in the process.

" **SORA...SORA!** " Monika cried as she turned around to face him, looking at him in the eyes as he struggled to even stand up. " **Monika...Please...Listen to me...** " Sora muttered only to stumble to one of his knees as Monika screamed. Everyone else who saw this sight were simply horrified at the bloody sight of Sora struggling to even stand on his own two feet. Makoto wanted to run to him but he simply raised his hand to stop them as he took a deep breath.

" **Monika...please listen to what I have to say before you do anything...** " Sora said as he hoped that for once... for once in his life he could hopefully resolve a confrontation against someone he cared for... at least he can at least try to avoid a fight for once in his life. " **I know... what I did was wrong and I can't take it back... But you know why me and Shen fought in the first place, and you also know why we had to do what we had to do.** " Sora said as Monika snarled a bit

" **BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM KILLING HIM THE WAY YOU DID!** " Monika screamed as Sora became confused at what she had said. " **How dare you desecrate his memory... How dare you talk about him as if you cared for him when you simply cut him down like a dog!** " Monika argued as Sora winced in pain as he reached into his jacket's pocket to try and grab the letter that he received from Shen but before he could, a black hand grabbed him in the neck and pulled him right towards her.

" **Don't you dare try to burrow me in with your lies... You're dead to me the moment you killed him... I don't care what you say, you don't deserve to say anything!** " Monika yelled as she suddenly began to choke him a little, forcing what little air he had right out. " **You killed him.. and then you take his weapon to use against me... DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!** " before she could choke him out however, she felt presences behind her, forcing her to drop Sora in the process as Makoto rushed up to him and picked him up.

" **GUYS! Temporary retreat now!** " Makoto shouted as Hunter knew what he had to do. " **Catarina! Vix! Let's cover Makoto, Marcus and Chikacho right now!** " Hunter shouted as he pulled out Draco once again as he charged for Monika as she howled, " **GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU SCUM!** " Monika shouted as she tried to attack Sora once again but got her attack blocked by Hunter, " **Sorry Monika, but we won't let you kill one of our friend's friends.** "

As Hunter, Vix and Catarina began to struggle against Monika, Makoto was busy dragging Sora as Monika and Marcus had grabbed Muramasa and Masamune respectfully as she held onto Sora's chest tightly as he was coughing heavily, coughing out blood in the process. " _ **God damn Sora... You're being too reckless again!**_ _ **What were you thinking!?**_ " Makoto questioned as she sounded more worried than angry

" _ **S...Sor...**_ " before he could finish his sentence, he began to cough out blood heavily once again as she noticed that he was heavily clutching on the blood dagger, realizing what he had just done to even get here in the process. " _ **God dammit Sora, I told you to know your limits not push yourself to the point of nearly breaking yourself!**_ " Makoto said with anger as Sora felt more pain than shame as he felt his consciousness fade in and out continuously due to what had just happened to him.

" _ **Can...Can we stop moving please... I...I feel dizzy...**_ " Sora said as Marcus and Chikacho felt worry as they knew that this was one of the rare times that he had pushed himself too far and nearly broke in the process. " **Makoto... can we stop for a bit before Nii-san passes out?.. we need to at least make sure he stops bleeding.** " Marcus asked out of concern as Makoto stopped and noticed the concern Marcus and Chikacho had as she knew what they were thinking.

Looking around her surroundings, she took a sigh of relief when she found a convenient piece of rubble that allowed her to gently lay someone, in this case Sora on top of it as though it was bumpy and not the most comfortable place to rest on, it was at least better than lying on the cold hard ground as Sora took a few breathes of relief as Marcus, Chikacho and Makoto were finally able to take a look at the extensive damage that he had suffered, some of which they couldn't understand how he survived from.

" _ **Just stay here alright Sora... I'm going to call for at least Miss Emma to come and pick you up.**_ " Makoto said as before she could move to help out Hunter, Vix and Catarina, she felt her hand getting grasped as Sora looked at her in the eyes. " _ **Makoto...please... take this.**_ " Sora said as he slipped into her hand the letter that Shen had given him. " _ **Monika... Monika needs to see this...please...**_ " Sora for once in his life begged as though he would like to do the deed himself... he was completely drained of energy and couldn't do a singular thing even if he wanted to.

Makoto closed her eyes and simply paused for a moment before nodding her head, " _ **Don't push yourself okay Sora... You've...You've done enough for now.**_ " Makoto said as she took off, leaving Marcus and Chikacho to stand by their injured friend as he winced a little. " **Can...Can you two... please make sure that she is alright... Please.** " Sora muttered as never before did he feel so helpless in his current situation as both of them looked at each other before back to him, nodding their heads in the process.

" **Of course Nii-san... Now take it easy... please.** " Marcus said as he stood up and reached into Sora's back to grab two familiar circles that he immediately recognized. " **Makoto will need this wouldn't she?..** " Marcus asked as Sora wanted to say something but felt all the energy he needed to say said words escape out of his breath as he simply chose to close his eyes and nod weakly. Marcus respectfully nodded and took off with Kizuna in tow as Chikacho looked at her master and followed Marcus's lead, picking up Muramasa in the process.

As Sora realized that he was simply alone at this point, he simply laid on the ground, feeling exhaustion kick in as in the span of a few hours, he nearly broke himself trying to be in many places at once and fighting a tough battle before. He lamented the fact that he wasn't able to tell Monika Shen's last message as he felt a tear come out of his left eye. ' _ **Is...Is this what people call...regret?..**_ ' Sora thought as he heard the sounds of a voice coming towards his direction. He couldn't tell what they were saying as at this point, the world sounded too shallow for his ears to pick up anything as he simply closed his eyes.

* * *

 **With his only wish being his friends being safe without him by their side.**

* * *

Hunter, Vix and Catarina struggled to fight against Monika. Despite having the numbers advantage and being much better prepared for what she is capable off than last time, even without her weapon she proved to be just as much of a challenge. With her weapon, she was nearly unstoppable as various elements began to swirl around Muramasa, making the blade look rather unstable in the process as the various metal pieces shook in the process.

" **SORA!** " Monika screamed as she slammed Muramasa, discharging lightning and water at the same time, creating a lethal combination of a shock tidal wave as Hunter blasted himself, Vix and Catarina in the air as he was trying to figure out what to do against such a foe. " **Vix.. do you think your paralysis daggers will have affect on her?** " Hunter asked as Vix looked at her blade and shook her head. " **I wish it could, but her skin looks too damn thick for my blades to enter into her properly.** " Vix confessed as Catarina examined the black like substance that was covering Monika at the moment.

" **Judging by that substance... I think only your blade has the best chance of penetrating it in the first place.** " Catarina said as Hunter couldn't help but sigh and scratch his head. He figured that his blade, hot enough would be able to do the job, however he was hoping to at least subdue her so that they can try to capture her. " **That's true... But if we can capture here without hacking her into a million pieces... then that would be better don't you think?** " Hunter said as Catarina and Vix looked at him a bit worried.

" **Ummm... are you sure about that? I mean.. look at her. There's nothing humane about her anymore, even if you wanted to save her, there's nothing we can do about it.** " Monika said, trying to bring the obvious to his attention but he shook his head. " **I know that Vix.. but if we don't try...** " before he could finish his sentence, Monika appeared right in front of their faces, soaring into the air as she began to charge her blade with flames. " **SORA! PERISH!** " Monika shouted as she blasted towards them a combination of fire and wind, creating a strong and powerful wind which forced Hunter to point Draco at the air and opened it's maw, making it eat the flames as he felt the flame's intense heat.

" **GRGH! What the hell is going on with that woman!** " Hunter shouted as he struggled to even absorb the flame as Monika quickly dropped to the ground and dashed forward, ready to cut him in half as before Vix and Catarina could get in front to stop the attack, someone else had already beaten them to it, the ground cracking as Monika came to a resounding halt as she looked to see a barrier blocking her attempt to slice Hunter in Half with Muramasa.

" **Sorry Monika... I can't let you do that.** " Makoto said as she was wincing a little, not expecting to barrier block such a powerful strike from such a small body in the first place. But she knew who this was and had kind of expected this much power coming from such a small package in the first place. Not wanting to clash for any further, Makoto pointed her barrier to the ground in a slight angle, making it slide under her as she pulled out her right tonfa to strike.

Monika however wasn't going to let her have her way as she raised her free hand and smashed the tonfa into multiple pieces without even batting an eye. Surprised by this, Makoto had no choice but to perform a tactical slide as she quickly equipped the other tonfa she had left and charged for Monika once more, trying to figure out the best way that she and the others could tackle such a monster.

" **YOU...I KNOW YOU...** " Monika growled as Makoto kept her guard up as Monika couldn't help but laugh as she held on her head with her free hand. " **YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHEN WAS CHASING AFTER...** " Monika growled as a shine was present on her eyes. " **FINALLY... I GET TO FULFILL SHEN'S LAST MISSION FOR HIM...** " Monika creepily said as she didn't know what to say about what she was seeing at this point. She didn't know if she should feel sadness or regret, or maybe even understanding her situation just a little.

" **Monika... I don't really know what you are going through... But Shen...** " before Makoto could finish her sentence, she saw a hand reach out to swipe her as she ducked to dodge the attack. " **SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SHEN! YOU KNOW NOTHING!** " Monika shouted as she began to swipe her hands left and right, trying to hit Makoto in the process. " **MONIKA PLEASE! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!** " Makoto shouted, trying to see if her words would reach her.

But they didn't as Monika simply continued to try and attack her. Hunter couldn't let this happen any further and was about to do something when both Vix and Catarina charged right past him, confusing him for a second as they both readied their respective weapons and while Monika tried to attack Makoto once again, they acted by stabbing and pinning the hand right on the ground. " **GET OUT OF THE WAY!** " Monika shouted as she simply chose to rip the pinned arm off as she stared right at the two girls.

" **VIX! CATARINA!** " In what felt like pure instinct, Hunter pointed Draco right at Monika and fired right at Monika a huge fireball which struck it's target, sending her flying away from the group and smashing right into a building as the pinned arm soon dissolved away, alarming the group as Makoto quickly turned to the direction Monika flew into and was met with a vicious blast of lightning that heavily disoriented her in the process.

It was at that moment that Monika used her arm to try and grab Makoto, it's black mass chasing after her as it managed to reach up to her left arm. Using her quick instincts, she released the straps of her tonfas, allowing the hand to crush her tonfa into dust as she slipped to the side. " **What power!** " Makoto exclaimed in shock as she tried to recover from her slide but didn't realize her foot was going to get caught on a small hole, tripping her in the process as Monika leapt into the air, ready to cut her down in half

As Makoto got ready to form another barrier, Monika felt her hands getting stuck and getting pulled in the process towards the ground once again, creating a crater in the process. Makoto then took a quick look and realized that Shen and Chikacho had done that. " **MAKOTO! TAKE THESE!** " Marcus shouted as he tossed right at her, a familiar pair of cross tonfas as she immediately grabbed them and strapped them on her wrists, deploying them as she felt the weight of Kizuna for the first time on her own body.

' _ **God... it's a lot heavier than in looks... and not in just some dream.**_ ' Makoto simply thought as she rushed right for Monika and aimed her fist right for Monika's shoulder, blasting it off in the process. ' _ **Oh god... I forgot how powerful these**_ _ **tonfas**_ _ **really are! Damn are they strong!**_ ' Makoto briefly thought as she raised her guard up to protect herself from a surprise attack, which simply resulted in her just being pushed back as Monika continued to scream in the process. " **MAKOTO NANAYA! JUST STAY STILL AND LET ME CAPTURE YOU ALREADY!** " Monika screamed as she tried to attack Makoto once again but this time her way was cut off by both Marcus and Chikacho.

" **Please Monika... Don't make this more difficult than it has to be...** " Marcus begged as he gripped EMPTY while Chikacho held onto Masamune respectfully, catching Monika's attention in the process. " **MASAMUNE... GIVE IT BACK YOU THEIF!** " Monika shouted as Marcus couldn't help but feel saddened at the sight of one of his closest comrades and friends losing her mind for some reason that she cannot even see that in front of her at that moment was him. " **Monika... I promise to make the pain you painless... I promise**."

The moment that he uttered those words, he turned those emotions of sadness into a weapon, manifesting out a huge wave of water right at it's blade. " **Chikacho... I hope you can use that** " Marcus asked as Chikacho looked at the blue bokken blade and nodded. " **I can wield this blade... not as skillfully as Shen did... But I don't have to fight like Shen to use it.** " Chikacho said as she fully unsheathed the blade and tossed the sheath to the side, deciding to completely discard the scabbard in the process.

As soon as she said that, she immediately leapt into action, dashing forwards while Marcus began to build up energy for his attack. Makoto deciding not to let Chikacho be on her own charged forwards as well, making sure Monika's attention was focused onto her in the first place. " **Come on! What's the matter Monika!? I am right here!** " Makoto shouted as Monika's eyes struggled to keep up when Makoto performed asteroid vision and created three versions of herself in the process.

Monika however didn't care how many people were in front of her in the first place, all she wanted to do was simply wipe out whoever was in front of her in the first place as she raised Muramasa and stabbed it to the ground, kicking dirt into the air as Muramasa began to coat itself with Earth. While this was happening, Makoto began to charge her fist, dispersing her clones to reveal that she was on the ground, making herself visible to Monika.

" **YOU'RE MINE NOW!** " As soon as she said that, she slammed Muramasa on the ground and sent it rushing towards Makoto. As soon as that happened, Monika noticed that her attack had already been intercepted and slashed up in the process, making her realize who was doing that. " **MASAMUNE...** " Monika muttered as Chikacho had slashed through some of the attack away, parting it from Makoto's direction as Makoto dashed right past her and delivered a powerful punch towards Monika's face.

" **METEOR RAY!** " Makoto shouted as soon as her attack connected with Monika, sending her flying towards a building where Hunter had gotten to and began to charge up Draco for a massive attack. He waited patiently as he knew what he wanted to do, looking at Marcus whose finished charging up his attack as he pointed his blade, the water around it swirling as he held it up his head. " **DISCHARGE!** "

As soon as Marcus shouted that, he released the excess amount of water he had been gathering, launching it like a torpedo as Hunter knew this was his chance. " **BLAZING FLARE!** " Time for him to fully release out Draco's flames as Monika found herself being forced against Draco's flames, the sheer power of the flames slowing her down before blasting her towards the water torpedo that Marcus had released, exploding in a massive steam mushroom cloud as the hot air began to heavily scald her black skin, burning it rapidly as both Hunter and Marcus did not relent on their attacks, sending more flame and water on her way.

As they did so however, the steam their attacks created began to cloud their vision, blocking their view from Monika. Soon, the steam around the air began to swirl around even more rapidly, catching Hunter and Marcus's attention which alarmed and told them to stop attacking otherwise something else would happen. This was too hate however as Monika blasted the steam off her, revealing Muramasa to be cloaked with a huge puff of steam.

Spinning her blade around and round, the steam around Muramasa began to swirl, becoming a massive cloud of steam in general. She then allowed the steam to eject out greatly, becoming a powerful blast that forced the entire area to be engulfed in the same hot steam as before. Hunter and Marcus immediately raised their guard to block their attacks, Vix, Catarina, Makoto and Chikacho raised up their hands to form barriers that allowed them to redirect the steam to a safer location, giving them some view of what was going on as Monika had vanished as a result of the steam cloud she had created.

" **WHERE DID THAT RABBIT BEASTKIN GO!?** " Vix shouted as everyone kept their guards up, unsure of what was going to happen next. Was she going to attack from the air with a massive elemental attack? Or did she even slip right by their circle's of awareness and was actually behind them right now. Their feet began to rumble as that made them paranoid of the fact that she could have buried herself into the ground and was readying herself to attack once again. Even the most impossible thing sounded so plausible at this moment.

The action that Monika decided to do against the group of 6 friends... was not only straightforward, it also caught them off guard as she simply swung her steam cloaked blade and blasted them all away from her right into various buildings, either flying through former window holes or in some sad cases, smashing right through a couple of walls in Marcus, Makoto and Hunter's cases. The pain those three felt was simply unbearable as Monika charged right for Makoto, her left hand ready to grab Makoto by her collar.

" **WE ARE GOING MAKOTO NANAYA!** " Monika screamed as her hand managed to grab Makoto's collar. Being the ever so resourceful beastkin she is, Makoto managed to spot one of Vix's paralysis daggers that fell out of her when she got blasted away and managed to grab it at the last moment, stabbing it immediately right into the black skin and charged up another punch. Doing so alarmed Monika as she knew what her intent was as she quickly slammed Makoto's back through another wall, interrupting her charge as she knew it was too dangerous to leave her conscious.

Tossing her into the air, Monika pointed her fist right for Makoto's head to knock her lights out. As soon as she launched her punch however, Catarina had managed to recover from her stagger and quickly managed to cast a barrier, not strong enough to block the attack completely but enough to force the attack to go towards her instead, slamming right into her chest and making her fly through the sky, smashing right into a wall and stumbled in pain.

" **YOU ALL...STOP INTERFERING!** " Monika shouted as anger began to pour even more, causing the black skin around her to start shaking and fizzling, forming spikes at her elbows and knees as she squatted and blasted herself into the air with great force. As soon as she did that, she began to make the black skin that was holding her Muramasa go into Muramasa, absorbing the black mass and becoming even sharper and actually began to fuse itself onto Monika directly.

' **If Muramasa fuses directly with Monika, we are going to have even more of a problem!** ' Marcus, who was recovering thought as though it would mean that she has one less hand to use, it also means that hand is replaced with a blade that can easily cut them in half and absorb any element they throw at them, the panic he felt began to make his heart shake as EMPTY slowly began to freeze itself.

While this was happening however, Chikacho had recovered and knew what she had to do as she charged for Monika and aimed her blade carefully. Jumping into the air, she quickly webbed herself to a wall and spun herself into the air, slashing right through the hand that was attempting to fuse itself with Muramasa. As soon as that happened, Marcus immediately released a huge blast of cold air at the blade, freezing both it and the still attempting to fuse black mass into one big icicle.

" **Good job Chikacho! Now Makoto!** " As soon as Marcus shouted that, Chikacho tried to find an opening she could take in order to slice off the limb that was holding onto Makoto but that proved difficult as Monika raised her higher as a body shield to prevent Chikacho from hastily moving and accidentally slicing Makoto in half. As Chikacho hesistated for a moment, Monika took this as her opportunity to reform her sliced off arm and launch a powerful palm strike right at Chikacho's chest, forcing her to fly all the way into the air and disappear from sight.

" **NOW! SHALL WE GET SOME PRIVACY HMMMM.** " Before Makoto could say a word, Monika jumped into the air, ignoring the fact that Muramasa was frozen in a giant icicle and simply leapt away from the group. " **W-WAIT!** " Marcus shouted as he and everyone else was too late from stopping Monika from taking Makoto away, with both Makoto and Monika disappearing from view before anybody could do a thing.

As the worry kicked in for him, he knew that he shouldn't waste anymore time. " **We got to go after them!** " Marcus shouted as Vix, Catarina and Hunter nodded and knew...Makoto was fighting against a crazed madwoman and they needed a strong weapon against her. It was then his eyes slowly went to Muramasa which was still encased in ice. " **Hunter... can you defrost Muramasa please? I need to make sure that Monika is still alright.** " Marcus asked as Hunter saw the seriousness in his eyes and knew.

* * *

 **...Marcus had a plan... whether it was good or not has yet to be seen.**

* * *

Makoto was tossed to the ground in an area of the town she was not familiar with. It must have been the lower area of the abandoned town as Monika was simply in front of her, " **Get up...** " Monika muttered as Makoto couldn't help but try to at least reason with her one last time... one last time before she had to do something drastic. " **Monika...please... you need to** **calm down and listen...** " Makoto said as Monika ignored what she had said and simply kicked her in the stomach.

" **GET UP...Makoto Nanaya.** " Monika snarled as she started to become impatient with her, her rage clearly blinding her. Makoto however wanted to at least fulfill the request that Sora had given her. Monika grabbed her by the collar as Makoto slammed into her chest, the letter that Shen had entrusted Sora. " **MONIKA! You need to read this...** " Makoto shouted, snapping some sense into Monika as she looked at the letter that had been placed on her chest, shocking her when she saw Shen's name on the slowly charred and worn out letter.

" **S...Shen?..** " Monika muttered as her eyes began to slowly soften, dropping Makoto in the process as she took the letter and began to read the contents that was present on it. Her eyes quickly scanned through the letter, unsure if what she was reading was a lie, a fabrication of the truth but the more she read it, the more she stared at the handwriting that was clearly Shen's... the more confused she became.

" **W...Wait...This... This makes no sense... he knew he might die?..** " Monika stuttered, holding her head when she said so, " **But... But the Lotus they...what... this makes no sense!** " Monika continued as confusion began to swirl her head, " **Monika please... you need to...** " before Makoto could speak any further, Monika released out a loud scream of agony as she looked at Makoto deep in the eyes, " **ARE YOU TRYING TO TRICK ME!? ARE YOU TRYING TO BURROW INTO MY HEAD LIES!** " Monika screamed as Makoto felt that she might have caused more confusion than actually helping.

" **Look...you believe whatever you want... but I am telling you the truth! And only the truth!** " Makoto shouted, trying to snap sense and logic directly into Monika's head. But Monika wasn't going to have any of it as her teeth snarled a little. " **SHUT UP MAKOTO... He...Hehehe... You know what...screw bringing you to base... I think I should give Sora...** " before finishing her sentence, she released Makoto from her grasp while raising her arm high in the air.

" **YOUR DEAD BODY!** " As soon as Monika screamed that, Makoto knew that she had to put her down... for everyone's sake... including Sora. Not letting Monika have her way, she quickly charged up a distortion punch as without Monika noticing her environment breaking around them, Makoto released her punch, " **BIG BANG SMASH!** " She shouted as Monika went flying into the air as a result of her well time attack.

As she did so, Makoto took her chances and decided to assume a fighting pose. She was going to fight... and put everything she had experienced to good use. She had to... otherwise Sora's efforts in rescuing her would have been for naught. Taking a deep breath, she assumed a lower than normal position as Monika managed to recover herself and tried to charge for Makoto. Makoto however wasn't going to let her have her way and instead charged right in, landing 4 solid hits before charging up a weaker punch than she normally would toss that struck Monika.

Monika thought that was going to be all however Makoto wasn't done. She continued to unleash her attack, immediately dispersing into another barrage of attacks from her asteroid vision but Monika suddenly realized the attacks stopped when she wasn't getting hit at the end. Looking at Makoto, Monika saw Makoto charge right up for another powerful fist aimed right at her solar plexuses as she immediately formed a barrier to stop the attack.

The force she felt was simply unbearable, enough to cause her balance to become unstable. Even if she wanted to attack, she couldn't as Makoto immediately began to barrage her with more attacks once again. Every time she tried to attack, Makoto simply replied with even more punches. " **IF ALL YOU KNOW IS TO THROW PUNCHES THEN YOU ARE SIMPLY OUTMATCHED!** " Monika shouted as she released out a massive surge of energy, otherwise known as a burst.

Makoto however must have either expected it or was just coincidentally trying to do something else because she slid back and charged a punch. Then with massive force, she catapulted herself right towards Monika's gut, smashing her fist right into it as Monika coughed out aggressively, getting herself flung all the way through a wall as Makoto took a couple of deep breaths. The move that she had done was done completely without warning or startup, something that she didn't expect her body to do in the process. She had done the move several times but this was the first time she did it without even thinking.

Her mind couldn't afford to wander any more as Monika came right for her again, lashing out with her massive arm. " **YOU JUST GOT LUCKY! THAT'S ALL!** " Monika shouted as her attacks once again became a massive torrent of vicious strikes that not even Makoto could predict properly with her beastkin senses, forced to take multiple hits in the process. Gritting her teeth, she waited for a small gap in the attacks and grasped it as she did what he had done just now, this time able to feel her body completely slide away from the attack and her feet springing forwards once again.

" **SHOOTING STAR!** " Were the words that came out of her mouth by pure instinct, as if it was a release of energy she had inside as her attack once again landed right on Monika's gut but instead of sending her flying, Monika simply staggered for a second as Makoto hesitated in attacking her when she was in this vulnerable state not because she thought she was going to get attacked back but because she had the feeling that Monika was going to do something that might force her to retreat.

" **DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME YOU SQUIRREL!** " Monika shouted as Makoto immediately felt the effects of a distortion drive and knew she had to back away... now. " **ALCHEMIC DRIVE!** " as soon as she shouted this, the black mass began to go around her, suddenly breaking itself into various elements on both her hands. On her left, Water and lightning and her right was burning brightly with flames fueled by the wind.

Makoto knew she couldn't let her guard down, not even for a singular moment as Monika attacked her once again. Monika first started with a powerful slam with the water/lightning hand, causing a huge pillar of water to come jutting out from the ground and nearly attempt to zap Makoto in the process. Even with her training and experience, Makoto knew that when it came to pure power, Monika Van Kries from the Black Lotus is considered the brute of Code Zero.

And power was where she was clearly losing as Makoto failed to block the blazing hand, getting slapped right into a wall in the process. Before she could even peel off, she felt her back get splashed right on her back and the zapping feeling she felt after, causing massive pain in the process. " **GIVE UP YOU BITCH! I CLEARLY AM TOO STRONG FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!** " Monika taunted as Makoto knew that she had to get into her head somehow... and for better or worse... she had the perfect...or in her case... the worst kind of ammunition she could use at this point.

* * *

Makoto: **AAHHGGHH! Oh really now?.. You must tell that to Shen as well huh!**

Monika: **...!? Shut up! You don't know anything about Shen!**

Makoto: **Really now? The fact he spoke like he knew everything! Like how he beated your ass in chess all of the time so you kept trying to find other games to beat him in!**

Monika: **! SHUT UP! THOSE WE'RE ALL JUST LUCKY GUESSES!**

Makoto: **Lucky guesses?! GAHH! Luck has nothing to do with it! After all! it's clear that you love him!**

Monika: **SHUT UP! I don't love him!**

Makoto: **Then why target Sora!? Why aim just for him!? You say you don't love him but you blame Sora for his death! And you reacted with venom when other people started to wield Masamune! YOU LOVE HIM AND KNOW IT!**

* * *

" **JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE ALREADY!** " Monika shouted as she wanted Makoto to stop spewing what she thought was bullshit, flinging vicious amounts of water right at Makoto, zapping Makoto all over as she felt even more pain than before but knew she was getting onto her head. " **DO...DO YOU REALLY THINK! THAT SHEN WOULD LOVE YOU IF HE SAW YOU AND WHAT YOU HAD BECOME!?** " Makoto shouted as that made her froze, making her stop her attacks in the process.

" **Do...Do you really think...he...Shen would be proud...happy to see what you had become! OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T! HE WOULD WANT YOU TO LIVE HAPPILY!** " Makoto shouted as Monika couldn't ignore Makoto's words anymore. She wasn't speaking nonsense anymore but the truth and the truth sometimes hurts. " **So...SO WHAT! THERE'S NO POINT IN LIVING IF HE'S NOT HERE!** "

" **But that doesn't mean you should just throw your life away just because he's not here anymore! he wants you to live happily! To live with the future in mind! He doesn't want you to sacrifice anything! Not your life or your desires!** " Makoto argued, trying to get her point across to Monika, hoping, praying that her words will reach her ears and make her realize that she is speaking the truth. And sometimes... the truths hurts to be heard than the lies told to cover up said truth

But she knew... she had gone too deep... too far already. Her body began to shake as she felt the aftermath of the drugs she had consumed to become this strong, to fight against a group of 6 students by herself, 6 students who were much stronger than the last time she had fought. Her time was slowly coming to an end and her sanity's slowly disappearing as a result. She cannot help but chuckle to herself as she knew that whatever she needed to say needed to be said now.

" **You're right... You're absolutely right Makoto... but unfortunately for you... my time's come to an end**." Monika muttered as Makoto looked at her and saw the shakes present on her hands. " **But know this... If you don't want to end up like me someday... Then you better be ready to fight like hell for everything and everyone that you care about in your sad pathetic life...** " Monika continued as she felt the changes kick in, giving her a sad grin before pain fully kicked in all over her body.

Makoto reached her hand out to try and help Monika but before she could the black mass began to swirl around and take shape all around her body. " **Wait for me Shen... I'm coming for you...** " Monika said with a sadness present in her voice as she completely disappeared in the black goo, consuming her entire body in the process as Makoto felt powerless to stop what was happening to her in the first place.

" **Monika...No...** " Were the only words that Makoto could mutter as she gritted her teeth at her powerlessness to stop what was happening in front of her. She had failed in her promise to save Monika but she had been lucky enough to at least send the message Sora wanted to send to her in the first place. But that wasn't enough at the end of the day and she's not going to be able to bring Monika back for Sora to speak... so she has no choice... She has to end Monika now and any potential suffering that she might be going through.

Punching her fists once again, she waited to see her chance to punch her way to Monika's chest. One clean shot was all she needed to mercifully end her life. But that was easier said than done and she knew very well how tough that skin was. With her inability to use any other kind of ars magus, she has no choice but to fight in a way she had never fought before. The question was, just how on earth she was going to do that now?

" **MAKOTO! DUCK!** " As soon as Makoto's ears heard that, she turned and realized that belonged to Hunter as she saw the flaming blade of Draco and knew... she had to take cover now. Jumping out of the way, Hunter leapt in place of Monika as he pointed Draco behind him, collecting the power required to push him forward and blasting himself forward in the form of a massive flame. " **GOD THIS IS SO STUPID!** " he shouted as Monika's focus suddenly became focused right on Hunter.

' **Please...Please work!** ' Hunter thought as he released the energy that had been building up, which in turn acted as a sort of make shift thruster that he never thought was practical. Before he knew it, his blade had already blasted right through the black mass that was covering Monika's body but he didn't feel the momentum stop even if he tried to stop it with force. Deciding that stopping was not the best option, he allowed the momentum to continue, fanning the flames that were already on Monika in the first place.

" **ECHO!** " Hunter shouted as he managed to perform a second attack which forced him to fly to the side, sending him through a building as he had little control over what was clearly a new attack he has just done. However with those two uncontrolled and wild slashes, Hunter had managed to severely burn the black mass surrounding Monika, burning it to a point where flesh was exposed once more on her chest.

Makoto figured that this was her chance and raised her fist ready to finish this once and for all, " **NOT YET MAKOTO!** " Marcus's voice shouted as various webs came flying from the sky and wrapped themselves around the flesh of Monika, stopping the black mass from even assembling there. As this was being done, a couple of daggers came flying in the air at rapid speed, pinning themselves on the web and allowing themselves to surge with blue electricity.

As this was done, the lightning acted as a barrier, preventing the black mass from reaching that vital spot at the chest. Makoto thought that was all but she looked at the sky only to see Marcus standing on top of a barrier that Catarina had created as she began to pull on the very fabric of the barrier, slowly wrapping it around Marcus like he was being coated with the stuff. As she did so, he began to adjust his footing, concentrating the effects of the ever wrapping barrier onto EMPTY Itself.

It was at this very moment, he began to concentrate. The sadness he felt was simply pouring out of his very being and he knew this was probably going to be the last time that he and Chikacho were going to see Monika... but instead of the image of the lovable second in command rabbit beastkin it's the image of a berserk beast whose lost all sense of reason. He just wants this to end... he wants it all to end as soon as it can so he can head back to where his Nii-san was... just head back to where Sora was waiting for him, Chikacho and now Makoto to come back.

As these various thoughts came pouring into his mind, EMPTY began to rapidly chill the air around it as Catarina knew she had to do it and fired him off like he was a massive slingshot right towards Monika. With the ice cold EMPTY in his hand, Marcus began to crystallize the very air that was around him and the Black skin crystallized along with it. He then pointed Muramasa, rapidly expanding from the cold that EMPTY produced, right for Monika's chest and managed to drive it in, not deep enough to kill but deep enough it hung there as Makoto saw this as her only chance to peacefully end this... once and for all.

Blitzing forward in a speed and recklessness that she never knew she had in her, Makoto leapt forward with her fist ready to blast right for Monika. As this happened, her whole world began to turn black as her fists began to glow golden once more, stunning the people that were looking at her. With the last of her ever depleting strength, Monika managed to launch the Black Mass right for Makoto with every intention of cutting her down. Chikacho seeing this happen, instinctively tossed her blade right for Makoto, unsure if she can use such a blade without practice.

However Chikacho did not need to think of that as soon as Makoto saw Masamune fly towards her, the memories of seeing Shen draw and sheath the blade, and the memories of Sora's own swordplay began to guide her movements as she grabbed Masamune in the reverse position with her left hand. Without even hesistating, she sliced right at the black mass, breaking it all away with ease as she charged her free hand, pointing Kizuna right for Monika's chest.

As she did so... the world began to turn black, something that has never happened to her before as she barely saw the red outlines that were tracing around her. She didn't know what was going on nor what was going to happen next, but never before did she feel so much power flow into her singular fist before as she suddenly rocketted towards Monika, Kizuna gleaming brightly as it briefly shone on the light, tossing Masamune just beside of Muramasa, stabbing both blades right into Monika in the process.

Monika screamed in pain as she felt the blades slowly go deeper into her chest. The ice from Muramasa began to crystalize her body inside out as Makoto drove Muramasa deeper into her body. As she did so, Makoto saw the black mass slowly begin to amass itself closer to her once again, forming spikes despite slowly frosting at the very ends of the spike. Raising her now free left hand, she took a deep breath as something astral like began to manifest behind her left arm.

It was then she released a series of Gatling punches, all in a rapid motion that were specifically aimed in driving both Muramasa and Masamune deeper into Monika's chest so that they would pierce through. As she did so, the spikes that were approaching her broke away in fantastic fashion like petal shards, scattering themselves all over the ground in the process as everyone just simply stared at the sight in shock and awe.

' _ **Thank you everyone... and sorry Sora...**_ ' Were the final thoughts as she raised her right fist which had been charging up with so much energy that she could feel her own right arm about to break in the process. " _ **PLANET!**_ " as soon as that was said, her fist managed to land right on Muramasa, briefly pushing it right through Monika's chest. " _ **CRUSHER!**_ " before it completely pierced through her entire chest alongside Masamune flying out through the front as Makoto saw the life on Monika's eyes disappear as the crystallization of the black mass surrounding her had finished, shattering her into pure dust in the process as Muramasa stabbed itself to the ground, leaving Makoto standing all alone.

As she stood there, she held onto her right arm as she realized that her arm was actually bleeding without her realizing. She cannot help but stare at it for a little while before feeling something touch her head much to her surprise as she looked around her and saw the crystal flakes that had formed into the sky. The crystal flakes that represented the final fragments of Monika's body as she raised her hand out to feel it touch her skin as only one question ran through her head.

* * *

 **Just how on earth was she going to explain this to Sora...**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW IS EVERYONE DOING!? DID EVERYONE ENJOY THEIR CHRISTMAS CELEBRATIONS!? BECAUSE I SURE DID. Alright I will stop typing in caps lock for now, but in all seriousness I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas this year and with new years approaching as well everyone here's going to be busy once again.**

 **In any other case, With this chapter releasing it will be the final chapter of my writing time here in Fanfiction for 2017 at least. Boy it sure has been a year for me trying to balance writing this story, writing for classes, writing for multiple things and trying to find the time to simply just enjoy life and relax. In any other case, I am grateful for what has happened today and hope you all have a great year ahead of you guys.**

 **SO!? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? JUST WHAT IS MAKOTO GOING TO SAY TO SORA WHEN SHE SEES HIM!? HOW WILL EVERYONE FEEL ABOUT THE SERIES OF EVENTS THAT HAPPEEND IN FRONT OF THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR THESE ANSWERS KNOW THAT THEY WILL BE ANSWERED BY THE NEXT YEAR! AND IF YOU CAN WAIT! Well.. Read on if you dare.**


	59. BLACK 58: Plans For The Future

(A new BLACK and now we may have some downtime before the next crazy thing to happen to the people that we are observing at this very moment. Let's us read on to find out.)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 58

It was a quiet time at the hospital room that Sora was in, heavily bandaged once more. This time however, Sora had been bandaged in the eyes and his left arm as Makoto was seated beside him with Marcus and Chikacho standing behind her. " **Once again here we are Mr Minakaze.** " Doctor Stanwick said as he held Sora's medical history on his hand for how many times now. " **Once again... I see you again Doctor Stanwick.** " Sora replied as Stanwick sighed and scratched his forehead with his pen.

" **I swear at this rate, you might as well learn how to treat yourself so I don't have to keep babysitting you like this.** " Doctor Stanwick replied as Chikacho cleared her throat. " **Can we please focus on the more important parts Doctor, after all...we are still patients here you know.** " Makoto said as she held up her frostbitten hands as both Marcus and Chikacho nodded their heads, agreeing with what she had said.

" **Well... fair enough, so what should I let you know first about Sora?** " Stanwick asked as Sora thought about it for a moment. Just what should he ask? He could ask if he needed any kind of treatment... but with the obvious bandages on his body he knows that he needs treatment regardless of whether or not it's inside or out. So maybe he should ask something more important. " **What time and date is it right now?"** He asked as Stanwick nodded his head and checked his watch for the answer.

* * *

 **Date: 15th Decemeber 2196**

 **Time: 9:30 AM**

* * *

" **It's currently this time right now Mr Minakaze,** " Doctor Stanwick said as he showed Sora the time on his watch, leaving him just ahh in the process. " **That's...That's good to know...** " Sora said, hoping that he didn't need to listen to the lecture that Stanwick was going to give him. " **Well... for once you don't really have any major injuries, only minor blood loss but good thing we have a massive stockpile of blood just in case.** " Stanwick said, making Sora breathe a small sigh of relief.

" **However... I do advise that you start taking good care of your body's physical shape young man... especially with how frequently injured you get and the amount of blood you lose.** " Stanwick lectured, bringing Sora back to reality as Makoto noticed the stern look on Stanwick's face. " **Is there something wrong with Sora again Doctor?** " Makoto asked as Stanwick looked at his notes and sighed a little. Knowing that if he didn't answer it would leave more questions, he just told them as his notes had shown.

* * *

Stanwick: **It's his nervous system... It appears that he's developing a small acute case of CISP.**

Marcus: **CISP? You don't mean Cognitive Insensitivity to Pain right?**

Stanwick: **Surprised you know that... yes that's right.**

Makoto: **Uhhh... What's that exactly?**

Stanwick: **It's when your body experiences physical pain but due to interference of some sorts, causes of which I am not certain for myself, your brain doesn't relay that pain to you. The result is you develop an inability to feel pain as a result.**

Sora: **That... doesn't sound bad**

Stanwick: **I wouldn't say that... you're lucky it's still minor for now and we can help heal your nervous system of some of the burden. But keep fighting like the way you do and soon your whole nervous system will lose it's ability to tell your body that you are in pain... And that will get you killed.**

* * *

Sora was surprised to hear those words come out of Stanwick's mouth as Makoto became even more confused before understanding the reason why. " **If... If you don't feel pain... then that means that you are not going to be aware if you break any part of your body and may kill yourself from overexertion and blood loss.** " Makoto said in her emphanied state, making Stanwick nod his head. " **That's right Miss Nanaya... and this means that you need proper bed rest for the time being to ensure that your nervous system's pain receptors can recover... or else.** " Stanwick warned as he soon left the room, leaving the four friends on their own.

" **Me and Chikacho should get going for now. We have got to relay the news to the others and try to help them as well.** " Marcus said, confusing Chikacho slightly before she understood his intentions. Soon the both of them left, leaving just Sora and Makoto on their own to speak with each other. The quiet awkwardness possibly slicing the tension they felt in half. It's a good thing that Makoto had a conversation starter... even if it was a shit way to start a conversation with possible injuries.

" _ **You going to be alright... after hearing that?**_ " Makoto asked as she was expecting to be greeted with silence as knowing Sora, he probably wouldn't want to talk about this. " _ **Maybe... I mean... how does one react when they might lose their ability to feel pain.**_ " Sora said, catching her slightly off guard as she didn't expect him to respond that quickly. " _ **But I guess it can be a good and bad thing... you know, not being able to feel pain in general. We will just have to see in the end.**_ "

As soon as Sora said that, he cannot help but wonder what would it be like to not feel pain at all... wondering if this was the world's way of punishing him at the end of the day for his role in being a part of the Black Lotus. Makoto however couldn't help but respond to that wonder as she cleared her throat. " _ **I guess... But don't you think that if you don't feel pain... you are not as humane as you can possibly be?**_ " Makoto questioned as Sora couldn't help but be surprised by her response as his heart skipped a beat at that moment.

Sora decided at that point to change the conversation to something else as there were more questions on his head. " _ **So Makoto... You were the last one who saw Monika.**_ _ **What... happened to her exactly**_ _ **.**_ " Sora questioned as Makoto paused for a moment, unsure if she should say something as she thought about her choice of words. " _ **Monika... Monika died peacefully. She sacrificed her life to stop herself from rampaging.**_ "

The moment Makoto said that, Sora couldn't help but want to call her out on that. Opening his mouth, he found that he just couldn't say the words that he needed to say in order to call her out on what was a blatant lie on her part. She must have thought about what to say to him for so long and he didn't want to hurt her efforts for some reason. " _ **I... I see... that's good I guess.**_ " he said, smiling a little as Makoto knew that he knew about her lie.. yet spared her the pain of asking more questions in the process.

Makoto wanted to say that she was lying... but something inside her told her that Sora was purposely choosing to accept her lie... and that touched her for some reason even though she knew it was still wrong. " _ **Sora... what are we going to do now? The Black Lotus's movements have gone silent again and we don't have anything to go by now... What can we do?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora thought about her choice of words and realized that Doctor Stanwick's advice does make sense at this point.

" _ **You know what... nothing for now... for once, the doctor's right. We need to rest and regain our energy for the upcoming battle.**_ " Sora said, surprising Makoto with his choice of words as she knew him to be rather reckless at times. " _ **Wow... For once, you of all people want to take it easy for now.**_ " Makoto said, having a small smirk on her face as Sora smiled back at her. " _ **Well...I guess you can say... I realized that there are more important things to life than just fighting all of the time.**_ " he said, looking at her in the face and noticing for the first time how beautiful she looked.

In fact... How did he never see her facial features and body before? Was it that he was so focused on the fact that the Black Lotus was coming that he had blinded himself to the simpler things of life. " _ **Hehe.. Stop looking at me like that, I can't help but get the feeling that you're checking me out.**_ " Makoto teased as a small blush came on her face as Sora blushed himself. " _ **Well... I guess you can say that it's because I am checking you out.**_ " Sora said rather sheepishly as Makoto managed to contain her shock.

" _ **OH?.. and do you like what you see?**_ " Makoto teased as this was the only way she knew to avoid an embarrassing or awkward situation at this point. It also doesn't help that she wanted to keep teasing him at this point because she wanted to see more of this embarrassed side of him. " _ **W-Well... I'm just surprised that it took me so long to realize that you're so beautiful you know.**_ " The moment Sora said those words, Makoto turned bright red as she punched him on the shoulder.

" _ **Oh stop teasing you tease! You're going to make me red!**_ " Makoto said as Sora himself couldn't help but just be honest with her. " _ **But you are beautiful Makoto. And I am slapping myself for not noticing so soon...**_ " Sora continued as Makoto did not know where this was going, but she knew that her heart was simply racing at the fact that Sora was saying she was beautiful... someone who she realized months ago she actually loves and despite what happened, still loves to this day.

" _ **And... I think... might... no I'm certain... I'm falling for you Makoto.**_ " The moment Sora said those words, Makoto's world and the bed railing she was holding onto nearly snap in half. Did... Did Sora really said what she think she said. " _ **W-What are you talking about Sora? You mean as friends right!**_ " Makoto said, not trying to raise her hopes up because she knew the person she was talking to and he might be talking in more of a friend's terms in general. " _ **... I don't think I love you as just a friend... maybe... maybe even more than that.**_ "

Sora knew in his head... what the hell had he just said. Did... Did he really just confess to Makoto about the feelings he had for her... just a few days after realizing he might have said feelings to her. He could feel it in the air already, the awkwardness that he had managed to create as a result of his choice of words. ' _ **Oh god... Did... Did I confess too fast? Did I fuck up in the art of confessions?..**_ ' Sora thought as Makoto cleared her throat.

" _ **W-Well... I think I should go and check up on the others. You know, make sure their injuries aren't so bad and all.**_ " Makoto said as he noticed how robotic her movements were. ' _ **Oh god... I did fuck up... Shit... Should I say something? Should I just let her go?... Fuck fuck fuck.**_ ' These were the very thoughts racing in Sora's mind as he just simply nodded his head to allow her to go as Marcus and Chikacho entered into the room in her place.

" **Ummm... Is there something wrong with Makoto... Sora... Your face looks pale.** " Chikacho said as Sora immediately buried his face on his pillow, moaning into said pillow as he confused his squad mates. " **Marcus... Chikacho... can... can you two explain to me the proper ways of confessing one's love to another?** " Sora mumbled as the both of them barely could hear what he said as a result. " **Uhhhh... I don't know if we are qualified to say Nii-san.** " Marcus said as Sora simply continued to moan onto his pillow, wondering if he had fucked up.

However he might have not fucked up as badly as he thought as Makoto sat down on a chair processing every single thing that Sora said to her, realizing that he was speaking the truth in the process. Her heart never raced so much in her life as she knew the ball was in her court at this point. Sora literally said to her face, " **I love you,** " in the most unromantic and casual manner possible... yet it fits him so well in the process.

" _ **God... Has Sora... really developed feelings for me?**_ " Makoto wondered out loud as she placed her hands on her face, rubbing her face and moaning a little as she did not expect this at all. She expected this to be a more one sided relationship, you know, like how most mangas, movies, anime, anything that has a love angle to it and the guy was usually incompetent in manners of the heart aka love... She expected that from Sora in the first place.

And now, of all places, in a hospital where he is injured and possible can no longer pain if he keeps on fighting, Sora Minakaze decides to confess to her that he may... might... no definitely has feeling for her out of the damn blue. She wondered if she was born with a small brain because she felt that this was all too overwhelming for her and she was about to explode in the process. Yet at the same time a sense of relief poured into her in the process as she finally now knows one thing.

* * *

 **...Things are not going to be so one-sided as she presumed it to be..**

* * *

While this was happening, The Boss was checking on his current losses as he had a report of the people he lost trying to set up a capturing point on Torifune, " **So... Shen and Monika are gone huh.** " The Boss spoke as Bernard nodded, holding another set of reports on his hand. " **But thanks to their sacrifices, we have managed to set up small patches of bases all around the locale.** " Bernard continued as The Boss placed his hand on his chin.

" **What about our scouts in Ikaruga, how are they saying the current war situation is there right at this moment?** " The Boss questioned as Bernard began to flip through the various reports placed in front of him. " **As we had hoped, attacking Torifune while Jin Kisaragi is still there has currently caused the Ikarugans and the NOL to go into a stand still. Our spies are even reporting on the potential of sending some more reinforcements to Torifune to bolster their forces there.** "

" **Do you know any particular members of the NOL that they are going to send our way?** " The Boss questioned as Bernard couldn't help but chuckle a little. " **Hehe, Well... They are planning to send another Duodecim member our way. Guess they think that they will be able to overpower us with force.** " Bernard explained as The Boss nodded his head at that. Soon, they heard a knock on the door before a person was tossed right through said door, that person being the guard.

" **So... You're the head honcho of this place.** " A voice said as The Boss immediately recognized who it was. " **Ahhh, so you did come as I had asked Infer.** " The Boss said as Infer came out scratching her head as she didn't want to spend any time with humans and would prefer eating them... but this particular human has something she needs and she had to comply as a result. " **Let's make this quick, where's my fake passport and documents I need to venture around these cities.** " Infer demanded as Bernard couldn't help but feel offended by Infer's nonchalant tone but The Boss didn't seem disturbed.

" **The fake documents you need are almost done... but are you seriously not considering joining my organization?** " The Boss asked as Infer scoffed. " **Pfft, as if. I could care less about the mere petty squabbling of mere mortals.** " Infer commented as The Boss couldn't help but smile a little. " **Yet you say you want to have your revenge against one of my former men... Don't you want to make it easier for yourself and just work with us?** " The Boss commented as suddenly, A claw was pointed right at his throat.

" **Don't push your luck buddy... I'm just here to grab what I need to head into these cities without whatever counts as a police force in this day and age chasing right after me.** " Infer commented as The Boss simply smiled. " **Ahhh... A shame really... after all, the person who you are looking for is definitely going to be in Torifune after all.** " The Boss said, hoping this would be enough incentive to let Infer join but was met with more scoffing.

" **Do you really think I don't know that? I figured that place was going to be where I can find him. All I want to do now is just make my way there and rip him a new one.** " Infer said as Bernard wanted to interfere with all of this but knew he shouldn't as The Boss had this under control. " **I see... but what are you going to do after that though?** " The Boss pondered as Infer simply smiled, " **Simple really. I just want to set this world on fire.** " Infer quoted as The Boss simply smirked as he pressed a button.

" **Hello, can you please ensure that Miss Infer's documents arrive to her as soon as possible.** " The Boss said as Infer smiled at that, " **That's what I am talking about. At least I know I am dealing with professionals at the end of the day.** " Infer said as she waved her hand and walked out of the office. " **Why did you just let her go like that? You can easily control a woman like that with the Grimoire.** " Bernard asked as The Boss simply shook his head.

" **Trust me Bernard, that woman... is different from the others.** " The Boss said as Bernard thought it could be that she was a dragon beastkin, but that couldn't be the reason. " **If I tried to bring a woman who is that violent under my control, picture the terror she would strike on my foes. But also picture the same terror being directed on her allies as well.** " the Boss explained as Bernard needed to hear that to understand his logic.

" **But are you alright with her going after Mr Minakaze?.. after all if she kills him before you can...** " before Bernard could finish his sentence, The Boss simply chuckled as he leaned back on his chair. " **She can't kill Mr Minakaze.. even if she wanted to... unfortunately as much as this pains me to say this, I may have trained that boy a bit too much. He will not go down without a fight.** " The Boss said as Bernard wanted to argue against that, against the fact that the Sora he saw was still the same Sora he saw fighting with the Black Lotus.

" **In any other case... what is the biopsy regarding the drug we had Monika take before her demise?** " The Boss asked as he knew there was doubt in how strong Sora was at this point but he knew that the man still had the strength to challenge him, and that was all he needed to confirm if Sora Minakaze was still strong. What he needed to do... no what the Black Lotus needs to do now is to ensure their future in any way possible, and this is currently one of the ways that he has been pondering and tinkering with.

" **Ahhh... Well the drug itself multiplied in her body and essentially took over like a parasite, just like how the scientists hoped that they would happen. Though it only happened because of the intense stress she was feeling at that point. Even when she was overdosing, she didn't go berserk till the last moment.** " Bernard reported as The Boss simply leaned on his chair, pondering about the results that have been given to him as he knew that the drug will definitely need some tweaking.

" **For now I guess, we need to make sure the scientists get these results so they can start tweaking the second batch. Maybe see if they can develop a way to cause stress on the injected person so we can trigger the effect much easier.** " The Boss said as Bernard nodded his head. " **Anything else you would like for them to do with the drug?** " Bernard asked as The Boss continued to ponder about that. " **Try to see if they can create different variations of the same drug, just in case a cure is developed, that it doesn't work for all of who we choose to inject the drug with.** "

" **Smart choice Boss, I'll let those lab techies on it right away,** " Bernard said as he bowed and began to take his leave. " **And Bernard... you think you will be ready for battle soon?** " The Boss questioned as Bernard simply smiled with his back facing the boss and revealed his left hand. " **Trust me... I am going to be so ready when they finish the final touches.** " Bernard said as The Boss simply smiled at the robotic hand that Bernard had been hiding this entire time.

" **That's good to hear, I hope the modifications you requested will be up to your... very high standards,** " The Boss said as Bernard simply gave him a grin. " **Trust me... if it doesn't, At least I get to still do what I do best instead of boring office work all the time.** " Bernard said before finally leaving the office, his impatience and confidence leaking out as The Boss knew it was a matter of time before he had to send him out for battle.

" **Of course Bart... Of course,** " The Boss simply mumbled, having come to simply just accept what was going around him at that moment as more thoughts rung around his head. Shuffling through his pockets, he stared at the Grimoire that even allowed him to rebuild the Black Lotus in the first place, the lotus pocket watch or also known as the Lotus Submission Grimoire. He knew that there was something else that he needed to do to unlock it's full power and potential, controlling the people he chose was simply a portion of what it can do and he knows there is more to it than it looks.

" **I will unlock your full potential one day... I promise you my dear,** " He said, kissing the pocket watch as he stared at the outside, clutching on the Grimoire tightly in the process as multiple thoughts came ringing through his mind. Thoughts of the current situation, what happened in the past and what is going to happen in the future. All he knew is that whatever happens next, he was going to be simply not content with watching from the sidelines.

* * *

" **Maybe.. it's time I should step back into the front lines and show them why I am The Boss in the first place.** "

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO YOU ALL! I HOPE THAT YOU CELEBRATED YOUR NEW YEARS IN GOOD TIDINGS. IF YOU ALL ARE WONDERING WHY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN NORMAL. Well for one thing, I figured that since this is the first chapter of the new year, I would leave it shorter so that everyone can digest what is being written easier. That and I well got sorta sick in the first week so... yeah, Writing smaller yet more condensed was the best choice.**

 **SO NOW! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE CITY OF TORIFUNE!? WHAT IS GOING TO BE THE BLACK LOTUS'S NEXT MOVE!? DOES ANY OF THIS MATTER WHEN SORA JUST CONFESSED HIS FEELINGS TO MAKOTO IN POSSIBLY THE WEIRDEST AND MOST BLUNT MATTER! Well, I guess the only way we will know for sure is for us to keep reading on and finding out.**


	60. BLACK 59: How to Mess Up A Confession

(A new BLACK, and now, even more time will be spent relaxing other than just more fighting! So relax and enjoy! Really, just enjoy yourselves!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 59

* * *

" **How?..** "

* * *

Sora couldn't help but wonder as he was standing in his room, facing the front door as he could only stare.

* * *

" **How...did it come to this?..** "

* * *

Sora was standing there, witnessing people enter into his room. The same room that he hasn't been in for a while. And it was not just his room mates, but also new people in front of him. " **Sorry we have to move in like this Sora, our room is still under construction and all of the spare rooms have been taken.** " Tsubaki said as Noel and Hunter stood behind her, their bags and belongings packed as he blinked multiple times, staring at the sight he was staring at in the first place.

" **And they decided to move you guys into the basement huh...** " Sora muttered as it was low enough for Hunter to not even catch it much to his relief, " **Oh come on, it's just for a few weeks man. Though I have to say we are lucky the basement is this huge in the first place.** " Hunter said, his head scanning his new environment for the next few weeks. " **And this place even has a living room combined with a kitchen, now I see why you almost never come out for cafeteria dinner at all now,** "

As soon as Hunter commented on that, Sora couldn't help but feel rather insecure. Ever since he confessed his emotional feelings towards Makoto, various other feelings had begun to grow within him as all he could do was simply either stumble through them like a bumbling idiot or just try to stone face it... which he did for this occasion, " **I guess... I mean... I like my kitchen and cooking and all.** " Sora commented before he felt two firm hands grab his shoulders as he looked to see Makoto.

" **Hehehe, Well what do you think?** **With such a master cook like him, why should he have to go to the cafeteria in the first place!** " Makoto said as Sora simply blushed hard as he felt her soft silky hands rub on his shoulders, making him feel each and every crevice of her skin touching his own through his clothes. He was glad that even though he had confessed his feelings to her, she was still able to get this touchy feeling with him.

" **Hehehe, thanks for the compliment Makoto, that means a lot for me.** " Sora said as Makoto was not all calm as he had presumed. Makoto in fact was panicking deeply inside at how touchy feeling she was getting with Sora. She wondered if she was getting way too touchy feeling with him in the first place and if she should well tone it down just a peg so she didn't cause any more discomfort for both him and her. After all, she has yet to respond to his feelings and she had to think carefully about her choice of words.

She loved him no doubt about it... but that doesn't mean she can just straight up say that and expect to get away with it. She found it... extremely difficult to say that she loves him without either becoming a blundering idiot or worrying constantly that Sora's thick and dumb headedness will win out and her confession will fly by. She wants her feelings to be heard not have her life play out like some sort of clique love story anime. She needs that confirmation... then and there.

" **Oh don't say that! Hehehe, I'm just going to take a little bit easy now. Don't forget to relax now.** " Makoto said as she simply decided that she needs to relax... and think about how she should speak. Enamored in her thoughts she had become that she had actually ignored her friends not because she was trying to as they noticed, but because they noticed her small gazes towards Sora and realized what those gazes meant.

" **Hey Sora... Are you alright these days? I mean, you did do a huge majority of the fighting and we heard about your current condition with your body. Will you be able to cope with not only just your body condition as well as the drinking condition?** " Tsubaki asked in worry as Sora simply sat down and thought about it before replying to it in only a manner that he could, " **Well, in a way, yeah. But I just got to live with it you know.** " Was his only reply as he thought...

* * *

 **Maybe a shower would be nice.**

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

" _ **How...**_ "

* * *

 **These were Sora's own thoughts once again as he was staring at the sight in front of him.**

* * *

" _ **How... did this happen.. again?..**_ "

* * *

The sight he was staring at was a nude Makoto, her body fully immersed in the water except for her head as she simply sat there, staring at him not with wide eyes... but with scarlet red crossing her cheeks as he himself had a towel covering his lower region.

" _ **Hehehe... so... this is the second time we are taking a shower together huh.**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. Before he would just not given a damn about it and would just take a shower. But now that he knew of his feelings of Makoto... that idea seemed to strangely become even harder than before as he began to shift his body rather stiffly, unsure of how he should act around her.

" _ **So... Yeah we are...**_ " Sora mumbled as he felt a heated sensation plaster on his face as his heart skipped yet another beat as Makoto couldn't believe she was staring at Sora actually blushing at the sight of her naked body. " _ **W-Well... come on, get on the water with me. It's rather nice and cold, just like the way you like it.**_ " Makoto said, shifting her self a little as she used her arms and legs to shield her breasts and lower region from his eyes as her own blush matched his.

" _ **T-Thank you.**_ " were the only words that Sora could muster up as he walked up to the tub and sat right opposite her, his eyes meeting hers as silence entered the room. He didn't know how he should talk to her in the first place. Unlike before, where he could talk to her about almost anything... Sora felt a stiffness hang on his tongue " _ **So... Hunter, Noel and Tsubaki huh...**_ " Sora talked, trying to start some sort of conversation that would end this still and stiff situation he doesn't like experiencing.

" _ **Hehehe, I know right... We should probably celebrate the fact that they are here with something... you know like a small party to just help relax from the current situation.**_ " Makoto said as she also thought that she should try to fix the tension in the area as well. She also had the same feelings that Sora had but since she was more emotionally developed.. well developed enough from the broken childhood she had at least, she was able to think about the conversations that she can possibly have with one person... while still blushing at the fact that this was the second time Sora was seeing her naked.

" _ **A small party huh... that sounds like a good idea.**_ " Sora said, feeling the stiffness grip his tongue as he soon went silent once again. What was this awkward tension that he felt hanging in the air? He needed to make conversation, not leave said conversation to just end up becoming quiet. " _ **But what kind of party should we have though?.. I doubt just only doing some food would be enough for them.**_ " Sora said as he cannot help but think about what should be done especially in this tense time.

" _ **Hehehe, those guys will do with anything, trust me on this.**_ " Makoto said, her voice offering reassurance to him as he smiled and sunk into the pool of water a little bit as he felt his feet touch hers, startling him slightly but not enough that he would jump out of the pool for. " _ **I see... we should let Marcus and Chikacho know about this too... they would be a great help with the party.**_ " Sora added as Makoto cannot help but decide that the awkwardness needed to end now.

" _ **Look... Sora, I think it's about time we talked about what you did a few days ago.**_ " Makoto said as Sora felt his heart skip a few beats when she said that, " _ **Y-You mean my confession right?... Yeah I admit I wish I was a little bit more delicate with the way I spoke.**_ " Sora apologized, surprising Makoto but that wasn't what she wanted to say at that moment as her head did a confusing circle motion to him.

" _ **Y-yeah...And N-No... I mean... it could be better...or worse or... You know, my feet feel nice when yours touch them.**_ " Makoto soon stumbled as Sora was simply caught off guard by the series of words she had picked. " _ **Y...You like the feeling of my feet touching yours?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto nodded her head. " _ **Y-Yeah...In fact, I think we should get closer!**_ " Makoto quickly said as she soon scooted herself to Sora, sitting right next to him in the process.

' _ **God... this is too awkward...**_ ' Makoto thought as she worried in her mind that she was simply too fast in what she was doing. As if her body and mouth moved before she could even think about what was happening. ' _ **W-What... Is... Is Makoto making a power play!?**_ ' Sora thought as he felt his heart race even more as his body became stiffer as soon, the two friends began to converse more with their thoughts rather than with their actual mouths.

* * *

Makoto's Thoughts: _**Maybe... Maybe I should retreat! Yeah, explain that it was simply nervousness that caused me to move here**_

Sora's Thoughts: _ **... is she trying to tell me to press the attack?.. Is that what you do in relationships?.. Can it be that the first person who strikes wins!?**_

Makoto's Thoughts: _ **Right.. just move a little and things will be alright... yes..alright...now...move**_

Sora's Thoughts: _ **Right Sora... you can do this... just... answer her response with yours.**_

* * *

 **Soon, the two friends began to shift, barely moving from the spot that they had move from as it was then that Sora accidentally slipped on the bathtub and landed on top of Makoto who's body was floating on the body of water.**

* * *

Sora's Thoughts: _**Uhhhh... ummm... is... is this a viable position?**_

Makoto's Thoughts: _**AHHH! Sora's on top of me!? oh god I can see his muscles and... Oh my Nanaya! Is...Is that his... ! RESIST PUNCHING MAKOTO! RESIST EVERY GIRLY CLIQUE INSIDE YOU RIGHT NOW!**_

Sora's Thoughts: _ **I... I should move forwards... but... But... Oh god, I can see her full body and... Wait... is that... is that a woman's... So... that's where my penis... !? GOD! GOT TO GET OUT OF THIS AWKWARD SITUATION BEFORE I FUCK UP EVERYTHING! INCLUDING POSSIBLY RUINING MY FRIENDSHIP...RELATIONSHIP... WHATEVER LIMBO WE ARE IN RIGHT NOW!**_

* * *

Yet despite thinking these thoughts, Sora didn't move a singular inch. He just remained hovering above Makoto as the two friends continued to stare at each other's bodies and genitals. Makoto herself has seen Sora's scarred and battered body multiple times but at the same time, looking at it this close she can finally see the amount of effort Sora has made just to get them in the first place. Meanwhile in Sora's case, he was surprised to see muscles, carefully and skillfully hidden underneath what looked like a slim figure as his eyes soon focused on her thighs.

' _ **God...Kill me now.**_ ' Makoto thought as she realized what the two of them were doing at this point. It wasn't sensual in nature but yet at the same time as members of the opposite sex who have feelings for each other she cannot help but feel her hidden animal instincts kick in as she wondered if this is what the years of puberty, awkward moments with the folks and her own forays into the world of masturbation has lead her into. Was she going to lose her virginity right now?!

' _ **God... my muscles are frozen stiff... what is this?..**_ ' Sora thought as more and more of the picture began to develop around him. His mind racing with various thoughts about the various positions he had seen from his sex book but to see a female body naked with his own eyes... a female body of the person he loved... he cannot help but feel so many different emotions and thoughts race into his head as suddenly for the first time... he felt his dick... Harden?

" _ **W-W-W-Wait... is... Is he!?**_ ' Makoto's face turned pale at the sight of a penis becoming hard. Was this... was this the penis's way of telling her he was sexually attracted to her!? seeing it happen in her eyes for the first time... she cannot help but begin to stutter rapidly as her own genitals began to react at the sight as Sora saw what her pussy began to do in response as he froze on the spot. ' _ **Is... Is she... Wait... is it because of...!?**_ _ **'**_ The moment Sora realized what was going on... he felt cold feet rush into him as he tried to get out of the bath.

" _ **W-Wait Sora!**_ " Makoto said as her hand grabbed his wrist hastily. This series of events resulted in her getting pulled and Sora tripping as soon the two of them ended up crashing onto each other. The two friends didn't know what was going on in the first place as they remained stiff on the ground. It was at that position, Makoto on top of Sora that they both felt it, Makoto could feel something sharp and hot poke her belly while Sora felt two soft circles press on his chest.

No response came from the two for a little while, unable to speak a word as they realized the other person were feeling their genitals. They wanted to jump off each other but at the same time... the feeling of being this close to each other just made them froze. Even the words they wished to speak simply hung on their tongues, not to be spoken for the longest time as Sora decided to shakily grab Makoto's shoulders, making her mind race.

' _ **Oh...Oh god... I...I'm not ready yet! I'm Still too young for the act!**_ ' Makoto thought. She might have been the most perverted, the most of the girls, of remix heart in general. She might have approved of multiple things such as dating and kissing. But to think she would be the one who is going to experience the act of sex for the first time. Her mind simply imploded at the thought with various wild sensual ideas that caused her to overheat in the process.

 _ **'Oh no... Makoto's getting too hot?! Did she catch a fever that I am not aware off?.. No that can't be it.. it has to be... !? No... Is she getting...Horny!?**_ ' These thoughts roaming around Sora's own head did not help their current predicament as soon, the two of them knew that they had to pull the brakes on this current situation before it gets out of hand. " _ **S-Sorry about that, maybe I should get off you right now.**_ " Makoto said as she hastily stood up.

" _ **W-Wait Makoto! Don't be...**_ " But before he knew what happened. Makoto's feet slipped and soon... well, to keep this story Mature and not go into the realm beyond... things that shouldn't happen... happened as our two friends were sitting on their knees, both covering themselves with towels as silence greeted them once again. " _ **Sorry about what happened Makoto... I just...**_ " Before he could finish his sentence, Makoto pressed her fingers on his mouth.

" _ **It's... It's alright... I stood up too quickly and... it happened, that's all.**_ " Makoto said as she had tears come out of her eyes, ' _ **Mommy... I'm sorry... but I can't be a bride anymore...**_ ' Makoto thought as Sora felt a crushing depression come out from her as he panicked and the worst case scenario began to play more in his head. " _ **Well... at least we can say it's ummm... something we both will never forget huh.**_ " Sora said as silence only came from Makoto as he knew he should shut up now as Makoto took a deep breath.

" _ **I...I should go out now, after all. I was the one who was showering here first after all.**_ " Makoto said as Sora shook his head, " _ **N-No... you should stay. After all, I barged in while you were showering and I guess you didn't really have a good shower in the first place.**_ " Sora said as soon, both Makoto and Sora looked at each other as they cannot help but insist harder. " _ **No. I insist, You should be the one to stay!**_ " Makoto said as Sora shook his head.

" _ **No! You should stay! After all! That nice soft bushy tail of yours deserves to be pampered!**_ " Sora said as they both soon eyed each other and all of the awkwardness and silence that the event caused soon dissipated as they both blushed once again. " _ **I guess we both are going to stay then! Since the other insists on staying!**_ " Makoto said with a bit of a loud voice as Sora nodded his head heavily. " _ **I agree! We should do just that!**_ " Sora said as they soon stared at each other before blushing once again.

* * *

 **Just like how two birds struggle to find mates for the first time.**

* * *

As soon as the two awkward friends finished taking a bath and spent equally long trying to decide who should go out first, the two awkward friends were getting ready to do their own things or just mope at their incompetency as the time to confess was given to them in a silver platter and not only did they not take it, both of them are not as pure as they were before as Sora exited the bathroom, rubbing on his hair as he bumped into Makoto who was just awkwardly standing in place.

" _ **J-Just promise me that we won't talk about that incident to the others... for the sakes of our pride and mercy.**_ " Makoto stuttered as she just too shy at that point to be her normal confident self as Sora nodded his head, "Promise... if only you don't look so shady as if you had committed some sort of crime." Sora said as Makoto shook her head at that, " _ **O-Of course I know that! I am not nervous at all!**_ " Makoto said, giving out a nervous laugh in the process that did not serve to help his confidence in her word.

" _ **Well... let's not forget to tell the others about the plan to celebrate Noel, Hunter and Tsubaki becoming our new temporary room mates for now.**_ " Sora said as Makoto nodded her head, glad that Sora decided to say that, " _ **That's true, we best not forget that huh!**_ " Makoto said as she laughed a little before relaxing, thanking Sora for his quick thoughts and reflexes to help ease her as Sora meanwhile was glad for the fact that Makoto suggested the idea that they should have a small party in the first place.

" _ **Yeah... I agree, shall we go and let them know now?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto quickly nodded her head while deep inside, she cannot help but curse her inability to confess to the truth. ' _ **Dammit Makoto... You...You were so close to confessing all of your feelings to him... now you are going to have to endure more fuck ups and a sore spot in your womanhood for the rest of your days!**_ ' Makoto thought as she wondered if she would even be able to confess to Sora at this rate about how she truly feels about him.

 _ **'God... If I keep fucking up like this, I am surely going to get myself friendzoned at this rate!.. Why am I born with the luck of idiocy...**_ ' Sora sadly thought as he rubbed his forehead, unsure of what he should do to convince Makoto that he loves her when it's obvious to anyone from a mile away that he doesn't need to do any of the sort. Soon, Makoto and Sora managed to recompose themselves as they walked out looking for Marcus and Chikacho to talk to about their plans as they found them discussing amongst themselves on the kitchen top.

" **Hey Marcus, Chikacho. Makoto's had a good idea.** " Sora said, immediately alerting both Marcus and Chikacho as they looked at each other before nodding and running to Sora. " **Big bro! We have just thought of a good idea! We thought it would be a good idea if we threw a small party for Noel, Hunter and Tsubaki!** " Marcus said as Sora couldn't help but awkwardly pause at that. His friends were thinking of the same idea? Was he the only one who was left out of the brief for some strange reason?..

" **I...I see... so what should we do about the party then?** " Sora asked as Marcus and Chikacho smiled and revealed to them a list. " **Why don't you take Makoto and help grab some supplies? Me and Marcus have managed to plan out most of what the party will need and we just need you two to get some crucial party ingredients that will help make it a success.** " Chikacho explained as Sora simply stared at the list.

" **S-Sure... but are you sure me and Makoto need to...** " before Sora could finish his sentence, Makoto simply swatted him to the side as she had the widest... and scariest looking grin she had ever pulled as Marcus and Chikacho nearly had heart attacks in the process. " **O-OF COURSE! WE WILL GET GOING RIGHT NOW! YOU TWO JUST STAY RIGHT HERE AND MAKE SURE THE WHOLE PARTY GOES ALRIGHT...ALRIGHT!** " Makoto said while clenching her teeth as Marcus and Chikacho simply nodded their heads as she snatched the address off their hands.

" **HEHEHE! DON'T START THE PARTY WITHOUT US ALRIGHT!** " Makoto said as she grabbed Sora by the collar who simply had a look of confusion plastered all over his face as he didn't know what was going on. In Makoto's mind she knew this was her only chance, her final chance to confess her feelings to Sora before it was too late. ' _ **This time... This time for sure! I will say I love him!**_ ' Makoto thought as she thought nothing off this errand

* * *

 **But...soon, she will be asking herself.. "Why?.."**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION!? HOW IS EVERYONE DOING ON THIS FINE NEW YEAR!? SO FAST WE HAVE PAST BY THE FIRST MONTH AND SO MUCH HAS ALREADY HAPPENED, WHETHER IT BE GOOD OR BAD! MOSTLY BAD BUT NEVERTHELESS, WE STILL HAVE THE REST OF THE YEAR AHEAD OF US SO ALL WE CAN DO IS SIMPLY HOPE THAT WE DON'T HAVE A REPEAT OF THIS MONTH!**

 **As for what this means for my upload schedule for my Story, I still plan to do twice a month as usual but forgive me if the uploads either come a bit later or become a bit more erratic in nature. I have been spending a lot of time playing Monster Hunter World and that game has me hooked line and sinker. The game play is just so good and as a long time fan of the series, I am so happy to be able to play this one instead of hoping it would come to the Vita. This will also mean as a result of me playing the game a lot, I might smaller worded chapter but don't worry, That doesn't mean I am compromising on writing and story quality either. I can reassure everyone that you will still be receiving the same quality stories from me.  
**

 **And so... with that out of the way... WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT FOR OUR TWO FRIENDS!? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO SETTLE THEIR RELATIONSHIP GOALS EVEN WITH THE MOST AWKWARD OF SHOWER SCENES!? WILL THESE TWO LOVEBIRDS FINALLY BE ABLE TO RELAX ENOUGH TO EVEN PROCLAIM THEIR CONFESSIONS OF LOVE!? WE SHALL SEE ON THE NEXT BLACK!**


	61. BLACK 60: How To Score A Date

(A new BLACK and oh dear what is going to happen to our main heroes! If you all wish to place your bets on what is going to happen next then go right ahead!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 60

Previously on BLACK Rebellion

Sora Minakaze and Makoto Nanaya, Two friends who have feelings for each other, have encountered great difficulty trying to convey their feelings towards each other. This was not helped by the fact that an incident in the bathroom has resulted in the two friends struggling to even find the courage to confess at this very point. But a fateful request by Marcus and Chikacho to get supplies might be just the thing that they need to finally have the spark of romance fly into the air... Or is it?..

And Now, The continuation of BLACK Rebellion

* * *

' _ **...Why?..**_ '

* * *

Makoto thought as she stood there, stiff as a pole beside Sora

* * *

' _ **...Why...like this?..**_ '

* * *

As the sight in front of her... the location circled in her map was nothing like she thought it was going to be...

* * *

" _ **Well...this...sure is an interesting place to get party supplies.**_ " Sora said as she could sense the hints of nervousness present in his voice as she didn't know whether to feel relieved from hearing that or even more afraid she was going to fuck something up at this point. " _ **Y-Yeah... I thought that I was expecting you know... more supply than actual party.**_ " Makoto said as she was staring at the theme park that was in front of her. Just what is Marcus and Chikacho planning at this point.

" _ **Well... you can say that.**_ " Sora said as Makoto looked at him. Before they had rushed out of the dorm and forgot to wear proper outdoor clothes, she didn't realize what he was wearing at that point and was simply caught off guard in the process. He wore a proper long leather coat that wasn't either black or white, but a nice sheen of silver as he also wore a black tank top and leather pants to match. " _ **Hey... Sora... I can't help but notice how out...doorsy your outfit is right now.**_ " Makoto said as she cannot help but slur some of her words a little in nervousness as Sora looked at her slightly surprised.

" _ **You think?.. Marcus and Chikacho suggested it to me. Though I have to admit, it's weird seeing you wear your track uniform outside of the academy.**_ " Sora said as Makoto looked at the outfit she was wearing and realized that Sora had the right to point it out. " _ **Ahehehe. Oh well you know... It feels kinda nice to me you know! I guess... It just feels like me you know!**_ " Makoto said as she cannot believe what she had just said from her own mouth, groaning inside in the process.

' _ **WHAT WAS THAT MAKOTO!? SHIT! THAT SOUNDS SO WEIRD!**_ ' Makoto thought as she shook her head, unable to believe what she had said in the first place. As she was thinking this, she thought that Sora must have thought that she was being weird at this point, ' _ **Did I say something weird?.. She looks uncomfortable with what I had just said.**_ ' Sora wondered as both of them looked at each other with worried looks before Makoto realized what was going on and simply reacted accordingly.

' _ **W-Wait...Wait a damn minute... Did Marcus and Chikacho... SET US UP ON A DATE!?**_ ' As soon as that thought came through her mind, Makoto felt her bones freeze as she couldn't believe what she was thinking. She and Sora... on a date even though they are still trying to confess their feelings to each other?.. Did she somehow sign herself up for the world's greatest anime clique or is this reality's sick and twisted method of forcing her to just suck it up and admit her love to Sora?! Just what is going on right now!?

* * *

" **Targets have reached the destination.** " Marcus said as he turned around to see Hunter and Noel, nodding their heads at the news. " **Good job Marcus, keep up with the recon.** " Hunter said as Noel simply nodded her head, still unfortunately unable to speak but at this point, people have gotten used to the idea that she might be a mute for the rest of her life... well, everyone except one. " **I know right Noel. This will show Makoto for teasing us this entire time.** " Hunter said softly, rubbing his finger on her throat in the process.

" **Still... I can't believe you convinced Marcus and Chikacho to stalk their own friends for this? Why are you even doing this Hunter?** " Tsubaki questioned as Chikacho came around within earshot. " **It is our own choice, we heard that Sora may have potential feelings for Makoto Nanaya and I do wish to confirm so I can protect my master with everything I have.** " Chikacho said as Tsubaki couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

" **Geez... why are we even stalking them in the first place?.. I feel so wrong doing this...** " Tsubaki complained as Hunter couldn't help but chuckle a little at the near child like innocence Tsubaki had at that moment and knew how to push her to see things their way. " **Well, we are acting appropriately as friends and looking out for them. I see it more as looking at looking out for your friend in dire times.** " Hunter said as Tsubaki couldn't help but raise her eyebrows hearing that.

* * *

Tsubaki: **I am not convinced by your argument Hunter. What is so dire about Makoto and Sora going out to an amusement park**

Hunter: **Oh... I always knew you were a bit naive... but to think you can't place two and two together...**

Tsubaki: **... What are you trying to say here Hunter?..**

* * *

 **Hunter didn't have to say anything at that point as he looked at Noel who simply blushed greatly and made a circle with one of her hands before embarrassingly and turning red in the process, pointed a finger as Tsubaki simply held her hands to stop her from finishing what she was about to do.**

* * *

Tsubaki: **N-NOEL!.. You... You two cannot be serious! Those two are just friends!**

Hunter: **Ahhh... Foolish Tsubaki, clearly you have missed the signs huh...**

Tsubaki: **Signs?.. Wait a minute... what signs!?**

Hunter: **Oh you know... the signs that Makoto and Sora clearly have feelings for each other!**

* * *

Tsubaki couldn't help but try to process everything that was said at that very moment as She took a couple of deep breaths to try and failing to regain her thoughts. Chikacho simply walked towards her as she leaned into her ear to do so. " **You know... as Student Council President, it is your duty to ensure that students do not do inappropriate things especially within the city.** " Chikacho deadpanned as Tsubaki realized the truth in Chikacho's words.

" **We must stay vigilant everyone! Don't take your eyes off those two!** " Tsubaki said as Chikacho gave her a small thumbs up while Hunter and Makoto smiled at each other before giving a thumbs up as well. Marcus on the other hand remained vigilant as he still felt bad for spying on his brother and potential love interest in the way he is doing so. ' **I'm so sorry Big Bro... please find it within your heart to forgive me should you ever figure out what I and Chikacho have done someday.** ' Marcus apologized as he looked at the group of four that were looking at each other right now.

* * *

 **...Knowing that they will not rest their prying eyes onto his big brother's potential first date...**

* * *

Sora didn't know what he should do at this point. Here he was, walking around an amusement park with the love of his life and he doesn't know what he should do with her. " _ **So... while we are here, we might as well go on a ride.**_ " Sora said trying to suggest something that they could do as friends.. but even saying that made him feel even more nervous than he should. " _ **A-AH! A-A ride huh!.. Sounds... GREAT!**_ "

A ride, yes, All she needs is just one ride to calm down her nerves and make sure that she doesn't fuck anything up at this point otherwise she knows she's going to overthink it. Her eyes darted around the amusement park to find the perfect ride to do so and a bingo moment came when her eyes caught the lights of a merry go round as she turned to face Sora, ready to say, " _ **Why don't we go on that ride first! To ease ourselves in!**_ "

But that wasn't the words said as she saw Sora pointing to another ride, " _ **Why don't we go on that ride? It looks easy enough.**_ " Sora said as Makoto's eyes darted and she nearly gasped in horror at the fact that Sora picked the worst possible ride at this point to go first... as the glowing pink and red of the tunnel of love sign loomed over. Makoto blushed instead at the gesture as she just smiled, " _ **Sure! Why not! Let's get in line!**_ " Makoto thought as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the line as the two friends began to have their thought process run.

' _ **Oh god... Makoto looks so stiff. Did I pick the right ride to help ease her in!?**_ ' Sora thought as he figured that since this was his first time in an amusement park, he should allow the two of them to slowly ease themselves into the various rides and the tunnel of love seemed like the tamest ride that they can take. ' _ **The Tunnel Of Love!? Immediately!? Great thinking Sora! That's usually like... the last ride people would take! UGH! GET A GRIP MAKOTO!..**_ ' Makoto thought as she cannot believe what was happening in front of her at this very moment and was struggling to calm down.

* * *

As the two friends got into the line for the tunnel of love, Marcus relayed this information to the others as everyone reacted differently. Tsubaki gasped loudly while Chikacho looked confused in the process. Noel blushed greatly and simply tugged on your shirt while Hunter simply had a grin plastered on his face, " **The Tunnel Of Love instantly as the first ride!?... Now that is pretty daring.** " Hunter said as Tsubaki's thoughts began to race greatly.

" **T-T-The Tunnel of Love!?** " Tsubaki stuttered as various wild thoughts raced into her head, who was the one who proposed this, who allowed this to happen? Why the tunnel of love in the first place? But all she knew was that many inappropriate things happen inside the tunnel of love in the first place. " **QUICK EVERYONE! WE MUST PURSUE THOSE TWO AT ONCE!** " Tsubaki shouted as Chikacho had to cover Tsubaki's mouth to silence the red-haired girl, everyone noticing that she had turned bright red in the process.

" **Well then... we might as well get on the ride as well.** " Hunter said as Noel blushed even more and got closer as he understood what that meant. Marcus however thought that this was his chance. Maybe he could use this time to build up his relationship with Chikacho... maybe it's love or comradeship, regardless he wants to build up this relationship and going through the tunnel of love with Chikacho might be the best idea.

Mustering up courage, Marcus walked up to Chikacho, " **Hehehe... Well... Chikacho,** " Marcus was blushing as he knew that he was literally asking a person he has emotions with to go into a ride meant to bring people closer, " **Want to go with...** " But before he could finish his sentence, Tsubaki pushed him off to the side, staggering him as Tsubaki looked Chikacho in the eyes, " **Come on Chikacho-San! We need to line up quickly!** " Tsubaki said as Chikacho simply nodded and was soon whisked away, leaving Marcus to dry,

" **...I...I see...** " Marcus said as he fell to his knees, dark black clouds forming above his head as Hunter picked him up and dusted his shoulders. " **Come on man...** **hang in there.** " Hunter consoled as Marcus simply remained stood and paled before looking at Noel with a small blush on his face, " **Well... looks like this boat ride is going to a little different than usual huh Noel,** " Hunter said as he knew that Tsubaki would be conscious enough to be careful and not let herself get exposed in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Makoto waited in the line patiently as their nerves began to get to them. Makoto was trying to calm herself down with slow breaths as she felt her heart beat so hard it could have busted through her chest at any moment. The scenery around them spoke of love, cupid signs, heart shapes, romance, everything that should scream for couples only and should be saved for last when you want to wind down... and this was going to be their first ride.

Sora however, due to being just inexperienced with life thought that the ride that they were going in was simply just a fun ride that they can take to relax and ease their growing nerves... well hopefully ease Makoto's nerves as he looked at her and guessed that he probably failed at that. " _ **You feeling nervous about this ride Makoto?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto simply smirked and pfted at that sentence, " _ **M-ME!? Nervous!? You got to be joking with me Sora! Of course I am not nervous!**_ " Makoto said with a wide grin plastered on her face as she felt something inside her die in the process saying that.

' _ **Of course I am not calm! I am panicking! Freaking out! Want to faint at any moment pathetically! This is the first ever time I am going out with a guy... A guy that I like! I thought that the rest of my life I would have been some bisexual woman who will date both genders before settling on one! There's just so many thoughts that are simply racing in my poor head!**_ ' All of these thought came through her head as she didn't know what she should do at this point... die in some corner or just accept what has happened as truth.

" **NEXT!** " The ticket boy shouted as Makoto felt her heart skip a beat as Sora smiled at that, " _ **That's us Makoto.**_ " he said simply as Makoto turned into a statue in the process. Her heart wasn't ready at this point as Sora took a few steps forward. " _ **Uhhh... got cold feet Makoto?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto leapt in surprise and had her eyes widen a little. " _ **R-R-RIGHT! WILL BE WITH YOU! AT ANY MOMENT NOW!**_ " Makoto said as her feet simply refused to move. This made Sora scratch his head as he grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the boat.

* * *

 **MAKOTO POV**

* * *

Oh god... This is just so embarrassing... I was dragged into a boat with the love of my love and we are going to head into the tunnel of love... Well.. that is the first time I have used love three times in the same sentence. Just how did I even get myself in here in the first place. This is just simply unfair to my heart man. " **Okay you two, we are going to send you both off now.** " the ticket man said as he pushed the boat off into the tunnel with his foot.

" **Good luck you two and may love reach into you two's hearts.** " The man continued as darkness soon covered me and Sora. God... why does it have to be like this?.. My heart cannot contain this sense of insanity that is slowly looming over my chest. At the rate we are going, we aren't going to confess to each other our feelings and we are just going to end up friend zoning each other to death. I WANT TO SAY I LOVE HIM AND NOT HAVE THE SENTENCE, " _ **We should stay just friends.**_ " Spew out of Sora's mouth!

" _ **Hehehe... Why did he say that huh...**_ " Sora said as he had this look of calmness despite entering something called... THE TUNNEL OF LOVE. I wish I can be like him at this point, all calm and shit. I swear, I really want whatever he's taking or even smoking because I feel like my own heart is going to come bursting out of my chest and kill me at any point. " _ **Hehehe... Maybe it's because he thinks that we look like a couple.**_ " I said as I tried to quip something to match his confidence.

" _ **A...A couple...Huh...**_ " Sora said as he looked forward as soon as I said that. Did... Did I say something wrong to him? Did my sentence offend him in some way!? Good lord is Sora actually easily offended by what people can say to him!? I never knew he was that sensitive of a person in the first place! " _ **N-Not that I don't mind people thinking that we are a couple and... and all...**_ " I quickly said as I turned red in the process at what I had allowed my mouth to say as I sat down on the boat and pressed my hands on my face.

" _ **S-Sorry if that came out all wrong... It's just... This is the first time I have ever gone out on a date.**_ " I said as I decided that it's best to be just frank with Sora, I mean... he's got to know that this is a date too at this point right? " _ **A date?.. Wait a minute... What...**_ " Wait a minute...did...did I just fuck up and say what I think he doesn't know?.. " _ **So... you mean... we were sent out not to get supplies... but on a date?**_ " The words that came out of Sora's mouth sounded more like shock than actual calm that I had presumed.

" _ **E-Eh?.. You... You didn't know?**_ " I said in shock as Sora looked down and stared at his feet. " _ **I... I honestly didn't know Makoto. I thought that we were just going to hang out with each other and... and...**_ " Before Sora could even finish his sentence, I could hear his voice simply stutter in the process. "S-Sorry... I just need a little bit of time to process all of the information that has been given to me... that's all." Sora simply said as we approached the light of the pink cupid above us.

So... Sora didn't know huh... Well to be fair I was wrong to simply presume that he was experienced with dating since he has a sex guide book... Wait a minute... why did I even presume things in the first place... huh... since when did I start presuming things without realizing it... Could it be that I allowed my nervousness to get to me? " _ **You know... this is my first time even being here in an amusement park and I am glad that I get to spend it with you...**_ " Sora said as suddenly.. it hit me.

* * *

 **He...must be as nervous as I am...**

* * *

 **SORA POV**

* * *

Oh god... What on earth am I saying!.. Me and my big mouth, stop saying whatever you feel would be the best conversation starter for people! What do I do now? We are on a boat surrounded by water that I had not factored to be quite deep... then again it would have to be deep enough for people to move around with a boat in the first place... yet at the same time I just wanted to jump off this boat and get the fuck out of this awkward situation that I had placed myself in.

Suddenly... a hand was placed onto mine,catching me by surprise as I turned to see Makoto holding my hand all of a sudden. This was so sudden of her to do so as I stared at her in pure shock. " _ **You... You know what Sora. I think... we have been so stressed these couple of days... why don't we just forget about it all and take it easy.**_ " Makoto said as I felt her hand tighthen around mine. W-W-What is going on?!.. She's actually... She being so bold right now and I don't know how to register what is going on!

" _ **You're nervous about this too huh... about a lot of things...**_ " Makoto said as I blinked my eyes a few times as she got closer to me slowly. " _ **Nervous... huh...**_ " I said as she nodded. " _ **Heh... who knew that even a mercenary can get nervous on a date... well to be fair before you are a mercenary you're just a guy who doesn't really know what real life is like.**_ " Makoto continued as she smiled and was soon laying her head on my shoulder.

" _ **So... why don't you let me show you the way... the way to live a normal life... for tonight.**_ " Makoto said as I could feel her breathing on my shoulder as our hands slowly became warmer to the touch. For... For once she actually looked calm... serene even as I could feel and understand what she was trying to tell me through just body language. She clearly was telling me her feelings and hopes for the future as I smiled and got closer.

" _ **Tonight?.. I don't want it to be just tonight Makoto... I want it to be for the rest of my life.**_ " I said as that made Makoto smile, " _ **I want... I want to finish this fighting so I can start finding purpose in my life... to turn what I have learned all these years into something not only positive... but also remain true to who I am as a person. I know I ask a lot but at the same time... I don't it's unreasonable to think so huh...**_ " I said as Makoto nodded her head on my shoulder.

" _ **You're right... you do deserve better and... I hope that... I can be that person to do so.**_ " Makoto said as I got closer to her myself, holding her hand gently and placing it on our laps as we saw the glowing pink heart sign as Makoto cleared her throat and turned my face towards hers. " _ **Sora...I need you to be honest with me... What...did you mean when you said you love me... do you mean you love me as friends... or... something more than that?**_ " Makoto asked as I felt my heart skip a beat.

T...This is it... she just asked me the crucial question. I cannot afford to screw this up... if I end up friend zoning myself from her I feel like I will never forgive myself... for missing the chance to be with such a girl in the first place. " _ **I...I mean something more than just being friends Makoto... I... I want you to be a part of my life... always.**_ " The moment I allowed those words to exit out of my mouth, we remained silent as I knew that Makoto was taking some time to process what I had just said before making a grin and snuggling herself on my lap.

" _ **Hehehe... I am so glad that you feel that way.**_ " Makoto said as I cannot help but wonder why she said that as she smiled at that. " _ **Because... I feel that way too.**_ " Before I could even respond to her sentence, she suddenly raised herself to my level and her lips soon met mine as my eyes widened at that gesture. I was caught off guard at first but I didn't try fighting it. Instead I accepted it as I held her in closer to my grasp. Finally... we finally know our feelings for each other as we both saw the sign that perfectly fitted the moment we were experiencing.

* * *

 **May Cupid's Arrow land on the fated duo...**

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING!? I HAVE BEEN DOING ALRIGHT. I AM JUST TRYING TO GET READY FOR UNIVERSITY AGAIN LIKE ANY NORMAL PERSON WOULD AND IT IS GOING TO BE A BIT OF A BUSY YEAR FOR ME BY THE LOOKS OF IT. NOT THAT I MIND BECAUSE I ACTUALLY DON'T MIND BEING BUSY...**

 **Well, talking in all caps sometimes can be a little out of there but seriously, I have to thank you guys who keep on reading my stories. It is because of you guys that I am able to keep writing like the way I have been for the past few years ever since I started in 2014 if I am not mistaken. God I have been writing for so long that I am slowly starting to forget when I actually started writing, not that I ever will because I still have my first story up on my profile which you guys should read if you wish to know more about Sora's past, read that one. Warning though that is one of my older works and well... hehehe, it really shows.**

 **And also, be ready for a little growing pains because this is also the first time I am ever going to be writing proper couple romance for this site. This will be an equally new experience for me as well you all but I believe I should be able to pull it off. After all, what could possibly go wrong! So to all of you fans who have been looking for romance for the longest time, don't worry! I am not going to shoehorn in cheesy moments and will try to make them as organic as possible.**

 **SO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT NOW THAT OUR TWO FRIENDS HAVE FINALLY CONFESSED TO EACH OTHER! WHAT KIND OF HIJINX WILL HAPPEN AT THIS AMUSEMENT PARK! HOW WILL MAKOTO'S FRIENDS REACT TO THE SUDDEN NEWS!... god sometimes using all caps doesn't really work if the tension really isn't high enough huh... REGARDLESS! Tune in to find out and read on if you dare!...**


	62. BLACK 61: How To Handle A Date

(A new BLACK and the start of romance for our two heroes! How will their first date go!? Why don't we read and see what happens!)

 **Bold** = **English Conversations**

 **Bold** \+ _Italics_ = _ **Japanese Conversations**_

BLACK 61

Tsubaki's feet tapped on the ground rapidly, her patience slowly trickling away. Why was it that the tunnel of love, the ride that usually means that two people are officially lovers, taking so long when it was supposed to be a few minutes ride. " **Just why is it taking so long!** " Tsubaki said, her excitement of catching potential friends, her own indecent friends doing stuff that is highly illegal to do in Torifune in the first place, obviously leaking out of her aura.

" **Uhhh...I don't know. Maybe because it's the tunnel of love in a carnival.** " Hunter, a man who often speaks out the obvious, said as he cannot help but point out to the various couples currently in cue as Tsubaki sighed greatly. " **At this rate, we will miss Sora and Makoto and they will get away with whatever they are doing right now!** " Tsubaki opened expressed as Hunter worried that he might have influenced her a bit too much in the first place with what he said.

" **C-Calm down Tsubaki... you're starting to scare Noel a little bit.** " Hunter said as Tsubaki saw Noel, cowering behind Hunter as this was a side of Tsubaki she had never seen...and may never want to see this side of her ever again if she could. " **S-Sorry Noel... I don't know what got over me...** " Tsubaki said as she walked to Noel and placed a hand on her shoulder, " **I guess... I may be in a way jealous of the fact that you and Makoto have love interests while I still don't.** " Tsubaki theorized as Hunter figured out what she meant.

" **Are you talking about the fact that good old Jin-sempai is currently working at the NOL and you can't talk to him?** " Hunter theorized as Tsubaki sighed. She knew he was sort of right as ever since the Black Lotus made the first move, Jin was forced to work with the Torifune NOL to ensure that the NOL are not taken off guard once more whether it may be in Torifune or any other hierarchical city.

" **Oh come on Tsubaki. You know he's doing the best he can for everyone! Especially for you Tsubaki.** " Hunter said as he tried to comfort her in the first place, which seemed to be working. " **You're right Hunter... Jin-Nii-san is caring for everyone and as a member of the duodecim... Wait... duodecim...** " Tsubaki said as she paused for a moment, something clicking on her mind as Chikacho, standing behind her realized something.

" **I just remembered you being a member of the duodecim Tsubaki. Doesn't that mean you can... if you want ask for permission to cut through the line?** " Those were the words that Chikacho said that rung into Tsubaki's mind. " **Oh come on Chikacho, you know much better that Tsubaki would never abuse her power as a duodecim on a simple ride as...** " Before Hunter could finish his sentence, Tsubaki slapped her hand on his mouth, an emphiany striking her like lightning.

" **OUT OF THE WAY EVERYONE! AS A MEMBER OF THE DUODECIM I DEMAND THAT I HAVE PERMISSION TO CUT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AS IT IS THE UTMOST OF IMPORTANCE!** " Tsubaki shouted as Hunter and Noel couldn't believe what they just heard Tsubaki say from her mouth. Here they were, hearing their best friend actually abuse for the first time her power as the duodecim to get what she wanted. Just what did they do to cause this to happen in the first place.

" **O-Of course Miss Yayoi, go on right ahead please.** " the one in charge of the ride said as the crowd soon parted like the red sea, making her gasp at the fact that they did so in the first place. " **C-COME ON CHIKACHO! WE MUST MAKE HASTE!** " In her excitement and slight guilt, Tsubaki grabbed Chikacho's hand as the crowd of students looked at her as she did so. " **E-Eh? So that rumour where Tsubaki secretly swings that way is true!?** " A male student said as his girlfriend looked at him with equal shock.

" **That can't be right... The Yayoi family is a family that treasures their bloodline more than anything right? How could they allow her to date... Just who is that girl she is dragging into the tunnel of love right in the first place!?** " His girlfriend said as more people began to stare at Chikacho, something she was not used to as she pulled up her scarf to hide even more of her face as she looked down, keeping her face obscured in the process.

' **Too... Too many eyes on me... too...weird...** ' Chikacho thought as she struggled to keep her heart in check as she doesn't like attention being drawn to her... not one bit. As Tsubaki and Chikacho entered the tunnel of love a thought suddenly rushed into Hunter's mind, " **Huh?.. where on Earth is Marcus in all of this?** " Hunter wondered out loud as he looked around to see Marcus, brooding at the nearby cotton candy store.

" **Hit me with another please...** " Marcus said as he raised up his finished cotton candy stick to the vendor, " **You going to pay me for a second one there?.. and you know that this isn't a bar right.** " The vendor could simply say as Marcus nodded his head sadly, " **Now...Now that is just something sad to witness.** " Hunter said as he felt Noel tug on his shoulder, catching his attention as he turned around to see her pointing right at Sora and Makoto who were just exiting out of the ride.

" **Nice Noel.. now let's get back on their tra...** " before he could finish his sentence, he saw something that caused him to heavily recoil along with Noel. " **I...Impossible...H...How could this happen...** " Hunter loudly said as Noel began to mouth out words that were not coming out of her mouth in the first place as she was in equal amount of shock. Her face however had turned a bright crimson red as she didn't expect to see what she was seeing in the first place.

* * *

 **The sight of one of her best friends... holding hands with someone they liked.**

* * *

Tsubaki and Chikacho came out of the tunnel of love, panting as Tsubaki felt frustration at the fact she didn't see anybody... not even Sora and Makoto as she rubbed her forehead. " **Makot** **o and Sora must have finished riding the tunnel of love... dammit, now I feel bad abusing my power all of the sudden.** " Tsubaki said as Chikacho simply kept her head down, uninterested in what had just happened let alone the shame she had to endure.

" **Where are you Hunter! Noel!** " Tsubaki shouted as she looked around and soon found her two friends, their jaws dropped to the ground and their eyes wide for some reason that she doesn't know about. " **HUNTER! NOEL! What is wrong with you two!?** " Tsubaki shouted as Chikacho had to cover her mouth slightly to prevent her from booming her entire voice out for the general public to hear as Hunter and Noel turned to her, getting over their few minutes long shock that they didn't even realize they were in as Hunter realized what he had just seen.

" **O...Oh Tsubaki... There you are.** " Hunter said as he turned Noel to see Tsubaki as she simply nodded her head towards her. " **What's wrong you two? The both of you looked like you saw ghosts!** " Tsubaki said as Hunter and Noel looked at each other before nodding at what she had just said, " **W-Well...ghosts...is putting it lightly.** " Hunter explained as he began to explain what he saw to Tsubaki and the look of shock began to grow on her face as she couldn't believe what he said

* * *

 **That he saw Sora and Makoto hold hands**

* * *

This must be a dream for Makoto Nanaya. Here she was, walking out of the streets of the carnival, holding hands with someone she loves, someone who loves her back... Makoto Nanaya was in an official date for the first time in her academy life. Someone pinch her because this was too good to be true. Way too good to be true. " _ **OW! Sora!?**_ " Makoto yelped as she realized that Sora had just pinched her.

" _ **S-Sorry, you just had this look on your face that tells me you want to get pinched to make sure it's not a dream for you.**_ " Sora explained as she cannot help but feel touched yet blush at the same time at the fact that Sora noticed and reacted like he did... it's almost like he's acting as her boy... wait a minute of course he is! "I _ **t's alright... I would do the same thing too... honestly this feels way too much like a dream to be real...**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but smile

" _ **Well... I am guessing the appropriate response to your statement would be to say that it must be you who is so dreamy in the first place.**_ " Sora knew what he said would have either two responses. One, that was some of the cheesiest shit she has ever heard him say... or two and the more likely one, that's the typical Sora answer to a lot of things. But much to his surprise, Makoto simply smiled and hugged closer to him. " _ **Hehehe, Oh you... That was so bad it's you.**_ "

Her words simply cut through what he had just said as he simply smiled, feeling a bit hurt by what was mentioned but at the same time was not so bothered by it as well. " _ **I...I know... hehehe, why don't we go for another ride? I liked the tunnel of love and would like to try more rides.**_ " Sora said as Makoto smiled at that, making her happy that he was so willing to try new things when before he would have just chosen to lay back... it was like he has actually become a real person and not just a weapon of war.

" _ **Hmmm...another ride huh...**_ " It was then Makoto's eyes caught wind of something as she grinned. Minutes later, she and Sora found themselves seated and gripping their hands tightly as the ride she had chosen was simply one cannot miss when at a carnival. " _ **So... You feeling nervous?**_ " Makoto asked as Sora cannot help but feel a sense of dread as he just continued to move up and towards to the sky.

" _ **N-Nervous?.. Is that what I am currently feeling right now?**_ " Sora said as Makoto cannot help but giggle at the fact that he sounded so calm yet the words he chose made him seem like he's hyperventilating inside. " _ **Don't worry Sora... it will be all over soon.**_ " Makoto said as soon, the both of them saw the very sky at the very tip before they slowly saw the roller coaster tip down, revealing to Sora the railways that was escorting them to the sky in the first place.

The next series of events that happened were almost too much of a blur... even for Sora. All he knew was that he began shouting as his eyes struggled to keep up with the sudden movement in front of him. Makoto thanked to her beastkin eyesight was able to see what was happening a bit more clearly and it was simply too fun to watch the slow look of horror that was beginning to develop on his face. That look was simply priceless as she wished she could take a picture at that moment.

As fast as it happened was as fast as it had ended as Sora tried to support himself onto some railings while holding his head to process everything he had just went through. " _ **Hehehe, what's the matter Mr Tough Guy, can't handle a couple of loopy turns?**_ " Makoto teased as she looked completely fine, clearly a veteran of roller coasters as he looked at her, trying to put up a brave face in the process. " _ **Hehehe... I can handle myself just fine if that is what you're wondering Missy.**_ " Sora quipped as Makoto couldn't help but gasp a bit dramatically.

" _ **How dare you! If you must know, I am a woman who loves danger!**_ " Makoto gloated as Sora couldn't help but ah at that before spotting something at the corner of his eyes and making a small grin, " _ **Then you should be able to handle me driving that now huh.**_ " Sora said, pointing his finger towards the bumper cars much to Makoto's delight. " _ **Oooh, now that I think about it... you talk such a good game about knowing how to drive... but not once have I actually witnessed you drive a vehicle of any kind!**_ " Makoto said as she grinned right back at him.

Sora couldn't help but grin as he got on the two seater bumper car, " _ **Well then Makoto, why don't you take a seat so we can do this.**_ " Sora said with a smile on his face as Makoto giggled with excitement, taking her seat with equal glee as she always wondered if Sora could really drive like the way he described himself doing. She found it a bit rebellious that he could drive without a license. Even if it's bumper cars, she still felt a tinge of excitement hit her in the stomach.

As they got onto their vehicle of choice alongside couples who came to the bumper rides for a fun time, Makoto suddenly felt a sense of danger hit her, something telling her to brace herself on something as she saw the concentrated look on Sora's face, as if he's really going to go all tryhard on a seemingly innocent ride where you purposely simulate causing an accident with cars. What could possibly be so scary about that face in bumper cars?

As she will find out later on... a lot as she gripped herself on the edge of her seat. Trying to avoid death as she felt Sora flick the bumper car rapidly to avoid a collision with another couple's bumper car before reversing and slamming the brakes, causing him to actually drift the bumper car away from the wall perfectly. Makoto's eyes were very wide as she didn't try to speak about what was happening for fear that her words will simply result in her getting flung all over the place.

" **W-WHAT IS WITH THIS GUY!** " She could hear a man say as Sora drove right for them, landing a pit maneuver right on their vehicle and forcing them to crash right onto another couple. " **R-RUN AWAY!** " As soon as those words were uttered, every single other bumper car tried to run away, avoiding Sora and Makoto in the process as Makoto thought that Sora was done. But in a rare moment, Sora wasn't done with them yet as he aimed his vehicle for yet another ramming session.

Much to relief of everyone however, the ride was soon over as Sora and Makoto were walking out of said ride with multiple eyes trained upon them. " _ **So... What do you think of my driving now?**_ " Sora said as it would have sounded like he was being prideful... but with that stoic face of his it simply does not match at all. " _ **He...Hehe... Well... I didn't know what to expect... but to think you were that violent of a driver... I can't help but worry about the times people did have to drive with you... especially on a motorcycle.**_ " Makoto said as she remembered experiencing driving herself through Sora though she expected that she cannot do it in real life anyways.

" _ **So... you don't like my driving?**_ " Sora asked as Makoto was quick to simply shake her head before cuddling herself onto his arm once again. " _ **Of course not!.. in fact... I liked the danger quite a bit.**_ " Makoto said with a smile as she purposely chose to push her breasts between his arm, allowing him to feel their softness as he blushed a lot at that. " _ **Hehehe, how do my puppies feel hmmm? Make you feel.. all nice and warm inside huh.**_ " Makoto continued as she cannot help but tease him more and more as all of the tension they felt simply escaped at that moment.

" _ **S-Stop teasing me like that Makoto... there's people watching and you need to have a little bit more decency.**_ " Sora continued as Makoto grinned widely, " _ **So you're saying you like them huh.**_ " Makoto teased as Sora nodded a little, " _ **Of course... But not just your boobs alright. I like your whole body and it's shape... so much so I think it's your greatest weapon.**_ " Sora said as Makoto cannot help but smile widely.

" _ **Hey Sora... Want to go on that ride with me?**_ " Makoto said, pointing her finger towards the ferris wheel that she had been eying for a while to try and get some more private time with Sora. There was so much running through their heads so having a small room to think to themselves was the best option. " _ **Whatever you may ask Makoto. I'm happy to go whereever you want to go.**_ " Sora said as they soon went for the ferris wheel.

* * *

 **To continue on with this blissful night as lovers**

* * *

As Sora and Makoto continued on with their night, Marcus and Chikacho were walking side by side, Marcus being very depressed while Chikacho was still her nonchalant self though she had become slightly more paranoid at the attention she was receiving at that point. " **Hey, it's that girl who Tsubaki Yayoi held hands with, you think she's her secret lover?** " A person gossiped as Chikacho simply grabbed Marcus by the shoulder and sped up to avoid listening in on the conversation.

The reason why the two were alone by themselves right now? Tsubaki had told them that they should split up in order to boost their efforts to search for Sora and Makoto. Hunter and Noel had decided to go on their own to find Sora, Tsubaki theorizing that they were still reeling from seeing Sora and Makoto hold hands and were simply in shock. Chikacho, deciding that she should avoid Tsubaki for a while, grabbed Marcus and ran the opposite direction when she wasn't looking and wanted peace and quiet now.

" **What is with these people and gossip these days... and why are you so depressed looking Marcus?** " Chikacho questioned as Marcus looked at her, slightly surprised but understandably knew why she would ask that question in the first place. " **W-Well.. it's just... You know... We've both been so close together for so long now that... as friends... I really thought you wouldn't leave me high and dry like that.** " Marcus explained as Chikacho knew how easily moody Marcus would have gotten from time to time.

" **Hey... just so you know... I received no consent from Tsubaki and as a result, was placed against my will to be forced into that ride.** " Chikacho said as Marcus looked at her a little. " **So you're saying that you would have been alright if Tsubaki asked you nicely?** " Marcus asked as Chikacho shook her head once again, " **I don't like standing out... or even go on rides like this. I am a ninja first of all and I love the darkness and it's comfort.** " Chikacho continued as Marcus thought it would be a good idea to ask the question.

* * *

Marcus: **So.. what if it was me who asked you if you wanted to go up?**

Chikacho: **! W-Wait... you were going to ask me to go onto the tunnel of love?**

Marcus: **Yes... and I worked up so much courage to do so too...**

Chikacho: **I don't understand... could it be that you...**

Marcus: **I... I am not saying that... or maybe I am... I don't know Chikacho you know me. I am a whole ball of emotions, and I am not wired properly. I am not sure what I am feeling half of the time and it drives me crazy... but when I wanted to ask you to go with me into the tunnel of love... I was being honest with myself for the longest time.**

Chikacho: **... I sorta understand what you are speaking... and I appreciate the fact that you worked your courage to ask... but given the opportunity I would have chosen to take cover really far away regardless of who asked.**

* * *

Marcus cannot help but lower his head hearing that as he felt slightly disheartened as a result. However he felt her hand on his shoulder and stroke it gently, " **That doesn't mean I would say it straight away.** " Chikacho said as that made Marcus look at her, lighting a small fire in his heart in the process as she saw him make a small smile at the end, " **You're the only one who at this point besides master could make me think about whether or not I wish to follow.** " Chikacho said as Marcus nodded.

" **So... where should we go first in order to find Nii-san and Makoto? With this carnival being so big and having a huge crowd today, finding the both of them will take forever at this rate.** " Marcus said feeling worried as Chikacho understood the worry that he had as she thought about the solution. They could split up even further but with the mass number of people, it would be even more detrimental than actually useful, so they will need a completely different method of searching that doesn't involving splitting up.

" **Let's go up to the rooftops. It's not only far away from the crowds but with a bird's eye view, we will have a better chance of spotting the both of them from the crowd.** " Chikacho suggested as she saw Marcus looking at the roof, clearly having the same thought as she slightly blushed at that. " **You're right Chikacho... we should head up to the roofs.** " Marcus said as she simply couldn't help but smile and pat him on the shoulder.

" **Right... race you up to that roof and the loser of that will have to be the person to explain to Sora why we were spying on him when he does find us spying on us.** " Chikacho said as that gave Marcus a great amount of incentive to not get spotted by his Nii-san and deal with the consequences of trying to explain so many things at the same time with his awkwardness. " **You're on Chikacho... SEE YOU UP THERE!** " As soon as Marcus said that, he quickly rushed upwards, surprising Chikacho with his sudden increase in speed as she chuckled and started running as well.

* * *

 **Feeling something beat on her chest in the process.**

* * *

Makoto felt her heart beat rapidly, the tunnel of love was one thing... but a Ferris wheel where she got to sit close to Sora was another. But this time there was no nervousness coming out from her, she actually felt a lot more relaxed than she was on the tunnel of love. She had been becoming even more calm as she hung out with Sora for the rest of the night and now... she cannot help but feel simply like an idiot for thinking too much as to how she was going to confess to him in the first place.

" _ **You know Makoto... that smile of yours is pretty infectious.**_ " Sora said as Makoto giggled hearing that, " _ **Geez... you and your flirting is just contagious you know. I'm going to get sick if you keep this up.**_ " Makoto said, responding with her own flirt as Sora smiled and held her in. " _ **You know what... I don't mind getting sick from you.**_ " This amount of flirting the two were throwing was simply something she had never heard off... not that she minded because it was just simply perfect right now.

The tension that the two clearly had at the start of the night has at this point simply vanished as the two friends smiled and held each other's hand tightly. They soon reached the first midway point where they got a good glimpse of the carnival, looking at the shining lights and the crowd which looked like ants in the process. " _ **Hehe... this sure is a sight that you never get to see from the dorms huh...**_ " Makoto said as she sat up to get a better look.

" _ **That sure is true... especially since we live at the basement where there are no views in the first place.**_ " Sora continued as Makoto nodded her head at that in agreement. " _ **Still... the day is almost over...**_ " Makoto said as she realized that this day was soon coming to a close and this was probably the last time she was going to see a view like this for a while as she looked at Sora and couldn't believe what she was going to say next.

* * *

Makoto: _ **So... What... does this make us?**_

Sora: _ **... Pardon?**_

Makoto: _**I mean... we confessed our feelings to each other... but are we boyfriend or girfriend... or are we still... you know... friends but with feelings for each other.**_

Sora: _ **... You are worried about the war ahead huh...**_

Makoto: _ **... I mean... it's great**_ _ **and all that we know about each other's feelings... But I don't want to place unnecessary burdens on you. I know you are going to say that I am not a burden but still... I don't want to hurt you unnecessarily you know.**_

Sora: _ **... Makoto..**_

* * *

Sora didn't know how to feel about her words, the words she chose were not only true... but also make sense. She was looking out for his best interests and that was fine and all... but something he learnt over the years is that he shouldn't stomp over her interests in the process. " _ **You're right... The war in front of us is important... and if the Black Lotus knows that we are dating they will take advantage and try to do something with you... hell they already experimented on you by trying to turn you into me...**_ "

Sora paused for a moment as he allowed what he said to sink into her head as she shrunk down the seat before pushing her down the carousel seat as he looked at her deeply into her eyes. " _ **That's why... it won't hurt to keep this a secret... not just from the Black Lotus but from everyone else... at least until we are comfortable telling everyone after this whole mess is over.**_ " Sora said as she was caught off guard by this and looked away a bit sheepishly.

" _ **H...hehe... you know... you're making such a power play right now?**_ " Makoto said as Sora got closer to her, letting her stare into his eyes. " _ **Are... Are you really sure you want to do this? I can be quite the handful. I get hungry easily, moody at times, play lacrosse like a crazy maniac and so many other things... think you can take care of this squirrel beastkin responsibly even though you have never handled a beastkin girl before?**_ " Makoto said as Sora simply nodded his head.

" _ **Hehe... I might have uncontrollable mood swings... get horny easily... say weird stuff sometimes and may even sniff your underwear out of fantasy... are you still sure you want that?**_ " Makoto continued as he couldn't help but chuckle and plant a quick kiss. " _ **If you want to sniff my underwear... why not just move into my room back at the dorm. I mean... with everyone else coming in we are running low on space and all. And we don't have to obey the same gender rule.**_ " Sora said as Makoto couldn't help but giggle as a result.

" _ **You know Sora... You sure are breaking a lot of laws just to date me... are you willing to risk it all again when... something.**_ " before she could finish her sentence, Sora simply placed his finger on her lips and shook his head. " _ **If something did happen to you... you can guarantee I will lose myself in the process... that's why I will fight to make sure that never happens... alright.**_ " Sora said as she felt touched by how much he wanted to protect her at that moment as she felt deeply touched by the choice of his words.

" _ **Hehehe... fine... but that doesn't mean I am going to be resting on my laurels... I'm going to protect you too. I don't want to lose you in my life... I want to see your face and not some cold gravestone with your name on it... With these fists of mine... I will become stronger for not only my friends... but you as well Sora.**_ " Makoto said as she grabbed Sora and turned him around, now leaving her on top of him. " _ **So much so that I will be the one who's leading you.**_ " Makoto said with confidence as she gave him a kiss once again as he simply allowed her to be on top of him as he smiled.

" _ **Say... now that we have gotten that out of our chests... shall we sit up and see the view?**_ " Sora said as Makoto couldn't help but agree and sit up. The moment they did that, they couldn't help but gasp as they saw the most breathtaking view of the city of Torifune right in front of them. Not just the carnival that they were at but also the various districts, levels, buildings and so forth. " _ **Wow... just looking at this view... makes me want to protect this place... Torifune even more.**_ " Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but smile as he held on her hand tighter as he continued to stare at the scenery in front of them.

* * *

" _ **I agree Makoto... I simply agree.**_ "

* * *

 **GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! AND HOW IS EVERYONE DOING!? Boy does February pass by too quickly! I sometimes wonder why they don't just simply decide to make February just 30 plus days but who knows what people were thinking. Besides that, February sure pushed me hard to ensure that I kept up my two posts per month and I still love writing in general. I am posting this that you all that I am going to start studies once again.**

 **What does this mean for you all who are used to reading my content but didn't know I go to study? This means that I will be studying but do not worry, I will still be posting my stories twice a month and you all will be able to enjoy this story as much as possible. Although I will say that I am feeling that this story is going to reach it's climax soon. The feeling is there and I know that this story sure has been quite the long while.**

 **But when it does end, I will make sure to keep you guys posted and ensure that the people who read this story for so long don't get left behind when I start the next story of my writing career. I have decided that when this story is finished, I will make sure that when the next story starts to post on this story to keep you guys updated. If you guys are wondering how I am going to keep you guys updated, this is how I have decided to do so. Let me know if you guys would like this or will you guys be alright if I just posted the next story right away?**

 **SO... WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? HOW WILL SORA AND MAKOTO BECOME STRONGER TO PROTECT EVERYTHING THEY DESIRE!? WHAT IS THE BLACK LOTUS'S NEXT MOVE!? WHAT WILL BE THE ULTIMATE FATE OF TORIFUNE IN THIS SECRET WAR THAT THE TOWN DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT!? Tune in to find out and you will know more about what is going to happen next!**


End file.
